Demon Dog Overlord Inuyasha: the InuOverlord
by YinShadow
Summary: Just what it says in the tin, half human, half demon, ALL Overlord. Evil badass Inuyasha Probably the first Inuyasha/Overlord crossover. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha/ Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 1: Fall and Rise up, Inuyasha

Once upon a time, it begins in the dark lands of feudal Japan; where war and famine was known to all and peace and harmony is very rare. Fellow warriors and villagers are suffering to keep their lands from tyrant warlords, and not to mention survive a plague of demons that were summoned from the darkness within human hearts.

But this story is about another type of evil, an evil that will conquer all and make other evil look inferior and tremble with fear. This is the story of a Tyrant that's neither human nor demon, but in between. He has a name and that name is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha has come to power when his father, the Demon Overlord passed away along with his dear human mother. Inuyasha inherited everything his father left out, the gauntlet that summons imp-like creatures known as minions each in 4 different classes due to their skills and abilities. Browns are the infantry, basic soldiers serve do their masters bidding; the Reds are the ranged soldiers that use and create fireballs hotter than the flames of hell to burn their master's enemies. Greens are like the Browns but specialized in stealth and ambushes and the Blue are healers and also aquatic.

He ruled and conquered all of Japan for 200 years and slowly making progress of conquering the rest of Asia along with the rest of the world. His reputation was well known, loved by few and feared by many. That is until his reign would be suspended when that incident happened.

Small village

The villagers are gathered around a bundle of sticks, bale of hay arranged into a heap, in the centre of the heap is a woman; but not just any woman but a Shrine Priestess. Normally no one would do such a thing to a holy person but this woman is not even close of being holy, her name is Kikyo; Kikyo is the village's shrine priestess that helps take care of the villagers from illness, famine and despair. Everyone loved Kikyo until they found out that she was in love with the Overlord and gained his love in return. Also they discovered that she was stealing souls from the dying and giving them to Inuyasha to grow his hoard of Minions. This angered the whole village and sentenced her to death by burning; Kikyo doesn't want to die, not without Inuyasha as her love of him is strong.

The flames start to burn the sticks and hay and slowly surround her, she tries to break free but her bonds are too strong. She ignore the hateful stares from the village and even the crying ones of her younger sister Kaede…well only one as she lost one just the terror of war when bandits attacked the village years back. Her eyes then start to seep out tears as fear starts to affect her and hope is slipping away.

_Inuyasha, help me_ thought Kikyo whilst she coughs when the smoke enter her lungs.

BOOM

An explosion was heard and the one of the village houses caught fire as small fireballs fell from the night sky. The villagers heard and saw this and starts to run away, the males brought out their weapons while the women and children run in terror as their worst nightmare has arrived.

"HE'S HERE; THE INU-OVERLORD!"

"IT'S INUYASHA, RUN!"

The screams of terror were heard as the said person is here; Inuyasha is standing a hill near the river of the village with his Brown and Red minion soldiers. Despite his 200 year reign, Inuyasha appears to look 18 with long white hair, yellow eyes with slit pupils and a pair of dog ears on his head. He is wearing a chest plate over his red robe woven by the hairs of the Fire rat that makes him impervious to fire and harm from humans and lesser demons who try to foolishly challenge him years back. He doesn't wield a sword as he uses has clawed gauntlet to kill his enemies, and wouldn't want to waste his full power on weak humans that try to defy him and end his 200 year reign.

Kikyo saw him and gasped in happiness that he came to save him. However her time is running out as the flames begin grew bigger and hotter around her.

"Inuyasha, help me!" yells Kikyo with worry while cough.

Inuyasha hears the pleading calls and coughing of Kikyo, he turns to see her tied up to the stake getting burned alive. He widened his eyes in anger and worry, he run up the hillside and reaches the village square where he is surrounded my male villagers armed with farming tools and bows. He scowls at the foolish peasants that try to challenge him and starts attacking them one by one for trying to prevent his rescue of his priestess lover. Many have tried to stop this evil but their progress remains futile as Inuyasha's power overwhelms their weak strengths and slaughters them without hesitation.

Inuyasha disposed of the rebelling peasents and draws near to Kikyo, he walks through the burning fire to untie her until an arrow instantly embeds his heart and sent him flying away from Kikyo and towards the forest. He flew passed a sealed up well and crashed into the oldest tree in the forest. Inuyasha tries to remove the arrow so he could save Kikyo but couldn't as the arrow zap his hand.

"Damn it, this arrow has been blessed" cursed Inuyasha as he looks at the direction of the arrow to see a mysterious hooded and masked figure holding a long bow walking away, despite being far away from the Inu-overlord, Inuyasha can still hear the figure's voice from the distance.

"Your evil reign ends here, Overlord; the time of peace has come and the reign of evil will be no more." Said the figure in a white cloak and wearing a mask that nearly looks like a monkey's skull. He spreads out wings and flew up into the sky and enters the heavens. "Kami-sama will no longer watch her children suffer any longer from your cruelty, here you lie while you domain crumbles by the light and tranquillity that you stole, and that tainted wench will be sent to the flames of hell"

Inuyasha growls at the winged figure in the sky before he feels his eye lids dropping, he then looks at the fire and stretch out his hand and he only said a few words before he fell to an eternal sleep.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry" said Inuyasha weakly before he succumbs to the enchanted arrow's spell and casts him into eternal sleep.

The Inu-Overlord was defeated and the tainted priestess Kikyo is now fully engulfed in the flames, she however does not scream in pain but sighs in defeat as she knows that she is going to die and accepts her fate. She pulls out the necklace with a glowing pink jewel under her burning robe with her teeth and watches it glow beautiful in its magenta glow.

"Inuyasha, my love" said Kikyo as she grows weak from the intense heat from the fire and the smoke filling her lungs. "I'll be back for you; although not in this form and my memories will fade away, but my soul and love will return to you. I promise I'll return and set you free, and together we'll bring back our kingdom against Kami"

After that, Kikyo and the mystic jewel succumbs to the flames and the Inu-Overlord remains in his eternal sleep, hoping that his beloved Kikyo would return from death to free him. The reign of the Inu-Overlord has ended, 200 years of terror ended and the evils that plague these lands starts to diminish in Inuyasha's absence. But as the centuries pass, Feudal Japan flourished in peace and tranquillity; the legends of the Inu-overlord were known only as fairy tales so that children from future generations would never do evil deeds or sin, for as Kami's messengers would come down and send them to hell if they did.

Even the demons that terrorized Japan, including the minions and Inuyasha's loyal demon servants and allies, were nothing but pure myths and they remain in the demon realm now that their Overlord is no more and without an heir. Centuries have past and civilization grew strong. And this story continues in the late 20th Century in a huge city called Tokyo.

500 years later, Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo

The Feudal Era of Japan as faded in time as a brand new era has come, where villages were transformed to cities were building reach the sky and people are equal and no longer barbaric. Even foreign cultures flourished here and the people of Tokyo celebrate them while others stick their old original ways.

At the outskirts of Tokyo is an ancient shrine that stood for 500 years; under care by an old priest and his family. A daughter, a grandson and a granddaughter; the granddaughter is helping her grandfather, the shrine priest unload merchandise for tourists that visit the shrine to learn of its history or feel its tranquil atmosphere.

The girl, known as Kagome Higurashi is bored out of her mind as she listens to her grandfather's boring history lessons about the shrine and was shown replicas of the Shikon jewel. She doesn't pay attention or even care about the story of the Shikon jewel as she just uses the replica as a toy for her pet cat.

The priest was getting angry as he tries to get his granddaughter's attention until she interrupts again.

"You did remember that tomorrow is my birthday, Oji-san" said Kagome

The Priest chuckles as he then gives her his gift earlier.

"I was about to wait for tomorrow but…"

"You did" said Kagome excitingly as she got her present from her grandfather, she opens it and it reveals a shrivelled old webbed hand; Kagome does a disgusted look on her face while her grandfather explains what it was, obviously she doesn't listen to it and gives the hand to her cat to eat. "Here you go, Buyo"

Buyo the cat accepts the treat and starts eating it; the priest tries to stop the cat but he ran away with eh hand.

"That was an antique" said the priest with anime tears seeping from his eyes.

Later the priest and Kagome enter their house for their dinner; the priest blabs about the pickles "Having full of stories" in them; Kagome said not as full as your stomach that caused the priest to anime tear again.

After dinner, Kagome enters her bedroom and went to sleep, she gets the same dream of a man she never met but strangely knew before. He has long white hair, yellow eyes filled with love and a smile smiling at her, he dons a red robe and wears nothing on his feet. She knows who he was when she was first told of the legend of the Inu-Overlord that once brought Japan to darkness back at school. While she sleeps and dreams of the Inu-Overlord, her chest starts to glow a beautiful pink.

Next morning

Morning has passed and today is her 15th birthday; she got dressed in her school uniform and heads for school until she saw her younger brother Sota in a room where the sealed up well resides.

"Sota, what are you doing here, you can't play in here" said Kagome

"I'm not" said Sota "Buyo's in here and I tried to call him"

"Could he have falling in the well?" said Kagome as she and Sota enter the room; the room is dark and the well is sealed up with sealing talismans on the edges. She goes down towards the well to see if the cat is here, then she felt something rub her leg and looks down to see Buyo purring and rubbing her leg. "Oh there you are, come on"

As Kagome starts to pick up Buyo, the lid from the well bursts open and a pair of hands drags her down. She tries to fight whatever is dragging her but failed as she is pulled in; Sota witnessed his and widened his eyes in terror.

"Kagome!" yelled Sota with worry and concern of his big sister, he yells to her in the well but got no response from her.

In the well

Kagome is being dragged down into the well; behind her is an upper side of a black haired naked woman with 6 arms.

"**At last, I am reborn" **said the 6 armed woman as her lower part appears and reveals to be a body of a centipede. **"The Shikon Jewel, finally it's here; give it to me, human"**

"Get off me" said Kagome as she pushed the demon away, the same pink glow causes the demon's arm to come off and repels it from Kagome.

"**Agh, you bitch" **said the demon as she starts to fade away **"You'll pay for that"**

After that, Kagome reached the bottom of the well and that strange centipede demon was gone. Kagome looked up and assumed that she banged her head and thought she was just dreaming it; that is until she saw the demon's severed arm. She then starts to climb up the well so she can get to school.

500 years in the past

Kagome arrives at the top and gasped in shock to see that she is no longer at the Higurashi Shrine; what she sees is plain fields and forests. She turns her head and saw what she would never expect to see.

Inuyasha the Inu-Overlord bounded by vines and roots, with an arrow embedded in his chest. His face expresses a sleeping one as he's been like that for years judging the way the vines and roots are grown and how old the arrow is. She was amazed how handsome Inuyasha is as she only saw illustrations of him in story books. She climbs up the tree and take a good look at him. She notices the dog ears on his head and couldn't resist of touching them.

_Wow, he's so handsome _thought Kagome as tears unexpectedly seeps out from her tears, like a part of her is happy see him. _I don't know why but I feel happy to see him._

"Get away from that beast!"

Kagome turns her head to see a group of villagers aiming their bow and arrows at her. The villagers fire warning shots at her and she replied as she climbs down.

Village

The villagers took Kagome hostage and she just sat on a pelt in the middle of the village with her wrists tied behind her back. Everyone starts to stares at her and she hears them talking.

"Could she be her?"

"Nay, she died 50 years ago"

"But she looks like her, same black hair, brown eyes, same beauty"

"Could she have return from the dead; a wraith or a demon?"

"Look here come Lady Kaede"

Kagome turns her head to see a woman in her late 50s, her left eyes is covered to be a guard from a katana, her long gray hair is tied to a braided ponytail and she is wearing a shrine priestess kimono. She is Kaede, the shrine priestess that took over after the execution of Kikyo. Kaede then starts throwing salt at Kagome, assuming that it would repel her and sent her back to the demon realm.

"Be gone, ye foul demon" said Kaede

"Hey, knock it off" said Kagome as she's getting irritated of getting salt thrown at her.

"Thou not demon or spirit?" said Kaede

"Do I look like one to you" said Kagome frowning at the old priestess and feeling annoyed at the stares the villagers are giving her.

"Nay, but appearances can be deceiving" said Kaede "If thou not a demon or spirit, what art thou?"

The suddenly screams of panic were heard as the village is being attacked, not by bandits or Samurai under the command of Warlords but by the same centipede demon that was from the well; she is demolishing the houses and devouring the livestock, even the horses. Kagome widen her eyes as she saw the demon and the demon sensed her.

"**The jewel, it's here" **said the centipede demon as she then charges at Kagome **"Now I can become ruler of all"**

Kagome stood up and starts running away from the demon, avoiding her deadly attacks. However she is finding it hard to do so as her hands are tied up and her balance is off.

"**GIVE ME THE JEWEL, HUMAN!" **shouts the demon

Meanwhile at the forest, Inuyasha starts to wake up and starts sniffing; he gasps and widens his eyes as a familiar scent caught his nose.

"Kikyo?" said Inuyasha

Kagome continues to run from the centipede demon and trying to lose it. Then suddenly she tripped on a stone and fell on the floor; the demon caught her and bit her hard on her side. She screams in pain from the demon's bite until she was thrown away. Her sides are bleeding and something came out from her apart from her own blood. The Shikon Jewel was in her, she couldn't believe her eyes that the Jewel was in her. Then she starts to grunt in pain as blood starts to seep out from the wound while the centipede demon ate the jewel and starts to mutate.

Inuyasha smells blood and starts to worry, he tries to break free from his prison with all his might, he growls while trying to break free. He grab hold on the arrow embedded in his chest, he wince as the arrow zaps him but he resists and pulls off the arrow. He then jumps off the tree and dashes to save Kagome that he thought was his beloved Kikyo.

Kagome is losing blood bad while the demon laughs in triumph for obtaining the Shikon Jewel.

"**At last, I am powerful" **laughs the demon in triumph as she looks at the bleeding Kagome **"I thank you for this, now I'll enjoy my celebratory feast"**

Then the demon was hacked into pieces by Inuyasha who was free from his slumber and tore the demon to pieces. He removed the jewel from the entrails of the demon and watched it melt away.

"Learn your place" said Inuyasha "You hurt my Kikyo, you pay the consequences"

Kagome smiles happily that she was safe from harm until she fell unconscious due to the loss of blood. Inuyasha walk towards her and crouches to her, he saw the seeping wound and places his hand upon it.

"Don't worry, Kikyo; you're safe now" said Inuyasha with a smile until he looks up to see a group of now scared villagers. "Help her"

"Why should we do that?" said the foolish peasant until he met his demise from Inuyasha's claws.

"Anymore rejections?" said Inuyasha swatting the blood from his claws and glaring the villagers coldly.

The villagers instantly reconsidered and help treat Kagome's wound, Kaede was reluctant to help the Inu-overlord as he is a malevolent being but she cannot let an innocent girl die, especially when she resembles her old deceased sister Kikyo.

Demon Realm

Deep down within the demon realm lies the ruins of a tall dark tower; abandoned and left in ruins while its master, Inuyasha as under a spell of eternal sleep. The rooms are dark when the touches left unlit and the air fills with dust from abandonment and the absence of its Overlord. Cracks on floors and wall were formed over the years; floors littered in debris and shattered glass from the windows. Most of the pillars of the throne room toppled down and broke in two and the flag posts lack the banners of the Inu-Overlord.

"*YAWN* oh my, that was a good nap".

A small grey imp like creature in a robe with sideburns and a wispy beard climbs up the stairs that lead down into the sublevel of the tower. He yawned as he slept down there as he had nothing better to do since the Inu-Overlord was defeated. He noticed that the viewing pool at the centre of the room starts to glow. He head towards it and takes a look, a image of Inuyasha appears the viewing pool. The incident of Inuyasha's awakening through the viewing pool was seen by the old grey creature that pulled a Cheshire cat grin. Then he is accompanied by yellowy-brown imp-like creatures wearing nothing but dirty brown loincloths and wielding clubs.

"He returns, oh yes our dear Overlord has returned" said old grey creature "This is good news".

"What is?" said voice on top of the creature's head, revealing to be an old demonic flea snacking on the blood until he was swatted.

"Lord Inuyasha has returned from his 50 year slumber, thanks to this beautiful creature" said the grey creature.

The flea looks at the orb and gasp in shock.

"Lady Kikyo?" said the flea

"Nay, the poor lass passed away; but her soul live on in her" said the creature as he turns away "I must welcome him back; let them rest for a while"

"Good idea" said the flea as he follows the creature

"I think this place needs a bit of dusting, me thinks" said the creature "It has been 50 long years and I doubt that Lord Inuyasha would be pleased to see it filthy; Giblet, fire up the dragon and start smelting. Grubby, make a waypoint gate for the master; Stabby, dust up the place or it's the furnace with you. The time for our Inu-overlord's reign starts over"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha/ Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 2: How it all began

You all probably wonder how Inuyasha came to be the Inu-Overlord and how he came to power; well this chapter will start at his birth. Where his father, the Inu no Taicho and previous Inu-Overlord fell in love with a human princess and fathered a child. It all began over 250 years from the story, the time of the old Overlord's demise and the new one's rebirth.

250 years ago

Inu no Taicho, the Inu-Overlord is watching over the castle of the woman is loved; his arm is covered with his own blood from his previous battle against Ryukotsusei the Dragon demon. He is not alone; with him is a man with spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and a face that envy angels, he is wearing a white robe with red flamed on the bottom and armour underneath.

"It won't be long now, my friend" said the blonde man smiling at Inu no Taicho "You'll become a father to a wonderful son; a proper one, not like that troubled pup Sesshomaru"

"I know" said Inu no Taicho smiling, ignoring the pain from his previous battle against the dragon demon did seriously wound him but not fatal. "You too will be a father, Minato"

Minato Namikaze, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a close and loyal friend of Inu no Taicho; he is also a loyal servant to him and helped him gain the title Inu-Overlord.

"I know, I can't wait to see her again" said Minato as he smiles at the memory of his beloved; like Inu no Taicho, he feel in love with a human and mated with her. The thought of being a father excites him as he will have a son and a family he truly wanted, even though his son would be a hanyou, he'll always love him. "I'll also love to see my dear son too"

Inu no Taicho smiles as his Kitsune friend until he sensed Sesshomaru and frowned.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" said Inu no Taicho

Minato knew that his needed some privacy so he transformed into his beast form; a red fox with 9 tails stands before Inu no Taicho.

"**I gotta go; Kushina-chan is waiting for me" **said Minato in his beast form **"Good luck on being a father"**

"I had Sesshomaru, so I think my other son wouldn't be a problem" said Inu no Taicho as he then watches Minato jump off the cliff and enters the forest. Then he turns his attention to Sesshomaru. "Now as I was saying, what is it?"

"Father, this Sesshomaru wants you to reconsider of giving your title to that half breed and give it to me instead" said Sesshomaru "I am more skilled, wise and powerful than that thing that nearly entered that world of humans"

"That "Thing" is my son" said Inu no Taicho angrily at his elder son for insulting the newborn for his Hanyou heritage "You weren't brought to the demon world to disrespect a family member; no wonder I left that bitch of a mother of yours and ran off to Izayoi"

"So you're going to her" said Sesshomaru frowning at his father

"And you came to stop me?" said Inu no Taicho turning his head at Sesshomaru

"No, it is not my place to interfere with your affairs" said Sesshomaru "But at least give this Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga and the So'unga"

"And what if I say no" said Inu no Taicho "Would you kill me, you own father?

Sesshomaru says nothing and doesn't answer this father's question, Inu no Taicho smirks as his question has already answered.

"I thought so" said Inu no Taicho "And that prove that you're not suited for the title of Inu-overlord. Human and demons each possess different kinds of evil but their meanings are the same, their desire for power, carnage, greed and even the pleasure of bringing terror to others. But what if those 2 evils merge into one, what will happen?"

"I don't know" said Sesshomaru

"Exactly" said Inu no Taicho "no one knows what will happen if a being that possesses both of those evils was ever born. Until now"

"So that's why you chose him to claim the title" said Sesshomaru "Just because of your foolish curiosity?"

"I wouldn't say foolish" said Inu no Taicho until the moon appears and his form changes from human to beast. **"It is time; farewell Sesshomaru"**

After that, Inu no Taicho jumps off the cliff and enters the forest; Sesshomaru just stand there before he departs to the unknown. At the forest, blood starts to seep out from Inu no Taicho's wound from his battle against Ryukotsusei, a voice was heard in the Inu-Overlord's head, filled with concern.

"_Sire, that wound is serious, you shouldn't move"_

"**I have to, she's in danger I know it" **said Inu no Taicho as he is aware of the condition he is in after his battle against Ryukotsusei **"Besides, I don't have much time anyway"**

Izayoi's castle

Miles away from the Cliffside lies a castle, defended by thousands of Izayoi's loyal samurai; knowing that the Inu-overlord would come for her as they know that he mated with her and giving birth to his child, a samurai captain named Takemaru no Setsuna is heading for the castle's main bedroom which is strictly forbidden for anyone but Izayoi herself to enter.

Takemaru is consumed with jealousy and hatred of Inu no Taicho for stealing the woman he loved and tainted her with the devil spawn she is now giving birth to, he plans to kill Inu no Taicho and the newborn along with Izayoi since he now knew that he can no longer have her.

He enters the bedroom, killed Izayoi's servants that tried to stop and sit next to the futon shrouded by curtains.

"Who's there" said Izayoi

"Tis I, my lady" said Takemaru

"Oh thank Kami, Takemaru" said Izayoi "I want you to dismiss my men and leave the castle; my love will not hesitate to kill if they ever get in his way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Takemaru as he then lift his spear and pierced Izayoi's chest. "Of all my life I fell in love with you; I dreamed of being your groom and you my bride; until that beast came along and stole you from me."

Takemaru pulls out his spear and walks away, leaving Izayoi to die; not before Inuyasha was born and his cries was heard in the room, especially Takemaru's ears.

_What, the hell spawn lives? _Thought Takemaru widen his eyes as saw the newborn Hanyou leave his mother's womb, suddenly the samurai captain heard battle cries and explosions. He frowned and leaves the bedroom to head for the courtyard of the castle. "He's here"

At the courtyard of the castle, Inu no Taicho reverts into his human form and his summon the minions to battle against the squad of samurai guarding the castle walls. The Inu-Overlord draws out his sword Tetsusaiga and swings it violently to perform an attack called the "Wind Scar". The Wind Scar destroyed the gates and decimated the Samurai guarding it. Inu no Taicho rushes pass the samurai, cutting everyone in his path while his minions fend off the remaining Samurai within the courtyard.

He reaches the door to the bedroom where he confronts Takemaru and smells her blood on him; he grows as he charges at the Samurai and chopped off his arm.

"AGH!" screams Takemaru while Inu no Taicho enters the room.

Inu no Taicho sees that Izayoi is dead; he pulls out his Tenseiga and revived her, the room then starts to set ablaze as Takemaru has ordered his men to burn the castle with him and Inu no Taicho still inside. The Inu-Overlord drapes the resurrected Izayoi with his Red Rat woven robe to protect her and the newborn from the roaring flames.

He looks down to see his newborn son sleeping in Izayoi's arms and smiles at him, then he winces in pain as his wound is getting worse. Izayoi noticed the pained expression on her lover's face and place her hand on his cheek with concern.

"I'm sorry, my love" said Inu no Taicho smiling sadly and then at his son "and you too…Inuyasha."

Then suddenly Takemaru enters the burning room and widen his eyes with shock to see Izayoi alive and now holding her newborn son that Inu no Taicho names him Inuyasha. Inu no Taicho takes off his gauntlet and gives it to Izayoi.

"Give this to Inuyasha and tell him about me when the time is right" said Inu no Taicho "Until then, go and live a long happy life my love"

"Hai" said Izayoi as she gives her demon lover one last kiss before she leaves with Inuyasha in her arms.

Inu no Taicho watches his lover and son leave the burning castle before he pulls out So'unga, radiating its violent demonic aura.

"Live a long live, Izayoi" said Inu no Taicho as he and Takemaru charges into their final clash. "And you too, Inuyasha; soon you'll seize the throne of my domain and rule everything with an iron fist."

The flames grew bigger as the Samurai and Inu-Overlord clash blades in their final battle where they cannot escape from death. The castle is now engulfed in flames and Izayoi watches it burn, knowing that her beloved Inu no Taicho will not come to her and her newborn son Inuyasha.

"Farewell, my love" said Izayoi as she then looks at her newborn and smiles as he does resemble the late Inu-Overlord. "I will tell him when he's ready; until then I'll live for you and wait to be reunite with you in the afterlife"

13 years later

It was 13 years since the death of Inu no Taicho and that Samurai Takemaru; Izayoi and Inuyasha spends their passing days in a neighbouring castle that allied to Izayoi and helped rebuild the castle. Even though Izayoi is accepted by everyone, Inuyasha isn't; that is because of 2 reasons, the first reason is that he's a Hanyou and the second reason is that he's the son of the late Inu-Overlord Inu no Taicho. But he wasn't alone as he made a friend, when Inuyasha was 5, he and his mother was invited to her old friend Kushina Uzumaki, princess of the Uzumaki clan and widow of Minato Namikaze Aka Kyuubi no Kitsune, like Izayoi she mothered a child named Naruto.

Naruto understood and shared Inuyasha's pain of not being accepted as he was a hanyou too; but Naruto was proud of his demon heritage and also his human heritage. Inuyasha was not proud like Naruto but he does respect him and became friends.

Now in the night time, Inuyasha is returning to his home from the forest where he spars with Naruto until the castle is on fire; a battle has broken in as the castle is under attack by a warlord's vast army. Inuyasha widened his eyes as he then rushes to save his mother before it's too late.

Castle

The castle is now ablaze, samurai fighting samurai as either trying to defend the castle or the other trying to conquer it. Inuyasha did learn some Kendo (way of the sword) from an old samurai that was kind to Inuyasha before he passed away. But Inuyasha only rely on his claws as he dodges the enemy samurai swiftly and slashes him with his claws while passing through to his mother.

"Kaa-san" said Inuyasha with concern as he dodges another samurai and the swords were unable to cut him due to the fire rat robe his mother gave to him.

Inuyasha managed to go through the battlefield and enters a room he and his mother stay, Inuyasha enters to see Izayoi in a sitting position, holding what believed to be a fatal wound located on her abdomen.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" said Izayoi as she tries to slow down the bleeding "I wish I could stay with you little longer"

Inuyasha the notices a dead enemy samurai in on the floor with his own katana embedded in his chest, Izayoi counterattacked him but got a fatal wound during that. Inu no Taicho did train her self-defence if she ever did get into danger while he's not around. But now she is dying in front of her son, oh how it breaks her heart to see this.

"Sochi, behind me in the cupboard" said Izayoi "A keepsake from your father"

Inuyasha nods with tears in his eyes, he run towards the cupboard and saw a gauntlet. He takes it out and looks at it.

"That gauntlet once belong to your father, he wants you to have it and take his title" said Izayoi "The title of the Inu-overlord; with it you can rule everything you truly desire. I loved your father so much that I granted his last wish for you; honour his legacy, Inuyasha and make me proud"

After that, Izayoi collapses on the ground due to lack of blood in her body; Inuyasha ran towards her, trying to find a way to save her. Izayoi looks up at Inuyasha's crying face and caressed his tear stained cheek.

"You look so like your father" said Izayoi smiling "My sweet boy, all grown up; I love y..."

And with her last breath, she dies peacefully in Inuyasha's arms; Inuyasha starts to cry and held her close to him. Still crying until his heart aches, then he cries louder, louder until it replaces into a growl and he growls angrily as his anger starts to overwhelm him, he curses everyone; he cursed those who shun at him, cursed those who took his mother and father away, and he curses at Kami for making this happening and doing nothing about it.

"DAMN YOU KAMI!" shouts out Inuyasha at the heavens as his eyes turn red, his demon side temporally taking over. He turns to the door, gently placing his deceased mother on the floor and dashes to outside to get his bloody revenge. "RAH!"

He slaughters everyone he sees, either they be the enemy of residence of this castle, including children. He stains the walls and flooded the courtyard with blood, he spared no one; he wiped out them entire warlord's army and even slaughtered the warlord himself. Most of the samurai retreated in fear, screaming "demon" and "monster"; Inuyasha is on the castle roof roaring at the heavens where the full moon bleeds red. In his left hand is the gauntlet, slowly the jewel encrusted on it returns its shine.

The castle is getting engulfed by the flames and starts collapsing as the foundations are weakening from the flames. Inuyasha starts to fall into the burning castle and was never heard of again...until later.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha was luckily saved by red creatures with black goat horns and brought him here in the dark tower in the demon realm. The wise old grey creature examines him and listens to one of the creature's reports.

"A mass killing you say; thousands dead, men women AND children?" said the grey creature with glee "Oh that is GOOD news, he is his father's son alright; rub some acid in his eyes, it's time for our new Overlord to seize the throne."

And that's how Inuyasha came to power and was known to all; he learned more of his father and slowly gained his respect. He conquered villages, castles, ALL of Japan trembles to his reign for 200 years. For evil always finds a way.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha/ Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 3: Kagome's new power

Feudal Era: Village

In Kaede's hut, Kagome is bedridden to heal her wound from the demon known as Mistress Centipede, Inuyasha sat beside the futon Kagome upon while Kaede starts mixing up herbs to treat Kagome's wound. Inuyasha is curious why she's helping Kagome and starts to ask.

"Hey, old hag" said Inuyasha "I want to know why you're helping us as I tried to destroy your village"

"Ye only tried to destroy my home to save me older sister Kikyo" said Kaede "Whom she was burned in the fire 50 years ago"

"Sister...wait a minute, you're that kid sister Kikyo had" said Inuyasha

"Aye, t'was 50 years ago, now I'm an old woman" said Kaede "And she is not Kikyo you knew"

"I figured that much" said Inuyasha "She would be in her late 60s by now if she was still alive; or forever young if I mark her as mine"

"Aye, it also pains me to see Kikyo's death" said Kaede as she then starts treating the wound "Her bleeding has stopped and she'll be back on her feet in a day, until then, ye best not cause trouble in the village if ye want the girl resting"

"Of course" said Inuyasha "I wasn't thinking of leaving her side"

"Even though her not Kikyo?" said Kaede

"Not by body, but her soul still resides" said Inuyasha, his eyes soften as he glances at the sleeping form of Kagome. "But she does resemble her and I'm just happy to see that a part of her lives on."

Kaede smiles as she leaves the room to get fresh water and rags for Kagome; Inuyasha stays beside her all the time; he couldn't stop looking at her sleeping form and she reminds her of Kikyo 50 years ago. Inuyasha remained there all night, never left her side to eat and sleep, despite his 50 year slumber he is well energized and can go without sleep for a week.

Outside

Outside the hut of the village, Kaede is doing some farming under the moonlight and placing talismans around the perimeter of the village so that no demons will enter since the Shikon Jewel has returned.

Unaware of the elderly priestess, a small grey creature wearing raggy robes and with an orb-like lantern hanging over his head to reveal his wrinkly face with a goat-like beard and mutton-chop sideburns.

"Good evening, Kaede" said the creature, startling the old priestess

"Gnarl, what art thou doing here?" said Kaede "Thou here for Inuyasha"

"Aye, I came to welcome the young lord back" said the creature known as Gnarl; he is the eldest of the creatures known as minions. He is a rare kind known as Greys, rumoured to be immortal and immune to talismans and holy objects. Not even an Overlord can summon one as no hive existed in the minion spawning pits. Gnarl turns to the hut and slowly walks to it "It has been 50 years, the last time I saw you, you were just a wee lass, clinging on to the robes of mistress Kikyo. Time does work in strange ways"

"Aye it does" said Kaede nodding at the old Grey.

Gnarl enters the hut, to greet Inuyasha from his 50 year slumber, Kaede continues with her priestess duties, Unaware of the glowing figures soaring from the top of the trees.

Inside the hut

Gnarl enters the hut; Inuyasha didn't notice him as he is focusing on Kagome's sleeping form.

"Oh my, she is a peach" said Gnarl, getting Inuyasha's attention "And quite the resemblance; her long black hair, her beauty, oh fate was good to you sire"

"Gnarl, what are you doing here?" said Inuyasha

"Just came to welcome you back, young lord" said Gnarl "Also to tell you that the Tower is ascending near the village…and I sensed Tenshi near"

"Tenshi" said Inuyasha angrily as he spread his claws and bear his fangs at the mention of those creatures; Tenshi, or angels in the western side of the world, are servants of Kami. 200 years ago Inuyasha's dark domain worried the high goddess that she has sent her servants to deal with the Inu-overlord but failed as he was skilled and powerful…until one Tenshi in a white pelt fired a holy arrow at him and sent him into a deep sleep for 50 years until Kagome's presence woke him up.

But now the Tenshi have returned and are after Inuyasha as usual and to make things worse, Kagome would be in danger if they go after her too since she possesses Kikyo's soul.

"When will the tower rise up?" said Inuyasha

"In about 2 days, sire" said Gnarl "oh I must inform you that the spawning pits were attacked and the Reds, Greens, and Blues fled when the Tenshi attacked 50 years ago. Only the browns remain loyal to you sire"

"Damn it" said Inuyasha "I have to start all over again from scratch; and the Tower Heart?"

"Gone but I believe that it's not far away and somewhere here" said Gnarl

Inuyasha sighs as he nods at his grey minion advisor

"Alright then, leave us" said Inuyasha

"At once, sire" said Gnarl as he fades into darkness; leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Unknown place

Somewhere high in the mountains where the sun always shine, a castle radiates in a golden holy light stands up on the peak of the highest mountain. The glowing winged creatures known as the Tenshi are flying towards the castle. Despite the images in books, the Tenshi aren't all human-like. Some have animal like features such as these ones has the beak-like heads talon-like feet and hands. They have ivory white skin, golden armour and weapons and weaing togas with beautiful patterns; that kind of Tenshi are the Affinity, low class Tenshi that are usually foot soldiers of Heaven's legion. They arrive at the throne room of the castle, where they approach a man in a white furred pelt of a Baboon; his face is concealed by a preserved skull of the Baboon with the skin still on. The Affinities starts screeching but the pelt clad man understands what they are saying.

"So, Inuyasha has awoken and Kikyo has been reincarnated" said the man "This has been unpredicted; I never have thought that they would return 50 years ago, and I was nearly done with the mission Kami-sama placed upon me."

The man then starts snapping his fingers and the room starts to quake, a giant figure approach, swatting the Affinities with its massive arms and made a mess all over the walls. The giant has the same skin tone as the Affinities, it has gold armour and a huge battle-axe; its face is Romanesque as it resembles a Cherub, the Cherub faced giant bows to the Baboon pelt clad man with loyalty and respect.

"Inuyasha has been awoken, I want you to dispose of him, Beloved" said the man

The giant, known as the Beloved, grunts as it understands and vanishes in a flash of golden light; the man smirks under his baboon pelt and remains sitting on his throne.

"Let's see if your awakening hasn't affected your combat skills, Inuyasha" said the man "I decimated your minions while you were sleeping and your precious Tower Heart is remained hidden in Purgatory."

Next day, village

Kagome has woken up and fully healed; she was greeted by Inuyasha and blushed at his handsome face and long silver hair, not to mention his cute white dog ears on the top of his head. She introduced herself as she already knows about Inuyasha through the story books but never knew that he existed.

They both go for a walk at the villages, ignoring the hateful and feared expression on the villagers' faces. Kagome is enjoying the company of the most feared tyrant of all Japan and felt comfortable with him. She told him about her timeline and how it compares to this one; Inuyasha partly listens to her as he just looks at her admirably as she is the spitting image of Kikyo.

Inuyasha smiles that a part of Kikyo still lives on within Kagome, they then sat near a tree and listen to the bird and let the sun shine on them. Even though Inuyasha is evil, he does love the peace when Kikyo was with him but now Kagome is with him and he feels relaxed. Kagome just met Inuyasha and likes his company, even though he is an evil Overlord of all Japan and soon the world.

Kagome pulls out the Shikon Jewel and looks at it, wondering how it got in her in the first place.

"Kikyo died with the jewel and the jewel went with her in the afterlife" said Inuyasha as he answered Kagome's unasked question. "I gave the jewel to her as a gift"

"Where did you get it?" said Kagome

"I stole it from some warlord and killed him for it" said Inuyasha "Not to mention it attracted both demons and Tenshi as they both wanted it to end their continuous conflict"

"Tenshi?" said kagome confused at the word

"You would know them as Angels" said Inuyasha "Anyway, I gave it to Kikyo as a gift when I paid a visit in the village"

"How did she die?" said Kagome

Inuyasha looked away and looked sad as he remembered that incident 50 years ago.

"The villagers found out that Kikyo and I were together and they sentenced her to death" said Inuyasha "I found out that they were about to kill her, so I went to save her and punish those who dare try to hurt her"

"You must love her so much" said Kagome

"I did" said Inuyasha as he turns his head to Kagome and smiles at her "She may have died but a part of her lives on within you, Kagome. I want you to have the Jewel, you might call it a family heirloom"

"Thank you" said Kagome as she kisses him on the cheek and rest her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushes at what Kagome did and smiles at her; he wraps his arm around her and pulled her towards him, watching the sunset. However their peaceful moment didn't last long as a golden light shines above them and the sound of choirs singing echoes in the wind. The Villagers immediately enter their houses as they know what that golden light and beautiful singing means.

Kagome is amazed by the sight but Inuyasha is grunting in pain as the light hurt his eyes and the beautiful singing is like a horrible screeching sound to his ears; Inuyasha is a Hanyou and the demon traits he inherited does not go nicely to something holy. But Inuyasha does have his human traits as he does resist the light and sound for a while.

"Damn that light" said Inuyasha "And that horrible singing"

"What do you mean" said Kagome watching the light and listening to the music "They're beautiful"

"For humans; but Demons can't stand it" said Inuyasha covering his dog ears and closed his eyes "Even Hanyous like me despise the sight of the light and the sound of angelic music of the Tenshi"

In the light, the Giant Tenshi known as the Beloved crashes to the ground with its axe in both of its hands and stares at Inuyasha with its cherub like head. Kagome yelled with shock as she saw the behemoth of a Tenshi.

"What in the world is that?" said Kagome

"That is a Tenshi" said Inuyasha as he stands up from the ground and bare his claws "Yeah, I know it is ugly but don't worry I'll deal with him. MINIONS!"

Inuyasha raised his gauntlet clad hand to summon his hoard of minions; unfortunately for Inuyasha, only 5 browns were summoned from the ground and caused the Inu-Overlord to deadpan.

"What…the…fu…" said Inuyasha until he was swatted by the Beloved before he could finish his sentence and crashed into a faraway tree.

"INUYASHA!" said Kagome as she was about to aid him but his minions stopped her.

"Stay where you are, Kagome" said Inuyasha warning her. "You'll kill yourself if you get in the way; Tenshis are mercifulness to humans as they reek of evil, no matter how small it is. They can kill you without hesitation"

Kagome understands as she stayed where she is; the Beloved is distracted on Inuyasha to even notice Kagome and ignores her. Inuyasha is glad that the giant Tenshi isn't noticing Kagome as it is mostly focusing on him; he then frowns at the small number of minions he summoned.

_It __appears __that __my __extended __slumber __has __weakened __my __powers, __meaning __my __minion __summoning __has __lowered __to __5; __damn, __I __miss __my __massive __number __of __5000 __minions _thought Inuyasha as he elongates his claws. _Also __my __armour __has __rusted __through __the __years, __leaving __my __Fire __Rat __robe __has __the __only __defence __and __my __claws __as __offence._

Inuyasha then charges at the Beloved and jumps up to it.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" shouts Inuyasha as he uses his slash attack from his claws at the Beloved.

The attack barely scratched the Tenshi and it didn't even grunt in pain, Inuyasha panics as his attacks has also weakened from his 50 year slumber.

_Shit, __it __didn__'__t __even __scarred __him_ thought Inuyasha _Usually __I __could __deal __with __hundreds __of __Tenshi __without __breaking __a __sweat_

The Beloved roars out a battle cry and swung its mighty axe at Inuyasha, Inuyasha ducks under the axe and an ache of trees were chopped up like they were overgrown grass. Inuyasha tries using Iron Reaver Soul Stealer again but no effective blow on the Beloved has been made.

Kagome watches Inuyasha battle against that behemoth of a Tenshi and couldn't do anything about it. She feels helpless that she couldn't help him, even though he is the Inu-Overlord but she wants to help him. The Shikon Jewel then starts to pulse and glow brightly around her neck as it are being worn like a necklace; she looks at the jewel and it starts to flow its power into her.

_What __the__…__the __jewel, __it__'__s __getting __brighter_ thought Kagome

The Beloved sensed the Shikon Jewel's power and then turns to Kagome, Inuyasha starts to panic as the Giant Tenshi is now focusing on Kagome instead of him.

_Damn__it, __Kagome__'__s __in __danger _thought Inuyasha as he dips his fingers in his blood and flicks them off. "Blades of Blood"

The blood solidifies into sharp red blades and heads for the Beloved, but it didn't hurt or get the Tenshi's attention as it slowly walk towards Kagome.

The power still flows into Kagome, her school uniform starts to change into a black kimono, the jewel forms into a brooch on her chest and she is now wielding a bow and arrow. The power stops flowing as Kagome looks at the approaching Beloved, she aims her bow at the Beloved and fires it. The arrow pierces through the Tenshi, causing it to roar in pain as a big hole was created on its chest. This angers the behemoth as it swings its axe at her. The axe was blocked by a barrier protecting Kagome, but the impact is too much as the jewel is starting to crack.

The Beloved saw this and swung its axe once again and the barrier once again blocks the impact, causing the jewel to crack even more; and for the third and final time. The Giant Tenshi swung its axe at Kagome, shattering the barrier and knocking Kagome to the ground. The Shikon Jewel shatters into tiny shards and flew through the Beloved like bullets, creating multiple holes enough to kill the Tenshi as it collapses to the ground.

Inuyasha rushes to check up on Kagome, amazed at the power the Shikon Jewel gave her and also how it eliminated the Giant Tenshi. One shard was embedded into the holey corpse of the fallen Tenshi and pulls it out. The corpse explodes into light and blood, leaving just a halo glowing in its holy radiance. Inuyasha picks it up and places it and the shard near Kagome.

He sat next to the now sleeping Kagome and placed her head onto his lap, stroking her hair and waits for her to awaken. He looks up to see a thousand pink lights scattering across all of Japan, the shards scattered and waiting to be found.

"Impressive, quite impressive sire"

Inuyasha turns to see Gnarl slowly walking towards them so he can get a good look at Kagome. He also notices the shard of the Shikon Jewel and sighs at it.

"Oh dear, what a mess" said Gnarl as he picks up the shard and looks at it "And after you gave it to her too; it would take months or possible years to find all the shards"

"The shards can wait" said Inuyasha "What of the tower, and why can I only summon 5 minions and not my usual 5000?

"You were gone for 50 years, sire" said Gnarl "The Tenshi made a terrible mess in the tower, not to mention bandits looting your treasure and forges."

"Grr, that's just great" said Inuyasha sarcastically "I have now money and I have rusted armour, not to mention I can't even slay a bloody Tenshi like always. If I ever see that Tenshi who put me in that 50 year slumber, I'll kill him"

"Indeed, but the good news is that we found the Tower heart and we are hauling it to the the tower as we speak" said Gnarl

"Well that's good news" said Inuyasha until he feels the ground shake; the birds, animals and villagers panic as the earth quake and the ground cracks as the Dark Tower rises up to an incredible 100 feet. Unlike the traditional Japanese castles, the tower has a foreign and gothic look. It radiates an evil aura and the skies turn dark as the clouds form around the peak of the tower.

"Ah, just in time too" said Gnarl as the waypoint gate appears in front of them. "Come, let us return home"

Inuyasha stands up and carries Kagome bridal style and stands on the waypoint gate; both Inuyasha, Gnarl and Kagome vanishes in a blue flash and arrives at the Dark Tower, that was let abandoned for 50 long years.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha/ Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 4: Fang and Claws of the father

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

Somewhere in Feudal Japan, the mist fills the air as 2 figures are sailing on a rowing boat, heading for an old tomb in a small island. The first figure is a man that looks in his 20s; long silver hair, golden eyes and elven ears. His face has an angelic structure with purple whisker like marks on his cheeks and a Prussian blue crescent moon mark on his forehead; he is wearing a white and red kimono with demonic looking chest plate armour and a white furry cape draping over his left shoulder.

The Second figure is a 4 feet shorter than the first figure; he has green scaly skin, yellow eyes with slit pupils, he is wearing a brown monk like shroud with a brown hat, he is holding a staff with carving of an old man's head and a young beautiful maiden's head.

"Milord, we are here, this is the tomb" said the second figure

"You sure?" said the first figure calmly

"Aye, the staff has always lead us the right way" said the second figure

They reached the island and heads for the tomb, where a pack of wolves reside next to; the wolves growls at the 2 figures heading for the shrine, baring their fangs and growling loudly. The 2nd figure is getting nervous as the wolves are ready to attack; the first figure looks at the wolves with no fear in his face.

"The fang and Claws, which is what I seek" said the first figure "once I obtain them, I will transform into a far greater power. The fang and claws will give me the title I truly deserve; but why should I tell you this, my power is great but it must not be at its limits. Then why is it; is it that I'm afraid or not know my own limits?"

The figures hand starts to glow and lifts it up.

"Perhaps I presume" said the figure as a whip made of demonic energy appears in his hand and lashes at the wolves until each and every one of them are dead. "The fang and claws; that is what I seek"

After the wolves are dead, the first figure looks at the second figure that is hiding behind him.

"Position the staff, Jaken" said the first figure

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru" said the figure known as Jaken as it hops up on the tomb and places the staff on it; the staff magically activates and the head of the maiden starts to scream. "This time, it's the beauty that responds. This isn't the right one, milord"

Sesshomaru says nothing as he walks away and heads back to the boat; Jaken sees his master leave and scurries back to him.

"Wait for me, Milord" said Jaken as he ran after Sesshomaru back to the boat.

Sesshomaru and Jaken left the area to keep searching the "Fang and Claws", a few pack of wolves are leaving the area too, a small flea named Myoga is riding on one of them.

"Oh this is bad news, I must warn Lord Inuyasha" said Myoga

Dark Tower

Inuyasha and Kagome arrives at the tower, it is been badly damaged and reeked of holiness. Inuyasha growls at this as he's been gone for 50 years, leaving his domain defenceless for the Tenshi to strike.

"I know what you are thinking sire and I'm sorry" said Gnarl "The Tenshi caught us by surprise and damaged the tower. But it still stands and we'll begin construction immediately"

"And what of the spawning pits and forger" said Inuyasha

"They too were damaged, the Tenshi hidden them in purgatory; a realm we minions cannot enter without the assistance of our Overlord." Said Gnarl "It was the "Beloved" Tenshi that guarded the Tower Heart and thanks to Ms Kagome here, we obtained it"

Inuyasha looks at the sleeping form of Kaogme in his arms, he smiled at her and was grateful for both saving his life and help locate the tower heart by killing the Tenshi.

"What about the quarters?" said Inuyasha

"The sleeping quarters were damaged but not severally" said Gnarl "The stairway is still intact, you can put Ms Kagome to bed for her to sleep"

"Thanks" said Inuyasha as he then head up upstairs

While Inuyasha head upstairs, Gnarl summons the 5 minions; they saluted to the elder Grey.

"Alright, you snivelling bags of vomit" said Gnarl "The master wants this place back to its former glory, so get to work"

"Hai" said the minions as the scurried to work, some were bickering and fighting with the debris as weapons. They laugh as they whack them and were pounced on; the minions weren't working but fighting.

"*sigh* it's hard work to be evil" said Gnarl

Sleeping Quarters

Inuyasha arrives at the bedroom, fortunately it wasn't damaged that much as the bed remains intact. Inuyasha gently places Kagome on the bed and pulls up the covers for her. Inuyasha sat beside the bed and watches over Kagome like he did back in the village; he smiles at her as she saved his life from the Tenshi since his powers weren't fully awoken.

He strokes her cheek with his hand and she moans from the touch before turning her head aside.

_That __power,__she __has __it __like __Kikyo __has _thought Inuyasha _The __Jewel __gave __her __that __power; __could __it __have __sensed __the __evil __in __her __and __corrupted __her __soul?_

Inuyasha is puzzled at the power he witnessed, not to mention the shattering of the jewel and only one shard is in her possession. The Shard is embedded in her magically when he placed it on her, but that didn't concern him as nothing has changed about Kagome apart from her new change of clothes.

It took a few hours later for Kagome to wake up and Inuyasha is now sleeping on the side of the bed. She smiles at him as she then stroke his dog ears that made him moan happily like a dog would when its ears are being stroked. This wakens the Overlord and looks up to see her awake.

"Hi"said Inuyasha "Sleep well"

"Hai" said Kagome nodding "What happened?"

"You saved my from that Tenshi" said Inuyasha "After that, the Shikon Jewel was broken"

"It did, I'm so sorry" said Kagome worried

"It's alright" said Inuyasha "It just made life more interesting, that's all"

Then suddenly Inuyasha slapped his neck as something was biting him; he looked at his palm to see a flea, but not just any flea but Myoga the Flea.

"Well, well; look who decided to say hello" said Inuyasha sarcastically and angrily at the flea.

"Hello, Lord Inuyasha" said Myoga as he bows to Inuyasha before he was squished by the pissed off Overlord. "Ow, please be gentle"

"Give one good reason I should?" said Inuyasha

"Because I have news to tell you" said Myoga "Sesshomaru has desecrated one of your father's tombs"

"Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha

"Hai, it seems he is looking for the remains" said Myoga

"That bastard" said Inuyasha as he then stands up and tighten his fist at this "Has he no shame, desecrating our father's tomb like this. What is he after?"

"I'm not sure but it seems the "Fang and Claws" said Myoga "But I'm not sure what he meant by that"

"Then I'll just have to find him and demand the answers out of him" said Inuyasha

"No need" said Gnarl weakly as he then slowly heads for the room, he is covered in blood and lacerations all over his body. If he wasn't immortal he would be dead by now "Sesshomaru has arrived"

"What!" said Inuyasha in shock "How did he get in here, wasn't the tower supposed to have a barrier to keep intruders in?"

"The barrier has been destroyed since the Mana runes were confiscated by the Tenshi" said Gnarl in pain "I forgot to mention this, forgive me sire"

"Worthless…" mutters Inuyasha angrily at Gnarl until he calmed down "No matter, I'll search for the missing runes later. Until then, I'll deal with Sesshomaru; Kagome please stay here, Sesshomaru will kill you without hesitation"

"But…" said Kagome

"Don't argue" said Inuyasha "You need rest"

After that, Inuyasha left the quarters; Gnarl and Myoga sighs at this and shock their heads.

"Oh dear" said Myoga "Just woke up from his 50 year slumber and trouble started already"

"Er can I ask you both a question" said Kagome to both Myoga and Gnarl "Who is this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother" said Gnarl "Before his father met his mother, he had a mate. Despite this, the great Inu no Taicho feel in love with Lady Izayoi and had Inuyasha."

"And since then, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru became rivals for their father's reign; Inuyasha won the battle but Sesshomaru was too stubborn to admit defeat so he and that traitor Jaken travels to grow stronger that Lord Inuyasha" said Myoga

"And this "Fang and Claws" said Kagome "What are they?"

"I'm not sure, I believe they are Lord Inu no Taicho's possessions" said Myoga "Probably weapons, I remember that he did once possess the Tetsusaiga, maybe that's the "Fang" since it was forged by one of his fangs. But the "Claws" is a mystery to me, he doesn't tell us much"

"He mostly goes to the Blacksmith Totosai to forge those weapons for him instead of Giblet" said Gnarl Inu no Taicho doesn't trust minions with making weapons for him but trust them to make their own weapons and armour."

"And what about Inuyasha, does he trust you to forge him weapons" said Kagome

"Mostly he doesn't use weapons since he liked using his own claws to kill" said Gnarl "But he like the armour Giblet made, he once complimented Giblet for created this "Work of Art" for him. Giblet was pleased and happy to have heard this"

Kagome giggled at this, despite his reputation, he can be a nice guy sometimes.

Throne Room

Inuyasha came down to the throne room to see Sesshomaru and Jaken just standing there. Inuyasha glares angrily at his half-brother while he walks to the throne and sits on it.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha

"You know what I want" said Sesshomaru "The location of the Fang and Claws, tell me it"

"Sorry, I don't know" said Inuyasha "Even if I do I wouldn't tell you where father's resting place is, you grave robber"

"is that so" said Sesshomaru "Shame; you don't have a choice, little brother"

Sesshomaru then charges at Inuyasha and slashes his claws at him; Inuyasha dodges the attack and counter-attacks him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru starts baring their claws at each other. The battle is chaotic as their slashes starts destroying pillars and damaging walls; the attack causes the room to become unstable as the tower starts rumbling.

But this doesn't stop the 2 brothers from fighting as they keep on fighting; Kagome noticed that the tower is rumbling that she left the room and head downstairs with Gnarl and Myoga; they saw Inuyasha fighting Sesshomaru that they have to help him but stopped by Jaken.

"Jaken, you snivelling bags of vomit" said Gnarl angrily at Jaken "You dare come back here"

"Silence, old man" said Jaken smirking "Lord Sesshomaru will not be interrupted by the like of you, especially from a human"

Jaken then slams his staff on the floor and summons a hoard of juvenile minions that betrayed their Overlord and served Sesshomaru instead.

"Kill them" said Jaken to the juvenile minions

The minions charges to kill Kagome, Myoga and Gnarl; Kagome and Myoga ran back upstairs but Gnarl just stands there at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gnarl, what are you…"

"Don't worry about Gnarl, Miss Kagome" said Myoga on her shoulder "Despite is appearance, Gnarl is a minion master meaning he trains them to fight and serve their Overlord. Watch"

Kagome watches and sees Gnarl begins fighting off the Juvenile minions swiftly and flexibly with his skilled martial arts. He dodges quickly from the slashes of the minions' weapons and disarms them by breaking their arms and dislocating their shoulders. He even snap their necks to kill them instantly and kick them between the legs to KO them; the minions were knocked out and does a "Come and get me" taunt at Jaken.

Jaken growls as he then charges at Gnarl; the 2 minions then began fighting unarmed with the same form of minion martial arts. They both dodge, block and count-attack each other punches and kicks. Kagome and was amazed that Gnarl is still flexible and moves like those old senseis from those 70s martial art movies she watches on television.

Gnarl and Jaken continues fighting each other, Gnarl is doing quite well for his age since Jaken is still a rookie when it comes to being a minion master. The reason Jaken betrayed the Overlord over Sesshomaru is because he is jealous of Gnarl taking the title as Minion master and tried to s claim that title by defeating Gnarl but failed countless times.

And today this is his 10'603rd time he failed to defeat Gnarl when Gnarl kicked him between the legs and tosses him to the ground.

"I win again, Jaken" said Gnarl with a smirk on his wrinkly face.

"Damn you" said Jaken until Gnarl kicked him away and sent him crashing into the wall.

"The way is clear, Mistress Kagome" said Gnarl smiling at Kagome

"er…thank you" said Kagome dumbstruck at Gnarl's martial art skills.

"Don't worry about being shocked, Miss Kagome" said Myoga "Gnarl is amazing, that's why he's Minion Master"

Kagome agrees with the flea as she come down stairs, Inuyasha is having trouble going against Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru noticed.

"It seems your 50 year slumber has weakened you, Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru "If it weren't for that human you cared about, then you might have a chance of becoming more stronger than me"

"Shut up" said Inuyasha angrily at his brother as he then slashes at Sesshomaru and only destroying parts of his armour on his shoulder. Then Sesshomaru saw an opening and plunged his hand into Inuyasha's left eye.

"Got you" said Sesshomaru as he then removes his hand and pulled out a strange black orb. Inuyasha placed his hand over his damaged eye and stares at the orb with shock. "Father was clever, placing his remains inside this pearl in your eye; it seems he doesn't want the Fang and Claws undefended"

"So he placed within my eye?" said Inuyasha as he removed his hand to reveal his left eye without a pupil.

"Exactly" said Sesshomaru "He really did love you more, little brother. He made you his successor instead of I. My loathing of you is strong, Inuyasha; and the pleasure of your domain crumbles is great to me when I'll start my domain. Jaken"

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru" said Jaken as he then stands up and rushes to his master. He gives him the staff to see if it responses positively to the pearl. "Now let's see if I'm right"

Sesshomaru drops the pearl onto the ground and plunges the staff onto it; the face of the old man starts to laugh at it touches the pearl. A sign that the tomb of Inu no Taicho is inside.

"Milord the old man laughs" said Jaken "It means the tomb will open"

"Excellent" said Sesshomaru as the pearl starts to disappear and a portal appears in front of him. "Come Jaken"

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru" said Jaken as Sesshomaru enters the portal and he follows.

Inuyasha growls as he watches his brother enter the portal, he then ran towards it and enters it himself. Kagome also enters the portal along with Gnarl and Myoga before the portal completely closes.

Inside the Portal

Inuyasha entered the portal but does not see Sesshomaru or Jaken anywhere in the roadway of the portal. However he sees Kagome, Gnarl and Myoga behind him, he was shocked to see her in the portal with him.

"W-what are you doing here?" said Inuyasha

"Helping you, what do you think?" said Kagome "After all, we can't let him take what's rightfully yours"

"Whatever's in there is not mine" said Inuyasha "It belonged to my father and I must protect it"

"Your father is dead, sire" said Gnarl "Meaning you have the right to claim it; he wanted you to have it. Besides it would help you regain your former strength if you have your father's power in your possession"

Gnarl has a point, Inuyasha" said Kagome "What would your father think if his possessions were taken by Sesshomaru"

"I'd think he would be pissed off at me if he was alive" said Inuyasha as he then sighs at this "And you 2 make a good point, whatever is in there probably made my father ruthless."

So Inuyasha, Kagome, Gnarl and Myoga travels through the roadway of the portal until they reached the other side.

Minion Graveyard

Inuyasha, Kagome, Gnarl and Myoga arrived at the other side and appears to be in a valley littered with bones. Up in the sky are skeletal birds flying around a building made out of human and demon bones.

"Whoa" said Kagome as she looked at the Tomb "Nice architecture"

"Lord Inu no Taicho commanded enslaved humans and demons to build this tomb out of the bones of the demons and humans, not to mention Tenshi, he slain" said Gnarl as he presents the scattered bones all over the valley. "It was even the resting place of the minions that died of servitude of their master"

"So this is a minion…graveyard" said Kagome as she is getting scared

"You could put it that way" said Gnarl as they then reach a river of blood; he took out a coin and tosses it into the river.

"Er Gnarl…why did you toss a coin in the river" said Kagome

"To summon Mortis" said Gnarl as a boat appears from the curve of the river; on the boat is an old Blue wearing a ragged cowl and wielding a scythe which is being used as a rowing stick. "Ah, there he is"

"Gnaarl" said the minion known as Mortis with a creepy old voice "You caaalled?"

"hai" said Gnarl "Lord Inuyasha wants to get to the Tomb"

"Of courssse" said Mortis "Jump aaaboard, Lord Inuyaaasssha"

Inuyasha and Kagome gets on the boat while Gnarl stays.

"Aren't you coming, Gnarl" said Kagome

"Love to but can't" said Gnarl "I need to open up a portal back; good luck on claiming your father's possessions, sire"

Mortis then starts rowing the boat to the tomb; Inuyasha looks at the Tomb from beyond.

Inu no Taicho's Tomb

Sessshomaru and Jaken has arrived in the tomb made of bones; Jaken is scared shitless as the skulls on the walls and ceiling are staring at him. Sesshomaru just walk pass the skull covered corridor until he reaches the main room of the tomb. In the room is a throne made of bones and sitting on it is an empty suit of Armour; unlike Samurai armour, this one has an western style with it's tri-pronged helmet.

"Here it is, father's armour" said Sesshomaru "Although he didn't wear it as he has his entire skeleton to create this armour when he died"

"His entire skeleton?" said Jaken in shock when he heard this

"But that's not why I am here" said Sesshomaru as he looks at the Gauntlet and the rusted sword in it's grasp. "What I am here is the legendary Tetsusaiga and the Gauntlet"

Sesshomaru then walk towards the armour to claim the Tetsusaiga and the Gauntlet; as he touches them it zaps his hand, preventing him to touch them.

"Damn, father was clever to make sure I don't take the Tetsusaiga" said Sesshomaru "He knew what I was up to from beyond the grave"

"Good thing to" said Inuyasha as he, Kagome and Myoga arrived in the tomb "We can't have your filthy hands touching them"

"Inuyasha, please show some respect" said Sesshomaru "This is our father's tomb"

"I would say the same thing to you, you graverobber" said Inuyasha

"Lord Inuyasha, Look!" said Kyoga on Inuyasha's shoulder

"What" said Inuyasha until he sees the armour sitting on the bone made throne. "Is that?"

"Hai, an armour suited for an Overlord like yourself; it seems it's been waiting for you to claim it" said Myoga until he looked at Sesshomaru "he cannot claim it, the armour prevents him to take it, along with the sword"

"And you think Inuyasha can?" said Sesshomaru

"Of course, Lord Inu no Taicho made him his successor" said Myoga "It's his birth right, his heritage"

"I couldn't agree more" said Inuyasha "Since you cannot claim it; then allow me to take it"

"I don't think so" said Sesshomaru as he lashes his energy whip at Inuyasha, making him to jump back "If I cannot have it then no one can"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other as their battle for their father's "Fang and Claws"; will Inuyasha claim them to restart his evil domain once again. This battle will decide who will claim the possessions of the late Inu no Taicho.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha/ Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 5: An Overlord Reborn

Inu no Taicho's tomb

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru begun their battle in their father's tomb, Sesshomaru easily dodges Inuyasha's attacks like before. Inuyasha furiously tries to hit his brother but missed and breaks a chunk of the Tomb wall and the bones scatters everywhere on the floor.

"Damn it" said Inuyasha

"Give it up, Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru "You can't win in your league; 50 years has weakened you, your reign has already ended from the beginning"

"Shut up, you bastard" said Inuyasha

"The way you fight me has weakened as well, you fight like you were just a mere child, thrashing your arms aimlessly like that" said Sesshomaru

"I said shut up" said Inuyasha

"You can't fight him unarmed Lord Inuyasha, claim the Tetsusaiga" said Myoga "It's your only hope"

"I know that" said Inuyasha "But Sesshomaru is preventing me of claiming it"

Kagome is watching this and is starting to get worried about Inuyasha; she needs to find a way to help him claim the Tetsusaiga and the armour made out of the bones of Inu no Taicho. Then she remembered the battle against the Tenshi. She destroyed it with her bow and arrow with the power of the Shikon Jewel.

The Shard starts to shine in her and the bow and arrow appears in her hand, she aims at Sesshomaru with it and fires a few shots at him. Sesshomaru sensed this and dodges the arrows and stares at Kagome.

"You dare attack me, human" said Sesshomaru as he then charges at Kagome

"Kagome!" shouts Inuyasha

"Don't just stand there, get the armour and sword" said Kagome as she fired her bow at Sesshomaru again, slowing him down while backing away to keep the distance away from him.

"Miss Kagome is right, Lord Inuyasha" said Myoga "She's stalling Sesshomaru so you can claim your birth right"

Inuyasha growls angrily as he doesn't like this; but like it or not he agrees to it and heads for the armour and Tetsusaiga. He approaches to the armour and it starts to levitate in front of him, he touches it and instead of it zapping Inuyasha, it flashes and magically appears on his person. The armour fits perfectly to him, the Fire Rat robe is under the armour and his head is covered with the helmet.

Then he picks up the sword and it changes form, instead of a rusted old katana, the blade is now 6 foot long and 6 inch thick, the guard is covered on a white fur and the hilt is now twice the length for 2 hands to grasp it.

"Amazing, this armour's power is flowing through me" said the now armoured Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stops attacking Kagome as he turns his head to see Inuyasha now wearing the armour and wielding the Tetsusaiga. He even feels the immense flow of power from the armour coming from it, it causes the tomb to quake violently and the bones from the ceiling start to fall off. As a large demon skull falls towards Inuyasha, he clutches on his Tetsusaiga and sliced it in half and making it miss him. Inuyasha then looked at the new Gauntlet and starts raising it in their air, the horn-like sound echoes in the air and not 5 but 50 minions were summoned and kneeled to him.

"Well…I prefer 5000 minions" said Inuyasha "But beggars can't be choosers. Now back to business, I now have the armour and sword; you bow down or die, Sesshomaru"

"You actually think that having father's armour and sword would make me submit to you?" said Sesshomaru "You are dead wrong; you may have the power but can't you use it well against **ME"**

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he starts to change form; his face elongates into a snout, his elven eyes raise up to his hear and form dog ears, he couches down on all fours as his hands and feet reform in paws. His skin turns furry as white fur covers it and his clothes and armour vanishes. Sesshomaru has fully transformed into his true form, a 20 foot demonic dog with red eyes and toxic acidic saliva drooling from his maw; Inuyasha chuckle as his first challenge to test his new power has begun.

"Kagome, get out of the tomb and get far away as possible" said Inuyasha "I thank you for helping me obtain this armour and I'm grateful, now please do me this favour"

"Hai" said Kagome as she then leaves the Tomb with Myoga before things get ugly in the tomb.

Now that Kagome and Myoga left the tomb safely; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru begins their battle for the title of the Inu-Overlord, Sesshomaru makes the first move by slamming his paw at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges the attack and commands his summoned minions to attack the beast.

Sesshomaru roars in anger as the minions jump onto his fur and starts stabbing him like they are fleas. He shakes them off of his fur and mauls them dead with his vicious jaws. This gives Inuyasha some time to strike, he slashes at him but Sesshomaru caught the blade with his teeth.

"Damn it" said Inuyasha as Sesshomaru lifts up Inuyasha and tosses him into the wall.

Inuyasha didn't crash into the wall as he landed onto his feet and pushed back to strike Sesshomaru once more. He swipes his sword at the beast but only made a shallow cut on the leg, this pissed Sesshomaru off that he starts swiping his paw at the Inu-Overlord. Toxic fumes start to rise up from the melting bones caused by the poisonous drool from Sesshomaru's mouth.

The Browns are suffocating from the fumes and Inuyasha is coughing as the fumes are rising up to his head.

"Damn it, I need to get to higher ground" said Inuyasha as he starts jumping up to escape from the fumes. He climbs up the ceiling and goes through a hole big enough for him to go through.

Tomb roof

Inuyasha jumps off through the hole and landed on the roof of the tomb of his father; the suddenly Sesshomaru crashes through the ceiling inside and landed on the roof as well, he starts growling and narrowing his red eyes at Inuyasha.

BOOM

Thunder booms in the wind as a storm is drawing near; lightning flashes and rain starts to fall heavily onto the 2 brothers. Inuyasha stays where is with his Tetsusaiga in both of his gauntlet clad hands while Sesshomaru lowly growls down his throat at Inuyasha.

Then Inuyahsa made the first move as he dash towards Sesshomaru, he swipes his Tetsusaiga at him but the attack failed as Sesshomaru caught the blade with his teeth and swatted him off with his paws.

Inuyasha flew off and crashed onto the roof unarmed as Sesshomaru as his blade in his mouth; Sesshomaru tossed the blade away and it falls off the roof.

"No" said Inuyasha as he saw the Tetsusaiga throw off the roof by Sesshomaru, then he looks up at him and narrows his eyes with anger. "You bastard"

Inuyasha yells out a battle cry and charges at his demon brother in his beast form, Sesshomaru roars and howls at Inuyasha as he charges at him. Inuyasha keeps his distance from the snapping jaws of his brother in his beast form as he has no weapons to use against him. All he has left is his minions and his claws.

Down at the ground, Kagome exited the tomb and saw Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga plunged on the ground and in its sealed form. She looked and sees dust flying at the roof and hear battle up there.

"Inuyasha-kun" said Kagome as she looks up and then at the Tetsusaiga "Myoga, we need to get up there"

"But Lord Inuyasha said…" protests Myoga

"I don't care, I don't want him dying for me" said Kagome as she pulls out the Tetsusaiga and rushes back inside the tomb.

"Huh…w-wait for me" said Myoga as she skips after Kagome

Meanwhile back up on the Roof, Inuyasha is running out of breath and stained in his own blood as Sesshomaru gave him some trouble in their battle. He summons more minions to attack the demon prince while he charges at him and flick off the blood on his hands.

"Blades of Blood!" said Inuyasha as the blood hardens into shining red blades and flew towards Sesshomaru and sliced through his fur and inflicting huge but not fatal wounds.

The Minions jumps on Sesshomaru and starts stabbing him and cutting through his fur; but to Sesshomaru they are just like fleas that needed stratching off and gnaws off to pop their little heads. He scratched them off his fur and gnaws at them and ate them, he also spat them out due to their horrid taste as they taste like shit.

"You shouldn't eat them, you overgrown dog" said a voice that caused both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to turn their heads to see Kagome on the roof. "You don't know where they've been"

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" said Inuyasha with concern that he sees Kagome on the roof and not far away, safe from harm while he battles Sesshomaru.

"You dropped this" said Kagome as she tossed Tetusaiga to Inuyasha "You can't fight him without it, no show him no mercy"

"I wasn't intending to" said Inuyasha as he caught Tetsuaiga by the Hilt and it transformed when he wields it. "I'm gonna hack him into tiny pieces"

Inuyasha charges at Sesshomaru, he dodges the slams from his paws and the pouncing jaws when he jumps onto top of his snout and begins to swing the blade.

"This is for desecrating my father's tomb, you bastard" said Inuyasha as he swung his blade at Sesshomaru and inflicted a major severe wound and cuased the beast to blow away from the roof. Inuyasha just dismembered Sesshomaru's arm and he watched his brother fall down into the chasm where the Tomb was built near, however Sesshomaru created a portal and escaped his incoming demise. Inuyasha saw this and snarls at the cowardly escape that Sesshomaru made, he plunged Tetsusaiga into the roof in anger and throttles a neary minion to death until he calms down…unfortunately the poor minion didn't survive the Inu-Overlord's anger management and died in the process.

Anyway, Kagome came along beside Inuyasha and looked down at the chasm where Sesshomaru created a portal to escape, she saw the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and she understands the anger because it was Sesshomaru that soiled his father's tomb just to claim the armour and sword made by his own bones and fang.

Inuyasha now wears this armour and wears it as a keepsake and to honour his father. Blood stains the armour but it can be cleaned off, dents and scratches can be fixed, but the honour and memory of the previous Inu-Overlord is irreplaceable to Inuyasha, despite the fact that he hadn't met him in person, but he is close with him as the armour his son now wears right now.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"I'm fine" said Inuyasha "I just despise Sesshomaru, he has no respect of my father's resting place. Trying to steal what's left of him"

"I think your father wants you to have the Tetsusaiga and the armour" said Kagome "I mean Sesshomaru couldn't touch them and you can"

"Yeah, I know" said Inuyasha nodding at Kagome "He really cared for me that he made he his successor, I must have made him proud"

"You already have" said Kagome smiling at Inuyasha as she kissed him on the cheek before she walks away.

Inuyahsa blushes while he touched his cheek where Kagome kissed, he turns his head to see Kagome.

_She is so beautiful, she's like a spitting image of Kikyo_ thought Inuyasha as he soften his eyes and smiles at her and got a smile back. _She may not be Kikyo herself, but at least she'll be with me so I won't be alone._

Inu no Taicho's Tomb

Inuyasha and Kagome got off the roof and visits the interior of the Tomb, Inuyasha pays his respects to his father and prays for his rest. He knows that he isn't at Paradiso since Demons don't go there but he is at another afterlife so he can rest with Izayoi.

"If my mother was alive now, she would love to see you, Kagome" said Inuyasha "You and her would become good friends, like she did with Lady Kushina of Konoha"

"What happened to them?" said Kagome

"My mother was attacked and killed, she gave me my father's gauntlet 250 years ago." Said Inuyasha "and father sacrificed his life to save mine and my mother's; he even gave me the title of the Inu-Overlord. I loved and respected my father, I loved him that I accepted the title and honour him as his son"

Kagome smiles at Inuyasha that his parents showed their love to him, and the armour and Tetsusaiga was proof the father's love in return. But after the deaths of Inuyasha's parents, he was alone, hated and feared be everyone, until he met Kikyo until her death.

And now Kagome enters Inuyasha's life, he feels happy she is here with him. And it was thanks to her that she helped him defeat the Beloved Tenshi and claim the Tetsusaiga and the Armour.

"But now, I think they will be in peace that I'm no longer alone for 200 years" said Inuyasha as he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and looks softly into her eyes. "Now that I'm with you"

Kagome blushes and gazes at Inuyasha's golden eyes and moves to him in a kiss, she kisses him on the lips and Inuyasha shares in with the kiss. They both embrace into each other's arms and continue with their kiss until they broke for air.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha softly

"Inuyasha" said Kagome softly as she rest her head on Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes. "I love you"

That made Inuyasha smile as he strokes Kagome's raven hair while he held her close to him. He hasn't heard that since Kikyo was alive, it could be a part of Kikyo in Kagome that said it..or not, he doesn't care.

"I love you too, Kagome" said Inuyasha

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

In the dark forest of Feudal Japan, a woman wearing a black cloak is causally walking through the woods while the full moon beams out at her. She is bare footed she walks perfectly fine despite the hardness and coldness of the ground. She hums a song she once knew, a wonderful and beautiful song and it's a perfect time for it during a full moon.

"Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you"

Then suddenly the celestial beams were gone as a golden light beams at the forest, the woman looks up to see a choir of Tenshi soaring down to the ground with their weapons unsheathed. The woman smirks. She pulls off her cloak to reveal her form, her face is beautiful with red lips and red eyes with red eye shadow, her hair is dark green, so dark that it nearly looked black and it is in a bob hair style.

Her uniform is like a Kunoichi would wear but it reaches her thighs and with a yellow sash around her waist. She has a black choker around her neck, black gloves that goes down to her wrists and are fingerless, and on her feet are black toeless foot guards that exposes her toes and heel.

The Tenshi lands on the ground in front of the woman, pointing their weapons at her, she just stands there and feel no intimidation from those warriors of Kami.

"That all that bitch Kami has sent to stop me?" said the woman as she starts flicking her wrist and one of the Tenshi instantly got torn to shreds, this startled the Tenshi as they saw their fellow warrior got torn to pieces by something unknown. Until one of them saw strands of razor sharp wire on the woman's fingers and they go on around the area that surrounds the Tenshi. "Is that really all, shame…"

The woman then crossed her arms, causing the wires to move and slice through the Tenshi; making a bloody mess as blood and gore litters the forest floor and paints some of the trees in red as the flesh starts to explode when they glow and splatter into blood.

"…I was expecting something more challenging" said the woman "Oh well"

The woman walks away from the bloody mess she made with her razor wires that she weaved with her hand, the wires were in face her hair as they are connected to her head, even her suit was made of her hair that she magically wore them into an outfit she liked.

She then continues singing her favourite song under the moonlight; her voice was beautiful when she sung it.

"Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song

Let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

in other words,

I love... you"

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 6: Yura of the Umbra Witches

Dark Tower

Inuyasha and Kagome returns to the Dark Tower, the InuOverlord commands the minions to repair the damages as there was a battle before when Sesshomaru intrudes the tower to claim the Tetsusaiga and the armour that was forged by the very bones of the InuOverlord's late father.

The said armour and sword are at the forge to be repaired and stored in the InuOverlord's private armoury. The Tower's smithy Giblet is doing the work on the armour very professionally as he had been under the service of the very first InuOverlord before Inu no Taicho.

Some the minions are slacking off as they are busy playing shogi and card games, despite their lack of intelligence, Gnarl is left supervising the minions while Inuyasha and Kagome are upstairs.

Sleeping Quarters

The sleeping quarters are fully repaired thanks to the minions; it looked beautiful and intimidating as it suits an Overlord and his new mistress. Now Inuyasha and Kagome are in bed together, their lips are pressed together and both of them are embraced in each other's arms. They moaned softly when they kiss, Kagome's eyes are closed and her arms are around Inuyasha's neck and long silver hair.

_Inuyasha _thought Kagome while she moans as she feels his tongue trying to enter her mouth and she opens it for him.

_Kagome_ thought Inuyasha as he continues kissing Kagome passionately while he strokes her raven hair and wrapping his left arm around her waist; his cock is feeling hard and it poking her between the legs.

Kagome felt this and moaned in pleasure as she feels him prodding; she touched his cheek and smiles at him.

"Inuyasha, please take my virginity" said Kagome

"A-Are you sure?" said Inuyasha concerned for her

"Hai" said Kagome "I want you to be my first, I love you when I first saw you and I want to be with you"

This made Inuyasha happy; he has been alone for over 200 years and has only a few friends in his life. He kissed her again and she shares in with the kiss while they took off their clothes until they are now naked.

"Now are you sure about this" said Inuyasha "Because there is no turning back when we do this"

"I'm sure" said Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek "Please be gentle"

"I will" said Inuyasha as he positioned himself on top of Kagome "Ready?"

"Hai" said Kagome nervously because it is her first time since she is a virgin.

"Okay, this will hurt a moment but I don't worry, I'm here" said Inuyasha before he then slowly inserted in her, Kagome starts to cry out in pain and tears seep out of her brown eyes. Inuyasha felt bad hurting her but he know that she wanted this, then her expression is changed from discomfort to comfort. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm alright now" said Kagome smiling at her Hanyou lover and placed her hand on his cheek. "Can I have it slow first?"

"Of course" said Inuyasha "I'll go slowly for you"

Inuyasha then kissed Kagome passionately and starts thrusting slowly into her slightly bleeding pussy since her hymen broke. She moans passionately while she kisses Inuyasha and feels his cock move slowly inside her. Inuyasha placed one hand on one of Kagome's breasts and starts massaging it and playing with her nipple with his thumb.

Kagome moaned with pleasure when she broke the kiss and Inuyasha placed his mouth on her free breast and sucking on her nipple.

"I-Inuyasha" moaned Kagome and she wrapped his head around her arms and feels him going faster and faster inside. "Ah, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha growls lustfully as his demonic nature is starting to act up and starts speeding up his thrusts, Kagome felt this and started moaning loudly as she possibly can, and not to mention the entire tower is rumbling caused by the thrusts from Inuyasha.

Kagome's body is moving back and forth, she never felt like this in her teenage years and it felt amazing to her, she embraced Inuyasha's head closer to her chest and continued moaning with pleasure from the love making Inuyasha is giving to her. Kagome moans softly into Inuyasha's dog ears and made them twitch.

"Harder" moaned Kagome to Inuyasha

Inuyasha heard her and thrusts in and out of her hard; she embraced him tightly in her arms, not letting him go while he continues. Kagome is losing all of her strength in her arms that she let go he Inuyasha, giving him some room to move around. He stops sucking Kagome's breast and moved up to kiss her neck and slowly breathing at it while bearing his fangs.

_I found her, she is the one I'm sure of it _thought Inuyasha _for 200 years I searched for the one to be my mate and I found her. I'm sorry Kikyo, you were supposed to be the one but death drove us apart._

"Ah, Inuyasha; I'm gonna cum" moan Kagome softly as she reached her climax.

"So am I" said Inuyasha as he is reaching his climax, he came in Kagome's womb and then sunk his fangs into her neck.

Kagome gasped in pain when she feels the fangs pierce the skin and bleeds, but the pain stops when Inuyasha pulled out his fangs and licked the wound clean and it healed instantly, leaving only a bite mark on her neck.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome" said Inuyasha feeling guilty for hurting her "It's a demon custom to mark their mates so no one can steal them, you are the one I searched for those last 200 years. I hope you forgive me"

Kagome remained silent for a moment and then smiled sweetly at him; she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't mind" said Kagome as she then snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and falls asleep peacefully in her new lover's arms.

Inuyasha smiles at Kagome; she helped fill the void in his heart that has been empty for over 200 years. Of all the Hanyous and humans he slept with in his bicentennial life, they don't compare to Kagome as she is the one true mate for him.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome" said Inuyasha as he kissed her forehead and then lowered his eyes and falls asleep.

Somewhere in a local village

Night covers the local village somewhere in feudal Japan, a cloaked figure strolls through the empty pathways and humming to a song with her beautiful voice.

"Fly me to the moon

Let my play across the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

I other words, hold my hand

I other words, darling kiss me"

"Such a beautiful song, especially in the starry sky tonight"

The cloaked woman turns to see a figure in the shadows, all you can see is his blue eyes and fox-like grin. She goes in a offensive stance as but the figure hold out his hands in defence.

"Calm down, I'm not an enemy" said the figure "we all share a common foe, do we not?"

"And who, do I mind ask you are?" said the woman

"It has been 200 years since we last talked, Yura of the Umbra Witches" said the figure "Surely you haven't forgot about me"

The woman known as Yura pulled down her hood to reveal her beautiful face and red eyes with red eye shadows and dark green bob hair.

"So what do I owe the honour of the son of Kyuubi's presence?" said Yura

"You do know that Inuyasha has awoken from his 50 year slumber" said the son of Kyuubi

"Hai, I am aware" said Yura as she then blushes and averting her eyes "What of it?"

"Oh come on, I know you and him go way back 200 years ago" smirked the son of Kyuubi as he crossed his arms. "Don't you want to see him?"

"It wouldn't make a difference" said Yura sadly "I'm not the one he seeks"

"So, I found my true mate and that doesn't stop me having more mates" said the son of Kyuubi "And Inuyasha is the Inu-Overlord, it is traditional for him to have a harem"

"Are you trying to convince me to be his mate?" said Yura

"Of course not, it is not my place to play matchmaker" said the son of Kyuubi "That is your decision to make, but I would like you to do me a favour"

"What is it?" said Yura

"Just a small errand, nothing too serious" said the son of Kyuubi as he pulled out a scroll and presents it to Yura "I want you to deliver him this for me, it's at the upmost urgency that you deliver it at all costs"

"You said it not serious" said Yura

"I said it's nothing TOO serious, but it is serious nonetheless" said the Son of Kyuubi "And I ask you this because you are capable of dealing with Tenshi more than I"

"Bullshit, you can take out an entire choir of Tenshi in no time" said Yura

"True but I have my reasons of not going there myself" said the Son of Kyuubi "I have my little brother to take care of, including my lovers"

"I see" said Yura "I understand"

"Well good luck, Yura" said the Son of Kyuubi "And watch out, no doubt that Fortitudo is still hunting you down"

"He is; that damn 3 headed Tenshi" said Yura angrily as she remembered that tenshi that led the assault on her clan and massacred them, the only survivors are herself, the princess and the half breed that are under a spell that cannot be broken for 500 years. "If I ever see him again, I'll tear of all of his faces off with my bare hands"

"Good luck with that" said the Son of Kyuubi as he then vanishes in a ball of red flames. "I'll be seeing you later, and give my regards to Inuyasha for me when you deliver that scroll to him. Sayonara"

After that, the Son of Kyuubi vanished in a puff of smoke when the flames died out. Yura shrugged and continued her stroll in the night and continues her song

"Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you"

Morning: Dark Tower

Morning has pass and Kagome is getting worried, she is worried about returning back to the present so she can focus on her school work, she maybe Inuyasha's new mistress but she needs to study.

She got her school clothes on in a rush and hoping on one foot while she tries to get her shoe on.

"Come on, damn it" said Kagome as she tries to get her shoe on until she lost her balance and fall on the floor "Ah…ow"

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he woke up when he sensed Kagome stressing over something. "Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm gonna be late for school" said Kagome "I need to return home and study"

"I see" said Inuyasha as he understands her "You fell in the bone-eater well when you came here, did you"

"Hai" said Kagome

"And I guess you can get back there the same way" said Inuyasha "I can help you"

"Are you sure?" said Kagome "I don't want to trouble you as you got your Overlord duties"

"Not at all" said Inuyasha "I would be delighted to help you; you are my mate after all"

"Oh about that, how come I don't have those ears like yours" said Kagome "I thought I would have some demonic features on me when you marked me"

"That only worked if you're mated with a pure blood Demon and the possibilities of that are low since my mother was still herself" said Inuyasha "I'm a Hanyou, it works differently to us"

"I see" said Kagome "Anyway, I got to go back or I'll be late"

"Alright, just let me get dressed" said Inuyasha as he god out of bed and walked passed Kagome butt naked.

Kagome blushed when she saw Inuyahsa's naked body, 200 years has been good to him as his chest is lean and not too muscly. Inuyasha got his kimono on and Fire Rat robe as well; he strapped his Tetsusaiga by his waist and put his gauntlet on.

"Alright, I'm ready" said Inuyasha "Let's go; climb on my back"

"Pardon?" said Kagome

"It's faster this way, we don't want you late for your education" said Inuyasha

"Okay" said Kagome as she climbed on Inuyasha's back and wrapped her arms around his neck while Inuyasha placed his hands on her ass to hoist her up.

"Hold on tight" said Inuyasha as he then dashed towards the window and jumped off.

The bedroom is 100 feet high above ground, Kagome is getting terrified as she and Inuyasha falls down to the ground, she screams in terror as the speed of the fall is too much for her. She held on tight to Inuyasha as she falls, then if stops as Inuyasha landed on the throne room balcony on his feet.

"Here we go" said Inuyasha as he placed Kagome on the floor and got a bonk on the head by her "Ow…what was that for"

"I was scared to death back then" said Kagome angrily "Next time I'll take the stairs"

"But you said you're in a rush?" said Inuyasha

"I just realised that I'm in Fuedal Japan, 500 years in the past, I have plenty of time" said Kagome

"Er technically that's not true" said Gnarl as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and spooked Kagome for a moment.

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"The timeline in our era and yours are connected in the well" said Gnarl "When a day is past here, a day is past in your era as well"

"So you mean I don't have plenty of time at all?" said Kagome

"Sorry, Ms Kagome but that's how time travel works" said Gnarl

Kagome sighed at this, then Gnarl spoke again.

"Also, we're moving the Well here in the Tower so you can go back to your Era and back, but the removal temporally deactivated it for a few days"

"WHAT!" shouted Kagome as she then grabbed Gnarl by the collar and shook him violently "don't you realise that I have to study for a very important test coming in a week, by books are at home and I can't get them now"

"Don't fret, I can help" said Gnarl "We have a library and I can tutor for you. Just please stop shaking me"

"Oh" said Kagome with relief and dropped Gnarl "that is good news"

"Indeed" said Inuyasha until he noticed something strange on the Tower Heart, a vision appears on the heart and reveals Yura fighting against a choir of Tenshi and is struggling. "What the…Yura?"

"Who's Yura?" said Kagome

"She was one of my past lovers 200 years ago" said Inuyasha "I mated with her once but I felt nothing around her, she left me despite the fact that I wanted her with me"

"Why did she leave?" said Kagome

"She wanted to be my one true mate but unfortunately she isn't" said Inuyasha "Also she was an apprentice witch back then and she wanted to continue her training to be a full-fledged witch of the Umbra Clan."

"I see" said Kaomg until she sensed a familiar aura and saw a faint pink glow coming from one of the Tenshi, a BIG Dragon-like Tenshi "I sensed a shard"

"Where?" said Inuyasha

"In the Dragon-like Tenshi" said Kagome

"Perfect" said Inuyasha "This gives me an excuse to see Yura again…I hope you don't mind, Kagome?"

"Not at all" said Kagome sweetly at her lover until she turned serious at the image "We cannot waste time"

"Hai" said Inuyasha as he then turns away from the tower heart and heads for the forgers to put his armour on. "I'll just put my armour on"

"Okay" said Kagome until Gnarl cleared his throat to get her attention

"Ms Kagome, Giblet managed to forge a suitable weapon for you" said Gnarl as he snap his fingers and a minion arrives with a beautiful bow and quiver full of arrows and a small gourd of oil. "the tips are chanted with anti-Tenshi seals that repels them and even kill them, also you can trap them in a ring of fire fuelled by holy oil"

"Holy powers against a Tenshi, that is unexpected" said Kagome as she takes the bow, quiver and gourd.

"humans think that the Tenshi are there to protect them but they are mistaken" said Gnarl "They never care for humans and they will kill under Kami's command. Ms Kagome, be careful of dealing with Tenshi, including the higher class known as "Archangels"

"Archangels like Gabriel, Michael and Raphael?" said Kagome

"I'm impressed that you know about those 3" said Gnarl "Hai, beware of those 3 and other Archangels"

"Hai, anything else I should know?" said Kagome

"Nope, nothing I can think of" said Gnarl until Inuyasha comes back and in his armour and his Tetsusaiga strapped on his waist.

"Teleport me to where Yura is, Gnarl"

"At once, sire" said Gnarl as he bows respectfully to Inuyasha.

Random village

The village is deserted and combusted in flames, Yura uses her razor sharp hair to disembody the Tenshi soaring down to kill her, but that's not the problem. Up in the air is a Giant Tenshi that resembles a 2 headed Dragon with an upside down head for a body, the angelic behemoth hovers in the sky radiating in a golden glow in the sky while watching Yura use her black magic against the Tenshi.

"Piss off" said Yura as she wrap her razor sharp hairs around the Tenshi and pulled them, causing the Tenshi to be torn to bloody chunks and their halos fall onto the floor. Then a pair of giant arms made of her hair punches a bunch of them until they splattered into the walls and painted them while more halos fall onto the floor.

"Alright, who's next?" said Yura as more Tenshi soar down from the heavens and charges at her. "Thought so"

Yura pulled out the razor sharp hair and lashes them at the Tenshi, the angelic warriors then got sliced into pieces while the rest got tangled and trapped in them.

"got you now" said Yura smirking at the caught Tenshi "Time for a puppet show"

Yura moves the hair and forces the entangled Tenshi to move them against their own free will; she forced them to kill their own fellow Tenshi. The controlled Tenshi hack and slash the other Tenshi into huge chunks and Halos while they scream in agony. Yura smiles sadistically as she loves torturing the Tenshi, then she summons a few torture devices like the Iron Maidens and Guillotines; she kicks a few into the Iron Maidens and placed the rest onto the Guillotines before the devices activate that executed the Tenshi, the Iron Maiden closes and pierces them with the spikes and the Guillotines decapitates them with the falling blades.

Yura then looks up to see the Dragon-like Tenshi and frowns at him.

"Is that all you can do to stop me, Fortitudo?" said Yura

"_Not far from it, Witch" _said the Tenshi known as Fortitudo as it speaks in an angelic dialect known as _Enochian "Kami-sama assigned me to eradicate all witches of the Umbra Clan, including you. Surrender now and I will make your death painless as possi…"_

Yura interrupted the Tenshi by tossing a discarded Tenshi weapons at him.

"Oh spare me the dribble" said Yura "Listening to you is boring me to death"

Fortitudo chuckles at Yura and landed in front of her.

"_So you decided to continue this futile battle, Witch"_ said Fortitudo _"Very well, I accept your fight before I damn you into Hell"_

"About fucking time" said Yura as she then watches Fortitudo flap his giant wings and starts breathing fire into the ground until it is too hot for Yura to stand and also he spews out magma from his Dragon heads.

"_There is no escape from here, Witch"_ said Fortitudo _"As I, Fortitudo, servant of Kami and Bringer of the Holy Fire will send you into Hell"_

Yura growls angrily at the Dragon like Tenshi as the fires gets hotter and hotter, the village starts to slowly consumed by the flames and reduce to ashes, including the rocks and trees in the area as well and the river starts to evaporate. She jumps off the hot ground and lands on one of the trees that aren't burned yet.

"_It is futlie to escape, Witch"_ said Fortitudo _"The holy flames of the Heavens will turn you into ash and your soul will be send straight to hell"_

Then suddenly one of Fortitudo's dragon heads was chopped off and falls into the burning ground and got dragged by the demons in Hell.

"_W-What?"_ said Fortitudo with shock as one of his heads was chopped off. Then the flames start to die away and the heat cools down.

"You never shut, don't you?"

Inuyasha arrives at the burned up village with Kagome, his Tetsusaiga stains in fresh Tenshi blood.

"I like Tenshi better when they never talk" said Inuyasha

"_Inuyasha, son of Inu no taicho and human demon-loving whore" _said Fortitudo, this caused Inuyasha to growl with anger as he just insulted his mother. Fortitudo lands on the ground and stares at the armor clad Hanyou _"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you in person, I heard that Lord Naraku has killed you 50 years ago but he failed, Kami-sama will not be pleased that he has failed her"_

Inuyasha remembered that day 50 years ago, he was hit by an enchanted arrow by a Tenshi in a White Baboon's pelt. He even remembered the words he spoke to him.

"_Your evil reign ends here, Overlord; the time of peace has come and the reign of evil is nigh. Kami-sama will no longer watch her children suffer any longer from your cruelty, here you lie while your domain crumbles by the light and tranquility that you stole, and that tainted wench will be sent to the flames of hell"_

Inuyasha growls at that memory as it just reminded him of the death of his once beloved Kikyo, Kagome sensed the anger in Inuyasha and comforts him as she place her hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha turns to look at her and smiled as she is back as Kagome Higurashi.

"Spare me the blabber, but I am curious about this Naraku character" said Inuyasha as he then points his Tetsusaiga at the Dragon like Tenshi. "You will tell me"

Fortitudo laughs at Inuyasha as he is not intimidated by him.

"_What makes you think I would tell you anything?" _said Fortitudo _"I am one of Kami-sama's elite warriors and guardians of good. I am created by Kami-sama to dispose of the Evil and I must complete my mission by eliminating the Umbra Witch Clan, but first I will kill you and I will make Kami-sama proud that I killed the last of the Inu-Overlords and your human slut in case she spawns an heir"_

Then suddenly a Large ring of fire appears around the dragon like Tenshi, this startled him and looks at Kagome as she just fired a flaming arrow on the ground, then he sees a brown holding a gourd of oil.

"_D-Damn it, I'm trapped" _said Fortitudo _"But how?" _

"While you were talking" said Kagome "You dropped your guard and I took advantage of it to create a trap around you"

Yura widened her eyes at this, Kagome was cunning to formulate a stratergy to eliminate Fortutido.

"Tenshi cannot escape the ring of fire fuelled by holy oil" said Inuyasha "Personally I don't use that kind of strategy for is effective, Kagome can you sense anything in him"

"Hai" said Kagome "He possesses a Jewel Shard and a strange red artfact"

"So…you have my Red hive" said Inuyasha as he heads for the trapped Tenshi "Stealing is a crime, and you must pay the price for stealing from me"

"_Please wait, Lord Naraku gave me the Red Hive and I found the shard while hunting down the young witch" _said Fortitudo as he is getting scared now that he is defenceless against Inuyasha. _"He said you are dead for good, he lied to me"_

"that makes no difference" said Inuyasha as he then grabs the remaining Dragon head and chops it off. Then he sliced down through the giant upside down face and reveals a Red Hive and a Shikon Jewel Shard. "I came here that what is mine and Kagome's"

"_GAH!"_ Fortitudo screams in extreme agony as Inuyasha just slashes his face and leaves a huge gash there. Then the flames start to die out and he starts to retreat _"DAMN YOU INUYASHA, I SWEAR THAT I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KAMI-SAMA WILL SEND YOU INTO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!"_

"Oh shut the fuck up" said Inuyasha as he then jumps up and sliced off the wings and caused Fortidudo crashing down into the ground. "You talk too much"

"Allow me to zip his lip" said Yura as she then starts her incantation "A GRAA ORS!"

Yura's hair grew long and her clothes partially vanished, the hair starts to weave and form into a demonic crow; the Crow flap it's wings and starts diving towards Fortitudo and starts pecking violently and tearing the flesh off him. Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura just watches the Tenshi get torn to pieces and eaten alive by the Demonic crow until there is nothing but a large blood stain and a huge pile of halos. The demonic crow reverts back into Yura's hair and her clothes returned on her body.

"Wow, it's been 200 years since I saw that" said Inuyasha as he was amazed at Yura's magic before he then turns to her "Hello again Yura"

"Hello Inuyasha" said Yura as she tries to hide her blush as he is more handsome than the last time she saw him.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" said Inuyasha "Weren't you supposed to be in Vigrid doing your training?"

"My clan was massacred by Fortitudo and a choir of Tenshi" said Yura "There are only a few of us left, a half breed is under a spell and cast into a European Lake and the Lady Jeanne is nowhere to be seen"

"I see" said Inuyasha "Why stay with us, you are welcome in my tower"

"Well I don't want to be in the way" said Yura as she blushes away "and since you have a mistress"

"Nonsense" said Inuyasha "I insist, besides it's better living in some rented room while keeping an eye on the sky for Tenshi"

"Well…alright" said Yura "I could accept your offer, after all you did save my life and it would be disrespectful if I refuse"

"Wonderful" said Inuyasha while he raises his Gauntlet to summon his Browns and commands them to carry the Red Hive and collect the Halos scattered everywhere. "Let us return to the tower, we had enough excitement for one day"

"Oh that reminds me" said Yura as she pulls out a scroll and gives it to Inuyasha "This is for you"

"Oh, what is it" said Inuyasha as he accepts the scroll and sees the crest on it, he widens his eyes with shock and immediately opens it to read the contents.

"_Dear Inuyasha_

_It has been a long time since we last met and I thought you died, but I felt your demonic presence back in the mountains where I reside and this pleases me that you are alive, my friend._

_But I need your assistance; something terrible has happened while you were gone for 50 years, come see at Mount Myoboku. I'll tell you more when you arrive there, and if you found your destined one please take her with you._

_Good to have you back, yours truly_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Son of Kyuubi no Kitsune"_

And at the bottom is a crest of a red spiral at the bottom, Inuyasha rolls up the scroll and pockets it.

"Is there something the matter?" said Kagome

"No, everything is fine" said Inuyasha smiling at Kagome and stroking her hair and cheek "Just an old friend saying hello"

"Master, Hive in Tower" said one of the Browns.

"Okay, let us return to rest" said Inuyasha "I need to prepare for my next trip"

"Where to?" said Yura

"To Mount Myoboku" said Inuyasha

"The mountain of Demon Toads?" said Yura "But it's dangerous there"

"You know Naruto, he likes danger" said Inuyasha "And besides, he lives there since he was under training under Jiraiya the Toad Sage"

Yura shudders at that name

"Please don't mention that creep's name at my presence" said Yura "I hate him"

"Oh sorry about that, I forgot you hate him" said Inuyasha "anyway, let us return home first"

"Hai" said Kagome and Yura as they then walks with Inuyasha and vanish in a flash of blue.

Mount Myoboku

"SHIPPO!"

And angry voice echoes in the castle on the mountains, a young kitsune with brown hair and looks like a 5 year old boy is running with his tail between his legs, literally. The reason is this is because he is being chased by a teenage boy with spike blonde hair with whisker-like scars, blue eyes and red Fox-like ears on top of his hair.

"GOTCHA!" said the fox eared teen as he caught the young kitsune by the tails and is hanging him there "What did I tell you about busting Pervy sage when he's peeping on the bath houses…that's MY job"

"Sorry Naruto-nii-san" said Shippo pouting at the teen named Naruto

Naruto chuckles at the little kitsune and puts him down.

"Don't worry about it, come on let's do some pranks on the humans in Konoha" said Naruto

"Yay" said Shippo cheerily as he jumps on Naruto's shoulders and leaves the castle so they can cause mischief at a village near the mountain.

_Also I need to find more info so I can find you, Hinata-chan_ thought Naruto

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 7

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 7: Kitsune Hanyou Demon Lord Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Konoha: 250 years ago

Konoha, an advanced ninja village in a hidden island somewhere in Japan, their technology is advanced thanks to the magic from demons that they partially accept while the rest are shunned at.

Konoha was founded by Hashirama Senju a forest God and Madara Uchiha a Thunder Hawk, but those 2 fought each other to own Konoha and Hashirama won the match; he ruled Konoha until his death and gave the title of Hokage to his Brother Tobirama a Lake God. After him, he gives the title to his student Hiruzen Sarutobi a Monkey Demon who loves humans like his predecessors. That is until his successor came to power, Minato Namikaze was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, he was feared by all because he is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and ally of the InuOverlord Inu no Taicho.

Minato is returning from Japan and heading for Konoha because a special day has begun, tonight is the birth of his new-born son and the day he becomes a father.

In the hospital in Konoha, Minato's mate Kushina is in labour; she screams as she is trying to give birth, with her is Sarutobi's mate Biwako Sarutobi and Hashirama's granddaughter Tsunade Senju.

"I can see the head, Kushina" said Tsunade "Just one more push"

"O-okay" said Kushina as she is breathing heavily and starts pushing hard. "Grrrrrr"

"WAH!"

Kushina has done it, of all the painful hours of labour she has given birth to a young baby boy. Unlike normal babies, this baby has red fox ears on top of his head and black whisker-like scars on his chubby cheeks.

"It's a boy" said Tsunade smiling at Kushina as she gives her son to her.

"He's beautiful" said Kushina smiling sweetly

Miles away from Konoha

Minato is in his fox form, he is dashing towards Konoha so he can see his new born son, then suddenly a flash of lightning bolts at Minato but he dodges it and looks up. A colossal black hawk with its head covered in an Orange mask flies towards Konoha. Minato looks at the hawk and realise where it is going.

"**I must hurry" **said Minato as he dashes swiftly to the village before the giant hawk gets there.

Konoha Hospital

"Hello there" pops a man's hair with spiky white hair, wearing a green kimono and a red haori coat. "Did I make it on time to see my new godson?"

"Hello, Jiraiya" said Kushina smiling at the man known as Jiraiya "You missed the delivery but here he is, my little boy"

"Aw, ain't he cute" said Jiraiya as he looks at the sleeping fox eared baby. "He has his father's hair and ears but the rest comes from you, Kushina. So what do you want to call him?"

"Minato-kun and I decided to call him Naruto" said Kushina as she kissed her newborn son's forehead. "Named after your character from your book"

"Isn't that an honour" said Jiraiya smiling at Kushina until he felt a disturbance in the air and turns to the window. "What in the…

Outside the window, that giant masked Hawk reached Konoha and Minato is right behind it. The Hawk then starts generate electricity and blasts lightning bolts at the village.

BOOM

The bolts blasted at the village, causing the houses to combust and explode. The Hawk screeches as it blasts more lightning bolts at Konoha, until Minato in his demon form pounces at the hawk and pulled it down into the ground.

Somewhere in Konoha

Minato reverts into his human form and pulls out his sword as he watches the Hawk transform into a human wearing an Orange mask with one eye slot and black flame like patterns, behind the eye slot reveals the masked figure's red eye with 3 black tomoes circling the pupil.

"Who are you and why are attacking MY domain?" said Minato

"Good, I got your attention" said the masked figure "You can call me…Madara"

"Madara as in Madara Uchiha?" said Minato with shock "Impossible, the only Madara Uchiha died a century ago by Hashirama-san's hands"

"*Chuckles* believe what you want, Kyuubi" said the masked figure that calls himself Madara. "I just came to kill you and your son"

"Leave my son out of this" said Minato angrily as his eyes turns red with anger. "Kill me if you can but leave him alone"

Minato then charges at Madara with his sword out and begun his fight against him.

CLASH

Minato clashes his blade against Madara's, their demonic aura starts to affect the area and the villagers as the 2 great demons cross swords with each other. Minato growls beastly at Madara as his eyes turn red and fox-like while his body is shrouded in a cloak-like aura in the shape of his beast form. Madara smirks evilly as he channels electricity in his free palm and blasts lightning at Minato but missed him and hit some houses instead.

The houses combusts instantly when the lightning blasts them; Minato channels wind in his free hand and forms an glowing blue swirling orb and plunges it into Madara's chest. He hit him and sent Madara flying into a house, then Madara transformed into his Hawk form but smaller than his normal so he can fly freely in the village.

"**Nice try, Kyuubi" **said Madara in his Hawk form as he then channels electricity again and blasts lightning at Minato. He hit him in the arm and caused it to blow the forearm off.

"Grrr" growls Minato in pain as his forearm was blown off by Madara's lightning and the stub is bleeding.

"**Ha ha ha, now you can't use that attack anymore" **said Madara

"Don't get cocky" said Minato as he then starts to transform into his beast form and roars angrily at him. **"I will tear you to pieces, you BASTARD!"**

Minato then starts to channel demonic energy into his mouth and blasts out an energy beam at Madara, the beam is too fast for Madara to evade and it hit his wing.

"**GAH!" **screamed Madara as he then crashes into a house and destroyed it when he crashed. He then returns to his human form but his arm is dismembered and the stub is bleeding a lot. His red eyes flares angrily at Minato as he then charges at him with his lone arm holding a sword and clashes weapons with him; they kept fighting despite their continuous blood loss from their wounds the gained from each other. Minato is trying to stop Madara from killing his new born son and possibly his mate Kushina; he refuses to die until his adversary is dead.

Madara growls angrily while he clashes blades with Minato, he wanted to kill Minato and his new born son for reasons unknown.

CLANG

"Rah!" roared Minato as he then inflict a huge gash onto Madara's chest and then punched his face to shatter his mask. But despite that, Madara inflicted a large lightning into Minato's chest before he collapses onto the ground.

Madara is down and his face revealed, Minato saw the face of Madara and he is telling the truth, he is THE Madara Uchiha, patriarch of the Uchiha Taka Demon Clan.

"It seems I lost, Kyuubi" said Madara until he starts to chuckle "But at least I killed you, I'll be back for your son soon, Kyuubi"

Madara then transforms into his beast form and surprisingly his wing grew back and flew away and vanished with a flash. Minato grunts in pain as his wounds are bleeding and he starts to feel weak.

"I need to see my son" said Minato to himself as he holds his wounds to prevent bleeding. "I got to see him"

Hospital

Later after the battle, Minato arrives at the hospital; his forearm regenerated as he is a Kitsune and they can repair and occasionally regrow limbs and also their tails if they get chopped off. But despite that, Minato is suffering from blood-loss from his serious wound he couldn't heal and he lost a lot of blood.

"Minato" said Jiraiya "What happened?"

"Madara Uchiha…he's alive" said Minato weakly "He did this to me"

"You're turning pale, Minato" said Tsunade "You need medical treatment"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that" said Minato as the wound is so deep that it damaged his interior organs

"Minato-kun" said Kushina as she seeps out tears as she knows that Minato is beyond saving from a wound like that. Minato moved with the remained of his strength and embraced her in his arms.

"I'm sorry about this, Kushina-chan" said Minato "I wish I could remain alive to be a father…fate is indeed cruel to us in these hard times."

Kushina rested her head onto Minato's blood-stained chest; despite the pain from his injuries Minato welcomed the embrace.

"But I'm glad I had you as my mate Kushina-chan; the very first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me" said Minato as he then gets up and slowly caressed her now tear staining cheeks. "You are so beautiful, you filled me with love and you once tended my wounds when I was at my battle against a choir of Tenshi that dared tried to kill me. But I want you to live, live for not just me but for our son…please tell me his name"

"It's…Naruto" said Kushina as she is slowly crying as her Kitsune lover is about to die from blood loss.

"Naruto" said Minato as he then looks at his precious hanyou son and gently stroked his chubby cheeks and few locks of blond hair. "Such a wonderful name"

Minato then gives his new born son a kiss on the cheek and smiles weakly at him.

"I'm sorry that I won't be here when you grow up, Naruto" said Minato "But let me give you first birthday gift"

Minato then performs a few hand sighs and forces his soul out from his body, the soul then enters Naruto's body and starts merging into his.

"I will always be with you, my son" said Minato as he can feel death drawing near, then he turns to Kushina and saw her seeping out tears. "Kushina-chan, take care of our son"

"I will" said Kushina as she then gives Minato one last kisses before he dies.

And after that, Minato Namikaze died that day; it fills the room with sorrow, even baby Naruto cries as he instantly knows that his father is dead.

Present day: Yamanaka Clan Compound

Naruto woke up from his sleep as he dreamt of his past 250 years ago, he sighed at that memory when he looked at that memory that his father left behind for him. Tears seep out as he never knew his father and wished that he did.

"Naruto-kun" a hand gently touches his shoulder, her skin is cream but has some hint of green along with some vines and leaves and move around. The hand belongs to a blond haired woman with green pupil-less eyes; she has some leaves sticking all around her body and occasional vines around her wrists and neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ino-chan" said Naruto sweetly as he took her hand and kissed it. "Just a dream"

"About your father?" said the woman with plant like features called Ino, she is Ino Yamanaka; like Naruto, she is a Hanyou but of a different breed. Her mother was a demonic plant that hunt humans and feeds on their blood but fell in love with a human and mated with him.

"Hai" said Naruto nodding at Ino as he then got up from bed to reveal his naked form; he put his black kimono and dark orange Haori coat on as he is preparing to leave. "I gotta go; Sarutobi-Oji-san will kill me if I don't pick up Konohamaru for his training"

"I understand" said Ino as she got out of bed to reveal her naked form until the leaves and vines on her body starts to move around to form her Purple Kimono. "But do come back sometimes; also bring back Hinata-chan as I am starting to miss her"

"I will" said Naruto as he then gives Ino a loving kiss before he leaves to pick up Konohamaru for his training. "Later, my sweet flower"

Ino giggles at Naruto and waves goodbye to him.

Miles away from Konoha

Hours has already pass for our favourite Inu-Overlord as he is travelling with Kagome in her new black Priestess Robe and Yura in her original clothes. Inuyasha told Kagome about Naruto and she is quite interested about it.

"So he's been your friend when you were a child?" said Kagome

"Hai" said Inuyasha smiling "It was about 245 years ago, I think; I was only 5 when I first met him when my mother and I visited and stayed in Konoha for a while"

Konoha: 245 years ago

Izayoi and 5 year old Inuyasha is walking through the woods, they are paying a visit with Kushina and her 5 year old son Naruto. Izayoi and Kushina are best friends when Minato and Kushina arrived at Japan to visit Inu no Taicho. It has been 5 years since their lovers died to protect them and their son, and their sons were happy and also sad when they were told that their father died for them and wished they could see them.

"Kaa-san, I'm a bit scared" said Inuyasha

"Scared of what, Inuyasha?" said Izayoi

"That people won't like me because I have those ears" said Inuyasha as he points at his dog ears.

"Don't let them bring you down, Inuyasha" said Izayoi "You are the most handsome boy I know"

"But what about Tou-san?" said Inuyasha

"Besides him" said Izayoi as she chuckles and ruffles his long silver hair. "Come on, we're late"

"Okay, Kaa-san" said Inuyasha as he then holds his mother's hand and heads for Konoha.

They reached the gates and Kushina is waiting there along with Jiraiya the Toad Sage, a silver haired Wolf Hanyou wearing a ninja mask and Hitai-ate over his left eye, and a young boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and black whisker-like scars on his cheeks. But unlike children, he has red fox ears on top of his head.

"Kaa-san" said the blond boy with fox ears

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina to her son

"Will Izayoi-san's son like me?" said Naruto nervously as he hasn't have any friends since the parents of the children forbids them to become friends with Naruto and makes him lonely.

"I'm sure he will" said Kushina as she ruffles his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "He's a bit like you"

"What do you mean?" said Naruto confused at what his mother said.

"You'll see" said Kushina until she sees her good friend "Here she is, let us welcome her"

"Okay Kaa-san" said Naruto as he holds his mother's hand and walks toward Izayoi and her son Inuyasha.

Izayoi and Inuyasha see Kushina and her son walking this way, Inuyasha then starts hiding behind his mother nervously, he is worried that his mother's friends will hate him like the rest because he is different. Izayoi noticed Inuyasha's worry and she ruffles his long silver hair.

"Don't worry, they are nice" said Izayoi

"But what if they hate me like the others" said Inuyasha

"They won't, Kushina is nice and I'm sure her son is too" said Izayoi

"Hello Izayoi-chan" said Kushina as she gives Izayoi a welcoming hug and she hugs back. "I trust the trip is relaxing"

"Uh huh" said Izayoi smiling at her friend "The trip is relaxing, despite that we went through the woods"

"Sorry about that" said Kushina "Kakashi-kun here is overprotective over me and Naruto-kun since the death of Minato-kun and he doesn't want me to leave the village walls"

"I'm just doing my job as sensei's last disciple" said the masked wolf hanyou known as Kakashi.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Kakashi" said Jiraiya as he pat the wolf hanyou's back.

"But he was your student" said Kakashi to Jiraiya

"And I'm proud of him" said Jiraiya "Just don't get to get carried away"

Kakashi mumbles irritably as he cross his arms and turns his head away from the toad sage. Jiraiya chuckles at the young wolf hanyou as he ruffles his spiky silver hair and walks away.

"If you excuse me, I gotta do something important" said Jiraiya

"Like "research" said Kakashi smirking at Jiraiya

"Hey, don't push your luck kid" said Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi

Kushina and Izayoi sweat drops at the 2 and smiles sweetly to disguise their sheepish look.

"Anyway" said Kushina as she then turns to her son "Naruto-kun, say hello to Izayoi-chan"

"err…h-hello" said Naruto as he got out from his hiding place and nervously smiles at her.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said Izayoi as she crouches and smiles sweetly at him "Inuyasha, say hello to Naruto-kun"

"O-Okay, Kaa-san" said Inuyasha as he left his hiding spot to say hello to Kushina's son. The 2 then looks at each other, they noticed the ears and they both thought the same thing.

_He's like me_

Present time: Outside Konoha

"That was the first time we met" said Inuyasha smiling "We played with each other every day of every year until we returned back from Japan."

"He sounds nice" said Kagome "I'm glad you made friends with him"

"He was my only friend" said Inuyasha sadly "The rest of the children are scared of me and are afraid to be near me. The same goes to Naruto, it must've been the fact we're sons of the most deadly demons, the Ino no Taicho and the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"With those guys as your fathers, even I would be terrified" said Yura "But I'm not"

"I know, you more admired him than scared of him" said Inuyasha

"Well the Inu no Taicho supported my clan against an army from a very holy city call the vata…vata…er"

"The Vatican?" said Kagome

"That's right" said Yura "The Vatican and those Tenshi; he came to Europe to help us fend of those Tenshi centuries ago"

Then suddenly a golden glow ascends from the sky appears and caught their attention, a choir of Tenshi descends from the sky and charges at Inuyasha and his 2 mistresses.

"Yura, you shouldn't say the word "Tenshi" said Inuyasha as he pulls out his Tetsusaiga "You'll jinx it"

"Well excuse me" said Yura as she stich her tongue at Inuyasha and caused him to chuckle.

But suddenly the Tenshi were instantly eliminated by 2 unknown figures. Inuyasha and the 2 mistresses widen their eyes with shock as some of the tenshi were instantly eliminated and the 2 figures were revealed. One is a boy with messy light brown hair, pointy ears, a bushy fox tail and feet like a fox. The other is a boy with spiky dark brown hair with monkey ears and tail; he is wearing a long blue scarf around his neck. The Tenshi turns to those 2 strange boys and charges at them, the boys bump fists and starts charging at the Tenshi, the monkey-like boy pulls out a bo staff and vaults at a Tenshi and kicks it into a tree, the fox-like boy uses tricks like turning leaves into huge boulders to crush the Tenshi like pancakes.

The Tenshi are getting pissed as their comrades are getting mocked and killed by those 2 strange boys. One of the Tenshi is a Beloved starts to swing its mighty axe at the boys but misses as they duck under the swipe. The boys smirk at the Beloved as they then charge at the Beloved, they used their size to their advantage as the Beloved is big and extremely small.

"You ready, Shippo" said the Monkey-like boy

"Bet your ass, I'm ready Konohamaru" said the fox-like boy known as Shippo as he channels energy in his hand and forms as blue fire ball. He hops onto the Beloved's back and shouts out "FOX FIRE!"

The fire ball was tossed onto the glowing red orb on the Beloved's back but does nothing, awkward silence fills the air until the Beloved grabs Shippo and caused him to shake in panic.

"AHHH, HELP ME!" screams Shippo as the Beloved is staring him at the face and roaring angrily at him.

"Shippo" said Konohamaru with concern until someone passed him; it is Naruto with a swirling blue orb of energy in his hand and charging at the Beloved. "Naruto-sensei"

"Naruto-nii-chan" said Shippo as he saw Naruto.

Naruto is close to the Beloved; he jumps up to the behemoth's chest and plunges the orb deep into it.

"RASENGAN!" shouts Naruto

BOOM

The attack causes a massive explosion that made the Beloved blow up into a huge mess of blood and gore. Shippo was free from the Beloved's grasp and falls into the ground but Naruto caught him safely.

"Naruto-sensei" said Konohamaru as he rushes to his master until

BONK

"Ow, what was that for?" said Konohamaru as he rub his head as Naruto just whacked him on the head.

"What did I tell you about fighting Tenshi" said Naruto as he raised his fist angrily at Konohamaru "You aren't ready; you've put yourself in danger"

"Ha ha" said Shippo as he laughs at Konohamaru until he gets his head whacked by Naruto. "Ow"

"That goes for you to, Shippo" said Naruto

"But I want to save Hinata-san" said Shippo as he pouts childishly at Naruto.

Naruto sighed at Shippo and shook his head, then he noticed that Inuyasha is here and turns to him.

"Inuyasha, welcome back to the Shinobi Nations" said Naruto as he welcomes his friend with open arms

"Good to see you again, Naruto" said Inuyasha as he gives his friends a welcoming hug. "It has been a while"

"Indeed, 50 years has passed since your…demise" said Naruto sadly "I heard about Kikyo, I give you my condolences"

"Thank you" said Inuyasha "So what do you need me for besides the visit"

"Oh you know me too well, Inuyasha" said Naruto chuckling as he bump his fist at his shoulder until he gets serious. "2 days ago, Sasuke attacked Konoha"

"Him again?" said Inuyasha "He never quits"

"And that's not all, he has accomplices" said Naruto "He allied himself to the Thunder brothers…or rather recruited them since we all know that Sasuke-teme wouldn't become no one's bitch"

"He needs to take that pole out of his ass" said Inuyasha "and all because you mated his twin sister"

"Yeah unlike Sasuke-teme, Satsuki-chan is the exact opposite of her brother" said Naruto as he smiles happily "That that's not all, Sasuke also kidnapped Hinata-chan"

"No" said Inuyasha as he widened his eyes with shock and anger "That bastard"

"I'm afraid so" said Naruto "And he told me this…"

Konoha: 2 days ago

Konoha was attacked by a freak storm, the dark clouds covers the sky and lightning strikes the houses and shops. The Villages panic and tries to douse the flames ignited by the flames. Naruto saw this and he knows that this is no ordinary storm. On the clouds are to figures and a giant black hawk with red eyes, Naruto frowned angrily not just that the Hawk and the 2 figures attacked Konoha but they have a prisoner with them. A beautiful woman with long dark blue hair with black cat-like ears and pearl-like eyes; she is wearing a lavender kimono with white sides on the sleeves and bottom.

"Damn you Sasuke" said Naruto angrily

"**HA HA HA, If you want your precious Hinata back, then fight me for her" **said the Hawk holding the Cat Hanyou named Hinata in his talons. **"Fight me, Dobe and you'll have her back"**

"Damn you, Sasuke!" said Naruto as he then charges after him until he was blasted by one of the 2 figures in the clouds.

"Nice shoot, Hiten" said one of the figures with a reptilian look.

"Thank you Manten" said the other that looked more human than the other.

"**Enough fooling around" **said Sasuke **"Don't forget why I recruited you 2 for"**

"Of course, to gather the Shikon Jewel Shards and grow strong" said Hiten

"**That's right" **said Sasuke as he then flies away from the village along with to 2 known as the Thunder Brothers.

Present day

"And after that, they left" said Naruto furious "I went after them but they grew strong than before. And I noticed something strange about Sasuke"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw something glowing in his wings and on his chest" said Naruto as he took something out from his pocket "And I found this"

Inuyasha widened his eyes as he knows what is in Naruto's hand, a Shikon Jewel Shard.

"A jewel shard" said Inuyasha

"So that's what it is" said Naruto as he looks at it, then he gives it to Inuyasha "Here, you can have it"

"Don't you want it?" said Inuyasha

"I rather not" said Naruto "I hear rumours about the jewel and it only brings misfortune, besides it would be a waste of power to me anyway as I trained for over 200 years"

"I agree" said Inuyasha as he then gives the shard to Kagome as he has no use for it since he is proud of his hanyou heritage.

"Come, let us continue this conversation at my place" said Naruto as he then snap his fingers and a flaming portal appears beside him "portals, you gotta love them"

"Saves us the trouble walking" said Inuyasha as he then enters the portal with Kagome and Yura.

"And as for you 2" said Naruto as he lifts his 2 disciples by their ears

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO!" yelled Konohamaru and Shippo in pain as their ears are hurting.

"10'000 sit ups, 20'000 push ups and 18'000 squats" said Naruto

"But Naruto-nii-chan, that'll take forever" moaned Shippo

"Serves you right" said Naruto as he then tosses the 2 in portal before entering the portal himself.

Japan: Stormy valleys

Back in Japan at the stormy valleys, Sasuke is in his human form and looking at his wrists as each as a Shikon Jewel embedded along one in his chest. He as cream skin, onyx eyes and raven hair with a blue tint, he is wearing a white kimono and blue hakama, beside him is a girl with pink hair, emerald eyes and white rabbit ears snuggling into him.

Sasuke is just drinking sake and has his arm around the rabbit eared girl while he smirks at the caged Hinata glaring hatefully at him.

"Don't give me that look" said Sasuke "It won't free you, one day you'll see Naruto die by my hands and I'll claim you as mine. I need more than one to restore my clan"

"I'd rather die than be yours Uchiha" said Hinata as she hissed angrily at Sasuke

Sasuke chuckles at Hinata as she is feisty and she only belongs to Naruto and Naruto alone. She'd rather die than let anyone else have her, and if it weren't for Naruto she would literally kill herself.

_Naruto-kun, please save me_ thought Hinata as tears seep out from her pearl-like eyes and she curls up into a ball as she missed being embraced by her fox-hanyou mate.

**Cliffhanger**

**Here you go, sorry for the delay my laptop was out of order and it won't be fixed for a week of so.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and more will come soon.**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 8: Clash against the Thunder Brothers

Mount Myoboku: Namikaze Castle

Up in the mountains lies a castle, the castle is magnificent as it shrouds with beautiful gardens filled with many exotic flowers, plants and a koi pond. Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura follow Naruto while he drags his 2 disciples by the ear and ignoring their cries of protest and pain. Naruto release his 2 disciples and starts scolding at them for doing something reckless like fighting that Tenshi from before.

"Now go and do 20'000 push ups, 10'000 sit-ups and 18'000 squats" said Naruto with his voice filled with anger and disappointment.

"But Naruto-Nii-san" protested Shippo who earned a whack on the head by Naruto

"No buts" shouted Naruto "this is your punishment, now go!"

Konohamaru and Shippo grumbles as they leave Naruto to start their punishment/training. Inuyasha chuckles as he shook his head at Naruto.

"I see you became a sensei" said Inuyasha

"You missed 50 years, Inuyasha" said Naruto as he walk pass the gardens "Come, let me explain what happened during your 50 year slumber"

"Alright" said Inuyasha as he follows Naruto into the castle along with Kagome and Yura.

Inside the castle

Inside the castle is beautifully designed, the castle was build 200 years ago when Konoha "banished" Naruto from their village…well technically Naruto wasn't banished as he decided to move away from the village and lived up in the mountains so he can continue his training of Senjutsu or the way of the Sage.

The Castle is big enough to fill a large family and luckily he does not live alone besides his little brother Shippo.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun"

Welcoming the Kitsune Hanyou are a few of Naruto's harem, a Cat Demon with beautiful Navy blue hair, cream skin and elven-like ears along with a navy blue cat tail wrapped around her waist like a sash. She is Hitomi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother and former wife of Hinata's abusive and cruel father Hiashi. Speaking of him…

"AGH!"

Deep in the catacombs of the castle, the sound of painful and terrified screams were heard coming from the catacombs, but Naruto ignores them and personally enjoys the screams, so do Hitomi as she was free from Hiashi thanks to Naruto.

The second woman who welcomes Naruto has raven hair and onyx eyes, she is Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister. Unlike her brother, Satsuki doesn't care about her family's pride or searching for power as she acts more like her human mother than her Demon father. And her bond with Sasuke severed when he betrayed Konoha and fled to seek for more power to kill Naruto for overshadowing him.

The Last woman who welcomes Naruto has long wavy raven hair, crimson eyes and ruby lips, not to mention a black pronged tail between her sweet ass. She is Kurenai Yuhi. she is a Hanyou between a human and a Succubus. She is also Hinata's teacher over the past 200 years. also she started to have affections with Naruto during those 2 centuries and became one of his mates in his harem as it's traditional for the son of the Kyuubi to have a harem in order to keep the bloodline going.

Naruto smiles when he is greeted by 3 of his beautiful mates and each give them a passionate kiss and loving embrace. Kagome and Yura were surprised at this and so was Inuyasha.

"Damn Naruto, how many mates do you have?" said Inuyasha

"I'd say over 20, including Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he then sits down on the couches in the room. "Please take a seat. I have tons of things to tell you during your 50 year slumber"

"Are they bad or good?" said Inuyasha as he sat down on the couch opposite the one Naruto is sitting on.

"I'm afraid it's bad" said Naruto while Hitome sits next to him, Kurenai sits next on the other side and Satsuki is behind him and wraps her arms around him. "During your slumber, the Tenshi were massacring most of the demon clans that once allied to your father and mine"

"What?" said Inuyasha with shock

"But that's not all, some of the surviving members of those allied demon clans are in hiding, also you do know that the tower was raided and the hives and spell runes were taken"

"Yeah I know" said Inuyasha

"Fortunately I managed to save 2 of them but Sasuke-Teme stole one" said Naruto as he snap his fingers to summon orange winged creatures similar to Inuyasha's browns.

"You mean you have the Orange Hive?" said Inuyasha with surprise and delight "But what's the other one?"

"The Yellows" said Naruto

"I see" said Inuyasha "and the Yellows specialise in"

"Lightning attacks yeah" said Naruto completing the sentence and sighing with annoyance "it would be easy for me to save Hinata-chan if Sasuke-teme hadn't stolen the Yellows. I mean my wind style kitsune magic is effective against Sasuke's lightning attacks but even I have my limits.

And I must save Hinata-chan, she is my first and I don't know what to do if something happens to her. I can sense her fear and loneliness, I can't stand it. Inuyasha could you assist me on saving Hinata-chan, I can give you the Hives in return"

"You need to do that, Naruto" said Inuyasha "I would do it even if you don't have the hives. You are my best friend and friends help one another, like you helped securing what's left of my power against the Tenshi"

Naruto smiles at Inuyasha and reminds himself why he became friends with him in the first place. They always help one another against harsh situations and Naruto is glad to have a friend like Inuyasha.

"Thank you" said Naruto as he stands up and bows to Inuyasha "I knew I can rely on you, my friend."

"You don't need to bow before me, Naruto" said Inuyasha

"But I want to" said Naruto "You helped me from the loneliness and also find love, if it weren't for you, Inuyasha I would be alone for the rest of my life. Thank you Inuyasha, thank you"

"It's alright" said Inuyasha smiling at his kitsune hanyou friend.

Sasuke's castle

In the stormy valleys in Japan and in the castle, Naruto's first mate Hinata Hyuuga is getting bored being in a cage and feeling lonely since she is no long in her Naruto-kun gentle arms around her. Also she is now fertile since Hanyous can have children at the age of 200, and bad luck has struck because Sasuke has to kidnap her and ruined her moment to become a mother of Naruto's child or children if she is luck of having more than one child.

And to make matter's worse, she has to listen to Sakura giggling when Sasuke is making out with her, Hinata finds it disgusting as she wanted to feel that way with Naruto but she can't since she is caged up like an animal despite her being a Cat Hanyou.

"Oh will you get a room, it's disgusting to hear you moaning all the time" said Hinata

"Well excuuuse me, Hinata" said Sasuke sarcastically "let me remind you that you're my prisoner and not my quest…of course that would change if you accept me as your lover"

"In your dreams and my nightmares" said Hinata with disgust "I'd rather fuck a slimy disgusting pig than being your mate. Besides, I'm taken"

"Oh yes by that dobe of a Fox Hanyou Naruto" said Sasuke with disgust "but don't get your hopes up, I bet he's already given up on you since he as other concubines to ease his sexual needs"

"NARUTO-KUN ISN'T LIKE THAT!" shouted Hinata with hatred "HE LOVES ME AND HE'LL RESCUE ME!"

"HA, so where is he in those past few days?" said Sasuke smirking at Hinata.

Hinata growls at Sasuke and turned her back at him.

"Oh be like that, you'll love me and feel honoured that I chose you" said Sasuke "I'm sure Sakura doesn't mind sharing me and I'll always give her much attention"

Sakura giggles as she gets embraced by Sasuke again.

"And since that so called Overlord is dead, I'll take over with the power of the Shikon Jewel Shards" said Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke" shouts one of the Thunder Brothers called Hiten barges in.

"*sigh* what is it Hiten" said Sasuke with annoyance

"We have a bone to pick with you" said Hiten

"Let me handle this, Hiten" said Hiten's little brother Manten "Sasuke Hiten and I are getting a bit bored doing nothing"

"That's right, so when do we start finding more of those shards?" said Hiten

"Do you think it's that easy to locate the shards?" said Sasuke "thousands of shards were scattered all around the country and it would take a miracle to locate them all"

"Then what should we do" said Hiten

"I don't know…go terrorize a village or something, I don't care" said Sasuke impatiently "If you excuse me I have some unfinished business to take care of"

"Whatever" said Hiten as he then walks away "Let's go Manten"

"Coming Hiten" said Manten as he follows his brother while brushing his few strands of hair on his nearly bald head. "Man I wish I have hair right now and I would be popular to the ladies like you, Hiten"

"I know Manten" said Hiten as he patted his little brother's shoulder "I know"

Later

Meanwhile back in Japan, Inuyasha returns with Naruto assisting him along with Kagome and Yura. Inuyasha knows that this will be extremely dangerous for Kagome and Yura but its best that they come along because he knows that they can take care of themselves from harsh situations like the Tenshi attacks.

Kagome is getting along quite well with Yura and their friendship is growing as they have their peaceful conversations. Inuyasha and Naruto are merrily lamenting the good old days and laughs at them.

"Do you remember Kiba Inuzuka?" said Naruto

"You mean that wolf hanyou that always harasses Hinata?" said Inuyasha "Oh yeah…*chuckle* we did have fun making his life miserable"

"And it was thanks to Shion-chan for placing those sutra beads around his neck and saying the magic word to make him learn his place" said Naruto

"*chuckle* oh yeah…what was that word again?" said Inuyasha

"It was…" said Naruto smiling mischievously as he and Inuyasha shouts out the word

"SIT!"

And while the 2 Hanyous shout the word, a certain wolf hanyou was instantly face planted onto the floor back in Konoha. Inuyasha and Naruto laughs at that and the memory of the time they once used it on Kiba

Konoha: 200 years ago

Hinata is running away from Kiba, she keeps protesting his proposal as she loves Naruto but knowing Kiba he takes no for an answer. Naruto returns from his mission along with Inuyasha and a priestess named Shion and saw Kiba harassing Hinata, Naruto growls with anger and annoyance.

"Damn that Kiba, can't he just leave Hinata-chan alone" said Naruto

"You want me to rip him a new one?" said Inuyasha with some sadism in his eyes and his claws bare.

"No, that never worked the first time" said Naruto sighing until the Priestess placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiles at him.

"Allow me, Naruto-kun" said Shion as she pulls out a large necklace with purple beads and silver magatamas. She mutters in prayer and tosses the beads into the air and magically goes around Kiba's neck and surprised him. "There just say the magic word"

"What word is that?" asked Naruto to the Priestess

Shion whispers it to his fox ear and a grin was planted on his face.

"Really" said Naruto with amusement, he then clears his throat and shouts out "SIT, KIBA!"

The beads around Kiba's neck start to glow and cause him to collapse onto the ground with his face planted on the floor. Naruto and Inuyasha gaped in shock and surprise at the results and starts smirking devilishly at each other.

"Oh this will be fun" said both Inuyasha and Naruto and chuckles sadistically and both shouted "SIT!"

WHAM!

Present

Naruto and Inuyasha laughs merrily at that time, they laughed so hard tears of joy seeps out from their eyes.

"Oh boy that did make us feel better" said Inuyasha wiping his eyes "It never gets old"

"Yeah I know, the best part is telling Hinata-chan the word to protect herself from that perv" said Naruto as he calms down and sighed "whoa, good times"

"Yep good time" said Inuyasha

BOOM

Then suddenly the moment was ruined when an explosion was heard nearby as freak lightning strikes the houses and sets the houses a flame. Inuyasha and Naruto saw this and both nod at each other and they dashed towards the attacked village to see if there suspicions are correct.

Village

Their suspicions are correct as the village is attacked by Hiten and Manten riding dark clouds and launching lightning bolts at the village. The villagers panic as they flee for their lives while some of them are unfortunate to escape the Thunder Brothers when they struck them with their lightning bolts.

"Hiten, old lady at 5 o clock" said Manten as he sees a slowly fleeing old lady

"I'll get that decrepit old bat" said Hiten as he launches a lightning bolt and made a direct hit "Strike"

The Thunder Brothers laughs with glee as they start launching lightning bolts at innocent villagers including the children and elderly.

"Hiten…a cat's getting away" said Manten

"Not on your life, puss" said Hiten as he launches the lightning bolt at the cat but surprisingly missed when the cat just vanished "huh…where did it go?"

"Hiten look" said Manten as he points

Naruto is holding the cat and calming it down by stroking it's fur, the cat purrs and lick Naruto's face.

"You're welcome" said Naruto as he puts the coat down and glares angrily at the Thunder Brothers. "How dare you harm an innocent creature, apart from the humans since they deserve it for not serving me while I'm at my travels in Japan but harming a Cat is too much."

"We kill humans and you're worrying about some stupid cat?" said Hiten sweat dropped at Naruto

"I LIKE CATS…besides that bastard Tora that always causing trouble in Konoha and ruining my beautiful. Thank Yami that nuicence was disposed of when I fed that bastard to the Toads"

"Er that information is rather unnecessary, Naruto" said Inuyasha

"Sorry about that Inuyasha" said Naruto completely forgetting about the Thunder Brothers

"That's alright, but you need to stop talking thing that aren't relevant to the missions we go when we're not doing our usual duties as Demon Lords" said Inuyasha "Remember the time when we had to drag that Teme Sasuke's ass back to Konoha when he tried to form allegiance to that pedo snake Orochimaru and you were in the middle of a fight between Sasuke in the Valley?"

"Don't remind me" said Naruto with annoyance "Back then he keeps blabbering about vengeance this and vengeance that, not to mention the emo mumbo jumbo about reviving the clan and killing me because I'm too strong since I'm the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Not to mention the fact that you told him that you mated with his twin sister" said Inuyasha "Oh boy was he pissed"

"Yeah I know but despite the dark history of Sasuke's family, Satsuki is different. Oh she is kind, sweet and helpful back in the academy days. Hinata-chan and her became love rivals back then before they learned that I can have a harem, good thing they're close"

"I envy you Naruto" said Inuyasha "You have a head start of having a Harem and I hardly started"

"Well back then you haven't found your first Mate" said Naruto as he then chuckles at Inuyasha "But don't worry, you can have a Harem now…"

BOOM

The conversation was interrupted when Hiten loses patience and tossed a lightning bolt at Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Oh will you shut up" said Hiten angrily

"Hiten, please calm down" said Manten

"All I hear is blah, blah, blah" said Hiten as he grits his teeth with annoyance

"DO you mind, we were talking" said Naruto as he turns to the Thunder Brothers.

"I don't fucking care" said Hiten as he then pulls out his halberd and soars down for attack. "Manten, summon the Yellows"

"Hai Hiten" said Manten as he claps his hands together and places them on the cloud he is in. The Cloud then starts raining Yellow imp-like creatures shrouded with electrical currents.

"It seems our talk has to wait, Inuyasha" said Naruto

"I understand" said Inuyasha as he pulls out his Tetsusaiga and raises his Gauntlets to summon his Browns and Reds.

Naruto pulls his sleeve to reveal a Gauntlet similar to Inuyasha's and raises it to summon the Orange Winged imp-like creatures.

"Ready?" asked INuyasha

"Ready when you are" said Naruto

"Kagome, Yura" said Inuyasha "Stand back, this can get ugly later"

"Alright" said Kagome while Yura nods as Inuyasha is serious about this battle, Kagome then sensed the shards and sees them embedded within the Thunder Brothers' foreheads. "Inuyasha I can see the…"

However her voice is unfortunately came to deaf ears when Inuyasha and Naruto begun their battle against the Thunder Brothers. Orange minions and Yellow Minions cross blades one another, fellow minion fighting fellow minion. Naruto goes faces to face with Manten while Inuyasha clashes his Tetsusaiga against Hiten's Halberd. Hiten chuckles as his Halberd generates electricity and electrocutes Inuyasha, since Inuyasha is wearing armour it became a disadvantage to him and forced to discard the armour to prevent getting electrocuted again bt Hiten's electric enchanted weapon.

Naruto isn't doing quite well against the battle either as Manten blasts electric attacks from his mouth or keeps summoning Yellows to overwhelm the Kitsune Hanyou. But Naruto is not worried as he performs a hand sign and shouts an incantation to summon doppelgangers of himself to aid him in battle against the thunder demon.

"Ha it doesn't matter how many of you are because they get fries by my attacks" said Manten as he blasts out a lightning attack from his mouth and dispelled the doppelgangers effectively.

"Shit" said Naruto to himself as he needs to think of something quick before he is toast. Then suddenly a spin-top landed on Manten's head and starts to grow bigger and heavier for the Thunder Demon to handle until he collapses onto the ground. Naruto growls as he knows that technique well and he is not happy about it. SHIPPO!"

_Oh shit _thought a certain little Kitsune as he then comes out from the nearby bushes and sheepishly smiles at Naruto "Hi Naruto-Nii-san"

Naruto lifts Shippo up to his face by the tail and starts yelling at him.

"What are you doing here?" said Naruto at Shippo "You should be at Myoboku training along with Konohamaru"

"Er about that" said Shippo sheepishly

"He came along too, didn't he" said Naruto rhetorically at Shippo and looks up to see a little orange cloud with Konohamaru on board it. "Get down Konohamaru"

"O-Okay" said Konohamaru as he lowers the cloud down and jumps off safely.

"Once I'm done kicking Sasuke's ass, I'm gonna report this to your grandfather" said Naruto

"Don't please Naruto-Sensei" said Konohamaru with fear and worry "I just wanted to help you"

"that's right, we can help" said Shippo

"The answer is no" said Naruto "Stay back and don't get in the way"

Then suddenly Manten realised that the so called giant spin top was just an illusion caused by Shippo and starts swatting.

"You mangy fox cub" said Manten with anger "I'll turn you into a coat"

"Get back" said Naruto to his 2 disciples

"But…" said Shippo

"I said…"

Suddenly Manten blasted his attack at Naruto and unfortunately the Fox Hanyou got caught in it. Electricity surges around his boy and causes his old scar on his chest to bleed, the scar he gained when he battled Sasuke 200 years ago in the valley.

"D-Damn it" said Naruto as he collapses

"Naruto-nii-san" said Shippo until Manten appears in front of him with a smirk on his face. The 2 students of Naruto are getting scared at the thunder demon and they fled.

Inuyasha saw this and unfortunately dropped his guard to Hiten and got slashed by the Thunder Demon. Kagome and Yura widen their eyes with shock at they rush in to help them.

"STAY BACK!" shouts Inuyasha to his 2 mistresses as he tries to get up but fails as he then collapses onto the ground. Naruto and Inuyasha's vision starts to blur up and falling into blackness as the pain they inflicted was too much for them. Despite the harsh battles they had in their 200 year life, they are still Hanyous. _Stay back Kagome, I don't want you hurt_

_Hinata-chan _thought Naruto before fallen into unconsciousness _I'm Sorry_

Inuyasha and Naruto are unconscious from their attack and are now helpless against the Thunder Brothers.

"HA HA HA, THAT WAS AMAZING!" laughs HIten with glee "50 years must've weakened that so called Overlord, sure gave us the advantage"

"Indeed" said Manten smiling as he held Konohamaru and Shippo by their tails "So what now?"

"What else" said Hiten evilly as he looks at the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Inuyasha "We kill them"

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 9: Battle in Sasuke's castle

_Previously_

_"Get back" said Naruto to his 2 disciples_

_"But…" said Shippo_

_"I said…"_

_Suddenly Manten blasted his attack at Naruto and unfortunately the Fox Hanyou got caught in it. Electricity surges around his boy and causes his old scar on his chest to bleed, the scar he gained when he battled Sasuke 200 years ago in the valley._

_"D-Damn it" said Naruto as he collapses_

_"Naruto-nii-san" said Shippo until Manten appears in front of him with a smirk on his face. The 2 students of Naruto are getting scared at the thunder demon and they fled._

_Inuyasha saw this and unfortunately dropped his guard to Hiten and got slashed by the Thunder Demon. Kagome and Yura widen their eyes with shock as they rush in to help them._

_"STAY BACK!" shouts Inuyasha to his 2 mistresses as he tries to get up but fails as he then collapses onto the ground. Naruto and Inuyasha's vision starts to blur up and falling into blackness as the pain they inflicted was too much for them. Despite the harsh battles they had in their 200 year life, they are still Hanyous. Stay back Kagome, I don't want you hurt_

_Hinata-chan thought Naruto before fallen into unconsciousness I'm Sorry_

_Inuyasha and Naruto are unconscious from their attack and are now helpless against the Thunder Brothers._

_"HA HA HA, THAT WAS AMAZING!" laughs Hiten with glee "50 years must've weakened that so called Overlord, sure gave us the advantage"_

_"Indeed" said Manten smiling as he held Konohamaru and Shippo by their tails "So what now?"_

_"What else" said Hiten evilly as he looks at the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Inuyasha "We kill them"_

Village

Hiten and Manten starts challenging their attacks to finish Inuyasha and Naruto for good, they start chuckling as they are getting the greatest moment of their lives. That is until Yura and Kagome starts charging in and made their moves; Yura uses her hair and forced the Thunder to jump away from Inuyasha and Naruto, and Kagome pulls out her Bow and Arrow at them.

"Stay away or I'll aim for the shards" said Kagome

"You're bluffing" said Hiten "No mere human can notice or sense the aura of the sacred jewel shards"

"You mean the ones on your forehead?" said Kagome smirking at Hiten

"What the…how does she know?" said Hiten with surprise along with Manten.

"**Interesting"**

"Huh?" said Kagome as something appears in the air and a gust of wind blows violently as a Giant Hawk with red eyes flap it's massive wings and lands on the ground beside the Thunder Brothers. "Who are you?"

"**You would possibly know who I am if the Dobe here told you all about me" **said the Hawk as it put its talons on Naruto and slowly sunk them into his skin.

"Stop it or I'll aim at the shard on your chest" said Kagome as she aims at the Hawk

"**Interesting indeed" **said the Hawk as it the transforms into human revealing to be Sasuke Uchiha. "You have a rare and unique gift, what is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi" said Kagome reluctantly as she doesn't want to be friendly to the Hawk Hanyou

"Kagome…such a beautiful name for a beautiful creature such as you" said Sasuke as his voice just caused her to shudder with disgust. "I think I'll add you in my Harem"

"I'm already taken" said Kagome

"By whom, this half dead mutt?" said Sasuke as he then kicks the unconscious Inuyasha into a nearby house and watched it collapse onto him.

"INUYASHA!" shouts Kagome and Yura

"Now you're free" said Sasuke smirking at Kagome

"In you fucking dreams" said Kagome as she fires her bow but missed as Sasuke dodged the arrow swiftly and instantly appeared a few inches away from Kagome's face.

"Mmm I like you already, strong spirit and interesting powers" said Sasuke as he took the bow off her hands and caressed her cheek. "I'm gonna enjoy our first night together, and I'll take the young witch too"

"You can flock off" said Yura as she swung a fist at Sasuke but the Hawk Hanyou caught the fist and smirks at her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, don't be so feisty" said Sasuke "You will enjoy every second of it and be honoured to rebuild my Clan"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Kagome as she then push Sasuke away and points her finger at him. "Look pal, I'm not interested in you, I love Inuyasha and him alone"

"Same goes with me" said Yura

Sasuke just laughed at Kagome and so did the Thunder.

"I like her more" said Sasuke as he then turns away and commands the Thunder Brothers. "Bring them with us"

"Hai" said Hiten and Manten as they then charge in to capture Kagome and Yura.

"Piss off" said Kagome as she fire her bow at them but she failed as Hiten dodged the arrows and picked her up kicking and screaming "LET ME GO!"

"LET ME GO, YOU UGLY BALD FREAK!" shouted Yura as she keeps using her black magic against Manten but was futile.

"Such a beautiful head of hair you have my dear" said Manten as he grins evilly at the young witch. "Shame you'll be claimed by Sasuke, I would love to know you secret of having such beautiful hair"

"It's an Umbran Secret" said Yura angrily at the thunder demon

Hiten then noticed Naruto groaning and so is Inuyasha

"Hey Sasuke, they're alive" said Hiten "Shall I dispose of them?"

"Don't bother" said Sasuke "The Dobe knows it's futile to defeat me, let him alive to suffer for his arrogance"

Sasuke then transforms into his Hawk form and took off into the sky, the Thunder Brothers climbed on their dark clouds and floats up along with Kagome, Yura, Shippo and Konohamaru as their prisoner. Naruto woke up to see them off and growled in anger as Sasuke now has Kagome and Yura in his talons.

_Inuyasha is not gonna like this _thought Naruto before he falls unconscious.

Later in the ruins of the invaded village, a white demon dog with a Prussian blue crescent moon mark on its forehead approaches Naruto and looks at the crumbled house where Inuyasha has been buried. The Demonic dog swept them debris on Inuyasha and drags him out with its maw. The dog then transforms into a beautiful woman that appears in her early 20s, she has long flowing silver hair that put Sesshomaru's to shame, beautiful amber eyes with 2 magenta fang-like marks under each eye.

She is wearing a beautiful white Kimono that fits her figure well and reveals her cleavage of DD cup breasts, the kimono has slits on each sides to reveal her smooth long legs and her sleeves reach only her elbows to reveal her beautiful but clawed hands with purple marks above the wrists. Also she has a white pelt around her waist and slightly under her chest.

The woman crouches down to the unconscious form of Inuyasha and caresses his cheek, she smiles at Inuyasha and a tear seeps out from her amber eyes.

"Inuyasha, my sweet baby brother" said the woman "You look so like Tou-sama, I'm glad that you inherit his title and not that arrogant fool Sesshomaru. If it weren't for my banishment when I lost to that stubborn fool, I would always be by your side."

"Lady Gina"

The woman known as Gina turns to see a Blue minion wearing a black hooded cowl and wielding a scythe approaching her.

"Perfect timing, Shin" said Gina "Heal Inuyasha"

"Of course, milady" said the Blue minion known as Shin as he then uses his healing magic to heal the fallen Inu-Overlord.

"And while you're at it, heal his Fox Hanyou friend" said Gina as she then sits down near the destroyed building, she then sensed a familiar presence. "Hello little brother"

Sesshomaru and Jaken are here in the village as they sensed Inuyasha unconscious.

"You sensed Inuyasha-nii-chan unconscious and thought you might take what Tou-sama left to him" said Gina "You have nerve"

"What are you doing here, Gina" said Sesshomaru "You were supposed to be banished from this land centuries ago"

"I just wanted to meet my dear sweet baby brother" said Gina "He such a handsome boy, it was a shame that I was too late"

"What do you mean" said Sesshomaru

"What I mean is that I wasn't the one to be his first" said Gina "Despite my exile, I watched him grow up and grow strong in those past 2 centuries. Oh I do wish I could be beside him as a sister he truly deserves"

"This is why I despise you, Nee-san" said Sesshomaru "You're just like our father"

"It's better than being a racist fool, Sesshomaru" said Gina "I heard that you lost your arm to Inuyasha, how ironic that the youngest surpass the elder. I remember our battle that caused my banishment and I still have the scar to remind me"

Gina opens up her kimono to show Sesshomaru the huge scar on her stomach.

"It was a good thing I have Shin with me or otherwise I'd be dead" said Gina

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned away from Gina

"What's the matter, don't you want to fight me?" said Gina

"I have no interest" said Sesshomaru "Tou-sama may have given Inuyasha the title of Inu-Overlord but Kaa-sama gave me the title as Demon Lord"

"Overlord surpasses that title, foolish little brother" said Gina "And I don't mind being Inuyasha-nii-chan's mistress since we are all demons"

Sesshomaru walks away from Gina as he no lost interest, not to mention that his missing arm would make things complicated for him if he goes face-to-face with his eldest sister Gina. Gina watches Sesshomaru leave and chuckles at him until her minion Shin has finished healing Inuyasha and Naruto.

"They're healed, milady" said Shin

"Good, time for us to go" said Gina

"Don't you want to wait and say hello to Lord Inuyasha?" said Shin

"As much as I want to, unfortunately he has some unfinished business to take care of" said Gina "I'll greet him at the tower, it would be an amazing surprise for him that he has a long lost sister"

Later

Inuyasha is the first to wake up as he noticed that he feels no pain, he gets up onto his feet to see that he no longer has any wounds on his body. He maybe a Hanyou but he couldn't have healed that fast, someone must've healed is what he can think of an explanation for his lack of injuries. He turns to see Naruto completely healed as well but still renders unconscious, but Inuyasha is not worried because Naruto is possible inside his mindscape talking to his father's spirit within him.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto is in his mindscape; it resembles a dank dark dungeon and flooded with only the water an ankle length. He is staring at a colossal cage door with a talisman with a Kanji of "seal" written on it.

"Tou-san" said Naruto as a pair of glowing red eyes stares at Naruto.

"**It seems that you're having trouble dealing with those Thunder Brothers, my son" **said the demonic voice known as the Kyuubi. **"Why didn't you use my powers?"**

"You know that I'm not ready for it" said Naruto as he remembers the time when he lost control when he used 4 tails' worth of his father's power. "I'm a Hanyou, I can't possess that amount of power well"

"**You'll learn by experiencing the affects, son" **said Kyuubi as he transforms into his human form and his human alias 'Minato' "Even I have problems containing that power as I was born with nine tails"

"So what now father, should I use that power to save Hinata-chan?" said Naruto

"It is up to you, Naruto" said Minato as he put his hands through the bars and ruffles his son's hair. "I gave you my power to use; I'm only here to make sure the power doesn't affect you. Have faith in yourself and make me proud"

Real world

Naruto woke up and regained consciousness after he talked to his father in his mindscape. He turns to see Inuyasha sitting down with anger in his eyes, Naruto sighed as he knows that Inuyasha is pissed off because he noticed that Kagome and Yura aren't here and presumably taken by Sasuke and the Thunder Brothers. Naruto stands up and placed his hand on his Inu Hanyou friend's shoulder.

"Let's do, we can rescue them together and kick Sasuke-teme's ass" said Naruto

Inuyasha smiled and nods at Naruto, Sasuke as just crossed the line and now he must pay the price for stealing what's his. First he takes his minion Hive and now his 2 mistresses. Hell will reign over him and beg for Kami that Inuyasha will not come for him.

Sasuke's Castle

Kagome and Yura are at the main hall of Sasuke's Castle; the Shikon Jewel Shards in her possession were taken by the Thunder Brothers as Sasuke rewarded it to them. Sasuke has Yura caged up with Hinata and had her magic sealed up to prevent escaping. Kagome is not in the cage because Sasuke is rather fascinated with Kagome's unique powers and is starting to woo her into being his mate.

Kagome crossed her arms and gives Sasuke the cold shoulder but the Hawk Hanyou just chuckles and caresses her cheek which she slaps away.

"Aren't you a stubborn thing" said Sasuke smirking "Why don't you just admit the fact that Inuyasha is dead and accept my offer. Become my mate and I'll give you great pleasure"

"I would never mate with you if you were the last demon on earth" said Kagome

"Oh come on, I know you couldn't refuse" said Sasuke smirking "I could make you stronger, I would make you a powerful demon when I become more powerful than my father"

"The answer is no" said Kagome as she then kicks Sasuke between the legs and caused him to wince in pain.

"No…NO!" shouted Sasuke angrily at Kagome at the moment until he starts laughing. "HA HA HA, I heard that one be before"

The Thunder Brothers are laughing too; Sasuke turns to them and yells at them.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!" shouted Sasuke as he scared the thunder brothers for the moment and turns to Kagome and smirks at her.

"Don't make me laugh, Ahahaha

Don't make me laugh, Ahahaha

My funny friend, don't make me bend in half"

Sasuke then appears towards Kagome and grabbed both of her wrists to prevent her slapping him.

"Don't be a card, babe

Don't mess with me

Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache"

Sasuke then pushes Kagome away and she lands into a bundle of pillows. She crossed her arm and looked away angrily at Sasuke, who just chuckles at her.

"Don't make me laugh

Don't pull my leg"

Sasuke then sat next to her and caresses her cheek and smirks at her.

"May I suggest you would do best to beg?

If you say no, miss

If you refuse

This is your notice that I refuse to lose"

Sasuke got up and pulled Kagome into a waltz, he and Kagome dances in the main hall.

"Say yes, my love

And go with a winner"

Sasuke twirls Kagome and pulls her closer into the dance.

"Believe me… that would be wiser"

He twirls her again and dips her backwards.

"Say no, poor dove

And you're a hawk's dinner

And Inuyasha's the appetizer"

Kagome got herself free from Sasuke's grasp and pushed him away. She rushed to the cage to free Hinata and Yura but Sasuke instantly appeared in front of the cage and smirks hungrily at her.

"Get the picture?"

Kagome steps back away from Sasuke as he gets closer to her.

"Don't make me laugh, ahahaha

Or slap my knee, ahahaha

I'm no hyena, so Kagome

What'll it be?"

Sasuke then pulls Kagome into the dance and dances with her again.

"Right this way to the Uchiha estate

Or write your epitaph"

Sasuke dips Kagome again and looks at her with his now red eyes, trying to hypnotise her but Kagome looks away from his hungry stare.

"You choose your fate

Don't make me wait

And baby, don't make me laugh!"

Sasuke lifts Kagome up and continues to dance with her for a few minutes before he tosses her into the bundle of pillows again and laughs at her. He then put his hand under her jaw to make her look at him while he speaks.

"As you can see, my dear I always get what I want" said Sasuke as he then pulls her up and drags her towards the cage. He opens it the tosses Kagome inside. "You are stubborn but eventually you'll see that it's pointless to resist. I'm gonna make you scream my name with ecstasy or I'll just have to break you spirit. Your choice"

Sasuke the locks the cage and walks away from it.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and Naruto arrives at the stormy valleys and reached the castle thanks to their enhanced sense of smell. Naruto sniffs the air and he caught the familiar scent that makes him smile happily.

"She's in here" said Naruto as he caught Hinata's scent "Along with Kagome and Yura"

"I know" said Inuyasha until he noticed 2 familiar figures that are getting harassed by a flock of Hawks. Shippo and Konohamaru are fighting off the Hawks while they are chained up by the ankle. Naruto groans as he then dashes to save them from the hungry Hawks.

"FUCK OFF, YOU OVERGROWN CHICKENS!" shouts Shippo until Naruto arrives and swats them away like flies and flew away. "Naruto-nii-chan"

Shippo hugged Naruto's leg and starts sobbing like a little boy would, Naruto sighed as he lifts Shippo by the collar and gently bonks him on the head.

"That will teach a lesson" said Naruto as he then broke the chains up and drops Shippo so he can free Konohamaru. "Now go home"

"But…I want to help you, Naruto-nii-chan" said Shippo

"It's too dangerous" said Naruto

"Oh come on, Naruto" said Inuyasha "Let them tag along; we were their age when we did something dangerous"

"Yeah and we got scolded by our mothers for it" said Naruto until he mutters "not to mention the nagging from my father in my mindscape"

"**I heard that" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

_Sorry Tou-san _thought Naruto sheepishly at his father

"Well…I think we could let you help us" said Naruto "But leave Sasuke and the Thunder Brothers to us"

"Hai" said Shippo and Konohamaru as they salute to Naruto

"Come on, Sasuke isn't gonna kick his own ass" said Naruto as he then heads for the castle of the Hawk Hanyou.

Inside the Castle

"Well I think it's time for me to have some fun" said Sasuke as he heads for the cage and with Sakura around his arm. "Don't you agree, Sakura-chan?"

"Yep" said Sakura

"Hiten, Manten; guard the area while I have some fun with my new pets" said Sasuke as he smirks at Kagome, Yura and Hinata

"You can fuck off" said Hinata as she hisses aggressively at Sasuke "Naruto-kun will come for me and kick your ass"

"I doubt it, that Dobe is probably dead from the attack Manten gave to him" said Sasuke as his eyes turn black and red. Hinata got caught in his gaze and she collapses.

"What did you do to her?" said Kagome

"Don't worry, I just knocked her out with my special technique we Uchihas call the _**Tsukiyomi**_" said Sasuke it will break her spirit and lose all hope that Naruto will save her. Because he is already dead…like that filthy hanyou Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha is not filthy" said Kagome angrily until she too got caught in Sasuke's gaze and she starts to see something she doesn't want to see "No…NO…NOOO INUYASHA!"

"Kagome, what's wrong" said Yura as she is getting concerned for Kagome, she turned to Sasuke and glares at him "what did you do to her?"

"The same thing, I'm gonna do to you" said Sasuke as he then stares are her eyes. _**"Tsukiyomi"**_

Yura stared into Sasuke eyes but the only thing that was shown in her eyes is pure rage.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Yura as she punched Sasuke in the chest and a giant hand created out of her hair sent Sasuke flying towards the wall.

CRASH

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glares angrily at Yura, she is immune to his spell as she is a witch.

"You bitch" said Sasuke as he then transforms into his demon form, he screeches violently at her while Yura exits the cage. Kagome and Hinata remains as they are now vulnerable as they are being mentally tortured by Sasuke spell.

BOOM

The doors of the main door blew up and reveal 2 rather pissed off Hanyous; Inuyasha's sclera turned red and his eyes turn green as his rage temporarily awoken his demonic blood. Naruto's eyes turned red with slit pupils and shrouds in red demonic energy shaped like an extremely feral kitsune.

"**SASUKE!" **shouted Narut with pure rage.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata weakly as she head her lover's voice

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE!" shouts Inuyasha as he pulls out his Tetsusaiga

"I-Inu-yasha?" said Kagome weakly as she heard Inuyasha's voice, tears seeped out as she just watched Inuyasha's "death" a thousand times and it was too much for her to handle. She starts crying with joy as she is relieved that he is alive. "You're alive"

"**How are you still alive, I thought the attacks the Thunder Brothers were fatal?" **said Sasuke with shock as he saw the 2 Hanyous alive and not a scratch on them apart from their clothes .

"**I sensed Hinata-chan's suffering" **said Naruto ferociously at the Hawk Hanyou **"What did you do to her?"**

"**Breaking her"** said Sasuke as he opened his wings and hunched up in an intimidating pose **"She needs to learn her place and to respect her new lover"**

"**She is MINE!**" roared Naruto as he crouches on all fours; he then dashed towards Sasuke for the kill. This time the Uchiha has gone too far and must pay for the circumstances. **"I'm gonna rip you to shreds"**

"**I'd like you see you try" **said Sasuke smirking with his sharp beak as he then flaps his wings and flys in the air. He grabs the cage with his talons and soars up in the air.

"**Hinata!" **said Naruto as he saw Sasuke fly away with the cage; Naruto is so concerned about his love that he didn't notice Hiten sneaking up behind him and prepares to strike him.

CLANG

Inuyasha stopped Hiten's sneak attack at Naruto and pushed him back.

"Go after him, Naruto" said Inuyasha as he starts clashing blades with the elder Thunder Demon "Yura and I will take care of them"

"**Thanks" **said Naruto as he then chase after Sasuke **"I'm coming Hinata!"**

"Are you ready, Yura" said Inuyasha

"Hai" said Yura as she pull out her razor sharp hair around her finders "I'll take the ugly one"

"Which one?" said Inuyasha

"Oh har fucking har" said Hiten sarcastically "Manten, summon the Yellows"

"Hai" said Manten as he starts to whistle to summon the Yellow minions.

Yellow minions rose up from the ground and walls of the hall, Inuyasha growls as he raise his gauntlet in their air to summon his Browns and Reds. The minions armed to the teeth are ready for to fight against the Yellows.

"ATTACK!" shouts Inuyasha commanding his minions.

"YAH!" shout the minions as they charge while Inuyasha clash blades against Hiten and Yura battles against Manten.

Outside the window, Shippo and Konohamaru are watching Inuyasha. The young kitsune pouts as he wanted to fight but he remembered the gauntlet in his hands.

Flashback

Naruto and Inuyasha reached the door to the main hall of the castle, Naruto pulls out the gauntlet over his hand and gives it to Shippo.

"Shippo, I'm giving you command of the Oranges while I battle against Sasuke" said Naruto "I think you are ready but leave the Thunder Brothers to Inuyasha"

"Okay" said Shippo as he accepts the Gauntlet

"Shippo, I want you and Konohamaru to find the Yellow Hive while we deal with them" said Inuyasha to the young kitsune "this will give you and Konohamaru the advantage to search".

"Okay" said Shippo

"You ready Naruto?" said Inuyasha

Naruto nods at Inuyasha until they hear Hinata and Kagome's scream of fear in the other side of the door; this caused him to growl in Rage and slams the door.

"**SASUKE!"**

Present

Shippo and Konohamaru are watching the battle between the Thunder Brothers and Inuyasha and Yura.

"Okay let's go search for that Hive" said Shippo as he then jumps in and secretly sneak pass the battle field along with Konohamaru. The Thunder Brothers are too bust dealing with the InuOverlord and the Umbra Witch to even notice them. And Sasuke is no longer in the castle.

"TAKE THIS!" shouts Inuyasha as he swings his Tetsusaiga at Hiten but missed as the elder Thunder Brother is too quick for him.

"Ha, you missed" said Hiten with a smirk on his face as he then blasts lightning from his Halberd.

BOOM

The sound of thunder booms and lightning zaps out from the blade of Hiten's Halberd; Inuyasha dodged it by jumping away and landed in a roll.

"Nice trick, can you beg?" said Hiten smirking at Inuyasha "Beg for your life that is"

"Shut up" said Inuyasha as he then charges at Hiten and swung his blade at him.

While Inuyasha battles against Hiten, Yura is swiftly dodging Manten's lightning blasts from his mouth. Not to mention the Yellows that are spawning from the floor and walls of the hall. She pulls out the razor sharp invisible hairs from her suit and tear them to shreds, she then dashes at Manten, who is blasting his lightning attacks at her, and lashes her razor sharp hairs at him. Manten dodged the hairs barely but his face inflicted some cuts from them, and also the last strands of his hair.

Manten widened his eyes as he saw his last strands of hair fall off and he is now bald apart from his ponytail on the back of his head. He starts to growl angrily and roared in anger.

"YOU BITCH!" shouts Manten with rage and blasts his lightning attacks at her.

Meanwhile

Shippo and Konohamaru begun their search for the Yellow Hive and searched every room in the Castle.

"Not here" said Konohamaru as he closed the empty room door

"Nope" said Shippo as he closed the door

"Nuh uh" said Konohamaru

"Not a thing" said Shippo

"Man, finding this hive is difficult" said Konohamaru "and we don't know what it looks like"

"We'll know what it looks like" said Shippo "It's possible yellow like that Orange Hive Nii-chan has in his castle"

"But there is nothing in here" said Konohamaru as he then sits on the floor cross-legged and crosses his arms with annoyance.

"Don't give up, Konohamaru" said Shippo "He have to find it, Naruto-nii-chan and Inuyasha is counting on us"

"Okay" said Konohamaru sighing as he got up on his feet and continues the search with Shippo.

Then suddenly Shippo fall into a trap door and surprised Konohamaru.

"Shippo!" said Konohamaru as he crouches down to the trap door "Shippo are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Shippo until he said "Oh my god, I found it. Come down Konohamaru and help me pick it up"

"Okay" said Konohamaru as he jumps down the trapdoor to help Shippo.

He landed in a lower floor under the castle corridor and sees the Yellow Hive sparking with electricity.

"Is this the Yellow Hive?" said Konohamaru

"Uh huh, I know it is" said Shippo as he then raised his gauntlet to summon the Oranges. "Let's get this out of here"

"Hold it right here"

Shippo and Konohamaru turns to see who said that, they see a girl about Shippo and Konohamaru's age. She is wearing an armour similar to Hiten's, has black hair and red eyes like Hiten and she is accompanied by Yellows.

"Where do you think you're going with that" said the girl

"This is ours, we're taking it back" said Shippo

"Nuh uh" said the girl

"Uh huh" said Shippo

"Nuh uh" said the girl

"Uh huh" said Shippo

"Nuh uh" said the girl

"Uh huh" said Shippo

Konohamaru sighs as he then just sits on the floor while Shippo and this girl continue arguing. So did the Oranges as this will take a while for those to stop, they just know.

_Oh boy, it's like Hanabi-chan all over again _thought Konohamaru as he then noticed a little red dragon in the same sitting position and sighed too.

Main Hall

CLANG

Inuyasha and Hiten clash their blades at each other, Hiten channels electricity.

"GRR!" grunts Inuyasha as electricity flows into his body but he tries to endure it as he pushes the Thunder. "Bastard"

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

BOOM

Yura dodges another blast from Manten while she slaughters the Yellows with her razor sharp hairs. She dashed towards Manten and gives him an fury of punches and kicks everywhere in his body, Manten grunts in every punch and kick as they are incredibly fast and powerful.

Yura left hook and right hook his face, knee kicked him in the stomach and uppercut right at the jaw that sents him flying in the air.

"_**AVAVAGO!"**_ shouts Yura as her clothes vanish and turns into tendrils of hair; the hair fuses together and forms a Dragon's head.

"**RAAAAAHHHHH!" **roared the Dragon's head as it then catch Manten in its powerful maw.

"AGH! GET OFF ME YOU BRUTE!" shouted Manten as he blasts his lightning attacks at the dragon head but it was futile as the Dragon head slams him into wall to wall to ceiling and floor. After that the Dragon Head snaps his jaw close and devoured Manten and spat our a few shard of the Shikon Jewel.

The Dragon head roared again before it reverts to tendrils and returns back as clothes on Yura's body.

"Oh my, only 2 shards were found" said Yura as she picks up the shards.

"MANTEN!" shouted Hiten until Inuyasha slashes him vertically with his Tetsusaiga. "No…Manten"

Hiten then turns to dust and drops his now broken halberd, 3 Shikon Jewel Shards land on the floor and Inuyasha picks them up.

"that take care of them" said Inuyasha as he pockets the shards and heard a loud boom of thunder and crack of lightning. He looks up at the highest peak of the valley as he knows that Naruto has begun his final battle against Sasuke. "Be careful Naruto. Yura"

"Hai" said Yura as she does her incantations to summon a giant demonic crow made from Hair and also caused her to be naked again. "It's ready"

Inuyasha resists the blushes on his face when he see Yura's naked form and jumps on board the demonic crow. Yura jumps on board and sits behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook off the blush as he feels her breasts pressing onto his back.

_No now _thought Inuyasha to himself as the Demonic crow soars up into the sky and heads for the peak where Naruto is. _I'm coming Kagome_

Highest Peak

BOOM

Naruto dodges the attacks Sasuke casts on him; Naruto is in his 4 tails form and is dashing toward Sasuke in his Hawk Form. He jumps up high in the sky and landed a hard punch in the face.

"**GAH!" **growls Sasuke as he was sent flying in a valley wall and crashed into it.

CRASH

Naruto watches Sasuke crash and roars with rage as he then dashes towards Sasuke again. Before Sasuke could flap his wings to sore up in then air, Naruto approached him and grabbed his face and slams it into the wall.

CRASH

Naruto slams Sasuke's face hard and pulls him out so he can slam it again and again and again until he broke Sasuke's beck off. And at the last slam he then drags it towards the wall until a thick trail of blood was painted. Naruto continues to paint the wall with Sasuke's face until the wall is turned red, after that he put his foot on Sasuke's back and starts pulling Sasuke's wings until they come off from the joints. 

"**AGGHHH!" **screams Sasuke as his wings come off and starts to revert back into his human form but his arms were removed. "YOU BASTARD!

Sasuke then starts to regrow back his arms thanks yo the Shikon Jewel in his chest but he lost 2 of them embedded in his arms thanks to naruto ripping them off from his body. Sasuke then charges at Naruto but he missed and got caught in a neck hold; Naruto tightens the hold and caused sasuke to choke. Sasuke tried to get himself free but the hold is too strong.

_What is this, how did he get some much power_ thought Sasuke before Naruto them faceplants him into the ground.

CRACK

The face plant caused the ground to crack and also caused fractures to Sasuke's skull. Naruto pulls him up and face plants him again and again and again until a deep crater was created in the shape of Sasuke's pain expressed face. Naruto then tosses Sasuke into the air and jumps up towards him, he turns Sasuke upside down and positions into a 50 foot high pile driver.

"No no NOOO!" shouts Sasuke until he landed head first into the hard ground as Naruto done a pile driver. The force cracked Sasuke's neck and caused him to fall unconscious, normally that move would kill a human instantly but thanks to the demonic blood, Sasuke is still alive but horribly hurt from it and falls unconscious from it.

Naruto looks at the unconscious form of Sasuke and returns back to his normal self.

_Thanks Tou-san_ thought Naruto

"_**The Pleasure was all mine" **_said Kyuubi as he enjoyed the battle

Then suddenly something else crashed into the ground and reveals to be Sakura badly hurt as she has deep lacerations and arrows in her; Naruto looks up to see Hinata and Kagome dusting their hands as they dealt with that pink haired bitch.

Naruto smiles as he then heads up to the peak so that he can finally be with his beloved Hinata. Naruto reached up to the Peak and was instantly fall backwards Hinata glomped him.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata as tears seep out from her eyes and her face buried into his chest. Naruto smiles softly as he embraced her into his arms and buried his face into her left shoulder.

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto softly as tears also seep out from his eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright"

Kagome smiles as Naruto is reunited with Hinata, and then she turns to see a demonic crow with Inuyasha and Yura on board. She smiles with relief that Inuyasha is alright and heads for when the Demon Crow landed on the peak.

"Kagome, are you alright" said Inuyasha with concern

"Hai, I'm alright" said Kagome but her tears said otherwise, she just saw the most dreaded thing when Sasuke casted _**Tsukiyomi **_on her, she saw Inuyasha died a thousand times and she was in chains and forced to watch it.

Inuyasha sensed this and pulled her into a comforting hug, Kagome broke into tears and sobs as she tightly embraced him in her arms.

"It's okay, whatever that bastard did it's now over" said Inuyasha, "You're safe now"

"Inuyasha, promise me one thing" said Kagome

"What is it?" said Inuasya

"Don't die" said Kagome

Inuyasha was confused at this, what did Sasuke do to her to make her feel like this. He then softens his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't plan on dying, I will only die with you Kagome" said Inuyasha "So you won't be alone in the afterlife"

Kagome smiles as she then rest her head on Inuyasha's chest and drifts to sleep, she is now safe in her lover's arms and will always be.

**Cliffhanger**


	10. Chapter 10

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Chapter 10: Resting from a tough battle

Naruto's Castle

After the battle in Sasuke's Castle and the rescue mission of Naruto's mate Hinata. Inuyasha and his 2 mistresses are taking a break now that they defeated Sasuke, the Thunder Brothers and claimed the Yellow Hive (which was reclaimed by Naruto when he sensed Shippo continuously arguing with a demon girl who believed to be the thunder brothers' sister Soten). Inuyasha is resting in the living room of the castle with Kagome and Yura in his arms, he sighs as he is relieved that Sasuke got what's coming to him but he doesn't care if he's either alive or not.

Kagome is asleep and smiles as she is with Inuyasha after that terrifying incident when Sasuke casted that demonic spell on her to make her see Inuyasha die painfully a thousand times. But she knows it was just an illusion to break her spirit. Yura is glad that she is immune to Sasuke's spell since she is a witch but feels guilty that Kagome has to suffer for it as she heard her scream Inuyasha's name in terror. But that doesn't matter since the teme is dealt with and he will not trouble Naruto or Inuyasha again.

Naruto then enters the living room and sat on the couch on the other side of the rug.

"Hinata-chan's getting some rest and with her Kaa-san" said Naruto as he sighed with relaxation. He smiles at Inuyasha and sat up to speak to him "I wanted to thank you for assisting me of rescuing Hinata-chan"

"I was nothing, I'm just doing it because we're friends" said Inuyasha as he just realised it has been quiet. He didn't realise it before because he is enjoying the blissful moment with Kagome and Yura. "It's a bit quiet in here"

"Well I had to seal the trapdoors to prevent that teme Hiashi's screaming or he'll wake up Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he sighed "I don't know why she didn't let me kill him 200 years ago…but at least he's suffering for what he did"

"Raping a Demon is a major taboo" said Inuyasha as he nods with agreement. "Demons raping humans is another thing but Humans raping Demons is a major Taboo because human get cursed"

"And I gave him a damn good one too" said Naruto as he chuckles as he remembered the time when he punished Hiashi when he discovered that Hinata's mother was in fact raped by that bastard countless times. Hitomi was at the verge of having her spirit broken into a lowly sex slave for that damn human, not to mention the abuse Hinata had to suffer when Hiashi brutally beats her and Hanabi so that he can "Tame" them.

Naruto gave Hiashi what's coming to him and beat him until he is only hanging on a thread of life. He was about to make the final when Hinata stopped him, begging not to kill Hiashi because she is his father despite the horrid things he did to her, her sister and her mother. Naruto spared his life but he placed a curse on him and imprisoned him into the depths of his castle, he told the Nekomata and the Bakeneko that one of their kin was raped by Hiashi. He also told the Kitsune that a human did a Taboo and they agreed to help punish Hiashi. So Hiashi was imprisoned there for 200 years, getting mauled and torn to shreds by the Kitsune, Bakeneko and the Nekomata, each day of those 2 centuries Hiashi screamed in pains as he gets torn to shreds but never dies as he was cursed to be immortal and his wounds heal every time one of his flesh and organs were ripped out from his body. Those who hurt Hinata-chan and her Sister and Mother, will pay dearly, just like Hiashi and Sasuke.

"And also, Shippo is at Konoha playing with Konohamaru and his friends" said Naruto "Shame that girl ran away when she smelt her brothers' blood all over you and Yura"

"I didn't know they even have a sister," said Inuyasha

"Maybe they didn't say to protect her" said Naruto "I can't blame them, despite them being ruthless demons, they are caring brothers"

"She'll probably avenge them" said Inuyasha

"Yeah, anyway why won't you spend the night" said Naruto "regain your strength for your trip back home"

"Hai" said Inuyasha as he then looks at Kagome sleeping "Kagome's family would be worried sick about her as she's been in this ear for a few days"

"I'd love to visit her era" said Naruto "She has quite interesting clothes she's wearing"

"I think it's a uniform when she is studying" said Inuyasha

"A priestess and a scholar" said Naruto with amazement "The future sounds amazing"

"Hai, it does" said Inuyasha as he stroke Kagome's hair.

Konoha

Konohamaru and Shippo are at Konoha, playing with their friends; a young cat Hanyou named Hanabi and 2 monkey hanyous named Moegi and Udon. Shippo told everyone about the mission he went with Naruto to rescue Hinata from the clutches or Sasuke. And since Shippo has a huge ego, he starts telling fibs about it.

"And then Sasuke-teme was about to strike Naruto-nii-chan but I intervened and punched him in the face" said Shippo full of pride

"Yeah right" said Hanabi sarcastically as she believes nothing Shippo is saying. "Sasuke is too powerful for you to face on"

"I agree with Hanabi-chan" said Moegi and Udon nods with agreement.

"Er Shippo that didn't happen" said Konohamaru "We were on a mission to retrieve the stolen minion hive and give it to Inuyasha-san"

"You helped the InuOverlord?" said Hanabi as she then glomps on Konohamaru and does a cute cat smile :3 "How sweet of you"

Shippo groaned and pouts at Konohamaru, he is the more sensible student and honest as well since Saru Demons are known for their honesty and wisdom. Shippo is a Kitsune and still young to know that Kitsunes are also honest too like Naruto.

"You always spoil the fun, Konohamaru" said Shippo

"I do not" said Konohamaru "You're just jealous because you can't can't get a girl's attention like I do"

"Humph" said Shippo as he turns a cold shoulder at Konohamaru and gets a bonk on the head by Hanabi

"Don't be mean to Kono-kun, baka" said Hanabi

"What was that for you bitch" said Shippo as he rubs his lump on his head.

"Hanabi-chan, please don't" said Konohamaru as he pulls Hanabi away.

"I don't know why you're his friend" said Hanabi "He always be mean to you when he gets grumpy"

"I don't mean to" said Shippo "It's just…it's just…"

"You thinking about that girl?" said Konohamaru "The girl back in Sasuke's castle"

Shippo blushed and looked away from Konohamaru; Konohamaru understands and decides to not speak more about it. He then decided to change the subject

"Who about we pay "tag" said Konohamaru

"Okay" said Shippo so suddenly as he joins in

The 5 does "Rock-Paper-Scissors" to see who's it; Shippo got rock and the rest got paper.

"Shippo's it" said Konohamaru as he and others start running.

"Hey" said Shippo as he then chases his friends in their little game of Tag

Naruto's Castle: Night

Night has come and everyone is in their rooms (except Shippo as he is staying in Konohamaru's for tonight). In the guest room, Inuyasha is making love with Yura and Kagome stripped naked. The 2 mistresses are kissing Inuyasha passionately while they rub their breasts onto his lean muscular chest. Kagome and Yura moans as Inuyasha put his hand on their ass cheeks with each hand and starts groping them.

Inuyasha kisses Kagome and inserts his tongue into her mouth while Yura kiss and lick Inuyasha's cheek. Kagome moans loudly that she then grab holds to Inuyasha's cock and starts pumping it, Yura joins in as she too grabs onto his cock and pumps it along with Kagome. Inuyasha groans as he squeezes those ass cheeks to make Kagome and Yura moan even more and speeds up the pumping of Inuyasha's cock.

The pleasure flows through Inuyasha as he unconsciously jerks his body as he is reaching his climax, his cock starts to erupt and the hot white seed shoots out from the tip and lands on Kagome and Yura's back. Despite that, Inuyasha is still hard and now horny as his demon instincts kicks in. He pounces on Kagome and forced her on the bed and him on top, he starts licking and sucking her left breast while he gropes the right breast. Yura crawls towards Kagome and starts to sit on her face, Kagome them starts to lick and suck the witch's pussy and made her moan and play with her own breasts to add in the pleasure.

While the 2 mistresses moan in pleasure, Inuyasha inserts his cock with no hesitation and starts thrusting with pure lust in his body and eyes. Kagome moans while her face is covered by Yura's pussy, she inserts her tongue into the walls and Yura gasps loudly as Kagome just sparked her with huge amount of pleasure. Inuyasha speeds up and deepens the thrusting as the lust is starting to overwhelm him and his demonic blood boils wildly. His eyes turn red and 2 purple stripes appear on his cheeks, the 2 mistresses aren't aware of this as they are overwhelmed by their own lust. Inuyasha thrusts harder and faster in a inhuman pace, Kagome feels the speed and roughness and she moans at it and causes her body and the bed to quake.

Inuyasha us near his climax but he continues his thrusting in while Kagome reached her climax and came out from her pussy and coated his cock. Yura then came into Kagome's face and falls back onto the bed panting softly with her eyes slightly rolled back and her tongue sticking out from her gaped out mouth. Kagome has the same expression on her face plus the juices on her lips and cheeks, then her eyes rolled back and gave out a deep moan as Inuyasha releases his juices into her womb, Inuyasha gave out a massive load as it took 20 minutes to stop, he pulled out and his cock shot a few shots all over Kagome's bloated stomach and breasts. Inuyasha then crawled over Kagome while his still hard cock drags onto her body and leaving out trails of cum on it. As his cock reached her mouth, she starts to catch it with her tongue and starts to suck it. Inuyasha grunts as Kagome is sucking and stroking his cock, he groans and lowered his head onto the bed as he feel Kagome's tongue do the magic. He looked up to see Yura's wet pussy and he can smell the arousal from it.

He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her towards his face until his nose touches the wet folds. The scent was intoxicating and he starts to lick gently, Yura moans as she feels Inuyasha's tongue. Inuyasha then buried his face into Yura's pussy and starts eating out of her hungrily. She widened her eyes and gasped as Inuyasha's fangs scrapes gently onto the folds and caused her to scream out an orgasmic moan.

"INUYASHA!"

Main Bedroom

Naruto is in his own room with only Hinata as tonight is a special night for her and the rest of Naruto's Harem are either at their missions or at their parents so they can respectfully give Naruto some alone time with Hinata. Since HInata is Naruto's first mate, she is the first to be mated and bare his children and now is that time as she is now fertile.

Hinata is sitting on Naruto's lap and moans loudly as Naruto's cock is inside her, she keeps moaning with every thrust Naruto is giving to her while he kisses her neck, groping her D-cup breasts and intertwining his fox tail with Hinata's. Hinata moans her lover's name and he loves the sound of her voice when she says it.

"N-Naruto-kun" moans Hinata as her pearl-like eyes half close and her face going red with lust. Her mouth of agape and is exhaling with every thrust Naruto is giving. Naruto's eyes are red with slit pupils he continues to kiss Hinata's neck until he starts nibbling her earlobe. Hinata turns her head and plants a kiss onto his lips, they both insert their tongues in each mouth. They kissed for 5 whole minutes and they broke it for air, Hinata licked Naruto's scarred cheek and purred happily at him while she moans again. Naruto is reaching his climax and starts to speed up the thrusts until he came a huge load into Hinata's pussy, it lasted 20 minutes for Naruto to stop until he pulled himself out of her.

Naruto moaned with bliss as it felt amazing to have him cum in Hinata's pussy since she was kidnapped by Sasuke. Hinata is lying on her stomach and breathing tiringly with her eyes nearly closed. Then she widened them instantly as Naruto inserted his still hard on into her and thrusts like no tomorrow. Hinata moans as Naruto is fucking her ass, she grip hold of the bed covers as the thrusts are starting to speed up and deepen. Naruto then starts to spank her soft plump ass cheeks, Hinata mewed with surprise at the first but then she starts to mew with delight and ecstasy as she is getting turned on.

She then starts fingering her wet pussy and groping one of her breasts while her ass is getting thrust nice and hard by Naruto's thick hard on. Naruto then rest his head onto Hinata's back as he is reaching his climax but he holds it and speeds up and hardens the thrusts until the bed they are on starts to creak loudly. Hinata closed her eyes tightly as this is starting to overwhelm her, her moan grew louder and louder than before. She tightened the grip of the bed sheets until she accidently tear them, her tail is wagging excitingly as she then starts seeping out juices from her pussy.

Naruto grunts as he cannot hold the climax for too long and starts shooting out his second load into Hinata's ass. The warmth of the semen feels good to Hinata that she starts screaming out loud in an orgasmic tone.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Guest Room

Inuyasha now changed positions and now is fucking Yura while she has to lick Kagome's pussy clean. Despite the fact she is human, Kagome still has some stamina thanks to the mating mark Inuyasha gave to her, it gave her incredible stamina and endurance. So she can get fucked by Inuyasha for hours without getting tired, this goes to her advantage for having a great time in bed with her hanyou lover.

Yura however is getting tired but her lust pumps in adrenaline to keep her awake so she can feel Inuyasha's cock thrusting in her. She also then starts to lick and suck on Kagome's pussy while Kagome starts sitting on her face. Kagome then starts playing with Yura's breasts and starts pinching her now hard nipples. Yura muffles a moan when Kagome is pitching her nipples and Inuyasha is ruthlessly thrusting his thick long cock inside her tight pussy.

Inuyasha groans and starts thrusting faster into Yura's pussy. The bed starts to creak loudly and the legs on the beds are straining from the quaking caused Inuyasha's thrusting. Inuyasha grunts as Yura's walls are gripping tightly onto his cock while cumming all over it. Yura used the last of her energy but she tries to stay awake until Inuyasha reaches his climax, luckily for her Inuyasha is reaching her climax and so is Kagome. A few more minutes and they both came into her pussy and mouth.

Yura rolled her eyes back and falls asleep while covered in sweat and semen. Inuyasha kisses Yura on the cheek as she reached her limit, he then sunk his fangs into her neck to mark her. Next time she'll have more but for now he lets her rest with a smile on her face. Kagome however is far from finished as she pounced at Inuyasha and lies on top of him. Her eyes filled with lust as she then starts kissing and licking on his chest.

Inuyasha wrap his arms around her and embraces her closer to his chest. His eyes are half closed and filled with lust; he buried his nose into Kagome's raven hair and inhales her intoxicating scent. He then pulls her into a deep passionate kiss and shoves his tongue in her mouth. Kagome moans in the kiss as she wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck and starts rubbing her pussy on the tip of his cock.

Inuyasha understands what Kagome is doing and starts slowly inserting inside her. She moans loudly while she wrestles her tongue with Inuyasha's. He pulls her closer to his chest and places his clawed hands on her back and her left ass cheek.

Main Bedroom

Naruto placed Hinata on the bed on her back; his cock inside her and his mouth sucking her hard left nipple while groping her right breast. He moves his hip back and forth and Hinata moans in an orgasmic tone. She wraps her arms around Naruto's head to keeping him sucking her breast and her legs around his waist to keep him fucking her pussy. Also her tail intertwines with Naruto's tail.

"Naruto-kun…*moan* don't stop" moans Hinata as her face continues to blush and her eyes remains filled with lust. She then gasp as Naruto inserts his cock inside her. Naruto took his mouth off her breast and starts licking on her nipple, he then starts to thrust harder back and forth in her. This causes the bed to creak and Hinata to moan with every thrust. Naruto put his mouth back onto her buxom and starts sucking it like a baby. "Naruto-kun…*moan* Naruto-kun"

Inuyasha and Naruto continue this all night, and if you're outside the castle at night in the beautiful gardens, you can feel the grounds quake and the castle shake until morning.

Morning: Guest Room

Inuyasha is sleeping peacefully with Kagome and Yura in his arms; the 2 mistresses are sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces. Inuyasha smiles at them and stroke their hair while the sun beams out the window. Kagome wakes up first and looks up to Inuyasha and smiles at him.

"Morning" said Inuyasha

"Morning" said Kagome

"Sleep well?" said Inuyasha

"Uh huh" said Kagome as she does a yawn and rub her eyes. "What about you?"

"I slept well now that I have you and Yura with me" said Inuyasha as he kisses her on the lips. She moans as she feel Inuyasha's tongue enter her mouth. She inserts her tongue in too before they broke the kiss.

"We should get going" said Inuyasha "Go get yourself cleaned up and ready to head back"

"Hai" said Kagome

Later

Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura washed themselves and heads for the living room. Naruto isn't here to greet them, but they are greeted by Hitomi with a kind motherly smile.

"Morning" said Hitomi "Naruto-kun is still in bed but he asked me to tell you that the 2 hives are returned to the tower and a waypoint gate is created in the gardens so you can return without the long trip"

"Thank you" said Inuyasha until the whole castle starts to shake and muffled moaning was heard.

"Oh my, they are doing it again" said Hitomi as she smiles at this. "Hinata-chan is lucky for being Naruto-kun's first mate"

"I bet she is" said Kagome smirking and giggling as Inuyasha wrap his arm around her.

"Anyway, please give my thanks to him" said Inuyasha

"Oh he also said that could you bring Shippo along as well" said Hitomi "It just makes things easier for him and I think you would make a better sensei than him."

"He's ditching Shippo, isn't he" said Inuyasha sighing

"Afraid so" said Hitomi "He has Kono-chan as his student and one is enough for him"

"Okay" said Inuyasha sighing when suddenly the little kitsune jumped on top on Inuyasha's head with glee while the InuOverlord groaned with annoyance. "First of all, GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"Yikes" said Shippo as he jumps off and sheepishly rub his head with embarrassment "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry about" said Inuyasha as he then turns to the gardens to head back via waypoint gate.

While Inuyasha has left the castle, Naruto in his robe appears and clears his throat to get Hitome's attention.

"Er could you go get some milk and cinnamon buns?" said Naruto "Hinata-chan is hungry"

"Of course" said Hitomi "and what about you?"

"I'm not hungry" said Naruto smiling at Hitomi until he heard Hinata seductively calling.

"Naruto-kun, please come back to bed, I'm so cold and lonely" said Hinata's voice in the bedroom.

"Coming, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he heads back to the bedroom.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura returns back to the Dark Tower, Inuyasha summons a Yellow and an Orange as a little and the results are satisfactory. He dismisses them and lowered his gauntlet. Gnarl approaches to greet his master with a bow, Inuyasha acknowledges it and speaks to him.

"What's the status of the well?" said Inuyasha

"The renovations are done and the well is located at the gardens" said Gnarl

"So I can return back to my time" said Kagome

"Precisely" said Gnarl as he nods at Gnarl until he remembered something "Oh you have a visitor, Sire"

"A visitor?" said Inuyasha "Who?"

"I think she will tell you" said Gnarl as he walks away to continue his business.

"She?" said Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura with confusion as they head for the throne room of the tower.

Throne Room

Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura arrives at the throne and saw someone sitting on Inuyasha's throne. A woman with long silver hair, amber eyes with 2 magenta fang-like marks under each eye, her chest puts Kagome and Yura's to shame and her cleavage is revealed thanks to her clothes.

Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga and growls with anger because no one sits on his throne but him.

"Who are you and why are you in my tower?" demands Inuyasha "And get off my throne"

"Oh my, you're moody" said the woman as she got off the throne "Don't fret baby brother, I'm not a threat to you"

"Baby Brother?" said Inuyasha with confusion "Who are you?

"I guess Sesshomaru didn't tell you about me" said the woman as she sighed sadly as she dreaded at this. "My name is Gina no Inuhime…and I'm your elder sister. Baby brother"

**Cliffhanger**


	11. Chapter 11

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 11: Gina no Taicho: Inuyasha's lost sister

Dark Tower

Inuyasha widens his eyes with shock when he heard that the woman just said to him. She is Inuyasha's sister, but how is this possible? He was not told by anyone that he has a sister, not to mention that she is beautiful. Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous at her beauty but that was interrupted when she and Yura were also shocked at what she said.

"You're my sister?" said Inuyasha with shock and surprise.

"That's right" said Gina "I am you're sister"

"But how is this possible?" said Inuyasha

"Well our father and my mother fell in love…"

"That's not what I mean" said Inuyasha as he blushed and got irritated. "I mean how is that I haven't heard about you"

"I was banished" said Gina

"Banished" said Inuyasha as he doesn't understand what she means.

"Well it started 250 years ago" said Gina as she starts to explain.

Dark Tower: 250 years ago

In the throne room the allies of the InuOverlord Inu no Taicho were gathered. They were summoned because Inu no Taicho is gonna announce his successor between his 2 children. His younger son Sesshomaru and his elder daughter Gina are wearing their white kimonos and wielding swords. Each is in their battle stance and glaring daggers while Gina smirks at her little brother.

"Begin" said Inu no Taicho

Sesshomaru and Gina charge towards each other and clash their blades at other. Their swipes and swings of their swords are swift and almost impossible to see with the naked eye. Sesshomaru dodged Gina's vertical slash and blocked a horizontal one.

CLANG

Gina smirks as her sword starts to channel electricity from her sword and into Sesshomaru's. The young demon prince grunts in pain as he feels the electricity flow into him. He jumps away and tosses his sword away.

"Pick it up, little brother" said Gina smirking at Sesshomaru "You need it to fight me"

"I have other weapons" said Sesshomaru as his claws retract. "We are born with claws and fangs"

"So you want to fight me like an animal" said Gina as she sheathes her sword and retracts her claws "So be it"

Gina makes the first move as she dashes towards Sesshomaru, she slash her claws at Sesshomaru but missed. Sesshomaru starts to lash out his energy whip at her. Their attacks miss each other and each blocked, Sesshomaru's claws goes green and slams them on the ground as he failed to strike Gina. The floor starts to dissolve from the poison from Sesshomaru's claws. Gina's claws start to turn poisonous too and try to slash at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru dodge and slash at Gina while she also dodge and slash at him.

The battle starts to get even more interesting as the allies of Inu no Taicho starts to cheer for both Gina and Sesshomaru.

"Come on Gina, you can do it"

"GO SESSHOMARU!"

"Gina, Gina, Gina"

The cheering starts to grow and Inu no Taicho is impressed at his children's combat skills.

Gina does a roundhouse kick but Sesshomaru blocks, Gina draws her sword and swungs it vertically to slash at Sesshomaru but missed and hit the floor. She smirks as she channels electricity into the blade and swings it horizontally and sent a pillar of lightning towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would have dodged it but he didn't make it on time as currents of electricity caught him and stuns him into paralysis. Sesshomaru collapses onto the ground and as a blade touch his neck by Gina.

"You lose little brother" said Gina smirking at Sesshomaru

"For now" said Sesshomaru as he narrow his eyes.

Inu no Taicho claps his clawed hands at this. He stands up and continues to clap at the victor of the fight.

"Bravo, bravo" said Inu no Taicho "Such a splendid performance you 2 have shown us. It is quite obvious who will be my successor, don't you agree?"

"Hai" said everyone as they know who will succeed as the next InuOverlord.

"Gina, step forward if you please" said Inu no Taicho

Gina obeyed her father and kneels before him, Inu no Taicho placed his hand onto her shoulder and smiles at her.

"You made me proud, my daughter" said Inu no Taicho as he pulls her up onto her feet and embraces her in a hug. "I knew I can always count on you being my successor"

Gina smiles as she shares in with the hug with her father, she then notices her mother making a jealous look while she walks to Sesshomaru and helps him up. This happens since she was young and doesn't understands why her mother is jealous of her until she was told about demons can be incestuous. But really her mother is jealous of her getting the attention more than her, this caused their relationship turn sour but she didn't care.

But she has a suspicious feeling about her mother and Sesshomaru that she doesn't know. She even gets an angry glare from Sesshomaru but she just ignores it as it's nothing new and expected.

Later

Gina is at the tower gardens minding her own business until she sees her father in his beast form, she decides to follow him as he's been coming and going away from the tower for a few years now and her curiosity starts to irritate her. She transforms into her beast form, a giant white dog with the same marks on her face when she's in human form.

She follows her father away from the tower and towards the forest; she is lucky that her stealth skills are good thanks to the teaching of her father and Lord Kyuubi centuries back. Inu no Taicho is unaware that he is being followed. He stops near a beautiful waterhole with a long waterfall. By the waterfall is a human woman with long raven hair and calming brown eyes, Gina was amazed at the woman's beauty and also that the human isn't scared of her father in his demonic form.

Inu no Taicho nuzzles his head onto the human's reached out hand, she smiles as she starts to scratch him behind the ears and caused him to wag his tail and lick her face slightly. Normally the saliva of Inu demons is venomous and acidic but they can neutralise it at will. Inu no Taicho reverts back into his human form and embraces the human in his arms. He and the human woman kiss passionately while Inu no Taicho strokes the human's raven hair and the human placed her hand onto his cheek.

Gina was amazed at this. She just discovered that her father is with another woman behind her mother's back. She doesn't care since the relations with her aren't good and she only cares for her father's happiness.

"Izayoi-chan, I can't be away from you too long" said Inu no Taicho "Every day from the first time I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you"

"Neither can I my love" said the human named Izayoi "But what of your mate?"

"I lost my love and respect with her. She only cares about my title other than me personally. Oh if you were there 3 millenniums ago, I would make you mine in a heartbeat" said Inu no Taicho "I don't care about her anymore, what to be with you"

"So do I, despite the fact my father keeps finding suitors for me" said Izayoi

"I'll slay anyone who tries to steal you from me" said Inu no Taicho as he slightly tightens the embrace but not too tight as she can still breathe. Izayoi smiles and rests her head onto her demon lover's chest; she listens to his heart and smiles at the beating of it.

"I will not marry anyone but you" said Izayoi as she smiles at Inu no Taicho "Inu-kun, could you make love to me" 

"What?" said Inu no Taicho with surprise at her saying that.

"I want to be a mother of your child" said Izayoi as she then kisses his cheek and caused him to blush. "Please make love to me"

"Alright" said Inu no Taicho softly as he then gives Izayoi a kiss.

Gina watches her father lower Izayoi onto the soft cool grass and opens up her kimono, Izayoi has a beautiful body and defeats Gina's mother through sex appeal and nearly rivals her own. Inu no Taicho place his lips onto Izayoi's left breast while his right hand massages her right breast and his right hand massages her clit. Izayoi gasp as she feels a jolt of pleasure flowing through her body, the cool air brushing her bare skin helps increase the pleasure.

"Inu-kun" moans Izayoi as she embraces his head around her arms while Inu no Taicho starts pleasuring her. Inu no Taicho is sucking Izayoi's left nipple and scraping it slightly with his fangs. His golden eyes start to turn green while his scleras turn red. He removes his now soakng left hand away from Izayoi's wet clit and pulled down his hakama to free his hard erection. He starts to position himself while his head is embraced by Izayoi's arms. Now positioned, Inu no Taicho inserts his cock into Izayoi's pussy. "AHHH, INU-KUN!"

Gina saw it all and she is getting turned on by this, despite the fact it's her father secretly mating with a human. She decided to leave before she gets even more turned on and get found out by her father while he mates. It is not a good idea to interrupt a demon mating…those poor minions were slaughtered when they did when he and his current mate, Inuhime were mating centuries ago.

Gina walks away while the screams of lust from Izayoi reach her elven-like ears. She ignores the screams and walks out from the forest.

Dark Tower

Gina returns to the tower and noticed that the room is too quiet; her demonic instincts tell her to stay on guard while she slowly unsheathes her sword Raisaiga.

She turns her head to see Sesshomaru and her mother Inuhime behind her.

"What do you want?" said Gina

"For you to die" said Inuhime as she smirks at Gina until she turns to Sesshomaru "Kill her"

"Hai Kaa-sama" said Sesshomaru as he then charges to kill Gina. Gina was about to counterattack until she was stopped by a band of Minions, including a Green named Jaken. Sesshomaru plunged his poisonous claw into her stomach and crushed her organs. Gina starts to cough out loads of blood out from her mouth and grunts in pain as the acidic poison from Sesshomaru's claws starts burning and eating from the inside.

"D-Damn you" said Gina in pain and her vision turns blurry.

"She is still alive, Kaa-sama" said Seeshomaru

"For now, my son" said Inuhime as she then kicks Gina in the face and sent her collapsing onto the floor. She walks towards the Tower Heart and touches it. "If Inu no Taicho hadn't made you his successor, then this wouldn't have happened. You weren't destined to be the next InuOverlord, Gina"

"So this is why you're killing me, your own daughter?" said Gina as her eyes turns green with red sclera.

"If it means making Sesshomaru-kun the next Overlord, then yes" said Inuhime as Gina starts to vanish in a blue glow. "Goodbye, Gina"

After that Gina no Taicho, successor of her father is gone from the Dark Tower and into the unknown, far away from Inu no Taicho's domain.

"It is done" said Inuhime as she smirks until something sents her flying towards the wall and crashed. She grunts in pain and her eyes turns green with red sclera. She sees one of Inu no Taicho's allies and closest friend Minato Namikaze, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, slaughtering the treacherous minions minus Jaken who was overwhelmed by the demonic aura of the Kyuubi and fainted.

"What is the meaning of this Inuhime?" said Minato with anger as his eyes turn red with slit pupils and growls with rage. "YOU DARE BANISH INU'S SUCCESSOR!"

"It has to be done" said Inuhime "She isn't fit to be the next InuOverlord. She is more like her father"

"That is exactly why he chose her" said Minato "She is like her father. She is strong, wise…"

"and a human-loving fool" Inuhime interrupted the Kyuubi no Kitsune "Sesshomaru is more suited for the title than her, he is ruthless, cold hearted and kills no matter who unless he gets what he wants"

"Sesshomaru is nothing but a spoiled brat" said Minato "He is no way near of understanding the meaning of being the InuOverlord. Gina understands it too well unlike that arrogant bastard"

"How dare you insult my son, you lowly commoner" said Inuhime with a low and dangerous tone as Minato insults Sesshomaru "Know your place"

"You should do the same"

Inuhime and Minato turns to see Inu no Taicho; he can smell his daughter's blood in the air noticed the pool of blood on the floor and on Sesshomaru's claw. Inu no Taicho suddenly approaches Inuhime and whacks her across the face and sent her on the floor. She touches her cheek and looks at him, his eyes willed with rage.

"Get out" said Inu no Taicho in a low tone "Get out and never come back"

"Don't you understand why I had to do it" said Inuhime as she stands up. "She isn't suited for the role as InuOverlord."

"Get out" said Inu no Taicho

"She is not the Overlord type, she can put us in jeopardy" said Inuhime

"Get out" said Inu no Taicho once more.

"You are a fool and blind to see Sesshomaru's potential" said Inuhime "He is a perfect candidate to be your successor"

Inu no Taicho lost his patience and grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the wall. His eyes turn green with red sclera and he growls angrily, Inuhime widens her eyes with fear as he looks extremely intimidating.

"**GET OUT!"** roars Inu no Taicho

This time Inuhime said nothing and leaves the tower with no hesitation, Sesshomaru along with Jaken also leaves as they too are not welcome since they was the ones that struck Gina and caused her presumed death. Inu no Taicho sat on his throne, he growls angrily and banged his fists onto the arms and caused the tower to quake violently. Tears starts to seep out as his dear daughter was betrayed and presumably died from the wounds she inflicted from Sesshomaru, his successor is gone and there is nothing he can do about it.

"I am sorry for this" said Minato as he sighed sadly "She is a wonderful woman, she would've been made a great Overlord beyond comparison"

"Thank you, Minato" said Inu no Taicho as he smiles while he wipes his tears and sighed. "Let us hope that she survives the attack and returns home"

Unknown lands

Gina groans as she wakes up, she notices that she feels no pain and her vision starts to clear. She sits up to see a Blue minion in a black cowl and wielding a Scythe is healing her.

"Who are you?" said Gina "I haven't seen you before"

"Ah Lady Gina is wake" said the strange blue minion "That is good news, Shin is pleased"

"Shin?" said Gina

"Hai" said the Blue known as Shin "Shin is I, I is Shin; Shin at your service"

"How did you get here?" said Gina

"Shin snuck in with Lady Gina" said Shin "Shin had to save you, save Lady Gina Shin did"

"Thank you, Shin" said Gina

"Shin is pleased to see Lady Gina pleased" said Shin "So what now, Lady Gina?"

"I don't know" said Gina as she stands up and noticed that her DD-cup breasts are exposed and a huge scar is shown on her chest. "Oh great, I don't think I can have children now"

"Shin fixed womb" said Shin "Lady Gina still have children"

"That is good news" said Gina as she smiles at her Blue minion.

"Shin here to serve you, Lady Gina" said Shin as he bows to Gina

"Come on" said Gina as she then covers up and starts to head toward the unknown lands she was banished in.

Dark Tower: Present

"…and that's how I wasn't known to you, baby brother" said Gina

"You were originally my father's successor?" said Inuyasha in shock

"That's right" said Gina "If it weren't for my whore mother and treacherous brother Sesshomaru, I would've become the Overlord and I would claim you in a heartbeat"

"What do you mean by that?" said Inuyasha as he just felt a shiver from his spine when he heard what Gina just said.

"We demons can be incestuous" said Gina "When I came back to my father's domain, I was too late to claim the title because you beat me to it. I watched in the shadows in those past 2 centuries; watched every battle, every raid, and every massacre you performed on those Tenshi, Demons and humans. It gives me that shiver down my spine makes me feel so…ecstatic. I wanted to meet you so much back then but I was afraid how you would react when I tell you have a long lost sister.

I waited until you are older enough to tell you, I hope you forgive me for not being in your life"

Inuyasha was shocked when she told him that, despite the fact that she has feeling for him more than just sibling love. She feels guilty for not being with him, he then gives Gina a hug and this shocked her at first.

"The only one who should be sorry is me" said Inuyasha "I stole you this opportunity from you"

"It's okay" said Gina "Tou-sama must have the same love he gave to me"

"I wouldn't know, he died when I was born" said Inuyasha

"But I know he does" said Gina "He has left you his title, his sword and his armour to you. And I'm glad that you found love in your life, it would break my heart to see you alone"

Kagome smiles at this happy family reunion. Then she noticed something that she almost forgot.

"Oh, er I have to go back to my era" said Kagome "I have to make sure my family is alright and they'll be worried sick right now"

"I understand" said Gina as she smiles to Kagome "Nothing's more precious than family. Thank you for loving Inuyasha-kun, Kagome-chan"

"It's alright" said Kagome as she smiles back at Gina "Anyway, I gotta go"

Inuyasha breaks from the hug and walks to Kagome, he hugs and kisses her passionately.

"Stay safe" said Inuyasha

"I will" said Kagome as she kisses him back. "I'll see you later"

Kagome then heads out the tower and into the garden where the well is located. Inuyasha decided to see her off so he follows her to the gardens along with Yura and Gina. While they left the room, Shippo arrives and sees that no one is here. He sighed and waits for everyone to come back.

"Oh man I'm so bored" said Shippo

Gardens

The gardens of the Dark Tower are beautiful, surrounded by trees and exotic flowers. The Well is placed in the centre of the Gardens and is reconstructed with stairs to Kagome can enter down the well and exit it without to even climb it. Kagome waves goodbye to Inuyasha as she enters the well and returns back to her era.

"She'll be back" said Gina as she stood beside Inuyasha and smiles at him. "I know she will. I would love to get acquainted with her later"

"I think she'll appreciate it" said Inuyasha as he then turns his back to the well and heads for the tower "I'll have a room ready for you"

"And where are your going" asked Gina

"An Overlord's job is never done" said Inuyasha "I need to kill off the boredom and satisfy my lust for violence"

"Can I come" said Gina "I love to raid some villagers and kill a few hundreds like I did centuries ago"

"Why not" said Inuyasha "It would help me get along with you, Onee-chan"

Gina smiles as she walk with Inuyasha, the InuOverlord then turns his head to Yura who is looking at the well.

"You want to come along?" said Inuyasha to Yura

"No, I'm alright" said Yura as she looks at the well while Inuyasha and Gina leaves the Gardens to start their raiding and massacring in war-torn Japan.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, follow the screams and look for fire and smoke" said Inuyasha

"Will do" said Yura while she looks at the well.

Meanwhile, Gnarl approaches the well and looks at it.

"Is something the matter, Miss Yura" said Gnarl

"Is it possible for me to enter the well?" said Yura

"Originally no but I made some modifications to it and made it usable for everyone" said Gnarl "Why…are you thinking of visiting Lady Kagome's Era?"

"I'm just curious" said Yura as she takes a few step forward towards the well "What kind of world Kagome-chan is living in"

"Why not take a look" said Gnarl "I'll inform Lord Inuyasha"

"Thanks" said Yura as she then entered the well to enter the Modern Era.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha ad Gina are raiding some villagers, he commands his Browns and Reds to raid the houses, markets and farms in the village while he summons his Yellows and Oranges to slaughters to gather their life source so he can use them to spawn more minions. Gina watches this while plunging her claws into an innocent villager, her brother's ruthless and violent actions turned her on as she has a sadist side within her.

Inuyasha walk through the burning villagers and pass the dead villagers on the bloodstained floor. He stood on a dying villager and plunged his sword into the dying's abdomen while pressing hard onto the chest to hear the screams before he dies a painful death.

The minions gather the spoils of the raid. Food, money and other useful items gathered towards a nearby waypoint gate and into the tower's treasury and pantry. Gina was amazed at Inuyasha's way of Overlording that her father would be extremely proud of him since her baby brother is more brutal than his father.

Some of the villagers flee for their lives as their home is raided by the InuOverlord. But it doesn't stop there as Inuyasha continues to raid more villages until the sun goes down and decides to retire for the night.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha and Gina returns to the tower when they finished raiding the 6th village. Inuyasha yawned as he decides to have an early night and heads upstairs to his room.

"I'll be in my room" said Inuyasha "Your room is now prepared now, Gnarl will lead you to it"

"Oh" said Gina a slight disappointed and also sad. "Well goodnight"

"Goodnight" said Inuyasha as he then heads for upstairs to his room.

Gina watches Inuyasha head for upstairs into his room…alone; Kagome returns back into her Modern Era and Yura got curious about what the Modern Era is like so she entered the well. This leaves Inuyasha alone in bed; Gnarl arrives to escort Gina to her room until she decided to dpeak to him.

"Gnarl, can you take me to Inuyasha's room instead" said Gina "It doesn't sound right for him to sleep alone"

"I understand" said Gnarl as he then escorts her to Inuyasha's bedroom.

_Don't worry, Inuyasha _thought Gina _You will never be alone in bed while Kagome is at her own Era. I think she knows that I will be here for you…and she is right. I will always be with you no matter what._

Main Bedroom

Inuyasha has gone to bed and fallen asleep; he feels strange of being alone in bed since Kagome has gone back to her own Era and Yura went there out of curiosity. He has been alone for nearly 200 years since he became the InuOverlord. Most demons and humans feared him as they run away in fear as he approaches them. Only a few became friends with Inuyasha but that didn't really fill the void within his heart. He sighed in his sleep and waits for Kagome's return along with Yura.

While he sleeps, Gina quietly enters the bedroom and walks to the bed while taking off her kimono to reveal her beautiful body and DD-cup breasts. Inuyasha is unaware that Gina is getting in the covers and snuggling into his back with her breasts pressing on the back of his head and her arms wrapped around his chest. Inuyasha noticed the warmth and softness on his back that he woke up and turns to see Gina naked with him.

"G-Gina?" said Inuyasha with surprised to see his elder sister naked with him. _Oh my, she's beautiful_ "What are you doing here?"

"I can't have you sleeping all alone" said Gina "Why…don't like me to be with you"

"It's not that I don't want you to be here with me. It justs…feel strange" said Inuyasha

"What do you mean?" said Gina

"I mean I'm your brother" said Inuyasha

"So" said Gina "I told you before, we Demons can be incestuous."

"But I'm not all Demon" said Inuyasha

"It doesn't matter" said Gina as she place her hand onto Inuyasha's cheek and gently strokes it. "I don't care if you are human, demon or even a Hanyou"

Inuyasha blushes as he feels a bit vulnerable around Gina, this is the first time he feels like this. His eyes unconsciously scan around Gina's naked body and his body starts to heat up and a familiar place hardens.

_Oh man, why does she have to be so fucking beautiful_ thought Inuyasha as his face turns red and his eyes couldn't help but stare at Gina's amazing breasts that's begging to be sucked and groped.

Gina noticed this and smirks at Inuyasha

"Go on, touch them" said Gina as she put her hands under her breasts and lifts them. "Do whatever you want with them"

"Are you sure?" said Inuyasha

"Hai" said Gina "Let me take care of you. Kagome-chan did a wonderful job. Let me take care of you until she returns"

"Okay" said Inuyasha as he hesitates to place his hands onto Gina's breasts. This is new to him since she is his sister but she looks so beautiful in his golden eyes. Inuyasha placed his hands onto Gina's breasts and starts to massage them.

"Oh yes, that's right" Gina moans as she loves the sensation of Inuyasha's hands "Don't be shy now, give them a squeeze"

Inuyasha nods as he them squeeze her breasts, then he push Gina onto the bed and goes on top of her while his hands still on her breasts and starts to place his lips onto hers. They start to deepen their kiss and insert their tongues into their mouths passionately. Gina wrap her arms and embraces her baby brother closer and place her left hand onto his long silver hair. They broke the kiss for some air. They stare at each other and smile. They then continued their kiss while Inuyasha grope Gina's left breast with his left hand and fingering her pussy with his index and middle fingers on his right hand. Gina moans as she feels her brother's fingers in her, she broke the kiss again and starts to kiss Inuyasha's neck.

"Gina" said Inuyasha as he then kisses his sister's cheek and licks it.

Gina feels the heat coming from between her legs as she is reaching her climax, she then came out and soaked her brother's hand. Inuyasha removed his soaked hand away and places it near her face. Gina then put his fingers in her mouth and licks them clean, she moans ecstatic at the taste. Inuyasha then positions his cock and slowly inserts it in Gina, Gina is still a virgin so this is her first time. She cried out loud as her hymen breaks and blood seeps out from her vagina, but Inuyasha comforts her until the pain ends.

"I'm sorry, Gina" said Inuyasha "Are you alright?"

"Hai" said Gina smiling at her baby brother "I'm fine. Please go slower"

"Hai" said Inuyasha as he then moves his hips slowly in and out of Gina; Gina moans as she feels him moving inside her.

_Oh Kami he's so big inside me_ thought Gina as she half closed her eyes and loosened her embrace and lied on the bed in relaxation. Inuyasha then placed his mouth onto Gina's left breast, sucking her nipple while he gropes her right breast. Inuyasha then starts to speed up, thrusting harder and causing Gina's breasts to bounce slightly due to Inuyasha's hand and mouth on them. _Oh yes, yes…don't stop baby brother. Fuck your big sexy sister._

_Gina is so tight, Oh Kami she so beautiful _thought Inuyasha _I hope Kagome doesn't mind me mating with my sister. She is a human and humans find this wrong. _

_Oh yes, yes please don't stop _thought Gina as she is getting horny and her legs wrap around Inuyasha's waist. _Please don't stop and cum in me. I want to have your pups, please make me your mate and bear me children. I think I'll be even friendlier with Kagome-chan and Yura-chan later when they come back. Oh yes, thinking of that makes me so turned on…oh Kami I think I'm gonna…AHHH!_

Gina came out and coated Inuyasha's cock and balls with her juices. Inuyasha uses the juices as a lubricant and thrusts even more fast and hard than before. Gina gapes widely and her tongue sticks out, her eyes rolled back and gave out low ecstatic moans. Inuyasha is grunting as he is reaching his climax, his eyes turn demonic and his fangs elongate. He sunk his teeth into Gina's neck and released his seeds into her womb, he keeps cumming and cumming until he stops and caused Gina's stomach to bloat. He pulled himself out of Gina's wet and leaking pussy. His cock is still hard and looking at his sister's hot naked body isn't helping him get rid of his hard on. He then rolled Gina onto all fours and inserts his cock into her smooth plump ass.

Gina widened her eyes instantly with surprise as she felt Inuyasha's cock up her ass. He then starts spanking her ass cheeks and caused her to yelp while he thrusts his cock hard and deep within her tight anus. She groans as she rest her head onto the bed and feels her ass getting fucked by her baby brother's thick hard cock.

_Oh Kami he feels so big in my ass _thought Gina as drool seeps out from her mouth as Inuyasha spanks her cheeks with every thrust he makes. _Oh yes, that feels so good, please fuck my ass more, abuse it more until I can't walk anymore. Fill it with your hot creamy seed; just fuck me, baby brother. Fuck your beautiful slutty sister._

Inuyasha continues to thrust hard and deep in his sister's ass, he groans in pure lust that he reached his climax and filled his sister's ass with his massive load. But dispite that he is still hard but is about to go anytime. He then places his cock between Gina's DD-cup breasts and Gina wraps it with her huge moulds. The warmth and softness if Gina's breasts on his cock feels good to Inuyasha, she starts massaging it with her breasts and sucking on the tip that's exposed and near her face. Inuyasha moans at Gina's tittyfuck and blowjob combo, he just sits there until Gina fixes his little problem. He couldn't help but stare at Gina's magnificent breasts that he starts placing his hands on them.

"Your breasts are so big and soft, Gina" said Inuyasha

Gina just moans as she has her brother's cock in her mouth while giving him a tittyfuck.

_My breasts are yours to do whatever you please, baby brother_ thought Gina as she moan at the taste of Inuyasha's cum from his previous shots and some of the cum stains his cock but she doesn't care because she gets to have a sample before the main course would come. _Mmm his cum is delicious, please cum in my mouth. Fatten me with it please._

Gina's wish is about to "cum" true as Inuyasha is reaching his climax for the last time and relases his third load into Gina's mouth. She gulps it down and not a drip was wasted. Inuyasha pulled him out while Gina sways her tongues to catch some of his cum stuck in her mouth and swallows it.

Inuyasha's cock softens and he landed his head onto Gina's soft huge breasts and falls asleep peacefully. Gina strokes her baby brother's head and embraces him while pulling the bed covers so she can fall asleep too.

_Goodnight, baby brother _thought Gina sweetly as she kissed his forehead before she drifts to sleep.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his Oc Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 12: Kagome returns home

Modern Era: Higurashi Shrine

Kagome returned home last night and her family was relieved that she is safe due to the fact that she was gone for a few days. She explained everything to them and told them about the well that takes her into 500 years in the past. Her family wouldn't have believed her if Yura hadn't barged in her house. They believe Kagome and welcomed Yura in their house; Kagome's mother gave the young witch some clothes since her original ones are quite inappropriate in this era. She is wearing a black knee length skirt and a white blouse; she likes the clothes and understands the reason of wearing them.

Kagome shared her bedroom with Yura and even the bed as well; Kagome developed a relationship with Yura as well as Inuyasha. Yura also developed it as well. They slept together in the same bed but they just cuddled and sleep until morning.

Morning

Morning as come and Kagome is heading to her school. It has been a few days since she was in the Feudal Era, her friends must've been worried about her and thought she was sick or possible dead. It feels good to be back for Kagome as being in the Feudal Era has been weird for her, but she had fun there with Inuyasha. The civilians of Tokyo are living in their peaceful lives, not in fear of war and terror from demons and power hungry warlords. Despite this, it feels boring for Kagome as she got use to the battle and terrors in the Feudal Era, she even enjoyed the amazing sex she had with Inuyasha and Yura. She giggled and blushed at this while she heads for school for the first time in those past few days from the Feudal Era.

Meanwhile back in this Shrine, Yura stayed where she is and helped along with the family since she is unfamiliar with the Modern Era and Kagome will give her a tour later when she finishes school. She helped Kagome's mother with the washing and even helped Kagome's grandfather with the sweeping and arranging of mysterious and ancient artefacts from history. Right now she is helping Kagome's Grandfather dusting the artefacts room where cursed items are stored there, Yura was amazed at how many artefacts were placed there.

"I never knew so many items are in here" said Yura "Some that were said to be lost centuries ago"

"Well the Higurashi Shrine was built to house such treasures" said Kagome's Grandfather "Even to keep Evil away, no offense"

"None taken" said Yura as she removed one of the items off the shelves and dusted there. She noticed that each item has sacred talismans on them "These talismans look old"

"Well they were found hundreds of years ago, way after your time" said Kagome's Grandfather. "Well I'm off to get some tea, would you like some"

"No thanks" said Yura

"Well if you do, I'll have the kettle boiling just in case" said Kagome's Grandfather as he leaves the room.

Yura continues dusting the room for 15 minutes before she decides to have a break since this is tiring work. While the young witch leaves, one of the cursed artefacts starts to pulse and the talismans start to burn off slowly.

School

Kagome is at her classroom, she is busy studying as today is maths. She is glad that she had Gnarl and Inuyasha help tutor her while she was in the Feudal Era. After class, she and her friends are outside having their break and starts talking. Her friends are Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, those 3 are the same age as Kagome and they are her friends since they were in primary school together.

"So what happened do you in those past 3 days, Kagome" said Eri

"Yeah, you went missing and your family was worried back there" said Yuka

_Well I can't tell them I was in the Feudal Era, they wouldn't believe me_ thought Kagome _what do I say?_

"Er I woke up in a small village a few miles away" lied Kagome "I fell in a well and was washed away and was found by a handsome boy about my age"

"Wow, luck must have been at your side" said Ayumi "So tell me, was he cute?"

"Not just cute" said Kagome as she blushes "He is so handsome, I feel in love with him instantly. He is so nice and caring to me but he looked sad and lonely"

"Aw, how sad" said Eri

"So you stayed with him for a few days?" said Yuka

"Uh huh" said Kagome "but luckily he discovered that he has a long lost sister and one of his old friends came around to see him. They looked nice, especially Naruto who greeted me like a gentleman. He even helped Inuyasha rescue me from a mean stubborn perverted boy who almost tried to rape me"

"You were nearly raped?" said the 3 girls in shock

"Oh don't worry, he didn't lay a finger on me but his eyes were cold and scary" said Kagome as she remembered Sasuke's rape-filled eyes when he kidnapped her along with Yura. "But Inuyasha and Naruto took care of him and I'm safe now"

"Sounds like a fairy-tale" Ayumi "He sounds like a knight in shining armour"

_Oh he is, my handsome dark knight_ thought Kagome as she blushes until the school bell rings.

"Oh man, breaks over" said Eri sighing "Come on, let's go"

"What's next?" said Kagome

"History" said Eri "We're about to hear about some great evil that terrorized Feudal Japan"

"What do you mean" said Kagome rhetorically since she already knew about the threat in Feudal Japan.

"I don't know" said Eri "Some warlord that makes other warlord's look like little kids. And also an evil priestess that steal souls and turn them into monsters"

_Huh?_ Thought Kagome with surprise when she hear that _are they referring to me?_

Classroom

Kagome and her 3 friends are back in their classroom as their next lesson is about History. Their teacher is preparing a projector as he is about to do a lecture about History's event.

"Okay class, take your seats and listen carefully as we have a special lesson" said the teacher as he then turns on the projector. The projector reveals an image of an old Japanese illustration of a white hair man wielding a large sword; with him are little demons with many skin colours. Kagome was amazed at the pose of this certain white haired being and she noticed the dog ears on his head. "So tell me, what do you know about the InuOverlord?

One of classmates held her hand up, this girl has blue hair and blue eyes.

"Miss Ami Mizuno" said the teacher

"The InuOverlord is a being of great evil, rumours say that he is the son of a Dog Demon and a Human woman" said the girl known as Ami Mizuno

"That's right, the InuOverlord was rumoured to be a Hanyou" said the teacher as he then pushed a button to reveal another slide of the enlarged image of the Illustration and points at the dog ears. "The InuOverlord was born with dog ears, gold eyes with slit pupils and fangs in his mouth. He terrorized Japan for 200 years until he was stopped by a mysterious being called a Tenshi"

Another slide was shown of an illustration, but this one looked European and believed to be painted in the early 16th century by some unknown renaissance artist. The painiting shows an angel wearing a baboon's pelt aiming a bow and arrow at Inuyasha pinned to a tree.

"The Tenshi cast a spell on the InuOverlord into a sleep until he was awoken 50 years later" said the Teacher "So tell me, how did he wake up?"

A hand was held up, belonging to a girl with long raven hair and dark purple eyes.

"Miss Rei Hino, what's your answer" said the Teacher

"He was freed by the Shadow Priestess, the reincarnation of the Priestess that fell in love with the InuOverlord and was burned to the stake for it."

"That's right" said the Teacher as he pushed the button to reveal another slide of an old Japanese illustration of a girl in a dark priestess Kimono, holding a bow aiming at a Hoard of Tenshi. "The Shadow Priestess did free the InuOverlord and both of them fell in love with each other"

"But she was a disgrace to all Priestesses" said Rei as she glared at the image. "I would kill her if she were here"

_So you have a grudge against me _thought Kagome to Rei

"I know how you feel about her, Rei but she possibly died centuries ago" said the Teacher sighing until he noticed some sneaking into the class "Late as usual, Tsukino"

The said girl laughs sheepishly while she stands up and nervously smiles at the teacher.

"Oh Usagi" groaned Rei as she rub her temples

"Sorry, I overslept" said the girl named Usagi sheepishly.

"Wait outside" said the Teacher "You have detention after class"

Usagi blushes and nods as she exits the class. Ami and Rei shook their head while Kagome pays no attention as she focues on the illustration of the Shadow Priestess and assumed to be her.

_Wow, I never knew I became so famous_ thought Kagome

Hirurashi Shrine

Yura is enjoying her tea break in the living room with Kagome's mother and grandfather. She sighed as she is enjoying the tea and the peace, she is starting to love it here in the Modern Era as people in the Feudal Era just shuns at her because she is a witch.

"So you like it here?" asked Kagome's mother

"Yep, although it like it in the Feudal Era where it's more exciting but we all need a break from doing Evil" said Yura

Although Kagome's Grandfather is a monk of the Shrine and has a duty to ward off evil in the Shrine, he doesn't mind if this evil is Kagome's friends or even Kagome herself.

Then suddenly the door opens to reveal Inuyasha, Kagome's Grandfather was the first to react in pure terror as he recognized him at heart.

"AHHHH, THE INU-OVERLORD!" screamed Kagome's Grandfather until he fainted and nearly had a heart attack.

"Er sorry if I intrude" said Inuyasha ignoring the fainted monk "Er where's Kagome?"

"She's at School" said Kagome's mother who is not fazed at the presence of the Inu-Overlord despite her knowing about him. "She'll be back in a few hours. Please have some tea"

"Don't mind if I do" said Inuyasha as he sat down and join in for some tea.

"oh there is something I'm curious about" said Kagome's mother

"What is it" said Inuyasha until Kagome's mother put her hands on his ears.

"Are they real?" said Kagome's mother curiously when she starts stroking Inuyasha's ears.

"er…" that is all Inuyasha could say when he blushes at this.

Yura giggles as she finds Inuyasha's reaction cute.

"He's just like a puppy" said Yura as she then hugs him from behind.

Inuyasha just sighed and sipped his tea while he blushes.

_This will take a while _thought Inuyasha sipping his tea.

Later

Kagome finished class is with her friends at a fast food restaurant, Kagome takes a bite on a burger while she listens to her friends talk. They laugh as they are enjoying themselves while eating their snacks in the fast food restaurant.

"So Kagome, there's a Karaoke bar opening not far from here, you want to come?" said Eri

"Sorry guys but I can't" said Kagome regretfully "I need to do some catching up on my homework that I missed in those past few days"

"Bummer, oh well next time, okay?" said Yuka

"Sure" said Kagome smiling at her friends and drinks her drink. "Well I gotta go; I don't want to be late"

"Okay" said her 3 friends as Kagome leave the Restaurant and heads home.

Kagome walks out the restaurant and heads home, she cross the streets and turn corners on her way. Then her curiosity struck her as she noticed a strange antique shop with a dark gothic look to it. She decides to have a look at it before she heads back home.

Shop

Kagome enters the shop; it's all dark and stuffy in here. She takes a look around to see the old stuff in this old shop where she noticed an old shopkeeper smoking a strange pipe while playing chess with something in a small covered cage.

"What can I do for you, miss" said the old man who appears to be Chinese with he looks at Kagome. His left eyes is blind, his face covered in wrinkles and has along wispy beard that goes down to his neck. "Or are you just looking around, if you are please leave if you don't want anything."

"What's that?" said Kagome as she got curious about the cage and she heard some cute muttering. She took a look inside and her eyes sparkled "He's so cute, what is he?"

"He's a Mogwai" said the old man as he then starts cough violently "Damn it, why does it have to be now"

"What's wrong, should I call an ambulance?" said Kagome with some concern for the old man.

"Don't bother, it wouldn't do me any better" said the Old man as he cleared his throat. "So you're interested in Mogwai, normally I wouldn't sell him as he caused too much back in America"

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"You'll find out soon enough" said the Old man as he then covers the cage "you can have Mogwai or he'd rather go by the name "Gizmo" from his previous owner from America"

"What happened to his previous owner?" said Kagome

"He was lucky the second time but he was unfortunate the third time" said the Old man. "Anyway you need to listen to this because it is really important"

"Okay" said Kagome

"Rule 1: don't let him near the light, especially sunlight as it kill him" said the Old man "Rule 2: don't let it near water, the most important rule that you must not forget no matter what. Don't let it feed after midnight"

"What happens if you feed it after midnight?" said Kagome

"You don't want to know" said the Old man before he starts to cough again

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Kagome

"I'll be alright" said the Old Man as he then gives Kagome something else "If the 3rd Rule managed to be broken, use this to control them"

Kagome took the item and reveals to be a fingeless glove with a red jewel.

_It looks like Inuyasha's gauntlet that helps him summon and command his minions _thought Kagome with amazement _It looks beautiful._

"Are you sure you want to give me this" said Kagome "What if I use if for evil?"

"I don't care as the world is already tainted with evil" said the Old man "My time is already over and it doesn't matter to me what happens to this world. Go and do whatever, I don't care"

"Okay" said Kagome as she then leaves the shop with the cloth covered cage and the strange fingerless glove which is on in her left hand.

After she left, the Old man suddenly died in the shop and combusts in flames 10 minutes after Kagome left.

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome returns home it is getting dark, she remembered the old man's rules and it is safe to take whatever is in the cage outside. The opened the hatch and pulled out a strange furry creature. It has brown and white fur, big bat-like ears, brown eyes and a cute beak-like mouth. She is gives it a hug and smiles cutely at the creature.

"Aren't you just adorable" said Kagome "I love the name you've given. I'll call you Gizmo"

Gizmo enjoys the warmth of his new owner that he starts to purr cutely and close his huge brown eyes.

"I don't know why I have this glove though, you seem obedient to me" said Kagome

"AH BIGHTLIGHT, BRIGHTLIGHT!" screamed Gizmo cutely when a light source is near.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't like light" said Kagome as she then puts Gizmo back in his dark cage. "Don't worry; I'll make it nice and dark for you, Gizmo"

Gizmo chirps cutely at Kagome as he understands her. He then starts to sing beautifully. Kagome loves the tune Gizmo is singing that she starts to hum along with it.

She enters the living room she was greeted by her family, Yura and surprising Inuyasha who is here to pay a visit.

"Hello Inuyasha" said Kagome

"Hi Kagome" said Inuyasha smiling at his first mistress until he noticed the box she is holding. "What's that"

"Oh this, I'll show you" said Kagome "Er could you dim the light, he doesn't like bright lights"

"Sure" said Kagome's mother as she turns off the lights and puts on a lamp far away.

Kagome then opens the hatch to reveal Gizmo to Inuyasha, Yura and her family.

"This is Gizmo, isn't he just adorable?" said Kagome

"What is it?" said Inuyasha as he moved closer to Gizmo and sniffs at him like a dog.

"I don't know, the old shop owner said it's a Mogwai" said Kagome "and he gave me this too in case the "worst should happen"

Kagome showed Inuyasha the fingerless glove in her hand.

"Interesting" said Inuyasha as he then looks at his gauntlet "It's similar to my Gauntlet"

"I was thinking that too" said Kagome as she stroke Gizmo's head "But Gizmo is obedient to me and not causing any troubles"

"And he looked house trained too" said Kagome' mother as she adores the little thing.

Then suddenly a Brown barges in and whispers something into Inuyasha's ear.

"Oh man, I gotta go" said Inuyasha "Gina has informed that some Tenshi were spotted near the tower and I must eliminate them at once"

"You want us to assist you, Inuyasha" said Kagome

"It's alright" said Inuyasha "don't let it spoil your time with the family. It's just pest control, nothing I and Gina can't handle"

"Okay, be careful" said Kagome

"I will" said Inuyasha as he then gives Kagome a kiss on the lips before he heads to the well back to the Feudal Era. "Bye"

"Bye" said both Kagome and Yura as they watch Inuyasha leave; Kagome continues playing with her new pet Gizmo and Yura is continues drinking her tea.

"Kagome, why won't you take Yura out and I'll take care of little Gizmo here" said Kagome's mother "I'm sure she is curious about our way of life"

"Okay" said Kagome "Just don't let him near water or sunlight and don't feed him after midnight"

"No problem" said Kagome's mother sweetly

Kagome and Yura then leaves the house so they can have some fun in the city. Normally Kagome wouldn't be allowed in the city at night but Kagome can deal with dangers and also she is with Yura who is capable of defending herself.

While they left, Kagome's Grandfather just regained consciousness and noticed that it's quiet in here.

"W-What just happened" said Kagome's Grandfather "The first thing I remembered is that the Inu-Overlord was here and…er what is that thing?"

"It's Gizmo, Kagome just had him" said Kagome's mother petting Gizmo and giving him a cookie since it's way before midnight so it's safe to feed him. "Isn't he cute?"

"Cute, CUTE?" said Kagome's Grandfather in shock "That thing is evil"

"What do you mean?" said Kagome's mother with confusion

"That is Chinese demon known as a Mogwai, a infant form of a Gremlin" said Kagome's Grandfather "I know because I encounted those kind back in my youth"

"But he is harmless" said Kagome's mother

"Not unless you feed it after midnight" said Kagome's Grandfather "Honestly what was she thinking, first she made friends with a witch, feel in love with THE InuOverlord and now she brings in a walking disaster."

BOOM

"What the devil" said Kagome's Grandfather as he heard an explosion from ourside and rushed to see what caused it.

Somewhere in Tokyo

Kagome and Yura are walking in the streets of Tokyo, Kagome told Yura about the Modern Era and some of the historical event that happened. Yura was amazed at the Neon lights from the shops and the billboards that showed advertisements. Kagome explained it in a term Yura would understand"

"Merchants use these pictures to help sell their products" said Kagome

"I see" said Yura "And you say Japan started trading from other nations?"

"That's right" said Kagome "We even share our culture with other nations, like Europe and America"

"America?" said Yura "What kind of nation is that?"

"Well you wouldn't have heard it back then as it wasn't discovered" said Kagome as she then heads for a fast food restaurant "Here, we'll eat here.

Kagome explained allot to Yura like a teacher does to a student, Yura understands every word about the Modern Era. Even the one about the development of weapons, transportation, culture, and people beliefs, Kagome and Yura sat down on a table and began eating burgers and chips. Yura looks at the burger and was confused at it.

"What is this?" said Yura

"It's a Hamburger" said Kagome as she took a bite from her burger. "It's good, try it"

Yura tries the Burger and eats it.

"Wow, it's delicious" said Yura "So the creativity of cooking has developed as well"

"Uh huh" said Kagome "Try the chips"

"Chips?" said Yura confused

"It's potatoes chopped up into sticks and cooked in oil to make the outside crispy. It tastes nice with ketchup"

Yura tried some chips and she was amazed by the taste, she diped one in the ketchup and tied it.

"Wow, this red sauce is delicious" said Yura with amazement

"The ketchup's main ingredient is tomatoes" said Kagome "during time, explorers from around the world travels to find interesting discoveries and invent new and exotic ideas such as new recipes for food and new ways of entertainment. Speaking of which, do you like to sing?"

"Sometimes" said Yura taking a bite on her burger "Why do you ask?"

"You'll see" said Kagome as she continues eating her snack with her witch friend.

Later

Kagome and Yura finished their food and are heading for the Karaoke bar. Kagome paid to go in for a few hours with Yura, the young witch is still confused about this but followed Kagome anyway so that her untold questions are answered.

Kagome and Yura entered the rented room in the Karaoke bar. Kagome explains to Yura about this.

"Throughout history, many musicians create many songs and we like to sing them" said Kagome as she then picks up a microphone. "This makes our voices loud for everyone to hear, plus it's fun. You want to try it?"

"Er…okay" said Yura as she picks up a microphone and Kagome gives her a book that contains a list of songs. Yura takes a look at it and noticed a name of a song. "How about this one?"

"Do you know it?" said Kagome

"I think so, I often hear it when I was a child" said Yura

"This one's a classic" said Kagome "I would love to hear you sing it"

"Okay" said Yura as she feels a bit nervous as the music starts to play, Yura looks at the screen where to lyrics are shown so she can read then while she sings. But since she knows this song by heart, she doesn't need to read the lyrics to know them.

_Fly me to the moon _

_Let me dance among the stars _

_Let me see what spring is like _

_On Jupiter and Mars _

_In other words, hold my hand _

_In other words, darling, kiss me _

_Fill my heart with song _

_And let me sing for ever more _

_You are all I long for _

_All I worship and adore _

_In other words, please be true _

_In other words, I love you _

Kagome was amazed by Yura's singing, she sounds beautiful and she has the urge to join in which she did.

_Fly me to the moon _

_Let me dance among the stars _

_Let me see what spring is like _

_On Jupiter and Mars _

_In other words, hold my hand _

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song _

_Let me sing for ever more _

_You are all I long for _

_All I worship and adore _

_In other words, please be true _

_In other words, I love you_

_In other words, I love you_

The song ends and Yura really enjoyed herself.

"That was amazing" said Yura

"Oh that's just the beginning" said Kagome as she skims through the lists of songs in the book. "There are thousands of songs in here to sing. I'll chose one this time"

"Okay" said Yura. She is enjoying her day here in the Modern Era, even though she fought Tenshi, demons and even samurais and witch hunters her lifetime, she is enjoying her time and nothing bad will happen to spoil it.

Meanwhile

The artefact room in the Higurashi Shrine is at ablaze, Kagome's Grandfather rushed in and tries to put the fire out. He tried to put the fire out until he saw something hovering, he widened his eyes in terror as he know what it is.

"**I am free!"**

"Oh Kami, the mask is free" said Kagome's Grandfather as he then rushed towards the holy water and soaked himself in it and took some sutra beads and mutters in prayer.

BOOM

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 13: Demon Mask, Gremlins, Sailor Scouts and an Evil Priestess

Previously

_The artefact room in the Higurashi Shrine is at ablaze, Kagome's Grandfather rushed in and tries to put the fire out. He tried to put the fire out until he saw something hovering; he widened his eyes in terror as he knows what it is._

"_**I am free!"**_

"_Oh Kami, the mask is free" said Kagome's Grandfather as he then rushed towards the holy water and soaked himself in it and took some sutra beads and mutters in prayer._

_BOOM_

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome's Grandfather is trapped in the flaming room where all the cursed artefacts are placed. The foundations are collapsing and the artefacts that are flammable ignite and explode. But that is not what the old priest is worried about; he is worried about the freed cured artefact that was sealed for 500 years.

An old Noh mask fused in rotten flesh, presumably from rats and stray cats. The flesh starts to form up a body but the flesh is starting to decay and melt slowly.

"**This form will not last long, I need a new host" **said the Mask as it starts to punch through the wall and escapes.

Kagome's Grandfather saw the cursed mask leave the room.

"We are doomed, I need to warn Kagome and Yura" said Kagome's Grandfather before he collapse into unconsciousness.

Karaoke Bar

Kagome and Yura are still in their rented room in the Karaoke Bar, singing their chosen songs to sing. Right now they are doing a duet together in this song.

_Come to me... "miss sleepless",_

_In the swampland... I seek you_

_and on the sea, I steer you..._

_plenty of avoidance. _

_She is my lucky girl from outta my dream_

_and always smartest don't you realize_

_Lightly... you tread the way with whipped cream_

_It's always hardest before I tantalize._

_Come to me "miss sleeveless",_

_In the morass... I squeeze you_

_and on the street, I smell you..._

_there is no place to hide._

_Sorry, cony... I locked my door_

_I gave you words, so drink it some more_

_Sorry, cony... I locked my door_

_I gave you words, so drink it some more_

_Now I'm everywhere_

_Now I am nowhere_

_and no more disorderly (so please...)_

_I don't need your blood_

_of magnolia_

_All I want to be in your love_

_Now I'm everywhere_

_Now I am nowhere_

_And all is in this symphony_

_I don't need your blood_

_my dearly beloved_

_All I want to be in your arms... (love)_

_She is my lucky girl out of my dream_

_sorry, cony... I locked my door_

_I gave your words, so drink it some more_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_She is my lucky girl out of my dream_

_sorry, cony... I locked my door..._

The song ended and both the girls are now tired as that last song tired them out. Kagome took her drink and drinks it to rest her voice, Yura feels amazing as this just filled her with ecstasy.

"Oh wow, that was amazing" said Yura

"I know" said Kagome "If I had tons of money, I would do it every day of my life"

"Why don't you?" said Yura

"In this Era, I'm just an ordinary student" said Kagome "I don't have magic or a minion army to raid shops, banks and houses. I sort of envy you and Inuyasha"

"The one who should be envious is you" said Yura "You live in a wonderful era where no wars is placed"

"That's not technically true" said Kagome "War will always be around, but not here. Japan isn't the only country that suffered the terrors of war. But don't let that spoil out good time"

"I agree" said Yura until she yawned "Oh my, I'm so tired"

"Me too" said Kagome "Let's go home, we're finished in here"

And so Kagome and Yura leaves the Karakoke Bar and heads for home, they have been in there for a few hours and it is getting dark in the streets of Tokyo. Kagome and Yura both hummed that last song together while walking home as they had a wonderful time together.

Then suddenly a car lost control and makes a collision course towards the 2 girls. Yura grabs Kagome bridal style and jumps over the car as it crashes into a shop.

CRASH

Yura and Kagome are safe but the car crashes and caused a panic as something comes out from the car. Kagome and Yura widen their eyes in shock as a pile of rotten flesh pours out from the car window. The rotten flesh starts to devour the nearby citizens as they cried for help and sink into the flesh like quick sand.

"What the hell is that?" said Kagome with shock and horror at the rotten flesh as it moulds up into a giant golem form with the Noh Mask. Kagome then noticed a familiar pink glow on the forehead of the mask. "That mask, it as a shard embedded on its forehead.

"**The shards, give them to me" **said the Mask controlling the rotten flesh until Yura summons a giant fist made of her hair to punch it away from Kagome.

"Let's go" said Yura as she grab Kagome's wrist and runs away from the golem of rotten flesh wearing the Noh mask.

"**RAH!" **shouts the golem as it got up from the wall it crashed into and start chasing the 2 girls that are heading towards a construction site. **"Give me the shards"**

Higurashi Shrine

Fire engines and an ambulance were called to put down the fire in the Shrine and put Kagome's Grandfather into Hospital. The old man is muttering about a demonic mask that devours humans. Kagome's mother and brother Sota are safe, but Gizmo is nowhere to be seen.

The little Mogwai is terrified of the fire that he ran away and got lost, right now he is shrieking in pain as he accidently stepped on a puddle of water from the hose the fire-fighters are using to put out the fire. The little Mogwai's back is starting to form bumps and those bumps skyrocket and bounce out the Shrine and rolled into the drain. Gizmo managed to escape the water and runs inside the house, completely unaware of the fur balls he produced from his back.

"Oh there you are, Gizmo" said Kagome's mother as she saw Gizmo and picked him up "Are you alright?"

"Brightlight,brightlight" said Gizmo cowering from the fire

"It's okay, the nice men are putting the nasty light out" said Kagome's mother "I'll but you in Kagome's room where you can be safe"

Construction Site

Kagome and Yura are running away from the golem that is after the Shikon Jewel shards in her possession. They reached the construction site and so did the colossal Golem as it devoured many humans in its path and grew up to 10 feet. The police was no help as they were devoured by that creature made of rotten flesh.

Kagome and Yura are dodging the strikes from the Golem, Kagome is looking at the old Noh mask and also the jewel embedded in it.

"Yura take us higher, I think I know how to defeat this thing" said Kagome

"Are you sure?" said Yura

"I'm positive" said Kagome

"Okay" said Yura as she carried Kagome bridal style and walks up the I-beam foundations of the under constructed building. Luckily a crescent moon is out that powered her dark magic of the Umbra Witches.

They reached the top floor; the Golem looks up and starts climbing up to claim its prize.

"So what now?" said Yura

"Distract it" said Kagome

"What?" said Yura with surprise at Kagome

"Trust me, I need some time to prepare" said Kagome

"Alright" said Yura as she sighed before the run towards the ledge and dove down towards the Golem. Butterfly-like wings sprout out from her back and flew towards the rotten flesh Golem. She pulls out her razor sharp hairs and starts hacking the Golem in pieces. "Die you freak"

Yura continues to hack and slash at the Golem with her hair, but despite her efforts, the Golem starts reassembles itself. Yura curses and continues her attacks while flapping her butterfly wings. The Golem starts to get annoyed at the witch as it tries to reach out to kill her. Luckily Yura is at a safe distance away from the beast while lashing her razor sharp hairs at it.

"Hurry up, Kagome" said Yura

While Yura distracts the Golem, Kagome meditates and tries to channel the power of her collected shards into her body. She needs to use its power to defeat that Golem before it devours her as well. She starts to feel the power flow through her.

Meanwhile the Golem swatted Yura to the ground and reaches the top floor.

"**At last, the shards"** said the Golem until it sees Kagome transform in front of it.

Kagome's clothes changes from her casual clothes into a dark kimono, her chest slightly enlarges as her bust size increases from a C cup into a D cup. Her eyes darken and fills with evil, in her hand is a black longbow and she summons an arrow with her other hand.

"You can't have those shards, they're mine" said Kagome darkly at the Golem as she aims her bow and arrow at it. "But I'll take yours, die"

Kagome fired her longbow at the Golem and hits the Mask.

"**NOOOO!" **shouts the Golem as the mask shatters and the shard leaves it. The flesh starts to melt away into nothing, the Golem tries to get Kagome but she fired another arrow and disintegrated the arm. Kagome watches the Golem melt away while she picks up the shard, she fuses it in her other shards.

"Oh yes" said Kagome as she can feel the power increase within her. "This power feels amazing, perfect for a queen"

Kagome then jumps off the building and softly lands down thanks to her reawaken power. She crouches towards Yura who is unconscious as she got hit by the Golem, Kagome kissed her on the cheek and carries her bridal style.

"Let's go home" said Kagome as she then dashed towards the Shrine.

Meanwhile, 5 mysterious figures wearing sailor-like uniforms arrived at the construction site right after Kagome and Yura left when the Golem is defeated. They watch Kagome leave and heads into the city.

"Who is she?" said one of the 5

"I don't know, but her powers are incredible but…feels evil" said the other narrowing her dark purple eyes.

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome and Yura returns to the Shrine to see that one section of the Shine is burnt.

"What happened here?" said Kagome in shock until she heard Yura waking up.

"Huh, what happened" said Yura as she rubs her eyes and sees Kagome holding her. She blushed slightly and averted her eyes for a moment until she remembered. "That thing, where is it"

"Don't worry, I returned it straight back to hell" said Kagome

"Oh thank goodness" said Yura as she get on her feet and looked at Kagome's new form. "Wow, you look amazing in that kimono"

"Thank you" said Kagome smiling at Yura "I think this is why I was called the Shadow Priestess by the historians"

"Shadow Priestess?" said Yura

"I heard about it in class" said Kagome "Anyway, I need to see if everyone is safe"

"Hai" said Yura as she and Kagome heads indoors.

Kagome enters the house to see Kagome's mother sipping tea.

"Kaa-san, what happened" said Kagome

"There was a fire not 5 minutes ago when you and Yura were gone" said Kagome's mother "Your Grandfather tried to put out the fire but he got caught in it. He's fine but he had to stay in the hospital for a few days"

"I see" said Kagome "Where's Gizmo?"

"In your room, I kept it dark for him and he's asleep" said Kagome's mother.

"Oh thank goodness everyone's safe" said Kagome sighing with relief.

"Where did you get the Kimono?" said Kagome's mother "I looks lovely"

"Er it magically appeared" said Kagome as she then focuses and the kimono reverts back into her original clothes. "See"

"Impressive" said Kagome's mother "it reminds me of the Sailor Scouts"

"Who?" said Kagome

"Oh right, you haven't heard of them" said Kagome as she pulled out the paper. "They just appeared a few days ago while you were at the Feudal Era"

Kagome looks at the paper and sees a photo of 5 teenage girls wearing sailor uniforms and tiaras.

"Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts?" said Kagome while she reads the article about them. "5 Mysterious Teenage superheroes that protect Tokyo from the Dark Kingdom and other evil, Salior Moon (centre) is the leader of the group. Sailor Mercury (first), Sailor Mars (Second), Sailor Jupiter (Fourth) and Sailor Venus's (Fifth) identities are unknown but they are around when disaster is around"

Then suddenly Kagome turns to the television as the anchor-woman from the news speaks.

"_As just in, a mysterious creature just attacked Tokyo. The creature was defeated as it was chasing 2 teenage girls towards a construction site. Many casualties were made but the creature was eliminated, possibly Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts defeated the creature and made the city safe once again"_

This angered Kagome as she slammed her fists at this.

"Why those…how dare they steal my thunder and take all the credit for defeating that thing" said Kagome

"You killed that monster?" said Kagome's mother with shock

"Hai" said Kagome until she yawned "Oh boy, I'm tired. I'm off to bed, night Kaa-san"

"Night Kagome" said Kagome's mother

"Night, Higurashi-san" said Yura as she follows Kagome upstairs.

Kagome's Room

Kagome and Yura are in bed together. Kagome is pissed off while Yura tries to comfort her by stroking her hair raven hair and cuddling with her. Kagome is pissed off at the so called "Sailor Scouts" for taking all the credit for defeating that Golem that attacked her and Yura.

"Those bitches" said Kagome frowning "I don't believe them"

"Don't worry about it" said Yura "You don't want to be a hero"

"I know but it just insults me" said Kagome as she rests her head on Yura's buxom. "I mean I have the shards in my possession and what do they have?"

"I honestly don't know" said Yura "But don't let that worry you, they are just wannabes. You are special; you're the first mistress of the InuOverlord and this Shadow Priestess. If it's predicted in history, then you'll be the most feared and respected being"

Kagome feels happy when Yura said that, she kissed her and snuggles into her.

Morning

It is another school day for Kagome; she left the house after breakfast and heads there. She did her homework and is all prepared for this day.

Kagome is greeted by her 3 friends, Eri, Yuki and Ayumi at class.

"Hi guys" said Kagome

"Hi Kagome" said Eri "Did you heard about last night?"

"About that strange monster?" said Kagome

"Hai, a monster that devoured dozens of innocent people" said Eri "But then it defeated by the Sailor Scouts"

"I don't believe it" said Yuka "Those don't even have the power to beat that kind of monster, not even the police can kill it"

"Some say that it was defeated by a mysterious priestess in the Shadows" said Ayumi

"Like the Shadow Priestess in history?" said Eri to Ayumi

"Uh huh, historians found no proof of how she died" said Ayumi "rumoured that she can travel through time"

"That's impossible, time travel doesn't exist" said Yuka "Isn't that right, Kagome"

"Beats me" said Kagome "Maybe it's possible"

"No way" said Eri "I mean it it's possible, I would be cool to travel through time.

_Oh you have no idea _thought Kagome smiling.

Class has started and everyone is in their decks, except for a certain blonde who is late…again but no one waits for her as class has already started. Kagome is busy doing her studies and answered all of the questions correctly, she is glad that Gnarl tutored her during her time in the Feudal Era. She is not the only one is studying hard, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino and a brunette named Makoto Kino are also studying despite the difficulties of the questions.

Rei is taking sneak peeks at Kagome and getting rather suspicious about her. Normally Kagome isn't the kind of girl that instantly answer all questions correctly and she mostly becomes late but not usually like Usagi, Ami is also suspicious about Kagome as she is equally smart as she is.

Kagome is not aware that Rei and Ami are spying on her and basically she doesn't care as she focuses on her studies.

After class, Kagome and her 3 friends are heading for the Karaoke bar since Kagome finished all her homework she missed out during her trip to the Feudal Era a few days ago. Ami and Rei are now getting suspicious and start to spy on her to see if she is connected to the mysterious figure that defeated the golem last night.

"I don't understand why we are doing this" said Ami "Why are we following Higurashi-san?"

"You might call it a "priestess's intuition" but something doesn't feel right around this girl" said Rei

"What do you mean?" said Ami

"I can sense evil within her" said Rei "I heard that her grandfather was in hospital from a fire."

"You think she caused it?" said Ami

"I don't know" said Rei "I don't think she would do that to her own family, she loves them"

"So what made you suspicious about her?" said Ami

"I don't know" said Rei "But I'll find out sooner than later"

Rei and Ami aren't aware that someone is watching them at the rooftops. Inuyasha in his armour is spying on them and narrowing his golden eyes. He has heard about the incident last night from Yura and it concerned him so he came to see if she is safe.

Rei sensed him and turns to the rooftops but sees nothing, Inuyasha already left when she sensed him. She is getting a cold chill down her spine when she sensed that evil, even Ami is getting that chill.

"Did you feel that?" said Rei

"Uh huh" said Ami as she's feeling scared "Maybe we should leave just in case"

"Good idea, we'll come back when Kagome is alone" said Rei "We'll then ask her some questions"

Rei and Ami leaves the area, Inuyasha watches them leave and narrows his eyes at them.

"What are they up to" said Inuyasha as he sat on the rooftops. He looks up to see the sun setting and the shadows grow in the streets. "Be careful Kagome, I don't think it'll be safe at night"

Later

Kagome and her friends leave the Karaoke bar, she said her goodbyes to her friends and heads back to her home. The streets are dark and suddenly the lampposts are turned off of all of the sudden, Kagome turns to head muttering and strange shadows with glowing eyes and menacing grins. It is starting to creep her out like something is following her. It's not just the lampposts, the neon lights and lights in shops are turned off and it's too early for the shops to close.

"Okay this is weird" said Kagome as the entire street…no the entire city has gone in a black out. "Has the wiring gone or something"

"Hey Kagome" said someone behind her

"EKK" said Kagome as she then socks the person in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

"Ow, hey it's me" said the person as the moonlight reveals him to be Inuyasha. He rubs his cheek "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a rapist" said Kagome

"I would kill anyone that tries to get their way with you" said Inuyahsa "You are perfectly safe with me"

"I know" said Kagome as she snuggles into Inuyasha's chest and smiles at his embrace "I missed you"

"So did I" said Inuyasha "You want me to walk you home"

"No, it's okay" said Kagome "I'll be perfectly safe, I have my new powers to protect me"

"Yeah, I heard about the incident last night" said Inuyasha "Yura told me, I'm proud of you"

"Thank you" said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back later"

"Don't be too late" said Inuyasha with concern "the night can be treacherous"

"I know" said Kagome "Luckily the school has self-defence classes for women like us"

"Well as long as you'll be okay that's all matters to me" said Inuyasha "If you do get in serious trouble, I'll come immediately to protect you"

"Thank you, Inuyasha as she kisses him one more time before he left into the night.

Rei and Ami, along with Usagi, Makoto and another blond named Minako Aino are there spying on Kagome and they saw Inuyasha. The 5 were shocked that they saw the InuOverlord, his presence was enough to make them shudder in pure terror as they heard many tales about his sadistic ruthlessness.

"The InuOverlord is here, in Modern Japan?" said Ami, her blue eyes widen in terror

"So my intuitions are correct" said Rei "She is evil if she is with the InuOverlord"

"So what do we do?" said Makoto

"What else" said Usagi "It's our duty to stop this evil"

Usagi then rushes to confront Kagome, the 4 tried to stop her but they have no choice but to assist her instead. Kagome heard footsteps and turns to see Usagi Tsukino with her 4 friends.

"What do you want?" said Kagome

"We know you're with the InuOverlord" said Rei "And I know you're the Shadow Priestess"

Kagome starts to laugh.

"Is that so, well then" said Kagome as she then grins at the raven haired teenager "What are you gonna do about it?"

"This" said Usagi as she touch her golden brooch with a crescent moon and shouts out "Moon Prism power…make up"

Usgai starts to transform in a glow of aurora light, her clothes starts to change into a sailor-like uniform with a red bow on her chest, blue skirt and a gold tiara with a red jewel on it. On her hair are wing-like accessories and red circular accents on her odongos. She wears pink knee length boots.

"I'm the Soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon" said Usagi in her alter ego known as Sailor Moon "In the name of the moon, I will punish you"

Kagome raised her eyebrow at this as she just saw Usagi transform into the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon.

"I was expecting the Hino to be Sailor Moon" said Kagome "you were the last person to expect"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sailor Moon angrily

"You don't look like the leader type" said Kagome "But appearances can be deceiving I suppose. Now's my turn"

Kagome channels the powers of the Shikon Jewel Shards within her and starts to transform. Her school clothes changes into her dark priestess kimono, her beauty enhances with some dark make up. The skies turn darker as dark clouds cover the moon.

"I am Kagome the Shadow Priestess, first mistress of the InuOverlord and soon to be Queen of all" said Kagome "Wow, now I sound like a true villain"

The sudden darkness attracts the unknown that are exiting the sewers, the known appears to be dark green imp-like creatures with bat-like ears, red eyes and menacing teeth. This causes the girls to widen in shock until Kagome sees the glow from her fingerless glove. She then sees the strange creatures bow to her with loyalty. This caused Kagome to make an evil grin on her face.

"So, I have my own army" said Kagome smiling evilly "Excellent, GREMILINS COME OUT!"

The creatures known as Gremlins jump out from manholes and drains from under the sewers, the numbers grew up to the hundreds and they all bow down to their mistress Kagome. Sailor Moon and her friends are getting worried now.

"Quick Transform" said Sailor Moon to her friends

"Hai" said the 4 girls as they pull out their pen-like objects and said.

"Mercury power…" said Ami

"Mars Power…" said Rei

"Jupiter Power…" said Makoto

"Venus Power…" said Minako

"MAKE UP!"

The 4 transforms in a aurora light, their clothes changes into sailor-lik uniforms similar to Sailor moons but their skirts, bows, and jewels on their tiaras are different colour.

Ami's are all blue.

Rei's are red but with a purple bow

Makoto's are green with a pink bow

Minako's are orange with a blue bow

"I'm the soldier of Water and Intellect, Sailor Mercury" said Ami as Sailor Mercury"

"I'm the soldier of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars" said Rei as Sailor Mars

"I'm the soldier of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter" said Makoto as Sailor Jupiter

"I'm the soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus" said Minako as Sailor Venus

"In the name of Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus, we will punish you" said the 4 Sailor Scouts.

"Finished?" said Kagome to the Sailor Scouts before she raised her gloved hand and shouts out "GREMLINS, CAUSE HAVOK IN THIS CITY!"

The Gremlins then scatters to cause chaos in Tokyo, they broke in shops, houses and harass the citizens. They even caused cars to crash and explode. The Sailor Scouts are widen their eyes in shock as the Gremlins all scattered around the city.

"Well you have a choice, stop them or come at me" said Kagome smirking

"What should we do, Usagi?" said Rei

"We have no choice" said Usagi "We need to protect the citizens"

Kagome smirks at the Sailor Scouts

"This is why heroes are fools" said Kagome "Because they can't decide from a sadistic choice. Like save the city and let the villain go or go after the villain but watch the city burn"

Rei growled and so did Usagi.

"Why are you doing this?" said Usagi "Don't you care about your friends?

"Of course I do, but I want to have some fun being evil" said Kagome "I am the InuOverlord's mistress and being with him doing evil turns me so on"

"You bitch" said Rei

"HA HA HA, well you better go and save the city until sunrise" said Kagome as she turns to leave.

Then Rei formed a bow and arrow made of fire and shots at her, it grazed Kagome's cheek and singed it.

"So that's your decision" said Kagome as she turned her head at the Sailor Scouts.

"The world will not rest until you are dead, Shadow Priestess" said Rei

"Rei-chan" said Usagi

"Forgive me, Usagi" said Rei "But I hated her, ever since I heard about her as a child. She ruined us priestess's honour and reputation."

"So you rather defend the priestess's honour than save Tokyo" said Kagome

"Tokyo is safe from those things, I sense that there are other heroes out there defending it" said Rei

Somewhere in Tokyo

The Gremlins are causing chaos in the city; however some mysterious figures are fending them off and eliminating them as they can. The first is a man in a Tuxedo and Top hat, his face is concealed by a white eye mask with a blue jewel in between.

The others are 3 Americans, 2 are brothers and the third radiates in a holy aura. The 2 brothers have brown hair and green eyes, the eldest brother is gelled back and the youngest is wavy and messy. The eldest is wearing a leather jacket and the youngest is wearing a dark green jacket. They are wielding pistols and shotguns, firing at the Gremlings while the third person wields an angelic sword and hacks them.

"Goddamn it's like that 1984 incident" said the elder brother "These guys scared me back then"

"You were just 5 back then, Dean" said the younger brother

"Exactly" said the elder brother known as Dean "I hate those little bastards, luckily dad was there with us back then. "Oh Sam, Gremlin at 2 o clock"

"Got it" said the youngest brother known as Sam as he fired his shotgun at a Gremlin and pumps it.

"Hey Cas, can you just us your angel magic to wipe them off?" said Dean to the man with the Angelic Aura

"It's way beyond my power" said the man known as Castiel as he slashes the Gremlins with his Angelic Sword. "We angels have our limits at the mortal world"

"Damn it" said Dean as he continues firing his guns until he head other gunshots and turns to see who is firing. "What the"

"It seems the Vatican as sent an Iscariot Agent here" said Castiel.

"Iscariot, why are they here?" said Dean "We have problems with Hellsing before it was disbanded by the death of its chairman and pet monster."

"It seems Iscariot has their own reasons similar to ours" said Castiel narrowing his eyes at the Iscariot Agent.

The Agent is a woman appears to be in her 30s, she has short messy blond hair, pince-nez shades and a cigarette in her mouth. She is wearing a priest's cowl and wields 2 pistols firing at the Gremlins.

"Blood Catholics" mutters Dean as he continues to kill the Gremlins, he never liked or trusted Catholics as he is an atheist and they don't go well due to their beliefs. Dean continues firing his pistols at the Gremlins. "Die, you son of a bitch"

"Hn, Blood Heathen" muttered the Iscariot agent as she continues firing her pistols and tossing bayonets at the Gremlins. "Amen"

Meanwhile

Kagome is battling against the Sailor Scouts; she used her new ability to command the nearby Gremlins to attack them. Kagome fires her bow and arrow at the Sailor Scouts while dodging their attacks.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang" said Sailor Moon as her Tiara transformed into a boomerang and tossed it at Kagome.

Kagome dodged it but a few Gremlins where struck by it; Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars cast their elemental powers at her but missed as she is swift and dodged them. The flames burned some of the Gremlins while the water splashed on them and caused them to spawn more as they breed when they get wet. The soaked Gremlins starts to spawn more Gremlins in many numbers. Sailor Jupiter then uses her thunder attacks to electrocute them.

"Supreme Thunder" shouts Sailor Jupiter as she then zaps the Gremlins with lightning.

"Fire Soul" said Sailor Mars as she then casts a fireball to burn the Gremlins, most of them were caught in the flames while the rest cower from the brightness of the flames and retreats into the sewers. Sailor Mar then casts her Fire Souls again to fend off the Gremlins and make them retreat to the dark sewers where they inhabit.

Kagome tries to summon the Gremlins but Sailor Mars used her Fire Soul attack to create a wall of fire around them to prevent the Gremlins from interfering. Kagome growls as she then aims her bow and arrow at Sailor Mars first, she fired but the arrow didn't hit her as Sailor Moon pushed her away and used her Moon Tiara Boomerang attack at Kagome.

Kagome tries to dodge it but the flames are preventing her and the boomerang struck her on the shoulder.

"Gah" grunts Kagome as Salior Moon's attack hit her and dropped her bow.

Sailor Moon caught her boomerang again and tosses it again to make the final blow at Kagome.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang" said Sailor Moon as she tossed the Boomerang at Kagome until something caught it.

It was Inuyasha. His crushed the boomerang into pieces and threw it down onto the ground. The Sailor Scouts are feeling intimidated by the presence of the InuOverlord as he glares darkly and angrily at them. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and swipes it at the flames and puts it down, he wraps his free arm around Kagome who is wincing in pain from Sailor Moon's attack.

He then raised his mighty sword upwards and swung it down while shouting.

"WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha swung his sword vertically and cased a mighty gust of wind and thick slashes onto the ground. The Sailor Scouts were sent flying as the winds from that attack blows them away and the shops and houses got demolished in the progress. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and carries her bridal style back home.

After Inuyasha left the area, the Sailor Scouts got up from that attack with luckily some minor cuts. They looked around to see the shops and houses in the area destroyed like a hurricane just came.

"Oh Kami" said Sailor Moon as she starts to revert back to Usagi, her eyes widened in terror from that attack "Is that the power of the InuOverlord?"

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were overwhelmed in terror by that attack and the destruction of the area. Rei shivered in fear when she saw the evil in Inuyasha's eyes, the eyes of death staring at her.

Somewhere in Tokyo

The Gremlins are still terrorising the city but most of them are retreating as the sun starts to rise. Dean, Sam and Castiel are still exterminating them as well as the mysterious masked man in a Tuxedo and the Iscariot Agent.

Things has calmed down now the Gremlins retreated into the sewers as the sunlight starts to cover the streets of Tokyo. The chaos caused by the Gremlins are disastrous as windows smashed, cars aflame, dozens of innocent lives taken and also the shops were looted as the Gremlins stole money, gadgets and clothes. Food shops were emptied as the Gremlins ate everything and drank everything.

"God, talk about chaos" said Dean

"You fink zat's bad, you should've zeen London 20 years ago" said the Iscariot Agent in a thick German accent. "Total chaos unt many lives taken avay"

"Sorry, I didn't have the pleasure (nor will I) of getting your name" said Dean

"Heinkel Volfe of ze Iscariot Organization" said the Iscariot Agent known as Heinkel "unt who are you?"

"Dean Winchester" said Dean "This is my little brother Sam and this guy here is Cas"

"What does the Vatican want in Japan" said Castiel "The Pope has no business here in here"

"Zat is classified information" said Heinkel "Vhy are you here?"

"That's classified information" said Dean

"Touche" said Heinkel "Vell I gotta go and continue mein mission, Auf Wiedersehen Herr Vinchester"

Dean and Sam then just watch the Iscariot Agent leave the littered streets and continue her unknown and classified mission from her organisation.

"I don't know why she is here, but she can be a problem" said Dean "We need to find them and kill them, no doubt that Iscariot bitch is after the same thing"

"I think you're right" said Castiel "Even though Kami gifted humans with belief and religions. She doesn't trust the humans who call themselves her "holy agents".

"Wait a minute, God's a woman?" said Dean

"Yes" said Castiel "And she rather use the name "Kami", she likes it"

"Why's that?" said Sam

"The name "God" sounds boring to her" said Castiel "She's weird like that"

"Yep…totally weird" said Dean

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome grunts in pain while her mother is treating her injury.

"Those bitches" said Kagome angrily "How dare they attack me"

"You really need to be careful" said Inuyasha "I don't think you are ready to fight them. And they smell different"

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"They don't smell human" said Inuyasha "They don't smell human, Tenshi or even smell like a demon, they have that strange unfamiliar smell and it reminds me of the moon"

"Moon?" said Kagome "You mean that the moon has a smell?"

"Hai" said Inuyasha "The Moon has a faint smell that only demons can smell"

"What does the moon smell like" said Kagome "and don't tell me its cheese"

"It's not" said Inuyasha "I don't know but the smell of the moon is like…a rare beautiful flower. The scent is beautiful as it is its celestial shine. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Hai" said Kagome "last night's fight had me wound up and I need to some time to relax and calm down. Also train more so the next times I'll make them pay it"

Inuyasha nods and understands what Kagome meant by that, her pride has insulted by defeat and they made her feel weak.

_I'll help you grow Strong, Kagome _thought Inuyasha _I'll help you grow strong and obtain the shards to increase your strength._

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 14: New Moon: the night Inuyasha becomes human

Feudal Era: Dark Tower

Kagome, Inuyasha and Yura returns to the Feudal Era and into the Dark Tower. Kagome brought her new pet Gizmo and a few Gremlins to put in the dark spawning pits so she can use them in this Era only at night since they can die in sunlight. The 3 are welcomed by Gina and Gnarl.

"Welcome back sire" said Gnarl

"Thank you" said Inuyasha "So how are things"

"The Tenshi threat at the tower has been neutralized" said Gnarl "But strangely one Tenshi surrendered and is acting strangely, he's at the dungeons and requests to see you"

"I see" said Inuyasha as he then heads for the dungeons "Gina, could you escort Kagome to the bedroom, she hasn't slept last night"

"Of course" said Gina "But be warned about tonight, the coming of the new moon"

"I know" said Inuyasha as he knew what Gina meant "It's that time already, time does fly by when you're having fun"

Gina nods while she takes Kagome to the bedroom.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of you" said Gina as she placed her hand on Kagome's back.

Yura sighed as she leaned on a pillar of the throne room, she had a wonderful time in the modern Era but Kagome is all stressed out about last night when she battled against the Sailor Scouts. She feels sorry for her since she has Tenshi as her opponent. Meanwhile the little Kitsune Shippo arrives as he just finished his training that Gnarl put him in.

"Hi" said Shippo

"Hi Shippo, how are you?" said Yura

"Despite the tough training I've gone through, not bad" said Shippo "Sparring with the minions is tiring work, so how are things?"

"Oh good, the Modren Era is wonderful" said Yura "Oh I have something for you"

"What is it" said Shippo as he just got a plastic bag, he opens it to see shiny clear and colourful stone-like things.

"Put one in your mouth" said Yura as she took one and puts it in her mouth. "They're yummy"

"Okay" said Shippo as he took one and eats it, he starts sucking it and makes a smile as he likes it. "It's yummy, what are they?"

"Sweets" said Yura as she pulls out a lollypop and puts it in her mouth. "They're nice"

"The do deserve the name" said Shippo as he took out another one and eats it. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" said Yura as she ruffles the young Kitsune's hair.

"Oy, get out the kitchen" shouts Gnarl as he chase off the troublemaking Gremlins into Spawning Pits. "Damn pesky Gremlins, honestly how the devil did Lady Kagome find them?"

"You know that little furry thing Kagome has?" asked Yura who got a nod from Gnarl "Gizmo is a Mogwai"

"Did you say Mogwai?" said Gnarl with amazement "They're extremely rare, not even Lord Inu no Taicho couldn't find them"

"Luck must've been on her side" said Yura "Especially when she reawaken her powers and disposed the Golem with the Noh Mask"

"Interesting" said Gnarl smirking evilly "Lady Kagome is full of surprises. She is truly full of surprises."

Dungeons

Inuyasha is at the dungeons, it is dark and empty since the prisoners don't stay longer and live as they get tortured and executed to satisfy the InuOverlord's Sadism and bloodlust. The only prisoner in this dungeon is the Tenshi that surrendered.

"You want to see me?" said Inuyasha

"_I-I-InuOverlord…I-I Don't have much time but I m-must de-de-deliver this message to you" _said the Tenshi in his native tongue but Inuyasha understands every word. Inuyasha notices something strange about the Tenshi, strange growths are formed on its celestial skin and feathers are falling off.

"What's the message, tell me and I might put you out of your misery" said Inuyasha

"_You want to know who cursed you 50 years ago?" _said the Tenshi as its voice changes but in its native tongue _"I can tell you, meet me at the village near the tower. I'll be at the Shrine where the old Priestess resides."_

After that, the Tenshi starts to shake violently and banging on the floor and walls. He starts to shriek as the growths starts to mutate his body, he then collapses and dies slowly. Inuyasha widened his eyes at this, the dead Tenshi's body just mutates right before his eyes. Something or someone just caused this and wants him to respond. Inuyasha raised his Gauntlet to summon the Reds.

"Burn the body" said Inuyasha as he turns away and leaves and dungeons. _Someone wants to see me? Whoever it is must be an ally if he has information about that mysterious Tenshi in the Baboon's pelt. With this information, I will have my revenge and I'll avenge you…Kikyo_

Main Bedroom

Kagome lies on the bed naked and getting pleasured by Gina; the Inu daiyokai is rewarding her for loving her baby brother. Kagome moans as her pussy is being licked by Gina.

"Ah…AH" moans Kagome with her eyes closed and her hands tied up to the bed.

"That's right, enjoy every minute of it" said Gina as she lick Kagome's pussy and massaging her clit with her thumb. "You helped my baby brother find a mate, for this you will be rewarded"

"Ah…ah, Gina" moans Kagome as she opened her brown eyes slightly and looks down to Gina pleasuring her. "Oh yes, don't stop"

"I have no intention to" said Gina as she then inserts her tongue in her. She continued this until Kagome reached her climax and released all her juices and sprayed all over Gina's face.

Kagome sighed in relief with her mouth open and her tongue sticking out. Gina licked the cum off her face and cleaned Kagome's pussy with her own tongue. Gina then stands up and untied her sash, she then opens her kimono to reveal her beautiful naked body and a strap-on made of smooth polished silver. Kagome stares at it, it looked thick and about 9 inches long. Gina then crawls to over Kagome and to her face. Gina plants a kiss into Kagome's mouth and both of them are doing tongue to tongue while Gina's strap-on starts prodding on Kagome's folds.

Moans come out from Kagome's mouth as she feels the cold silver dildo touch her. They broke the kiss for some air and Kagome moans while looking a Gina's golden eyes.

"Put it in me, please fuck me" moans Kagome

"With pleasure" said Gina smiling at Kagome and starts inserting the strap-on in her.

"AHH" moans Kagome as she feels the coolness of the silver dildo enter her. Her hands got freed from the restrains and then starts groping Gina's DD-cup breasts and continue to kiss her.

Gina moans by the touch of Kagome's hands on her breasts and also her tongue entering hers. She starts moving her hips back and forth as the strap-on starts fucking Kagome. Kagome wraps her legs around Gina's waist to deepen the strap-on, her hands tighten the squeeze on Gina's breasts.

"Mmm, more" moans Kagome "Give me more"

"I will" said Gina as she speeds up the movement of her hips and starts kissing Kagome's neck. "I will give you more pleasure, anything for you"

"Oh yes, don't stop" moans Kagome "Give me more, oh I love you"

"I love you too, Kagome" said Gina "I love as I love my baby brother, let's share our love with each other"

"Hai" moans Kagome "Love me, please love me"

"Hai" moans Gina "I'll share my love, my love will be yours too"

Kagome is about to reach her climax, she tightly squeezes Gina's breasts and tighten her grip of her legs as she moans louder. Gina knows this as she speeds up to finish up. Kagome moans louder and louder until she came out.

"GINA!" screams Kagome with ecstasy before she sighed and drops to sleep.

Gina is free from Kagome's embrace and pulls herself out; the silver strap-on now stains in Kagome's juices. She takes it off and tosses it to one of the minions that obviously peeped.

"Clean it and I might reconsider turning you into mincemeat" said Gina darkly to the minion

"H-Hai" said the minion nervously as he scurried to clean the strap-on or he'll regret peeping.

Gina put on her robe and pulled the bed covers over Kagome who is fast asleep. She kissed her on the cheek and lied next to her to keep her company while sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome" said Gina sweetly as she cuddles into her and falls asleep.

"Thank you" said Kagome quietly but enough for the Inu Daiyokai to hear it.

"No, thank you" said Gina

Village: Shrine

Inuyasha arrives at the village, the villagers in their houses to avoid trouble as this village is under his control and also his protection…if they pay enough for protection…from him. He walks up to the Shrine where the old priestess Kaede resides, she is busy tending medicinal herbs and crops.

"Hello Inuyasha, what art thou doing here?" asked Kaede

"I'm expecting someone" said Inuyasha

"You made it"

Inuyasha turns to see a young adult; his face is concealed by a hood over his head. His clothes are dark and they stank of dirt, blood and death, Inuyasha is getting suspicious about this hooded figure that he slowly unsheathes his Tetsusaiga.

"Are you the one who sent me that message?" said Inuyasha

"Yes" said the figure "I know you were cast under a spell 50 years ago by a Tenshi. I came to help you exact your revenge"

"Why would you want to assist me?" said Inuyasha

"Because you and I share a common foe that cursed us for who we are" said the figure "My name is Alex Mercer, I come from the far west of Europe because my village was destroyed by Tenshi under the command by a Tenshi named Castiel. Only I and my sister escaped from them as we fled to the East into Asia. My sister is safe under the protection of kind hearted villagers who have the hate of God while I travel to get info about the Tenshi and their mysterious Leader besides Kami herself."

"So you came to share this information with me?" said Inuyasha "And what's the catch"

"No catch, all I want is peace from those bastards that tries to kill me" said Mercer "I was captured by them once but I escaped, their base is at a sacred mountain called Hakurei in the North East but protected by a holy barrier that purifies the evil that tries to get near it."

"And you the name of their leader?" said Inuyasha

"I don't know but I know who does" said Mercer "Ironically Castiel came to Japan a few years ago after I escaped to assist him. His temporary base is not far from here, I consumed many Tenshi to gather enough information of the base's whereabouts"

"You said consumed" said Inuyasha confused "what are you; you don't smell like a demon or human, you smell like blood and death"

"I was human until I fallen ill by a deadly illness called the Blacklight Plague" said Mercer "It killed thousands of lives and turned them into infected zombies. I was at the brink of death until I survived it, but the illness changed me, it turned me into this…monster"

Mercer them demonstrates what he is talking about, his left arm starts slowly change and fully transforms into a giant blade.

"The Tenshi noticed the change and they tried to kill me, thinking that I was a Demon" said Mercer "But no matter how many times they pierce me or slash me, I don't die as I regenerate rapidly. But I'm not immortal, I can still die but it takes enough power to kill me but not even Kami's Beloveds are enough to kill me. I kill and consume many and their memories become mine. I also develop their techniques and new weaponry like the claws, hammer-fists, the blade and also the whips."

"I see" said Inuyasha as he is interested "How about you work for me, with your…talents, you can be my spy. Help give me some info about what the Tenshi are planning."

"It would be an honour" said Mercer "If it means killing those bastards then I'll join you…sir"

"Thank you" said Inuyasha "so where is this Tenshi base"

"Castiel formed a base right deep into the forests, he placed a holy barrier there to ward off demons and humans, but since I'm neither demon nor human I can infiltrate it and deactivate the barrier"

"How is that possible?" said Inuyasha

"The barrier is produced by angelic and holy objects called "Pieces of Eden", objects grown in the holy Garden of Eden." Said Mercer as he pulls out a silver orb "This is one of them, the "Apple"

"Interesting" said Inuyasha as he takes the silver orb "It's looks like an ordinary piece of silver to me"

"This one is damaged and has no trace of Grace in them" said Mercer

"Grace?" said Inuyasha

"You might call it a Tenshi equivalent of a Demonic Aura" said Mercer "The Grace what makes the Tenshi what they are, they reek of it and gives it their holy glow. The Grace is highly toxic to humans and can affect demons. But luckily I am immune to the Grace and Hanyous are ineffective to it."

"So you came to me" said Inuyasha

"That's right" said Mercer "you and I can enter the base to get Castiel and learn about this Tenshi"

"I see" said Inuyasha as he looks at the sky as its still day _I have time before it turns night and the new moon comes. Otherwise it would become disastrous for me if I turn human and get poisoned by the Grace._

Tenshi Base

Deep in the forest lies a castle shrouded in an ivory mist, Tenshi are soaring around the castle. The Beloved are guarding the gates so no one can enter without permission. At a 10 kilometre radius away from the castle is a barrier that prevent humans and demons to enter.

Inside the Castle is beautifully designed with angelic statues and religious painting and furniture. At the main room of the castle is a man that looked European with short black hair and blue eyes. His appearance looked like he is in his mid-30s but his eyes told otherwise as he is actually millennia's old.

"Castiel"

The said person looks to see a Tenshi in a white baboon's pelt, Castiel bows down with loyalty and respect.

"Afternoon" said Castiel

"What's the report?" said the cloaked Tenshi

"Not good, the attacks on the Dark Tower is not going well" said Castiel "It seems the InuOverlord has Gina no Taicho under his allegiance"

"And what of Mercer, have you found him?" asked the Tenshi

"Unfortunately he became impossible to locate as he somehow developed a way to hide his presence" said Castiel

"This isn't good, if Mercer meets up with the InuOverlord, things will get even worse for our mission to cleanse the world" said the Tenshi

"Shall I hunt them down?" asked Castiel

"Nay, I need you here to command the Tenshi I have given you to command" said the Tenshi

"I understand" said Castiel

"May Kami-sama guide you, Castiel" said the Tenshi

"And may guide you too" said Castiel as the Tenshi vanishes in a flash of gold light. "I sense doubt in you, Yuyami. Are you reconsidering Kami-sama's wisdom?"

A Female Tenshi with a human form but with a beauty that rivals Kami herself. She has dark blue back length hair, sapphire blue eyes and smooth skin. Her clothes are a dark blue toga with gold outlines but it's slightly tight and reveals her cleavage of her D-cup breasts. She is Yuyami, one of Kami's best Tenshi and skilled warriors; despite this she doesn't know why Tenshi has to kill humans and demons for their nature.

"Why would Kami create him, I don't trust him" said Yuyami

"Yuyami, Kami-sama created him so he can end the tyranny of demons and also end this bloodshed of the world. We are at war and it is our duty as servants and children of Kami-sama to make the world a peaceful please and free from evil"

"It's a long and futile mission" said Yuyami "Back then we were protecting the humans from themselves against sin when we banished Lucifer for questioning Kami-sama for creating the humans in the first place."

"Please don't mention his name" said Castiel "That traitor is best remaining in Hell where he belongs."

"But isn't it a bit harsh for Kami-sama to banish him into Hell" said Yuyami "I mean Lucifer was telling the telling the truth about the creation of the human race."

"Even though his words are true, he crossed the line and he was punished for it" said Castiel "Now enough of this and return to your post. This conversation never happened"

"Hmm, I still don't trust him" said Yuyami "He just reminds me of Michael and Raphael"

"Oh don't start, you never liked them" said Castiel sighing as Yuyami leaves the room.

Meanwhile

Inside the perimeter, Alex Mercer is in disguise as an Affinity and casually walking pass them like he is one of them. He hasn't been compromised as his disguise is flawless. He reached the gates of the castle guarded by the Beloved. The 2 behemoths cross their axes to block the path.

"_Password"_

"Judas" said Mercer, he was grateful for consuming some Tenshi to get the password.

"_You may pass" _said the Beloveds as they remove their axes and open the gates for Mercer to enter. "_May Kami-sama guide you on your mission"_

"May she guide you as well" said Mercer as he enters the base.

Castiel's Castle

Mercer arrives at the base and he then reverts back into his original form and vomits out Inuyasha.

"That was disgusting" said Inuyasha as he is covered in blood and slime.

"Sorry about that, it's the only way to put you in it since Plan A is a fouled since you told me that you'll turn human when the new moon comes" said Mercer

"That's right" said Inuyasha "and we only got 3 hours until night comes, so let's go before I'll die from Grace poisoning"

"Aye" said Mercer

"So which way to this Castiel guy?" said Inuyasha

"At the main room" said Mercer "This way"

Inuyasha follows Mercer through the corridors of the castle, on the way they were caught my Tenshi and have to fight their way. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga to slay them; he can't use his minions because he doesn't know what'll happen to them if they were exposed in Grace. Mercer's hands turns into sharp claws and starts tearing the Tenshi to shreds.

Inuyasha and Mercer left the corpses of Tenshi to rot as they are heading to get Castiel. Unaware of them, Yayumi saw this and she watched the 2 head for the main room for Castiel.

"Inuyasha" said Yuyami as she just stands there, then she looks out the window to see the sun setting. "This is bad, tonight's the night of the new moon and this atmosphere is toxic to humans. If Inuyasha turns human while he's…I gotta get him out of here"

And so Yuyami rushed after Inuyasha and Mercer.

Main Room

Inuyasha and Mercer barges in the main room, they see Castiel in a meditated position and wearing angelic armour with his mighty wings spread out. As Inuyasha and Mercer enters the room a barrier forms around the doorway and windows to prevent them escaping.

"I've been expecting you, InuOverlord" said Castiel "It seems Mercer told you everything from by brethren he consumed"

"Do you know the identity of this Tenshi that put me in a 50 year sleep?" said Inuyasha

"Yes I do" said Castiel "But I will not tell you"

"I suspect that you wouldn't" said Mercer "It doesn't matter, I'll consume you and get the information"

"It will not be easy, Mercer" said Castiel "I am one of Kami-sama's highly skilled warriors. Unlike my brethren you slain and devoured, I am highly skilled and defensive"

Castiel then looks out the window.

"It seems you don't have time to spare" said Castiel "When night comes, you will lose your demonic powers and turn human. The angelic air is toxic as this is the air of heaven."

"All I have to do is kill you and then escape" said Inuyasha

"It's futile" said Castiel "You'll never make it out"

Night then starts to come and Inuyasha grunts as he feels weak.

"Inuyasha" said Mercer with concern as Inuyasha crouches as his body changes. His silver hair turns black. His gold eyes turn brown, his dog ears replaced with human ears, his claws shrank into normal length nails and his fangs vanishes.

Inuyasha turns human and he starts coughing as the Grace in the air suffocates him. He covers his mouth with his sleeve to prevent the Grace enter his lungs.

"So it was a success" said Castiel "The trap is a success"

"What trap?" said Mercer

"He knew you and Inuyasha would be trying to reveal his identity and took advantage of it" said Castiel "But the problem is he needs the right time to spring the trap"

"So you all those Tenshi I consumed…were the bait?" said Mercer

"No they weren't" said Castiel "I wouldn't let my brethren be used as pawns as I care for them. Even though I don't like this plan, he wanted to finish the job of killing the InuOverlord and recapturing you Mercer"

"Didn't he know that I am immune to Grace?" said Mercer

"He knows" said Castiel as he sprouts his wings and flaps them to get him in the air. "That is why he placed another trap for you"

"What do you mean?" said Mercer until he then starts to choke and suffocate.

"We Tenshi don't need air to breathe, only Grace" said Castiel "You may not be human but you need air to live. The barriers are air tight and only contain a small amount of air before it become un-breathable for even you. Let's this be your tombs for all eternity, no one will help you as the barrier is impregnable to humans and demons"

"D-D-Damn you" said Mercer as he then collapses.

Castiel sighed as he hated this but it must be done.

"So it's done?"

The Tenshi with the Baboon Pelt appears behind him.

"Yes" said Castiel "Your plan was a success, the InuOverlord is done for"

"Excellent" said the Tenshi smirking under his pelt. "Kami-sama will be pleased with this. Now we can continue our mission to restore peace and cleanse the world of all sin and evil"

"Even if it means near destruction of humanity?" said Castiel

"If that what if takes, then it is necessary for world peace" said the Tenshi

Then suddenly the barrier breaks and Yuyami rushes to protect Inuyasha and Mercer from Castiel and the mysterious Tenshi in the baboon pelt.

"Yuyami what is the meaning of this" said Castiel

"That is enough" said Yuyami angrily "I will not let you do this; including you. I will not let you destroy the humans and the demons"

"They are vermin, Yuyami" said the Tenshi "They need to be eliminated so the future generation will live in peace. But the demons but be extinct and forgotten"

"Good and Evil is balanced to keep things stable" said Yuyami "Evil is always return no matter what"

"So you'd rather join evil than restore peace and harmony" said the Tenshi

"Hai" said Yuyami "and also, I heard that you put Inuyasha under the 50 year slumber and sent his potential mate to death. This pains me as it pains him that he couldn't save her. I always hated you, and I will make sure you will fail even if I have to betray Kami to do so"

"So that's your answer" said the Tenshi as he pulled out his sword. "For this you will die"

The Tenshi charges at Yuyami for the kill

CLANG

The Tenshi was forced back as Yuyami pulled out an ancient looking dagger. Castiel widened his eyes in shock as he recognized that dagger.

"Cain's Dagger…how and when did you get that?" said Castiel

"Back in the 3rd Crusade" said Yuyami as she wields the dagger radiating with negative energy powered by her hatred of the Pelt clad Tenshi. "I stole it and kept it"

"But that's not all you took from the Holy Lands" said the Tenshi smirking "The Holy Grail and the Shroud of Turin"

"How did you know that?" said Yuyami

"I already know" said the Tenshi "And so did Kami"

"Why Yuyami" said Castiel with disappointment "Why did you betray us?"

"Because what Kami is doing isn't right" said Yuyami "It is a demon's nature to be evil and it's the human's nature to follow the path either it be good or evil"

"Enough of this" said the Tenshi as he then snap his fingers to summon the Affinities and Beloveds. "It's futile now"

"I don't think so" said Yuyami as she pulled up her right sleeve to reveal strange angelic markings.

"You didn't" said Castiel as he now those marking on her right arm

"I did" said Yuyami "Give Kami a message for me…tell her I quit"

Yuyami cut her left hand and smears blood on her marked right arm.

"NOO!" shouts Castiel before he, the pelt clad Tenshi and the other Tenshi vanish instantly.

After that, Yuyami carries both Inuyasha and Mercel in her arms and soars up through the window and leaves the castle and area. Her once white wings turned raven black, a sign of a Datenshi or Fallen Angel.

Paradiso

Castiel and the Tenshi were teleported into Paradiso by Yuyami; Castiel slammed his fists with anger as he couldn't believe she did this.

"She tattooed banishment Sigils on her body" said Castiel "I can't believe this"

"She is a cunning one" said the Tenshi crossing his arms "She must've suspected that Kami would know of her betrayal"

"So what now?" said Castiel

"No doubt that she has more Sigils on her body" said the Tenshi "She is known for her advanced Sigil incantation techniques. Now she is out of our reach and no doubt she is helping the InuOverlord and that…monstrosity with 3 P. in her possession."

"Shit" said Castiel "Things has gone more complicated now that the InuOverlord has the Dagger, the Shroud and the Holy Grail in his clutches"

"Don't worry, Kami-sama has given me permission to use the most dangerous P. if necessary" said the Tenshi "I think you did enough, you can return back to Europe"

"Are you sure about it?" said Castiel

"This is my responsibility…and my revenge" said the Tenshi as he walks away.

Village: Shrine

Yuyami arrives at the Shrine and asked Kaede to assist her; she used the Shroud on Inuyasha to revive him since the Grace in his lungs was fatal and killed him. The Shroud did it's work as Inuyasha gasped and sat up with his mouth a gape and his brown eyes widen with shock. Inuyasha looks around to see that he is at the village shrine with the old priestess Kaede and a familiar face he hasn't seen for 200 years.

"Y-Yuyami" said Inuyasha as he looks at the Datenshi who smiled at him.

"Hi Inuyasha" said Yuyami sweetly "It's been awhile"

"200 years" said Inuyahsa "and you haven aged a bit"

Yuyami smiled and blushed at this, Inuyasha noticed the change of her wings. Last time he saw her, the wings were white like other Tenshi but now they are black.

"You betrayed Kami" said Inuyasha

"To save you" said Yuyami "I couldn't stand this anymore, I just can't. Kami just make things worse, everyone turns evil because of her neglect and ignoring the prayers"

"And she caused my mother's death and also Kikyo" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Not to mention banished Lucifer for his honest opinion" said Yuyami "He was my best friend, he helped me with my problems and he understands me"

"Friends with the devil?" said Inuyasha

"I don't like it when humans call him that" said Yuyami "especially when they call and treat you like a demon"

"Well I am a Hanyou" said Inuyasha "Well I'm human for now until morning"

"And you still look handsome" said Yuyami as she placed her hand on his cheek. She then moves her face towards his and plants a kiss on it, Inuyasha also kisses her. He hasn't kissed her for 200 years since they separate so that Kami will not know of their relationship, but now that Yuyami is free and now a Datenshi, she can be with Inuyasha. She then embraces him in her arms and Inuyasha embraced her back. They are alone besides Mercer who is in an unconscious state, the 2 starts to make out under the moon-less sky. They broke their kiss and look at each other. "Even more handsome 200 years ago"

"And you're even beautiful, Yuyami" said Inuyasha "Even more know that you're a Datenshi"

"Thank you" said Yuyami

"So how about you join me" said Inuyasha "Help me conquer all and end Kami's reign"

"Hai" said Yuyami "I'll be happy to help you, after all Datenshi are considered neutrals to demons"

"I know" said Inuyasha

Then suddenly Mercer regains consciousness as air refill his lungs, he turns to see Inuyasha with a Tenshi.

"Inuyasha lookout" said Mercer as he goes into the offensive position and his arm transforms into a giant blade.

"Calm down, Mercer" said Inuyasha "She's now a Datenshi, a traitor"

"Oh" said Mercer as his arm returns to normal "Sorry about that"

Mercer then notices that he is not in the castle anymore.

"What happened, where's Castiel?" said Mercer

"I banished him into Paradiso" said Yuyami "It was the only way to get you to safety"

"I see" said Mercer "damn, we were so close of that Tenshi's identity"

"So you want to know who he is?" said Yuyami

"Do you?" said Mercer

"Hai but unfortunately I can't say his name" said Yuyami

"What do you mean by that?" said Inuyasha

"10 years when you were under a spell, I tried to kill him" said Yuyami "He defeated me and cursed me; I can't say his name as it cannot be said by me and only silence came out."

"Can't you write his name?" said Mercer

"No, it's the same" said Yuyami "I would want to write his name but it just burns into ashes when I write it"

"I see" said Inuyasha

"I'm sorry" said Yuyami

"It's okay" said Inuyasha as he put his hand on the Datenshi's shoulder, he then turns to Mercer. "Mercer, it seems the mission is still on. I want you to continue gathering information about this mysterious Tenshi in the Baboon Pelt. Come back when you found a lead"

"Hai" said Mercer as he then leaves the Shrine swiftly and jumps high into the moonless night.

Inuyasha and Yuyami watched Mercer leave to his continuous mission.

Modern Era: Tokyo

Tokyo is partially empty, since the Gremlin infestation last night the government has put a curfew for the safety of the citizens while the Gremlins exit the dark sewers and cause havoc on the streets. The only one that is trying to prevent this is Japan's military and Tokyo's entire police enforcement.

The Winchester Brothers and their Tenshi ally Castiel in his human vessel are outside despite the curfew. Even the Iscariot agent Heinkel Wolf is out as she does not listen to those who don't worship her God and Heretics.

Meanwhile Castiel is remembering parts of his past 500 years ago; one about a certain Datenshi and the InuOverlord.

"Everything alright, Cas?" said Dean

"Huh what?" said Castiel "Oh just reminiscing the old days"

"Oh" said Dean as he then starts to load up his Colt revolver.

Heinkel fires her pistols at everyone in her path, Gremlins, Police, and Soldiers, anyone that is considered "enemies of God". She walk pass the corpses of the so call heretics. She turn her eyes to see wisping through the shadows and dumping bloody corpses of soldiers. She pulls out her pistols and fire them.

"Found you" said Heinkel as she fire her pistols at the shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.

BANG

The shadowy figure goes deep into the shadows and fleeing from Heinkel.

"You're not getting away this easy" said Heinkel as she gives in the chase after the shadowy figure.

Dean and Sam are also searching for the same target until they encounter it, feeding on a Soldier. The figure is wearing a school uniform, long black hair and red eyes; Her teeth sunk into the soldier's neck and drinking the blood.

"She's here" said Castiel as he pulls out his sword "Kill her"

The girl stops feeding and launched the soldier at the Winchester Brothers and the Tenshi. She dashed into the darkness and escaped.

"**HOOOWLLLLL!"**

The sound of howling was heard in the wind, the Winchester Brothers and Castiel all got their weapons ready as the streetlights turn off along with the building lights until all of Tokyo is pitch black.

Somewhere outside Tokyo

At the outskirts of Tokyo lies a shrine in the forest; the shrine belongs to a Priest and his Granddaughter Rei Hino. Even though the Sailor Scouts would help the police and soldiers fend off this evil plaguing Tokyo, they cannot leave their houses due to the curfew made by the government. Rei arranged a sleepover at her place so that the whole group could form up a strategy when Inuyasha and Kagome return to this Era. But right now they are sleeping as they are tired, but their sleep become restless as their dreams are unpleasant.

CRASH

The Sailor Scouts wake up as a loud crash was heard, Rei rushes to the altar of the Shrine as the source of the crash came from here.

"What the…" said Rei as the altar bursts into flames and engulfs her grandfather in them. He screams in pain as he is on fire, the flames are extremely hot and swiftly reduces him into flames. "No, OJI-SAN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Rei widen her eyes as something exits the flames and reveals to Inuyasha. His grin fills with sadism and pure evil; Rei widened her eyes with fear and rushes to warn her comrades.

But she was too late; Usagi and the other 3 Sailor Scouts are brutally beaten by Kagome and Yura. Kagome holds Usagi by the hair and listens to her crying of pain and mercy.

"Please…don't kill me" plead Usagi with tears seeping from her eyes.

"Shut up" said Kagome as she tightens her grip on Usagi's hair and punched her on the back and sent her on her knees. Kagome smirks as she slammed her face onto the ground. "You do not tell me if I kill you or not. But don't worry I won't kill you…not yet"

"Let her go, Higurashi" said Rei as she pull out her pen-like object and shouts out "MARS POWER…"

But she was interrupted as a clawed hand tightly grabbed her wrist and nearly broke it. She turns to see Inuyasha smirking at her, filling her with terror.

"I don't think so" said Inuyasha as he takes the pen off her and destroys it by crushing it into pieces. He then kicks her on the back and sent her on the floor with the other sailor scouts. "Well now, since we slaughtered everyone they hold dear, it's time to have some fun with them"

"I agree" said Kagome as she pulled Usagi by the hair and tosses her to Inuyasha "Here you go, the Overlord can have the fallen leader"

"Oh I'll share her when I'm done" said Inuyasha as he viciously tore off Usagi's clothes to expose her naked and bruised body. He groped her breasts and fingering her pussy; Usagi whimpers as Inuyasha start licking her neck and grazing it with his fangs. But that's not the worst of it, she is forced to watch her friends getting the same experience from Kagome and Yura.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome is ruthlessly shoving her pussy into Rei's mouth and whacking her head to make her lick it. Rei is trying to resist but Kagome keeps hurting her by pulling her hair hard. Yura magic up a strap on that is 12 feet long and extremely thick with spiky bumps. She shoves it into Ami's pussy first while Yura summon tentaclues to keep Makoto and Minako busy while the young witch fucks Ami hard and ruthlessly.

"No" plead Usagi as she tried to avert her eyes as she cannot stand to see this but Inuyasha held her face and forced her to watch. "Stop this"

"You have no position to tell me what to do" said Inuyasha as he then thrust his huge long thick cock into her virgin pussy and ravish it.

"AH!" cries Usagi in pain as Inuyasha broke her hymen and keeps fucking her and not comforting her. She starts crying as it hurts her, she doesn't like this one bit, she was saving herself for someone she loves. "Mamoru-kun, help me"

"He's dead, Usagi" said Inuyasha whispering in her ear "I killed him horribly, I shoved a thick stake into his mouth and watched him squirm as the stake slowly pierces his throat and goes through him. I did the same to your so called family…I know who you are, Princess. You smell so beautiful and I'm gonna make you mine whenever you like it or not. You will carry my children and you will be mine, even if I have to corrupt your soul or break it"

"AHH!" screams Usagi as Inuyasha speeds up, despite her not enjoying Inuyasha fucking her. Her body betrays her as her pussy starts to get wet and her nipples harden, Inuyasha even starts to smell her arousal and smirks at her.

"Oh ho, you like this" said Inuyasha

"No…I'm not" said Usagi

"Your body betrays you" said Inuyasha "You are enjoying every second of this, you slut"

Inuyasha pulled him out of her pussy and shoves his cock in her mouth. Usagi tries to take it out but Inuyasha held her head to keep it in her. She was thinking of biting it off but she starts to fear what will happen if she does.

"Suck it, get it all in your whore mouth" said Inuyasha as he forces his cock into Usagi's mouth and doesn't care if it starts to choke her. Put it all in and suck it"

Usagi's mouth starts to hurt and more tears seep out from her eyes, she looks to see her friends get raped by Kagome and Yura. Rei is forced to lick and suck Kagome's pussy while Ami gets a huge strap on shoved up her tight ass and Makoto and Minako gets tentacle raped by Yura's magical familiars. Usagi then feels her hair getting pulled as Inuyasha is getting restless.

"DON'T STOP, BITCH!" shouts Inuyasha angrily as his demonic features show up and scares Usagi shitless.

Usagi whimpers as she continues sucking Inuyasha's cock, her hot feels hot and her pussy gets all wet again. Her body betrays her again as it is overwhelmed by this unwanted lust. She is not the only one, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako's body betrays them and came as well. One by one their minds shatter as resistance is now futile and now are reduced into mindless sluts. Kagome came in Rei's mouth and knocked down into all fours. The shadow priestess puts on a long thick and unpleasant strap-on that can either vibrate or send electric charges.

She shoves it up Rei's ass and turns it on, it sends out electric charges into her.

"AHHH! Screams Rei in pain as she is getting electrocuted while being fucked by Kagome.

"That's right, scream" said Kagome as she smirks evilly "Scream like the bitch you are.

_Rei-chan _thought Usagi as she hears her friend's screams while she keeps sucking Inuyasha's cock. _Oh Kami help us, please_

The Sailor Scouts remain like this for all eternity, they lost the made against evil and remain prisoners and sex slaves to the InuOverlord and his mistresses.

Well…that's not true as it was all a dream.

The Sailor Scouts all woke up from their sleep, Usagi trembled and hugs herself out of fear as she almost felt like it really happened.

"He raped me" muttered Usagi in silence "He raped me"

"Oji-san" said Rei as tears seep out from her eyes; she shivered as she feels dirty being fucked by the woman she loathed since childhood. Raped and sexually tortured by the Shadow Priestess.

Ami had it bad, she is being comforted by Makoto and Minako as they also had it bad as well.

"What was that?" said Rei shivering with fear "What is wrong with us?"

"I don't know" said Usagi as tears seep out from her eyes as she feels scared. "And the most horrid thing is…I enjoyed it"

"What?" said Rei

"My mind screamed in terror as he raped me but my body accepts it and wants more" said Usagi "I even feel wet thinking about it…and it terrifies me thinking about it"

"I think I understand" said Rei "I felt the same thing. When that bitch forces her onto me, my body starts to do it and ignores my protest. I can't believe that a part of me is enjoying it. Eugh….I think I'm gonna be sick"

Rei rushed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, the thought of it sickens me but her body was aroused by it. She put her hand between her legs to feel the wetness, she then took them off and but a cold shower on and goes into a fall position and shivered with fear and disgust.

The Sailor Scouts didn't sleep that night as they fear that they'll dream that terrible dream again. They just stayed all night, listening to the chaos coming from the pitch black city known as Tokyo.

Evil has tainting this world even more, and this fears them mentally and also arouses them physically.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 15: Kikyo's Grave robbed

Feudal Era: Dark Tower: Main bedroom

Kagome wakes up from her sleep and she feels amazing, she had a wonderful dream about her defeating the Sailor Scouts and sexually torturing Rei Hino. She got wet from that dream but that didn't wake her up, she was woken up by Gina and Yura licking her pussy clean. She moans from this and relaxes while the 2 pleasure her.

"Oh yes, that feels amazing" said Kagome "But I wish I woken up be having Inuyasha's cock in me and his arms embracing me…where is he?"

"At the village" said Gina as she stops licking Kagome and crawled towards her to plant a kiss on her lips. "Gnarl said that he was going to meet someone know who put him under that spell 50 years ago."

"He came back last night before the sun rises" said Yura "He was accompanied with a Datenshi"

"A Tenshi?" said Kagome with shock until Gina calmed her down by softly hushing her

"Don't you worry your little head about" said Gina "This Datenshi is an old acquaintance to my baby brother."

"And she looked beautiful" said Yura as she blushed at this.

"So where are they now?" asked Kagome

"Visiting Kikyo's grave" said Gina "the old Priestess made a grave there to preserve the memories of Kikyo 50 years ago. I think it's best that we leave Inuyasha alone for a while"

KNOCK

The door opens to reveal Yuyami, Kagome saw her and Yura was right about her. She is beautiful, especially her black angel wings that made her even more beautiful.

"Hello" said Yuyami "I just came to get acquainted with the rest of them residence of the Dark Tower"

"Hello" said Kagome "Please come in"

"Thank you" said Yuyami as she enters the room and sat on the bed. She feels nervous as she was a Tenshi, enemy of the InuOverlord.

"So…" said Kagome "How did you and Inuyasha met?"

"I too am curious about your relationship with my baby brother" said Gina

"Er well…it's kind of strange" said Yuyami sheepishly until she starts to explain. "He and I sort of…er"

"Oh my god, you did" said Gina

"What" said Kagome as she doesn't understand "What Happened?

"There is a time when a demon and a Tenshi starts falling in love" said Gina "Very rare, also tragic"

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"Kami forbids Tenshi going friendly with demons and humans" said Yuyami "Not like the good old days when she first created humans and told us to love them."

"SO how did you get away with it?" said Gina

"I burned hidden Sigils into my skeleton" said Yuyami "It keeps me hidden so I can hang around with Inuyasha when I have the time."

"Oh you naughty Tenshi" said Kagome smirking at Yuyami

"Actually I'm a Datenshi now" said Yuyami

"What's the difference?" said Kagome

"The wings" said Yuyami as she points at her black wings. "Also Datenshi are outcasts, you may know us as "Fallen Angels". Datenshi are rare because Kami usually drain our Grace from our system and turn us human. But they got lucky and lived freely either working for demons, humans or independently like Rodin. He was a cool guy"

"Rodin…isn't he that guy who works as a Black Marketer" said Yura

"That's right, he owns the Black market posing as a tavern called "the gates of Hell". He sells demonic and angelic weapons for Halos and Heaven coins"

"Does he sell weapons for priestesses?" said Kagome

"Uh huh" said Yuyami "Maybe next time I'll take you there"

Then suddenly the bedroom door opens to reveal Gnarl with a guest revealing to be Naruto.

"Yo" said Naruto until he notices Gina and Yuyami "Oh wow, starting a harem already. Good job Inuyasha"

"Hi Naruto" said Kagome "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello and also give Shippo a jutsu scroll for him to learm" said Naruto until a certain little Kitsune appears on his left shoulder. "and speak of the devil"

"A Jutsu, really?" said Shippo with surprise and excitement like a child who is getting a new toy.

"Yep, the Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto

"ALRIGHT!" Cheering Shippo as he pump his fist into the air. "Thank you, Naruto-nii-san"

"No problem" said Naruto "Just don't slack off and I might teach you that jutsu you wanted to learn"

"You mean THAT jutsu" said Shippo as his eyes goes starry

"That's right" said Naruto

"YAY!" cheers Shippo again.

The 4 woman laughs at this, Shippo is like a little boy getting a new toy.

"Anyway, where's Inuyasha?" said Naruto

"Paying a visit to Kikyo's grave" said Kagome

"Oh" said Naruto sadly "It must pain him that he couldn't save her, if only I would've been with him to save her. But that's how it is"

"I know" said Yuyami "I was enraged by that bastard _ and tried to kill him for it"

"So you can't sat his name" said Naruto as he noticed the sudden silence from Yuyami's voice when she tries to say the name of the Tenshi that sent Inuyasha into a 50 year sleep.

"That's right" said Yuyami "I just wish I could tell Inuyasha the name so he can have his revenge"

"It can't be helped" said Kagome as she placed her hand on the Datenshi's shoulder and smiles sadly at her. "We'll help him avenge Kikyo's death"

"Thank you" said Yuyami smiling at Kagome

"So Naruto, what is Kikyo like?" said Kagome out of curiosity

"I only met her once" said Naruto "But she is a beautiful kind hearted woman, she looked a lot like you ironically. She stole Inuyasha's heart when he and her first met…"

Village Shrine: Kikyo's Grave

Inuyasha is at the grave of his once true love is buried 50 years ago. He placed flowers on the grave and caresses the tombstone with her name carved on it.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo" said Inuyasha "I couldn't save you, I was supposed to protect you from harm. I thought this village that the villagers love and respect you would be safe from harm. But I was wrong"

Dark Tower

"Kikyo was the one he was looking for, his first" said Naruto "He wasn't ready to mate with her just yet because us Hanyous have to be 200 to be fertile and perform mating marks. But he waited until then, this helped develop a relationship with each other. Then Kikyo started to fall in love in return, their love is unbreakable and cannot be severed…until that incident"

"The Tenshi put Inuyasha into a 50 year sleep" said Kagome

"That's right" said Naruto "Somehow the villagers started to betray Kikyo, thinking that Inuyasha has corrupted her and using black magic. They were lies, no doubt from that bastard Tenshi that cursed Inuyasha for 50 years.

"And what of Kikyo?" said Kagome

"She was burnt to the stake and reduced to ashes, the Shikon Jewel she wore around her neck suddenly vanished along with her soul." Said Naruto as he then turns to Kagome "Her soul was reincarnated as you, Kagome. But don't get me wrong, he still loves you as you…but he also loves Kikyo with all his heart. You helped him feel that love he has with Kikyo again. Helped him be free from his 200 years of loneliness since his mother died from the hands of those treacherous humans, he is free from loneliness and I thank you"

"We thank you too" said Gina smiling at Kagome

"You guys talking about me?"

Everyone turns to see Inuyasha leaning near the doorway

"I was just…" said Naruto nervously

"It's alright" said Inuyasha "I don't mind, so how are the girls back in Konoha?"

"Oh doing fine" said Naruto "It was an exhausting night, nearly used up my stamina"

"Ouch" said Inuyasha "You poor bastard"

"Oh you'll suffer the same pain I had eventually" said Naruto giving a fox-like grin at Inuyasha while hinting at Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha blushed at this and the girls laugh at this.

"The night will come" giggles Naruto "And speaking of night, I gotta go bak before it gets dark. The girls are like bloodhounds, they can track me down from the other side of the world"

"Like I said" said Inuyasha "You poor bastard"

"And I repeat what I said before" said Naruto "You'll feel the same pain eventually. Women are more lustful than men"

"That's a fact" said Gina shrugging with acceptance "Goodnight, Naruto"

"You too, Gina-san" said Naruto bowing in respect to the Daiyokai before he vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

"Oh boy" said Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head until he notices Shippo still here. "What are you still doing here?"

"I dunno" said Shippo

"Well do you have some important stuff to do?" said Inuyasha getting annoyed at Shippo still doing here.

"Oh yeah" said Shippo as he remembers the scroll and scurries out to train.

Inuyasha then slams the door closes

"Damn brat" mutters Inuyasha

"Oh don't he harsh to him" said Kagome "He's just a kid"

Inuyasha grumbles as he sat on the bed and Kagome wraps her arms from behind and embraces him while resting her head on his left shoulder.

"So how are things" said Kagome

"Doing fine" said Inuyasha as he sighed "I just visited Kikyo's grave"

"Oh" said Kagome sadly as Inuyasha does miss her. "You miss her, don't you"

"You have no idea" said Inuyasha "If only she were alive now, I don't care if she becomes an old woman. I would regain her youth by marking her. I just want to embrace her in my arms once more.

And suddenly Inuyasha starts to cry, Gina comes in front of him and gives him a comforting hug"

"Shh, shh" said Gina. "It's okay"

Yura and Yuyami approaches Inuyasha and also hugs him, this goes on for ten minutes until Inuyasha stops crying and falls asleep as the warmth from his mistresses drowses him. They gently place him on the bed, remove his armour and snuggle into him.

Mount Myoboku: Namikaze Castle

Naruto returns back from the Dark Tower through the waypoint gate that was installed a couple of days ago after the defeat of Sasuke Uchiha (whose fate remains unknown and doesn't care) and the demise of the Thunder Brothers. Naruto sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun"

Naruto turns to see a sight that caused his eyes to pop out (metaphorically of course), he saw a group of girls in his Harem in sexy underwear in their favourite colours and their clan symbols on the crotch.

Hinata Hyuuga and her mother Hitomi's are lavender with their Hyuuga Clan symbol.

The Plant Hanyou Ino Yamanaka wears purple

Satsuki Uchiha's are dark blue

A snake Hanyou with purple hair, named Anko; Konoha's best interrogator and no.1 sadist (next to Ibiki) wears an orange one (since Naruto love's Orange she decided to wear it to turn him on).

A Succubus with wavy black hair, red eyes and purple mascara and ruby lips named Kurenai Yuhi wears red.

A Tanuki Hanyou with 4 spiky pig tails and desert blond hair wears light purple and wields a small feathery fan in the same colour. She is Temari no Subaku, sister of Naruto's friend/brother in law Gaara no Subaku and daughter of the Shukaku.

2 feral and sexy wolf demons Tsume and Hana Inuzuka aren't wearing underwear but loincloths made of wolf fur to make them look sexier. And Naruto wouldn't care Kiba would find out because he would just use the magic word known as "Sit"

A beautiful Yuki-onna with long dark brown hair, cream coloured skin and brown eyes named Haku Yuki Momochi wears light blue with snowflakes on them.

A beautiful priestess with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes named Shion, she is not wearing underwear put white pieces of clothing draped around her private parts but still reveals her cleavage and ass cheeks.

A kaima Hanyou with dark purple hair and brown eyes, her face is partially bandaged up to hide her demon features because she thinks she looked ugly with them. But Naruto beg to differ as he thinks she look more beautiful. But she kept them on anyway. Her underwear is ocean green with bubbles on it.

A red haired Oni Hanyou with brown eyes named Tayuya wears light purple and reveals her demonic form. (Her cursed form)

A Leech Hanyou with reddish brown hair and blue eyes named Amaru wears dark purple.

A black haired and pink eyed Lava Hanyou named Kurotsuchi wears dark crimson.

Naruto was amazed at the sight of his beautiful harem, the rest of them are probably on missions so they didn't join. The sight gave Naruto a hard on and makes him all hot and bothered as he starts taking off his top to reveal his lean muscular chest with the black swirl tattooed around his navel.

_I would say I would regret having a Harem…but that would be a lie _thought Naruto _Oh Kaa-san, if you were alive you would be proud of me having a family of my own_

"_**I'm positive that she is, my son" **_ said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

_Thanks Tou-san _thought Naruto until he gets dogpiled by the girls and starts tearing off his clothes and cuddling into him.

Dark Tower

But luckily Naruto isn't the only one that is having fun with his harem; Inuyasha is also getting some action from his own. Inuyasha is still asleep but he can feel the girls rubbing their now bare bodies into his now naked body. Kagome is behind Inuyasha and rests his head onto her stomach while she plays with his long silver hair and his cute dog ears and caused him to whimper happily and unconsciously kicking the air like a dog would. Yura and Yuyami are rubbing their breasts onto his toned chest and kissing his neck. Gina is giving Inuyasha a boob-job with her amazing soft DD cup beasts.

Inuyasha moans as he feels the warmth of the breasts on his body and cock, he feels more relaxed as he slumbers. He feels more comfortable now he is not alone. The stayed like this all night as the mistresses also fallen asleep, Gina rests her head near Inuyasha's cock and it would be an amazing thing to wake up by in the morning so she can suck. She called dibs on Inuyasha's amazing length and she'll enjoy is after her sleep, she unconsciously grab hold of the hard on and starts rubbing her cheek on it while she sleeps.

Meanwhile

At night, it was peaceful at the dark tower while disaster comes at the village. The villagers are armed with pitchforks, spears and other sharp tools as a sorceress wielding a scythe as infiltrated the village and is heading towards the grave of Kikyo. The presence of the evil sorceress woke up the elder priestess Kaede and exits her home with her bow and arrow.

Kaede looks up to see the sorceress and aims are bow and arrow at her, the arrow was fired but the sorceress sliced it in half with her scythe. Then the villagers came to assist the old priestess.

"Who are ye" said Kaede but gets no answer from the sorceress as she jump up towards the Shrine "after her"

"Hai" said the villagers as they go up the steep stairs of the Shrine to catch the evil sorceress.

As Kaede and the villagers reach the top, the sorceress is by the grave of Kikyo

"At last, I have found her grave" said the sorceress as she grabbed some dirt on the grave "Plenty of moisture on the dirt and burial I perfect"

"What do ye want, Intruder" said Kaede as she aim her bow at the sorceress "Who are ye, answer me at once"

"Silence you wench" said the Sorceress "My only business is at this grave. Once I have the ashes, I'll leave this wretched village"

_She's after Kikyo's remains _thought Kaede

The villagers point their weapons at the sorceress and Kaede is ready to fire her bow.

"Leave this village at once, it is under the protection of the InuOverlord and it would be unwise to anger him by desecrating this grave"

"You think I would be intimidated by that filthy hanyou who was easily defeated by a Tenshi 50 years ago" said the Sorceress "I will not bow down to a weakling like him, now begone or die"

"Don't let her take the remains" said Kaede "Kill her"

Hai" said the villagers as they charge at the Sorceress

The sorceress then begins swinging her scythe at the villagers and killed most of them. She then destroyed the grave and pulled out an urn containing.

"Finally it's mine" said the Sorceress

"No, I will not let ye take my sister's remains" said Kaede "I am the priestess of this Shrine, return them at once"

"Ha ha ha, your threat run to deaf ears" said the Sorceress "These ashes now belong to me, the Sorceress Urasue"

After that, the Sorceress Urasue vanishes with the run of Kikyo's ashes. Kaede widen her eyes at this and she is starting to dread about break the news to Inuyasha.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha is getting restless in his sleep, he is having a nightmare.

"Kikyo" mutters Inuyasha "Kikyo"

The dream is about the incident 50 years ago, the day where Kikyo died and him cast into a slumber by the Tenshi in the Baboon Pelt.

Dream

Inuyasha is heading for Kikyo to rescue her from being burnt alive; as he is about to reach his hand an arrow flew into his chest and sents him into a tree far away from Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" said Inuyasha before he crashes into the tree.

"Inuyasha" said Kikyo until she hears laughter

"Ha ha ha, you're reign of terror ends not, InuOverlord" said the Tenshi "Your whore will burn in Hell while you will be forever imprisoned for all eternity, forever forgotten."

"Inuyasha!" screams Kikyo as she get engulfed in flames

"Kikyo" said Inuyasha before he loses consciousness as the spell is active.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha woke up instantly and starts hyperventilating and sweating, the dream is too much for him. He covered his face with his hand and starts to weep quietly.

"Damn it" said Inuyasha "Why do I have to dream that, damn you Kami and damn you mysterious Tenshi and killed Kikyo"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turns to see Kagome behind him with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong" said Kagome

Inuyasha smiles at Kagome and put his hand on her face.

"It was just a dream" said Inuyasha "I was nothing to worry about"

"Oh" said Kagome "Okay"

"Go back to sleep" said Inuyasha

"Hai" said Kagome as she returns to sleep

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and saddens.

_She look so much like her _thought Inuyasha before he rest is head on her stomach again. _Oh I do miss you Kikyo, if I could see you again_

Then Inuyasha caught a scent of fresh blood in the air, he quietly gets out of bed without waking everyone up and looks out the sky to reveal a figure flying from the horizon.

"What is that?" said Inuyasha as watched the figure in the sky and caught the scent of blood and grave soil in their air. "What a minute…it couldn't have been. No it hasn't"

"What's wrong, baby brother?"

Gina wakes up as she also caught the scent of blood and grave soil in their air.

"I don't know and I don't like it" said Inuyasha "I think something has happened at the village"

"I didn't know you're concerned about the villagers" said Gina

"I'm not…it's the grave of Kikyo I'm concerned about" said Inuyasha

"You think something happened to it?" said Gina

"I hope not" said Inuyasha as he growls angrily "Or I'll go in a blood rage"

_Oh boy _thought Gina as she sensed her baby brother's anger.

Mount Myoboku: Namikaze Castle

Naruto sat up on his bed in the middle of pleasuring his mates, he sensed a disturbance and he knows something has pissed off Inuyasha.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun" said Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto from behind

"I don't know but I think Inuyasha is pissed off" said Naruto

"Oh it must be nothing" said Hinata as she kisses his neck.

"You might be right" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun why did you stop?" said Satsuki

"Oh sorry about that, Satsuki-chan" said Naruto as he continues what he was doing to Satsuki.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Satsuki

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower

Inuyasha is getting ready to leave the tower; his armour is on, his Tetsusaiga straped on his waist and his gauntlet in his hand. The minions are also getting ready as well when their master summons them when he needs them. Kagome has her bow and arrows ready, Yura is also ready along with Gina and Yuyami.

Not to mention Shippo since Inuyasha decided to take him along as well.

"The grave had better be alright or I'll start mincing" said Inuyasha

"He sounds pissed" said Kagome to Gina

"Would you be if someone killed someone precious to you" said Gina until she whispered the rest "Like your children"

"What the…" said Kagome until she whispers the rest to "How did you know?"

"I can smell it, I know a pregnant woman when I smell one" said Gina "and you didn't tell him?"

"I wanted to surprise him" said Kagome as she is feeling nervous about this. "And I don't know how he'll react when he finds out that I'm having his child"

"Oh don't worry, I think he'll be happy that you're pregnant" said Gina "You'll get all the attention for yourself, all those loves and cuddles. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Well it does sound nice" said Kagome

"That's right" said Gina as she stroke Kagome's cheek and her stomach. "And I'll give you some love and cuddles too, okay"

"Okay" said Kagome

"Is something wrong?" said Inuyasha

"Nope, everything's fine" said Kagome

"Gina, could you flirt with Kagome later" said Inuyasha

"Sorry Inuyasha" said Gina

Inuyasha and his 4 mistresses and the young Kitsune heads for the Tower Heart and teleports to the village to see if his suspicions are right.

Village

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER REMAINS WERE STOLEN!" shouts Inuyasha angrily at the village he has held up by the neck and choking him.

"The remains of Kikyo were taken by a sorceress" said the village who is choking to death and his neck breaking from the grip of Inuyasha's claws.

"DAMN IT!" shouts Inuyasha as he snapped the villager's neck and tossed him into the river. "Why would someone try and violate Kikyo's grave"

"Perhaps this sorceress has some purpose for stealing the remains" said Gina as she grabbed a pile of soil and sniffs it. "The scent is still fresh, I think I can track the bitch down"

"Thank you, Gina" said Inuyasha "We can reclaim Kikyo's ashes and bury them again"

"Where does the scent lead to?" said Kagome

"At the mountain a day away" said Gina as she cleans the soil off her hands. "If we hurry, we may get there less than a day"

"Then we have a journey ahead" said Inuyasha "I haven't plant waypoint gates there since it's nothing but forests and empty valleys"

Gina then transforms into her beast form, this caused the villagers to cower in fear.

"**in this form I can give Kagome and Yura a ride" **said Gina in her demon form

"I'll fly my way there" said Yuyami as she opens up her black wings and launches into the sky.

"Alright, we'll get the remains back" said Inuyasha "and also kill the wench that stole them and fused my wrath"

"**Then let us waste no time them" **said Gina as she gets ready to dash to her new destination **"Hold on tight, Kagome"**

"Hai" said Kagome

And so Inuyasha and his mistresses leave the village and heads towards the mountain assuming to be the sorceress's lair. Inuyasha growls angrily as the sorceress stole Kikyo's remains for some unknown purpose.

"You better not defile Kikyo's remains, you wench or I'll make you regret it" said Inuyasha angrily as he dashes along with Gina.

Urasue's lair

At the peak of the mountain lies the lair of the Sorceress Urasue, and at her lair is a huge kiln as she is baking something in the kiln.

"Now that I placed the ashes in the kiln along with the bones of the dead and grave soil, I'll wait until tomorrow for it to be completed." Said Urasue "Once I have resurrected Kikyo and have her under my control, I'll use her to locate the Shikon Jewel Shards and rule all of Japan and the world unlike that weakling Inuyasha who was easily defeated by a Tenshi 50 years ago. Enju, keep the fires burning until tomorrow"

"Hai, Urasue-sama" said a woman with auburn hair and orange eyes, she is Enju. She may look like a human put she is a Spectre, one of the walking dead revived from the bones and grave soul baked in the Kiln by the Sorceress. She puts in more firewood in the kiln to keep the fire burning to bake whatever is inside.

"No doubt that that foolish InuOverlord would be heading this way to retrieve the ashes of the fallen Priestess Kikyo" said Urasue "But he would be took late as it would take him a whole day for him to come here. And even if he did make it here in short time, I have my undead army under my command. Soon I, the sorceress Urasue will rule all with my army of the undead. HA HA HA HA!"

Omake: How Naruto met…

Chapter 1: Hinata

Konoha: 100 years ago.

Naruto is at the woods, training his ninja skills that his mentor Kakashi has put him through while his fellow teammates Hawk Hanyou Sasuke Uchiha and Rabbit Hanyou Sakura Haruno are having a friendly spar. Naruto sighed as he finished all of his daily training routine until he notices someone spying on him.

"Who's there" said Naruto as pulled out a Kunai and tooked at a tree

"EKK"

This scared the stalker and caused her to fall back onto her ass, it appears to be Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto remembered her, she is shy and also cute, her teammates are that Wolf prick Kiba Inuzuka and Mantis Hanyou Shino Aburame.

"Oh sorry about that, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he helps Hinata back up "I thought you were the enemy spying on me"

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun" said Hinata in a quiet stutter as she is feeling nervous around Naruto and also blushing at him. "I-It was my fault for letting my p-presence known. Tou-sama is gonna be angry at me for it"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him" said Naruto smiling at Hinata sweetly until he notices a bruise on her arm. "What happened to you"

Hinata saw Naruto looking at her bruised arm and hid it by pulling up her sleeve.

"Oh er…it's…er…I…I" said Hinata trying to find an excuse" said Hinata

"Did someone hurt you?" said Naruto getting angry, not at her but at the fact she got hurt. He like Hinata as she is cute and also nice unlike Sakura who is hounding all over Sasuke. "It's okay, you can tell me"

"I-It…it's nothing" said Hinata smiling at Naruto, but Naruto knows it's a mask to hid her pain. "I fell over while I was training, it's nothing to be concerned about"

"Oh…okay" said Naruto "Well bye"

"Bye Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she then leaves, but she then starts to weep silently as she wanted to tell him the truth but she's too scared.

Naruto doesn't by all that what Hinata told him, she has been abused and he will not have it.

"Naruto, training's done" said Kakashi you can go

"Okay Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he leaves the training ground and heads for home.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto is at his apartment, he now lives alone since his mother died centuries ago since she's human. However her death isn't caused by natural causes, she was murdered by one of his father's enemies from the past but she was avenged when Naruto killed the bastard with the help from Inuyasha who just became the new InuOverlord after his mother's death.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he is staying over Naruto's for a while so the construction of the Dark Tower is completed at the Netherworld. Naruto is telling his friend about Hinata and his suspicions that she is being abused by her father since they met the bastard years ago who gained eternal youth and immortality when he mated Hinata's mother.

"SO you think he's the one who did it?" said Inuyasha

"I don't think, I know" said Naruto "I never liked him and I think he always give Hinata a hard time. I think he is doing the same thing with her mother as well"

"So you want me to help you do deal with him?" said Inuyasha "I'm not a hero but I will help you because you're my friend"

"Thank you Inuyasha" said Naruto "So how are things with Yuyami?"

"Me dating with her in secret is getting risky, so we decided to break up" said Inuyasha sighing sadly

"Oh man, sorry about that" said Naruto "But don't worry, you'll find your first eventually"

"Thanks Naruto" said Inuyasha "Now let's go kick that bastard's ass"

"Roger that" said Naruto as he and Inuyasha heads for the Hyuuga clan compound

Hyuuga Clan Compound

Hiashi Hyuuga is doing his daily routine abusing his daughters by beating them up. Hinata is crying in pain as her father is pulling her hair and dragging her into the room.

"Where the fuck have you been" said Hiashi "I know you were stalking that demon boy"

"He's not a demon, he's a sweet kind person who cares about people" said Hinata

"How dare you talk back to me" said Hiashi as he slaps Hinata hard and sent her down the floor.

"Hiashi-kun please stop" said Hitomi until she too is slapped by Hiashi, despite her being a full-fledged cat demon, Hitomi is vulnerable and doesn't have the power to stop her mate.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, wench" said Hiashi as he then pulled Hitomi's hair. "You need to learn your place"

CRASH

The windows shatter as Inuyasha and Naruto barges in

"Humans, they are the true monsters" said Inuyasha as he spread out his claws and growls at Hiashi

"Let them go or we'll settle this by force" said Naruto as his body is cloaked by red demonic energy.

"What can you do, I'm immortal" said Hiashi

"This" said both Inuyasha and Naruto as they then charge toward Hiashi and gave him a beating in a lifetime.

3 hours later

Naruto and Inuyasha beaten Hiashi into a bloody pulp and tied him up.

"SO what do we do?" said Inuyasha

"We remove the immortals can only die by decapitation" said Naruto as he pull out his kunai as he puts it near Hiashi's head "The body cannot live without the head"

"Wait Naruto-kun don't kill him" said Hinata

Naruto is confused and shocked at what Hinata had said.

"But Hinata, he did this to you" said Naruto "He treated you like shit and by the look of your mother, he raped her"

"Hai it's true he did terrible things" said Hinata "But he's still my father, let him live"

"Humph, still soft hearted Hinata" said Hiashi harshly "If you were a son, I would give you respect, I loathed you and your mother that she failed to give me a son. Women are useless and weak…ACK!"

"Shut the fuck up, you sexist bastard" said Naruto as he pull Hiashi's hair. "Don't you dare talk to Hinata-chan like that, she deserves way more than being your tool for relieving your stress"

"SO what do we do now" said Inuyasha

"Killing him will be an act of mercy" said Naruto "I'd say we punish him for his crimes"

"Like what?" said Inuyasha

Naruto whispers it into Inuyasha's dog ear and casued him to raise his eyebrows.

"Wow, you are evil…I like it" said Inuyasha

"Come on you" said Naruto as he then drags Hiashi out the compound "I'm gonna report this to the Hokage and tell him of your punishment"

"You can't do this to me, I'm Hiashi Hyuuga" said Hiashi

"Oh shut up" said Naruto

Hinata smiles at Naruto as he saved her from her misery and also freed her mother from the abuse. Also her youngest sister Hanabi is safe as well, the nightmare is gone thanks to Naruto and his InuOverlord friend Inuyasha.


	16. Chapter 16

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 16: the Resurrection of Kikyo

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

Inuyasha and his 4 mistresses are on the move to reclaim the ashes of the deceased priestess Kikyo from the Sorceress Urasue. This has fuelled Inuyasha's wrath as he hack and slash everything that gets in his way. Demons and Tenshi alike were fallen by the hands of the raged InuOverlord.

They pass forests a blazing, fields littered in bodies and rivers polluted in blood. It has been a bloodbath in the area as nothing can stop an enraged InuOverlord. Gina is finding it hard to track the scent due to the blood of Tenshi and Demons in the air, but she is at the right path as she sees a mountain a few miles away.

But it's turning dusk and the group decided to camp out for the day; they set camp near the forest that is littered with dead Tenshi and Demons. Inuyasha also hunted some animals to eat. A roast boar cooking on the fire, everyone are eating to gain their strength, even Shippo is eating while resting on Gina in her beast form along with Kagome, Yura and Yuyami getting warm when Gina wraps her tail over them to keep warm. Inuyasha is lost in thought, thinking about Kikyo and the time he first met her.

Flashback: 50 years ago

Inuyasha is leaving the burning village with his minions and loot to put in the Dark Tower. He sighed as he is feeling a bit lonely despite having minions for company but he doesn't consider them company but as tools for his ambitions. Also Naruto mostly spends his time with his mates back home, Inuyasha feels a bit envious that his kitsune Hanyou friend has found his first mate already. Hinata is a lucky girl to have Naruto as her mate.

"Put the loot in the tower" said Inuyasha "I'm going for a walk"

"Hai" said the minions as they continue their route while their master wanders into the forest.

Inuyasha walks into the forest, he listens to the birds sing and the wind blows calmly. Then suddenly he saw some figures zipping through the trees, one looks like a Tenshi holding something and the other is a Priestess chasing the Tenshi. Out of curiosity, Inuyasha follows them to see what the commotion is all about.

The priestess is firing her bow and arrow at the Tenshi, the Tenshi is also firing arrows at the priestess but missed as she is swift. Inuyasha is watching this battle and climbs up a tree branch to get a better view of the battle.

The Tenshi charges at the priestess with his sword out for the kill, the priestess then takes out a talisman and tosses it at the tenshi. It screams as the talisman sticks onto its forehead, then the priestess fires her bow and pieces the Tenshi's heart. The Tenshi shrieks and explodes into a golden flash and blood. What is left is a halo and a glowing pink jewel.

Inuyasha is amazed at this, she dealed with that Tenshi in no problem whatsoever. The priestess them sensed his presence and fired her bow and arrow at him, she missed since Inuyasha's reflexes are on his side and jumps off the branch to confront her. The priestess aims her bow and arrow at Inuyasha while the InuOverlord held out his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Whoa there, I'm not here to harm you" said Inuyasha

"Why should I believe you, InuOverlord" said the priestess "You're after the Shikon Jewel"

"The what now?" said Inuyasha raising his eyebrow with confusion

"Don't play dumb" said the Priestess as she presents the jewel to Inuyasha "This is what you are after"

"Sorry, I'm not interested in jewellery" said Inuyasha "You keep it"

"Huh?" said the priestess confused

"I was just taking a walk until I saw you chasing that Tenshi before" said Inuyasha "I was amazed that a priestess like you are fighting a Tenshi"

"I despise Tenshi" said the priestess "They are far worse than Demons like you"

"Technically I'm a Hanyou" said Inuyasha

"Whatever" said the priestess "But I will not let you leave, it is my duty as a priestess to protect my village from evil"

"Is that so" said Inuyasha smirking at the priestess "So you want to test me, do you. I think I have some time to spare with you"

The priestess blushes and feel embarrassed at this, Inuyasha is flirting with her. She shook her head and growls with annoyance when she fires her bow and arrow at Inuyasha. The InuOverlord dodges the arrow and suddenly dashes towards her, the priestess falls back out of shock and Inuyasha chuckles at her.

"Stop mocking me" said the priestess as she aims her bow and arrow at Inuyasha.

"Missed me" said Inuyasha as he dodged an arrow

"Grr" said the Priestess as she pull out an arrow and fires her bow at Inuyasha again

"Missed me again" said Inuyasha as he moved his head slightly and the arrow wisped pass by his face.

"Stop it" said the priestess as she fire her bow and arrow at Inuyasha

"Oh missed me again" said Inuyasha smirking at the priestess "Want to try again?"

"Shut up" said the priestess as she aims her bow and arrow again at Inuyasha, she fires it but this time the arrow was fast and hit Inuyasha

"AHH, AHH IT HURT SO MUCH AHH. HA HA HA" said Inuyasha as he the laughs as he then shows the priestess that the arrow didn't hit him "Just kidding, you missed"

"Grr" said the priestess as she reaches out for an arrow but her quiver is empty. "Damn it"

"Oh dear, ran out of arrow already" said Inuyasha laughing at her "Well I had fun"

Inuyasha then leaves the area, and then he stops and turns to the priestess.

"You know, I like you" said Inuyasha "You are fun, how about you and I do it again sometime."

"I'd rather not" said the priestess

"Aw come on" said Inuyasha "I hadn't had this much fun in years, all this raiding villages is getting boring for me. I would love to play with you again…oh sorry; I didn't get your name"

"It's Kikyo" said the priestess

"Kikyo…a beautiful name" said Inuyasha as he smiles at the name "Well you know my name already so introductions isn't necessary but I'll do it anyway. I am Inuyasha, nice to meet you and now it's time for me to say goodbye"

After that, Inuyasha left the forests leaving Kikyo alone; the young priestess frowns at him and turns away with in a fuss.

Flashback ends

Inuyasha chuckles at that memory, he does this every day with her at the same place. The first few months were just the teasing and playing, then their relationship starts to grow and Inuyasha is enjoying her company with her. Then they have their first kiss together and cuddling under the stars, they even start confessing their feeling, Inuyasha was the first to confess it and then Kikyo confessed it a few days later when she was shocked by the InuOverlord's confession.

It was a wonderful memory he had with the priestess, he smiles at them. He loved her and she loved him. And now he is gonna come to reclaim her remains and return it to its resting place so that her memories will remain remembered. Inuyasha turns to see his mistresses sleeping peacefully, but mostly at Kagome as she does resemble Kikyo. He smiles at her because a part of Kikyo is alive within Kagome, and has the same feelings. He walks to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well Kagome" said Inuyasha with a whisper and turns to the fire and waits for morning. He watches the fire, remembering the sweet memories of Kikyo, the one about her smile, her kiss and her love. He lowered his eyes and rests his face on his wrists leaning on his knees. A few stray tears seep out from his closed eyes. All here said in whispers is one word.

"Kikyo"

Morning

Inuyasha and the gang are continuing their journey towards the mountain where Urasue resides. Yura, Kagome and Shippo are on Gina in her demon form. Yuyami is in the sky and Inuyasha is at the trees so he can get a better view. As they walk through the woods they notice strange 6 foot clay coffins. Shippo is getting nervous and scared at the coffins and also making Kagome feel uneasy.

"**I know, they are making me nervous too" **said Gina as she lowly growls at the coffins **"The stench of them reeks of bones and graveyard soil, no doubt the sorceress is making an army of undead soldiers"**

"Undead soldiers" said Kagome

"**That's right, I've seen this before" **said the Gina **"No doubt we are dealing with a Necromancer, a sorceress with magic to resurrect the dead and summon spectres to do her biding"**

"I heard of them too" said Yura "but the kind of art is rare and complicated to master"

"What do you mean" said Kagome

"Necromancy isn't the kind of magic you would abuse" said Yura "It's not like the magic I have. Necromancy can be dangerous if used wrongly, one mistake and you'll lose your soul forever"

"**But whoever is making these beings must be an expert on Necromancy" **said Gina **"And that means she will not be easy to kill"**

Meanwhile at Urasue's lair

Morning has passed and the sorceress Urasue is opening the kiln as her latest creation is ready.

"Enju, help me pull it out the kiln" said Urasue

"Hai Urasue-sama" said Enju as she help the sorceress pull out the clay coffin out the kiln.

The sorceress pulls out her scythe and whacks the coffin to crack it open, the coffin opens to reveal a naked body of a long raven haired woman. The sorceress smiles with pride and triumph as she completed her latest creation.

"Wake up Kikyo" said Urasue "Welcome back to life"

The resurrected Kikyo slowly open her eyes, her eyes lack emotion and life.

"Rise up" said Urasue "Rise up for your master"

The resurrected Kikyo did not respond, this angers the sorceress

"RISE UP, DAMN YOU!" shouts Urasue but got no response from the resurrected priestess. "DAMN IT, WHAT WENT WRONG"

The sorceress starts pacing back and forth as she thinks what went wrong.

"I used the ingredients correctly, I used the right spells for the resurrection" said Urasue "but what went wrong…unless"

Urasue rushes to the resurrected priestess and took a good look at her, then she noticed.

"Of course, all I did is created an empty shell of a body but did not call up the spirit of the priestess herself" said Urasue "But how is that possible, she died 50 years ago by the fire…unless her spirit has been reincarnated"

Urasue then stands up and tries to think; she thinks and thinks of a way to help make her creation a success. Then she thought of something.

"The InuOverlord has a mistress that resembles the priestess" said Urasue "and if I'm right, she could be the reincarnation of Kikyo. Ha…this would go to my advantage since the InuOverlord is coming this way. Kawaramaru!"

Urasue calls out a man with shoulder length silver hair and blue samurai armour, he kneels in respect to the sorceress.

"What is thy bidding, Haha" said Kawaramaru

"The InuOverlord is heading this way" said Urasue "Kill him but bring me the human woman alive. Kill the rest"

"Hai" said Kawaramaru as he then pull out his spear and shouts out. "I summon, demon from Hell"

The ground quakes as a giant hand spouts out from the bottom of the mountain, there rises a giant Oni with red eyes and menacing teeth and wearing nothing but a loincloth and wielding a spiked club. Kawaramaru jumps onto the beast's shoulder and they head towards the forest.

"Soon I will have Kikyo's soul and her fully resurrected" said Urasue smirking.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha and his mistresses are getting closer to the mountain until suddenly the ground starts to quake and the skies darken. Everyone looks up to see a giant Oni staring at them, the sight of the beast casues the creatures in the woods and including the demons to flee. Gina sniffs at it and growls at it.

"What is it, Gina?" said Kagome

"**It's an Oni, a demon from Hell" **said Gina **"They are more like mindless beasts compare to us but they are tough. Inuyasha use the Wind Scar at it"**

"I'm planning to" said Inuyasha as he draws out Tetsusaiga and lift it up in the air. "WIND SCAR!"

A gust of wind slashes through the trees and ground, leaving 3 huge deep gashes on the ground and heading towards the Oni. It was a direct hit as the beast collapses and it's flesh melt away leaving nothing but bones.

Then suddenly the coffins start to crack open to reveal undead warriors with porcelain bodies and faces. The undead clay soldiers surrounds everyone and point their spears at them.

"Damn it, looks like we have to deal with them" said Inuyasha until he hears Kagome scream. "Huh?"

"Get your hands off me" said Kagome as she is being held by Kawaramaru

"Ha ha ha, this is too easy" said Kawaramaru "Haha will be pleased"

"Get your stinking undead hands off Kagome" said Inuyasha as he know that Kawaramaru is one of Urasue's undead puppets due to the smell of death and graveyard soil.

"Not on your life" said Kawaramaru "Haha needs her for her latest creation. Bye"

Kawaramaru then summons the Oni and heads for the mountain with Kagome.

"Have fun fighting them, InuOverlord" said Kawaramaru "HA HA HA HA!"

"Damn it" said Inuyasha as he raised his gauntlet to summon his minions to assist him.

The minions battle against the undead soldiers and clear a pathway for Inuyasha and the others. He jumps on Gina's back and rides her to get to Kagome before something bad happens to her. Gina swings her paws at the undead and shatters them while they reach the mountain. INuyasha then jumps off and Yuyami carries him up to the peak to save Kagome. Gina and Yura climb up the mountain and follow Inuyasha and Yuyami up there. Inuyasha turns his head to see glowing orbs of light and wisping towards him, he would pull out his Tetsusaiga until the orbs enter his gauntlet.

_So these undead puppets have souls in them_ thought Inuyasha _So that's how they move, without the soul the body is useless._

Then he widen his eyes as he then understands why Kawaramaru kidnapped Kagome

"Yuyami hurry up, Kagome is in real danger" said Inuyasha

"You think I don't know that?" said Yuyami as she flaps her wings and soars up as fast as she can. "I'm trying as fast as I can to get here"

Urasue's lair

Kagome is placed in a tub filled with green liquid with herbs, she has her ankles and wrists tied up and squirming to get free.

"Let me out of here" said Kagome angrily

"Ha ha ha, a feisty little wench she is" said Urasue as she starts pouring a jar of that liquid into the tub "But resisting is futile, this potion will suck the soul out from your body"

"For what purpose?" said Kagome wincing from the stench of the potion.

"Why this of course" said Urasue as she points at the resurrected Kikyo fully clothed in priestess garments.

Kagome widened her eyes at Kikyo, the sorceress as fully resurrected her from the remains she took from the grave. Kagome then turns at Urasue and glares angrily at her.

"You bitch, how dare you do this" said Kagome "I don't care what you do with others but doing this is unforgivable"

"Ha, you dare speak to me in that tone, little girl" said Urasue "In case you forgot that you are my last ingredient of completing Kikyo's resurrection. And after I'm done with you, I'll turn you into one of my un-dead slaves."

Kagome growls in anger and she starts to feel all woozy, then the Shikon Jewel fragment around her neck starts to radiate a dark aura. This caught Urasue's attention and made her wrinkled face form a evil grin.

"So you have a fragment of the Shikon Jewel" said Urasue as she eyes the jewel fragment, the jewel has lost it's pink holy glow and now it's corrupted in blackness. "How fortuitous of me, now it's mine"

As Urasue reaches for the jewel until something is preventing her obtaining it, she sensed a great terrible evil surrounding Kagome that made Urasue step back in fear.

_This sensation, what is it? _Thought Urasue, he eyes widen in fear as she sensed this intimidating. _It does not belong to the girl or the soul of Kikyo, although I do sense the rage from the spirit residing this girl. But this unknown spirit…no, 2 unknown spirits reeks of pure evil and the sensation terrifies me. Wait a minute, could it be that this girl is bearing twins?_

Then Urasue had a glimpse of a dark intimidating figure in dark armour, the figure's hair is black as the night with white streaks, golden eyes with slit pupils and black dog ears. His face is hidden in shadows but his evil fanged grin is shown. That image caused Urasue to shudder in fear.

_No… how could a being that evil could exist _thought Urasue _No…I can't let such a being exist. Once the girl's soul is extracted, I'll kill the unborn children in her womb._

Then suddenly the InuOverlord and his datenshi mistress arrives at the top, Urasue turns her head and snarls at him.

"What bad timing" said Urasue

"Release Kagome now and return the remains" said Inuyasha as he pull out his Tetsusaiga and raise his gauntlet in the air to summon his minions.

"You think I would just obey a weak hanyou like you?" said Urasue "well, let me say this to you, your reign ended decades ago so back off or die"

Inuyasha then just growls as he charges at her, then Kawaramaru suddenly appears and block his path.

"Get out of my way" said Inuyasha

"I don't think so" said Kawaramaru as he lunge his spear at Inuyasha but missed, Inuyasha is losing his patience and slashed him in the chest and kicked him into the kiln. Despite the heat and getting engulfed in flames, the spectre charges to kill him.

CLANG

CLANG

Inuyasha and Kawaramaru clash their weapons at each other. Yuyami tries to assist him until the sorceress swung her scythe at her but missed.

"Don't you interfere, Tenshi" said Urasue

"I'm a datenshi" said Yuyami

"Whatever" Urasue as she swings her scythe at her.

Kawaramaru and Urasue continues to stall Inuyasha and Yuyami; Gina, Yura and Shippo aren't there yet as they are at the midsection of the mountain. The more time is stalled; more the potion starts to take effect. Kagome's body starts to pulse and glow in an eerie blue; her soul is at the peak of leaving her. This also causes the soulless priestess to react as well.

_Inuyasha _thought Kagome until light fades away from her eyes.

Her soul starts to exit her body and wisp into the air, this casues the battle to end and make Urasue grin in triumph.

"Yes" said Urasue "I did it"

The soul starts entering Kikyo's body and causes her to twitch in reaction, light appears into her eyes and she gasps out. After this, Kikyo collapses onto the ground.

"Ha ha yes, I did it" said Urasue "I resurrected Kikyo"

"Kikyo?" said Inuyasha as he saw the fully resurrected priestess. "Kikyo"

"HA ha ha, finally I can become stronger once I hace the priestess who will help me find the rest of the Shikon Jewels and rule the world"

"Well done, Haha" said Kawaramaru

"Thank you Kawaramaru" said Urasue as she pulls out a dagger "Now to dispose of the unborn brats within the girl"

Urasue approaches to kill the unborns in Kagome's womb until a violent barrier of pure evil prevents her and forces her t step back.

_What is this…the spirits of the unborn are preventing me to kill them _thought Urasue _It seems they are protecting their mother and themselves, but how is this possible. No matter, they'll die once the girl slowly dies due to the lack of her soul within her._

Urasue then turns to Kikyo

"Come to me, Kikyo" said Urasue "Come to your new master"

Kikyo slowly approaches to the sorceress, Inuyasha tries to stop her but Kawaramaru prevents him of doing so.

"Yes, come to me" said Urasue "Now follow my every command, kill hi…huh"

Kikyo channelled her spiritual energy into Urasue and casued her to burst in flames.

"AHHH!" screams Urasue as she is begin reduce to ashes.

"HAHA!" shouts Kawaramaru with concern until he dropped his guard and has a huge gash inflicted on his chest.

"Return to the grave whence you came" said Inuyasha as he tosses him off the peak and into his doom.

The sorceress and the spectre is disposed of, all is left are Inuyasha, Yuyami, the now shocked Enju, the soulless Kagome and the Resurrected Kikyo. Inuyasha then rushes to check on Kagome, he put his finger on her neck to feel any sign of life. He felt a pulse and sighed in relief.

_She's alive _thought Inuyasha _Her pulse is faint but she's alive_

Inuyasha then turns to see the resurrected priestess that died 50 years ago; she still looked the same 50 years ago. He can't decide to be happy or upset about this, Kikyo was resurrected by the sorceress and Kagome's soul is inside her. This is confusing to him and he doesn't know what to do.

"Kikyo…is that you?" said Inuyasha

Kikyo looks up to Inuyasha and smiles at him.

"Hai Inuyasha" said Kikyo "It's me, I'm back from the dead"

Inuyasha's eyes start to seep out from his eyes, tears of happiness pours out and a smile appears on his face. But he then turns to Kagome in a lifeless state, he has no idea what to do, will he kill Kikyo and help return Kagome's soul back. Or leave Kikyo alive but leave Kagome to die.

_What should I do? _Thought Inuyasha

_Inuyasha _thought Yuyami as she sees him in a difficult decision _He can't decide what to do, each decision would end up in heartbreak._

_I love Kikyo with all of my heart but I love Kagome as she helped fill the void when Kikyo died _thought Inuyasha as he slowly walks to Kikyo _Kikyo, you still look the same as I remember you. You still look beautiful, you haven't aged a bit_

_Inuyasha, you must've been lonely when I'm dead _thought Kikyo as she walk towards Inuyasha _The girl…she must've been there for him. Oh I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I hope you forgive me. I wish I could do something to make it up to him._

While Inuyasha and Kikyo walk towards each other. Gina arrived at the top with Yura and Shippo. Gina saw Kikyo and widen her eyes with shock and horror.

"**INUYASHA STAY AWAY FROM HER!" **shouts Gina

But is was too later, Inuyasha starts to feel pain in his chest, he clutches it like he is having a heart attack. He grunts as he drops on his knees, then he starts to scream as he collapses on his back and his chest starts to bleed.

"AHHH!" screams Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" said Kikyo with concern as she kneels next to him and held his hand. She then notices the blood seeping out his robe and opens it to see what is causing it. She sees a golden arrowhead where his hear is, starting to sink down, she then remembered. _The Tenshi…he did this_

Gina swats Kikyo away from Inuyasha with her paw; this angers the priestess until she notices the arrowhead vanish and Inuyasha is no longer screaming in pain. But he is breathing heavily as the pain was too much.

"If you care about Inuyasha, stay away from him" said Gina now in her human form. She put her baby brother's head on her lap.

"What's going on?" said Kikyo

"The Tenshi that casued both your fate as put a curse on Inuyasha with a curse" said Gina

"How did you know this?" said Kikyo

"I saw it, I was about to reveal myself to him and help rescue you" said Gina sadly as she stroke her brother's cheek. "But I was too late, the Tenshi in the baboon pelt beat me to him. He cast 2 spells into the arrow, the first casts Inuyahsa into a deep sleep…"

And the 2nd?" said Kikyo

"the worst" said Yuyami "The one that prevents a 2 lovers being together. If they do get together, one of them dies"

Kikyo widen her eyes at this and looks at Inuyasha.

"No, it can't be true" said Kikyo as she then distance herself from Inuyasha. "Why…why would he do this?"

"I don't know" said Yuyami frowning "Being a apart is tragic, that's the nature of that curse"

"Damn him" said Kikyo until she grunts in pain and feel weak "Huh, what's this"

Kagome's body starts to hover and shrouded in dark spirit energy, one of them are black and the other white. The black ghostly hand plunges into Kikyo and pulls out the soul out of her body. Everyone except Inuyasha widen their eyes at this, Kikyo can feel her life fade away.

_No…I will not die again _thought Kikyo _I want to be with Inuyasha…I will not die_

Kikyo starts to resist and escape, half of the soul was taken away and enters Kagome. Kagome then kneels on one knee and breathing heavily, the turns to Kagome who collapses into unconsciousness.

_I need to go _thought Kikyo _it seems I can't be with Inuyasha, also I'll return to death if I stay here. _

Kikyo sadly looks at Inuyasha before she leaves the area, the mistresses watch the resurrected priestess leave as she'll be a danger to Inuyahsa and she doesn't want to hurt Inuyasha.

Later: Dark Tower

Inuyasha is bedridden, his wound is bandaged up and sleeping as he needs rest from his quest. The mistresses are at the throne room balcony watching the starry sky and talking, Gina and Yuyami told Kagome what happened when her soul was gone.

"He was cursed twice?" said Kagome in shock

"That's right" said Gina "That Tenshi placed another spell so that he and Kikyo will not be together. The arrowhead remains in his chest and it cannot be removed unless the Tenshi himself is dead."

"How terrible" said Kagome sadly "How could that bastard do such a thing"

"I know" said Gina "But I think it's best that Inuyasha keeps his distance away from Kikyo until that Tenshi is killed"

Kagome nods at this while looking at the stars.

Omake: How Naruto met…

Chapter 2: Satsuki Uchiha

Konoha: 100 years ago

Naruto is bored out of his life, he finished his daily training with Kakashi and Hinata has gone to visit her grandparents with her mother and younger sister. All he can do is do nothing and listen to the screams of that bastard Hiashi being tortured by bakeneko and nekomata's in his basement.

KNOCK

"Come in" said Naruto

The door opens to reveal some Nekomata and Bakeneko in their human form.

"In the basement" said Naruto

"Thank you" said the group of cat demons as they head towards the basement and the other group that were in the basement exits it.

"Thanks for that, Naruto" said one of the other group of cat demons "Nibi-sama and Yugito-sama appreciates it"

"It's alright" said Naruto "the bastard deserves to be punished for raping a demon and also abusing family members"

"And they call us monsters" said one of the cat "anyway, thank you for letting us avenge out fellow Neko"

"No problem" said Naruto "Say hello to Nibi-chan and Yugito-chan for me"

"Will do" said one of the cat demons "Bye"

"Bye Naruto-sama" said the rest of the cats before they leave the house.

After the cat demons leave, Naruto sighed and remains bored again while the screaming from Hiashi continues. This starts to get even more irritating as the boredom is annoying him.

"Damn it all, I can't stand this" said Naruto as he then stands up and heads for the door. "I'm going out"

As Naruto heads for the door, it starts to knock and caught him by surprise.

"Whoa…scary" said Naruto before he then opens the door, it reveals Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister. Unlike her brother she doesn't hold any grudges, but she is saddened by the massacre a decade ago. "Oh hi Satsuki-chan"

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Satsuki smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Well apart from dying of boredom, I'm fine" said Naruto "And you?"

"The same" said Satsuki "I got sick of Sasuke's brooding so I left the compound.

"AAAGGHHH!"

What was that?" said Satsuki

"Oh that's just Hiashi Hyuuga" said Naruto "Just ignore him"

"Okay" said Satsuki "So if you don't have anything to do, would you help me with some taijutsu training?"

"I would be happy to help" said Naruto "It would help stop the boredom; Inuyasha is busy conquering Japan and Hinata-chan's out of town for a few days"

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will be more…fun" said Satsuki smirking

Naruto's relationship with Satsuki is the exact opposite with Sasuke; Naruto helped comfort Satsuki when her family was massacred by her elder brother Itachi. She became friends with Naruto but Sasuke didn't because he is just too stubborn and arrogant unlike Satsuki.

Hours later

The sparing practice was at somewhere in the forest outside Konoha, however their sparing got turned into a make out session as Naruto has Satsuki pinned to a tree and kisses her passionately. They are topless and embrasing each other in their kiss, Satsuki breaks the kiss and moans as Naruto start sucking her neck.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Satsuki as she stroke Naruto's spiky blond hair and fox hears.

"Mmm Satsuki-chan" said Naruto in a whisper as he then kiss her neck. "You are so beautiful"

"What about Hinata-chan?" said Satsuki

"Her too" said Naruto as he then kisses her cream skinned cheek. "You and her are so beautiful. A beautiful kitten and a beautiful hawk all for me"

Satsuki giggles as she then embrace his head onto her breasts, she then moans as Naruto licks between them before he caught one of them with his mouth.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Satsuki wrapping her arms around Naruto's head. "Please don't stop"

Naruto has no intention of stopping; he is enjoying this too much to even stop. He suckles on her nipple and playing with it with his tongue; Satsuki lower her eyes in bliss and relaxes while Naruto plays with her breasts. Naruto is always there for her when she feels depressed, things like the massacre, the awakening of her Mangeykyo Sharingan and also her occasional arguments with her emo twin brother Sasuke. He is always there for her and comforts her; Naruto removes his mouth away from her breasts and plants them into her mouth in a kiss.

Satsuki moans and shares in with the kiss, their tongue entwine and moan come out as they kiss. They broke their kiss as it is getting late and cold in the forest.

"I think we should go back before we worry everyone" said Naruto

"Can I stay the night with you?" said Satsuki "I feel a bit lonely when I'll with Sasuke"

"Sure thing" said Naruto as he kiss her forehead "I'll be happy to have you in my room"

"Thank you" said Satsuki while covering her exposed chest.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Satsuki are at the apartment, it is quiet as no screams from that bastard Hiashi isn't heard.

"It seems the Nekomatas and the Bakeneko are done for the day" said Naruto "This gives us some peace and quiet tonight"

Satsuki nods with agreement until she yawns.

"Tired?" said Naruto getting a nod from the Uchiha Hawk Hanyou "Me too, let's have an early night then"

Naruto and Satsuki head for the bed, they took off their clothes leaving only their underwear on and climb in bed. Satsuki snuggles into Naruto's chest and Naruto wrap his arm around her to keep her warm. They both kiss each other goodnight and falls asleep.

"You know Sasuke-teme will be pissed when he finds out that I'm sleeping with you" said Naruto

"I don't care what that bitch thinks" said Satsuki "I don't really care"

"Okay" said Naruto "Night Satsuki-chan"

"Night Naruto-kun" said Satsuki

After that, they all fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 17: Cursed Lecherous Priestess Mikoku

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

Alex Mercer is scouting the entire country to find any leads and evidence of the Tenshi that cursed Inuyasha. He interrogated and consumed Tenshi and villagers that would know anything that would help him.

He's been in many villages, infiltrated castles and forts to gather any information about this mysterious Tenshi but no information was ever found. Mercer is not the kind of man to give up, but he does get tired sometimes when he continues his mission. He is at a tavern having some cups of Sake to help him calm his mind; since he was infected by the Blacklight Plague his tolerance to alcohol is extremely high. While he drinks, he eavesdrops on other people's conversation. Just in case they know anything about the Tenshi.

"I can't believe that bitch stole everything from me" said one of the drinkers "all of my possessions…gone"

"You think she was posing as a priestess?" said the other drinker

"I don't think so" said the first drinker "no thief would do that, she has the powers to banish those accused Tenshi"

This caught Mercer's interest, he then turns to them.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overheard your conversation but you said something about a Priestess that can banish Tenshi?" said Mercer

"Yeah, what of it" said the drinker

"Well I would make it worth your while if you tell me all about her" said Mercer as he pulls out a small bag of gold. "And the next rounds on me"

Dark Tower

Inuyasha is having lunch as he slept through the morning so that he can heal his wounds. He was told about the second curse that was cast by that Tenshi 50 years ago, this angered and saddens him as he cannot be with Kikyo again without risking his life. Now Kikyo is far away somewhere in Feudal Japan, posing as a travelling priestess since she can't stay in her village people will fear her as a spectre. If it weren't for this curse, he would welcome Kikyo in the tower in welcome arms since they were been apart for 50 years.

But Inuyasha tries not to think about it as he eats his lunch that Kagome personally cooked for him. Inuyasha is eating Instant Ramen that Kagome "commandeered" from shops with the help from her Gremlins back in Modern Japan.

And speaking of Gremlins, some of them are being mischievous in the tower and getting on Gnarl's nerves. They are wrecking the kitchens, messing with the forges and one of them broke in Gnarl's alchemy labs. Right now he is arguing with a Gremlin who drank a Brain Hormone that gained him super intelligence.

Anyway, Inuyasha is enjoying the Ramen as if help wash away all of his problems.

"Wow this is delicious" said Inuyasha as he eats his Ramen

"I'm glad you like it" said Kagome smiling at Inuyasha "I have some more if you get hungry"

"Aw thanks" said Inuyasha as he pulls Kagome into a hug.

Then suddenly Gnarl and the smart Gremlin called Brain enters while arguing with each other.

"I disagree with you, Gnarl" said Brain "that strategy will not work, it has too many openings for the enemy to enter through"

"How dare you, I am the minion master not you" said Gnarl "You are just a rookie that can't go in sunlight"

"On the contrary" said Brain "I am working on a potion that will help us Gremlins become immune to sunlight, so we will not be reduced to ashes. Like your bones, old man"

"I'll pretend I did not hear that" mutters Gnarl

"Oh Ignorance surely is bliss" said Brain smirking at Gnarl "But I believe I'll be more comfortable in the Modern Era where the citizens there are more…intellectual. No offence of course, Lady Kagome"

"None taken, Brain" said Kagome

"No if you excuse me" said Brain as he then leaves the tower and heads for the well.

"Bloody Gremlin" said Gnarl "If he didn't inject that genetic sunblock into himself and little Gizmo, I would've thrown him out while the sun is out"

"He was experimenting on Gizmo?" said Kagome

"Not exactly, he tested it himself and then Gizmo" said Gnarl "Young Gizmo is enjoying the light now and is sunbathing out the window"

"Oh" said Kagome "So what are you arguing about?"

"He is questioning my strategizing, the nerve" said Gnarl "I lived for thousands of years and he barely lived for 5 hours."

"I think his keen intellect would be useful to us" said Inuyasha while slurping on his ramen.

"Sire, I'm surprised at you" said Gnarl shocked "I've been far too loyal to you and your predecessors for 10'000 years"

"And I think you should retire" said Inuyasha

"Nonsense" said Kagome "I thinking he should remain serving us until he dies"

"Thank you Lady Kagome" said Gnarl as his eyes turn watery "That warmed my little black heart"

KNOCK

The door knocks and caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Come in" said Inuyasha

The door opens to reveal Naruto paying a visit and checking up his little brother Shippo.

"Hi" said Naruto

"Hi Naruto" said both Inuyasha and Kagome

"Oh what's this" said Naruto as he eyes the Ramen

"It's called Ramen" said Inuyasha

"Can I try?" said Naruto "I skipped breakfast, Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan is feisty in bed"

"Er keep your bed details to yourself" said Inuyasha as he starts to blush and getting a hard on by fantasizing Anko and Kurenai naked in bed and having hot lesbian sex with each other.

"Oh sorry about that" said Naruto sheepishly while sitting on a chair while Kagome pours boiling water into a cup of Ramen. "So how are things?"

"Kikyo's been resurrected" said Inuyasha

"Get out of here" said Naruto in shock "Seriously?"

"Yep but unfortunately I can't be with her" said Inuyasha

"Why's that?" said Naruto

Inuyasha opens up his robe with reveal his chest with a golden arrowhead embedded on it.

"It's because of this" said Inuyasha "This accursed arrowhead is the only thing is getting in my way of being with Kikyo"

"Why don't you just remove it" said Naruto

"It cannot be removed" said Inuyasha "I tried to but it just zaps my hand, even Yuyami tried to remove it but no avail"

"Damn, bad luck huh?" said Naruto until Kagome puts a cup of Ramen on the table "Thank you"

"The only way to remove the arrowhead is kill the Tenshi who put this in me or find a powerful healing spell to remove it. But how the devil will I find such a spell?"

"Beats me, you have a long path" said Naruto as he then slurps on Ramen and lightens his face with delight "Wow, this is amazing!"

"I know" said Inuyasha "you should go to the Modern Era sometimes"

"I think I will" said Naruto while gulping down the ramen "More please"

Then suddenly Mercer arrives through the window and kneels respectfully to Inuyasha

"Lord Inuyasha" said Mercer

"Ah Mercer, good news I believe" said Inuyasha

"Very" said Mercer "I found a lead of the Tenshi; it seems a priestess exorcizing Tenshi can be useful to you"

"Oh" said Inuyasha "and where will I find this priestess"

"Unfortunately…I don't know" said Mercer nervously

"*sigh* great" said Inuyasha sarcastically "You're dismissed, Mercer"

"Hai" said Mercer as he then leaves the room

"Looks like I have another quest to do" said Inuyasha sighing "and things can't get possible worse"

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

A priestess in navy blue and purple kimono is strolling through the road; she has a short ponytail, dark blue eyes and a tomboyish look. The then reached a fork and can't decide which way to go.

"Hmm, which way should I go?" said the Priestess scratching her head while looking at each pathway to take.

Then suddenly a few travellers are walking pass her while talking.

"Have you heard, they say a Tenshi has cursed a Land of the Castle for his greed and dishonesty?" asked one of the travellers

"Suck for him, it would take a professional to deal with those halo wearing bastards" said the other traveller

"I know, I'd rather grovel on my belly to the InuOverlord than worship that bitch Kami for what she did to my friends years back" said the 1st Traveller

"I know what you mean" said the other Traveller "Man I need a drink"

"You and me both, mate" said the 1st traveller "A drink and some nice company with some beautiful Geishas"

"Now you're talking" said the other traveller smirking.

The Priestess heard it all and smirks at this; the then takes the path the travellers are taking.

Castle

"So priestess…do you have the power to banish this Tenshi room my property?" said the Lord of the Castle

"I will…it the offer is good" said Priestess

"Milord, do you think we can trust her" whisper the advisor to the Lord "She could be an on artist posing as a priestess. Priestesses are known for their holy powers"

"My daughter is fallen ill because the Tenshi has cursed me" said the Lord "I would throw away everything to get rid of that blasted Tenshi out of my castle…pay her"

"As you wish" said the advisor as he then nods at the samurai

The group of samurai are hauling a box of gold into the room

"The rest will be paid if you can get rid of the Tenshi" said the Lord

"Good" said the Priestess "take me to your daughter"

"Very well" said the Lord as he then stands up "This way"

The Lord of the castle takes the priestess to the room of the princess of the castle. They arrive at the room and the priestess inspects the area and the princess

"I can see that the Tenshi has cursed you, my lord" said the priestess "You daughter's has swollen horribly"

"She always look like that" grumbled the Lord

"Oh…oops" said the priestess "My mistake"

She then noticed the statue of a Buddha and narrowed her eyes at it.

"That statue…where did you get it?" said the priestess

"It was given to us by a merchant a few months ago" said the Lord of the Castle "I thought it would protect my daughter from demons and spirits, but it appears it has no effect on Tenshi"

"I see…please leave me so I can perform the exorcism, and if you hear any struggle don't enter the room until everything calms down"

"I understand" said the Lord as he and his subjects leave the priestess

As everyone leaves the room, the priestess turns to the statue and speaks to it harshly.

"Get out, fiend of Kami and I'll make this less troublesome" said the priestess

The statue starts to glow and radiate in grace as a Tenshi exits the statue, the Tenshi partially resembles a manta ray with sinister hands and fin-like wings.

"A Harmony-class Tenshi" said the priestess as she pulls out her staff and prepares for battle "I haven't battle this kind for a while, I hope I haven't lost my touch"

The Harmony dove down towards the priestess but she dodges the Tenshi and struck it with her staff. The Tenshi shrieked in pain as it crashed onto the floor, the priestess then put her foot on the downed Harmony and plunged her staff into it to cause the Tenshi to explode into light and blood. She gathered the halos littered on the floor and noticed a Shikon Jewel Shard.

"A Shikon Jewel Shard" said the priestess as she picks up the shard and pockets it. "Now that the Tenshi is dealt with…time to claim my other prizes.

Later

"I don't believe it…" said the Lord of the Castle "I've been robbed"

The castle has been emptied of its possessions and treasure.

"That bitch lied to me" said the Lord angrily "Guards, find her and execute her"

"Hai" said the Samurai

"My dear, did she leave out a name" said the Lord to his daughter

"No but…she stole my heart" said the princess blushing

"Huh?" said the no confused Lord

Far away from the castle

The Lord was too late to even catch the thieving priestess as she is riding on a cart pulled by 3 horses. She is laughing with triumph while reading a strange ivory and gold coloured book. The writing is unknown to normal humans but she can understand it well.

"I can't believe I would bump into a Harmony" said the priestess while reading the book and turning a page that reveals the picture of a baboon pelt clad tenshi. She narrows her eyes at the image with malice and hatred while she glances at her gloved hand wrapped with purple sutra beads. "I will kill you, you bastard…but first, I'll pawn these things out first and have some relaxation.

Later

The Priestess sighed with disappointment after she pawned all the furniture and treasure away and she only got a small amount of cash from it.

"Cheap skate" said Priestess "after all I did to get those and I only get a small about. Oh well"

Then suddenly she sensed some Tenshi descending down from Paradiso and heading towards her. A group of Affinities and Applauds descend down to the ground.

"They just don't know when to quit" said the priestess

"_Mikoku, return the Hierarchy of Laguna to us now"_ said one of the Applaud

"Like what my father and grandfather said before" said the priestess known as Mikoku "Flock off, you halo wearing bird-brained bastard"

The Tenshi then charge at Mikoku into attack, the priestess dodges them and whacks them with her staff. Each of the Tenshi explodes from the contact of the staff as it's more like a blade slicing through them more than a stick. She blocks the weapons with it while tossing talismans with banishment sigils inscribed on them. Some of the Tenshi vanish was the talismans embed on them. The Tenshi has no choice but to retreat for now as Mikoku is too much for them since she has the knowledge of their weakness and strengths.

"Yeah that's right" said Mikoku "Flock off to with your tails between your legs. Wow that was fun, and this has put on a sweat. I think a bath would cure it"

Hot springs

"*Sigh* that's more like it" said Mikoku "Nothing like a hot bath to soothe me and wash away my problems"

Then she looks at her gloved hand and sighed sadly

"If only I don't have this accused hand, I would have a peaceful life" said Mikoku

Then suddenly she heard some on the other side.

"Make sure your pervy minion don't peep, Inuyasha"

"Don't worry, I'll drown them if they do"

"Thank you"

"Huh?" said Mikoku as she then peeks to see who said that, she remains hidden and sees Kagome in relaxing in the hot water along with Yura, Gina and Yuyami. Then she notices a familiar glow around Kagome's neck. "She has the Shikon Jewel shards, and look at the size of it. It's huge.

If only I can retrieve it…but how?"

SPLASH

"Huh?" said Mikoku until she widen her eyes as she sees Inuyasha drowning a Brown that tries to take a peep at the girls. "Oh my god, the InuOverlord, I heard my grandfather talk about him. Oh my, he is handsome, even though he is a Hanyou."

"What did I tell out about PEEPING?" roared Inuyasha at the drowning Brown until it is fully drowned and tossed it away so it can by mauled by wolves or other creatures in the woods. He sighed and sat down on a crossed legs position and waits.

"Come and join us, Inuyasha" said Gina

"Er…no thanks" said Inuyasha "I don't need a bath"

Kagome and the rest of the girls gave out a suspicious frown at Inuyasha, and then they look at each other and grinned evilly.

"Oh really?" said Kagome as she quietly swim towards Inuyasha who has his back turned so he is unaware of her approaching him. Gina also swam along and assists Kagome who gave her a nod.

"Gotcha" said both Gina and Kagome as they drag Inuyasha into the hot water

SPLASH

"WOAH!" yelped Inuyasha as he tries to get out of the hot water but Kagome and Gina prevents him while taking his robes off.

"You can't fool me, baby brother" said Gina smirking "You need a bath, you just don't like them"

"Come on, let us wash you" said Kagome

Inuyasha groans childishly while he cross his legs as Kagome and Gina starts washing his hair and body. Despite him being 200 years old, Inuyasha does not like baths.

"You need a bath, INuyasha" said Kagome "You smell like sex, blood and death; as much as I love the smell, you need a bath more often"

Inuyasha groans and starts to mutter

"Well…I er…hate baths" mutters Inuyasha

The girls giggle at him, especially Mikoku as she watches this before leaving them. Mikoku dries herself until she saw a Tanuki peeping through the trees; a tick-mark appears on her forehead as she then walk towards the Tanuki.

"What the fuck are you doing, Hachi" said Mikoku

"Er Lady Mikoku, I was just…"

"Save it" said Mikoku "If you want to redeem yourself, do me this little job for me"

_Oh I don't like the sound of this _thought the Tanuki nervously

Morning

Inuyasha and his mistresses are strolling in the valley and collecting life force from animals and bandits. The screams of mercy from the bandits were heard when they are brutally savaged by Browns, burned alive by Reds, electrocuted by Yellows and dropped down from 100 feet from the sky by Oranges. Their lifeforces were collected by the minions and given to their master so he can spawn more minions in the future. The weapons and armour were collected as well but were kept by the minions to enhance their offence and defence. The money goes to their master of course.

"For the master" said the minions offering the money to Inuyasha

Inuyasha took the money without saying a word to his minions while continuing his stroll with his mistresses.

"There's a nearby village a few yard" said Gina "We'll start searching there"

"Hmph" said Inuyasha

"Oh come on, you're not pissed at us dunking you in the water and making you have a bath are you?" said Gina

Inuyasha said nothing and turns away from his sister

"Oh don't be like that, Inuyasha" said Kagome "We said we're sorry"

"I think we went a bit overboard" said Yura to Yuyami

"I think we did" said Yuyami "But I don't think Inuyasha will give us the cold shoulder too long for giving him a bath."

"Uh huh" said Yura nodding with agreement with the Datenshi.

Meanwhile up the cliff, Mikoku and her Tanuki lackey Hachi watches the InuOverlord walk across. The Tanuki is getting nervous as he knows that he is dealing with the InuOverlord who will kill him in cold blood.

"I don't I can do this" said Hachi slightly scared "I mean this is the InuOverlord we're talking about. He'll kill me"

"Don't be such a wuss" said Mikoku "I didn't say you can kill the InuOverlord, just separate him from the girl with the Shikon Jewel fragment"

"But why can't you use your powerful hand to get it" said Hachi

"Don't be absurd" said Mikoku as she look at her gloved hand "This hand is far more dangerous to use and everyone in its path will die"

"Of course I haven't forgot about it" said Hachi sighing while putting a leaf on his head. "I just hope you remember who you're friends are in this"

"Have faith in me, my friend" said Mikoku

_That's what I'm worried about _thought Hachi before jumping down and transforming into a strange yellow…er worm thing with a menacing face.

Inuyasha is just continuing his walk until he notices some rocks falling and looks up to see the yellow worm…thing heading towards him.

"**RRR I'VE COME FOR YOU!"**

"What the…" said Inuyasha until Hachi crashes into him and pushed him down along with Gina, Yuyami and Yura.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome with concern until she was pulled by someone and hauled on the shoulder. It reveals to be Mikoku carrying Kagome and running for it. "What the"

"Sorry about this" said Mikoku "Nothing personal…although you do look beautiful"

"What are you, some sort of pervert?" said Kagome angrily

"Oh I'm shocked" said Mikoku "To inform you, I am a priestress not a pervert"

"Then why the hell are you touching my ass then" said Kagome deadpanned at Mikoku as her hand is stroking her ass. Kagome then slaps her on the cheek. "Get your hands off me, you perv"

"Ow" said Mikoku as she rub her sore cheek "There is no need to slap me that hard"

Then suddenly Hachi was tossed into a cliff wall and drops unconscious while Inuyasha rushes after Mikoku.

"Come back here" said Inuyasha "release Kagome"

"If you insist" said Mikoku as she then releases Kagome and runs away "Sayonara"

After that, Mikoku left the area swiftly with no hesitation or reason. Inuyasha was dumbstruck at this because that was too easy for a kidnapper to release Kagome without putting much a fight. Then suddenly Kagome screamed in shock.

"That pervy thieving bitch" said Kagome angrily "She stole my Shikon Jewel fragment"

"Oh man" said Inuyasha groaning at this "Why is life fucking with me"

"What's going on" said Gina as she climbs up with Yura and Yuyami

"That perverted priestess stole my Shikon Jewel fragment" said Kagome

"You mean the priestess with the gloved hand and the ivory book?" said Gina

"Ivory book?" said Inuyasha and Kagome with confusion

"Wait a minute…what book?" said Yuyami

"I saw a strange book strapped on her side" said Gina "I don't know what it is but it reeked of Tenshi"

_A book that reeks of Tenshi…no, could it be_ thought Yuyami as she widens her eyes in shock "Gina, where is she heading to"

"She is heading towards that village we're heading" said Gina

"Well it saves us the journey then" said Inuyasha "We'll catch that thief and ask her about that book. I think I found who I am looking for"

"Don't tell me that perverted bitch is the one with the answers?" said Kagome

"Afraid so" said Inuyasha "Let's go"

"Hai" said the 4 mistresses as they and Inuyasha jog to the village a few yards away

Village

Mikoku is casually walking through the streets of the village with a pleased smile on her face. She hums a happy song while entering one of the buildings there. And while she does that, Inuyasha and his mistresses arrive at the village and starts searching for that perverted priestess who stole the fragment of the Shikon Jewel.

"Can you smell her?" said Inuyasha

"The scent is faint but she is definitely in this village" said Gina

"Alright, we'll split up" said Inuyasha "Yuyami will take the skies, Yura with Gina and Kagome with me"

"Hai" said the mistresses as they then split up to search for that perverted priestess.

The 5 began their search, Yuyami takes to the skies and searches airborne, Yura and Gina takes the eastern side of the village while Inuyasha and Kagome takes the western side. Gina and Inuyasha both use their keen sense of smell to track her down, but it is not easy as the village reeks of various scents.

"Damn it, she hid her scent well" said Inuyasha as he is crouches on the floor and sniffs the floor like a dog.

Gina is also doing it whilst ignoring the villagers giving out strange looks at her.

"Just ignore them, Yura" said Gina while sniffing the floor like a dog…that she is.

The villagers are all muttering and mumbling about Inuyasha and his 4 mistresses while giving them threatening looks at them.

"Who are they?"

"Are they demons?"

"What's that in the sky, a Tenshi?"

_I feel like slaughtering these annoying humans but luckily for them I'm in an important quest _thought Inuyasha getting tick-marks on his head

_Oh this is starting to piss me off_ thought Kagome who also is getting tick-marks on her head from the glares of those annoying peasants.

"PISS OFF, YOU HALO WEARING BITCHES!"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha and Kagome as Mikoku is running away from a group of no so pretty geishas.

"You can't fool me with those disguises" said Mikoku as she then toss banishment sigil talismans at the Geishas and cause them to vanish. "Try and ambush me, huh. Nice try but it'll take more than bloody affinities to ambush me"

"Hello again" said Kagome in a dark tone and caused Mikoku to shudder in fear before she turns to her.

"Er hello" said Mikoku nervously "nice weather we're having"

"Cut the innocent crap and give me my jewel fragment back" said Kagome

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Mikoku in a serious tone while revealing the fragment "This jewel does not belong to the hands of evil, although I would rather give it to the hand or evil than the hands of those accursed Tenshi"

"So you're the Priestess that exorcise Tenshi" said Inuyasha "I need a word with you"

"Oh really?" said Mikoku to Inuyasha and what pray tell is it that you want to ask me of"

Then suddenly the sky starts to turn gold and the round gets foggy, Mikoku then narrow her eyes at this and looks up to see a choir of Tenshi are descending down towards the village.

"Goddamit, don't they ever give up" said Mikoku as she then sighed and tossed the fragment to Kagome "here, you'll need it more than I, I suppose"

Kagome was dumbstruck at this but she shook her head at this and puts the fragment back around her neck. She then noticed that her power has been increased slightly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I fused my shard into the fragment" said Mikoku "thought it was best so I won't lose it"

"Enough talk, let us deal with those halo wearing bastards" said Inuyasha as he then pull out his Tetsusaiga

"Hai" said his mistresses as they prepare for battle.

The battle begins; Inuyasha swings his Tetsusaiga and hacks the Tenshi in half until they explode into light and blood. Gina draws out her Raisaiga and electrocutes them, Yura uses her razor sharp hair to garrotte and hack the Tenshi into pieces. Kagome is having problems with the Tenshi as they are too close to her to even use her bow and arrow on them. But Inuyasha is with her to keep her safe from danger.

Mikoku twirls her staff and whacks the Tenshi near her and toss her talismans to banish them away. Yuyami is also banishing some Tenshi with her sigils tattooed on her arms while using Cain's dagger to slay them instantly, she even kick and punches them hard to send them flying towards the walls and slams them down to the ground.

But more Tenshi descends down towards the InuOverlord, Inuyasha looks up to the mass crowd of Tenshi and smirks at them.

"Time to us this" said Inuyasha as he lifts up his sword and yelled out "WIND SCAR!"

He then swung down his sword and casued a violent wind-like attack at the Tenshi and sliced them into pieces along with everything in its path. But despite that, more Tenshi descends down.

"My turn" said Mikoku as she appears in front of Inuyasha and removed the sutra beads from her gloved hand. Her glove opens to reveal a black hole on her palm, the hole starts to suck the Tenshi within it. "Wind Tunnel"

The Tenshi are shrieking with mercy but none is given as Mikoku's wind tunnel sucks them into oblivion. After each Tenshi is sucked in, Mikoku wraps her hand with her sutra beads to seal the wind tunnel. Inuyasha was shocked at this and so were the mistresses. Mikoku then collapses on the ground and feels exhausted from using the wind tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" said Kagome

"I don't know" said Yura "But that was amazing"

"I know" said Gina "I'm now curious about her story now"

"Uh huh" said Yuyami _more importantly I want to know how she got that book, the Hierarchy of Laguna_.

"Maybe she knows about the Tenshi that cursed me" said Inuyasha

"I do"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha as Mikoku as she wakes up and rubbing her eyes. "The Tenshi is the very same who cursed my family 50 years ago."

Later

Mikoku gathered everyone so she can explain why she stole the Shikon Jewel.

"There is a reason I stole the fragment is because I'm after a certain Tenshi that cursed my family" said Mikoku "It's the same Tenshi that cursed you, Inuyasha; his name is Naraku"

Yuyami narrowed her eyes at the name; Mikoku noticed the frown on Yuyami face.

"I see you know him" said Mikoku

"Unfortunately" said Yuyami

"Anyway Naraku is not a normal Tenshi as his appearance is not shown as he keeps changing his form" said Mikoku

"He's a shape shifter?" said Kagome

"That's right" said Mikoku as she looks at her gloved hand. "Naraku was also known for his deception as he trick and lie to humans so they can dispose of his enemies. 50 years ago, my grandfather is a Tenshi exorcist like me and stole this book from Kami. This book contains information about each type of Tenshi that resides in Paradiso, including Naraku and Kami herself.

Unfortunately my grandfather was ambushed by Naraku and some of affinities disguised as beautiful geishas. He would noticed instantly but…"

"Let me guess, he's a lecher like you" said Kagome

"Good observations" said Mikoku impressed at Kagome "Yes, I'm afraid so; my grandfather defeated the affinities but he dropped his guard and Naraku cursed him.

Flashback: 50 years ago

"AGH!" screamed Mikoku's grandfather as Naraku plunged his sword int through his hand before flying away.

"Within this hole I place a curse, you and your children and your children's children will have this cursed hand as long as I live" said Naraku "Generations of your family will be cursed until none of them remains alive"

Flashback

"My grandfather and my father were consumed by the hole in their hand and their fate now placed onto me" said Mikoku "each year the hole grows bigger and eventually I too will be consumed by this accursed hole"

Then Mikoku then held Inuyasha's hand and looks at him in the eyes.

"If I do fail my mission, let me ask you this" said Mikoku to Inuyasha "Could you sire me a child so that he can go on with my mission to eliminate Naraku"

Everyone sweatdrops at this and Inuyasha nervously laughs at this.

"Er we just met" said Inuyasha "But I could help you eliminate this Tenshi as he too cursed me"

"What do you mean?" said Mikoku "I heard that the only spell Naraku placed on you is put you into a sleeping spell 50 years ago"

"He placed a curse that would prevent me of being with Kikyo" said Inuyasha as he opens up his Kimono to reveal the golden arrow head embedded onto his chest where his heart is. "If I get too close to Kikyo, I'll die a painful death"

"I see" said Mikoku "It seems we have the same mission and enemy; and for that, I'll be happy to join you"

"Okay" said Inuyasha "welcome"

Kagome groaned as she doesn't like this, no doubt that Mikoku will harass her again. And she is right when Mikoku appeared bhind her and groped her ass.

"Don't worry, we'll be good friends" said Mikoku

"Get your hands off me" said Kagome angrily as she slaps Mikoku again

"Ow, again with the slapping" said Mikoku as she rub her face "Do you have to be that mean?"

"I hate perverts" said Kagome angrily at Mikoku

"Oh come on, it's not this is your first time having your ass groped" said Mikoku smirking at Kagome "and I'm not talking about myself"

Gina, Yura and Yuyami blushes at this while Kagome growls at Mikoku while her face blushes wildly at this. Inuyasha just smiles and taking a look at the Hierarchy of Laguna, he then frowns at the familiar image of the Tenshi that cursed him.

_Naraku _thought Inuyasha _I will hunt you down and make you pay_

Omake: How Naruto met…

Chapter 3: Kurenai and Yakumo

Training ground 7: 200 years ago

Naruto and his team are done with their training for today, Kakashi finished with his book and pockets it and jumps off the branch he is laying on.

"Okay that'll be all for the day" said Kakashi "We'll continue first thing in the morning"

"More like the afternoon" muttering Naruto referring to his sensei's lateness

"I heard that Naruto" said Kakashi narrowing his eyes at the Fox Hanyou "For that, you'll be doing some laps around the village until the sun sets"

"Oh come on" said Naruto "That's just low, Kakashi-sensei"

"Tough" said Kakashi "Not start running"

"Bastard" muttered Naruto

"Make that a few laps around the forest" said Kakashi

"Oh come on" said Naruto

"Now" said Kakashi

Naruto grumbles angrily as he then starts running into the woods.

"Right then, let us head for home and get ourselves some sleep" said Kakashi

"Hai" said Sakura and Sasuke

Meanwhile

Naruto grumbles as he is jogging pass the trees, the rocks and the rivers.

"Hi there Naruto-kun"

Naruto turns to see Rock Lee, a Oni-hanyou with a black bowl-cut hairstyle and thick eyebrows.

"Hi Bushy Brows" said Naruto calling Lee in his nickname

"Are you doing some after training exercises too?" said Lee

"no, this is a punishment" said Naruto groaning "That is the last time I piss Kakashi-sensei off"

"Oh, well good luck" said Lee as he then dashes off.

Naruto groans as he continues running until the sun sets, the forest gets even darker and darker than the minute but Naruto continues running. He then notices something in the plains, 2 figures with bat-like wings. He stops running to watch them.

The figures reveal to be Kurenai Yuhi and her private student Yakumo Kurama, those 2 are Succubae Hanyous and they are training to use their demonic powers before Yakumo reaches the rightful age for mating.

Yakumo perform handsigns and channels her chakra.

"That's good, Yakumo" said Kurenai "You are doing well"

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei" said Yakumo

"Is there something you need, Naruto" said Kurenai

Naruto flinched and nervously laughs while he exits the forest.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto sheepishly "I didn't mean to spy on you"

"It's alright" said Kurenai "you were lucky that you aren't the enemy or I would drain your life force with my Succubae powers"

"Well I am lucky" said Naruto

"So what are you doing here this late" said Kurenai

"Kakashi-sensei is punishing me for being right" said Naruto

"Typical of him" said Kurenai "I'll teach him a lesson later, why won't you stay with us for a while"

"Oh I don't want to overstay my welcome" said Naruto

"Nonsense" said Kurenai "I don't mind, not what you done with my student Hinata"

"Well the bastard deserves it" said Naruto "But the screaming is starting to bore me, I would give him to Nibi-sama and Yugito-chan but I can't because I don't want to get nagged by the council"

"I understand" said Kurenai "Why won't you stay at mine for the night, I'll give that pervert a bashing for you"

"Alright but don't anything I wouldn't do" said Naruto

"Oh relax, I may be a Succubus but I'm no slut" said Kurenai "I haven't found my destined one and Asuma and I broke up since our relationship doesn't work"

"Oh sorry about that" said Naruto

"It's alright" said Kurenai "I'm not a fan of monkeys, but foxes I love, especially with their cute ears and tail"

_Oh boy, another girl_ thought Naruto until he felt someone snuggling him and turns to see Yakumo hugging him. _Make that 2_

Later

Naruto wakes up and turns to see Kurenai and Yakumo snuggling with each other. He smiles at them until he head the door bang.

"NARUTO!"

_Oh shit, it's Sasuke_ thought Naruto as he put his pants on and exits through the window to avoid the Uchiha's wrath

The door breaks open to reveal a pissed off Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"YOU DARE FUCK MY SISTER" shouts Sasuke

But Naruto was already gone.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto runs for it and into the woods while Sasuke gives chase.

**Cliffhanger**


	18. Chapter 18

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 18: Cursed Ink and new spells

Somewhere in the abandoned battlefields

In the darkness of the night, a local meek looking travelling artist is being chased by samurai on horses. The reason of this is because he has possession of the Shikon Jewel Shard that is embedded in his ink canister. And due to the great power the shard possesses, the Samurai wanted that power for themselves so that they can conquer all of Japan since the entire country is ravaged with countless wars, demons and Tenshi alike. The artist is running for his life from the Samurai that is he is holding on his ink canister like a treasured possession.

"Surrender the Shikon Jewel Shard, scum" said the Samurai

The artist then gets desperate and starts pulling out one of his scrolls, he opens them and the drawing on them starts to come to life. The drawings are the demons of Hell riding on demonic horses with either one eye or 3 eyes with reptilian features. The Samurai halts as they saw the terrifying display of demons charging towards them, the horses are getting scared that they are neighing in terror and knocking off their riders so that they can get away. However the demons got the horses along with the samurai. The artist chuckles insanely as his demonic creations starts slaughtering them and consuming their blood until there are nothing left but shrivelled corpses.

"That's right, do not waste a single drop" said the artist as the ink comes out of the canister and starts draining the blood from the dead samurai. The artist leaves the area and was never heard of again.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha is reading the _Hierarchy of Laguna_, he is lucky that he understands the language that contains in this book. It tells the elemental natures the Tenshi possesses and also their weaknesses.

"Such a fascinating book" said Inuyasha "Who knew a book like this even existed"

"Kami kept it well hidden for thousands of years" said Yuyami as she leans on Inuyasha's shoulder and looks at the _Hierarchy of Laguna_ "I only heard rumours about it but I never saw it myself"

"With this book, we have the upper hand of defeating the blasted Tenshi and also Kami herself." Said Inuyasha

"Unfortunately there are other Tenshi that are resistant to physical attacks" said Yuyami "and your fire spells aren't enough"

"This will take a while" said Inuyasha nodding with agreement to his Datenshi mistress and closes the book. "Once I am at complete full power, we'll wage war against Kami and conquer Paradiso"

"EEK"

SLAP

"OW, again with the slapping"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha and Yuyami as they saw Kagome wrapped in a towel and with a pissed off expression on her face. Miruku is rubbing her saw face as Kagome slapped her again for doing something perverted. The InuOverlord and the Datenshi sighed and shook their heads at them.

"Still not getting along" said Inuyasha

"Tell me about it" said Yuyami "She was annoying a few times but I'm starting to get used to it."

"How could you get use to that pervert?" said Kagome as she points at Miruku when she rose her tone at the word "Pervert". Miruku felt a bit disheartened at that.

"That's a bit mean" said Miruku "I was just trying to make friends"

"If you stop groping my ass while we're at the hot springs then I might get friendly with you" said Kagome

"But Yura and Gina gets to touch your ass" said Miruku as she pouts

Kagome groans at this and walks away.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room getting changed" said Kagome as she goes upstairs. "And no peeping, that goes for you too, Miruku"

Miruku nervously laughs at this and fidgeting with her collar at this.

Inuyasha and Yuyami laughs at this

"They'll be alright" said Inuyasha getting a nod from Yuyami

Meanwhile

The travelling artist is getting chased by a choir of Tenshi; they sensed the Shikon Jewel and demonic aura around the artist. The artist is scared and desperate to get away. He then stops and pulls out his ink canister and opens it.

"Feast on the Tenshi's blood" said the artist as the ink comes to life and spouts out to attack the Tenshi. The Ink drenches the Tenshi and starts consuming them until there is nothing left but their armour and weapons. The Ink returns back into the canister and the artist resumes with his travels. "It's a good thing I found this shikon jewel shard, its power is incredible. If I can, I'll be made into a Shogun and also marry a beautiful princess."

Deep into the woods

Another being is getting chased by Tenshi, a woman that almost resembles Kagome but has orange hair with black streaks, tiger ears on top of her head, cat-like eyes and a long orange tail with black stripes and a white tip at the end. Her clothes is a Tiger Pelt that only cover her chest, lower sections of her body and her thighs and forearms as her stomach, shins and shoulders are exposed. The features and clothing identifies her as a Tora Demon and the reason she is being chased by Tenshi is obvious.

She growls with irritation as the Tenshi continues to chase her, the then stop and turns around as she had enough and decides to deal with her halo wearing stalkers.

"Take this" said the Tora demoness as she pounces at the first Tenshi and starts ripping out the Tenshi's neck with her fangs and also slashing it with her claws. Her turn green with red sclera and her fangs elongate along with her claws, the Tenshi lands on the ground and pull out their weapons so that they can slay the Tora Demoness. "I am not in the fucking mood for you guys right now, so piss off and DIE!"

SLASH

The Tora Demoness starts slaughtering the Tenshi with her claws and fangs, also thanks to her agility and balance she can kill her foes swiftly and not lose balance as she twirls and leaps high into the air as she reach the Tenshi that are high up and assumed they are beyond the Tora Demoness's reach.

Oh were they wrong…

Morning

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miruku are at the battlefield since Kagome sense an faint aura of the Shikon Jewel in the area. The scenery didn't disturb Kagome as she expect this to happen due to the timeline she is in. but something is dreadfully wrong about this battlefield, there is no stains of blood on the floor and air reeks of ink.

"It seems a Demon is around here" said Inuyasha "and with possession of a shard"

"It could be a human as I don't sense on demonic aura" said Miruku wih a serious tone.

"Well let's go" said Inuyasha "the scent of ink is nauseous"

"You don't mind blood but you can't stand the smell of ink?" said Kagome

"Blood has an intoxicating smell" said Inuyasha "Ink reeks and it makes me sick"

"Oh right since you have an acute sense of smell" said Kagome

"That's right" said Inuyasha until his dog ears twitch and he caught a scent. "*sniff* that smell, it's coming from the forest"

Inuyasha dashes toward the forest and the 2 girls follow him.

Forest

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miruku arrives at the forest and spots a pile of bodies of Tenshi and the Tora Demoness leaning on a tree and heavily breathing. She fought against the Tenshi for hours until morning. The Tenshi inflict injuries on her but she is still standing.

"Damn those Tenshi" said the Tora demoness as she growls at the pile that she slain. Then she falls unconscious and collapses onto the floor, Kagome rushes to check up on her.

"She's alive" said Kagome as she checks the Tora Demoness's pulse.

"I sense more Tenshi approaching by" said Miruku "what should we do?"

"We bring her" said Inuyasha as he carries the Tora Demoness bridal style "We're heading back to the Tower"

Dark Tower

Yuyami, Yura and Gina are peacefully drinking their tea while Naruto drops by to visit.

"Hey there" said Naruto until he notices that Inuyasha isn't here "where is he?"

"Kagome sensed a jewel shard and she, Inuyasha and Miruku are gone to investigate" said Gina

"I see" said Naruto "well I did hear strange rumours"

"What rumours?" said Yura

"About a human with strange powers similar to an ink demon I use to know" said Naruto

"Ink demon?" said Gina

"You know, elementals demons" said Naruto "Demons made out of certain elements"

"Oh those" said Gina "what about them?"

"Well I heard that a human found a shikon jewel and used it to control the ink" said Naruto "and the ink because sentient and parasitic as it craves for blood"

"That's disgusting" said Yuyami "and is that ink demon you know is like that?"

"Who, Sai?" said Naruto "Nah, he's clueless as he doesn't socialize. Anyway if Inuyasha comes back…"

"We're back" said Inuyasha

"Oh that was quick" said Naruto as he watches Inuyasha with Kagome, Miruku and an unconscious Tora demoness. "Huh, wait a minute. Isn't that?"

"Hai, it is" said Inuyasha as he looks at the Tora Demoness's unconscious form. "200 years I last saw her"

Later

The Tora Demoness is at Inuyasha's bedroom to rest while everyone is downstairs at the main hall. Inuyasha starts to explain about the demoness.

"Her name is Hikari" said Inuyasha "She was an old…er acquaintance"

"More like old girlfriend" said Naruto with his foxy smirk on his face.

"Shut up" said Inuyasha "We're just friends"

"Alright" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you mention her about this, Inuyasha?" said Gina

"We were honestly friends" said Inuyasha as feels embarrassed

"Oh I see, back then you weren't interested in a relationship" said Naruto "Oh come on, you were only 50 years old. That's like 15 in demon years"

"Well I wasn't a frisky fox hanyou on heat" said Inuyasha as he roll his eyes at Naruto and caused him to blush out of embarrassment.

"Er he he he" Naruto laughs nervously "well Hinata-chan was a beautiful Neko hanyou. And besides, you only started having affection on Kikyo because she looks like Hikari"

"that's not true" said Inuyasha

"Yes it is" said Naruto "you were thinking about that sexy Tora way after you and her went your separate ways. You could've made her your mate and find happiness earlier, just like I told you 200 years ago"

"Well I have mate, don't I?" said Inuyasha which caused Kagome, Yura, Gina and Yuyami to blush at this.

"Well you are a lot of catching up to do if you want a harem like mine" said Naruto as he smirks at himself.

"You shouldn't have agreed training with that perverted toad" said Inuyasha "his habits have transferred to you"

"Oh come on, we're demons" said Naruto "human morals don't matter to us"

"Can we drop the subject now?" said Inuyasha "the last thing I want is past regrets"

"Sure thing" said Naruto "so what is Hikari doing near the area, last time we checked she was in China"

"I don't know" said Inuyasha "whatever the reason, I think she as a good one"

Meanwhile

At some castle owned by a Daimyo invites the artist as he was told about the deaths of rival samurai by his hand. This news pleases the daimyo that he invited the artist over.

"That was an impressive thing you did there" said the Daimyo "if it's true then I would be happy to make you my personal shogun to help me crush my enemies that threaten my reign"

"My lord, thank you so much" said the artist "I did notice that those samurai were a nuisance so I dealt with them personally."

Then suddenly one of the Daimyo's guards approach the Daimyo and told the discovered truth about the artist.

"What?" said the Daimyo in anger as he turns to the artist in anger. "Get him out of my sight"

"Hai" said the guards as they approach the artist and drag him out to the castle gates.

"Please, my lord reconsider" plea the artist to the Daimyo but the Daimyo ignore the artist.

Castle Castle Gate

The artist is thrown out of the gates by the Daimyo's guards.

"Go on get out of here" said the guards "we found out that you are just a travelling artist selling your crap paintings to locals"

"Lies, I am a skilled warrior, I can prove it" said the artist

"A likely story" said one of the guards as he starts beating the artist up with a stick "we saw you selling paintings at the market."

The guards keep beating up the artist despite the pleas of mercy from the artist.

"Stop this at once"

The guards stop the beating and turns to the princess of the castle, her beauty is astounding and matches with the kimono she is wearing.

"Please forgive us, princess" said one of the guards "we didn't know you were there to witness this"

"It's okay" said the princess "just leave him be"

"Of course" said the guards as the princess walks away

The artist was astounded by the beauty of the princess, he was captivated by the beauty that he forgotten about the guard's abuse.

_Oh kami she is beautiful _thought the artist until the guard pick him up and drags him to a nearby ravine with flowing water.

"Hope you can swim" said the guards as they toss the artist into the water.

"AGH!" screamed the artist until he hit the water

SPLASH!"

"Good riddance" said the guards as they return to the castle while the artist resurfaces and coughs out water from his mouth. The artist growls at the guards and that Daimyo for humiliating him.

"Those arrogant fools, one day I'll be a Shogun and own a castle, an army and wed a beautiful princess of my own" said the artist as he swim to the bank of the river and walks away soaking wet. "I just hope my masterpieces aren't ruined?"

And unaware of the artist or the guards, Mercer was spying on them as he sensed a Shikon Jewel. He pulls out an infected Tenshi and talks to it.

"Inform Master Inuyasha" said Mercer to the infected Tenshi

The infect Tenshi obeys and flys to the dark tower and Mercer resumes spying on the artist with possession of the shikon jewel shard.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha, Naruto and the girls are just casually passing the time as they wait for the Tora Demoness named Hikari to wake up. Their wait was worth it as the said demoness head downstairs with Gnarl escorting her.

"Here you go, Lord Inuyasha is here" said Gnarl to Hikari

"So it's true" said Hikari as she saw Inuyasha "you are free from that Tenshi's curse 50 years ago. I am so relieved when I heard about it"

"Hikari" said Inuyasha

"It has been 200 years since you said my name" said Hikari as she turns away to conceal her blushed up face. "I remember the first time we met"

"He he" said Naruto as he chuckled

"What, what's wrong?" said Kagome as she noticed the Fox Hanyou's sneaky chuckle

"It reminds me that day when he and Hikari first met" said Naruto as he took a cup of tea and drinks it slowly.

"Oh come on, it's not like you and Hinata's first encounter was bad?" said Inuyasha as he turns to Naruto

"Comparing my and Hinata's to your and Hikari's" said Naruto "Mine was less violent"

"what do you mean?" said Gina with confusion

"Hikari and Inuyasha's first encounter was not a love of first sight" said Naruto "it was more like a…"

"drop it, Naruto" said Hikari "It's too embarrassing"

"What's embarrassing?" said Kagome

"Hikari is the first woman Inuyasha to see…" said Naruto

"Shut up, Naruto" said Inuyasha but he was too late

"…naked"

This causes Inuyasha and Hikari blush deeper at this.

"And the most awkward thing about it is that Inuyasha was fending off Tenshi and he tripped over a ledge and fell into a hot spring." Said Naruto "Oh boy was she pissed off at this"

"It was an accident" said Hikari

"But you didn't know that" said Naruto "you assumed that Inuyasha was a pervert"

"Could you just…drop it?" said Inuyasha "what happened is all in the past, just drop the subject as it's not important"

"Okay" said Naruto calmly until he smirks "so how are those scars she gave you"

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Inuyasha as he pounces at Naruto and shaking him violently "I said DROP IT!"

"HA HA HA!" laughs Naruto despite getting shaken violently

"Scars?" said Kagome to Hikari

"I chased after him and I gave him a few scratches on his face" said Hikari "he was lucky that he was a Hanyou since they heal rapidly. He apologised the day after that incident and explained, I forgave him and we started to hang out as friends."

Hikari and Kagome turns to Inuyasha who is shaking Naruto like a ragdoll and Naruto is still laughing.

"Do they act like this" asked Kagome to Hikari

"Only when Naruto gets cheeky and mischievous, but you know what kitsunes are like" said Hikari

Later

The tension has calmed and Hikari explains her return to Japan due to the fact that she migrated to China.

"When I heard about Inuyasha, I head to the tower and took the spell runes to keep them safe from the hands of the Tenshi" said Hikari "and until I heard about your revival, I head back to Japan to search for you and to reclaim the runes"

"The Runes" said Inuyasha "you have them?"

"Hai" said Hikari as she then transforms into a giant tigress and pukes out the spell runes from the contents of her stomach. Not just the spell runes but the blood runes and the mana runes as well. After they were vomited out, Hikari reverts back to her human form and groans in pain. "Ooh, that was horrible; you don't know who that felt to have those remain in there for 50 years"

"How could you manage?" said Kagome

"You could be surprised" said Hikari "I get stomach cramps constantly after I ate those. But it's the only way to contain them and hide them from the Tenshi or ever worse than Tenshi"

"Why did you do that, taking risk for me?" said Inuyasha

Hikari walk towards Inuyasha and hugs him.

"You may not love me back then…but I still love you and I would do anything for you, Inuyasha" said Hikari

Inuyasha soften his eyes at this and returns the hug.

"Thank you, Hikari" said Inuyasha

"Aw, that's sweet" said Naruto until a shadow appears at the windows and a Tenshi crashed in and into Naruto. "Huh?"

The Tenshi crashes into Naruto

"Gah, get off me, you bastard" said Naruto as he lifts up the Tenshi and tosses it away and it crashes into the table.

"_L-Lord Inuyasha…M-Mercer brings news" _said the Tenshi

"Mercer must've infected a Tenshi to deliver this" said Inuyasha as he break the embrace from Hikari and heads for the infected Tenshi "Speak"

"_Shikon Jewel…located"_ said the Tenshi as it starts to die _"A human artist…with cursed ink…GAH!"_

The Tenshi starts to melt away and die instantly

"Grr, can't Mercer just give us the message personally without letting a decomposing Tenshi deliver it to us and die?" said Inuyasha "it would prevent cleaning up…oh well, Minions!"

"Yes master?" said the minions

"Clean up this mess" said Inuyasha

"Yes master" said the minions as they start cleaning up the tables and the melted remains of the infected Tenshi.

"It seems our search continues" said Inuyasha as he stands up and heads for the tower heart. "Now the hunt begins"

Artist's hut

It is late and the artist is in his futon, he toss and turns as he is having nightmares. It started as a dream where he is a Daimyo of a castle and is walking towards his princess bride.

Dream

The artist is walking through multiple sliding doors.

"Oh princess" said the artist happily "where are you"

He reaches the final door that leads to the princess's room, he sees the princess and walk towards her.

"Oh princess, there you are" said the artist with a smile until the princess turns to him and suddenly scares him. "What happened to you, your eyes are red"

"**I want your blood" **said the princess in a malevolent tone and grab the artist's neck. **"Give me your BLOOD!"**

Dream ends

"AHH!" screams the artist as he wakes up from his nightmare; he turns to hear rain falling. He looks out to see the rain is black "Huh!?"

The artist looks outside to see the black rain, but he knows that it's not rain by the scent of it. "What…it's raining blood and ink"

The ink and blood rain stops and it swirls into the ink canister where the jewel is contained. This caused the artist to widen his eyes in shock as the ink returns to the canister.

"The ink must have sprung into action on its own accord while I was sleeping" said the artist as he picks up the canister "It must have grown thirsty for blood…well don't worry as you will have your thirst satisfied. As tomorrow we'll destroy that foolish Daimyo for defying me of my goal for being Shogun and claim the castle for my own. HA HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile at the Daimyo's castle

"What?" said the Daimyo in shock "you are telling me that that artist has the ability to summon demons?"

"That's right" said the guard "an enemy samurai that escaped from him told us everything before we killed him. We didn't believe him at first but we can't doubt it in case it's true. It may be possible that he as a shard of the Shikon Jewel that gives him that ability"

"I have rumours about that obtaining a shard of that jewel would increase a person's natural powers a hundredfold" said the Daimyo "I must have it"

"So what are your orders, my lord" said the guards

"Find the artist and liberate that shard" said the Daimyo "if he resists, kill him"

"Hai" said the guards as they leave the Daimyo

As the guards leave, the Daimyo starts to transform into Mercer, the real Daimyo have been consumed by Mercer and took his form.

"Fools" said Mercer with a smirk on his face.

Dark Tower

In the dungeons of the dark tower, Inuyasha is on the centre of the battle coliseum of the dungeons where prisoners are forced to fight to the death for the Inu-Overlord's twisted amusement and also for an empty promise of freedom if they cooperate but that freedom is only death as they continue to fight until they die either from combat or old age. But there are no prisoners at the moment and Inuyasha is too busy to watch the carnage and bloodshed to fuel his sadism and bloodlust.

The minions are taking the runes to the throne room so they can place them around and give Inuyasha new spells in his arsenal. He is having a small test on a few minions to see the destructive capability of his new spells. The minions are given commands by Gnarl to attack their own master, only for Inuyasha to test his newly gained spells. Inuyasha grab on minion by the neck and instantly freezes it, he then blasts fireballs at a few and finished off the rest by lashing them with a whip made of lightning.

The minions are defeated and died for their service and Inuyasha smirks at this.

"Wait until Sesshomaru try and fight me now" said Inuyasha "I have his signature move and also the blizzard and fire spell"

"Impressive, sire" said Gnarl as he saw the corpses of the minions that are frozen, burned or in pieces. "and with the blood rune and mana runes, they increased your strengths and magic capabilities"

"Is that so" said Inuyasha "so there's more of those blood runes and mana runes scattered around"

"Precisely" said Gnarl "but your father didn't bother finding them because he is already strong and confident in his own strengths and abilities."

"I don't blame him" said Inuyasha "but I think it's necessary to find them if I want to crush my enemies. Did he have locations of their whereabouts?"

"Yes Sire" said Gnarl "but the scroll contains that information was stolen by the Tenshi when your father died to save you and lady Izayoi. Even your brother failed countless times to find the scroll"

"and what does that Tenshi look like?" said Inuyasha

"Unfortunately the information is unknown as no one was live to reveal that Tenshi's Identity" said Gnarl

"I see" said Inuyasha until he heads for the armoury to put his armour on and obtain Tetsusaiga. "Well I think it's time to go hunt that jewel shard from that human, no doubt that others heard about the shard's whereabouts and are hunting for the same human too"

"Have a good hunt, sire" said Gnarl "and what should I say to lady Kagome?"

"It'll take only 5 minutes" said Inuyasha "I be back, it is late and she needs rest if she wants to return back to the modern era for her studies"

"Of course sire" said Gnarl as he watches Inuyasha walk up the stairs and up to the armoury of the dark tower.

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

The Daimyo's samurai arrive at the Artist's hut and armed to the teeth, the Daimyo himself is accompanying them so that he will claim the shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"Artist, surrender the jewel and we will leave you in peace" said the Daimyo "if you cooperate, I will offer you greatest riches beyond you wildest dreams"

"Nice try" said the Artist "but only a fool would give up a most powerful item like this jewel shard"

"You will regret this" said the Daimyo "general, start the attack and pry that shard from his dead hands"

"Hai" said the Samurai General as he give the command to his soldiers.

The samurai charges at the artist's hut to attack, but suddenly the artist summons his demon drawings to attack. The Samurai are at their disadvantage as the demons are slaughtering them with no mercy, even the Daimyo didn't escape the carnage as they surround him and ended his life.

The artist laughs maniacally as his foes are slain.

"HA HA HA, now no one can go against me" said the artist

"You think so?"

The Artist turns to see Inuyasha in his Overlord armour walking pass the dead Samurai and slain the demon drawing that are in his way.

"Who are you?" said the Artist

"The name is Inuyasha" said Inuyasha "the Inu-Overlord"

"Overlord, eh?" said the artist as he grins insanely "what a wonderful opportunity, first I slain that foolish daimyo and his samurai army. And now I get to kill an Overlord, and once I do I claim that title, conquer all of Japan and also the world. And maybe claim your beautiful maidens as well"

"Sorry to drag you from your fantasy but you must face reality and accept death like a good little mortal you are" said Inuyasha as he unsheathes his Tetsusaiga and poses in his offensive stance.

"Me, die?" said the artist "I don't think so"

The artist opens up his scrolls and summons more demons that are surrounding Inuyasha.

"Kill him" said the Artist

The demons obey and charges at Inuyasha, but suddenly they froze into ice sculptures and then shatter by the Tetsusaiga. The Artsit widen his eyes in fear and rushes in into his Hut.

"Surrender the jewel, mortal" said Inuyasha as he then blasts out fire balls from his hands and burns the hut down. The Artist escaped and rides away on horseback, trying to escape the Inu-Overlord. Inuyasha sighed and starts dashing after him.

"No, stay away" said the Artist until Inuyasha used his lightning whip on the horse and kills it. The Artist falls off and tries to get up and resume his escape but Inuyasha stops him by putting his foot hard on the Artist's back.

"Naughty, naughty" said Inuyasha as he place his Tetsusaiga near the Artist's neck. "Now give me the jewel shard or I'll kill you painfully"

"No" said the artist as he reach for his canister and drinks the ink down along with the jewel. "if I can't have the jewel shard, no one will…AHHHHH!

The ink starts to eat away inside of the artist, slowly mummifying him, Inuyasha sensed danger and jumps away as the artist is standing up and roars angrily. His eyes are stained in black ink and seeping ink from his tear ducts, tendrils of ink spouts out from his shrivelled up body and charges at the InuOverlord. Inuyasha hoists up his Tetsusaiga and slams it down to perform the "Wind Scar" to vertically bisect the artist. but the ink helps regenerate up the human form is badly damaged. The ink already killed the artist and used his corpse as a vessel, it then starts to speak.

"**I will not surrender this jewel to you" **said the ink possessed artist **"But I will feast on your blood, give me your blood NOW!"**

The ink possessed artist charges at Inuyasha and strikes at him, but the attack missed as Inuyasha jumps back and blasts fireballs at the creature. The ink is flammable and engulfs all over. The ink creature howls in pain and the corpse is reduced to ashes. With the human vessel gone, the ink creature loses its stability and mobility as it splashes down to the floor and the shard resurfaces.

"Thank you, beast" said Inuyasha as he reaches for the shard and obtains it.

"**NOOOOOoooooo"**screamed the ink until it reverts back into normal ink.

Inuyasha is feeling nauseous and dizzy as the stink of ink is horrible.

"*cough* man that ink stinks" said Inuyasha as he cover his mouth with his hand and walks away "Well at least I obtained the shard for Kagome"

Morning: Dark Tower

Kagome is awaken and is heading for the hot springs until she sees Inuyasha scrubbing like crazy.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"I can't get this foul stench of Ink off me" said Inuyasha "I can smell it in my hair and my armour and robe is stained in that foul stuff as well. And no matter how many times I try I can't get rid of the stains"

"You want me to get it washed for you" asked Kagome

"You don't have to, Kagome" said Inuyasha

"I insist" said Kagome "I'm going to my Era anyway"

"Okay" said Inuyasha until he remembered something "Oh, here"

Inuyasha presents a shard to Kagome and she collects it.

"Thank you" said Kagome smiling "well since we're here, let me help scrub your back"

Omake: How Naruto met…

Chapter 4: Yugito Nii

Kumo: 100 years ago

Matatabi's palace

Naruto was requested to come to Kumo since he cursed the bastard Hiashi for the rape of Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hitomi, who was a Nekomata. Naruto is at the palace of Matatabi, queen of the Nekomata and Bakeneko and current Nibi no Nekomata of the Biju. Matata is one of the rulers of Kumo as the second one is Gyuki the Hachibi no Ushi-oni but that's not important right now.

What is important is that Lady Matatabi asked Naruto in for is because he as avenged one of her fellow Neko brethren. She asked him here so that she can thank him in person. Matabi is in her human form, she has long blonde hair with blue streaks on the tip. She has a mutation called heterochromia which caused her eyes to be different colours, her left eye is golden and the right eye is green. Beside her is her daughter Yugito, she has blonde hair tied to a ponytail, dark eyes and blonde cat ears to identify her as a Hanyou.

"Welcome to Kumo, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the late Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Matatabi "I heard that you punished a mortal that dared rape one of my fellow Neko"

"Well I dating with a Neko Hanyou named Hinata" said Naruto "and I did sense her crying and in pain."

"You mated with this Hanyou?" said Matatabi

"not yet, I am not at a certain age yet to claim a mate at the moment but it doesn't stop me for sleeping with each other." Said Naruto as he feels awkward talking about his relationship with Hinata and also with other girls he met.

"Well we are all like that" said Matatabi "anyway I want to thank you for avenging us and punishing that bastard"

"It's no biggie" said Naruto "I hated the bastard anyway"

"You and I think a like" said Matatabi "and since you came here, why won't you stay for a while and rest for your trip back to Konoha. My daughter Yugito here will give you a tour to the village and get to know another"

"alright" said Naruto casually

"this way" said Yugito as she then walk to Naruto and hold his hand while she leaves.

5 minutes later after Naruto and Yugito left the palace, a Neko soldier announces another guest.

"Lord Inuyasha, son of Inu no Taicho and InuOverlord"

Inuyasha walk towards Matatabi and bows like a gentleman to her, Matatabi couldn't help but blush at the dog hanyou.

"Hello, Mata-chan" said Inuyasha

"Welcome, Inuyasha" said Matatabi "you may have heard it from me a thousand times but you undoubtedly resemble your father"

"Thank you" said Inuyasha "but I have a favour to ask"

"You don't need to ask favours from me, Inu-kun" said Matatabi as she teasingly wink at the InuOverlord "I am allied to your father centuries ago, so don't hesitate to ask me."

"Well it's like this…" said Inuyasha

Meanwhile back to Naruto

Naruto didn't get his tour as he was just dragged into Yugito's bedroom by her and she starts kissing him. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at this and is confused until Yugito brokre the kiss.

"Oh thank you so much" said Yugito "you saved our own from hell and punished the bastard. Tell me, did he suffer?"

"He's still alive, killing him is just an act of mercy to him and he does not deserve mercy" said Naruto, "I informed a few Nekomatas and Bakeneko about the incident and told him to punish as he wants since he is cursed as an immortal."

"Oh the thought of that is so hot" moaned Yugito "I would love to torture that bastard"

"Well if you want, he's at the basement all chained up" said Naruto "all ready for all kinds of punishments on that bastard. Even mauling at him to bit won't kill as he would just painfully regenerate but the pain never goes"

"*moan*, you…in bed…fuck me…now" said Yugito as she push Naruto on the futon and plants a kiss on Naruto's lips lustfully while she pull down his pants to free his cock. She pull down her own and inserts him with no hesitation what so ever. "Oh yes, you are a big one"

Naruto grunts and snap his eyes open to reveal his red fox-like eyes and his whisker-like scars darken and his fangs sharpen.

"Oh I just aroused the beast within" said Yugito with a smirk as her eyes turn golden with slit pupils and her nails elongate into claws. "Well then…"

Yugito stands up and pulls him out of her, then she goes on all fours and wiggles her cat tail she uses as a belt.

"Fuck me like the beast you are" said Yugito

Naruto waste no second as he ram his hard cock up Yugito's ass, Yugito gasp and grit her teeth until she releases a moan. Naruto smirks at this and starts pumping in and out of her ass while he pull down her top and grope one of her breasts. Yugito moans and purrs at the sensation while her tail puffs up and a smile is on her face.

"Please don't stop, Naruto-kun" purrs Yugito

"I have no intention to" said Naruto as he then starts moving faster and harder.

"Oh yes, yes….ahhhhhh!" moans Yugito as she came out of ecstasy

"You came already?" said Naruto as resumes fucking the blonde Neko Hanyou

"It's my first time" said Yugito as she starts panting and moaning while Naruto's cock is still up her ass.

"Well ironically this isn't my first time" said Naruto

"H-How many did you…*moan*" moaned Yugito

"I lost track but I have over a dozen girls I dated" said Naruto as he then finger Yugito's wet pussy. "But my first was Hinata-chan but we didn't made it official yet until we reach the right age"

"I understand" said Yugito until she moans at this "please fuck me more"

Naruto is near his climax and came up Yugito's ass, despite that he is still hard and inserts it in her pussy. Yugito gasp and grits in pain since she's a virgin, Naruto notice this and stops, he gets his many times when he meet and fucks girls.

"O-Okay, I'm ready" said Yugito "just go slow please"

"Okay" said Naruto as he moves slow first, he then lifts her up and places her on his lap while he is still in her. He wrap his arms around her and massages her breasts to give her more pleasure.

Yugito moans and purrs at the sensation.

"*moan* faster"

Naruto goes faster, she starts to bounce and her breasts are partially bouncing since Naruto's hands are cupping them.

"Oh kami, yes" moans Yugito "don't stop, keep fucking me. Fuck me until I drop, fuck me until you are satisfied."

Naruto continues fucking her, he goes deep and hard as his beastly nature is kicking in. Yugito moans more and purrs more like a happy kitten, she mews in delight and rubs her face to Naruto's and gets a kiss on the cheek by him. This continues for 15 minutes until Naruto reaches his climax and came inside her. Naruto pulls out and collapses on the bed along with Yugito who is snuggling into him and purring in her sleep.

Naruto chuckles at her and also falls asleep with her in his arms.

Back to Inuyasha

"I see…well I think that can be arranged" said Matatabi with a smirk and purring seductively "on one condition"

"and what's that?" said Inuyasha until he was pulled up and his lips are slammed to hers. He widen his eyes at first until he lower his eyes and shove his tongue down into her mouth.

"You know how long it's been since I had a nice hard fucking, Inu-kun?" said Matatabi

"Er…" said Inuyasha with a blush

"Satisfy me and I'll help you" said Matatabi with a wink as she then drags Inuyasha into her main bedroom.

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Christmas Special 2012

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha/ Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea.

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the long absence as I don't have a laptop or computer to continue my stories. But don't worry, I'm still on the site but I'm on a job searching quest so my access is limited. Anyway I this chapter will be a Christmas special since the holidays are coming up. Enjoy.

Warning: May contain an Evil Demonic Santa Claus so children are prohibited to read. **You've been warned**…and Merry Christmas

Christmas Special

Finland: 1000 years ago

It is the midnight on the 24th of December, the birth of Christ, citizens locked up in their homes out of fears as tonight a demon comes out to prey on those who are out at night and left out gifts such as terror, fear and mayhem. The demon is in human form, a big man with a long beard white as ghosts. He looked in his 50s and dons a coat, which is red in blood from innocents he's slain, leather boots and belt black as night, brown gloves made from fine leather and a red cap on his head with a fuzzy bobbin on the tip. He rides an enchanted sleigh pulled by 10 black demonic deer. With bells ringing to let everyone know of his coming, to bring terror to all in deadly silent night, so you better block the chimney or he'll come for you.

"**HO HO HO!"**

His laugh brings terror to all the villagers and they pray to their god that the jolly demon does not enter their homes. On one of the houses, the red coated demon lands on top of the roofs and jumps his enchanted sleigh with a mighty thud. He pulls out his sack full of glowing hot coals and heads for the smoking chimneys, he laughs again as the villagers thought that the smoking chimneys would prevent his entry

He put his index finger on the side of his nose and he turns into a cloud of smoke that wisps into the chimney.

"**Ho Ho Ho" **said the demon to the now feared villagers inside their own houses as the jolly demon **"Now let's see if you've been naughty or nice"**

The demon can sense the sins of man and has everyone's name on his list that he checks. He tortures the naughty and gives the nice gifts in return of their pure souls next year. He eats the "Nice" and sends the "naughty to hell, this night is the night everyone feared the most.

After he's done with the family he rides toward another, then another and then another until everyone around the world has been visited by this Jolly Demon with is evil jolly laugh.

"**Ho Ho Ho"**

But this is the last night this demon would terrorize as his ride towards another house is interrupted by a heavily glow and caused the sleigh to crash into the thick snow. The demon jumps off with his sack over his shoulders and confronts the glow.

"**Who dares intervene?" **said the demon with his harsh booming voice

The light fades away to reveal a man in normal peasant clothing but his face expression does not match to those of a human. The demon senses no fear or pure terror from his man but as the moon appears, the light reveals a silhouette of giant wings on the snow.

"**You're one of God's messengers" **said the demon **"What you're doing here?"**

"Kami-sama is enraged by your sinful deeds, you must halt your continuous slaughter and let them be" said the Tenshi "Those mortals are her children and siblings of Christ, their hearts are true and innocent they be"

"**Innocent you say?" **said the demon with amusement as he starts to laugh **"HO HO HO, No one is innocent…well not all, since the pure remains in very earth. And they are all delicious, especially the children too as they exchange their souls for some wonderful gifts"**

"Enough is enough, Kami-sama has spoken" said the Tenshi as anger is shown on his face "You mayhem must be stopped, Santa Klaus"

"**You can't stop me; I am too strong and no Tenshi or monk can banish me to hell. It was only luck that you found me but you can't stop me fool, I am an all powerful Demon, I am Santa Klaus" **said the Demon known as Santa Klaus

"Yes I know, your legend speaks true. No Tenshi can defeat such beast such as you" said the Tenshi "that's why I have a proposal, a challenge you might say. Freedom you will have if you win the game"

"**And what if you win?" **said Santa who haven't decided to accept the challenge against the Tenshi who dared challenge his might.

"You will be forced to deliver gifts to all the world's children, no consuming their souls for a thousand years" said the Tenshi

"**So what will I eat then?" **said Santa Klaus who wanted to protest as the souls are his diet, he'll starve if he doesn't.

"The villagers will give you offerings, you get what is offered" said Tenshi "Since you need to eat for your thousand year task, human food you'll eat."

"**What if I say no?" **said Santa reluctantly

"You don't have a choice, you must accept the challenge if its freedom you want" said the Tenshi "an Archangel will smite thee if I were to die. So what will it be, yes or no? Chose wisely demon for this is your fate"

"**What choice do I have?" **said Santa reluctantly **"So what's the challenge?"**

"Just a little game demon, a contest to see who is best " said the Tenshi as pull out a knife and tosses it into the air and lands onto the ice 30 metres away from them. "The marker is set, that is our goal. Throw the spear further to claim your fate"

Then the Tenshi snap his fingers to conjure up 2 spears, the challenges is a javelin throw.

"You go first, throw true demon" offered the Tenshi "Will you win demon or will you lose?"

"**You'll regret this, Tenshi" **said Santa as he pulls out a spear and tosses it towards the marker. The spear lands on the ice and is only half a metre away. Santa smirks in triumph at his throw. **"You're move, Tenshi" **

The Tenshi picks up his spear and throws it, it lands dead centre, causing the marker to sink down. Santa widened his eyes in shock at the throw and the Tenshi smirks at this.

"Looks like I'm the victor, now remember our bargain" said the Tenshi "a thousand years to serve this holiday"

"**Grr…Fine, I'll keep my word" **said Santa **"But know this, once this millennium is over, I'll be back"**

"Your task start in next Christmas Eve, so prepare the gifts" said the Tenshi as he soars into the heavens "Have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year"

Santa grumbles in anger when he gets on his sleigh, he cracks the reins for his deer to make way; they gallop in the air and returns to his lair, to make toys for all the girls and boys. The passing year, the terrors were forgotten that Santa Klaus was now symbolised as a sprit of Christmas, many call him many names like "Father Christmas" and "Saint Nick", and every Eve he delivers the gifts for all the children around the world. For 1000 years he continues his task …until his last years has come and he'll come for blood.

Present: Higurashi Shrine: Christmas Eve

It is Christmas Eve in modern day Japan and Kagome decided to invite Inuyasha, the mistresses and Naruto for Christmas. Even Hinata Hyuga joined the fun. Gina and Yuyami are helping with the decorations, including the tree and the laurel wreath.

Yura is helping Kagome's mother with the cooking for tomorrow, stuffing turkey with stuffing and chopping the veggies. All will be prepared for Christmas Day.

Naruto is on the couch, Hinata snuggled in his arms. He laughs at Inuyasha who is not amused. He was forced to wear that made the blonde fox laugh, something ironic and also funny. A Christmas Hat covers his dog-like ears and his long silver hair used to form a beard. Naruto planned this prank for his personal amusement for as Inuyasha looked ironically like Santa Claus.

Miruku made many attempts to do a "kiss under mistletoe" scheme on Kagome but failed countless times as Kagome's not interested. The new addition of the harem is the Hikari; the Tora Demoness is just lazing around, by the warm fire with the family house Cat Buyo who curls in a ball and sharing Hikari's warmth.

Shippo and Konohamaru (who Naruto brought along) are playing Sota in the snow; the 3 made a Snowman and having snowball fights, also drop down make snow angels, the snow fun in this special day.

"Christmas already" said Kagome sighing as she is pinning up stockings on the fireplace. "Time does fly by while you're having fun"

"So what is this "Christmas" anyway" said Naruto with curiosity "All I know is that you invited us for it and I don't want to be rude and refuse"

"It's a Christian Holiday" said Inuyasha as he fixed his hair and took off his hat "I remember it back when I was a Europe, 200 years ago when one of the Minion Hives were in the caves within Italian forests."

"Oh yeah" said Naruto as he remembered because he was with Inuyasha back then. "It was about the birth of Christ or something?"

"That's right" said Kagome "Jesus Christ was born in the 25th December in a stables of Bethlehem under a shining Star, he was greeted by a group of Sheppard and gifted by 3 Kings."

"And the gift given was because of him" said Naruto

"Not really" said Inuyasha "Although the holiday was originally about the birth of the "Son of God", the gift given was known as a person called "Santa Claus"

"Santa Claus?" said Naruto tilting his head with confusion

"Santa Claus, or Father Christmas Europeans call him, is a mythical being that deliver presents to the good girls and boys" said Kagome as she rummage through the decorations box with Gina and Yuyami "There are many origins about him"

"But all of them aren't true" said Yuyami

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"Well…since the boys are outside, I think I'll tell you" said Yuyami reluctantly because she doesn't want to ruin this holiday "Santa Claus…or back then was known as Santa Klaus was a ruthless demon that terrorizes Christians of Europe once a year. He punishes the "Naughty" and gives presents to the "Nice" in exchange of their pure souls for him to consume. Also he leaves out enchanted demonic toys to spread the fear for one night"

"Wow…that sounds dark yet somehow hilarious about the demonic toys part" said Naruto "So what made him…good?"

"He was defeated by a Tenshi in a Javelin challenge and was forced to deliver the presents to the good children for 1000 years" said Yuyami "and unfortunately the mortals see him as a symbol of Christmas and formed a stereotype of a jolly old man in a red coat and a long bushy white beard. And for a millennium he delivered those gifts and now it's nearly time for him to be free from his services"

This made everyone feel uneasy when Yuyami talk about the dark origins, of Santa Claus of being Evil Demon and slaughters the good. Then Naruto broke the silence and chuckles with confidence, as what was told is not really true.

"Well don't worry, I mean this Santa Claus is only a myth…he's not real" said Naruto

"Don't doubt it, Naruto" said Inuyasha "I mean Demons are classed as myths and here we are. So that means that Santa is real too"

"Pfft, yeah and the world ends at 2012" said Naruto as he then puts the radio on and it plays "Santa Claus is coming to Down" by Frank Sinatra. The song is now creepy now that Yuyami told about the evil Santa, the thought of it while the song is played, gave them chills down their spine. Kagome rushed to the radio and turned it off. "Hey, I was listening to that"

"Naruto, please this isn't helping" said Kagome as she sighs "for the first time in my life I'm worried about Christmas"

"Who isn't" said Naruto "have you seen the lines in those shops? I mean last minute shopping is a bitch"

"Not that!" shouted Kagome "I meant about the "Evil Santa" situation"

"Kagome, just calm down and relax" said Inuyasha as he wrap his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. "This Christmas will be perfect and no old fat man with a beard will ruin it for us. Ok?"

"Okay" said Kagome until Naruto puts on the radio again and this time it plays "Last Christmas" by Wham! "NARUTO!"

"Hey, can't I enjoy some music?" argued Naruto "Plus I like it, it's all Christmassy"

"Looks like someone's got Christmas spirit" said Kagome's mother with a tray of hot chocolate "who wants a warm drink of coco?"

"ACHOOO!"

Everyone turns to see Shippo, Konohamaru and Sota with red runny noses and shivering.

"Oh dear, you 3 have got the cold" said Kagome's mother as she gets the blanket. She wraps them around the boys and gave each of them a mug of hot chocolate "Here you go, that'll warm you up"

"T-Thanks, Mom" said Sota shivering and sneezed

"Is that a sneeze I hear?" said Kagome's grandpa "Hot Chocolate isn't the best cure for a cold, he needs an herbal remedy. I'll go to the local herb shop to make some medicine"

"Please don't" said Kagome sweatdropping at her grandfather

"Dad, go back and drink your tea" said Kagome's mother

"Oh all right" said Kagome's Grandfather as he heads back to the temple and drinks his tea "I just don't understand why you are putting this up, I mean I don't celebrate Christmas"

"But we do" said Kagome "so go away or help along"

"Fine I'm going" said Kagome's grandfather as he closed the door

"I'm sorry about this" apologised Kagome's mother to her guests

"It's alright" said Naruto as he is now listening to "Feed the World" by Band Aid _Wow, these Americans sure do have great music_

Motel somewhere in Tokyo

Sam and Dean Winchester are in their refuge in a local motel somewhere downtown in Tokyo for them to live. Since the Gremlin Infestation caused by Kagome Higurashi, the Japanese Police asked the brothers for aide. They were posing as FBI agents, investigating strange phenomena and luckily their disguise was convincing to Tokyo's Police. The Chief of the Police Department asked for their boss's phone call, who happed to be a veteran Hunter, named Robert "Bobby" Singer.

Since Christmas is coming, the brothers decided to celebrate it, it reminded them the time of Dean's last days, he wanted to celebrate before his soul as claimed to hell, and then he was dragged back up to life by Castiel to end stop a Demon call Lilith to prevent the apocalypse.

Castiel loves Christmas because it celebrated the birth of Kami's son, the king of kings named Jesus Christ. Their last Christmas the Winchester had, they were almost eaten by Pagan Gods while they were investigating numerous murders in Michigan, USA.

Sam arrived with a tree and decorations while Dean reads "Busty Asian Beauties" while relaxing on a couch with his feet on the table.

Sam sighs at his older brother since Dean has his shoes on inside and reading porn, a disrespectful custom to the Japanese people.

"Dean…really?" said Sam in disgust at his brother's rude and sloppy behaviour, despite the age difference Sam is the mature one of the group. "You need to take your shoes off"

"Hey, don't tell me how to live my live" said Dean flipping Sam the bird as he turn another page. "Anyway, you get what I asked for"

"Yes" sighed Sam as he put down a brown paper bag "Here are your pies and Hentai"

"Sweet" said Dean as folds up his porn and places upon the table.

"You know glutton and lust are sins" said Castiel

"Shut up Cas, it's Christmas" said Dean as he pick up a pie and eats it "Mmm, that's good pie"

Sam and Castiel sighed and decided to no bother lecture Dean about his rude behaviour.

"You want to help with the decorations, Cas?" Sam asked the Tenshi

"Of course" said Cas plainly due to his emotionless tone in his voice.

"You know I never picture you the kind of Tenshi to celebrate Christmas" said Sam as he hoists up the tree

"Christmas is one of the common holidays we celebrate in heaven" said Castiel "We give presents and have parties"

"Wow, maybe I could join in" said Sam

"Sorry Sam but we can't do that since…well you know" said Castiel as he averted his eyes at the young Winchester.

"Ah I see" said Sam as he understands what Castiel meant

"But Dean is welcome to come, Michael insisted that he come for Christmas" said Castiel

"Did he put you up to this?" said Dean angrily as Castiel mentioned that Tenshi's name "Is it another scheme to make me his bitch?"

"Relax, the Apocalypse isn't until 10 years" said Sam "I mean Cas did sent us back in time to stop another threat coming soon. Just accept the invite and …pfft don't let him invite you for coffee, ha ha ha!"

"Fuck you, Sam" said Dean as he tosses a pie at Sam out of anger, he found that joke distasteful and it pissed him off.

"I don't get it" said Castiel as he doesn't under what Sam meant by "Inviting him for coffee" Since he is a Tenshi, human customs isn't his forte.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon is having a Christmas Sleepover with her friends at her house. Rei Hino, a Shine Priestess and Sailor Mars, was reluctant to accept the invitation since due to her religion, Christmas she does not celebrate. But despite her beliefs she came any, she came to Usagi's house for 2 simple reasons.

Is that she'll get lonely in the shrine and bored doing chores around. So she came along to hang with her friends.

Usagi keeping bugging her by constantly asking her to stay at her's for Christmas. So out of annoyance, she accepted the invitation.

But despite that, she and the other girls are enjoying themselves, by singing Christmas songs and decorating the tree.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" said Usagi with glee and excitement "Tomorrow is Christmas, that presents for me!"

"Uh huh" said Ami as she is has her nose on some books, Usagi pouted at her as she's not joining the fun.

"Ami-chan, could you put that book away" whine Usagi "It's Christmas Eve, you can't waste your holidays doing homework and study"

"It's a story book by Charles Dickens called the "Christmas Carol" said Ami "A story based in Christmas in the Victorian Era"

"Ooh a Christmas story" said Usagi with excitement "Read it to us, pleeeease"

"You're such a child, Tsukino" said Rei annoyed at Usagi's child-like behaviour. 14 years old and she acts like she's 5. "Please read it to her, Ami-chan. She'll never stop until you do"

"Well okay" said Ami sweetly as she then reads the story to her blonde friend.

Higarashi Shrine

"Man this Dickens person is a dark person" said Naruto as he was ironically reading a "Christmas Carol". He was reading it to his lover Hinata while she naps on his lap and her head on his shoulder. "I mean ghosts that make you review your past and future? Why would he write this?"

"Why not ask him yourself" said Inuyasha "You can wait 400 years and until the book was officially written"

"Alright I will" said Naruto as he closed the book "Other than that, love the ending, felt sorry for that Tiny Tim. That Scrooge is a stingy bastard"

"Yeah" said Kagome as she then yawned "Oh boy I'm tired…and it's late"

"You want to go to bed?" said Inuyasha "Naruto, Hinata and I will sleep in the temple and you girls can stay here"

"You sure?" asked Kagome

"It'll be best, you know what'll happen if I were in bed with you" said Inuyasha with a smirk

"Pervert" said Kagome with a blush on her face. "Actually…Miruku will sleep in the temple instead"

"HUH!?" said Miruku in shock and protest but why?"

"You're a pervert and I won't sleep peacefully with around" said Kagome

Miruku does the anime tears expression and sighed in defeat

"Okay" mumbles Miruku in sadness as she follow Naruto and Hinata to the Temple "Night"

"That was a bit harsh" said Kagome's mother with a disappointed look on her face

"You don't know what she's like" said Kagome "She's a pervert"

"And you're not" said Kagome's mother as she pulls a cheeky grin at her daughter "then why are you sharing the bed with Inuyasha, his sister, a witch, a Datenshi and a Demoness, Hmmm?"

"She's gotta point there, Kagome" said Gina

Kagome grumbles and sighed

"Miruku, come back" said Kagome "You can sleep with us"

Instantly Miruku rushed inside and glomped on Kagome, thanking her for letting her sleep with her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" said Miruku with happy and gratitude.

Kagome sighed at this

"No problem" said Kagome "but no groping my ass"

"You have my word as a priestess" said Miruku

_Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this? _Thought Kagome

Klaus's lair

Deep in the North Pole, where the weather is harsh, lies a workshop owned the Demon Santa Klaus. Santa is happy but not just happy as tonight's a special night. He is ecstatic and giddy because he is now free, from his 1000 years of delivering presents and diet of mince pies. That diet made him grow fat and had to change his dress sizes, it made him uncomfortable and wanted to lose weight.

"**Ho ho ho, finally I can start my mayhem on those mortals" **said Santa until he groans at the strain and weight of his belly **"I give those brats, bastards and bitches their gifts and all I eat is those fatty mince pies. No more, I think a healthy diet of pure souls will fix it and I'll be back to my former self once more. I'll give them the Christmas they'll never forget, the reminder of why I am the feared Santa Klaus. HO HO HO HO!"**

Santa climbs onto his sleigh and crack the reins to make his demonic reindeer fly.

"**On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen, on Comet and Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen" **said Santa **"Light the way, Rudolph, I must make haste, tonight I bring in some holiday fear.** **Soon my dear pets you'll be tasting blood again, a thousands years has past and tonight we feast. HO HO HO!"**

**Tokyo: Midnight**

It is midnight and everyone's tucked up in their beds until morning arrives. The sound of sleigh bells were heard by all the girls and boys, they couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard they try as they are all excited for their presents from Santa Claus. But right in the allyways where gangster, hoodlums and junkies hang out, are in for a shock when the Jolly Demon is back in business.

One of the hoodlums came out from a local strip club, hung his head over and puking his guts out. He had too much to drink and OD's on drugs; unaware that Santa's sleigh is parked in the alleyway. The Hoodlum noticed the sleigh and couldn't decide if what he saw was real or not. Santa jumps off his sleigh with his sack of his shoulder and tread on the snow.

"**Ho ho ho, Merry Fucking Christmas" **said Santa to the Hoodlum as he pull out his list to read the Hoodlum's name to see if he's naught or nice. **"Oh dear…you are a naughty one, taking drugs, mugging grannies and fucking whores."**

"Oh yeah, well fuck you, fatso" said the Hoodlum as he pull out a gun and fires at the Jolly Demon.

Since Santa is a demon, he is impervious to bullets; he laughed with amusement and shocked the hoodlum he did.

"**You can't kill me, I am a motherfucking demon"** said Santa **"You on the other hand, can die that easy"**

He pulls out a present and tossed it at the Hoodlum. Before the Hoodlum could catch it, the present exploded. Santa bellows with laughter as he back in town. Causing chaos and mayhem all for the night, he hoists up his sack and enters the strip club, for more victims to terrorize and a few ho's to rape.

Higurashi Shrine

All is silent at the Higurashi Shrine, everyone is tucked up in their bed and sleeping peacefully. Naruto at the temple is having bizarre dream, about a green hairy demon stealing Christmas from all. And with a shock and surprise, he woke up in a flash, he groaned and groaned at the dream he had.

"That is the last time I read Dr Seuss" said Naruto groaning while he gets out of bed, he heard the loud snoring from the old priest and the soft one from Hinata. He leaves the temple to get a glass of water from the Higurashi house, the dream made him thirsty and it must be quenched. He walks through the Shrine Courtyard blanketed in snow while more snow falls down from the night sky.

He enters the kitchen and grabs a glass for a drink; he turns on the tap and fills up the glass. His glass is full and takes a drink, he sighs in delight as the water was nice. Then he heard a thudding sound coming from the living room. Soot puffs out from out the fireplace. A pair of leather boot pops out from the mantelpiece and out came Santa to deliver the gifts. He places the presents by the tree, all colourful and wrapped, unaware that a fox Hanyou eavesdropped.

"So Santa is real, but is he good or evil?" Naruto asked himself

"**Ho ho ho, those brats will be in for a surprise when the gift I give them will attack once unwrapped" **said Santa as he turned to see a glass of milk and a few mince pies. **"Bah, I hate mince pies, they're too fatty. I rather have delicious soul from virgins and children. I'm also lactose intolerant, that milk makes me gag. I'll go to the kitchen to see if there's booze"**

_Shit, Santa's heading to the Kitchen and I'm here _thought Naruto in panic while the jolly demon approach the kitchen door. _What should I do, what should I do…I know, I can transform into blend in the room_

Naruto channels his chakra and poofs into smoke, he turns into a bottle located on the kitchen's counter. And just time too as Santa enters the Kitchen, he opens the fridge door and too bad for him, no booze.

"**Fuck, no booze, no beer, not even Sake or Wine. I need to wash to the taste of milk from my mouth and help quench my thirst" **said Santa as he notices a discarded and unopened bottle on the counter. **"Well, well, well, I am in luck. There's one bottle of booze and presented for me. It may not be cold but beggars can't be choosers, I'll just take a swig as I am quite parched."**

Santa grabs the bottle with one hand and an opener with the other. He places it on the cap to open the bottle up. When he did, a sound of yelling was heard in the room. The Jolly Demon was confused and looked around, no one is there to be seen, so he shrugged his shoulders and tries again yet a yell was heard again. This makes the demon irritated so he looks around the kitchen. Who or what just made that noise, he demands an answer or else?

"**Come on out, coward" **said Santa Klaus **"Come out and be a man, I know you're up and wide awake, I know it and so do you"**

The bottle posed Naruto made no noise; he doesn't want the demon to know. That in his hand was in fact him, and hope he'd leave the house; but sadly his luck ran out as his chakra starts to deplete, he reverts back to normal self and revealed to Santa Klaus. The Hanyou smiled sheepish to the demon as this feel quite awkward, the Jolly Demon pulled an Evil. Oh boy, what will happen?

"**Well, Well, Well, if it isn't that trouble maker Naruto" **said Santa

"Y-You know me?" said Naruto with shock

"**OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW YOU, I'M FUCKING SANTA KLAUS!" **shouted Santa as he pulled as his list to see if the blond fox is naughty or nice **"and what's this? Oh dear, oh dear, you my boy are a naughty one. You sworn allegiance to an Overlord and became a man-slut, over 20 demonic bitches you fucked to ecstasy and also killed many Tenshi. Looks like I got myself a new scarf for those cold winters slaying, that tail will do and I use your corpse to feed by reindeer steeds."**

"You just try it, fatso" said Naruto as his body shrouds in his father demonic aura, his fang, his claws, his eyes then change to show his feral self. He crouches down on all fours, like a vicious fox or worse. This battle against the Demon Santa Klaus will begin to start. Unaware of the Hanyou and Demon, Inuyasha was wide awake. He scented a threat within the house and came to see what it is.

"What's going on?" asked the Overlord, with annoyance and frustration, he was sleeping peacefully until someone disturbed his rest. He notices the demon Santa Klaus, whose smile is cruel as Satan's. Luckily Tetsusaiga is strapped on his side and unsheathes it for battle.

"**Inuyasha the Inu-Overlord, a hardcore naughty boy" **said Santa **"You kill men, you kill women, you even slain the children; you're just like your demon father, you're rotten to the core. Conquer lands, you conquer nations and nearly took the world. You're also cursed by a Tenshi whose shroud in a baboon's pelt, vengeance is on your mind as your loved one was killed.**

**It would be an amusing night for me to kill you, young Hanyou. I was bored for a thousand years, making gifts for the brats, the bastards and the sluts"**

"Look, since Kagome loves this holiday and personally I don't care about it. I can't let you ruin it by causing mayhem…not yet at least" said Inuyasha

"**Ho ho ho. You think you can stop me, the Great Santa Klaus? I like to see you try, my boy that would be a laugh." **Said Santa Klaus

Santa opens up his sack and pulls out the gifts, these gifts are cast in demon magic and they don't play nice. The toy soldiers are 6ft tall and wielding real muskets, they take an aim at the Overlord and fire their shots at him. Luckily for Inuyasha the bullet did not hurt him, but the toys were just a diversion for Santa Klaus's escape.

"**I love to play with you; boys but I'm on a tight schedule." **said Santa **"I've got more gifts to give to those brats, the bastards and the sluts. I hope you can avert the carnage that'll come in Christmas day…or try to stop but it's futile. I'm just too strong."**

Santa the sharply turn towards hallway, ran up the stairs and bartged straight in Kagome's bedroom. This started Kagome and the girls to see the Jolly Demon, he laughed, he bagged Kagome up and rushed towards the Temple, he crashed right through the Temple door and startled the Hyuga, he bagged her too and the rushed to his enchanted and demonic sleigh.

"**Inuyasha and Naruto, I have proposition for you two, I challenge you in a game I call "Save the Girl". If I win, I'll be Overlord and your wenches will be mine, I'll rule this world with an iron fist and no one will dare challenge me" **said Santa holding the sack containing Kagome and Hinata, their muffled screams of help and plea for their loved one to save them.

"But what if I win?" said Inuyasha reluctantly as he doesn't want to plat the demon's cruel game. But his love for Kagome is strong as steel and he doesn't want her to get hurt.

"**Then I'll accept any terms you and Naruto will give me, as a Demon I honour to the code our forefather wrote for us. Kill me, Banish me, curse or worse, it's really up to you. But only if you beat me in this challenge I bestow to you." **Said Santa **"Tis a game of Hide and Seek but the whole world is our playground, you have until Christmas morning to find and defeat me. If you do, you can have your wenches back and the decision of my fate, just remember you have the whole Eve to seek victory and my defeat."**

"Very well" said Naruto who is desperate to save his dear sweet Hyuga, it is his duty to protect and love her for all eternity.

"**Very well, the game begins, you have until morning" **said Santa **"Find me if you can, and pray you're not too late. HO HO HO!"**

Then Santa crack his reins and go to ride to the world, Kagome and Hinata yells for help but they are too far from their lovers. Inuyasha and Naruto growls in anger and fury, that Jolly Demon took their first mistress and their wrath is now incurred.

"Let's go" said Inuyasha dash after Santa's sleigh, with Naruto beside him.

"Hai" replied Naruto who aide his ally and friend.

The 2 Hanyou play Santa's game so they can save Kagome and Hinata, plus they're determined to win the game, to punish the jolly demon later. Despite the speed of the sleigh, the Hanyous are on their tail, they have until morning to save the girls or Santa will have the last laugh. Santa bellows his laugh as he cracks his reins and toss down exploding presents. While 2 girls are all bond up, watching the destruction Santa caused.

They reach the city of Tokyo, where Santa's toys cause mayhem, 6ft dolls and plush doll, and jack-in-a-boxes. They terrorize the citizens who are still up at late, casualties grew and so did the injured while a few manage to escape. Sam and Dean Winchester are outside into battle, they heard demonic toy are in the streets and the hunt they all go. Castiel is also with them and so is the Sailor Squad. It was luckily Usagi snuck out of late or else her mother will yell. they all battle against the toys and preventing more deaths. But they are outnumbered as threat grew more and more intense.

The Overlord and this Hanyou friend commences on their chase, the jolly demon rode more and more and nearly left Tokyo. Inuyasha draws out Tetsusaiga and use his Wind Scar, the attack struck the sleigh and slain half the deer, decreasing the speed by half.

"**Damn it" **said Santa as he cursed in anger, his sleigh is now getting slower. But he is not beaten, not just yet as he pulls out a bazooka. He aims it at the Overlord and smirks evilly **"taste my "TOW-Missile" and give it a smooch"**

The jolly demon fires the "toe-missile" and watches fly towards Inuyasha, but the Overlord Wind Scar again and caused it to explode, Naruto parkours through the buildings to reach Santa's Sleigh, his hand is hand is channelled in swirling charka to create his _**Rasengan**_.

BOOM

Naruto made critical damage to Santa's enchanted sleigh, it lowers down towards the ground so it will crash land. Santa cursed as his reindeer are dead, the only left his Rudolph. But she alone can't pull the sleigh when her sisters are dead.

"**Damn it, I'm gonna crash" **said Santa as he releashes the reins and picks up his sack so he can escape the crash. He turns to the girls and evilly smirks at them **"Sayonara bitches, I'm off"**

He jumps off the sleigh and lands on the Snow, Rudolph was safe too, but Kagome and Hinata are stuck in the sleigh and are going to crash to a building. But luckily their lovers are there to save them from their fate; they cut their bonds and carried them off before the sleigh crashes. The Sleigh combusts as it crashes, despite it not containing fuel, it wouldn't make sense to human however it's demonic so that's why it explodes.

Inuyasha and Naruto turn to see Santa is in one piece, his sack on his shoulders and his evil smirk beams. Their battle soon begins.

"**I congratulate you on your rescue but your game is far from over" **said Santa **"You must defeat me in battle claim your victory as I will claim mine"**

"I will make you regret of pissing us off, you old fat bastard" said Inuyasha with his sclera turned red and irises green.

"**Harsh worlds from a Hanyou, lets see you are not just bark and no bite" **said Santa as he opens up his sack and unleash his demonic toy army and pulling out an Ak-47. **"Remember, you must defeat me before and…oh my, the skies are getting brigher. You better hurry if you want to win, HO HO HO."**

The Jolly Demon fire his AK-47 and his toy minions advance towards the Inu-Overlord and the Fox Hanyou. Inuyasha raised his arm to summon his minions into battle, Kagome called her Gremlins for aide. Naruto shrouds in his demonic aura and hack though the 6 foot toys as he make his way to Santa. Santa laughs with amusement as giant colourful blocks form a barrier and a fort to defend him.

Naruto channels his chakra to form a _**Rasengan **_and plunges it into the blocks, but the structures of the blocks are touch and sturdy. Inuyasha then used Wind Scar, assuming that the block will be destroyed. But the results are not good as the blocks are still in tact. The Jolly laughs mockingly and causes his belly to jiggle.

"**Ho ho ho, you think this will be easy" **said Santa **"this fort is impenetrable, I built it myself. A thousand years were useful once in a while, now DIE!"**

Santa fire his AK-47 at the Overlord and then at Naruto, Santa bellows in laughter while the sky grows more brighter. Time is running out and Santa has the advantage in this battle, he has the arsenal and the tactics. Kagome is concerned for her lover that she decided to aid him, the Shikon Jewel fragment around her neck glows and transforms her into a Priestess and a Bow is in her hand and a quiver on her back. She pulls out an arrow out of the quiver and aims the bow at the fort.

She fires the arrow and it destroys the blocks, this shocked the Jolly Demon as his fort is destroyed.

"**Impossible, how can…" **said Santa until he moves his head to see Kagome in her dark priestess robes. **"You fucking bitch, you'll pay for that. You're now on my naughty list"**

Kagome said nothing as she fires her bow again and at the demonic toys, the toys explode in impact of the arrows. Clearing the path for Inuyasha and Naruto, the 2 rushes toward the Jolly Demon, Santa rummages in his sack and tosses a barrage of exploding presents. Naruto and Inuyasha dodge the explosives and together they strike him with the Wind Scar and the _**Rasengan**_.

BOOM

"**NNOOOOOO!" **roared Santa as he now bears a spiral bruise and a huge gash on his belly and chest. He collapses on his knees and falls unconscious with 5 seconds before the sun rises. Inuyasha and Naruto won the game barely. It took Santa 2 minutes to get up and painfully lifting himself from the cold snowy ground.** "Damn it…I lost. *Sigh* as promised, what is my fate?"**

Naruto and Inuyasha take 5 minutes to think about it and then discussed it with Kagome and Hinata. They talked about it, due to Santa's impatience and frustration. Then they decided what to do with Santa, Inuyasha approaches the Jolly Demon to announce his fate. He grip his sword his 2 hands and prepare to make his final move.

"I banish you into the cold, your body broken and weaken by I." said Inuyasha as he then swung his sword down onto the snow, his Wind Scar is made and flew towards the Jolly Demon. The slashes and blows from the scar inflicts onto Santa Klaus, tearing his coat, his flesh and beard.

"**NOOOOO!" **sreamed Sana Klaus, now onthing but bones, he was blown away by the Inu-Overlord's wind scar.

Inuyasha, Naruto, Kagome and Hinata watches Santa leave Tokyo, Naruto and Inuyasha then collapses on the snow and sighed with exhaustion.

"Oh boy, that was intense" said Inuyasha

"I know" said Naruto "But it was fun though, and we don't have to worry about the "Evil Santa" Situation again…hey Inuyasha. I just realised something"

"What?" said Inuyasha

"Since we're evil and evil beings do evil things" said Naruto "We did something that isn't evil"

"What do you mean?" said Inuyasha

"We just…saved Christmas" said Naruto

"…WHAT!" shouted Inuyasha in shock "Oh man, I did a heroic deed, Tou-san is gonna turn in his grave about this!"

"I know…" said Naruto as he sighed "But look at the bright side"

"What bright side?" grumbled Inuyasha

"We had fun and did some damage along the way, isn't that great?" said Naruto as he observes Tokyo partially wrecked by the damages he and Inuyasha and also Santa did in their battle.

"Oh yeah…*sigh* that's alright then" said Inuyasha "balance is restored"

"Come on guys" said Kagome "Let's go home"

"Hai" said Hinata

"Okay" said both Inuyasha and Naruto as they got up from the ground and dust off the snow on their robes. They then put their lovers on piggyback back and dashed the way home.

Higurashi Shrine

And so Christmas day has begun, since Santa is now officially "Good", the toys he placed aren't dangerous and are just playable and harmless…well some are if you choke on a piece or lose an eye. Sota, Shippo and Konohamaru opened their presents and stocking fillers. They love their presents and played with them. The others opened their presents up and ever shocked and delighted of having them.

Yura's present is a golden pocket watch with a crescent moon engraved and Kanji marking saying "Yura" and "Umbra Witch".

Yuyami's present is a beautiful kimono that is navy blue with red printings of roses on.

Gina's present is a beautiful and expensive hairpin made of gold with ruby flowers and silver leaves.

Hikari's present is an amulet of a golden tiger with black stripes.

Miruku's is an enchanted glove, Kagome asked Gnarl to make it for Miruku to use her wind tunnel without risking the hole from growing.

Hinata's present is a lavender kimono with lilac flowers and leavers printed on. And also a box of freshly baked cinnamon rolls made by Naruto.

Kagome's present isn't there but Inuyasha said he'll give hers later after dinner.

Inuyasha's present is styled bandana and modern clothes so he can blend in when he travels into the modern world.

Naruto's present is the same but with an orange scheme.

Winchester Brothers

Sam and Dean Winchester are groaning in their beds as they are tired from their battle against the demonic toys. Also they drank too much and regretted of having a hangover. Castiel is at heaven in a Christmas party so only the Winchester Brothers are alone to have a miserable Christmas ever.

RING

Dean groaned as the doorbell rang and got out of bed, he opens the door to reveal an American in his late 40s, a beard and hearding a baseball cap.

"Bobby?" said Dean in shock "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to drop information for you boys" said the man known as Bobby Singer "and also to give you these"

Bobby gives Dean and Sam their presents; they accepted it and opened them. They smiled at their gifts and looked at their father figure and friend.

"Thanks, Bobby" said Sam

"Don't mention it" said Bobby "it's Christmas and I wanted to give you something, you were like the sons I never have. John is lucky to have you and so is Mary, god rest her soul"

"Well looks like our Christmas isn't so crappy after all" said Dean as he sat down and put on the TV to watch subbed programs. Sam and Bobby chuckles at this and sat next to Dean to watch some TV.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi and her friends are all tired but that doesn't stop them enjoying their Christmas. They opened their presents and decided to play in the snow while they were greeted by Mamoru Chiba and Motoki Furuhata.

"Hi girls" said Motoki "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Motoki-onisan" said Usagi before she turns to Mamoru "Merry Christmas, Mamo-kun"

"Merry Christmas Usako" said Mamoru smirking at Usagi as he loved to tease her with the nickname he gave her

"Mamo-kun, don't call me that" pouted Usagi, causing everyone to laugh.

Higurashi Shrine

At the Shrine, everyone is having their Christmas dinner; the dinner is delicious and are all wearing paper crowns from Christmas crackers. Naruto obviously asked for the orange and everyone laughed at his love for orange and Hinata wore the lilac one.

After dinner and when the new moon is out, Inuyasha is outside at the courtyard in his human form and waits for Kagome to come. She arrives wearing a thick coat because it's cold out. She noticed Inuyasha is now temporally human and she doesn't mind. She smiled and stood next to him.

"Kagome…I wanted to thank you for spending my first Christmas with you" said Inuyasha

"It's alright" said Kagome until she notices Inuyasha holding a small green box with a red box attached. "What's that?"

"Your present" said Inuyasha as he gives it to Kagome

She opens it and reveals a gold locket with a Kanji mark for "Kagome" engraved. She opens it to reveal a small photo of her and Inuyasha when they were at a photo booth together. She smiles at the gift and kisses him on the lips.

"I love it" said Kagome as she then embraces him in her arms and his arms around her. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha"

"Merry Christmas, Kagome" said Inuyasha.

Tokyo: 1000 years later

On the night before Christmas, all quiet in this nation. People tremble in fear in this once jolly celebration.2 evils are out there, the ones you should fear. The Inu-Overlord and also Santa Klaus, after his defeat his body is badly injured and scarred, he converted his form into a machine.

His skin is cold and metallic, his now half-moon eyes glowing red like the devil waking from his slumber, the eyes are tilted in a diagonal position to show an evil expression. His permanent opened mouth glows as he speaks through his sharp serrated metal teeth. Since his beard was torn off, it is replaced by a metal imitation that stays and never flows. His coat is woven by the hairs of a Fire Rat and the manes of Snow Lions. Santa's sleigh is upgraded with boost engines and controls with Radar, Sonar, Infer-red, UV, Night-vision, CD, DVD and a built-in WIFI. His demonic reindeer were replaced and armoured, including Rudolph with her nose covered to form a laser blaster.

So you better watch out, you better cry and you better tremble in fear, I'm telling you why. Santa Klaus is coming to town.

But waiting him is the Inu-Overlord, Inuyasha. 1000 years has passed and he his reign still stands with an iron fist and aged slightly into make him look in his 30s and now resembles his late father Inu no Taicho. He sits crouches on debris of a flaming and collapsed building, glaring darkly at the cyborg Santa. His golden dog-like eyes glows and he holds his Tetsusaiga in his left hand and a sack in the other.

"You know, you just ruined my 1000th Christmas" said Inuyasha as he raised his gauntlet to summon his minions.

"**Ho ho ho, don't fret. You won't get to see it anyway" **said Santa with his echoed, metallic voice. He pulls out his 6 foot long candy cane sword and a TOW-Missile launcher. **"A Thousand years I swore myself that I'll have my revenge and here we are. Our final clash in this snowy night. Christmas is a time of fear and those mortals will not sleep peacefully when I'm around."**

"Can't we just get this over with" said Inuyasha sighing "I need to get this presents I got for my children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and Great-Great Grandchildren to my Tower and under the tree before morning. Not to mention I have a vast Harem to keep company under the covers"

"**I doubt it, they'll be nothing but bastards and widows now" **said Santa as he then fires his TOW-missile at Inuyasha. **"Merry X-mas"**

Inuyasha charges towards the cyborg santa and they clash once more like 1000 years ago.

End

**Hey there, this is Yinshadow and I wanted to say Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special for you all. As you all wonder why I made Santa an evil demon…I got the Idea from a film called "Santa's Slay" (I didn't watch it but the trailer from Youtube I watched) and also from Futurama.**

**Anyway I'll be back for more for the InuOverlord and have a Merry Christmas.**

**End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 19

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 19: Kagome's Dark Priestess Training

Dark Tower

Another day has past for the Inu-Overlord and his quest for world domination continues. Today he prepares to retrieve the scroll containing the locations of the blood and Mana runes his father had but were stolen by a Tenshi of unknown origins. Inuyasha's spy, Alex Mercer appeared with information about the Tenshi's whereabouts and also the scroll.

Inuyasha is at the forge waiting for his sword and armour to be tampered by the Tower's blacksmith Giblet. Giblet whack his hammer on the hot metal and dipping it into the liquid metal poured from the forge. Mercer leans on the wall of the near the armoury and waiting for his master's armour and sword.

"You sure that's where the scroll is?" said Inuyasha

"Positive" said Mercer "I travelled all of Japan to gather this information and I'm sure it's there"

"Well what are we waiting for then" said Inuyasha as his sword sharpened and his armour forged. "Let us retrieve that scroll"

"Are you sure, what about your...secret?" said Mercer as he was referring to the new moon.

"I only become human under the new moon" said Inuyasha. "And tonight is a half moon. No need to worry"

"Forgive me, my lord" said Mercer "I'm just concerned for your safety"

"I've been worse, Mercer. So don't worry about it" said Inuyasha as he leaves the forges and climbs up the stairs along with Mercer.

Throne Room

Inuyasha arrives at the throne room and walks to the viewing pools to locate the destination.

"Is that it?" said Inuyasha as he points a forest that's rich in life and glowing in a heavenly light.

"That's the one, it reeks of Grace and swarming in Tenshi" said Mercer "and at the heart of the forest is a castle made of merged trees filling of life. The virus within me shudders at that place."

"And you got the name of this Tenshi that took the scroll?" said Inuyasha

"Hai, his name is Jupiter" said Mercer "he was once a powerful god millenniums ago before Kami ruled heaven but he converted into a Tenshi to survive"

"What do you mean?" said Inuyasha

"What I learned from my recon, Gods can't survive without Faith" said Mercer "and I was not talking metaphorically, I mean they literally can't survive without it. It's their source of power."

"Even Kami needs it?" said Inuyasha

"That's right" said Mercer as he then notices a smirk on the Inu-Overlord's face.

"That is interesting" said Inuyasha "So I just have to make people lose faith in their Kami and she'll wither like a fruit."

"It won't be easy" said Gnarl as he approaches the Inu-Overlord "The mortals still pray to her."

"I know it's not easy to take down a God like Kami...and neither is being an Overlord" said Inuyasha as he just noticed that it's quiet in the tower "Why is it quiet in here? Where is everyone?"

"Lady Kagome is doing some training down at the dungeons" said Gnarl

"Training?" said Inuyasha

"Her priestess training, every time she obtains a shard of the Shikon Jewel, her powers get stronger and unstable for her to control. That's why she down at the dungeons to train her ability to harness her growing powers from the jewel." Explained Gnarl "the mistresses are helping her train"

"I see" said Inuyasha as he then turns to the viewing pools and steps in it. "Anyway, I'll be off on a quest with Mercer"

"I took the liberty of telling Naruto about this also" said Mercer

"Good, we need extra help on this anyway" said Inuyasha as he and Mercer stood on the viewing pools and vanish in a flash of blue lightning.

"Good luck sire" said Gnarl

Dungeons

Deep in the dungeons is a coliseum where the Inu-Overlord uses for his amusement. Prisoners were forced to compete in gladiatorial games and fight to the death. But for now it's a training ground for Kagome to train her dark priestess powers since she keeps obtaining more shards and increasing her power level. She needs to train her body in order for body to sustain the vast amount of power from the jewel fragment.

Kagome is equipped in her dark priestess robe and her bow while she dodges attacks from the mistresses and the minions. She channels the power into her bow and fires an arrow at a small wave and struck them all in one go. More waves of minions approach her and get obliterated by her power charged arrows. Sweat coats her face and fatigue kicks in as she crouches on one knee and breathes heavily. But she cannot rest as Yura's razor sharp hair tendrils approaches her and she dodges them. She rolled aside and slowly gets up and aims at the tendrils, she fires an arrow at one of them and inflicts damage on it but the others swiftly charge and struck her. Kagome crashes in a wall and collapses.

"That'll be all" said Gina

"No…please continue" said Kagome

"Kagome…although I approve your enthusiasm, you are still a human and you have your limits" said Gina "You need rest and we'll continue tomorrow"

"That will slow down her progress and she'll never learn to use the power of the Shikon Jewel"

Everyone turns to see Kikyo appear out of nowhere, the minions pull out their weapons but they suddenly drop dead as their souls were taken eel-like creatures that swarm around the priestess.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" said Gina "You know the dangers of approaching my brother"

"I know, that is why he won't be here any longer" said Kikyo

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"I mean that he's gone on a quest with that plague holder Alex Mercer" said Kikyo "and I use this to my advantage to come here without bumping into Inuyasha. Although I hate being distant and I want to be in his embrace again"

"You can blame Naraku for that" said Kagome

"Naraku?" said Kikyo

"The very same Tenshi that both cursed Inuyasha and caused your demise" said Gina

"And he also cursed my family" said Miruku as she showed her gloved hand.

"I see" said Kikyo

"So why are you here?" said Gina

"I want to help train my incarnation" said Kikyo "I know she is my replacement but she gave Inuyasha happiness that I failed to give to him."

"And what will you train her that we can't" said Gina

"I can teach her how to fight like a priestess" said Kikyo as she then roundhouse a minion that tried to strike her from behind. Her movements were swift and near impossible to see through normal eyes. "Leave her training to me; I'll turn her into a dark priestess"

"Very well" said Gina as she heads for the doorway "I'll leave the training to you"

"Thank you" said Kikyo as she watches the Inu Daiyokai leave the dungeons.

Gina and the other mistresses leave the dungeons and Kagome is alone with Kikyo. Kagome feels nervous and awkward around Kikyo and wonders what is gonna happen next.

"Follow me" said Kikyo as she heads for the eastern wall of the dungeon and pushed a brick to reveal a secret door.

"How did you…" asked Kagome until Kikyo interrupted

"Inuyasha took me here years ago and I discovered this secret doorway" said Kikyo "Inuyasha never knew that it was here, you're the only one I showed. You might call it "our little secret"

So Kikyo and Kagome walk enters the doorway and walk down the long flight of stairs.

Nether realm

The stairway is deep that it took Kikyo and Kagome 10 minutes to reach the end. When they reached down they appear an area 1000 feet underground, vastly hollowed up and intensely hot from the molten lava seeping down from lava-falls and flowing in canals.

"Where are we?" said Kagome as she is feeling hot from the heat.

"This is the underground lava-ways that connects from Mount Fuji to the tower" said Kikyo "I learned from this when I paid a visit to the tower's library and read the journals of the late Inu-Overlord.

(Flashback: 50 years ago)

Kikyo is paying a visit at the dark tower tonight and to see Inuyasha, but unfortunately for her Inuyasha is out on one of his dark quests as an Inu-Overlord. So she goes to one of her favourite places in the tower to pass the time: the Tower's library.

The library is a vast place housing thousands of books containing much information written in many languages. She took out some random books to browse on; she reads the first one of the pile, a dark red cover. She didn't read the title as she just opened the cover and starts reading it. In the contents of the book are illustrations of many sexual positions, ones that can be difficult to do. She closed the book quickly and read the title, the book is called the "Karma Sutra", and this made her blush and pushed it away as she just got some fantasies about her and Inuyasha doing those positions. She took out another book, looks at the title and reads it.

The book she is reading is one of Inu no Taisho's journals.

"_Journal entry XXXXX_

_I am so bored doing nothing all day, Inuhime is visiting the monsters of Hell known as her parents for the week, my children are at Makai doing their studies with Gnarl and I have nothing to do. I asked Minato to come around for a few drinks of Sake but he is busy fighting against the Stone Golems and Dwarves at Iwa. Goku is in China for the annual fighting tournament (which I was banned on for "cheating", the nerve of those guys. I never cheated as I take fights seriously. They just hate be because I'm an Inugami. Racist bastards)_

_Grr I am so bored…I'll just go to the dungeons to kill of this constant boredom I have…."_

_Wow…I never knew Inuyasha's father can be so…childish _thought Kikyo as she continues to read the journal

"…_While I was fighting off some Giants I imprisoned, I left of guard down and those fat bastards kicked me into the wall. Unaware of the situation, I then fell down what appears to be a huge flight of stairs._

_I fell_

_And I fell_

_And I fell until I landed down…and my head hurts_

Kikyo sweat dropped again at this and sighed before she reads again.

…_I stood up and looked around to see where I was, I was at what appears to be an underground cavern that is 5000 feet deep and with a 10'000 mile radius around the foundations of the tower. This place is amazing, it's like Hell and Makai where I use to go when I was just a young pup. The sight of it is so beautiful that I decided to make it my personal escape so I can just relax and escape from the stress of my Inu-Overlord duties._

_My father did once tell me of a place that resembles Hell and Makai, he called it…"_

_(Flashback ends)_

"He calls this the Nether realm, a pathway to Hell and Makai" said Kikyo

"You know a lot about this place, didn't you?" said Kagome

"I thought it might prove useful in the end and I was right" said Kikyo "This will be our training grounds as the rocky formation in this realm is extremely thick and indestructible. Not even a Daiyokai's claws or a Tenshi's blade can cut them."

The sound of rumbling was heard, minor eruptions of underground volcanoes echoes in the Realm. Then a high pitched sound was heard, high enough to rapture ear drums, all over the Realm. Kagome winced at the sound while Kikyo just stands there and stares at the Choir of Tenshi flying everywhere in the Nether Realm.

"Tenshi…what are they doing here?" said Kagome

"Ordered to hunt down demons in this realm no doubt" said Kikyo "But don't worry we are safe as I read that this area we are in has an aura that cloaks us from their vision. It gives us the opportunity for our training.

"Let us start with your archery" said Kikyo "Pick up your bow"

"Hai" said Kagome as she picks up her bow and aims it.

"How far you can hit a target?" asked Kikyo

"I don't know, about 100 yards?" said Kagome

"Okay, fire a shoot at…that Tenshi" said Kikyo pointing at Affinity Class Tenshi at 500 yards

"But I can't aim that far" protested Kagome

"Don't argue" said Kikyo "Take aim and fire"

"*Sigh* Hai" said Kagome reluctantly as she aims her bow and fires it at the Tenshi. The arrow flew towards it and struck into the chest of the Tenshi.

"Good shot" said Kikyo as she takes out an hourglass containing 10 minutes worth of sand. "Now I want you to you to kill as many Tenshi in 10 minutes and I want you to use the jewel also."

"Hai" said Kagome

"And…hajime" said Kikyo as she turns the hourglass

Kagome begins when she swiftly pulls out an arrow from the quiver and fires it from her bow. She rapidly fires them at the Tenshi while Kikyo count the kills she made.

The Tenshi explode into light and gore and their halos fall into the molten magma of the realm. The sight is like watching fireworks going off in the dark sky and letting out beautiful flickering lights scatters across the night. 10 minutes are up and Kikyo places her hand on Kagome's shoulder to let her know that her time is up.

"That will do" said Kikyo

"So how did I do?" asked Kagome

"You took down a huge number, I'm impressed" said Kikyo "Now it's time to see your melee skills"

"I never used any other weapons other than a bow" said Kagome

"That is why we are here" said Kikyo as she pulls out some talismans and place them on the rocky area. "The Aura prevents the Tenshi from going near the Tower, but these talismans it can temporally repel the aura. Leaving us detected"

Kikyo then starts muttering chants on the talismans and it repels the aura, the Tenshi sensed the aura repelling and saw Kagome and Kikyo.

"Now we can begin the next lesson" said Kikyo as the Tenshi approach them. "Lesson 1: Trapping"

The Tenshi lands on the area and pulling out their weapons.

"How can you trap a Tenshi?" said Kikyo

"By surrounding it with a ring of fire fuelled by holy oil" said Kagome

"That's right" said Kikyo as she takes out 2 pieces of flint and ignites the flames, trapping the Tenshi.

"Lesson 2: Repelling" said Kikyo "How can you repel a Tenshi"

"With a marking on either the floor or wall drawn with blood" said Kagome

"That's right" said Kikyo as she bit her thumb hard to draw blood and used it to make a symbol on the wall then she slams her blood stained palm on the Symbol and the Tenshi vanished. "This symbol is called a Banishment Sigils, you memorise the sigils, draw it and it repels them temporally."

Then suddenly an Applaud Class Tenshi drop down behind Kikyo.

"And now for lesson 3" said Kikyo as she pulls out a sword from her robe and swiftly clashes her blade to the Tenshi's "Slaying"

Kikyo and the Tenshi start fighting against each other while Kagome watches them. Kikyo is light on her feet and swiftly decapitates the Tenshi before it explodes into light and gore. Kikyo then instantly catch the halo that was about to fall on the ground and her Soul Collectors collects the Tenshi's soul.

"You can fire arrows at Tenshi but you need to fight them when they're close" said Kikyo as she sheathes her sword and gives it to Kagome "Inuyasha can't always protect you; you need to learn to protect yourself. That is one of the reasons of being the first mistress. You but be strong and learn to fight against powerful enemies"

"But I don't know how to use a sword" said Kagome

"Don't worry" said Kikyo as she ruffle Kagome's hair like she is a little girl since she is technically younger than the priestess. "I will teach you, not just the sword but on other forms of Combat that will be used against the Tenshi. "We'll start on the basics, shall we?"  
>"Hai" said Kagome<p>

Meanwhile back at Inuyasha

Inuyasha, Mercer and Naruto are at the location where the scroll is designated. The forest is full of life, tranquillity, beauty, peace and harmony. It's noxious to the Overlord and his allies and even the sound of birds peacefully chirping on the trees is irritating.

"Oh god, this place is horrible" said Inuyasha with disgust "Gnarl wasn't kidding about this place"

"Good thing your armour has that mind-link or you'll never know" said Naruto "Anyway, the sooner we leave this damn place the better"

"I agree" said Mercer "Although I could spread my plague around to make it homey"

"Better not" said Inuyasha regretfully as he already hated this place and wished Mercer already plagued this beautiful forest. "You might destroy the scroll too"

"Oh right" said Mercer

"So where is the scroll?" said Naruto

"It's in Jupiter's Fort" said Mercer

"Well that'll be easy to spot" said Naruto

"It's not" said Mercer "His fortress is part of the forest, shrouded with trees, and a vast deep lake. Plus the fort is a giant tree that was fuelled with that Tenshi's grace that it towers the heavens and rapidly aged to 5000 years"

"Whoa, that must be one hell of a tree" said Naruto

"And the entrance is 500 feet high" said Mercer

"Oh great, first we take a wonderful walk through the woods, watching the cute fuzzy-wuzzy wikkle animals drinking tea on the toadstools, then we say hello to the friendly tree hugging elves eating salad and herbal tea, then we have a wonderful swim in the crystal clear waters of the lake and then climb up to the doorway of Jupiter's house. We knock on his door and say "Hello, I believe you have something that's mine, can I have it back". And then we all leave and burn this fucking forest into the ground" said Inuyasha at first in a sarcastic tone and then slowly turns into an irritated tone as he really hates this place. It's so…peaceful, tranquil and happy…*shudder*.

"Don't worry" said Naruto "If it helps, we can do some maiming of the animals and also decapitate some elves at the end"

"I don't elves exist" said Mercer "They're just folklore"

"So are Kitsunes and here I am" said Naruto presenting himself to the plague carrier.

"Alright guys, let's not waste time" said Inuyasha as he pulls out his Tetsusaiga "Evil isn't going to start itself"

"Right" said Naruto and Mercer as they follow their Inu-Overlord through the…*shudder* peaceful forest.

Nether Realm

CLANG

Kikyo and Kagome commence their training in the nether realm by the foundations of the tower. Kikyo and Kagome clash their blades against each other while killing off incoming Tenshi constantly coming towards them and also wild demons residing in the Nether realm.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG!

"Watch your footing" said kikyo as she swipe her foot at Kagome's to lose her balance. Kagome tripped and fall on her ass, before she could recover; Kikyo placed the tip of her blade on Kagome's neck. "And never drop your guard"

"I didn't" said Kagome with a smirk as a group of her Gremlins pop out of the tunnels of the realm and ambush the priestess. This gave her the opportunity to recover and jump on her feet. While Kikyo was busy fending off Kagome's Gremlins, she forgot to realise that Kagome is instantly behind her and has a blade around her neck.

Kikyo smirked at the raven haired teenager and impressed at her progress so quickly.

"I'm Impressed" said Kikyo "You improved quickly than I anticipated, well done"

"Gee, thanks" said Kagome sheepishly and embarrassed at Kikyo's compliment

Then suddenly someone walk out of the door and reveals to be Gina wielding her Raisaiga.

"Oh, you know about this place, huh?" said Gina "I never expect that you would"

"How did you…" said Kikyo

"Tou-sama brought me here for training as I was meant to be his successor" said Gina "I was about to show Inuyasha this place but I was sidetracked"

"So why are you here?" asked Kikyo

"Got bored doing nothing so I came here to stretch my muscles" said Gina "and work on my skills. Don't worry I won't interfere in your training"

"Good" said Kikyo "last I want is interruptions"

"Ambitious, aren't you" said Gina smirking at the priestess "anyway, I be back in a few days"

"What about Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"Knowing him, he'll take at least a week on that quest" said Gina as she then transforms into her beast form **"He'll be fine, I know it"**

"Okay" said Kagome

"**Good luck on with your training" **said Gina before she leaves Kagome and Kikyo alone.

"Okay, let us continue" said Kikyo

"Hai" said Kagome as she lifts up her weapon.

Back to Inuyasha

BOOM

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at a bunch of tree and demolished them with his Wind Scar. They passed a clear spring that they just polluted with blood and animal corpses. Also Mercer infected the grounds that he stood on. Turning the ground from clean rich soil into horrible twisted fleshy tendrils with black and red patterns on them, it looked quite better for the bastions of evil. And Naruto just shatters everything with his _**Rasengan**_ and his Kitsune strength.

Whenever they cross the path, death and chaos is left behind. The areas of the forest that was once peaceful were dark, death filled and corrupted. Gnarl would love to stay here for a holiday.

"How far now?" said Inuyasha

"Very far, I'm afraid." said Mercer "we need to cross an Elven village, then an animal sanctuary, a crystal cave and then cross the lake that will be between us from Jupiter's fort"

"Oh man, this will take us days" moaned Naruto

"Stop complaining" said Inuyasha "it will be worth it in the end"

"I hope so" said Naruto with annoyance

Inuyasha, Mercer and Naruto venture on through the forest and destroying everything in their path. As they continue their destructive walk, they reach an Elven village.

The village is beautiful and colourful with the flowers, lush grass and clear springs. Old elves are telling stories to elf children. The houses are built on the trees are decorated with beautiful decorations made of flowers and crystals. It appears that they are throwing a party of some sort. The elves are too busy to notice the Inu-Overlord and his 2 accomplices entering their village until the elves approaches the dark visitors.

"Oh look, visitors" said one of the elves

"Oh by we love visitors" said another elf

"Now, now, don't crowd those fine gentlemen"

The Village Elder approaches to greet Inuyasha, Naruto and Mercer, he has abig bushy beard and wears a fancy robe in nature green. He wields a staff made from the branches of the trees and has leaves, flowers and herbs as decorations.

"Welcome strangers" said the elder "welcome to our village and at the right time too. Tonight is special occasion for us. Our finest warrior, Oberon Greenhaze, has been chosen by the guardian of the forest to be his vessel and we are here to celebrate to in his honour. If you like sightseeing you would love to visit the great tree where the guardian of the forest Jupiter resides where we pray for good crops for the harvest and also prevent the destruction of the forest. Anyway, could you please tell us why you are here?" asked the Elder, causing the 3 to smile evilly.

5 seconds later

The elven village is ablaze and the entire elven population is either dead or dying. The houses are on fire, the greenery is corrupted by Mercer's plague and the springs are tainted in elven blood.

"Life has a way of working things out" said Inuyasha sitting on a pile of corpses while cleaning his Tetsusaiga with rags from elven clothes. "I see people, I kill people. I visit villages, I destroy villages. I enter the forest; I kill everything in my path. Let's see what else I can maim or destroy"

Back to Kagome and Kikyo

Kikyo and Kagome are having a break from their training and returns back to the tower to get something to eat. They are at the dining hall of the tower, and out of curiosity Kagome decided to ask Kikyo how she met Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, I was wondering" said Kagome "how did you meet Inuyasha

"50 years ago, a Tenshi broke in the village shrine and stole the Shikon Jewel" said Kikyo who doesn't feel uncomfortable or akward about telling her incarnation about her past with Inuyasha. "I was hunting that Tenshi down to retrieve the jewel until Inuyasha revealed himself. At first I thought he is after the jewel but he is not, but despite the truth I didn't believe him and I attacked him and tried to kill him. But my attempts were failed as he was teasing with me when I missed."

Kikyo sighed and blushed

"I was humiliated and accept defeat" said Kikyo "then he said he like me"

"Not really love at first sight?" said Kagome

"When you start as a priestess, you must give up your normal life and swore to your duty as a priestess to protect" said Kikyo "my childhood, my teenage years and now my adulthood is nothing but training and duty as a priestess. I envy you, Kagome. Although you have the skills of a priestess you have a normal life"

"Well I wouldn't call it normal since I can time-travel to the 15th century from the 20th century." Said Kagome

"Oh yes" said Kikyo "I heard that you came from the future. What's it like?"

"Well war is still known in my era but the human life is easier there than here" said Kagome "we developed to live differently, villages expand into cities and merchants travel far away to trade to foreign lands. And Europeans discovered a new continent that we call "America"

"America?" said Kikyo "never heard of it"

"Well not yet" said Kagome "it hasn't been discovered yet"

"I see" said Kikyo "You have a fascinating life, and it's easy also"

"I wouldn't say that" said Kagome "I have to study in schools and tell me it's not easy"

"So you're a scholar also" said Kikyo

"Uh huh" said Kagome as she know the term "Scholar" meant. "It's very hard"

"Well education is meant to be hard" said Kikyo "It's like life here in war-torn Japan."

Meanwhile Yuyami and Yura barges in with worry on their faces, Kikyo and Kagome turn sharply to see what's wrong

"What is it?" said Kagome

"The Tower is under attack" said Yura "A small wave of Tenshi approaching, Gina and Hikari are fending them off but we need help"

"This will be the best opportunity to test your skills, Kagome" said Kikyo as she stands up "Let's go"

"Hai" said Kagome as she, Kikyo, Yura and Yuyami left the dining hall and into battle.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha and his 2 associates walked through the Sanctuary, and just passed the Crystal Caves were they mined the entire place clean. Naruto even took a pieces of Amethysts for Hinata since the colour reminds him of her. The Sanctuary is now a slaughter house when all the Endangered Species and Elven Activists were slaughtered brutally and joyfully.

All what's left is to cross the Lake so they can reach Jupiter's Fort.

"Damn, how the Hell do we cross this?" said Naruto as he is looking at the lake "I don't see any boats"

"Leave that to me" said Inuyasha as he put his hand on the water and it starts to freeze. "It was lucky that I have my spells back"

"Indeed, Lord Inuyasha" said Mercer as the Lake instantly freeze and the 3 start skating to the fort.

Jupiter's Fort

In side the Tree-like Fort of the Tenshi Jupiter, Oberon is busy practicing his swordsmanship and sparring with a few Tenshi.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Oberon's movements were swift and invisible for the naked eye to see and only flashes were seen. He defeated the Tenshi but does not kill them since his blade is made to kill only demons and heathens. He collapses out of fatigue and breathes heavily and yawns. Oberon has Narcolepsy, a sleeping disorder that causes him to drop to sleep in irregular cycles.

"I'm so tired" said Oberon as he sits down on the altar stairs and leans on the altar.

"_Rest Oberon" _said an old wise booming voice as a golden glow shines from the ceiling of the Fort. _"Soon, your battles will come"_

"Thank you" said Oberon as he sleeps

Back to the Dark Tower

What Yura and Yuyami said was true, the Tenshi are attacking the Tower because the Inu-Overlord is not residing it at the moment and left it defenceless. The haloed warriors saw this as an opportunity to strike but it back fired because they underestimated the mistresses. Gina and Hikari are in their beast forms; the Dog and the Tiger are swiping their claws and mauling the Tenshi with their poisonous fangs.

Kikyo, Kagome, Yura and Yuyami came to assist the 2 Demoness mistresses and noticed that Miruku is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Miruku?" said Kagome

"At the Peak of the Tower" said Yuyami "She's dealing with the airborne attacks"

And she is right as the Tenshi in the air are being sucked up by a strong gust of wind coming from Miruku's Wind Tunnel.

"Okay Kagome" said Kikyo "Show them what you got"

"Hai" said Kagome as she turns into her Dark priestess form and pulls out her Bow. She swiftly fires her arrows at the Tenshi, obliterating them into nothing but blood and Halos; a few managed to get close to her but unfortunately for them they just met their demise. Kagome swiftly unsheathed her sword and hacked them in half.

She dodges the strikes from the Tenshis' weapons and continues slicing them up, she pulls out talismans and tosses them at a few Tenshi. The Talismans start to electrocute them until they start to explode. She dipped her hand into some Tenshi blood and used it to draw a Banishment Sigil on the ground. When the Sigil is complete, she slams her palm at it and banished a vast number of the Tenshi.

A second wave approaches the Tower and the mistresses continue their fight. Miruku uses her Wind Tunnel to suck up the air born Tenshi, Yura uses her razor hair and Umbra magic, Gina and Hikari are still in their beast form and tearing the Tenshi with their claws and fangs. Yuyami is swiftly decapitating them with Cain's Dagger in her possession.

While the mistresses are fighting off the second wave while defending the Tower, Kagome and Kikyo are confronted by 5 Beloveds. The 2 priestesses pull out their bows and swiftly dodge an axe attack from a Beloved. Kagome takes out some talismans and toss them at the Beloveds. Due to their size and strength, the talismans only caused moderate damage and caused them to temporally stun them. But Kagome expected that as she pulls out her bow and fires her shot at the Beloveds. Unlike the last time when she slain the Beloved, she dealt with them without overloading the jewel fragment's power.

The Beloved were obliterated but the battle is far from over as a third and stronger wave of Tenshi approached from the heavens.

"**Stubborn bastards aren't they?" **said Gina in her beast form

"No doubt Kami wanted this tower levelled to the ground" said Yuyami as she plunged her dagger into a Tenshi's heart and watched it explode into blood and light. "But I think this is the last wave"

"**It better be" **said Hikari **"as much as I love to kill more Tenshi, they are starting to annoy me"**

"**No doubt about that" **said Gina until the skies turns brighter and one Tenshi comes down. Unlike the other Tenshi, this one looks human and covered in golden heavenly armour. Yuyami sighed at this because she knew who this Tenshi is.

"Uriel" said Yuyami "I knew Kami would send you, why not that "him"

Despite the name of the Tenshi that cursed Inuyasha and Miruku revealed, Yuyami cannot say it.

"Kami-sama has sent me instead" said Uriel as he lands down, causing the ground to slightly quake.

"Yuyami, who is he?" asked Kagome

"That is Uriel" said Yuyami "Kami's fire", he's combat skills are near equal to an Archangel."

"Kami-sama has seen my potential and gave command of this army" said Uriel "I waited until the Inu-Overlord has left the Tower so I can cleanse it of it's hellish taint"

"You mean smite everyone in it" said Yuyami

"It is Kami's will" said Uriel "he has failed to end the lineage of the Overlords and now I have come to finish what he has started"

"I don't think so" said Kagome as she fired her arrow at Uriel

Uriel caught the arrow with his hand and smirked arrogantly at her.

"You think you can stop me, human?" said Uriel until the arrow's aura engulfs his arm and explodes from to his shoulders to his finger tips. "What?"

He glares at Kagome aiming her bow at him.

"I don't care if you're just a Tenshi or an Archangel, I will kill everyone who dares invade Inuyasha's domain" said Kagome

"I understand now, that is why Fortitudo failed" said Uriel as he looks at his serious wound caused by Kagome. He then pulls out his blade and charges at her "he was killed by you"

"Kagome" said Yuyami as she tosses Cain's Dagger to her.

CLANG

Kagome and Uriel clash blades to one other, then they are surrounded by a ring of fire. Uriel saw this and growled at the young priestess as she then jumps over the flames lands on the other side.

"You cunning wench" said Uriel "You trapped me"

"Obviously, if I were to encounter an Archangel I needed to be prepared" said Kagome as a Gremlin pops out from the ground and bows to her loyally "and with these guys under my command, it's easier to set Tenshi traps in the battle field"

"You are on dangerous being if you took down a Tenshi like Fortitudo and 5 Beloveds at once." said Uriel " and that raven hair, you resemble that whore that InuOverlord corrupted with his malevolent aura."

"Bad mouth Kikyo again and I'll smite you right now" said Kagome darklyas she frowns at the trapped Tenshi who bad mouthed Kikyo

"Why not kill me now?" said Uriel "You trapped me and I am no defenceless"

"I need you to deliver a message for Kami" said Kagome as she cut her palm with Cain's dagger and draws the Banishment Sigil on the floor. "Tell her that the InuOverlord isn't the only threat around here"

"And who are you to demand me this?" said Uriel

"My name is Kagome Higurashi: the Shadow Priestess" said Kagome as she slams her bloody palm on the Sigil and Banished Uriel and the remaining Tenshi out of Inuyasha's domain. Kagome then dropped onto her knees and starts breathing heavily. "Damn, that was tiring"

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha, Mercer and Naruto arrive at the destination. They barged through the doors to enter the main hallway of Jupiter's fort. What awaits them is Oberon, sleeping on the Altar, and on the altar is the scroll covered by a barrier of golden energy.

"_So you've come, son of Inu no Taisho" _said a voice coming from Oberon's sleeping form. Oberon opens his eyes and stands up, Oberon himself is asleep but his body is no under the command of Jupiter. _"For Centuries I waited for your arrival, I knew you'd come to claim the scroll containing the locations of the missing rune that will strengthen your Mana and your physical strength. Kami-sama made sure that you don't obtain the scroll"_

"And why would a former god obey to Kami?" said Inuyasha "It doesn't make sense"

"_My religion is dead and my days as a god ended centuries ago" _said Jupiter/Oberon _"Unlike the other Gods who are stubborn resign as Tenshis, I am wise if I wanted to remain"_

"So you turned chicken" said Naruto

"_SILENCE!" _bellowed Jupiter/Oberon, causing the room to rumble and flash by lightning. _"Don't underestimate me, I still have my old powers since Kami-sama is generous to let me keep them"_

"Well good" said Inuyasha "because this will be a rather boring fight if you didn't have them"

The lightning struck the doorway and trapped the 3 dark warriors with the Former God/Tenshi in his elven vessel. Mercer's left arm turns into a giant blade, Naruto is shrouded in his demonic aura and Inuyasha pulls out his blade. They then charge at Jupiter/Oberon with their weapons out.

CLANG!

Omake: How Naruto met…

Chapter 5: Anko

Konoha: Naruto's apartment

Naruto is taking a stroll in the streets of Konoha, he just finished his missions and collected his pay. He opened his door and heads for the bed for him to rest, he sighed in relaxation when his head reached the pillow, his big soft plump warm pillow. Then he noticed when he heard moaning and sat up, he turned his head and instantly gaped in shock and fear.

"The hell?" said Naruto as he saw a woman in his bed.

This woman has purple hair in a style of a pineapple, wears a beige trench coat with netting underneath, short orange shorts and a Konoha Hitai-ate over her forehead. Naruto is confused to find her sleeping on HIS bed with an empty bottle of Sake on her hand.

KNOCK

"Hello, are you in Naruto?"

_Fuck! _Thought Naruto _I forgot Inuyasha's coming, if he sees her in my bed he'll get the wrong idea._

He wraps the woman with his bed covers and carries her into his closet. He picks up the empty Sake bottle and threw it out the window… and struck Kiba on the head with it.

"THE FUCK?!" shouted Kiba when a sake bottle hit his head.

But Naruto ignores him and focues on hiding the woman while Inuyasha starts banging on the door impatiently.

"Naruto, let me in" said Inuyasha "I have something important to tell you!"

"One minute" said Naruto as he then rushed to the door and opened it. "Hi"

"What took you?" said Inuyasha as he just entered the apartment

"Sorry, I was er…taking a bath." lied Naruto with a sheepish tone

"Riight" said Inuyasha with disbelief "anyway there's something I need to tell you?"

"What is it?" said Naruto

Inuyasha was about to say it until he caught a whiff of Sake in his nose and heard a quiet moaning noise.

"What's that?" said Inuyasha

"What's what?" said Naruto nervously

"That smell…is it sake?" said Inuyasha

"Must be from outside" said Naruto

"Naruto…it's still noon, who drinks Sake in this time of day?" said Inuyasha

"Alcoholics?" said Naruto

"and who's making that moaning noise" said Inuyasha

"What moaning noise" said Naruto until Inuyasha rushed to the bedroom, this caused Naruto to panic "Wait, Inuyasha"

"are you…hiding something?" said Inuyasha suspiciously

"What makes you say that?" said Naruto nervously

"Don't lie to me, Naruto" said Inuyasha as he eyed the closet and heads for it.

_Oh man, I'm screwed for sure _thought Naruto as he gulps when Inuyasha

"Oh…you're not hiding something" said Inuyasha

_Huh? _Thought Naruto as he walked to the closet and saw that the woman just vanished. _What the…she was in here _"so Inuyasha, what was it that you want to say to me?"

"It can wait" said Inuyasha "All this made me hungry, I'll see you later"

"Sure thing" said Naruto as he waved his friend goodbye and sighed with annoyance. "Okay, what just happened? I didn't imagine that, she was in there, she was in my bed and drunk."

"Talking about me, kid?"

"Huh?" said Naruto when he turned and his face was pressed into something soft and warm. He looked to see the same woman with her coat off, he stepped back and poses in his defensive stance. "Okay, who are you and why and how did you get in my apartment"

"Aw I'm hurt" said the woman with a fake pout on her face "You forgotten about me"

"Remind me" said Naruto until something wisp past his cheek and a small cut was made. The woman then suddenly appeared behind him and licked the blood off his cheek.

"Remember the Chunnin exams, not intimidated by the Forest of death?" asked the woman

"now that you mentioned it, I did remember that" said Naruto "Anko Mitarashi"

"Oh you do remember me?" said Anko with glee as she glomped on Naruto

"Now answer my second question" said Naruto "why are you here?"

"Oh right" said Anko as the Kitsune Hanyou reminded her. "Nai-chan sent me?"

"Kurenai-sensei?" said Naruto with shock "why would she send you?"

"Well she and I had a chat and mentioned a Naruto Uzumaki and I know only one Naruto around here" said Anko as she starts licking Naruto's cheek were a faint old scar was placed where she inflicted year back. "And you've grown up now, you were a cute little kit but now"

"I appreciate the compliments but you still haven't explained why you are here" said Naruto "Kurenai-sensei sent you here but for what?"

Then Anko slither her left hand down to Naruto's legs and made him blush, he tried to free himself but he cannot.

"The hell?" exclaimed Naruto in shock.

"Nai-chan told me every single juicy detail about you, her and Yakumo" said Anko with a husky and perverted grin that made a certain Sage's grin look like a gentleman's. "And now I'm horny"

_Oh great, another one want to go in my pant _thought

"_**You can't blame her, son" **_said Kyuubi within Naruto's subconscious. _**"You are a handsome Kit and a gentle lover just like me"**_

_Too much information, Tou-san _thought Naruto until he felt a hand massaging his ball and Anko's breasts rubbing on his back. The sensation causes him to start moaning huskily. _Oh great, now I'm getting turned on by this_

"Oh, is this a Kunai in your pants or are you happy to see me, Na-ru-to-kun" said Anko when she said Naruto's name low and seductively.

The lust is building up into Naruto's system that his demonic nature is kicking in, his eyes turned red with slit pupils. He then turns to Anko and pushes her into the bed and goes on top of her. He rips off her netting to reveal her plump breasts and took one in his mouth. Anko moans and hissed as her demonic nature is kicking in. Her pupil-less brown eyes turns golden and serpentine and a long purple snake-like tail with a rattling tip pops out from her coat. The tail starts shaking and the rattle rattles insanely. Anko is a Hebi Hanyou, so what people meant of her being a snake mistress they literally meant it. She then uses her tail to pull down Naruto's pants and free is hard on and teases it with her rattle.

"Come on, put it in me" said Anko

Naruto flipped her on all fours and inserts his thick cock into her pussy. The thickness of the cock stretches and made the Hebi Hanyou to scream out of pleasure while he starts thrusting demonically.

"AH, YES FUCK ME YOU BEAST!" screams Anko with a blissful hissing from her mouth. "AHHH!"

Naruto, still subdued by his demonic lust, performs his signature technique: _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and made a clone. The clone crawls toward Anko's face and shoves is cock into her mouth. Anko showed no hesitation and hungry sucks it like it was Dango heavily coated with sweet syrup.

Meanwhile

Outside the apartment, Inuyasha finished his lunch and is heading for the door when Kurenai stopped him.

"Naruto is busy at the moment" said Kurenai until both of them started to feel the vibrations coming out from the apartment and a strong stench of sex is in their air.

"I see" said Inuyasha as he then turned away to give Naruto some privacy "well I've still got time to tell him"

"Thank you, Inuyasha" said Kurenai

"Aren't you going to join him?" asked Inuyasha  
>"I love but I can't" said Kurenai sighing with disappointment "I've got other stuff to do."<p>

"I see" said Inuyasha "Well tell Naruto that I'm heading home"

"will do" said Kurenai until the sound of moaning coming from inside is making her horny and wet _Oh man, damn my Succubae nature_

Kurenai sprout out wings and flew out to her apartment.

Few Hours later

It took Naruto a few hours to tame his inner beast and the result ended with a happy and satisfied Anko snuggling in his arms.

_Oh boy that worn me out _thought Naruto until the door knocks and casued him to get out of bed.

"Coming" said Naruto as he opens the door and reveals Kurenai with her eyes full of lust. "Kurenai-sensei…are you okay"

"Shut up and fuck me like you fuck Anko, you horny beast" said Kurenai as she pushed Naruto on the bed, woke Anko up, and planted her lips onto his.

_Round 2, I suppose _thought Naruto as he joins in with the kiss.

**End of Chapter 19**


	21. Chapter 20

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 20: By Jupiter, Trees are trying to kill me!

Jupiter's Fort

CLANG!

They clashed their blades with Jupiter/Oberon's sword, Oberon is a skilled swordsman in his elven tribe and Jupiter is a highly experienced fighter in his prime and still is.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Jupiter/Oberon is handling the fight well against his 3 opponents, he then jumps back and levitates in the air. Well actually he is flying with his wings but his wings are invisible due to him being in his vessel but the silhouettes of the wings are shown through the flashes of the lighting.

"_There is a reason why I chose Oberon as my vessel" _said Jupiter/Oberon _"he is gifted with the power of creation. This very forest was grown by him and him alone. Behold Oberon's power"_

The fort room starts to rumble thick branches spout out from the ground.

"What the…" exclaimed Inuyasha before a thick branch bursts out from the ground and charges at him. He lifts up his Tetsusaiga and slices through the branch but more branches burst out and bind the InuOverlord, the Fox Hanyou and the Blacklight carrier tightly.

"Damn it, I can't break free!" growled Inuyasha as he tries to free himself from the branches.

"Me neither" said Naruto "The trees are draining my Chakra up"

"They're preventing the infection, these aren't normal trees" said Mercer when his attempt to infect the trees failed.

"_You cannot escape" _said Oberon/Jupiter _"With Oberon's powers; I can command the trees and increase their growth with the grace in the air around us. Making it impossible for Youki based attacks to penetrate. Grace and Nature fused as one; with it I can reconstruct a new Eden on his nation. Cleansing his war torn bloodstained land up for the new generation of our worshippers, and terminate the heretics and demons that plagued this once beautiful world."_

"Not going to happen" said Inuyasha as he tries to free himself from the branches and succeeded. He jumps out of the branches and confronts Oberon/Jupiter since Mercer and Naruto are still restrained. "I have no intention of letting that happen, this is MY domain and no one is going to cleanse it"

"_Typical Demons, you care only for chaos and destruction" _said Oberon/Jupiter as he unsheathes his sword and the blade shrouded in electricity. _"I helped an Empire cleanse those barbarians and convert their pagan religion to mine. And I nearly succeeded until a new religion was known and ended my rei…"_

Inuyasha blasted a fireball at Oberon/Jupiter to shut him up as his rambling is irritating.

"Stop with the fucking Monologing and fight me, you feather brained bastard"

Oberon/Jupiter chuckles at Inuyasha's courage and arrogance as he assumed what he thinks of the InuOverlord. He talks no more and makes the first move on him.

CLANG

Oberon/Jupiter's sword clashes with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. The two continues the fight while the 2 trapped allies of the InuOverlord try to escape.

"Damn it, I'm running out of Chakra" said Naruto has he is feeling weak.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" said Mercer as he smirked

"And…what plan is that?" said Naruto until something broke through the walls and branches. "What the…"

"There we go?" said Mercer with a smile on his face as more hole were made on the wall and strange figure pop out from them.

"What are they?" said Naruto

"Reinforcements" said Mercer as the figures revealed to be elves with red and black blades for arms. "When we attacked that village, I injected the strain in a few dozen of villagers and bred ourselves an army."

An Infected Elf approaches Naruto and Mercer and freed them with its razor sharp claws.

"Help Inuyasha" commanded Mercer to the infected Elves

"Yes sir" said the Infected Elves without question and heads to aid Inuyasha

"Let's go" said Naruto until Mercer place his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, we wasted our energy trying to escape" said Mercer "let's just rest"

"What about Inuyasha?" said Naruto

"With the Evolved aiding him, he'll be fine" said Mercer

"You are an unusual person Mercer" said Naruto

"Thank you" said Mercer taking what Naruto said as a compliment. Then he informs Inuyasha about the Infected Elves, now called the Evolved. "Milord, I have sent some Reinforcements to aid you against Jupiter. He may be a Tenshi but he still has the strength as a God"

"Thanks" said Inuyasha while he block Oberon/Jupiter's blade with the Tetsusaiga. While he holds his ground, the infected attacks the Former God but uses Oberon's magic to defect them. Vines swiftly spout out from the ground and bind the abominations in their place.

But the Infected retract their claws and cut the vines up to free themselves. Oberon/Jupiter hovers into the air and commands the forest to attack the dark invaders.

"_You think you can stop me with those abominations?" _said Oberon/Jupiter until the Evolved freed themselves and transformed their arms into a harpoon-like appendage with barbs on the sides. The Harpoon-like appendages stretches out and launches at the Former God but he dodges them swiftly. Inuyasha saw this as an opportunity to attack while Oberon/Jupiter is distracted by Mercer's Evolved soldiers.

Oberon/Jupiter conjures up the trees and wooden spikes starts impaling the Evolved and wrapping them tightly like a Boa constrictor until they are crushed into bloody pulps. Luckily one Evolved caught the Tenshi when the Harpoon-like appendage pierces through the Elf's side and reels him down to the ground. Mercer arrives for assistance and binds Oberon/Jupiter in Tendrils and Inuyasha plunges his Tetsusaiga into his chest.

Blood seeps out from Jupiter's mouth while he grits his teeth and winces in pain. He glares at Inuyasha but the InuOverlord is not fazed by it.

"That's it for you" said Inuyasha "Now give me the scroll"

""_Never, I am sworn to protect it from you and protect I shall" _said Oberon/Jupiter when the elven vessel starts to glow and casues the trees to bind and merge into him. _"I will not let you stop us creating this new Eden. I will stop you with everything I've got!"_

A barrier of light forms around the Former God while merging into a newly grown tree, Jupiter slowly falls into a deep sleep and lets the magic flow all around the entire forest. Blanketing it with thick Grace, the light in the forest is now heavenly and tranquil and the skies are golden. Jupiter didn't just form a barrier around him but around the entire forest, trapping Inuyasha, Naruto, Mercer and the remaining Evolved like rats.

"_You cannot escape, you will all die by my power" _said Jupiter telepathically while he's in deep sleep.

Dark Tower: Main Quarters

After that Tenshi Assault in the Tower, Kagome is resting in bed because that battle against the Tenshi and their commander Uriel made her drained. She opens her eyes and turned her head slightly to see Kikyo on a chair reading a random book she took from the Tower's library. The Priestess sensed Kagome waking up and turns to her.

"You're awake" said Kikyo

"What happened" said Kagome

"After you banished Uriel you collapsed from exhaustion" said Kikyo smiling at Kagome "I must say I am impressed that you took them on quite well"

Then Kikyo pulled a serious look on her face and looks at the Fragment around Kagome's neck.

"But be careful with the jewel" said Kikyo "Using the Jewel's power can have side effects"

"What do you mean?" said Kagome

"Do you why the Tenshi are after the Jewel?" said Kikyo

"I never know why" said Kagome "please tell me"

"Because they never wanted into the hands of Evil, it gets tainted by the hands of evil." Said Kikyo "Unleashing a malevolent power, as a Priestess it was my job to purify the jewel until I was seduced by evil. A certain evil if you know what I mean"

"Hai, I do" said Kagome as she knows that Kikyo is referring to Inuyasha. "So the Tenshi is worried that might taint the jewel. I never know why they want this jewel so much"

"Neither do I nor know of its origins." said Kikyo "apart from the fact that it came from a village of Hunters."

"Demon hunters?" said Kagome

"No" said a new voice causing the 2 to turn to see Gnarl "Not demon hunters. These hunters are specialized to kill Tenshi but they are also trained to kill Demons if they try to attack them. The Late Inu no Taisho assisted a human clan with the knowledge to kill Tenshi because they are…what is that word?"

"Atheist?" asked Kagome

"That's it" said Gnarl "Anyway, I just came to check your condition and see that you are right as rain. So I best be off then"

"Thank you Gnarl" said Kagome while she watches Gnarl leave the room.

Kikyo and Kagome are all silent in the room and feel awkward; Kikyo puts her hand on the back of her neck and sighs.

"Kagome…ever since I died I worry about Inuyasha and dreaded that I wouldn't see him again" said Kikyo "Also…I worry of him being alone. If you hadn't freed him…I wouldn't be at peace. But now Inuyasha is free and not alone anymore…I am at peace. But both of us are still apart by that curse that Tenshi."

Kikyo then moves closer to Kagome, both of them starts to blush and more awkward than ever.

"And this wouldn't happen if you hadn't come here" said Kikyo as her face gets closer and closer to Kagome's. "Thank you"

Kikyo wrap her arms around Kagome and their lips touches, Kagome widen her eyes in shock at this when Kikyo's tongue is trying to enter her mouth. Kagome low her eyes and gave Kikyo entrance to het mouth. Their tongues touch and dance inside while they kiss. Kagome was unsure about kissing Inuyasha's first love but she doesn't doubt it because she made out with other mistresses in the Inu-Overlord's harem.

Kagome move her hands toward Kikyo's sash and unties it and loosens the kimono she is wearing and revealing her bare chest. Kikyo can feel the cool air brushing through her breasts and shudders from the slight chill. Kagome then warms her up by softly groping her breasts that are between a C to D cup sizes.

Kikyo moans by the soft warm touch of Kagome's hands that are massaging them. She brought her body closer to Kagome's to share the warmth. Kagome mover her left knee and brushes it between Kikyo's legs, this Kikyo break the kiss and gasp while her face is now redder than an apple.

"Are you a virgin, Kikyo?" asked Kagome

"H-Hai…I was saving myself for Inuyasha" moaning Kikyo while eyes are close, her cheeks blushed up and mouth slightly drooling.

"Your first time is a special one" said Kagome "especially with the one you love. Don't worry I won't take your virginity because it belongs to Inuyasha"

"But he and I can't be together" said Kikyo "and I don't want to remain a virgin"

"You won't be" said Kagome as she kisses Kikyo and lay her down on the bed and pulls down her Hakama pants. "Inuyasha and I will find a way to count this curse and you'll mate with him. I wouldn't mind sharing"

With Kikyo naked, Kagome strips herself and crawls on top of her. Kikyo is now getting nervous as she hadn't has sex before, especially with the same gender. Despite her stern serious persona as a Priestess, she has a vulnerable side that she kept hidden.

"Just relax" said Kagome with a smile "relax and enjoy"

"Hai" said Kikyo before she gets a kiss from Kagome.

While the 2 kiss, Kagome grope Kikyo's breast with her left arm, her right hand massages Kikyo's left ass cheek and her pussy rubs onto Kikyo's. They broke their kiss and Kagome starts kissing and sucking on Kikyo's neck.

"Ah…Kagome" moans Kikyo

"You can fanaticize Inuyasha doing this to you" said Kagome "Imagine it, go on"

"O-Okay" said Kikyo when Kagome rolls her on all fours and moves her fingers toward her pussy.

"Do you play with yourself when the thought of Inuyasha, Kikyo?" asked Kagome as her fingers slowly massage Kikyo's pussy.

"No…fornication is forbidden for a Priestess" moaned Kikyo "so is…ah…masturbation"

"Then let me help you" said Kagome until she whispers "Just fantasize about Inuyasha."

"Okay" said Kikyo until she starts moaning in pleasure when Kagome's fingers are entering her pussy, groping her left breast and kissing her neck. This sensation is new for the resurrected priestess and loves it. "Ah…Inuyasha"

She thinks about Inuyasha when Kagome is pleasuring her, the thought of the InuOverlord makes her ecstatic and horny. Kagome felt her fingers getting wet already and pulls them out while Kikyo starts playing with herself with Inuyasha in her thoughts, Kagome smirks when she saw Kikyo act like this and crawls around her and towards her legs. Kagome pushes Kikyo down on her back and spreads open her legs. Kikyo is confused until she felt Kagome's tongue lapping onto her wet folds.

She gasped at the sensation and tight grabbed hold of the bed sheets. Her face goes red and her eyes are closed tightly as the sensation is too much for her to handle. She gasps loudly as Kagome found her most sensitive spot; she shudders in ecstasy and feels the pleasure flow through her body.

"Ah…" moans Kikyo as she then came all over Kagome's face and her head lands onto the pillow. Kagome lick off the juice off her face and moans at the taste. Then she crawls towards Kikyo and snuggles into her. She noticed that her stomach is a bit swelled up and slightly heavy, but she ignores it and falls asleep next the Kikyo. Both of them dreaming of them with Inuyasha together.

Back to Inuyasha

Back in the forest, the 3 dark warriors are in a complicated situation. Jupiter is under an impregnable barrier made of Pure Grace and it can disintegrate any malevolent being that tries to get close. Also they are trapped inside the forest as a second barrier surrounds the entire area of the forest. That's not the worst part, right now the 3 and their Evolved Soldiers are surrounded by many Tenshi under Jupiter's command.

"_Destroy them_" said Jupiter telepathically

The Tenshi obeys and charges at the InuOverlord and his allies.

"Attack" yells Inuyasha to the Evolved

"Hai" said the Evolved as they charge with their blade-arms primed for the kill.

"About fucking time that we kill some Tenshi" said Naruto as he channels his demonic chakra and gets cloaked in it.

"I agree" said Mercer as he turns his hands into long razor sharp claws. He pounces on a Tenshi and starts tearing it into shreds.

Naruto pulls out a pair of Tri-pronged kunai and tosses near the Tenshi, the Tenshi assumed Naruto missed until he vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared to tear off their heads.

Inuyasha hacks through the Tenshi and tries to break through the Barrier with his Wind Scar, but the barrier remains intact and not a scratch was made on it.

Mercer continues to tear through the Tenshi with his claws until a few Tenshi plunged their weapons into him. Mercer crouches on one knee and lower his head. A Tenshi assumed that Mercer is defeated until it meets its demise as Mercer sharply lifted his head with a smirk on his face and grabbed the Tenshi's head while tendril wraps around the other Tenshi.

He then tears them up into pieces and consumed them into his body. Then he starts to see visions, memories of the Tenshi he just devoured.

Tenshi 1's Memory

Tenshi 1: I can't believe I had to follow orders with a Pagan God and not be at the battle field in Makai. Why do I have to guard those stupid Power Node that powers up the Barrier. Oh man I am bored…

Tenshi 2's Memory

Tenshi 2: Power Node all around the Forest…not sure this forest is the best place to position them. They are fragile…

Tenshi 3's Memory

Tenshi 3: Hiding the Nodes in those old Pagan Temples could be the appropriate thing to do. Those Temple are guarded by those Elven Spirits and are booby trapped.

Tenshi 4's Memory

Tenshi 4: Jupiter-sama said we need 6 Node in total to power a Barrier this big?

Tenshi 1: Why only 6?

Tenshi 4: Don't talk back, just do as you're told

Tenshi 1: (Mumbles) asshole

Tenshi 4: What was that?

Tenshi 1: Nothing

Back to Mercer

_So the barriers have a power source, 6 nodes huh? _Thought Mercer until he signals the Evolved who just finished killing off the Tenshi; the Evolved bows to Mercer.

"You called us, sir?" said one of the Evolved

"I need you to find the Power Nodes that is powering the barrier" said Mercer "We need to get through that barrier and kill that Tenshi."

"Hai" said the Evolved

"Where are the Nodes?" said one of the Evolved

"In the old temple ruins somewhere in the forest" said Mercer

"We know where they are" said the other Evolved "Leave it to us"

"Then make haste" said Mercer until a Tenshi approaches him and gets bisected by Mercer's blade-arm. "GO!"

"Hai" said the Evolved as they scatter to destroy the Nodes that are powering up the barriers.

"_You cannot defeat me in this form, I have the power of nature!" _said Jupiter/Oberon _"Your effects are in vain"_

"Seriously he is starting to piss me off" said Inuyasha while thick vines spouts out and lashes at the Inu-Overlord. Also Giant Venus Flytraps sprout out to devour him. "And so are these bloody weeds he keeps growing."

"Tell me about it" said Naruto as he dodges a flytrap's maw and beheads it. "Mercer! We need some help here"

"Already one it" said mercer as he then sprouts out Tendrils and destroys everything around him, Inuyasha and Naruto. This corrupted a 20 feet radius of the forest and everything in that area is infected and dying. "I sent a Squad of Evolved to destroy the Nodes"

"Nodes?" said Inuyasha

"The barrier's power source" said Mercer "it won't take long until the barrier diminishes"

"Excellent" said Inuyasha with a smirk as he glares at the sleeping Elf around the barrier.

Main Head Quarters

Kagome has got a rude wakening when she feels nauseous and rushed to the bathroom where she vomited into the toilet. She was glad that the tower has working plumbing as she flushed the contents of her stomach down the drain. Then she starts getting cramps on her stomach and starts crying in pain.

"AHH!" cried Kagome as she clutches on to her slightly bloated stomach. She didn't notice her body since she was normally wearing Kimonos.

Her crying woke Kikyo and alerted everyone in the Tower.

"Kagome, are you alright" said Kikyo with concern as she kneels to her.

"My stomach…it hurts" said Kagome in pain

Gina rushed towards Kagome and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You do have a temperature" said Gina

"What's wrong with her" said Yura

"I don't know" said Gina as she wraps the bed sheet around Kagome and carries her. "I'll take her home in the Modern Era; her mother will call the doctors to check her"

"I hope she'll be fine" said Yuyami

"She will" said Gina with a concern but assured smile "I think it's nothing serious."

Gina leaves the room with Kagome in her arms, Kikyo is concerned about Kagome. Because Inuyasha will be heartbroken if anything bad would happen to her.

"Please be fine, Kagome" said Kikyo

Back to Inuyasha

The Inu-Overlord continues to fight off the Tenshi and the forest itself under the command of Jupiter/Oberon. But while they fight, the Evolved reached the Nodes and starts destroying them to weaken the barrier around Jupiter/Oberon.

"Sir, Evolved 1 states that one node is destroyed" said Mercer as he just got a telepathic feedback from Evolved 1; then a next feedback from Evolved 2 and 3. "2 and 3 destroyed 2 more nodes."

"That leaves only 3 left" said Naruto

"Actually 2 left" said Mercer "Evolved 4 just destroyed one more node…wait. One is left"

"Remind me to reward them for working so fast" said Inuyasha

"Will do" said Mercer until the Barrier shatters "The barrier is gone"

"I can see that" said Inuyasha as he charges at Jupiter/Oberon he plunges his hand into the Elf's body, forcing the Tenshi to leave. Oberon is dead but Jupiter is still alive. "Damn it, I missed"

"_Damn you, you will rue the day you dare challenge me" _said Jupiter until tendrils wraps around him and slams him onto the ground.

"Shut up" said Mercer as the tendril comes from him. "You're annoying"

Mercer then drags Jupiter towards him while the Tenshi tries to escape.

"_Stay back, he told me about you and saw what you did to my brothers." _Said Jupiter now consumed with fear. _"STAY BACK!"_

"Dinner time" said Mercer as he starts ruthlessly beating up Jupiter into a pulp and consuming his Tenshi flesh. Then suddenly Mercer can feel a surge of electricity flowing through him and roars in both pain and overwhelming glee as he sent lightning to strike the trees and setting them ablaze. Mercer gained Jupiter's power to manipulate electricity. "Whoa, that was overwhelming"

"Yeah…funny that bastard doesn't just use that power to zap us" said Naruto

"Maybe he doesn't want to burn his precious trees" said Inuyasha

Everyone laughs at this until the grace in the forest starts to diminish and Youki starts to flow around. Corrupting the trees, the animals and the water; the trees are now twisted and bare, no leaf sits on those gnarly branches and no longer are they the colour or burnt umber as they are now blue-grey.

The Animals such as the deer, rabbits and birds turned bloodthirsty and carnivorous and also cannibalistic. And the water source of the forest such as streams, ponds and small rivers are now acidic and boiling, killing off live dwelling the water such as frogs, fish, insects and birds.

Oberon's corpse is getting merged by a tree and the nightmares he dreams turns to reality.

The forest that was once filled with peace, light and tranquillity is now dark, dank, corrupted. Nice place for a picnic, don't you agree?

"Well…isn't this nice?" said Inuyasha "How about he rest here for a while and then return home?"

"Why not" said Naruto

"Okay" said Mercer "it's better than the plagued up villages I dwell on"

Modern Era: Higurashi Shrine

Kagome is bedridden and fast asleep; her mother called the doctor to check up on her and her condition is not serious. Anyway the doctor explains this to Gina and Kagome's mother.

"She's just got a minor stomach ache" said the doctor "She must have eaten something that caused it but she'll be fine in a day or 2"

_I need to remind myself to punish those bloody imps for cooking Lady Kagome's supper incorrectly _thought Gina

"Also…I checked her for any symptoms and noticed that her stomach is bloated up." Said the Doctor "tell me, does she get nauseous occasionally?"

"A bit, yeah" said Gina

"Irregular vomiting?" said the Doctor

"Yeah, why are you asking me this?" said Gina

"It's a theory but I need to be sure" said the Doctor "anyway I'll best be off"

"Thank you doctor" said Kagome's mother

"Just doing my job" said the Doctor as he leaves the Shrine, when he exits the shine his eyes turn yellow with no pupils. "Well isn't this a surprise, we might have a Prince or a Princess but I need to be sure. Don't worry Lady Kagome; what I'll bring to you is excellent news. You too, Lord Inuyasha"

Unaware of the Doctor, the Winchester Brothers were eavesdropping on him in the corner of the street.

"Azazel is in league with the InuOverlord?" said Sam

"Assume so" said Dean "He was interested in you, Sammy"

"That's all in the past" said Sam

"You mean the future, this is the 90s still" said Dean "I would still be in my teens right now"

"You're still in your late 20s, Dean" said Sam

"Whatever" said Dean.

Later: Mizuno Residence

Ami is in her bedroom, fast asleep on the desk when she was in the middle of her studies and homework from Cram School. She is moaning and moving her body to get comfortable, comfort shown on her face as she is having a dream: A dream about the InuOverlord himself.

Ami's dream

Unlike the other dreams of him murdering Ami's family and friends and brutally raping her. This dream is different, a strange yet unusually wonderful dream. She dreams of herself lying in a king-sized bed in a dark gothic room. The only lighting is the candles releasing intoxicating incense. She is wearing nothing but navy blue lingerie and a collar around her neck.

But she is not alone as a pair of hands with sharp nails caresses her bare skin and warm lips touching her neck. Ami laid back her head to get a glace of silver hair and golden eyes with slit pupils. The Inu-Overlord is behind her and is completely naked; Ami's eyes scan the Inu-Overlord's body from to his head to his toes. His body is flawless and even rivals a god, his strong arms embrace the azure haired teen and she feels safe around them. Ami turns her body and her lips touch Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha unclip Ami's bra and tosses it aside, Ami's bust size is a B cup but they are developing. He places his hands on the pair and starts massaging them while his cock starts teasing her panty clad pussy. Ami moans lowered her eyes in pleasure as she lets the Inu-Overlord pleasure her. Their lips touch together and they kiss hungrily, the pleasure is overwhelming and extreme that Ami couldn't help but soak up her panties.

Inuyasha caught a whiff of Ami's arousal and stops what he was doing he then place her on her back and move his face near her soaking panties. He smells it and pulls them off with his teeth, he tosses them away and starts licking her wet pussy. Ami gasped, her face turned red and her eyes closed as the InuOverlord's tongue inserts her. Inuyasha starts eating her pussy up, Ami starts playing with her breasts as she is getting horny.

Inuyasha continues this until Ami came again with a scream of ecstasy and bliss. But he far from over as he crawls over to Ami and is on top, his cock is seeping out precum and is throbbing. Ami looked down to Inuyasha's hard long cock nearly touching her pussy. She blushes prepares herself for entry…

RUMBLE!

Mizuno Residence

Ami woke up when her mobile phone starts rumbling, she grumbles and picks up her phone.

"H-Hello?" said Ami answering the phone "Oh, hi Usagi-chan…on sorry I can't come around tonight, I have homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow"

Ami hung up and yawned, then she noticed something wet between her legs, she look down and sees her pyjama bottoms are wet.

"Oh men...don't tell me I wet myself" said Ami as she pull down her bottoms and noticed something. It wasn't urine, it's something else. She blushed at this and remembered the dream she had which made her shocked and blushed even more. "No…I couldn't have, oh no, no, no, no. it's impossible. I couldn't"

Thought of Inuyasha flashes into her mind and also the scenes of the dream too. Ami blushes at this and shivers at this, she crawls into the corner of her bed and curls up into a ball. That dream is still in her mind, Inuyasha making love to her…that's impossible. He is a malevolent being and she is a super hero, can both of them even do something like this. No, it's impossible…is it?

This worries Ami about that dream, she was about to be fucked by the InuOverlord, not raped by him because there is a difference. I loved it, every bit of the dream she loved and now she feels horny about it and starts masturbating.

_I shouldn't he doing this, I can't have thoughts about the InuOverlord and his sexy body and his massive…No, Ami stop it. You are Sailor Mercury, defender of the innocent and the InuOverlord is my enemy. My handsome, strong, sexy enemy with his flawless body and his long massive…NO, NO NO_ thought Ami as she tries to fight off the forbidden desire of being mated by the InuOverlord. She is Sailor Mercury and she's a hero, she cannot allow Inuyasha to seduce her but with the thought of him, it can be complicated.

"AH!" screamed ecstatically as she came on the bed sheets, still had Inuyasha in her thoughts. "This is wrong, so wrong but feels good. I…I need to clear my head and hopefully forget this ever happened"

Ami got dressed and leaves her bedroom; she decided to take a walk to clear her thoughts.

_It cannot be done _thought Ami

Feudal Era

On the Cliffside, 2 figures were watching the forest that Inuyasha, Mercer and Naruto where in being corrupted. The first figure is a bald dark-skinned man about in his late 30s in a black coat, navy blue pants, grey shirt and black boots. With him is a young man that looked in his late Teens, he has spiky raven hair but has 2 fox ears on top of his head. He has a gnenetic mutation on his eyes as his left eye is blue while his right eye is red with 3 tomoes around the pupil. He wears a black cloak and a fox mask on his head.

"So he's in there?" said the dark skinned man

"Hai" aid the Raven haired teen "So are out targets"

"When do we attack?" asked the dark skinned man

"When we've given the signal from our host" said the Teen when his right eye glows red with 3 tomoes circling the pupil. "You know the plan"

"Once the third one comes, we split them up and the rest is personal" said the Dark skinned man as his hands turn into razor sharp claws. "I waited so long for this and now I can have my revenge"

"And I will fulfil my mission of capturing the descendant of Kurama" said the Teen

Omake: How Naruto met…

Chapter 6: Haku

Winter has come in Konoha, snow has been fallen for weeks and nearly everyone is snowed in. But that doesn't stop them from doing their personal business. Naruto has finished with a mission and heading for the Hokage tower to get another one.

Hokage Tower

Naruto enters the Hokage's office to deliver his mission report to the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto is stained in blood and dirt as he fought many enemy ninjas that tried to get in his way but his succeeded on his mission.

"Status report" said Sarutobi in his professional tone.

"Mission accomplished" said Naruto as he places a bloodstained bag "traitor has been terminated"

"And the body?" said Sarutobi

"Burned" said Naruto

"I'm sure he didn't give you trouble" said Sarutobi

"Not really" said Naruto "it was easy"

"But you're covered in blood and dirt?" said Sarutobi

"Tenshi trouble" said Naruto bluntly

"I see" said Sarutobi "anyway, I've got another mission for you and you'll be accompanied by Haku"

"Haku?" said Naruto

"That's right" said Sarutobi. A blizzard is coming and Haku will help you travel through it"

"With all due respect, Jiji but why in a blizzard" asked Naruto

"Because I've just got a message from the Mayor of Nami" said Sarutobi "You remember Inari?"

"That little runt who thinks heroes don't exsist?" said Naruto

"That's right, he's no longer a child" said Sarutobi

"Figures, it's been 50 years since we last met" said Naruto "So what's the problem?"

"His village is been terrorized by bandits and requests that you would assist them" said Sarutobi

"Well I not a hero type of person but I'll do it for old time's sake" said Naruto

"Thank you" said Sarutobi "you'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Will do" said Naruto as he leaves the office

Next Day: Nami

Naruto and his partner Haku Yuki Momochi ventures through the harsh blinding blizzard to Nami; they reached what appears to be a bridge. Naruto remembered this bridge as it is was his very first C rank mission. Also where he met Haku and her adoptive father: the Mist Demon Zabuza Momochi; Naruto noticed the sad look on Haku's face and he understands why. This is the place where Zabuza died when he was betrayed by his client, a greedy Daimyo that was controlling this land until a brave architect named Tazuna constructs a bridge to open up trade routes for the village which threatened the Daimyo's reign.

Naruto remembered that day like it was yesterday, where Zabuza ended that traitorous bastard and sent him to hell.

Flashback: 50 years ago

Zabuza is trapped and retrained by Kakashi's wolves and now defenceless. Kakashi prepares to kill the Mist Demon with his jutsu _**Chidori**_. He charges at Zabuza for the kill until Haku suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi to block him. The Wolf Hanyou couldn't make it on time to stop but luckily Naruto appeared to stop Kakashi's attack and saved both Haku and Zabuza.

"Why Naruto?" said Kakashi

Naruto turns to the Mist Demon and his Yuki-onna partner.

"You've been deceived" said Naruto as the mist clears up and reveals the Daimyo and his mercenary army.

"Well, well, well" said the Daimyo named Gato "Looks like the big bad Mist Demon failed to kill a measly human. No matter, you are expendable and hoped that you die by those ninjas anyway.

Men, give that demon's head and his bitch, she would make an excellent concubine"

The mist demon growls as the greedy human betrayed him and halt his battle against Naruto's sensei Kakashi.

"Looks like our battle has ended, Kakashi" said Zabuza

"I agree" said Kakashi as he focuses on the mercenaries.

Zabuza turns to Naruto

"I appreciate you warning us, Gaki" said Zabuza "and saving my daughter's life"

"No problem" said Naruto

"You're name is Naruto, is it?" said Zabuza

"That's right" said Naruto

"The descendent of the Great Kurama Yoko" said Zabuza "and son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Yes?" said Naruto

"I never expected to meet you, gaki" said Zabuza "do me a favour. Watch over Haku for me"

"Huh?"

"Zabuza-sama, wait?" Haku protests as she knew what her master/father is going to do.

"Haku…when I saw you, you were just a street urchin using your demon powers to steal food from markets. I took you in, trained you, nursed you back to full strength and helped find your hidden potential. You I'm glad to call you my daughter, but now let me as a father protect you to the end." Said Zabuza as tears seep out from his eyes. "We live in a nation plague in war, famine, pestilence and death caused by greedy bastards like that human; so it's time for me to personally send him to Hell. Hey kid"

"Yeah" said Naruto

"Remember what I said, watch over Haku for me" said Zabuza as the mist covers the area and charges at the Mercenary army.

After the battle against Kakashi, Zabuza's strength diminished and weakened him. So he blindly kills and let blades inflict him while he approaches to the fleeing Daimyo.

"It's just you and me, Gato" said Zabuza with a sadistic and demonic tone in his voice. "Time to pay your debt, human. Your SOUL IS MINE!"

Flashback ends

Zabuza died that day, but before he did he killed that Daimyo and scared off the remaining Mercenary army away. Naruto gave him a proper burial and gave Haku his condolences that day. It was a tragic day and he experienced what it means to be a ninja through the death of the Mist Demon Zabuza Momochi.

Zabuza's grave

Naruto and Haku visited Zabuza's grave first to pay their respects to him. Naruto wrapped his arm around Haku to comfort her as she stares at the grave of Zabuza with blade used as a Tombstone. 50 years has past for those 2 and they started to fall in love back then.

Flashback: 20 years ago

30 years past since the death of Zabuza and Haku is watching the full moon outside while sitting under a bare tree. It is was snowing and her being a Yuki-Onna the snow is relaxing for her.

"Hey Haku"

Haku turns to see Naruto, she blushes at him and smiles sweetly.

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Haku

"Still thinking about Zabuza?" said Naruto sadly  
>"Hai" said Haku "I do miss him"<p>

"I know what you mean" said Naruto "I remember when I lost my mother, I was still young, 13 years of age. A group of villagers attacked because I was responsible for the death of my father, the Yondaime Hokage. She fought then off until her death, I was about to die until Sarutobi and an ANBU squad came to stop them. Her last words to me were "Don't cry, it's alright. I will always be with you". And she is right, because she is always with me, in my heart"

"That sounds beautiful" said Haku "so Zabuza-sama will be always with me"

"Hai" said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said Haku smiling at the Fox Hanyou

"You're welcome" said Naruto

They stare at each other for a few second until they start kissing and both embraced in each other's arms.

Flashback ends

Naruto and Haku reached the end of the bridge to be greeted by a man in his late 50s. Naruto mistook him as that old bridge builder until he realised that Tazuna died of old age and that old man is wearing a familiar bucket hat.

"Hey Inari" said Naruto

"Hello Naruto" said the old man known as Inari as he shook his hand "welcome back to Nami"

"I see that you're the mayor here now" said Naruto

"For 30 years now" said Inari "Thank you for responding"

"Anything for an old friend" said Naruto "I see that you have a bandit problem"

"Hai" said Inari "guards spotted a few camps not far from here"

"And you want me to dispose of them" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Inari "sorry if it's any trouble"

"There is no trouble" said Naruto "we're friends are we not?"

"Indeed" chuckles Inari "you must be tired, I prepared a room for you and your friend"

"Thank you" said Naruto as he and Haku follow the old mayor who use to be a young boy with no faith and into a wizened elder with faith in his heart.

Later

It is night and Naruto and Haku are in their room making out in the same bed. The moonlight coming out of from the window is the only light source that reveals them together naked on the bed, their body close together with Naruto on top of Haku and their lips touching. Naruto slowly thrusts inside Haku whilst they kiss passionately and romantically. Silhouettes of snowflakes cover the Kitsune and the Yuki-onna.

"Naruto-kun" moans Haku passionately as feels him inside her, her arms embrace around him and shares his warmth on her cold skin. Since she is a Yuki-onna, she is cold as the snow outside but Naruto doesn't care as he is a Kitsune Hanyou. They continue to kiss again and embrace closely to one another. "Naruto-kun, ahh"

"Let it out, just relax and let it out" said Naruto as he kissed her cheek.

"Hai" said Haku as she then moans out loud and releases her juices, lubricating Naruto's cock and her inner walls. Haku turns her head to rest while Naruto continues and kisses her neck. "I feel tired, Naruto-kun"

"Rest, my snowflake" said Naruto "Just rest and feel the pleasure flow through you"

"Hai" said Haku as she then rests and let Naruto continue

Morning

Morning has past and is still snowing, but the Kitsune Hanyou and his Yuki-onna partner are not worried about that because it's the best opportunity to strike the Bandit camps outside Nami.

"You ready, Haku?" said Naruto

"Hai" said Haku as she puts on her mask, Naruto remembered that mask as she wore it when she fought be Zabuza's side. "let's go"

"Right" said Naruto as he and Haku leaves the village to dispose of the bandits that are terrorizing Nami.

Unaware of them that the spirit of the fallen Mist Demon watches them cross the bridge to slaughter the bandits, Zabuza's spirit smile as he saw Haku grown up into a beautiful and deadly Yuki-onna.

"Give them hell" said Zabuza's spirit before he vanishes into the wind, like a mist clearing up.

**End of Chapter 20**


	22. Chapter 21

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 20: One Dark Family Reunion

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

A group of horse ridden Bandits are riding across the sunset, they just raided a village and killed the villagers that once resided there.

"Hurry up men" said the Leader of the Bandits "The sun is setting and Demons lurk in these lands"

"Sir, look there, in the road" said One of the bandits

The Bandit Leader looks afar to see a figure in a white and red kimono with black armour and long silver hair.

"A demon?" said a Bandit

"Nay, tis a man" said the Bandit Leader "and with some nice armour too. Let's kill him"

But before the bandits could react, the said person lifts up his left arm and reveals a blue demonic arm and charges at the Bandits and decapitates them and their horses with only one swing of his arm. The light reveals the man's face and that man is none other than Sesshomaru. Due to his arm chopped off by Inuyasha from their last encounter, he had it replaced with a Demon arm from a Demon he killed.

"Excellent work, Lord Sesshomaru" said Jaken, Sesshomaru's minion lackey. "I knew that Oni arm did the work"

"You think so?" said Sesshomaru

"I know so, I'm glad it was a great replacement for your…ACK" said Jaken before Sesshomaru kicked him in the face

"Are you blind or just stupid, Jaken" said Sesshomaru as he ripped of the demon arm and showed it that it's slowly decomposing and damaged easily "This arm is useless, give me abetter arm or I'll turn you to mush"

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru" said Jaken as he sighed _This is that bastard Inuyasha's fault, if he hadn't disarm Lord Sesshomaru then any of this wouldn't have happened._

_And not to mention that human whore he has for a mate, I mean, where's his Demon pride? Having a human for a Mate, sure the late Inu no Taisho has one but this is…grrr. Oh well at least Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't fall for a human like those 2._

Sesshomaru is reminiscing the day of his defeat by Inuyasha and was humiliated by him. It boils his demon blood violently and will not tolerate being defeated by a Hanyou.

_This Sesshomaru will not accept defeat by a Hanyou and will I ever let him remain as the Inu-Overlord. That title is rightfully mine._ Thought Sesshomaru

"Family trouble, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru and Jaken instantly turn to see who said that, it is a man in a white Baboon Pelt with a Green Baboon Skull used as a mask.

"Forgive me for being nosy but I think I can be of assistance" said the person.

"And what would a Tenshi like you can do to assist this Sesshomaru?" asked Sesshomaru suspiciously

"Well you and I share a common foe" said the Tenshi "I too despise Inuyasha and I love to see him dead. So can help you get even with that thief"

"And how, would I say, can you help me?" said Sesshomaru

"I noticed that you are missing an arm" said the Tenshi as he presents a fresh severed arm to Sesshomaru "You can use this arm instead"

"Are you trying to mock Lord Sesshomaru?" said Jaken "that's a Human arm?"

"Indeed" said the Tenshi "But embedded in this arm is a Shikon Jewel Shard. With its power you can use it to wield the Tetsusaiga that you once failed to wield"

Then suddenly 2 figures come out from the woods, both of them not fazed by the pile of corpses made by Sesshomaru. The first is a raven haired teen and a bald dark skinned man.

"Ah, you both arrived" said the Tenshi "good. Then it is done"

"What do you mean?" said Sesshomaru

"Accompanying the Inu-Overlord are 2 men that we were searching for years" said the raven haired teen with his left eye flashing red.

"You bear the Sharingan on your left eye" said Sesshomaru "and you smell like former Kyuubi. You must be Menma Uchiha Namikaze"

"That's right" said the teen named Menma as he then turns to the bald dark skinned man "and this is James Heller"

"Hn" said Heller

"Forgive him, he's not much of a talker" said Menma

"Likewise" said Sesshomaru

"Well since you three are all acquainted, I'll leave you all to continue on your vengeance" said the Tenshi as he then turns away.

"Wait" said Sesshomaru, making the Tenshi stop. "Who are you to help us?"

"Forgive my lack of manners" said the Tenshi "Call me…Naraku"

Dark Tower

The mistresses of the Inu-Overlord are getting worried about Kagome. They all know that she is pregnant and worried that the unborn child's health. Kikyo left the Tower in case Inuyasha would return early than expected and cannot risk her bumping into him and activating the curse, also she is no longer useful as she helped Kagome train and now it's time for her to depart.

"I hope Kagome is fine" said Yura

"I'm sure she's fine" said Yuyami "no doubt in her Era, the doctors is more advanced than here."

"I hope sure" said Miruku

Then suddenly Gina returns from the Modern Era with news, the mistresses ran toward her to know of Kagome's condition.

"Is Kagome alright" asked Yuyami

"She'll be fine" said Gina "just a minor stomach ache and I think the doctor suspects that Kagome is pregnant."

"Well only Inuyasha doesn't know about this" said Yuyami "do you think he'll love the idea of being a father?"

"Undoubtedly" said Gina "what wouldn't please him more than having an heir for his evil reign. Well…I'd say a few more heirs"

"What are you saying?" said Yura

"Well" said Gina as she blushes as she averts her eyes away from the mistresses. Then Yuyami gasped as she realised.

"You mean that you…"

"Hai" said Gina

"And is Inuyasha…"

"Hai" said Gina

"Oh my" said Yuyami "How long have you been…?"

"A couple of weeks" said Gina

"So how long has Kagome been pregnant?"

"A few of months" said Gina "that's what the doctor said when he returned to check up on Kagome.

(Flashba…er forward?: 500 years later)

Kagome's house

"Well I have some good news" said the doctor to Kagome "You are a few months pregnant"

Kagome is not really surprised and neither is Gina but Kagome's mother and grandfather are.

"She's what?" said Kagome's grandfather

"She's pregnant" said the Doctor

"When did this happen" asked Kagome

"Remember when I fell in that well?" said Kagome "well he and I fell in love with each other and…made love"

"Does he know?" asked Kagome's mother

"I wanted to surprise him" said Kagome

"Well I'll return in weekly to check up on you, Ms Higurashi" said the Doctor "just get some rest, eat healthy and drink plenty of fluids."

"Will do, thank you doctor" said Kagome

"Just doing my job" said the Doctor as he leaves the bedroom, when no one was looking his eyes turned yellow and an evil smirk appears on his face. "I'll see you later"

"I'll be off to inform the girls" said Gina as she kissed Kagome on the cheek "you get some rest"

"What about Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"I'll tell him that you got home sick and want to spend the some time with your family and also catch up on your schoolwork"

"Thanks" said Kagome smiling at the Daiyokai

(Flash-forward ends)

"So she'll be back later then?" said Yura

"That's right" said Gina "So there is nothing to worry about"

"Phew, that's was a relief" said Hikari "So what now?"

"We wait, I suppose" said Yura "Wait for Inuyasha to return"

Meanwhile at the forest

After the defeat of Jupiter, Inuyasha and his 2 allies and small Squad of Evolved Soldiers created by Mercer's viral attacks are leaving the forest because they got what they are after and nothing else is needed in those now corrupted woods.

Inuyasha is reading the contents of the scroll he obtained; the scroll contains a map of Asia including Japan with red Xs on them to locate the Blood and Mana runes for the Tower.

"Damn…looks like I had to travel the entire Continent to search for those runes" said Inuyasha "this may take a while"

"You want us to assist you" said Mercer

"Nah, it'll be alright" said Inuyasha "There is no rush"

"That's right, we live longer than Humans so we have plenty of time to spare" said Naruto

Then suddenly an explosion erupted in front of them and forced them to split up and sent them flying far away from each other. Naruto lands near a river, Mercer back into the forest and Inuyasha crashes near a mountain. The 3 are separated and now trapped by a demonic barrier.

"What the hell happened?" said Inuyasha as he got up on his feet and noticed that Naruto and Mercer are not with him. "Naruto? Mercer? "Guy? Where are you?"

"They won't come for you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looks up to see Sesshomaru on his two headed dragon Ah-un

"Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha venomously

Naruto

"*grunt* what just happened" said Naruto as he got up and rubbed his arm. He looks around to see that he is trapped in a barrier. "Damn it, I'm trapped. *sigh* come out whoever you are"

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto turns to see a face he doesn't want to see in his life.

"Menma" said Naruto angrily "you dare show your face around here"

"What's wrong, aren't you happy to see your big brother?" said Menma

"You're not my brother" said Naruto "You're just a bastard son of an Uchiha Whore"

"You dare insult my mother?" said Menma angrily

"That's right, not after that you did to my mother" said Naruto

"That human wench deserved it for seducing our father" said Menma

"They both fell in love with each other" said Naruto "it was your mother that seduced him."

"My mother is the strongest of all the Uchihas, he should be honoured to be mated by the daughter of Madara Uchiha" said Menma

"More like raped" said Naruto

"I will not be insulted anymore" said Menma "Anyway I am not here for a talk"

"Obviously" said Naruto "You're bastard of a grandfather sent you to capture me and imprison me because I am the descendant of Kurama Yoko"

"So you know about that" said Menma

"Many demons I encounter mentioned that I am the descendant of Kurama, King of the Kitsunes and the very first Kyuubi." Said Naruto "Madara thought that having a grandchild with Kurama's powers would make him powerful but he was a fool. Kurama was wise from beyond the grave and made sure that his blood doesn't mix with the Uchiha's."

"It doesn't matter, my Grandfather will have that power and I will give it to him" said Menma

"The hell you are" said Naruto as he unleashed his power and shrouded in demonic energy.

"Such arrogance" said Menma as his Sharingan blazes charges at his half brother.

Mercer

CLANG

Mercer and Heller didn't talk when they confront each other, they just clash their arm blades and commence their fight to the death.

"So tell me, Heller" said Mercer "How did you find me, I left no trace for you to follow"

"I allied myself to the Tenshi" said Heller

"For what, surely you didn't join them voluntarily" said Mercer

"Minerva told me that I can return to Human and bring back my family that you murdered" said Heller

"And you believed them?" said Mercer "Fool, Tenshi or Kami herself cannot bring back the dead or rid you of the plague I injected. You were supposed to join me against that bitch Kami for turning me into THIS!"

Mercer slashed Heller on the chest and infliced a gash on it, but Heller starts to heal the wound and sliced off Mercer's left arm blade.

"You see what I mean" said Mercer as his arm grows back and reforms into a blade. "You and I are monsters…no, not monsters. We are more…we are the next step of human evolution"

"Shut up" said Heller as he swings his blade at Mercer but missed, leaving an opening for Mercer to plunge his blade into Heller's chest but missed his heart.

Mercer then tossed Heller aside and transformed his hands into claws. Heller recovered quickly and transformed his hands into claws also. Mercer and Heller charge into each other, clawing each other like wild beasts. Blood and gore is scattered in the battle field but they keep regenerating their wounds, leaving no scars or any part of their bodies lost.

They jump back and stare at each other while their wounds heal. Bursting out of the ground are mutated animals that got tainted by Heller and Mercer's blood and gore, they all roar beastly and charges at Mercer and Heller. Their battle gets even more interesting.

Naruto

CLANG

CLANG

Naruto and Menma clash their kunai against each other and stare venomously at each other. Naruto's demonic aura flows wildly due to his anger for his bastard of a half brother revealing himself to him. Naruto swings his kunai at Menma but missed thanks to the Sharingan on his left eye. Both of them then pull out a pack of shuriken and toss them at each other while deflecting them heading towards each other.

Naruto dashes to Menma while Menma perform handsigns, he finished his last handsigh and breathes out fire from his mouth. Naruto dodges the flames and clash blades with Menma once again. Both stare at each other and trying to overwhelm one another until they jump back a few feet away from each other.

"You are strong, brother" said Menma "Surely Konoha didn't teach you to fight that well?"

"Makai University, Son Goku was my mentor along with my godfather Jiraiya" said Naruto

"What a coincidence, I went to Makai University as well" said Menma as he charges at his half brother and clash blades with him.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha dodge rolls away from Sesshomaru's poison whip and counters them with his lightning whip. As the 2 whips touch, the energy from them starts to mix and explodes.

BOOM

Inuyasha is temporally blinded from the dust cloud created by the explosion until his dog ears and nose caught Sesshomaru's scent and dodges his sneak attack. As the cloud clears, Sesshomaru is dangerously close to him and suddenly grabbed his wrist with his poisonous claws. The venom on the claws burn Inuyasha's wrist and forces to let go of the Tetsusaiga. With the Tetsusaiga released, Sesshomaru kicks Inuyasha in the stomach and sent him flying into a boulder.

CRASH

Inuyasha grunts in pain and growls at Sesshomaru when his wrist is badly burned by the venom from his half brother's claws. Then something shocking happened, Sesshomaru is now wielding the Tetsusaiga.

"That's impossible" said Inuyasha "How can you wield the Tetsusaiga?"

"Why explain to a corpse" said Sesshomaru as he swung the sword at Inuyasha and the Wind Scar approaches to kill him. Sesshomaru raised his brow that Inuyasha sensed the Wind Scar and dodged it perfectally. "Impressive, you dodged the Wind Scar"

"Using the same technique I use in battle against me is futile" said Inuyasha "and I'll worry about the sword later after I pry it from your cold dead hands"

"You are in mo position to make threats, half breed" said Sesshomaru "You are unarmed and I have the Tetsusaiga"

"And they say I'm arrogant" said Inuyasha as he raise his gauntlet and summons his minions. Browns, Reds, Yellows and Oranges sprout out from the ground to fight for their master.

"Yes master?" said the minions

"Destroy him" commands Inuyasha to his small minion army

"Yes master" said the Minions as they all charge (and flew for the Oranges) towards Sesshomaru.

"Futile" said Sesshomaru as he swung the Tetsusaiga again to perform the Wind scar to instantly eliminate the Minion wave heading towards him. The minions were gone but Sesshomaru didn't predict Inuyasha dashing towards in. "Clever move, brother…but foolish"

Sesshomaru lashes his poison whip at Inuyasha but missed as Inuyasha dodged it and summoned more minions to aid him in battle. The Reds surrounds the Inu Daiyokai and throw a barrage of fireballs at him. Then the Yellows shoot out lighting bolts at him while the Browns and the Oranges circle him and preventing him to escape.

"Enough of this" said Sesshomaru as he unleashes his Youki to create a shockwave to blow the Minions away. Inuyasha is not blown off as his sunk his gauntlet on the rocky ground to stay where he is. Sesshomaru then charges at Inuyasha and swiftly plunged his poisonous hand through his chest. "Father was a fool of making you as his heir. He was also a fool of attempting to make our sister as his heir also"

"L-Leave Gina out of this" said Inuyasha angrily as he caught Sesshomaru by the neck with his gauntlet. "And never insult my father"

"If you respect him that much, then go and confront him when you failed" said Sesshomaru as he then tore off Inuyasha's gauntlet clad hand off his arm.

"AGHHH!" screamed Inuyasha as Sesshomaru tore off his hand and took his Gauntlet.

"The Tetsusaiga and the Gauntlet that command father's armies belong to me" said Sesshomaru as he removes his bloodied hand from the hold in Inuyasha's chest and kicks him down to the ground. "I am the true InuOverlord."

Naruto

CLANG

CLANG

Naruto and Menma continue to clash their blades against each other. Both of them are shrouded by demonic aura that resembles flames but each of them is different colours. Naruto's is dark red/orange while his features are more feral. His eyes are blood red with slit pupils, his fangs and claws are elongated and sharp and his whisker-like marks are darkened and defined. Menma's is black/dark purple and he is covered in an upper section of a giant skeleton hovering over him. Menma's sharingan is bleeding and bloodshot but he is shows the same beastly features as Naruto's as his right eye turned from blue to blood red with a slit pupil.

"**I should've done this before" **said Menma as his voice is more demonic and deadly **"My grandfather warned me not to use this technique but I have no other alternatives"**

"**This ends now, Menma" **said Naruto who too has his voice turned demonic that fits with his beastly features.

"**I couldn't agree more, I can't wait to see you imprisoned and used for our plans" **said Menma

"**I don't know what the Akatsuki is plotting, but I will not let it happen if it involves my imprisonment"** said Naruto as he then performs his Rasengan and charges at Menma

"**Fool. You can't defeat me in this form"** said Menma as he wills the skeletal appendage over him to swing it's giant arm at Naruto. He succeeded and sent Naruto flying toward the other side of the river. Menma reaches out his giant skeletal hand and grabs Naruto. **"Now before I take you to my colleagues, I'll enjoy myself by inflicting agonizing pain onto you. First I will crush your bones…"**

Menma uses his giant skeletal arm to crush Naruto, causing Naruto to scream in pain as his bones are starting to shatter.

"**AGHHHHH!" **screams Naruto in pain

"**HA HA HA, THAT'S RIGHT, SCREAM!" **laughs Menma as he watches Naruto getting crushed by the giant skeletal hands.

"**AGHHHH!" **screams Naruto until the pain is took much for him, despite the other pains he experienced in his childhood after the death of his mother. This is the most worst of them all. Naruto then starts to lose consciousness, his eyes roll right back and droll constantly seeps out from his gaping mouth.

"**Aw, what's the matter?" **said Menma with a mocking tone **"Too much for you, HA you are a joke. You're the great descendent of Kurama, you're a DISGRACE TO THE GREAT KITSUNE KING!"**

Mercer

Mercer and Heller continue their battle in the woods, their arm blades clash and pushing each other to overwhelm one another. The area is covered in their own blood and gore, corroding the trees and plants within the woods either killing them or causing them to mutate. They both roar out battle cries when their arm blades clash roughly and loudly.

CLANG

CLANG

Metallic clangs echoes in the woods as the 2 infected warriors fight. They continue to clash their arm blades before the jump back for them to change their blade arms into other bio-weapons.

Mercer's arms turn into claws and crouches like he is a predator about to pounce on his prey while Heller dons a pair of Hammer-fists. Mercer pounces at Heller to tear him up while Hell prepares to punch him and, if possible, shatter his ribs from the force of his punch. Mercer counters the punch by sinking his left claw into Heller's left fist and swung his right claw at his face.

"Gah" said Heller as massive gashes were on his face by Mercer's claws. Mercer lands onto his feet and cross his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, Heller" said Mercer "You got to do better than that"

"You're right" said Heller as he pulls a smirk which caused Mercer to look confused until a pair of Angelic blade stick out from his chest and widen his eyes in shock.

""W-What" said Mercer as the blades embedded out his chest spouts out chains and binds him tightly. Then he turns his head to see a figure in a European-style clothes and a pair of white wings. It is a Tenshi that struck him from behind but what shocked him is who that Tenshi is.

"Dana?"

Dark Tower: Library

It is peaceful and quiet within the dark tower, the mistresses are minding their own business in the tower library while they wait for Inuyasha, Naruto and Mercer to return. But something is not right as something or someone is missing.

"Hey girls, has anyone seen Gina?" asked Yura

"Come to think of it…no I haven't" said Yuyami "Where is she?"

"I wouldn't worry about it" said Hikari as she sits near the window reading a book. "She's just gone to the Modern Era, check in up on Kagome"

"Oh" said Miruku "I hope she's okay"

"I'm sure she'll be fine" said Yuyami "I think a couple of days in the modern era will do herself a favour. Also for the baby as well"

"What do you think it might be?" said Yura

"I don't know" said Yuyami "I'll just wait and find out"

"Hope it's a girl" said Yura

"That's for Kagome to decide" said Yuyami "and she think she wants a boy"

"YOU wanted it to be a boy" said Yura  
>"and you wanted it to be a Girl" said Yuyami<p>

"Touché" said Yura

Modern Era: Higurashi Shine: Kagome's bedroom

"You're pregnant?"

Back at Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's friends Ayumi, Yuka and Eri came by to see Kagome when they head that she was sick. Also Kagome told them the good news.

"uh huh" said Kagome

"How long did you know about this?" asked Ayumi

"Er…well it was when I came back home…after I met him" said Kagome feeling a bit nervous about telling her friends the truth that she had sex with Inuyasha, the InuOverlord. Her friends would think she is crazy.

"And you think he's the father?" said Yuka

"I don't think, I know he's the father" said Kagome

"How do you know?" said Eri

"Because he's the only one…did it with me" said Kagome blushing when visions of her and Inuyasha naked together in bed, making love with each other.

"So who is he?" said Ayumi "you didn't tell us this mystery man's name"

"No I didn't…because it would feel a bit awkward and crazy if I said his name" said Kagome

"Try us" said Eri

"His name is…Inuyasha" said Kagome

Everyone was quiet at first then the 3 girls started to laugh as they assume Kagome was joking. They laughed for a couple of minutes until they saw Kagome was serious.

"You're serious" said Ayumi

"uh huh" said Kagome

"Then that means that you're the…"said Eri

"Shadow Priestess, yeah" said Kagome

"Well I did notice a strange resemblance in those renaissance paintings" said Yuka

"What renaissance paintings?" said Kagome with confusion?

"don't you know?" said Yuka as she ruffles in her backpack and took out a book called "The Shadow Priestess" We had history toady and learned about the InuOverlord and his bride: the Shadow Priestess. There are pictures of portraits of he made by famous painters from Reinassance Italy and Germany 500 years ago."

"But how is that possible, I never went to Italy" said Kagome

"The real question is: how is it possible for you to even be the Shadow Priestess" said Ayumi

Kagome sighed as she had to confess to her friends.

"I haven't been honest with you guys" said Kagome "do you remember when I explained to you about why I wasn't at school on those 3 days."

"Uh huh?"

"It's was not entirely true" said Kagome "you see…I can time travel"

"Time travel, as in go back in time?" said Yuka

"Uh huh" said Kagome "within the Shrine is a well, I fell in and appear in the Feudal Era. That is where I met Inuyasha…"

"Bounded within a tree until he was freed by a maiden in strange clothing whilst under attack by a Demon" said Ayumi

"How did you…"

"It was in the history books" said Ayumi

"Anyway, I freed him and he saved me from that demon" said Kagome "then something happened…we feel in love and…you the rest"

"Wow…the infamous Inuoverlord is your first love and was your first." Said Yuka. "Tell me, is his handsome?"

"Well he might come to check up on me so you can find out for yourself" said Kagome

"When?" asked Eri

"I don't know" said Kagome "he is busy, he is an Overlord"

"True" said Ayumi until she noticed that it is getting dark and her eyes are starting to flicker red. _Damn it, why now._

"Is something wrong?" asked Kagome as she noticed Ayumi's strange behaviour.

"Yeah" said Ayumi nerviously "why do you ask?"

"It's that you're eyes just turned red a second ago" said Kagome "Is something alright?"

"Well…there is something, but"

"but?" said Kagome

"I'm worried to say it" said Ayumi "if I say it, it might end our friendship and you might think that I'm a freak"

"Ayumi, whatever it is, I will always be your friend" said Kagome "after all, I told you my secret"

"Well true but, I think my one will freak you out" said Ayumi

"Why is that?" said Kagome

"Well you see…I'm not entirely human" said Ayumi

"Not human?" said Kagome "if you're not human…then what are you?"

"I'm a Dhampir" said Ayumi as she the look away "not just a Dhampir, but the daughter of the infamous Dracula"

"But I thought Dracula was just a made up story by Bram Stoker" said Kagome

"No he's not" said Ayumi "you see…my father, who now goes by the name Alucard, was a servant and agent of my mother, the descendant of Abraham Van Hellsing. Before I was born, my mother had many enemies in the Vatican. And to protect me, she and my father…sent me away, far away from Europe. Then I was adopted by a nice Japanese couple and raised me as their own daughter. The memories of my father flowed in my mind when I was 10 and I awoken my vampiric blood. Once a month I feed to control my hunger, but as the years pass I am learning to control it and live like a normal human"

"Wow" said Kagome as she was shocked and amazed at Ayumi's story "that must've been hard to let out, huh?"

"Indeed" said Ayumi

"Well at least you're not the only one with a secret" said Eri "I'm not human either, not fully human. My mother is a werewolf"

"You're a werewolf?" said Kagome

"Half werewolf, actually" said Eri as she then partially transform. Her nails turns to claws, her ears turns pointy, and her brown eyes turn golden, fangs stick out of her lips and a wolf tail pops out of her skirt. "You see, unlike traditional legends of werewolves, I can transform willingly at night and day."

"And what about you, Yuka" said Kagome

"Well mine's a bit freaky" said Yuka

"Oh come on, I'm a Dhampir, Eri's half werewolf and Kagome's the Shadow Priestess" said Ayumi "What could you be that's more freaky that us?"

"I'm an Anti-Christ, a Cambion" said Yuka

"HUH?" said the 3 girls in shock

"My mother was a virgin when she had me" said Yuka "she was possessed by a demon and then she had me. I discovered that I was a Cambion when I was 6, at June 6th. A bunch of bullies were throwing rocks at me at the playground and one struck my face. I got angry at them and wanted them to pay. Then suddenly the jungle gyms came to life and acted like snakes and bound them tightly. They nearly suffocated to death if it weren't for by hesitation. Then there is this one time when that snotty exchange student from Kyoto that picked on you, Kagome. I was angry at her and wished that she would pay. I did and she instantly turned fat and ugly."

"Oh I remember that" said Kagome "that was weird, back then"

"Well, my mother was concerned and sent in a priest to exorcise the demon that possessed me" said Yuka "but out of fear, I sent him on fire and he fell down the window. He left his crucifix and it burns when I got near it. So I threw it away and I felt better."

"Wow, and I thought I'm still delirious from the illness" said Kagome "who knew that my friends were a Dhampir, a Half-Werewolf and a Cambion. Life is just getting more interesting"

"EEK!"

Suddenly Kagome heard Yuka scream and turns to her

"What, what's wrong?" said Kagome until she calmed down to see Yuka holding Gizmo and rubbing her cheek on him.

"He's so CUTE!" said Yuka "What's his name?"

"Gizmo" said Kagome as she watches her friend cuddling her Mogwai.

"He's adorable" said Eri "where did he get him?"

"You remember that old antique shop that burned down?" said Kagome

"Yep" said Yuka

"I got him from there before it burned down" said Kagome "at first he is highly sensitive to light and vulnerable to sunlight"

"But?" said Yuka

"He's fine around the light and can walk around in the day now" said Kagome "but I can't feed him after midnight"

"Why not" said Ayumi

"Er Lady Kagome, can I have a word?" said Brain as he appears out of the window, giving Yuka a scare.

"WHAT IS THAT…THING!" shouted Yuka  
>"That is what will happen if Gizmo eats after midnight" said Kagome "Yuka, this is Brain. Brain, this is Yuka"<p>

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am" said Brain in a gentleman-like tone.

"Likewise" said Yuka

"Anyway, I have what you asked for" said Brain as he gives Kagome a brown envelope. 

"Thank you Brain" said Kagome "You may go"

"Thank you" said Brain as he then jump out of the window and runs into the night.

"Sorry about that" said Kagome "he's works for me"

"How?" said Yuka

"It's because of this" said Kagome as she pulls up he sleeve to show Yuka a fingerless glove with a red jewel. "With this, I control him and those gremlins terrorizing Tokyo"

"You mean you were the one that…"

"Yep" said Kagome

"Now I know now you're the Shadow priestess" said Yuka as she laughs "You're an evil bitch"

"Thanks for that" laughs Kagome while her 3 friends laugh with her.

Dark Tower

Gina is rushing though the corridor with someone, and that person is Satsuki Uchiha, one of Naruto's mates. Her reason of being here is not a casual visit, she came here to alert the mistresses what she sensed. Both of them barged in the library and alerted the mistresses.

"Miruku, Yuyami, come with me" said Gina in a serious tone

"Hai" said Miruku and Yuyami as they sharply stood up and rushes towards the Daiyokai and the Uchiha. "What is it?"

"They're in trouble" said Satsuki as her sharingan blazes and a vortex appears in front of them "We got to hurry"

Gina wasted no time jumping in the vortex and neither did Yuyami and Miruku as they assume that Inuyasha is in danger. Satsuki enters last before the vortex closes in front of them.

Yura and Hikari stayed because they cannot leave the tower unguarded in case of another Tenshi attack and they know they don't need to be told about that.

Mercer

Mercer is coughing out blood and is trying to break free from the chains. He looks up to see the woman he never expected to see. His little sister Dana Mercer, he left her in Asia to escape the Blightlight plague infesting Europe and now she's here assisting Heller. Then he realised that Dana is herself, she is now a vessel of a Tenshi, a former Goddess of War and Wisdom Minerva.

"Damn you…how dare you let my sister get involved" said Mercer

"She asked for this" said Dana/Minerva "She realised that her brother died from the plague, you're an abomination and must be eliminated"

"What about Heller, he is like me" said Mercer

"Heller can be saved" said Dana/Minerva "He'll be reunited with his family once he does his part."

Mercer chuckles at this.

"You told him that you'll bring back his family and turn him back to human" said Mercer before he starts laughing "HA ha ha ha, that's is funny. Heller is infected; he is at the verge of evolution. Look at me, I am the next step of human evolution. I am the next step of this flawed species"

"Blasphemy" said Dana/Minerva

"I speak the truth" said Mercer "and you think I'm the only one that evolved? The funny thing about evolution…that it spreads rapidly"

"What do you mean?" said Dana/Minerva until she and Heller are surrounded by Evolved soldiers. Their blade arms ready for the kill and all of them are hostile. "What is this?"

"This forest is my Hive" said Mercer "I unleashed a viral cloud, infecting the elven population and now they are under my and Lord Inuyasha's control"

"You're breeding an army?" said Dana/Minerva

"That's right" said Mercer as an Evolved appear next to him and cut off the chains. "Now I will consume you and take wha ability you have"

"If you consume me, you'll consume your sister" said Dana/Minerva

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take" said Mercer

"Not this time" said Dana/Minerva before she vanishes in a flash "Heller, Kill them"

"With pleasure" said Heller as his arms transform into claws and charges at Mercer and the Evolved soldiers

Naruto

Naruto is losing consciousness as his ribs are shattering from the spectral skeleton hovering above Menma crushing him. Menma chuckles as he defeated his brother and succeeded on his mission.

"**I did it**" said Menma as he let his Demonic aura diminish. "Oji-sama will be proud that I succeeded"

Then suddenly something swooped through the skeletal hand and took Naruto from Menma's grasp.

"Huh?" said Menma as he turns his head to see that it was a Giant Hawk with red eyes that took Naruto. The Hawk then transforms into a beautiful raven haired girl, she stroke Naruto's cheek softly and then his blonde hair before she sharply turns to Menma with anger and hatred in her red eyes. "Satsuki Uchiha, my dear sweet cousin. How are you?"

"Menma, you will pay dearly for what you did to Naruto-kun" said Satsuki dangerously

"You care for him dearly, Satsuki" said Menma frowning at his cousin "where is you Uchiha pride, you should've join Oji-sama in his plans. He will bring back the Uchiha legacy and make us stronger. It is not too late, join us and surrender the descendant of Kurama to him.

"**I RATHER DIE THAN GIVE NARUTO-KUN TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" **shouted Satsuki as she gets caked in demonic aura and a giant armoured figure appears behind her.

_A perfect Susanoo? _Thought Menma _But only Oji-sama can perform that, I can only do a partial Susanoo and so do Sasuke. Itachi is near of doing a perfect Susanoo but if it weren't for his condition…damn it._

Menma then was sent flying pass the river and hit a tree, then Satsuki's Susanoo grabs him and starts slamming him hard on the ground, and again, and again, and again until a deep crater was made near the river. Menma stands up and growls at Satsuki, he then unleashes his demonic aura and spews out black flames at her. But the flames were countered by another black flame caused by Satsuki. The black flames push against each other until Satsuki's flame overwhelms Menma's.

"Damn it" said Menma as he had no choice but escape and vanished via vortex that he created. "I'll be back"

Satsuki halts her demonic aura and checks up on her Mate, she noticed that Naruto is badly hurt but thanks to his father's power, he is slowly healing rapidly but the process will be slow under his condition.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun" said Satsuki as her face shows a concerned and sad expression but also with relief that Naruto is alive. "I'll take care of you, good thing I learned medical jutsu from Tsunade"

Inuyasha: 10 minutes earlier

While Satsuki was battling with Menma to rescue Naruto, Inuyasha is incapacitated and defeated by Sesshomaru as the Tetsusaiga and the gauntlet is now in the Daiyokai's claws. Sesshomaru puts on the gauntlet with his new human hand and wields the Tetsusaiga.

Power flows through him and he mentally summons the minions.

"Master" said the minions now under Sesshomaru's power.

"That's right, I am your new master" said Sesshomaru "your old one has been defeated and lost his position as InuOverlord. Now here me, minions, and dispose of this hanyou trash"

"Yes master" said the Minions as they then charge at Inuyasha for the kill.

Suddenly the minions were decimated by a fury of lighting bolts and were zapped away (except the Yellows). Sesshomaru looks up to see Gina with Yuyami and Miruku.

"Elder Sister" said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru" said Gina frowning at her little brother before she turns to see her youngest brother in a serious condition. "You will pay for this"

"He was in the way of my ambition, just like you were" said Sesshomaru "I don't know how yo survived that attack 250 years ago but it doesn't matter. You will die just like Inuyasha here"

"I'm…not dead…yet" grunts Inuyasha as he tries to get up but the burning pain from the venom and the hole on his chest is making it complicated.

"Oh, you're the second one that survived that attack I did on our Elder sister" said Sesshomaru "I applaud your strong will but it's futile, the poison will finish you off"

"Yuyami, neutralize the poison" said Gina

"Hai" said Yuyami as she pulls out the Holy Grail and her dagger, she cuts her palm with the dagger and fills the chalice with her blood. The guides the chalice and places it near Inuyasha's lips "drink, Inuyasha. My blood will help stop the poison"

Inuyasha slowly raises his head to the chalice and slowly drinks the blood. The blood isn't special but if any liquid enters the chalice, it enchants the liquid with healing powers. But the chalice has its limits and it is enough to partially heal Inuyasha.

"You're prolonging the inevitable, Gina" said Sesshomaru as he then mentally commands the remaining minions "Minions, kill them"

"Yes master"

"Miruku" said Gina

"Hai" said Miruku as she stood in front of Gina and took off her sutra beads around her wrist to unleash her Wind Tunnel. The minions then gets sucked up by Miruku's wind tunnel up and into oblivion. Sesshomaru plunges the Tetsusaiga into the ground to stay where he is, he stares at the priestess and frowns.

_So that's the priestess that Tenshi was talking about _thought Sesshomaru as he remembered what the Tenshi Naraku talked about.

(Flashback)

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must warn you about someone" said Naraku "Your brother as a priestess with a curse I placed on her family and she will be a nuisance to you in the future"

Naraku then gives Sesshomaru a strange glowing golden orb

"What is this?" said Sesshomaru

"Something that will help you if that certain priestess comes to stop you" said Naraku "I assure you that with that orb, you will be fine against her"

(Flashback ends)

_So if I use this…_ thought Sesshomaru as he takes out that orb and tosses it in the air and gets dragged by the winds of the Wind Tunnel _it will stop her_

The Orb then cracks and reveals a swarm of strange Tenshi that resemble cherub heads with wings with a slightly bigger one with a head of a bearded old man.

"Miruku, stop" warned Yuyami as she knows what those tenshi are.

But it was too late as a few of those Tenshi got sucked up in the Wind Tunnel. Miruku starts to grunt in pain as the wind tunnel stopped and she collapses.

"W-What is happening?" said Miruku in pain as her hand feels like it's on fire.

"You've been poisoned by the Decorations" said Yuyami as she rushes to aid Miruku "They contain a highly concentrated amount of Grace that can kill humans."

"You mean I've been poisoned" said Miruku "but I sucked up many Tenshi with this"

"They are different, the Decoration were created to unleash the concentrated Grace in Demon infested areas" said Yuyami "but I thought they were extinct"

"Extinct?" said Gina

"Killed off because they were rendered too dangerous to be left alive" said Yuyami before she turns to Sesshomaru. "Where did you get that Decoration Hive?"

"Why do you want to know" said Sesshomaru

"I noticed that you have 2 arms, I thought Inuyasha dismembered it weeks ago"

"That is true" said Sesshomaru

"So how did you get that arm and that Hive?" said Yuyami "was it a Tenshi that gave you it? The one cloaked in a baboon pelt?"

"As a matter of fact…yes" said Sesshomaru

_Naraku?_ Thought Inuyasha as he heard that _Sesshomaru allied with Naraku?_

"So you lowered yourself to ask help from a Tenshi" said Gina "and I thought you were a proud Daiyokai"

"I never asked for help, the Tenshi offered me it" said Sesshomaru "he and I have the same grudge."

"And what…grudge does Naraku have against me?" said Inuyasha

"Don't know and don't care" said Sesshomaru

"Enough of this" said Gina as she dras out her sword, the Raisaiga. The Raisaiga's blade sparks out electricity and it flows around it. "You wronged our family and you must pay the price, brother"

"You dare challenge me?" said Sesshomaru

"Still arrogant as always" said Gina before she charges at Sesshomaru "that is the same arrogance that cost you your position as InuOverlord."

"Ironic for our brother" said Sesshomaru

CLANG

"Don't you dare speak foully about Inuyasha" said Gina as electricity flows wildly in her blade and it surges into the Tetsusaiga "he's an excellent Overlord and one day surpass our father and ancestors"

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Gina and Sesshomaru clash blades against each other, just they did 250 years ago before Inuyasha was born. Inuyasha lay there with his head rested on Yuyami's lap while he watches his siblings fight to the death. He tries to get up but can't as the pain is too much for him.

CLANG  
>CLANG<br>CLANG

The 2 Inu Daiyokai continues their battle and the skies get darker as a strorm is brewing up and threatening to unleash booming thunder and lightning.

CLANG

They clash loudly and their blade scrapping on each other while Sesshomaru and Gina stares face to face against each other. Gina then pushes him away and knocks off the Tetsusaiga from his hands. Sesshomaru then dodges Gina's attack and dashes for the Tetsusaiga. But he wasn't aware that it was already taken by Inuyasha but instinctively rushed to it and slashes off his human arm to remove the gauntlet. Sesshomaru as once again literally disarmed by the same Hanyou with the same blade. He then eyes the gauntlet between him and Inuyasha, he tries to reach for it but Inuyasha slams his sword on the ground to stop him.

He then noticed that Inuyasha is unconscious but his will keeps him up on his feet and able him to attack. Sesshomaru knows when he is defeated and stands back.

"Once again, I lost" said Sesshomaru as he looks at his stump of what was his new arm. "Without that arm, I cannot wield the Tetusaiga and possess the Gauntlet"

Then Sesshomaru calls for his pet dragon Ah-un and flies away, leaving Inuyasha unconscious and with victory.

Menma

With the defeat by his cousin Satsuki, Menma was humiliated and wounded. Luckily he has the ability to heal himself since he has Kitsune blood in his veins. He is near a spring and cleans off the blood and dirt on his skin.

"Damn you, Satsuki" said Menma as he wash his face and wet his hair. "I was so close of getting Naruto, I didn't expect her to stop me"

"I couldn't agree more" said a voice, which forced Menma to turn to see who it was that spoke.

"Oji-sama" said Menma as he crouches into a bow to his grandfather, Madara Uchiha "please forgive me, I failed you"

"You didn't fail me" said Madara "you defeated the descendant of Kurama and on the verge of delivering him to me."

"But I didn't bring him to you" said Menma

"I know, but don't worry" said Madara "It seems we do not need him just yet. Return to the lair, we have other plans"

"Hai, Oji-sama" said Menma before Madara vanishes in a swirling black vortex. Menma then transforms into his beast form, a shadowy black Fox, and leaves the area. **"I will be back for you, little brother."**

Heller

Heller is bleeding heavily and Mercer escaped. He growls in anger that he failed once again to kill the murderer of his family and to make matters worse, Mercer has spread the plague and turned the Elves into…well like him.

"Damn you, Mercer" said Heller "I will kill you, if it takes me centuries"

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru is riding on Ah-un up in the moonlit sky when he noticed something strange is happening to his stump that was once his arm. He partially takes off his Kimono shirt to see that the "human" stump is slowly eating him.

_And this is what you get for trusting Tenshi _thought Sesshomaru as he rips off the human stump and tosses it.

The Swarm of Decoration catches the stump and leaves with it.

The Decoration arrives to Naraku and returns the shard to him.

"So they failed" said Naraku until sensed Sesshomaru appear behind him. He turns and bows to the Daiyokai. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back"

"So you were about to kill be also" said Sesshomaru

"Well despite you being a Demon and I a Tenshi, you are wrong" said Naraku "I just wanted my shard returned after you dealt with Inuyasha"

"If you hate him that much, why not kill him yourself?" said Sesshomaru "or can't you?"

"Please don't underestimate me, Sesshomaru" said Naraku "I am not a normal Tenshi"

"You're all the same to me" said Sesshomaru as he then swipe his claw at Naraku and tore him into shreds. However, it was no Naraku that was underneath the pelt as he swiftly escaped from Sesshomaru's attack.

"You actually think I would lower my ground in a presence of a Daiyokai?" said Naraku's voice in the wind "but I thank you for weakening Inuyasha. Within that condition, he will be vulnerable to by next step. Thank you, Sesshomaru for your cooperation"

"Hmm, that Tenshi is a cunning one" said Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru" calls Jaken as he rushes to his Daiyokai master "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" said Sesshomaru although not paying attention to the Green Minion. "Hmm, I best be careful around him"

Modern Era

"Yawn, oh my, it's getting late" said Kagome as she looks at the clock. "I think I'll be better in the morning and return to the tower. I'm sure Inuyasha will be back then."

Kagome tidies up her desk that is littered with photographs, photos of Ami Mizuno. Those photos were inside the envelope that Brain gave to her. She was planning something big that would involve Ami. Kagome then sees a photo of Ami transforming into Salior Mercury.

Also Brain made a discovery about Ami's dark hidden secret and made Kagome chuckle at the irony.

"Evil is corruptible" said Kagome "Well I'll wait until I return to tell Inuyasha about this. We could use her in the future."

**End of Chapter 20**

**Sorry, no Omake today. I've gotten a bit of writer's block for the Omakes. If any of you have any ideas for "How Naruto met…?" I would be grateful.**


	23. Chapter 22

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 22: Blood Rituals: Defend and Slaughter

Dark Tower

Inuyasha is seriously wounded, his arm is torn off my Sesshomaru and a huge is in the middle of his chest. Gina and other mistresses are by his bed, watching him groan and breathe in pain. Gina is furious about this; her brother/lover is in this condition thanks to that bastard Sesshomaru. And not just Inuyasha but Naruto and Mercer are also needed serious medical care.

Naruto is back at Mount Myoboku getting his injuries treated by his harem. He will be bedridden for a while with the help of his demonic aura slowly healing his body.

Mercer is at an infected area, consuming the infected to help heal his wounds from his encounter with Heller. But despite this, it will take him a while to return to his former strength.

But all of this is not for nothing; Inuyasha obtained the scroll of the locations of the Blood Runes and Mana Runes. The Scroll is given to by Gnarl as the contents is encrypted in an ancient text that only Gnarl and Inu no Taicho knows.

Gina sighs as she cannot see Inuyasha like this, it pains her to see him in this condition and she fears for Kagome for what she'll do if she sees him like this. Yuyami is placing an Enochian Sigil around the bed to help temporally hide Inuyasha from the sight of the Tenshi since Kami will take this as an advantage to strike. Yura is also placing a Sigil around the bed but it's for imprisoning demons. She is placing it there so Inuyasha will not get out of bed and keeps him restrained while he heals.

"This is terrible" said Yura "Sesshomaru took advantage of the situation and waited until Inuyasha is weary from the quest"

"I don't think Sesshomaru would plan this" said Gina

"What do you mean?" said Yura

"Sesshomaru is a loner type of person" said Gina "He was accompanied with 2 other enemies that each have a persona grudge against Naruto and Mercer. Also Sesshomaru wouldn't win a battle against Inyasha with Naruto and Mercer by his side"

"So what happened?" said Yura

"no doubt that it's Naraku" said Gina before she turns to Yuyami "do you agree, Yuyami?

"Hai, he would plan something like this" said Yuyami "it does smell like his plan. It's like that time at Castiel's castle when Mercer first allied to us. He is a dangerous Tenshi and no doubt that he would use Inuyasha's current condition to his advantage"

"Then we have a problem" said Gina "Sooner or later the Tenshi will come to attack the tower and kill Inuyasha. We must find a way to hasten his recovery"

"Luckily there is"

"Huh?" said the mistresses as Gnarl arrives with the scroll in his hand "I deciphered the context of the scroll and it also shows the location of a Blood Pit"

"You mean the lost Blood Pit of Jashin?" said Gina

"That's right" said Gnarl "and luckily I know where that temple is since I am a Jashinist"

"You're a Jashinist" said Gina "I never knew you were the religious type"

"Why else I became Immortal" said Gnarl "My faith to Jashin is strong and he grants me immortality."

"So the Blood Pit is our only option" said Gina "but there's a problem. We can't take Inuyasha to the Blood Pit, Naraku would suspect it and attack us when where out the tower"

"No need, I will go to the Blood Pit and Lord Inuyasha will stay" said Gnarl

"Is it far?" said Yuyami

"Only a day away" said Gnarl as he then turns to the door to leave the room. "I'll return when I can, please take care of the master. He is an excellent Overlord and it would be a shame to lose him."

After Gnarl left, Gina sighs at this and looks at Inuyasha sleeping on the bed while healing his wounds.

"It's up to us to protect Inuyasha" said Gina as she takes the gauntlet. "And until then, I'll take his position as Inu-Overlord"

"You sure you can command the minions?" said Yura

"I was originally the successor before my brother" said Gina as she puts on the gauntlet. "No doubt my father allows me to possess it if I do ever return"

"Then why didn't you return and be the Inu-Overlord before?" said Hikari

"I wanted my little brother to be the Inu-Overlord" said Gina as she smiles sweetly to Inuyasha. "He needs this power more than I"

"So what now?" said Yura

"We defend him until Gnarl returns when good news" said Gina

"Should we inform Kagome about this?" said Yuyami

"It's best we don't" said Gina "the stress and worry will be bad for the child and I want a strong and healthy niece/nephew. Seal up the Well until the situation is dealt with"

"You want to stop Kagome entering the Well?" said Yura with shock

"I don't want to do it because I love her like I love my little brother" said Gina. "I am thinking of what is right. now do it"

"Hai" said Yuyami with a sad sigh as she leaves the room to seal up the portal.

"Miruku, can you still fight after that battle?" said Gina to Miruku

"Hai" said Miruku "but I had to refrain using the Wind Tunnel since Naraku will use those Tenshi again"

"Okay, I want you to stay here and guard Inuyasha" said Gina before she leaves, "Hikari, come with me"

"Hai" said Hikari as she follows the Inu Daiyokai

Main Hall

Gina just summoned every spawned minion to the main hall, all of them armed to the teeth, wearing armour and ready for battle. They all heard of their master's condition and already know that Mistress Gina is wielding the gauntlet and taking over until Inuyasha is fully recovered.

"Minions!" yells Gina to the minion army that are all gathered from the spawning pits below the tower.

"Yes Mistress" said the minions

"Your master has been attacked by Sesshomaru" said Gina causing the minions to boo at the name and an occasional "death to fluffy" from one of them. "As for today, I will resume command until he is back on his feet. I want you all to guard this tower with your lives and protect Inuyasha. Because if you don't, you don't have to worry about the enemy tearing you up to shreds"

The last bit was a threatening tone due to her concern for her brother's safety while in that state.

"Now go, defend the tower and await the enemy's coming" said Gina

"Yes Mistress" said the minions as they then scatters to guard the tower and also Inuyasha.

"Yura, Hikari," said Gina "We need to keep the Tenshi away from Inuyasha as we can until Gnarl returns with the news"

"Hai" said the mistresses until Yuyami enters the main hall

"The Well is sealed" said Yuyami "Kagome cannot go through"

"Okay" said Gina "it's time we prepare for battle"

Modern Era: School

Kagome is feeling much better and is getting ready for school. Assuming that Inuyasha isn't back from his quest, she decides not to go back to the feudal era and focus on her studies at school. She may be a malevolent dark priestess and mistress of the InuOverlord but she is still a high school student and needs to go to school.

She is walking with her 3 friends Eri Yuka and Ayumi. After their confession last night, they are still friends since Kagome told them about her being the infamous Shadow Priestess, but she was curious about how she got the portraits from the famous Renaissance artists from Hans Holbein to Leonardo Da Vinci.

Luckily at school the first lesson is history and it's all about the InuOverlord. Kagome is amazed that Inuyasha is getting more notorious than ever and soon will be known all across the world. Slowly up in Asia and eventually in Europe and the images of the Shadow Priestess's portraits by Europe's renaissance artists is proof that she too will be at Renaissance Europe.

At lunch time, Kagome is with her friends having their daily conversation but Kagome noticed Ami Mizuno walking by but not towards her friends and fellow comrades: the Salior Scouts.

Ami is sitting under the shade of the tree and put her nose on a book while slowly eating her lunch, but the complicated logic in those books cannot help her forget the dark thoughts and forbidden desires about the InuOverlord. But luckily the book hid her blushing face when Inuyasha sprang into her thoughts.

"Hey Ami-chan"

Ami looks up from her book to see Usagi smiling at her.

"Why aren't you joining us with lunch?" said Usagi

"I-I just want to be alone for a bit, Usagi-chan" said Ami

"Oh…well alright?" said Usagi as she then leaves Ami to join up with her other Sailor Scouts.

Ami sighed at this and resumes her studying and trying to repress those thoughts of Inuyasha in her mind. But it is not easy.

Meanwhile Kagome was watching Ami's strange behaviour and a smirk appears on her face. Until Eri broke her thought by waving her hand at her face.

"Kagome, you alright?" said Eri

"Huh, oh sorry about that" said Kagome "what were you saying?"

"I said do you to come with us to a Karaoke Bar after school" said Eri "It's same to go out at night since those ugly creatures are no where to be seen and not terrorizing the streets anymore"

"Yeah sure" said Kagome "I would like that"

Then Kagome noticed a small group of her Gremlins lurking in the dark parts of the school, knowing that they have something important to ask her.

"Could you excuse me for a sec" said Kagome before she leaves the table and heads for the shadows to speak to the Gremlins. There are 4 Gremlins in total, one is Brain, the other has a white Mohawk known as Stripe and the others called Mohawk and Batty. Mohawk has a Mohawk like Stripe but his is reptilian and spiky while Stripe's one is made of white hair. Batty is just an average Gremlin chosen by Stripe in his team. "What is it, Brain?"

"Lady Kagome, I we just wanted to know when well make our move" said Brain "Stripe and Mohawk are getting impatient"

"You make your move at Dusk" said Kagome "Ami goes to Cram School every day and we wait until sun down and at the end of the session. Then you go and take her, but I want her alive and un-harmed. Got that?"

"Yes mistress" said Stripe

"Yes mistress" said Mohawk"

"Yes, my lady" said Brain

"No go before everyone gets suspicious" said Kagome as she dismisses her Gremlins. Then she returns to her friends while her gremlins go into the sewers and wait for darkness.

Feudal Era: Gnarl

Gnarl is walking into a dark cave somewhere near the mountains in Japan. The Cave is inhabited by bats that are sleeping so Gnarl is wise not to disturb them. Within the cave are symbols drawn on the wall, the symbol resembles a large circle with a pointed down triangle in side. The symbols are painted in blood and surrounded by skulls and bones of the sacrificed humans and demons as tribute from Jashin's worshippers to him.

Gnarl is at the sacred holy grounds of Jashin, the blood god. And he too is a worshipper of Jashin; he reaches the deepest of the cave where he can hear bubbling and the thick stench of blood. The blood pits are now in front of him, a massive pool of blood, assumedly gallons of human and demon blood all mixed together and boiled up as the pit is underneath a lava vein to keep it heated. The pit is surrounded by gothic and satanic architecture, blood stained gargoyles, and detailed by thousands of bones and skulls.

Gnarl puts on his cowl and pulls out a dagger; he slits his wrists and lets his blood drip into the pit.

"Hear me, Jashin-sama" said Gnarl "your acolyte Gnarl wishes to speak to you"

The blood pits start to boil violently as Gnarl's blood hits the pit and mixes into the blood.

"**Who has summoned me" **said a demonic voice

"It is I, Gnarl" said Gnarl

"**Gnarl…ah yes I remember" **said the voice known as Jashin **"The minion master under the command by the first Overlord"**

"That was thousands of years ago, my lord" said Gnarl

"**Indeed…why have you called me?" **said Jashin

"I need your assistance, oh powerful Jashin" said Gnarl "The Overlord's descendant, the InuOverlord is severely wounded and in danger as a Tenshi army approaches to kill him"

"**Well that is unfortunate, considering that this InuOverlord is the descendant of my most loyal follower of my religion and caused many blood to stain this world. He interests me and it would be a shame for him to be killed at the hands of Tenshi." **Said Jashin **"Very well I will help heal the InuOverlord…but with a cost"**

"And what price is that?" said Gnarl

"**Blood, the price is blood" **said Jashin **"I want the Dark Tower to be stained in blood, I want many deaths made by slaughtering many and their blood spilling on the floors in the tower and outside it."**

"Is that what you demand in exchange for Lord Inuyasha's full recovery?" asked Gnarl

"**That is right" **said Jashin **"I will brand the tower's perimeter with my mark. It you fulfil my price, the InuOverlord will be healed."**

After that, Jashin's voice vanishes and nothing is heard but the boiling blood of the blood pit.

"It will be done, Jashin-sama" said Gnarl

Later: Dark Tower

Gnarl returns to the Dark Tower with some news (and some scrolls and books bearing the Umbra witch insignia on them) and told them that Jashin agrees to help Inuyasha…but for a price.

"typical gods" said Gina sighing "you ask for their help and they ask for something in return"

"But I'm sure we can pay him with blood" said Yura

"That's the problem" said Gina "where will we get that amount of blood to satisfy a Blood God"

"What about the Tenshi army?" said Yuyami "we could use them as a price?"

"We don't know how big this army is, and I doubt that bastard Naraku would send a massive number to this tower" said Gina

"He's not that arrogant, Gina" said Yuyami "he knows that we're here to defend him so he might send an Auditio-class tenshi like Fortitudo to destroy this tower. Plus, it would give us 2 advantages"

"Meaning?" said Gina

"The bigger the Tenshi, the massive amount of blood" said Yuyami "plus we might obtain a minion hive for Inuyasha"

"She's right" said Yura "This might work"

"well we have no alternatives so we might have to do it" said Gina until the tower starts to rumble. She unsheathes her Raisaiga and gets ready for battle "It ahs begin"

Outside the Tower

Miles away, the tower is surrounded by Tenshi both airborne and on ground. Naraku stands on the edge of a cliff where the view of the Tower is presented. He watches the tower and starts to chuckle.

"There falls the mighty InuOverlord" said Naraku "and so will his Tower"

Naraku waves his hand to signal the Tenshi to attack, the Tenshi charges and soars toward the Tower to attack. Meanwhile a giant Jashin Symbol flashes on the ground and surrounds the tower.

_What was that flash_ thought Naraku _could it be a barrier…no that's impossible? Without the Mana runes, the tower is vulnerable. So what could that flash be?_

Back in the Tower

"The seal has been set" said Gnarl "Time to pay Jashin-sama with blood"

"Minions" Gina commands

"Yes Mistress"

"Kill everyone that tried to enter the tower" said Gina "and still their blood"

"YAH!" yell the minions as they rush out to attack the Tenshi armies on the ground.

"Oranges, Yellows, guard the windows and balcony" said Gina

"Yes mistress" said the Orange and Yellow minions

"Girls, with me" said Gina

"Alright" said the other mistresses excluding Miruku who at the main quarters defending Inuyasha.

"Remember, spill their blood when you will them" said Gina "I want every drop spilt"

"Don't worry, I'll tear them up into pieces" said Yura as she gets her razor sharp hairs ready.

"I'll maw them up and rip them up" said Hikari as her eyes turn red.

"…" said Yuyami as she pulls out Cain's dagger and spreads out her black wings.

The tower rumbles and suddenly thick tentacles burst out from the tower. Yuyami widen her eyes to see who that chosen Auditio is.

"It's Iustitia and his horde of Justices" said Yuyami as the room is getting filled up with tentacles with flytrap heads and cherub faces.

"They're trying to demolish the tower from the inside" said Gina as she starts chopping off the tentacles. "Start chopping, girls"

"Hai" said the mistresses as they then starts chopping off the Justices' tentacles but Iustitia's are too hard to break. The Auditio laughs with its child-like echoing voice.

"_You cannot harm me, I am nothing like Fortitudo" _said Iustitia _"Now where is the InuOverlord"_

"No telling you, you tentacle freak" said Hikari as she transforms into her beast form and starts ripping out more tentacles of the Justices.

_It seems Iustitia cannot sense Inuyasha _thought Yuyami _Good, the Sigils I placed helped. But if Iustitia keeps attacking inside the tower, Inuyasha will be in danger._

Outside the tower

Naraku watches the tenshi army fight against the minions and also Iustitia and the Justices slowly demolishing the tower by wrapping their tentacles around it and crushing it hard until it breaks. This is his plan, he knew that the minion would guard their fallen master and he needed them out the tower and summoned the Auditio of Justices to attack the tower.

He is a cunning Tenshi and a dangerous one.

"Since Inuyasha is badly injured by Sesshomaru, no doubt his sister would take over until he recovers." Said Naraku to himself "I watched every invasion attempts at the tower and used that information to stratergize a new plan for the InuOverlord's demise"

Naraku grunts as he clutches his chest and glares at the tower though the eye sockets of the Baboon skull over his face.

"I have no forgotten what you did, Inuyasha" said Naraku "and what you did to Kikyo. You must pay for you heavy sins against the Tenshi and for the corruption of man."

Modern Era: Higurashi Shrine

Kagome returns home from school and yawns widely because she had a busy day. She just wanted to go to her bedroom and have a long nap before returning to the Tower and in Inuyasha's arms since she missed him already.

"I hope Inuyasha is back" said Kagome "I do miss him"

RUMBLE

"Huh?" said Kagome "what's that rumbling? An earthquake?"

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

The ground starts to shake violently, birds fly out of fear, mice scurry and so does other urban creatures.

"What's going on?" said Kagome until the building where the well is starts to explode into splinters. Kagome jumps back away and turns to her priestess robe as a cloud of grace seeps out from the well and Venus trap-like tentacles starts lashing out and snapping at Kagome. A Justice exits the well, despite the size of it. Kagome looks up to the Justice and sighed. "I don't know how you got here but you just wrecked the shrine"

"Kagome, what's wrong?" said Kagome's grandfather until Kagome halts him.

"Stand back, you're not safe here" said Kagome

"What do you mean?" said Kagome grandfather, unlike Kagome and the people in the Feudal Era, Tenshi are invisible to the eyes of man in the modern Era. Meaning her grandfather cannot see the Justice hovering above the Shrine. "What Happened?"

"Just go" yelled Kagome "and keep my family safe"

"Okay" said Kagome grandfather, no knowing what is going on but decides not to argue with her granddaughter and does what he is told.

While the old priest enters the house, Kagome confronts the Justice.

"_Mortal, where is the InuOverlord?"_ asked the Justice

"What do you ask?" said Kagome

"_Lord Naraku wants his demise" _said the Justice

"Naraku?" said Kagome "so that Tenshi decided to show his ugly face, has he?"

This angers the Justice and unleashes a cloud of Grace to overwhelm Kagome from its Venus-trap heads. But thanks to the Shikon fragment, she is safe from the exposure of the toxic grace.

"_Blasphemer, you dare insult Lord Naraku" _said the Justice

"He has the gall to curse my beloved Inuyasha and keep him away from Kikyo" said Kagome "so I have the right to insult him and, if possible, kill him if I see him"

"_I doubt it, you are just a mere mortal with no power against me" _said the Justice _"now prepare to die and be sent to hell"_

The Justice opens it's mouth and it's "tongue" comes out, the tongue is 500 metres long and 10 feet thick with a cherub face on the tip.

"You dare lick me with that and I'll cut it off" warns Kagome

"_Die"_ said the justice as it swings its "tongue" at Kagome but missed as she jumps over it and it hit the storage room.

Kagome saw what the justice did and groaned

"Oh man, I am so grounded" said Kagome until she noticed something glowing in the wreckage of the storeroom. 2 cylinder-like objects glowing in each colour, one in red and the other in blue, the Justice saw this and was shocked at it.

"_The Blood Rune of Jashin and the Mana Rune of Hecate" _said the Justice

_Blood and Mana rune…these are what Inuyasha is searching for_ thought Kagome before she turns her attention to the Justice

"I don't think so, tentacles" said Kagome as she pulls out her bow and aims it at the Tentacled Tenshi and fires. The arrow embeds into the Tenshi's crystal ball-like body and it explodes into a massive pool of blood, covering the entire shrine and on Kagome. "Oh man, I've got Tenshi blood all over me. I need a bath.

But first"

Kagome summons her Gremlins out from the sewers and they bow loyally to her.

"Mistress" said the Gremlins

"Take those red and blue things and follow me" said Kagome as she heads for the well"

"Yes, mistress" said Gremlins as they rush to the blood and mana runes and carries them to the tower.

Meanwhile, an ancient sword radiates an evil aura for a brief second and then…nothing happened.

Back at the Tower

Kagome and her gremlins arrive at the dark tower with the Blood Rune and Mana Rune. The Tower reek of blood and not to mention covered in it. She'll ask for an explanation later when she get those runes to the throne room.

Getting to the throne took longer than expected since the tower is also full of debris blocking her way and forced her to take the other route to the Throne room.

_Tower stained in blood and partially destroyed, what the hell is going on while I was out? _Thought Kagome until she reached the throne room until the tower starts to rumble. _This is not good, and I have a bad feel in my gut that something happened to Inuyasha._

"Gremlins, take the runes to the throne room, I'll head up to the quarters" said Kagome

"Yes mistress" said the Gremlins as they venture to the throne room while Kagome head up to the stairs.

"I hope I am wrong" said Kagome with worry.

Main Quarters

Kagome barges in to check up on Inuyasha, her fears are true as she saw him in this state. Her eyes widen and tears seep out from her eyes. Miruku was shocked and surprised to see Kagome returned.

"Kagome, y-you're back" said Miruku

"What happened?" said Kagome "why is Inuyasha like this?"

Miruku sighed sadly and tells Kagome what happened, everything from the ambush and to Naraku's invasion. Kagome is furious about this and cursed Sesshomaru for doing this to Inuyasha.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru" said Kagome angrily until a fade glow of red covers Inuyasha's severely wounded body. The hole on his chest is closing up and Inuyasha slowly regains consciousness and the first sight to see is his first mistress Kagome.

"K-Kagome" said Inuyasha waking up when his first mistress placed her hand on his scarred cheek.

"Hi" said Kagome smiling sweetly "how are you?"

"Like Hell" said Inuyasha with a smirk until he grunted in pain but not much like before. "But I had worse"

Inuyasha gets up; despite the pain he is in he can move his body without worrying about bleeding. But his left arm is not restored and his body is still coated with scars from the battle against Sesshomaru. He is weapon nothing but his red hakama pants, leaving his chest bare.

"Inuyasha, don't" said Miruku with worry "you shouldn't get up"

"I'm fine" said Inuyasha "I know I'm now 100% recovered, but I'm strong enough to take on these Tenshi invaders"

"But…your arm" said Kagome as she noticed Inuyasha's stump

"I only need one to wield the Tetsusaiga" said Inuyasha before he dashes through the door to join in the battle. Kagome and Miruku follow as he needs the help with the battle.

Throne Room

Inuyasha, Miruku and Kagome came down the stairs and into the Throne Room. The smell of blood is strong and also the room is partially painted in it. The walls, the floor, even the pillars are covered in blood and dismembered tentacles of Justices.

"Okay…what happened when I was sleeping?" said Inuyasha

"Sire, you're up"

Inuyasha turns to see Gnarl slowly walking towards the InuOverlord.

"What's going on, Gnarl" said Inuyasha "I know that the Tenshi has attacked, but why is there blood all over my Tower?"

"Hmm…not enough, we need more" said Gnarl ignoring Inuyasha's demanding question.

"GNARL!" roared Inuyasha angrily as the minion master just ignored him "TELL ME OR I'LL RIP YOU UP TO SHREADS!"

"Oh sorry, sire" said Gnarl sheepishly "you see, since you lack the possession of the Blood Runes, the tower cannot heal you quickly. So I had to ask the blood god Jashin to help heal you…but we need to pay him first"

"Pay him in what?" said Inuyasha

"Blood" said Gnarl "We need to spill a certain amount of blood in order for the healing will be complete"

"And do you have enough blood to heal me?" said Inuyasha

"Almost" said Gnarl "we just need a few more Justices to sacrifice"

RUMBLE

"What the" said Inuyasha as a Venus Fly trap pierces in the Tower and ate him. Then it leaves the Tower, leaving Kagome, Miruku and Gnarl shocked.

"Oh dear" said Gnarl

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome and Miruku

Tower's peak

Up in the air, Inuyasha was just been eaten by Iustitia, the Auditio of Justice. However, the InuOverlord does not give up without a fight as he starts slashing at its innards and forced the tentacle Tenshi to spit him out.

Inuyasha lands on the peak of the Tower and encounters Iustitia. Iustitia resembles the Justices but it has 6 Venus Fly trap tentacules and 3 cherub faced tongues coming out of its 9 faces around its glowing glass orb body.

"I am not on the menu" said Inuyasha as he wipes off the Tenshi spit all over him.

"_Inuyasha, you have revealed yourself to me" _said Iustitia _"Lord Naraku wants you dead and I will make sure you are"_

"So Naraku is here" said Inuyasha "I would love to meet him and then rip out his heart"

"_Your blasphemy will be your downfall, InuOverlord" _said Iustitia _"I will make you face Kami's wrath and justice"_

"Just shut up and fight" said Inuyasha

Iustitia strikes at Inuyasha with its tentacles and first tongue, it missed as Inuyasha lands on the tongue and dashes towards the face. Iustitia tries to stop him by forming blades of grace around the tongue but it's futile as the InuOverlord reached the face and punches it and forced it to puke out its heart that is connected to the tongue. He pulls out his Tetsusaiga and bisects the heart and dismembered the tongue. Iustita screams in pain as its first tongue is gone, Inuyasha opens up Iustita's mouth and enters it so he can kill it from the inside, he is seen inside the glass orb body, slashing at the internal organs and filling the glass org with blood. Iustita screams and its tentacles and tongues start wriggling out of control and starts striking its own body.

The Glass body starts to form cracks from the self striking of Iustita's tentacles.

"_NOOOOO!" _screams Iustita before it explodes and its blood rains down onto the tower while Inuyasha lands back onto the Peak with something in his hand. Within Iustita was the Green hive and he has reclaimed it.

"Thank you" said Inuyasha until his body starts to glow red and screams as his scars and stump is burning him. "AGH!"

"**heh, heh, heh, you did well Inuyasha" **said the voice of Jashin **"You have sacrificed many Tenshi for me, as a reward I will restore you arm and heal your wounds."**

Inuyashas arm grew back and his scars are healed while the blood of the slain Tenshi are being sucked while a deep trench forms around the Tower and fills up with the blood to form a moat. Inuyasha exhaled as the burning stops and turns to see his arm back and his scars are gone. Then he jumps down from the peak to the ground. He lands in front of the new formed blood moat and confronts the remaining Tenshi army that was fighting against the minions.

He clutches the hilt of his Tetsusaiga with both of his hands and swings it to unleash a dozen wind scars. His swings were stronger than before, the Tenshi were obliterated and the only one is the Tenshi in the Baboon Pelt, the very same Tenshi that cursed Inuyasha into a 50 year slumber and also the one that separated him and Kikyo.

Naraku.

How Naruto met…

Chapter 7: Hitomi Hyuuga

Naruto's apartment

"SIT!"

THUD

"Damn it, Naruto stop doing that" shouted Kiba's voice from outside the apartment.

"Stop harassing Hinata-chan, you mutt" said Naruto's voice

"We were only sparring, you idiot" said Kiba

"I don't see groping her ass as a Taijutsu move" said Naruto

"It was an accident" said Kiba

"Yeah right" said Naruto in a sarcastic tone "I heard that one a thousand times"

"Listen collage boy, just because you graduated at Makai University a century ago, doesn't mean you are better than me" said Kiba "Hinata-chan should be dating me, not a mangy fox like you"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"SIT!"

THUD!

"DAMN IT NARUTO!"

Naruto opens the door and slams it angrily as he hates this, Kiba is constantly harassing Hinata.

"Damn that ball licking, leg humping, dirty, flea ridden, good for nothing DOG!" shouted Nartuto

"I resent that, Naruto"

"Huh?" said Naruto as he saw Inuyasha inside the apartment "oh sorry Inuyasha, I meant no offence"

"It's alright" said Inuyasha

"So why are you here?" said Naruto

"I need your help" said Inuyasha

"What is it?" said Naruto

"Well…I met this human and well…I need some advice" said Inuyasha as he blushes

"Oh my god, you're…"

"Hai" said Inuyasha

"With a human" said Naruto

"Uh huh" said Inuyasha "I mean I never fell in love with a human before"

"What about Yura?" said Naruto

"She's a witch, witches aren't technically human" said Inuyasha as he sighed "I miss her though"

"So who's the lucky woman?" said Naruto with a foxy grin

"A priestess" said Inuyasha, causing Naruto to cough when he heard that.

"A priestess?" said Naruto in shock "You're in love with a priestess. ARE YOU MAD!"

"Says the guy dating Shion" said Inuyasha

"You got my there" said Naruto with a sheepish look on his face. "Wow, you and a priestess. How did it happen?"

"Well it was awkward but I saved her from a choir of Tenshi when they stole the Shikon Jewel" said Inuyasha

"And what happened?" said Naruto getting interested of Inuyasha's new crush.

"She fired a bow and arrow at me" said Inuyasha

"Wow, and you love her?" said Naruto

"I don't know" said Inuyasha "I get this strange feeling in my stomach with I saw her."

"Yep, that's love alright" said Naruto "I get those feelings in my stomach. At first I thought I ate something bad"

"Who was the first to be in love?" said Naruto

"Well, Hinata…then er…"

"Who else?" said Inuyasha

"Hitomi-chan" said Naruto with a blush

"Hinata's mother?" said Inuyasha in shock

"I know but she's beautiful, I mean her beauty sort of rivals Hinata-chan's."

"Hinata shares her beauty, Naruto"

"I know" said Naruto "when I see her, I see Hinata grown up and more beautiful. It's strange but I'm sort of scared of confessing my love to her also."

"And when did this happen?" said Inuyasha

"Ever since I cursed that bastard Hiashi and freed Hinata-chan and Hitomi-chan from his abuse" said Naruto "Don't get me wrong, I love Hinata but I love her mother also"

"Just tell her" said Inuyasha

"But I'm scared" said Naruto

"Scared, SCARED?!" shouted Inuyasha as he then whacks the kitsune hanyou in the head "You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the descendant of Kurama Yoko. How can you be scared of confessing your love to someone?"

"I'm not scared" argued Naruto

"Then prove it" said Inuyasha

"Alright, I will" said Naruto as he then leaves the apartment and heads for the Hyuuga compound.

Inuyasha smirks at his friend until he realised something.

"Shit, I forgot to ask Naruto some advice" said Inuyasha

"Hey Naruto" shouted Kiba until

"Shut Kiba and Sit!" said Naruto

THUD!

"RAH!" roared Kiba with annoyance.

Hyuuga compound

Naruto arrives at the compound; he gulps and knocks at the door. He waits for someone to answer it, Hinata is not in as she is training with Kurenai so Hitomi will be the only one in the compound.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Hinata's beautiful mother Hitomi.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun" said Hitomi "Hinata-chan isn't in at the moment"

"I know, actually I came to see you" said Naruto with a blush

"Oh…well come in" said Hitomi

"You sure, I don't want to bother you with something" said Naruto

"It's fine, I got nothing better to do anyway and I do feel lonely" said Hitomi "please come in"

"O-Okay" said Naruto as he reluctantly enters the compound.

Ever since Hiashi is dealt with, Hitomi is living a peaceful live in the compound and no longer fears the bastard. She even has done some personal punishments on him such as disembowelling him and gouging her eyes. She felt free and happy, and it's all thanks to Naruto.

"Where's Hanabi-chan?" said Naruto

"Playing with Konohamaru" said Hitomi "It's just me in this compound, it's really boring in here and I was about to go out"

"Oh you were, I'm sorry if I interrupted" said Naruto

"Please don't apologise, Naruto-kun" said Hitomi "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please" said Naruto politely as he is a guest in this home. He watches Hitomi leave to the kitchen and sighed nervously, he blushes and fidgets randomly. _Oh man, this is hard. Why is it, I dated many girls…well most in my age and only a few years old than me. But Hitomi-chan is hard, oh what's the point I can't do it, she'll just laugh it off and rejects it._

Hitomi returns with the tea and some rice balls, she place it on the table and sits next to Naruto. She pours the tea in Naruto's cup and gives it to him.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun" said Hitomi

"T-Thank you" said Naruto as he takes the cup and starts drinking it.

Both of them are drinking silently while sitting next to each other. They finished and just stand there, not saying a word until Hitomi broke the silence.

"I wanted to thank you, Naruto-kun" said Hitomi "those 100 years were wonderful now that Hiashi is out of my life"

"It's nothing!" said Naruto being modest

"No, it's not nothing." said Hitomi as she then leans closer towards Naruto, making him lean away and blushing. "If you weren't there to stop him, I would've killed myself"

Tears seep out from Hitomi's pearl-like eyes.

"I thought I would never find love when Hiashi claimed me" said Hitomi "he was horrible, he just used me, abused me and shunned at his daughters. Until you came, you saved us, I haven't forgotten what you did a century ago and I will never forget it. Thank you"

Hitomi then moves closer toward Naruto's face and planted her lips onto Naruto's. Naruto widen his eyes with Hitomi is kissing him, then her tongue is entering his mouth and the kiss turns passionate. Naruto lowered his eyes and joins in with the kiss, his arms wrap around her in a warm loving embrace. They kissed for 5 minutes until they break it for some air.

Naruto blushes at what Hitomi just did, her eyes are filled with love which made Naruto blush more.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it, you saving me from that…monster. I just can't stop thinking about you, Naruto-kun. I just can't because…I fell in love with you"

"W-what? Said Naruto in a quiet shock at what Hitomi said.

"I love you, Naruto-kun" said Hitomi as she then plant her lips onto Naruto's again until she breaks the kiss again. She unties the sash and opens up her Kimono to expose her D cup breasts and cream skin. "I love you and I want to be your mate"

Naruto feels awkward when he's with a half naked Hitomi and couldn't stop blushing. Then he heard his father's voice shouting him.

"_**What are you waiting for, claim her" **_said Kyuubi

_But _thought Naruto worried

"_**You love her and she loves you, besides she needs a mate ever since you damned that bastard Hiashi. You'll be making her happy, not just her but Hinata and also Hanabi as well" **_said Kyuubi _**"Trust me, it's worth it at the end"**_

_Well I can't deny my feelings toward Hitomi-chan _thought Naruto as he looks at Hitomi _Oh Kami, she's so beautiful_

"_**That's right, admire her beauty" **_said Kyuubi _**"Mate with her and make her happy"**_

Naruto sighs and smiles at Hitomi as he takes off his top to reveal his chest. Naruto moves closer to Hitomi's face and kisses her; he pulls her closer to him and embraces her in his arms. Their tongue swirls against each other, theirs touch together and both embraced closer to each other.

Naruto breaks the kiss and starts kissing on her neck while he places her underneath him. His hands on her breasts and starts playing with them. Hitomi moans at the touch, she loves it; the touch is gentle and wonderful unlike what Hiashi does. But with Naruto does them, it brings her bliss and she hugs his head and kissed his left temple.

They changed position, Naruto is sitting up and behind Hitomi, both of them are naked and on the rug. Naruto's left hand grope Hitomi's breast and his right is down on her pussy and massaging it. Hitomi moans at the touch and the sound of her beautiful is making the Kitsune Hanyou aroused and making his cock hard. Hitomi can feel his cock rubbing on her clit and is making her moan even more.

"Don't tease me, Naruto-kun" said Hitomi "put it in"

"Okay" said Naruto as lifts her onto his lap and slow inserts his cock in her. Hitomi moans as she feels him in her.

_He's huge _thought Hitomi

Naruto starts thrusting in and out, listening her moaning while fondling on her bouncing breasts.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun" moans Hitomi

"Hitomi-chan" said Naruto as he keeps thrusting in her, she turns her head to kiss him and him kissing back. Their tongues wrestle against each other passionately.

They change positions; Hitomi is on all fours and Naruto still thrusting her doggy style. Hitomi moans more and more, her mouth open with her tongue sticking out. Smoke poofs out and reveals a shadow clone of Naruto lifting her head and with his hard cock near her face. She engorges the cock with no hesitation and starts sucking on it. Naruto and the Clone continues fucking Hitomi in this position, making her moan and cum out juices from her pussy.

But Naruto and the Clone still remains and Hitomi continues sucking the clone until it came in her mouth and dispels into smoke. Hitomi savours the taste before swallowing it down her throat.

"Hitomi, I'm gonna cum" said Naruto as he is reaching his climax

"Cum in me, Naruto-kun" said Hitomi "please do"

Naruto releases and came in Hitomi's womb, both of them collapses and falls asleep. Both of them snuggled together with smiles on their faces as they made love.

Later

Hinata returns from her training and returns home.

"Kaa-san, I'm home" said Hinata until she notices her mother and, to her shock and surprise, Naruto with her. She smiles sweetly as her mother found love again after what she went through a century ago. She was shocked it was Naruto that her mother was in love with and mated with but she smiled"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and leaves him and Hitomi alone.

**End of Chapter 22**


	24. Chapter 23

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 23: The Tenshi that started it all

Outside the Dark Tower

After the Tenshi assault on the tower planned by Naraku, the said Tenshi is confronted with his nemesis and scourge of all that is holy and benevolent. Inuyasha, now fully healed by Jashin's dark blessings, stands before the Tenshi that started it all, the tenshi that cursed him and tore him and Kikyo apart. The Baboon pelt clad Tenshi just stands there opposite the bloodbath of the tainted lands of Inuyasha's domain. Kagome and the other mistresses (excluding Muruku, still weakened by Grace poisoning) exits the tower and ran towards Inuyasha when they noticed the cloaked Tenshi that started it all.

"Inuyasha, it's been a long time since we confronted" said Naraku "I thought the previous conflict against your brother incapacitated you, given me the advantage to strike."

The Tenshi then noticed Kagome and his eyes widen in shock, but due to his face concealed by the baboon skull. It's hard to see them.

_So that's the Shadow Priestess Uriel told us about. _Thought Naraku in shock _I never expected that she perfectly resembles Kikyo. Fate but be mocking me for this._

"Never thought of you as a coward, Naraku" said Inuyasha

Naraku returns his attention to Inuyasha and chuckles at the Inu-Overlord and gazes at him with his piercing golden eyes though the baboon skull eye sockets.

"In a game of shogi, the pawns go first to be sacrificed in order to check the king" said Naraku "I underestimated you the last time we fought but this time will not happen again"

"What in the world are you talking about?" said Inuyasha "We never fought before in our entire life. I fought many Tenshi, demons and humans and I never saw you before"

"Oh that's right, I wasn't a Tenshi back then" said Naraku "Back when we fought, I was human."

"Human?" said Inuyasha

"That's right" said Naraku "50 years ago, you and I fought for the same thing. The heart or a certain priestess"

Inuyasha widen his eyes at this, there was time where fought against some who is after Kikyo. Then Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyes with malice at the cloaked Tenshi.

"So you're HIM" said Inuyasha "I see. it's all coming together. Out of all the humans in this pitiful world, I never expected that you were HIM"

"Him?" said Kagome, with (excluding Yuyami) the mistresses with the shared confused look.

"Do you despise me that much?" said Naraku

""You were trying to stop me claiming Kikyo because of your foolish assumption" said Inuyasha

"Kikyo deserves someone better than you" said Naraku "I was merely saving her from her incoming damnation and keeping her soul pure from your dark influence."

"You think I brainwashed her to do my evil bidding?" said Inuyasha "she allied to me willingly, her love for me is strong and I loved her in return. YOU KILLED HER AND TORE US APART!"

"Better to have her dead than having her in your evil clutches" said Naraku smirking under his skull mask.

"You bastard" said Inuyasha angrily as he clutched his Tetsusaiga hilt and only unsheathed it an inch.

"You were cruel and cold-hearted ever since Kami created you" said Yuyami, still she cannot say his name despite his identity revealed.

"Yuyami, it is nice to see you again" said Naraku to the Datenshi "you were a hard one to find, cowering in your sigils are you?"

"I loved Inuyasha that I rather want to remain hidden from Kami" said Yuyami "You tore up his heart when you stole Kikyo from him."

"Kikyo was never his to begin with" said Naraku

"and what gave you the right to decide that?" said Gina "my brother as the right to choose who he mates"

"Demon do not have that right, since demons are too vain to lower themselves to mate with humans. I'm surprised that you didn't despise your father to even lower himself to mate with your half-brother's whore mother" said Naraku "You are different to your other sibling, Gina Taicho"

"Sesshomaru is an arrogant racist bastard" said Gina "Do not compare him to me and my brother. And unlike him, I love Inuyasha and let him be Overlord in the honour of our father."

"So noble of your, since your presumed death cost Inuyasha the woman he loved" said Naraku with a smirk.

"Do not put the blame on Gina, Naraku" said Kagome

"A you must be the infamous Shadow Priestess" said Naraku "Tell me, how is it that you resemble the late Kikyo? A coincidence perhaps? Did it not occur to you that the only reason that Inuyasha made you his first mistress is because the loss of Kikyo is too much that he only sees you as a substitute?"

"You think that Inuyasha was just using me to relief his grief over the loss of Kikyo?" said Kagome

"It is logical" said Naraku "your resemblance is flawless, if you matured a few more years, you would even be her identical twin"

"For your information, Tenshi, is that Inuyasha loves me for me. Not for the convenient resemblance of Kikyo." Said Kagome as she pull out her bow and arrow, aiming it at the cloaked Tenshi. "And NEVER Compare me as some cheap whore"

"Oh such intimidating words, my dear" said Naraku when he he turns to Inuyasha "I can see why you chose her as your first mistress. A match made in Hell. I would say "a match made Heaven" but that would be blasphemous and Kami-sama would NEVER accept it"

"That bitch can suck my cock for all I care" said Inuyasha as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and points it at the Tenshi. Once I conquer Heaven, I will bring that bitch to her knees and I'LL be the one to worshiped and feared."

"Your blasphemy is nauseating, Inuyasha" said Naraku "you should've remained sleeping for all eternity pinned to that tree"

"Well I'm wide awake, and I'm here to have my revenge" said Inuyasha "but before I tear you a new one, I have a question to ask you"

"What is it?" said Naraku

"Before you were a Tenshi, you where a human priest named Onigumo. So tell me, how did you become what you are today?"

Naraku chuckles at Inuyasha and gazes at him again.

"Curious are you" said Naraku "very well, since you are about to die by my hands, I think you deserve to know about my origins. It was 5 months before that very day I became Naraku and before the day you were sent into a 50 year slumber. I was merely a travelling priest on a mission from Kami to absolve the sinned and convert the heretics…"

Flashback: 50 years ago (5 months before Naraku's birth)

Somewhere on the Japanese plains, littered with the dead Samurai and villagers due to never ending war, a young priest no older than his early 20s is strolling down the hill and sees a village not far down. The village is small but peaceful but the villagers are weary with strangers and are known to fend for themselves because of bandits, raider, invaders and worse of all…demons. But the village is not defenceless against the malevolent spirits of Makai and Hell as a beautiful priestess, age 18, resides in the village.

The young priest reached the village but wasn't given a friendly welcome be the villagers as they are armed with pitchforks and hoes.

"State your business here, stranger" said one of the male villagers with a hostile tone.

"Please, I mean you no harm" said the young priest. "I am merely a travelling servant of Kami, given a mission to save the souls from damnation when they pass on"

"How do we know that you're not a con-man posing as a priest, taken advantage of us who are unfortunate" said one of the other villagers, still cautious about the priest.

"I assure you, good sirs, I am not fraud for it is also a sin" said the priest. "I words are true and I loyalty is proven. All I require is rest and I'll be on my way"

"I don't believe you" said the villager

"Imposter"

"He could be a demon, tricking us with lies and temptation"

"Kill him"

"Please sirs, I assure you"

But the villagers didn't listen to the priest, they were about to either kill scare him away until they were stopped when the presence of the village priestess arrives.

"What is the meaning of this" said Priestess

"Lady Kikyo"

The priestess Kikyo is here, the priest was graceful for her to stop the villagers from doing any harm.

"We do not treat visitors here" said Kikyo "can't you see that he is weary from his travels."

"But he could be a demon or a conman"

"Don't assume that he is either of those things until he proves himself" said Kikyo "And since he can walk through those tailmans around the village. He is not demon but man like all of us. And I sense no deception of greed in this man"

"Your intuition is amazing, priestess" said the priest

"It is one of my gifts as a priestess to sense evil and I sense no trace of it" said Kikyo

"I am loyal to Kami-sama herself" said the priest "She spoke to me and gave me a mission to absolve the sinful so they can pass on to the next plain. I would like to introduce myself, I am Onigumo. Hai, I know it's an unusual name for a priest for I was once a desperate victim to this never-ending war."

"And you turned to religion?" said Kikyo

"Kami-sama saved me from my past sins, helped me with the strength to redeem myself and all of my sins are cleansed. Said the priest known as Onigumo as he told the priestess about how he became a priest. "I am indebted to Kami-sama that I will repay her for her gratitude and server until her holy messengers will ascend me to her kingdom"

"I wish I could share your love of your deity but I do not for I have a different religion" said Kikyo

"I understand, you are holy as I am" said Onigumo

"Come, I will give you a place to rest" said Kikyo

"Thank you" said Onigumo as he followed the priestess

Month 1: Onigumo's temple of Kami

Onigumo stayed there for the past month as he is feeling welcomed by the villagers and became their priest. However it doesn't affect Kikyo's duties but she appreciates his assistance despite their different beliefs. Onigumo is kind and purehearted to all; he never judges or shuns those who have sinned. Many came to confess to him and have his blessing.

Last night, an old man is near his time to leave the mortal plains and travel into another. Onigumo gives him his final blessing for Kami to welcome. Today the villagers came the newly built temple where Onigumo resides and works.

"…and may thee be blessed by Kami and forever be in peace." Prayed Onigumo to the villagers in the temple that he constructed, just outside the village but safe for them to approach; the villagers leave the temple and thank the young priest for his holy words.

Only Kikyo was there to see Onigumo put away his things and starts to clean the temple.

"Good performance, Onigumo-san" said Kikyo

"Ah Lady Kikyo" said Onigumo with joy and surprise "I never knew you were there"

"Just watching over the villagers I am sworn to protect" said Kikyo

"I assure you, they are safe in house of Kami" said Onigumo as blows out the candles and fan off the smoke from them. "Nothing malevolent and unholy would dare come to desecrate this place or the village."

"You sure do think highly of her" said Kikyo

"She is my saviour and I am her servant" said Onigumo "I gives me relief under her servitude as I know her messengers are there watching over me and this village. Soon when my time has come, I will receive my rightful place in her holy kingdom"

"I wish I share you love of Kami, Onigumo I wish I do" said Kikyo

"Why, what's wrong?" said Onigumo

"Not all see her as you think" said Kikyo "if she does truly care about us, then why does she let this nation suffer in war, famine, strife and death"

"Kami wishes to but it is not her place to decide how to follow our path. All she offers is guidance in return we put our faith to her. After all, why are you a priestess?"

"So I can bring faith and protection to all who are misfortunate" said Kikyo

"Exactly, it goes the same to me" said Onigumo "our faith may be different along with our religion but we share a common goal."

"Hai, I think I understand" said Kikyo

"Good, keep believing and put your faith onto your deity and I will do the same to mine" said Onigumo "now if you excuse me, I have other duties to fulfil"

"Hai, I'll be off" said Kikyo as she leaves the Temple "Thank you for the talk"

"Any time" said Onigumo as he smiles and watches the priestess leave. Then he place his hand on his chest, his heart is beating like a drum and he is getting a weird feeling in his stomach like he swallowed a butch of caterpillar and then matured into butterflies. "What is this feeling, this sensation I'm having. Could it be that when Lady Kikyo approaches, I get this."

Onigumo is puzzled and stares at the marble statue of a goddess with beautiful golden wings.

"Kami-sama, I don't understand" said Onigumo "What is this feeling I'm having?"

Sunlight beams out of the skylight and onto the statue, he closes his eyes to listen to the wind.

"Love…Is that what I'm feeling?" said Onigumo "But can it be possible? Can it be done for me to fall in love with Lady Kikyo? She is pure and benevolent, just like I am. Her smile, her kindness to the villagers, I feel happy and in peace around her. Kami-sama, please give me the strength and guidance to protect her and this village. And to banish the malevolence away from this village and away from Kikyo"

Onigumo continues to pray to Kami, praying to her for the guidance and strength he needs for benevolent purposes. Unknown that if his prayers have been answered.

Months 3

But it seems that Onigumo's prayers have been answered as the village aren't threatened by demons, bandits or invaders. But it came with a price, Kami has sent a few of the Affinities to infiltrate the shrine and retrieve the Shikon Jewel that Kikyo is sworn to protect from anyone who desire it's power, either it be for benevolent or malevolent purposes.

The Tenshi were inside the shrine and obtained the jewel but Kikyo caught them red-handed and aiming her bow at them.

"What is going on?" said Kikyo

The Tenshi did not speak but soared up into the sky and flown away. But Kikyo chase after them into the forest. Onigumo saw Kikyo chasing the Tenshi and starts following her into the forest to assist her.

They reached the forest, Kikyo is getting closer to the thieving Tenshi and fired an arrow at it. The Tenshi exploded into blood and light and dropped the jewel. The Tenshi halt their flying and started to retaliate. Kikyo knew she provoked the Tenshi and knew that they are vengeful. The Tenshi dove down for the kill but Kikyo is no stranger to combat as she trained to use it against threats against the village. She dodges the attacks and slap talismans on them, the Tenshi screams in pain as the talismans are on their forehead, then Kikyo pulled out her bow and finshed them with each arrow through the heart.

Kikyo sighed at this and picked up the jewel, still glowing with it's benevolent light. Onigumo sighed in relief at this and knew that Kikyo is safe. Or so he thought.

Up on the trees, Inuyasha is amazed at this; she fought with those Tenshi in no problem whatsoever. The priestess them sensed his presence and fired her bow and arrow at him, she missed since Inuyasha's reflexes are on his side and jumps off the branch to confront her. The priestess aims her bow and arrow at Inuyasha while the InuOverlord held out his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Whoa there, I'm not here to harm you" said Inuyasha

"Why should I believe you, InuOverlord" said the priestess "You're after the Shikon Jewel"

"The what now?" said Inuyasha raising his eyebrow with confusion

"Don't play dumb" said the Priestess as she presents the jewel to Inuyasha "This is what you are after"

"Sorry, I'm not interested in jewellery" said Inuyasha "You keep it"

"Huh?" said the priestess confused

"I was just taking a walk until I saw you chasing that Tenshi before" said Inuyasha "I was amazed that a priestess like you are fighting a Tenshi"

"I despise Tenshi" said the priestess "They are far worse than Demons like you"

"Technically I'm a Hanyou" said Inuyasha

"Whatever" said the priestess "But I will not let you leave, it is my duty as a priestess to protect my village from evil"

"Is that so" said Inuyasha smirking at the priestess "So you want to test me, do you. I think I have some time to spare with you"

The priestess blushes and feel embarrassed at this, Inuyasha is flirting with her. She shook her head and growls with annoyance when she fires her bow and arrow at Inuyasha. The InuOverlord dodges the arrow and suddenly dashes towards her, the priestess falls back out of shock and Inuyasha chuckles at her.

"Stop mocking me" said the priestess as she aims her bow and arrow at Inuyasha.

"Missed me" said Inuyasha as he dodged an arrow

"Grr" said the Priestess as she pull out an arrow and fires her bow at Inuyasha again

"Missed me again" said Inuyasha as he moved his head slightly and the arrow wisped pass by his face.

"Stop it" said the priestess as she fire her bow and arrow at Inuyasha

"Oh missed me again" said Inuyasha smirking at the priestess "Want to try again?"

"Shut up" said the priestess as she aims her bow and arrow again at Inuyasha, she fires it but this time the arrow was fast and hit Inuyasha

"AHH, AHH IT HURT SO MUCH AHH. HA HA HA" said Inuyasha as he the laughs as he then shows the priestess that the arrow didn't hit him "Just kidding, you missed"

"Grr" said the priestess as she reaches out for an arrow but her quiver is empty. "Damn it"

"Oh dear, ran out of arrow already" said Inuyasha laughing at her "Well I had fun"

Inuyasha then leaves the area, and then he stops and turns to the priestess.

"You know, I like you" said Inuyasha "You are fun, how about you and I do it again sometime."

"I'd rather not" said the priestess

"Aw come on" said Inuyasha "I hadn't had this much fun in years, all this raiding villages is getting boring for me. I would love to play with you again…oh sorry; I didn't get your name"

"It's Kikyo" said the priestess

"Kikyo…a beautiful name" said Inuyasha as he smiles at the name "Well you know my name already so introductions isn't necessary but I'll do it anyway. I am Inuyasha, nice to meet you and now it's time for me to say goodbye"

After that, Inuyasha left the forests leaving Kikyo alone; the young priestess frowns at him and turns away with in a fuss. Unaware that Onigumo saw everything, Kikyo despised Tenshi meaning Kami also. Onigumo sighed at this and assumed that Inuyasha must've placed some demonic spell to denounce her faith and corrupt her soul.

"Kami-sama, please forgive her words for they are not her own" said Onigumo in a prayer. "and help me cleanse her spirit and your guidance to destroy this demon that tempted her"

After that, Onigumo left the forest and returns to his temple.

Month 5: last day before Naraku's birth

It has been a month since Kikyo met Inuyasha and now the priestess is sneaking out of the village and meeting the InuOverlord in secret. At first they didn't get along well due to the fact that she's a priestess and he's a Hanyou/Overlord. But as the days and week fly by, their relationship changes from acquaintances, friends to romance. Kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love and both had their first kiss together (well technically the kiss isn't the first to Inuyasha since he dated many girls in his lifetime but you get the idea). Onigumo is getting concerned about this, ever since Kikyo met Inuyasha, things turned for the worse.

Last month, villagers are dropping dead every night. The young, the elderly, even the healthy adults are killed at night. Onigumo investigated these deaths and noticed that there were not signs of disease or malnutrition on them. Neither was there any man made inflictions like stabbing or straggling. Not even poison was in their bodies so no one were murdered or died by natural causes. Then there were a sighting of demons at night, entering houses and stealing souls. Demons at resemble eels with incest-like arms to carry the souls. He managed to prevent more casualties as he warded off the soul stealing demons, he is suspicious about these new demons wisping in the night, stealing soul from the innocent villagers and leaving into the woods.

Onigumo decided to follow the fleeing demons so he can find the source of this mystery. He quietly followed the demons and saw that they are heading towards none other than Kikyo. Onigumo widen his eyes at this, she was the culprit that were stealing the souls. But the question is why?

"What is going on?" said Onigumo whispering until someone is approaching the priestess.

It was Inuyasha, the InuOverlord himself.

"Kikyo" said Inuyasha as he approaches the priestess and embraces her. She shares in the embrace and both started to kiss while the soul-stealers wisp around them. 5 minutes later they brake the kiss and their embrace.

"Do you have them?" said Inuyasha

"Hai" said Kikyo as she summoned the demons with the collected souls. "I was surprised that you have these creatures"

"They come in handy for mass collection of souls for my minions" said Inuyasha "And with this war going on, the harvest commences"

"But what if they suspect?" said Kikyo "the villagers are getting anxious about the death counts in those past months after we met."

"Then I'll just slay them all and take you to my tower" said Inuyasha "like I should've done in the first place"

"But Inuyasha, I have Kaede to take care" said Kikyo "I can't leave her"

"Then she comes too" said Inuyasha

"I don't want her to get involved with this" said Kikyo "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, I am a patient man" said Inuyasha as he gives her a kiss. "once she matures, then we'll leave the village"

"Thank you" said Kikyo as she embraces him more

"that's alright" said Inuyasha "now go before the villagers suspect"

"Hai" said Kikyo as she then leaves the InuOverlord and return to the villager.

Unaware that Onigumo witnessed this, he frowns at this. Kikyo was forced to do this, she was hexed by this fiend to do his evil bidding. The Kikyo he knew and loved would never do this terrible thing. As Inuyasha absorb the souls gathered by the soul-stealers. The priest decided to take action and free Kikyo from his dark influence.

"Monster, how dare you use Kikyo for your dark purposes" said Onigumo

"My purposes are my own and no one else's, priest" said Inuyasha "and I didn't USE, Kikyo. She is assisting me out of love"

"Demon lies, Kikyo would never love you" said Onigumo

"You assume that Kikyo's love is a false one?" said Inuyasha before he laughs at that assumption. "You jest, priest. Her love is pure as is her soul and beauty. And soon both of them will be mine as I mate with her claim her as my first mistress. I can't rule this world with a beautiful queen by my side."

"Kikyo will not be yours, monster" said Onigumo "She will not be tainted by you any more"

"Is that a threat, priest?" said Inuyasha

"It is a promise" said Onigumo "I will save her from you and soon she will be save and be welcomed by Kami-sama's embrace"

"Hate to tell you this but Kikyo HATES Tenshi, that include the bitch goddess herself" said Inuyahsa "as a matter of fact, I like telling you this."

"How dare you insult Kami-sama, demon" said Onigumo

"I'm a Hanyou" said Inuyasha

"Then I'll send you to hell along with your whore mother" said Onigumo

"My mother is already dead and NO ON INSULTS MY MOTHER!" said roared Inuyasha as he raised his gauntlet and summoned the minions to restrain the priest.

"What sorcery is this?" said Onigumo

"Do you want to know what happened to the last person who insulted my mother?" said Inuyasha as he approaches the priest and slashed this cheek with this claw, then at the other cheek. "It is no thanks to that bitch that she's dead."

*SLASH*

"She was a kind spirit; she wasn't a threat to anyone."

*SLASH*

"It's not her fault that she loved my father, he was a great man despite being a demon himself"

*SLASH*

"My hatred of you goddess fuelled me of being this"

*SLASH*

"And no one, not even Kami, Yami, the Shinigami, the Demons, the Tenshi, or you is going to stop me"

As Inuyasha was about to slash at Onigumo again, the priest broke free and lunges at the InuOverlord and stabs him in the chest. Inuyasha did nothing but sigh.

"Typical, you just don't know anything about us Hanyous" said Inuyasha as he grabs Onigumo by the neck and pulled out the dagger out of his chest. "I can't die that easily, I'm 200 years old, for fuck's sake"

After that, Inuyasha returned the dagger to the priest, right though the chest. Onigumo's mouth seeps out blood and coughs violently.

"Humans are so typical; they think they are so tough and powerful when they are just so weak and easy to kill. It takes a single blade through the heart and he drops down dead"

Onigumo grunts and glares at the InuOverlord and spat on his face.

"You will never have Kikyo, Kami-sama forbids it" said Onigumo weakly as death is brushing through to claim him.

Inuyasha smirks and whispers into the dying priest's ear.

"Quite the contrary, she's already mine" said Inuyasha as he threw the priest hard he sent him flying through the forest and reached the cliff, where he falls to his certain doom. Inuyasha dusted his bloodstained hands and sighed at this. "Well, that went well. I'm off to bed"

Meanwhile

Despite the dagger though the chest and fell down the cliff 50 feet down. Onigumo is still alive but his bones on his body are broken and he cannot move. His breathing is painful and he can feel death coming closer to him. So he decided to make his final pray to Kami.

"Kami-sama, forgive for I have failed you" whispered Onigumo "I failed to slay the beast and free the soul from his clutches. I couldn't save her from his influence and couldn't spare from her fate of being the beast's whore."

Tears seep out from his eyes as he ashamed of himself, he failed Kami and humiliated her. He closed his eyes as he sighed and the frowned when he opened them again.

"If I am to be punished, I accept any punishment you bestow upon me, Kami-sama." Said Onigumo "I failed you, but I beg you, give me another chance to redeem myself, give me the strength to stop him, the strength to save Kikyo and the souls taken by that monster."

He the noticed that the sky is glowing gold and a large choir of Tenshi are descending down upon the dying priest.

"KAMI-SAMA, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO DEFEAT INUYASHA. MAY HE DIE BY MY BLADE AND THOSE WHO COLLABROATED WITH HIM BE CAST DOWN TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!"

As the Tenshi approach, the area is engulfed in light. Onigumo and the Tenshi are gone thanks to the light. And as the light fades, only a lone figure stands. His wings are large and white; his bare body is glowing while his face is concealed by the bangs of his long raven hair. The light caught the attention of a White baboon demon that lives in the cliff walls and roared at the glowing stranger. The stranger slightly turns his head to the demon and soars up into the air.

"Demon, you will be judged by me" said the stranger as he dove towards the baboon demon and skinned it while obliterated the body. The demon is dead, only its pelt remains. The stranger drapes if over his naked body. "I am the Kami's punisher; I punish those who have sinned. My purpose is to avenge Kami-sama's wrath upon this earth. Judgement day approaches and I am its judge. You prayers has been answered, Onigumo. Your servitude to Kami-sama has been repaid. She has given you another chance. But you are not Onigumo anymore, for I go by another name…"

Flashback ends

"…and that name is Naraku" said Naraku "You killed me, Inuyasha and not I am reborn as Naraku"

"Well this time, your death will be permanent" said Inuyasha as he charges at Naraku.

CLASH

Tetsusaiga clashes with Naraku's angelic blade, the blade is a copy of the Tetsusaiga but the blade is gold and white feathers are on the guard instead of fur. Yuyami gasped at the blade.

"That's the blade of Archangel Michael" said Yuyami "one of the most powerful P. in the Holy arsenal."

"Is it powerful?" asked Kagome

"Very, it's the very blade that made Michael an Archangel" said Yuyami "no one but him can wield it. But how on earth did he wield it?"

"That is a question" said Gina "Come on, we got to help him"

"Hai" said everyone until a fog of grace and a group of Beloved and Ardors blocking their way.

"Damn it" said Yuyami

"A blockade" said Gina

"Let's clear it" said Kagome

"Got it" said Yura

"CHARGE!" roared Hikari

"The mistresses charge at the Tenshi blockade and battles against the Tenshi. Gina unsheathes her Raisaiga and clashes blades against one of the Ardors. Yura uses her Umbran magic to summon a pair of giant hands to use against the Beloved group. Yuyami is up in their, clashing blades against an Ardor while Hikari is in her beast form, mauling the Beloved to piece.

"AVAVAGO" said Yura as she summoned the demon Gomorrah to devour one of the Beloved. Gomorrah roared before returning to the abyss. But while the mistresses are battling against the Tenshi, Kagome is rushing towards the Grace fog to assist Inuyasha's battle against Naraku.

Speaking of which

CLANG

The InuOverlord and the cloaked Tenshi clash their blades against each other.

CLANG

CLANG

Heavy echoing caused by the 2 blades, creating sparks and shockwaves pulses in the area they are in. Naraku is swift but that doesn't stop the fact that his pelt is slowly getting slashed by the Tetsusaiga. More the pelt is torn, slowly Naraku's appearance is revealed. Underneath the pelt, Naraku wears a navy blue kimono with sliver rings all around with golden greaves and chest-plate. His face still concealed by the skull mask.

Naraku spread open his wings and soars into mid-air, untils one of his wings were cut off by Inuyasha's Wind Scar and forced the Tenshi to land back on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere" said Inuyasha

"Not until you die, Inuyasha" replied Naraku as he swings Michael's sword at the InuOverlord but clashed against the Tetsusaiga.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Inuyasha managed to make an infliction on Naraku and amputated his left arm. However Naraku has regenerative powers and re-grew his arm. However the arm was infact replaced by a dragon-like neck and head, belonging to a Courage or Fortitudo. Inuyasha growled at this as Naraku smirked underneath his mask and lunges his new "arm" at the InuOverlord.

Inuyasha dodged when the "arm" snaps its teeth at him while blocking an attack from Naraku's weapon. Naraku's "arm" then lunges at UInuyasha again to bite his head off until an arrow flew down its throat and exploded.

"What the…" startled Naraku until he saw Kagome walk through the Grace mist. "But that's impossible, that mist is made of pure Grace. Mortals cannot venture through it"

Kagome pulled out another arrow from her quiver and aims her bow at Naraku's chest. She fires it but Naraku barely dodged it as it struck his right shoulder, destroying is right arm in the progress. He pulled out the arrow and slowly regenerated his "arm" until it returns while his right arm is replaced by a second dragon head. Naraku cursed as he cannot wield the Sword of Michael while his normal arms are destroyed and replaced by dragon heads of Courage. But he is not defenceless as he lunges his new "arms" at his enemies. The right arm snaps at Inuyasha while the left "arm" prepares to fire a fireball at Kagome.

The left "arm" blasts a fireball at Kagome but the Shadow Priestess quickly pulled out an arrow and fired it.

BOOM

During the explosion, she fired 2 arrows, one for each arms. Naraku is now temporally amputated and that gave Inuyasha the chance to decapitate him. With a swing, Naraku's head is now detached from his neck and was twirling in mid-air while his body collapse onto the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in relief until they heard Naraku chuckling.

Naraku's head isn't falling but floating, a pair of wings sprouted from the back. His face is partially concealed as his long raven hair covers his left side of his face.

"You actually think I'm that easy to kill?" said Naraku's head while his headless body pulses and stands up. The "arms" roared at both the InuOverlord and his first mistress. Naraku laughs at the shocked expression. "Ha ha ha, as you can see Inuyasha, I am not just any Tenshi. I am a manifestation of all Tenshi; many sacrificed themselves for my rebirth. Killing me is like taking down an entire army single-handedly. You don't stand a chance"

"We'll see about that" said Inuyasha as he glares angrily at the severed head of Naraku.

"Is that so?" said Naraku's head "well, we'll fix that sooner than later. But in the meantime, I bid you adieu."

After that, Naraku's head flown away into the heavens to recuperate, leaving the headless body to transform. The arms remains as dragon head, the legs and feet thickened and turned reptilian. The bleeding stops from the neck close the wound and a 3rd head with a long crocodile-like snout, sprouts out from the neck. Giant wings sprout out from the back. No longer the headless body of Naraku has a humanoid form, but of a 6 foot 3 headed dragon/dinosaur-like Tenshi Chimera.

The Tenshi Chimera roared and slammed its feet onto the ground hard, forming cracks around them. Inuyasha and Kagome prepares for battle against the Tenshi Chimera as it starts to charge at them, snapping its jaws at them. Inuyasha dodged and Kagome jump back.

"What is that?" said Kagome

"I don't know" said Inuyasha "it's definitely not in the _Hierarchy of Laguna"_

"So you you don't know what it's weakness is?" said Kagome

"No, but that's not stopping us from killing it" said Inuyasha as he hoists up his Tetsusaiga up in the air to perform his Wind Scar. "WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar however became ineffective as the 3rd head opened its maw and inhaled the energy of the attack and swallowed it. The InuOverlord widen his eyes in shock at this as the beast "ate" the Wind Scar.

"What the…?" said Inuyasha in shock

Then suddenly the Tenshi Chimera open up its 1st and 2nd jaws and blasts out flames and cyclones. He dodged the flames but the Cyclones gusted around him. The cyclones disrupted the flow of the winds, making it impossible for Inuyasha to perform another Wind Scar and trapping in the eye of it.

"Hold on, Inuyasha" said Kagome as she pull out an arrow from her quiver and aims at the Cyclone that trapped Inuyasha.

Kagome fire her arrows, piercing though the cyclones and disrupting the flow until they are diminished.

"Thanks" said Inuyasha

"No problem" said Kagome before she fired another arrow straight to one of the 3 heads but the beast caught the arrows and ate it. "What!?"

Kagome was shocked at this as the arrows didn't obliterate the head, as it was just a normal arrow. The Tenshi Chimera roared at Kagome and blasts out a fireball at her, Inuyasha saw this and stood in front of her to shield her from the attack.

BOOM!

Completely engulfed in smoke, the Fireball hit Inuyasha. But suddenly the InuOverlord rushed through the smoke and charged at the beast and decapitated one the head that blasted the fireball. The head falls onto the ground and a might roar of anger bellows all around and it started to snap it's 2nd jaws at Inuyasha, Inuyasha is inside the Chimera's maw, bracing the jaws open with all of his might while it starts to shake its head violently to make him loosen the brace.

"Say AHH!" said Inuyasha "Kagome fire it down its throat"

Kagome dashed towards the beast while it's distracted. She pulls out an arrow from her quiver and aims for the throat of head that Inuyasha is inside bracing it open.

She fired and the Arrow entered down the throat.

BOOM

The neck exploded, the 2nd head decapitated and fell onto the ground. Inuyasha rolled out and stood up while using the Tetsusaiga to heave him up. 2 heads gone, the Chimera as only one head remaining. This angered it even more as it spread out its wings and soars up into the air. Kagome and Inuyasha look up at the soaring Tenshi Chimera and then look at each other.

"Kagome, when it dives down, shoot the wings off" said Inuyasha

"Hai" said Kagome as she pull out 2 arrows and aims for the wings.

Inuyasha prepares for the Tenshi to attack, his nose twitched as he caught the scent of the "Scar" between the 2 flows of wind. He just needs to aim for that "Scar" to perform the Wind Scar at the Tenshi Chimera.

"Get ready, Kagome" said Inuyasha as the Tenshi Chimera dive down towards them.

Kagome aims carefully at the wings and then fire one and then another afterwards. The arrows struck the wings and obliterated them. Now the Tenshi is falling, and falling until.

"WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha unleashed a Wind Scar right up into the air and it then struck the Tenshi Chimera. The Tenshi Chimera is engulfed in it and is completely obliterated into nothing. Inuyasha twirled the fang and then sheathed it. Then suddenly something fell on the ground, it was gold, flat and round. It looked like a record, but made of gold and its glowing.

Kagome picked it up and took a good look at it.

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know" said Kagome "It looked like a record, but why would it be here in the 15 century? These weren't invented until the early 20th century"

The grace fog starts to clear up and the other mistresses rush up towards the InuOverlord and the Shadow Priestess.

"Are you alright?" asked Gina

"I'm fine" said Inuyasha "but Naraku fled and his body turned into some Chimera of Tenshi"

"Not surprised" said Yuyami "He was created by a fusion of a thousand Tenshi. Merely vessels to sustain the mind and spirit of the fallen priest that was on the verge of death"

"I can't believe it" said Inuyasha "Naraku was Onigumo, a priest that tried to break me and Kikyo away from each other. And no thanks to this curse be put on me, I cannot be with her unless I destroy him. Body and soul"

Then suddenly Inuyasha dropped onto his hands and knees, the mistresses got concerned and approached him.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just need some rest" said Inuyasha "Please, take me to the Tower to recuperate"

"Hai" said Gina as she transforms into her beast form and the mistresses placed the InuOverlord on board.

Meanwhile at the Modern Era

While the battle ended between the Tenshi and the InuOverlord, dusk approaches onto Tokyo. For now there are no Gremlin attacks in the streets as darkness approaches…for now. However down in the sewers, the Gremlins are scurrying through waterways, unconsciously spawning more though water contact and in the safety of the shadows. Leading them are Brain, Stripe and Mohawk, the leaders of the Gremlins and Kagome's elite Gremlin warriors.

The waterway of the sewers they are taking, leads towards Cram school where their main objective is.

Cram School

Class has ended and the students are packing up for home due to curfew. Ami Mizuno remains in the classroom to do some extra studying for the exams in the end of term. Her nose full in books, she doesn't know that everyone left the class and is all alone.

Meanwhile, the Gremlins reached their destination and climbed out of the toilets, cellars and drainages from some facilities in the school. Ami is oblivious of the dangers she is in.

_How Naruto met..._

_Chapter 8: Temari_

Somewhere in the Land of Winds

Naruto is on a solo mission, he is requested by the Suna Shinobi council for Naruto's assistance. The reason is because the son of the Shukaku, Gaara is on a rampage due to his faulty seal that keeps his demon blood in check. And as an Uzumaki, a clan of seal experts, Naruto is right for the job as he too share Gaara's burden as a Hanyou and member of the 9 deadliest demons all across the Nation.

So he ventures through scorching deserts and under the blazing sun on his way to Suna, Gaara's home. Naruto dons a beige cloak to protect himself from the hot sun, also to hide from the hidden dangers in the desert.

BOOM

A giant Antlion pit appeared a few metres away; Naruto sighed at this and ventured on. Unaware that he is being stalked by something burrowing underneath the sand behind him. The desert is infested with sand dwelling demons, and one of then are giant sand worms.

Speaking of which.

BOOM

A giant sand worm spouts out from the sand and open up its jawless maw as it attempts to eat the Hanyou.

WHAM

But it missed as Naruto dodged the worm's sneak attack and tear it to shreds.

"Damn worms" said Naruto until more sand worms emerge from the sand and roars at their prey. "DAMN FUCKING WORM!"

Naruto dodges the worms' attacks and starts slaying them with his claws and occasional Rasengan. But when Naruto continues to attack, more worms sprout out from the ground and lunges at the young Kitsune.

"AH fuck" said Naruto as the Worms are coming closer to deveour him. But then suddenly a gust of wind came out of nowhere and tore all of the worms to shreds, leaving Naruto all in one piece. "What the fuck was that?"

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turns to see Temari no Subaku, Gaara's elder sister and self-proclaimed wind mistress and Suna. Her giant fan was open as it assumed that she used it to save Naruto from the worm. Like Gaara, she too is a Hanyou and child of the Shukaku.

"Yeah, thanks for that" said Naruto as he dusted off the sand of his clothes and turns to the Wind mistress. "Since you're here means I'm close to Suna?"

"You assume correctly" said Temari smiling at the kitsune "come, Kaa-sama is waiting"

"Hai" said Naruto as he follow Temari to Suna and towards the Kazekage tower.

Suna: Kazekage Tower

Naruto and Temari arrived at the Kazekage Tower, ever since the incident of Orochimaru's attempt of invading Konoha. Suna was deceived by that snake since the village's former Kage was tempted by him. However the Kage's wife, Karura, or also known as the Shukaku, killed him for his foolishness and took over Suna as Regent until a new Kage is elected. Karura is bipolar, one time she can be benevolent and kind-hearted and the other time she is a cold blood lusting maniac. She titles her 2 personalities to avoid the confusion. She calls her "Good" half Karura and the other half Shukaku.

Right now, she is now Karura as her concerns of her youngest son troubles her.

She watched her daughter and Naruto enter and sighed in relief as the Kitsune Hanyou arrived to Suna.

"I welcome you to Suna, Naruto-kun" said Karura "I hope your trip wasn't harsh"

"Had a worm problem but nothing major" said Naruto "You requested for me?"

"Hai, it concerns my son Gaara" said Karura

"He lost control, didn't he?" asked Naruto

"That's right, I know you had the same complications too" said Karura

"Well it was triggered by anger" said Naruto "but it receded shortly afterwards."

"You are fortunate yo have a working seal" said Karura

"I have my Kaa-san to thank for that" said Naruto smiling "she made sure my demonic blood is tame"

"I as a mother, I wish for Gaara's demonic blood to me tamed also" said Karura "It pains to see my Sochi in that condition"

"Despite you have a dark sadistic history" said Naruto

Karura chuckles at this.

"Indeed, I was the ruthless and insane back then" said Karura "But I'm now a mother of 3 beautiful children"

"Although you killed your ex-husband in cold blood" said Naruto

"The bastard had it coming" said Karura as her eyes glow gold as the mention of her ex was heard. "He used Gaara-kun as a weapon for his selfish ambitions. As a mother, I cannot left that happen"

"I couldn't agree more" said Naruto "So where's Gaara?"

"We have him locked up in the dungeons" said Temari "we lost many of our fine shinobi to contain him"

"Take me to him" said Naruto

"Hai" said Temari as she leads the Kitsune Hanyou to the imprisoned Tanuki Hanyou

Suna Dungeons

"**ROAAAAARRRR!"**

A bloodcurdling roar boomed out of the fortified cell doors that is heavily guarded by a dozen terrified Suna Shinobi. Gaara is in a blood rage, his roars are terrifying everyone that can hear it. The doors are heavily dented and will come off eventually as it will not hold forever. Luckily Naruto arrived to the dungeons and walked passed the shinobi.

"Get everyone out of here" said Naruto to Temari "It's time to tame the beast within Gaara."

"Hai" said Temari "Everyone, leave"

The Shinobi left with no hesitation, Temari stayed for a while to look at Naruto before she too leaves. Naruto approches the cell door and unlocks it, and with a burst of force, the door swung open and Gaara charges at Naruto for the kill.

"**ROAAARRR!" **roared Gaara as he starts to pounce at Naruto, but he countered the attack and pinned Gaara onto the ground.

"Stay still, Gaara" said Naruto as he restrain Gaara while channeling chakra into his left hand. "If you struggle, the sealing get painful.

However Naruto's warning reach only deaf ears as Gaara is still in a blood rage. Right now he is nothing but a mindless beast that is thirsty for blood. Gaara managed to break free from Naruto's restrain but not for long as he is only pinned again by Naruto's Shadow Clones. The Clones grip on tightly onto Gaara while Naruto continues to channel enough chakra to maintain the seal located on the Tanuki's navel.

"This may sting a bit" said Naruto as he then planted his fist fight into Gaara's stomach. The chakra is hot and burning like fire. Gaara screamed in pain as the chakra works on his seal, strengthen it to prevent the demonic blood from taking over. Naruto stand back as Gaara's screams ended and collapsed onto the floor unconscious. Naruto sighed at this and then turned to the exit of the dungeons. "It's safe to come in now"

Temari and a few Shinobi enters the dungeons after Naruto called them to the safety of the situation. Temari rushed towards Gaara and kneels down to check up on him.

"Gaara" said Temari with concern.

"He's fine now" assured Naruto "the chakra is maintaining the seal, give it a few days until the procedure is done"

Temari turns to Naruto and gave him a soft, thanking smile.

"Thank you" said Temari

"It was nothing" said Naruto "Gaara's like me also, where both feared for our power that we're not ready to control. But at least he's not alone, not anymore"

Temari nodded at this and continues her attention to her younger brother.

Later: Night

Night broke out in Suna and it's too dangerous to return tonight so Naruto is staying at Suna for the night until morning. Karura thanked Naruto for helping Gaara maintaining the seal and gave Naruto the mission pay, but Naruto refused it because he was only helping out a friend. Although Naruto and Gaara started out as enemies during the invasion but he knocked some sense out of the formerly psychotic Hanyou and became friends.

Naruto is staying at the Subaku compound at the quest room, Naruto is preparing for bed until he heard the door knocking.

"Come in" said Naruto as the door opens to reveal Temari in her nightgown, the gown isn't fooling the Kitsune as it is hugging her beautiful form and her C-cup breasts. Her hairstyle has changed from 4 pigtails as she let her hair free. "Temari, is something the matter?"

"Iie" said Temari "I just wanted to thank you, Naruto-kun"

"It was nothing, really" said Naruto being modest.

"No, it's not" said Temari "Before he met you, Gaara was terrifying. I was even scared to be near him, his eyes were cold and emotionless, it's like he's not my brother. I hated my human father for that, he turned Gaara what he was. But then he met you, the battle you and he fought changed him. You brought back my Otouto to me, it fills me with joy to be near him without fear."

Temari then approaches Naruto and kisses him on the lips; Naruto was surprised at first until he remained calm until Temari broke the kiss and smiled at the Kitsune.

"You are a wonderful man, Naruto-kun" said Temari "and I love you"

Temari then returned her kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to embrace him. Naruto shared in with the kiss and embraced her in return. Both of them then landed on bed and starts making out under the moonlight out the window. They continue to make out for 5 minutes until they break the kiss for air and Temari snuggles into Naruto's chest.

"You're returning to Konoha in the Morning, aren't you?" asked Temari

"Hai" said Naruto regretfully "I wish you could come with me"

"So do I but my loyalty lie to Suna" said Temari "But at least Konoha and Suna are allies. So let is make this night a special one for us"

"Ok" said Naruto as he then kissed the wind mistress on the forehead and then on the cheek. He gently placed Temari on the bed, and then he took off his bed robes while Temari does the same. She is wearing nothing underneath the robes due to the climate of Suna and the nights are too warm for thick garbs. Naruto crawls over her and positions between her legs. His erect cock is prepared to insert Temari's virgin pussy. Both blondes look at each other and Temari gave him a little nod to say she is ready.

Knowing this will hurt for her, Naruto goes slow and stops when Temari winces in pain and tears seep out of her eyes. Naruto gave the wind mistress sometime to get use to the sensation, then her expression of pain changes to comfort; she nods at Naruto to continue.

Naruto then moves in and out of Temari, their lips plant together into a kiss and their arms wrapped into an embrace. Temari moans in every thrust Naruto gave to her. Tongues wrestle in their mouths while they kiss . Temari moans at the taste and embraced him deeply in her arms, Naruto welcomes it and continues loving the wind mistress.

The broke their kisses and stare each at each other's eyes, Temari's face blushes with pleasure as Naruto is still in her. Temari lowered her eyes but still fixed onto her Kitsune lover as he then placed his hands on her breast and gave them a massage to add in the pleasure for her. Temari moaned and relaxes while Naruto pleasure and gazes at her beauty under the desert moon.

""*moan* Naruto-kun, I'm getting close" moaned Temari

"*grunt* so am I" said Naruto as he is reaching his climax, unconsciously causing his demonic side brewing up and forming 2 fox tails in the process. His fangs elongate, his whisker-like scars darken and his eyes turn red with slit pupils. Temari saw this and started to get scared at this but Naruto assured her by kissing her on the cheek and she relaxed. 10 more minutes and Temari climaxed, lubricating Naruto's cock. Naruto's partial transformation boosted his lust and he starts thrusting fast and hard, Temari widen her eyes at this and moans loudly. Luckily the walls have sound barriers or her moans would wake the entire village. But that doesn't prevent the recent tremors caused by Naruto's thrusting. The thrusting gets harder and deeper, Temari starts to wrap her legs around his waist to prevent him stopping. The sensation is overwhelming for her but she loves every bit of it. Despite Naruto's demon blood flowing rapidly in his veins, is doesn't frighten her but turns her own.

She never knew getting fucked by a hanyou who's goes all demon would be this amazing to her. Eventually all his lust in her caused her demon blood to take over as her eyes turn golden and her fangs elongate. She pull Naruto into her and planted a lust hungry kiss and Naruto join in, she sank her sharp nails on her back and drew out blood but Naruto didn't wince or care at the moment. The 2 just continues their now lust-filled intercourse all night long until morning comes.

**End of Chapter 23**


	25. Chapter 24

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 24: the Lost Spell of Evil

Moon Kingdom: year 997

The Moon Kingdom, once a beautiful utopia ruled by the Moon Queen Serenity. The people lived in harmony up in the beautiful starry plains of space in their shining beautiful city where the castle towers and shine elegantly upon it. Today is the day of the princess's betrothal to the Prince of Earth to connect the bond with the Moon and the Earth. The wedding will commence in the coming of a new millennium, where a new and wonderful era would commence.

That is until the occasion was interrupted.

BOOM

War broke out on the moon; the kingdom is under attack by Demons under the command of the InuOverlord Inu no Taicho and his 9 strong generals known as the "Biju". The InuOverlord and the Biju are in their beast form, causing upmost destruction to the Moon Kingdom, the citizens react in panic and evacuate while the soldiers tries to fend them off but found their attempts futile for they are outnumbered by the InuOverlord's minion army. The towns and cities of the Moon Kingdom decimated with no remorse or regret from the Demon Lords, however hope shone upon the Moon Kingdom for as the guardians of the Royal Family approaches to halt this destruction.

Castle: Throne room

Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom and the guardians known as the Sailor Scouts are within the castle. The sounds of destruction of her kingdom breaks her heart and sighed as she has no power over a demon like the Inu no Taisho.

"Your majesty" said one of the guards "the enemy is reaching towards the castle"

"Did you evacuate everyone?" said Queen Serenity

"Not yet, but there are complications" said the guards

"What do you mean?" said Queen Serenity

"The Demon, he's not just destroying the kingdom, but he's also enslaving them and forcing them to attack us" said the Guards

"WHAT!" shouted the Queen in shock as anger brews up at the news? Conquering her kingdom and enslaving the citizens is one thing but forcing them to attack and betray their fellow citizens is another. She loved her people that watching them fight each other are intolerable. "Guards, I want my people out of the kingdom immediately before more are turned"

"yes your majesty" said the guards as he leaves

"We'll aid them, your majesty" said Sailor Venus

"NO, I want you all to leave also and protect the princess" said Queen Serenity "I can't risk you and my daughter to fall into the demon's evil magic."

"What about you, you're majesty" said Sailor Mars

"I must stay here, and put an end of the Overlord's corruption of this kingdom…even if it costs me my life" said Queen Serenity as she holds her silver crystal necklace. "It's my duty as Queen to ensure the safety of my subjects and defend the kingdom from ruin. And my daughter will return once the Overlord's legacy diminished."

The silver crystal starts to shine and the sailor scouts, the princess and most of the moon's subjects are each encased in orbs of light and shot up into the starry sky.

"Farewell, my daughter" said Queen Serenity as the silver crystal forever lost its light and shatters into shards and dust. "May we meet again in the other plain?"

BOOM

The castle has been breached, the Queen turns to the door to reveal a large white dog the size of a blue whale. The dog snarls and barks at the queen before it shanks to human size and takes form in a young handsome man with long white hair tied into a pony tail. His clothes are a white kimono with Prussian blue and scarlet accents. Over them is a dark chest-plate and pauldrons with horn-like spikes. He wields 3 swords that are hoisted on his waists. On his face he has dark blue marks that run down diagonally from his cheek to his jawline. His eyes are golden with slit pupils. He is the Inu-Overlord Inu no Taisho and behind him is a giant crimson fox with 9 lashing tails and a menacing grin.

"Kyuubi, guard the entrance while I start "negotiating" our adversary" said Inu no Taisho

"**Hai Inu-sama" **said kitsune known as the Kyuubi while Inu no Taisho approches the Queen of the now fallen Moon Kingdom.

"It seems that I've won this little war campaign, your majesty" said Inu no Taisho as he smirks at the Queen "The moon is now mine"

"You will not claim it, Demon" said Queen Serenity as she pulls out a brooch in a shape of a crescent moon and stands up to prepare for battle. "As long as I stand and my legacy remains, this kingdom will not fall into your claws"

"We'll see about that" said Inu no Taisho as he raise his gauntlet clad hand and yells out _**"EVIL PRESENCE!"**_

Blue lightning shouts out from his hand but Queen Serenity dodge rolls and light engulfs her and her clothes transform from an elegant dress into silver armour with an emblem of a crescent moon and in her hands is a sword. She uses the swordto deflect the lightning and sent it back to the Inu-Overlord.

The lightning struck the Inu-Overlord and sent him flying a few feet and collapsed on his back. He recovered and snarled with his golden eyes turn green with red sclera.

"**You bitch"** snarled Inu no Taisho as he then unsheathes one of his swords an it transforms into a giant blade with a furry guard. **"I was about to claim you as mine due to your flawless beauty and pure heart but I reconsidered and decided to end your life. NO ONE DEFIES ME AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"**

"Come at me, demon" said Queen Serenity as she swings her sword and radiates a silver glow. "I will banish you from the moon and into Hell"

"**RAH!"** roared Inu no Taisho as he charges at the Queen

CLANG

The Inu-Overlord and the Moon Queen clash blades and are now in battle. Within the castle the 2 clash against each other, Serenity dodges the enraged Overlord's swings and attacks that devastate the interior of the castle.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

The battle continues and the Queen finds herself getting weaker, the devastation of her kingdom crippled her powers and is slowly depleting, giving the Inu-Overlord the advantage to win.

_I need to end this, quickly_ thought Queen Serenity as she clash her blade against Inu no Taisho's blade.

CLANG!

The clash once again, both are trying push one another so they can make a blow. Serenity succeeded and struck Inu no Taisho and a silver glow shrouds him.

Suddenly within the Dark Tower

Within the spell room of the tower where the spell Runes reside within a well of Mana, one of the Spell Runes vanish from the Mana well of the Spell Room.

Back up on the Moon

"**GAH!" **roared Inu no Taisho and he snarled at the Queen. **"Take this, **_**EVIL PRESENCE!"**_

The Inu Overlord tries to cast lighting at the Queen again…but nothing happened.

"**W-What?"** said Inu no Taisho in shock and then turns to see Queen Serenity collapsing onto her knees. He snarls and roars at her. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"I stripped you of your evil magic, Demon" said Queen Serenity "No more will you corrupt and enslave more innocent souls to do your evil bidding."

Then the ground begins to quake and the castle slowly crumbles, and the Queen reverts back to her elegant.

"The power of the moon is slowly depleting, the kingdom's magic is gone" said the Queen as she collapses onto the floor. "I used what remained of the moons magic to strip you of that magic. You'll never retrieve it, it's is hidden away and only my Sailor Scouts know of its location"

"**Then I'll** just find them and wring that information out of them" said Inu no Taisho until the Queen laughs at him.

"You think I wouldn't plan that?" said the Queen "They are out of your reach. A thousand years away"

Inu no Taisho widen his eyes and snarled at this, he then kicked the fallen Moon Queen and sent her flying towards her throne. She coughed out blood as the kick was powerful, then sudden she found throat near the tip of the Inu-Overlord's sword.

"Go on and kill me, it'll do you no good" said Queen Serenity "Although the kingdom and myself fall, it's legacy will live on, *cough* and you won't be there to see it"

"That may be true" said Inu no Taisho as he sheathes his sword and turns away. "But you failed to realise that my legacy will live on also. I may not retrieve the spell, but my successor will someday. We demons live longer than you mortals, and times flies by"

Inu no Taisho leaves the castle as the tremors worsen, Queen Serenity remains as she watches her castle collapse and eventually topple onto her and bury her alive.

_Sailor Scouts, protect my daughter and keep the Overlord from retrieving that malevolent spell_ those were the last thoughts of the Moon Queen before she dies.

Later on the Dark Tower

Inu no Taisho returns to the tower along with his 9 loyal allies, the Biju. All are in their human forms and approaches the throne room, the Inu-Overlord heads for the throne and sits on it.

"The conquest of the moon is postponed for the next millennia" said Inu no Taisho "Unless I subdue the next heir, the kingdom is nothing. Plus, with the _**Evil Presence **_spell rune taken from me, subduing the next heir is impossible due to her pure heart. Queen Serenity resisted and opposed me, which is intolerable.

My friends, you are excused and will return to your realms until further notice"

"Hai" said the Biju

"You may go" said Inu no Taisho as he dismissed the 9 demon lords.

The Biju leaves, all except the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as Minato Namikaze.

"Is there something the matter, Minato?" said Inu no Taisho

"Do you have a plan to leave out for your successor to retrieve the Spell Rune?" asked Minato

"Not yet" said Inu no Taisho "but 1000 years is a long time, enough time to form one"

Time Skip: 500 years (before the new moon)

Main Quarters

"The Sailor Scouts?" asked Gina to Kagome

Kagome recently returned from the Modern Era and back into the Feudal Era. Kagome and Gina are alone in the main quarters while Inuyasha is preparing to leave the tower to speak with a mysterious ally who has information concerning the Tenshi that cursed him.

"That's right" said Kagome "It was the first time I heard about them since I did spend a few days here. Sailor moon and her Sailor Scouts, that's what they call them"

"So Tou-san was right" said Gina

"Pardon?" said Kagome

"My Tou-san, the previous Inu-Overlord waged war against the Moon Kingdom 500 years today" said Gina "The war was in his favour until one time when he fought against the late Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, she stripped him of his most powerful spell of all, the _**Evil Presence**_ spell."

"What does it do?" said Kagome

"The _**Evil Presence**_ spell grants the wielder to cast his malevolent aura in form of lighting into a target, either subduing them or overwhelming them until death. Tou-san loved that spell and the loss of it enraged it" said Gina "The Queen said to him that the spell is 1000 years away from him and only the sailor scouts know of its location"

"A thousand years, that's today in the modern era" said Kagome

"It seems we have good luck since we can travel through time and skip 5 more centuries" said Gina

"Hai, but we need to get a sailor scout to reveal the spell rune's location for Inuyasha" said Kagome "or better yet, have one deliver it to us"

"What do you mean?" said Gina

"Since I have the power to control the gremlins in the Modern Era" said Kagome as she looks at her jewelled fingerless glove. "I can capture one of the Sailor Scouts, corrupt her and turn her into a loyal slave and deliver the spell to Inuyasha"

"Hmm, that might work" said Gina "But how can you corrupt her without the _**Evil Presence **_spell to corrupt her with?"

"We humans have our ways of turning an enemy into a loyal pet, Gina" said Kagome as she places her hand on the back of the Inu Daiyokai's head and kissed her. "We just need to influence them into what the deeply desire to make them submit, even against her own free will"

"Oh you're so wicked, Kagome" said Gina as she smirks at the shadow priestess "Oh I love it"

"Thank you" said Kagome before she and Gina starts making out.

Present Time: Modern Era

Dusk is approaching and the streets of Tokyo are engulfed in darkness due to the tall Skyscrapers towering the city. The curfew is still on due to the Gremlin attack not long back. Deep within the sewers, the Gremlins are on their away towards a certain building to capture a certain blue haired student under the orders of their mistress.

Cram School

Ami Mizuno is in Cram School, preparing for the incoming exams and is doing to extra studying and revising for it. She was given permission by the tutor to stay for a few more hours. She is on the computer, typing her work on work possessor while studying through the internet.

Suddenly the connection was cut off on the screen.

"Huh?" said Ami as she tapped the monitor and nothing, she then sighed, got off his seat and checked the hard drive. She checked it and noticed that the cable connecting to the server has been gnarled off. "Oh man, why didn't they warn me about rats?"

Ami sighed and left the classroom to get a new cable.

*Gremlin Theme*

After Ami left the classroom, the Gremlins pop out from the ventilation and starts wrecking the entire room. One gremlin pulled the plug and shut down one of the computers, one is throwing paper everywhere and starts tearing it to pieces. One Gremlin is hanging on a spinning ceiling fan.

Some of the Gremlins are hacking through classified websites and browsing though Hentai sites, which results with mass viral crashes to the system. One Gremlin is jumping up and down on the keyboard while another is river dancing on it until the system overheated and caused the monitors to blow up.

Then 2 more Gremlins opened up the servers box and starts ripping out the cables, letting loose sparks while they occasionally starts chewing on them, some were getting comically electrocuted with steam coming from their large bat-like ears.

And while the Gremlins are having fun, Brain goes through Ami's bag and took out her transformation pen and phone and stole them. Stripe and Mohawk are on Ami's computer, ruining all that work that took her hours to make and starts putting on Yuri Hentai pics and Yuri Sailor Moon fan fiction on her USB Pen drive. The result ended with them cackling menacingly before they left. Then the Gremlins heard footsteps and all vacate into the ducts to hide before Ami returns to the classroom.

*Theme Ends*

Ami enters the classroom with a working internet cable until she saw the mess in the room.

"What the?" said Ami until she realised and panicked, she rushed to her computer, checked her work and sees nothing but Yuri Hentai pics and Sailor Moon Yuri fan fiction. "No, no, no, all that days' work, ruined. Who could've done this?"

The Gremlins laugh quietly within the ducts while Brain stealthily leaves the room along with Stripe and Mohawk.

Ami growled in anger at this vandalism and erased the smut downloaded into her pen drive. She sighed in defeat and decided to call it a night, she goes to get her phone to call a taxi until suddenly she couldn't find it.

"Huh, my phone's gone" said Ami as she rummages for it, she then realised that her phone isn't what's mission. "and my transformation pen also, it's gone!"

She panics as she lost the only thing that turns her into Sailor Mercury. Then she heard laughter coming from outside the class room, followed with sounds of smashing and breaking.

She heads for the door to investigate and hopefully locate her transformation Pen.

Meanwhile at Hikawa Shrine

Rei Hino is in her Priestess Robes, meditating in front of a bonfire. She feels uneasy as an evil aura is flowing strong all around the Shrine, the flames roared violently which caused Rei to open her eyes, they widen to see an image of Kagome laughing at her. The vision angered Rei as she doused the flames and walked away.

She left the building and reached the courtyard, where in the centre is a strange ring-like rock partially covered in talismans and bounded in rope. Rei felt uneasy with she sees that stone, one time she touched it she flinched when a sudden image of a giant white dog snarled in the moonlight, just for a second. She was only a little girl back then, but that rock scares her, more than anything that you could possibly imagine. She walks away, unaware that some of the talismans on that rock starts to burn off and seep out a malevolent aura.

Back in Cram School

Ami arrives into another classroom, there she saw the Gremlins wrecking everything. This classroom is a science class room, where all the dangerous chemicals and (surprisingly) animal DNA serums are kept and now getting drunk by the Gremlins themselves.

The young sailor scout watches as some of the Gremlins who drank the DNA serums start to mutate into hideous mutant hybrids. Gremlin Bat Hybrids are flying up in the rooms and shrieking in a high pitch, some saw Ami and starts swooping at her. Ami screams as she ducked and tries to get away with a Gremlin was in front of the door, wearing a beige trench coat and starts flashing at her, which results her kicking him out of the way so she can escape. The Gremlins and the Bat-Gremlin Hybrids starts chasing her.

She tries to escape when she reached the front door but it was locked, a Gremlin popped out from the other side of the door with the keys and laughs mockingly at her.

"Nah nah, he he he he" taunted the Gremlin from outside and shaking the keys at Ami.

"No, let me out" said Ami as she panics as the Gremlins draw closer and closer. "HELP, SOMEONE HEEELP!"

Her pleas of help were never heard and now she is trapped with those monsters.

Later at the Sewers

Anyway, the Sailor Scout is incapacitated and unconscious. The Gremlins are leaving the Cram School and heading their way to the Higurashi Shrine via the sewers. The Sewers is dark and dank, a perfect spawning place for the Gremlins to breed. Brain knows the why to the nearest manhole to the Higurashi Shrine, and the sewers are the best way to get there without arousing suspicion from the citizens, the military, cops and also the meddlers such as the Winchester Bros and also the Sailor Scouts.

"Don't drop her or you'll answer to lady Kagome" said Brain to the Gremlins.

Stripe and Mohawk are following from behind, muttering in conversation about what to break tomorrow or perhaps get wasted in the pub or maybe go to the cinemas to watch Disney's Snow Whit and the Seven Dwarves.

"So what do you think we should do tomorrow?" asked Mohawk

"I don't know, Snow White is tempting, but I can't say no to mindless unnecessary destruction" said Stripe

Higurashi Shrine

The Gremlins made it to the Shrine and are greeted by their mistress Kagome.

"Ah, you made it" said Kagome "Do you have her?"

"Yes we do, Lady Kagome" said Brain

"Good, put her in the Well" said Kagome as she then follows them.

"Oh, Lady Kagome I took the liberty of sending each of her comrades a false message to avoid panic" said Brain "I told them that she'll not be at school for quite a while as she'll be out town to help study"

"Good" said Kagome "the last thing I want is those Sailor Scouts suspecting me of kidnapping"

"So what now?" said Brains

"You're dismissed" said Kagome "Remain in the sewers until further notice."

"Yes Lady Kagome" said Brains while the Gremlins dump Ami into the Well and Kagome jumps in to enter the Feudal Era. "You heard her, quittin' time"

Feudal Era: Dark Tower Throne Room.

Kagome arrives at the Throne Room of the Dark Tower, the tower is in renovations after the latest attack from Naraku and the Tenshi. It'll take mere days to fully repair the Tower but nothing serious happened while Kagome is away. Outside the Tower is menacing with the moat of blood surrounding it.

Inuyasha is sitting on his throne, fully healed thanks to the Blood Jashin in exchange for mass sacrifices of the Tenshi. He watches the minions carry the still unconscious Ami Mizuno towards him. He stands up and inspects her; he sniffs her hair ironically like a dog and cups her jaw to get a better look at her face.

"So she's one of the meddling Sailor Scouts" said Inuyasha before he let go of her. "And you sure she knows of the whereabouts of the lost _**Evil Presence **_spell Rune?"

"That's right sire" said Gnarl "As one of the Sailor Scouts, it is their duty to guard and protect the legacy of the now Fallen Moon Kingdom. It was quite fortuitous that you may obtain it 500 years earlier than we expected. Ever since the failed attempt to conquer the Moon Kingdom as it was destroyed. The Late Queen Serenity sacrificed most of her power and energy to banish it into the distant future.

And if it weren't the fact that Lady Kagome's arrival though time travel, we'd wait another 500 years to obtain it"

"Indeed" said Inuyasha "but will this sailor scout reveal the Rune to me"

"Doubt it" said Kagome "knowing Sailor Scouts, they are loyal to their princess, whoever that bitch is, to the end. But if there were a way to persuade her to betray that princess and swear loyalty to you, then we may have a way to obtain that lost Spell Rune"

"And what do you propose, Kagome?" said Inuyasha out of curiosity

"Oh I'll think of something" said Kagome before she yawns "But first, I'm tire and need some rest"

"It is late and you have school in the morning" said Inuyasha as he approches his Queen and strokes her cheek with his thumb. He then turns to the minions and gave out a command. "Minions, take the blue haired girl into the dungeons. We'll decide what to do to her in the morning"

"Yes master" said the Minions as they carry her down to the dungeons.

"Come, let us sleep" said Inuyasha "The girls will get lonely without us"

"Hai, my love" said Kagome as she snuggles into her lover's arm and walks with him upstairs to the Main Quarters.

Next Morning

Ami wakes up; she yawns loudly and notices that she is a bit cold. She opens her eyes slowly and notices that she isn't in her bedroom but in a stone room with iron bars. She look around that she is dangling on chains on her wrists, her clothes removed to reveal her petite naked body with B-cup size breasts and neat dark blue pubic hair above her pussy. She panics as she tries to get out but the chains are tight. But that's not all; her body is tightly bounded in ropes. Tightly around her waist with her arms behind her, more ropes wrapped around her legs to force them to bend and spread them apart. She is dangling like a piñata and the forces the ropes to tighten her, making her whimper in pain.

She tries to scream for help but she noticed that her mouth is gagged by a ball gag, soaked in her own saliva. She tries to get herself free but it causes the ropes to tighten more and more.

"I refrain from struggling, unless you like to feel pain"

Ami looks up to see Kagome in her black Kimono, Ami muffles angrily and tries to get free, but the ropes tighten again and cause her to yelp and halt her actions.

"You're not going anywhere, Sailor Mercury" said Kagome as she paces around Ami and playfully spins her around while she dangles in mid-air. "You see, I'm in need of you assistance of finding a certain Spell Rune. You might now which one, the Lost _**Evil Presence **_Spell Rune that your late Queen Serenity stripped away from the previous Inu-Overlord."

"But normally you would refuse to cooperate with us, but don't worry I can fix that" Kagome whispers into the bounded Sailor Scout's ear and slowly licks her cheek, causing Ami she shake her body to resist but the ropes tighten again and making her muffle loudly. "Oh you, I and the girls are a going to have so much fun. But don't worry, your virginity is preserved for only Inuyasha and rest assure that he will not claim you unless you ask for it"

"Mmmm mmmm" muffled Ami

"Huh?" said Kagome as she then removed the Ball Gag from Ami's mouth. "What did you say?"

"I will not submit to that demon" said Ami "nor will I be claimed by him"

"On the contrary, Ami-san" said Kagome as she pull out a folder and opens it to reveal photographs of the Sailor Mercury Transformation. "You don't have much of a choice, unless you want your dirty little secret out to the public"

"How did you?" said Ami in shock

"Inuyasha isn't the only one with loyal minions to do his bidding" said Kagome "Feeling regret of exposing your secret to me. I could just post this on the internet for everyone to see"

"No, please" begs Ami "Don't reveal my secret, it'll but not just me in danger but to others precious to me"

"Ha ha ha, I knew you say that" said Kagome as she put away the photos and move her face closer to the Sailor Scout. "Since you're desperate to keep your secret remain a secret, you must work with us. But in time you must endure some…therapy you might say."

Kagome then summons Brain, holding a vanished mahogany box. Kagome opens it to reveal 4 syringes full of green liquid; she takes one out of the box and injects it into Ami's neck. The green liquid enters her body and suddenly her body starts to get warm. Kagome then injects 2 more, one each on her breasts. Then the last one is injected between her legs.

Ami's eyes starts to close halfway, her cheeks flushes in red. Her vision starts to get hazy and she can't think straight, she moans as she wants to touch herself but can't due to the ropes bounding her. She starts to cum out already and starts to whimper.

"W-what did you do?" said Ami in a slurry tone "What did you ~aaahhh~ what did ~ahhhh!~ ~AAAAAHHHH!~"

Just a little insurance policy, it's not just the transformation that I know about. Deep down you desire Inuyasha unconsciously, seems the benevolent sailor scout isn't all that pure and benevolent after all. Heroes are so predictable and think they are immune to sin. The liquid I injected in you is a strong aphrodisiac that Brain took from the Tokyo R&D centres a few nights ago. Tried one time and ~mmm~ Inuyasha and I had a wild night"

Ami slowly looks at Kagome with anger and lust, Kagome chuckles at her and decided to tease her a bit by showing her cleavage by slowly opening her kimono.

"Soon your desires will break free and you will have me and Inuyasha" said Kagome "but the price is your loyalty to us"

"N-no, I ~ahhh~ I'll not submit to evil" moaned Ami as she is trying to resist the lust and fight off the desires of being touched.

"Oh you will, I have more of this stuff" said Kagome "Brain can produce more thanks to the formula he also took. You'll remain like that until you'll beg to be fucked. Bound up and horny, never to feel the climax. Submit to us and you'll be free, from these bounds and this sexual pain."

Kagome then leaves the cell but before she does, she spoke one last time.

"And I forgot to mention this, but it's also a fertility drug" said Kagome "your will witness some changes on your body soon"

Throne Room

Kagome heads to the throne room while Ami sexually suffers with that drug coursing in her body and making her hot and horny. Although the cells are soundproof, the smell of lust is still flowing up so that Inuyasha can smell it. The smell is intoxicating and is making him hungry for lustful pleasure.

Fortunately Kagome is here and he then dash towards her, pinning her on one of the columns and starts kissing her neck hungrily while shoving his hands in her kimono to grope her breast. Kagome moans from the touch that she wraps her hands around his neck. She can feel his hard cock poking between her legs in a rhythm. Kagome blushes and knows what her Inu-Overlord lover wants. She lowers her hands to undo her kimono and also pull down Inuyasha's hakama to free his thick hard on.

The Shadow Priestess then lift herself up so that her chest is in front of Inuyasha's face, her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and puts him inside her. Inuyasha can feel her warm moist walls wrap around his penis and starts thrusting hungrily. His demonic lust is kicking in and starts suckling on Kagome's tit, surprising that her nipples are lactating milk but Inuyasha starts drinking it anyway. Kagome lifts her head up to the ceiling and starts moaning loudly.

The moaning echoes in the room and they are alone.

"I knew you 2 would do it here"

Inuyasha and Kagome are no longer alone while Gina and Yuyami climb down the stairs and saw it all. Kagome couldn't help but blush but Inuyasha doesn't care as he continues fucking his First mistress. Gina then caught a different scent and turns to the dungeon doorway.

"Mmm, the smell of pure virgins" said Gina "So that what triggered Inuyasha

"Uh- huhaaahh" said Kagome before she moans.

Yuyami couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome having sex in the throne room. Gina smirks at the Datenshi as she just caught the scent of sex from Yuyami's now wet pussy. She then embraces the Datenshi from behind and starts massaging her breasts and pussy.

"While Inuyasha finishes, allow me to give you pleasure" said Gina in a husky tone as she give Yuyami's breast a squeeze and her neck a slow lick.

"Ahhh" moaned Yuyami as the Inu Daiyokai is groping her breasts, fingering her pussy and licking and sucking on her neck.

Kagome moans louder and louder as Inuyasha increases his thrusting. He and Kagome then kiss passionately and embrace closer until their chests touch. They break their kisses to regain air and return while they fuck.

Back to the dungeons

Due to the magic in this malevolent tower of Darkness, the scene is being magically projected in front of a bound up, sex drugged up Ami Mizuno to watch. Another part of her sexual torture as she is forced to watch Kagome and Inuyasha fuck, along with Gina and the Datenshi Yuyami while the watch.

Ami tries to look away but in spite of everything, she can still see the images of Inuyasha fucking Kagome like a beast, the Shadow Priestess moans loud in ecstacy. The imprisoned Salior Scout is getting overwhelmed with lust but tries to resist.

Ami knows not to give in to temptation or she'll be influenced by evil. But the lust within her is stubborn and slowly affects her brain and cravings. The urges are painful and it'll be a matter of time until Ami surrenders to her dark desires.

Morning: Modern World

Kagome returns to the modern era for school, she limps slightly due to the wild night she had back in the tower but she ignores it.

She is now at school, getting ready for today's lesson. Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts are rather concerned about Ami, who is now absent at school. Ami is never absent and this is unlike her to do so.

"I hope Ami-chan is alright" said Usagi with concern for her blue haired friend.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she did leave us a message that she caught a cold by overstudying overnight" said Rei

"I hope so" said Usagi

Kagome watches them by the corner of her eye and smirked at them while resuming her studies.

Dark Tower: Dungeons

Meanwhile, Ami remains as Inuyasha's prisoner in his dark dungeons. Her screams of pain and lust is heard in the corridors, and echoing up to the throne room, where Inuyasha sits on his throne, watching the progress of Ami's conversion through the Tower Heart. Naruto and Mercer stands beside them and also watching.

"You think this will work?" said Naruto "Without the _**Evil Presence**_ Spell…"

"I assure you that she will be ready sooner than you expect, Naruto" said Inuyasha

"I concur" said Mercer "I noticed the screams she is making reveals less pain and more lust. And lust is one of the deadliest of evils"

"The female body is predictable, they are weak when it comes to lust" said Inuyasha "and the females call us perverts"

Naruto and Mercer laughed at such irony.

Hikawa Shine

And while Ami is slowly converting to evil, the _**Evil Presence **_Spell Rune sealed away within Hiwaka Shine awaits to be claimed by its malevolent master.

**End of Chapter 24**


	26. Chapter 25

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 25: Tenshi Slayer Sango

Feudal Era: Somewhere in a local village

A Beloved Tenshi is sighted in a local village and is smiting the heretics and blasphemers…well basically everyone who doesn't worship Kami. However, the Tenshi's smiting was stopped by a teenage girl in a black skin tight jumpsuit with pink shin-guards and shoulder pads. Her face is half concealed by a mask and the only facial features shown are her brown eyes, red eye-shadow and dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. On her back is a giant boomerang and strapped on her waist is a medium length katana.

This girl confronts to colossal Tenshi wielding a giant battle axe, in normal circumstances the teenage girl as no change in defeating this behemoth. But fortunately for us and this girl, this isn't a normal circumstance. The masked teen pulled out her giant boomerang and tossed it at the Beloved. The Beloved tries to block the boomerang with its Axe but to its surprise the boomerang sliced through the axe and decapitated the Tenshi in on clean slice. The Boomerang flew back to the girl and she caught it before hoisting it back on her back. She turns away as the headless Tenshi collapses and explodes in a golden flash of light. Then a pink glow caught her attention and she noticed that the Tenshi possessed a Shikon Shard.

"Oh, what luck" said the girl as she picks up the shard "A Shikon Shard."

Later on

With the Tenshi slain, the villagers come out of hiding and the village chief thanks the girl for slaying it.

"Thank you for helping us, now we can rest peacefully without that Tenshi smiting us for our beliefs" said the chief "Whatever price you ask…"

"There is no need" said the girl as she reassured the village chief. "I'll already claim by pay, this shard was found in that Tenshi"

"Well then it's yours" said the chief

"Thanks" said the girl as she then leaves the village with the shard and returns home.

Meanwhile in the Dark Tower

Inuyasha is down at the dungeons, visiting his new prisoner that he has taken from the Modern Era. The Sailor Scout Ami Mizuno, looks up to see the InuOverlord gazing at her naked body.

"Keep your eyes to yourself" said Ami as she looked away.

"Oh don't be like that, you should be proud of your body" said Inuyasha as he approaches her and lifted her face so he can get a good look at her sea blue eyes. "Although your beauty wouldn't compare to Kagome's"

"Don't compare me to that wench" said Ami full of venom

"Ooh you've gotten a bit aggressive now, good." said Inuyasha as he smirked "it's one of the signs that the evil within you is starting to bloom."

"No, that's not true" said Ami

"Don't deny it, you know it be true" said Inuyasha "soon you will be consumed by the evil that is dominant in your soul, all mortals have it. Even you, Ami-chaaan!"

"Don't call me that, you have no righ…mmm"

Inuyasha just shoved his tongue into Ami's mouth and hungrily kissed her. Ami tried to pull away but Inuyasha put his hand on the back on her head and continues to kiss her. Ami cannot stop this due to the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Inuyasha then pulled away and smirked at the imprisoned Sailor Scout.

Inuyasha chuckled at this.

"Why did you do that?" said Ami

"Just to give you a sample of these lips you will only get to kiss" said Inuyasha as he grinned evilly as he pulled down his hakama to expose his hard on "and this will be the only thing you'll suck and fuck with…one you are completely prepared"

Ami couldn't help but blush unconsciously at this, her mind resist but her body betrays her. Inuyasha knows this when the smell of arousal caught his nose.

"Oh you naughty girl" said Inuyasha as he pulled his hakama up "You want my cock, don't you?"

"No, I don't" said Ami

"Mentally you don't but physically you're begging for my cock to ravish you" said Inuyasha "but right now you aren't ready and only my mistresses are allowed to have it. I'll be seeing you later then…minions!"

"Yes master" said one of the minions holding a syringe

"Time for her daily shots" said Inuyasha "but this time, double the dosage. She's been a naughty girl, heh heh heh"

"Yes master" said the minions as they then inject the syringe into her neck with a powerful aphrodisiac.

"No not again! AAAHHHHH!" said Ami until the aphrodisiac kicks in and starts to moan ecstatically.

Inuyasha smirks as the sound of ecstatic moans from Ami is music to his ears.

_Imagine what moans she'll make once she gets my cock in her_ thought Inuyasha as he returns to the throne room.

Throne Room

Inuyasha returns to the Throne Room where Mercer awaits him. Both bow to the InuOverlord as he heads to the throne.

"Any news on Naraku's whereabouts'?" said Inuyasha

"No sir, after that siege and battle, he must've gone hiding until he recovers" said Mercer

"Damn it, that was our opportunity to kill him while he's at his weakest" said Inuyasha as he opened up his kimono to reveal the arrow head Naraku embedded on the InuOverlord's chest, inches deep and only an inch from his heart. He is the only obstacle from me being with Kikyo."

I am sorry, sir" said Mercer

"No matter" said Inuyasha "It's too soon for me to destroy Naraku since he took my mystic runes that grant me power. Speaking of which, did you manage to locate them from the map we took from that Ex-God we slain?"

"Only one location is revealed" said Mercer "One of the Blood Runes is located in China"

"China, huh?" said Inuyasha "Looks like all of Japan isn't the only place the conquer"

"Indeed" said Mercer until Inuyasha got off his throne

"Keep deciphering the map, Mercer" said Inuyasha "I want to know more of the rune's locations if I were to gert stronger"

"Yes sir" said Mercer as he bowed

"I'm going to pay Kagome a visit, it's nearly noon" said Inuyasha "schools nearly over"

"Of course" said Mercer as he watches the InuOverlord leave the throne room.

Meanwhile some where in Japan

The teenage girl arrives at a village surrounded by 12 foot long wooden walls made of logs tied and planted together. The gatekeeper up on the gate sees her and grants her passage. But that's not all who welcomed her.

"Mew!" called a 2 tailed kitten as it leaped into the girl's arms.

"Hello Kirara" said the girl greeting her 2 tailed kitten while it snuggles into her arms.

"Welcome back, Sango" said gatekeeper "How was the hunt?"

"Not bad, just killed a Beloved Tenshi" said the girl named Sango while she stroke the kitten's fur "Where's father?"

"At the village temple" said the gatekeeper

"Is it that time already?" said Sango

"Yeah" said the gatekeeper "Even though he knows that he's not actually a god but he worships him"

"Funny that we worship a Hanyou that desires to conquer the world" said Sango

"The world is a strange unpredictable place, Sango" said the Gatewkeeper as he closed the gate after Sango enters the village. "Well you best be going then"

Sango responds to the Gatekeeper with a nod and then heads for the village temple to see her father, the village chieftain.

Village Temple

Sango is at the temple, it is decorated with skulls and bones of Slain Tenshi while the altar has piles of halos surrounding the 4 statues. The Temple is dark so it's hard to see clearly what the statues looks like. But she sees her father, the village chieftain on his knees and praying to the statues.

"Father, I returned" said Sango

"Do you return with offerings, my daughter?" said the chieftain

"Yes" said Sango as she approaches her praying father. "A Tenshi was holding this"

She presents a Shikon Shard to the chieftain and he takes it.

"Oh he will be pleased to hear that a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel is here." Said the chieftain placing the shard on the altar. "Oh the candles have gone off. Sango be a dear and replace them, it's too dark to see through this place.

"Yes father" said Sango as she leaves the temple and returns with fresh candles and places them in the lanterns.

The lanterns lit up the room and the statues is revealed, the statue is of the InuOverlords, first 2 are unknown but the other 2 are of Inu no Taisho and the current InuOverlord Inuyasha.

"News has been spread to us that the InuOverlord has returned from the Tenshi's curse and his Dark Tower has risen again from the depths of the netherworld." said the chieftain. "Our clan has been blessed by the presence of these InuOverlord for centuries and they granted us the knowledge of slaying the Tenshi that tormented us for our beliefs."

The Chieftain turns to Sango and smiles at her

"And it was your grandfather Shako who was honoured to have met Lord Inuyasha and saved his life from certain death of a Tenshi" said the chieftain "The Tenshi Taijiya Clan is blessed and survived by the mercy of the InuOverlord"

"So you intend to give the shards to him?" said Sango

"Like my father, I will be honoured to be greeted by the InuOverlord" said the chieftain as he then look at the shards "and present the shards to him as gift for his return."

Meanwhile a Tenshi slayer in battle armour enters the temple and bows to the chieftain.

"My lord, we have an assignment from Daimyo Hitomi" said the Tenshi Slayer "a Tenshi has cursed his castle and his only son has fallen ill and bedridden. He demands you to come to Hitomi Castle at once"

The Cheiftain sighed at this and stands up.

"Of all the time in the world if had to be this one" said the chieftain with annoyance "*sigh* no matter, I'll go to the Dark Tower later and greet Lord Inuyasha after the assignment. Sango, go get your brother and get him ready"

"Are you sure, he's not yet ready to slay a Tenshi" said Sango with concern. "Couldn't we give him a few more years of training?"

"I assure you he is ready, Sango" said the chieftain "besides, he'll be safe with us"

"Hmm" said Sango with worry

Modern Era

Kagome is at school still studying until the bell rings, she turn her head slightly and sees Inuyasha waiting for her on the rooftops on the opposite side of the school. She smiled and then turned to focus on her studies. While Rei Hino glares at her and gets rather suspicious assumptions about Ami's absence. She received a message from Ami that she'll be off sick for a couple of weeks but the young priestess/pupil found this rather out of character for Ami who never in her life got absent in school.

RING!

"Alright class, that'll be all for now" said the teacher "I'll be seeing you next week"

Kagome starts packing her stuff and leaves her desk, she is then greeted by her friends.

"Hey Kagome" said Ayumi

"Hey guys" said Kagome

"Where heading to the karaoke bar, you want to come?" said Yuka

"Sure, but first Inuyasha is waiting for me" said Kagome

"Can we come?" said Eri

"Eri!" said Yuka and Ayumi with shock

"What? I'd like to see the infamous InuOverlord in person" said Eri as she blushed

"I don't see why not" said Kagome

"yay! Thank you so much" said Eri as she then gave Kagome a big hug.

Yuka and Ayumi laughed and shook their heads at their half-werewolf friend. Then they noticed Eri's wolf tail poking out from her skirt.

"Eri, tuck that tail in before everyone can see" warned Yuka

"Oops, sorry" said Eri as she blushed and felt embarrassed as she will the tail to vanish.

Okay guys, let's go" said Kagome as she then walk through the school corridor with her 3 friends.

Outside

Kagome and her 3 friends reached the alleyway on the oppiside side of the road. Inuyasha is there leaning on the wall as he waits.

"You've come all this way to see me?" said Kagome

"I was bored doing nothing all day" said Inuyasha as he approaches his beautiful mistress and kisses her. He is unaware of Kagome's friends witnessing the kiss.  
>"Wow, he's even more handsome than I expected" said Yuka<p>

"Aww! Look at his cute dog ears" said Eri as she accidently partially transformed to reveal her wolf tail and ears. She wags her wolf tail excitingly as she was suffering from cute aggression by the sight of Inuyasha's dog ears. "Oh I just want to scratch them"

"Eri, calm down" said Ayumi as she blushed at Inuyasha and Kagome kissing each other.

5 minutes passed and the 2 broke the kiss, Inuyasha then noticed the 3 girls and things got a bit awkward.

"Er…" said Inuyasha

"Hello Inuyasha" said Eri politely as she shook Inuyasha's hand. "I'm Eri and those 2 are Ayumi and Yuka"

"Nice tail" said Inuyasha with a random response as sees Eri's wagging tail.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's response.

"Aw thank you" said Eri "I like you ears"

Eri then reach out and starts scratching Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Huh what the…mmm that is nice" said Inuyasha as he then kneel down and submits. His eyes half close and blushes. "Please don't stop"

Kagome was amazed at this, Eri just made Inuyasha kneel down to submission.

"Eri! Stop that" said Ayumi as she pulled the wolf-girl away and turns to Inuyasha "I am so sorry about that, Inuyasha"

"No, it was my pleasure" said Inuyasha "I hadn't had my sears scratched since…my mother"

Inuyasha frowned sadly at that memory then he shook his head.

"Anyway, it appears that neither 3 of you are human" said Inuyasha

"How did you know?" said Eri

"Because you exposed your partial transformation, baka" said Ayumi as she shook her head.

"Well that's may be obvious but it's the scent you gave out" said Inuyasha as he tapped the side of his nose with his index finger. "And if I'm not mistaken, you (Yuka) are a Cambion, you're (Ayumi) are a Dhampir and she (Eri) is a Werewolf…well half-werewolf"

"Wow, you know all that and we haven't even told you" said Yuka

"I dealt with plenty of werewolves, Cambion and vampires centuries back" said Inuyasha "Cambions are no different to us Hanyou as they give out a certain aroma of brimstone. Vampires smell like fresh blood, death and terror."

"and what of werewolves?" ask Eri out of curiosity

"Werewolves smell like normal wolves, they share the same smell to a Wolf Demon" said Inuyasha

"Is that bad?" said Eri

"It depends" said Inuyasha as he move closer to Eri and starts sniffing her. "*sniff* did you have raw sheep last night?"

"Yeah sorry about that, my bloodlust gets out of hand sometime" said Eri sheepishly

"Don't worry about it" said Inuyasha

"So Kagome, how about you let Inuyasha come with us" said Yuka "I like to know more about him"

"Are you okay with that, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I don't see the problem with that" said Inuyasha

"Hold on, you need to hide those ears" said Kagome as she rummages through her bag and pulls out a purple bandana "Luckily I bought this from yesterday in case I need it"

Kagome then puts the bandana over Inuyasha's head, covering his ears.

"There we go" said Kagome

"Aw, now I can't see those ears again" said Eri with a pout

"That's the point, Eri" said Ayumi

"Don't worry, you'll get to see them later in private" said Inuyasha

"Yay!" said Eri happily

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era

Tenshi Taijiya Village

"Kohaku! Where are you Kohaku?" said Sango as she is searching for her little brother. "Kohaku!"

"I'm here, sis" replied a boy named Kohaku, he is training slicing old vases with his Kusarigama. "I'm just doing my training"

"I see you're doing well with a Kurasigama" said Sango as she smiled

"It's the only weapon I'm comfortable with" said Kohaku as he twirls the kuraigama blade and tosses it at the old vase and slashed it in half. "So what's wrong?"

"Father has an assignment and he is asking you to come with him" said Sango

"Father's taking me to slay a Tenshi?" said Kohaku with shock and excitement.

"That's right" said Sango as she sighed with worry. "but personally I don't think you're ready to kill your first Tenshi"

"Oh Sango, you always worry about me" said Kohaku as he chuckled. "I'll be fine; father will help me if things get too risky"

"You're right" said Sango reassured at Kohaku's words. "I'm just doing my duty as the concerned elder sister"

"A life as a Tenshi Slayer is dangerous, Sango" said Kohaku "It's an occupational hazard that we have to face"

"True" said Sango as she sighed again. "We're leaving the village in an hour, so put on your armour and pack up your supplies."

"hai" said Kohaku as Sango leaves her brother to prepare.

Later on

Kohaku is ready and approaches Sango and the Chieftain along with a small group of Tenshi Slayers. The Chieftain turns to see his son in his armour and smiled.

"Are you nervous, son?" said the Chieftain

"A little" said Kohaku

The Chieftain reassured his son by ruffling his hair and smiles at him.

"Don't worry, if things get too serious I'll deal with it" said the Chieftain

"Okay" said Kohaku

"My lord, we are ready" said one of the Tenshi Slayers.

"Okay, let's go" said the Chieftain before he leaves the village with his daughter and son. The other Tenshi Slayers then join him along to their journey to the Hitomi Castle.

Back at the Modern Era

Inuyasha joins Kagome with her friends; they are heading to a dark alleyway that looked dark and abandoned. Kagome was curious about the place that her friends are taking her and the InuOverlord.

Then they reached the end of the alleyway and see a bar with red neon signs reading _Gates of Hell_.

"So how long have you been going here?" said Kagome

"Since we joined High school" said Eri "when it gets dark, we leave our homes and occasionally come here we go monstrous and also hide from hunters"

"Hunters?" said Inuyasha

"Humans who hunt and kill the supernatural" said Ayumi "I encounter 2 of them once. 2 Americans"

"American?" said Kagome "Why would 2 American Hunters be here in Japan?"

"No doubt interested in your boyfriend here" said Eri "I must admit I'm jealous of you Kagome."

Gates of Hell

The 4 girls and InuOverlord then enter the bar, it was dimly light and music is played softly through the gramophone. Behind the counter of the bar is a bald dark skinned man with shades and a beige trench coat, he is polishing a wineglass while listening to the music from the Gramophone.

"Afternoon Rodin" said Yuka

"Well ain't this a surprising visit" said the bartender called Rodin "so what's the InuOverlord and the Shadow Priestess doing in my humble little club?"

"You know about us?" said Kagome to Rodin

"You might say that" said Rodin as he starts pouring drinks for the 3 girls. "The usual ladies"

"Thanks" said Eri, Yuka and Ayumi

"and what can I give to you 2?" said Rodin

"I'm underage" said Kagome

"Heh, don't worry I don't serve alcoholic drinks to under 18s" said Rodin as he gives Kagome a drink. "but I make one helluva mock-tail."

"Thanks" said Kagome

Rodin then serves another drink and gives it to Inuyasha

"Since you're technically over 18 and look like it, you are legal to drink" said Rodin "it's on the house"

"Thanks" said Inuyasha as he accepted the drink Rodin made for him.

"Wow, this is good" said Kagome "How come I never heard of this place before?"

"Most of my customers aren't humans but the supernatural brewed up down below. And a barrier is place so humans don't pay attention to it and it's invisible to Tenshi eyes. Last thing I want is trouble is from those winged freaks upstairs."

"I agree to that" said Inuyasha

"I made shop here for 2000 years after that bitch Kami kicked me out from paradise for selling wares to your kind" said Rodin "the war between heaven and hell is easy money for me, blood orbs and halos worth a fortune where I come from. And I make weapons from those who fell in battle and sell them to both opposing sides. Kami and Old Nick found out what I did and are after me ever since. But my customers are reasonable and never give away my location. Your father was one of my favourite customers once, he asked me to make a sword. A mean motherfucker I tell you what"

"The Testusaiga?" said Inuyasha

"Nah, I ain't a dentist" said Rodin "I'm talk'n 'bout the So'unga" said Rodin

"So'unga?" said Inyasha "I never heard of that"

"Seriously?" didn't that SILF of yours never told you about the So'unga?" said Rodin

"No" said Inuyasha

"Then what about that old goblin Gnarl?" said Rodin

Inuyasha shook his head

"Shit, they must've kept that in the dark" said Rodin "not that I blame them, it was a hell of a sword you don't take lightly"

"What does it do?" said Kagome

"Oh you want to know?" said Rodin as his glowing red eyes beam out from his dark shades.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era

The Tenshi Slayers arrive at Hitomi Castle where they kneel before Daimyo Hitomi within the castle courtyard. The Daimyo explained the situation going on within the castle to the Chieftain and his fellow Tenshi Slayers.

"It happened last night, 5 of my men collapsed with their eyes burned off and mass lacerations on their bodies. Before they died they described that they saw 2 Tenshi each wearing a pair of clawed gauntlets" said Daimyo Hitomi

"Grace and Glory" said the Chieftain naming the Tenshi Class "Swift and deadly"

"My men couldn't stand a chance against them, and I fear for the worst for my son" said Daimyo Hitomi

"I assure you, we will deal with those Tenshi like we did before" said the Chieftain

"But can I put my trust on those children?" said the Daimyo referring to Sango and Kohaku

"Those are my son and daughter and they are trained for this kind of work" reassured the Chieftain.

"My lord, I can sense it" said one of the Tenshi Slayers as a golden light appeared up on the dark night sky.

"Everyone do not look at the light or it'll burn off your eyes" said the Chieftain to the Daimyo and the guards. "The sight is too much for normal beings to witness."

"But what of you?" said the Daimyo

"We were adapted to resist it" said Chieftain as he pull out his weapons as the 2 Tenshi descend down from Heaven. "At arms men"

2 Tenshi known as Grace and Glory land down on the courtyard, both wearing armour and masks and equipped with clawed gauntlets, but each pair of gauntlets have different elemental powers. Grace's has the power of fire while Glory's has the power of lightning.

"Keep your guard up men" said the Chieftain to his men while they prepare to battle against Grace and Glory. "Surround them"

Meanwhile in the castle

"Young master, the Tenshi has returned" said one of the castle servants.

"Is that so?" the young lord

"Hai, but rest assured that the Tenshi Slayers will get rid of them" said the servant

"I hope so" said the young lord revealing to be a young man in his early 20s with long black hair and brown eyes. He is bedridden in his futon.

Back at the Courtyard

The Tenshi Slayers continue their battle against Grace and Glory, Kohaku was forced to jump back to evade from Grace's fury swipes while one of Glory is struck it down with his huge mace.

"Are you alright, Kohaku" asked one of the Tenshi Slayers.

"Yeah, I'm alright" said Kohaku

"One is down" said the Chieftain "Sango, slay the last one"

"Right" said Sango as she pull out her giant boomerang and tosses it at Grace _**"Hiraikotsu!"**_

The boomerang known as Hiraikotsu twirls toward Grace and decapitates it. The Tenshi Slayers cheered in victory at Sango's performance.

"Good job, Sango" said the Chieftain

"Wow, she's amazing" said Kohaku as he just watched his sister slay that Tenshi professionally. Then something struck him on the back of his neck and his body suddenly pulses.

"Alright, let's make sure those things are good as dead" saif the Chieftain

Sango was rather suspicious at this Tenshi attack due to the fact that those Tenshi aren't weaklings.

_This is too easy_ thought Sango until she heard a scream of pain and terror. She turns to see what shocked her dearly.

Kohaku is slaughtering his fellow Tenshi slayers in cold blood, including his father.

"Father!" exclaimed Sango as her father was slain in cold blood by her little brother. "Kohaku, why did you do that"

But then she saw her brother's eyes, glowing gold and empty of expression. He is possessed by a Tenshi without knowing it, he then charges to kill Sango.

CLANG

Sango blocked Kohaku's Kusarigama blade with her katana.

"Kohaku stop this" said Sango "It's me, Sango. Your sister"

The castle guards were confused at this, 2 Tenshi slayers were fighting one another. But the Daimyo isn't fazed at this and just watches them fight.

Sango just evades and block Kohaku's unwilling attacks, she tries to discard and incapacitate her brother without trying to harm him but it turns out to be complicated to do.

_Damn it, was there another Tenshi withut us knowing?" _thought Sango until she noticed something strange about the Daimyo. She noticed his eyes are glowing gold and angel wing silohouttes suddenly appeared from the moonlight. _SO that's it, the Daimyo's the hidden Tenshi._

Sango pushed Kohaku away and charges to kill the Tenshi possessed Daimyo.

"She's gone mad, kill her" said the Daimyo to the guards

The guards then pull out their spears and plunged them at her as she got close. But Sango isn't down…until Kohaku plunged his Kusarigama in her back.

"N-No…" said Kohaku as the Tenshi no longer controls him, he saw what he did so his fellow slayers, his father and now his sister. "Sango…I didn't mean to. I didn't…It wasn't me"

That was until 5 arrows were embedded into his body and was struck down.

"Kohaku!" said Sango as she collapsed on her hands and knees and crawl towards her brother.

"Sango…please forgive me" said Kohaku as his eyes seep tears of guilt.

"It's okay, that wasn't you" said Sango reassuring her dying little brother until the guards embed their spears into her back to finish her. "Gugh! Gack!"

The Daimyo showed no sympathy to the 2 fallen Tenshi Slayers and only smirked.

"There, now both of you can die together" said the Tenshi possessed Daimyo until suddenly his head was decapitated.

"My lord!" said one of the guards

"Forgive me, I didn't make it in time to stop this" said the young lord "I noticed that my father was acting strangely, but those Tenshi slayers were unfortunate to perish before I could stop this slaughter."

The young lord then sighed with sympathy.

"Bury them in the castle garden, it's the least we can do for them" said the Young Lord.

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower

Inuyasha and Kagome retuned to the Dark Tower, both were laughing with amusement while the InuOverlord is a little tipsy.

"That was a fun evening" said Inuyasha is slightly slurred "although I prefer murder and mayhem in villages but it's great to have some…modern fun for a change"

"Uh huh" said Kagome until Inuyasha then hugged her from behind.

"mmm I love you, you know that" said Inuyasha "Although you couldn't replace Kikyo, I wouldn't live without you"

"Okay, I think you have enough" said Kagome as she gently placed Inuyasha on the throne.

"Had fun, I see?" said Gina as she arrived at the throne room

"Ah here's my beautiful SILF" said Inuyasha still in a slurred tone. "Come and give your baby brother a kiss"

"SILF?" said Gina with confusion.

"Sister I love to Fuck" explained Kagome

"Ah I see" said Gina

"Gina, I want a kiss" said Inuyasha

"Coming" said Gina as she approaches her brother and they both kiss passionately for 5 minutes before breaking up.

"I love you" said Inuyasha "I just wish you were there 200 years ago and not that bitch Sesshomaru"

"So did I" said Gina as Inuyasha then drifts to sleep on the throne.

"zzz" said Inuyasha

Kagome then smiled and kissed their Overlord lover on the cheek. Gina carries the sleeping Inuyasha over her shoulders as both women went up stairs.

Meanwhile at Hitomi Castle

At the castle gardens, the castle guards just finished burying the dead Tenshi slayers.

"So one of those Tenshi slayers was possessed?"

"Hai, Lord Kagewaki was suspicious about that but he was too late to stop it"

"Those poor souls and such beauty of that girl wasted"

"Hai, it is a shame"

Suddenly the grave starts to get disturbed and a hand pops out from the dirt. Sango crawls out from her grave and bearly alive. This shocked the 2 guards as Sango pants for air.

"I ain't dead yet" said Sango

"Go inform Lord Kagewaki that the girl is still alive"

"Right!"

Meanwhile back at Tenshi Taijiya Village

It is nightfall and everything is going well, until suddenly a sudden flash of golden light shine above the village.

"TENSHI ACOMING!"

A huge choir of Tenshi descends down from heaven to attack the Tenshi Slayers in the village.

CLANG

CLANG

BOOM!

The village illuminates from the golden glows from the Tenshi as they breach the village from above. Despite the skill and experience of the Slayers, the numbers are too great and no one will be spared in the aftermath. Not even the women and children and the elderly.

**End of Chapter**


	27. Chapter 26

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

A/N: This is my and possibly Fanfiction's first Inuyasha / Overlord crossover fic; I would like to give a special thanks to Chaossonic1 for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto for the permission of using his OC Gina. Thank you Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto.

A/N: due to the reading of the reviews, Mikoku will be renamed as "Miruku"

Warning: This chapter may contain Incest, if those who are offended by this, DON'T read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 26: Dog Demon Shadow Priestess Kagome

Hitomi Castle

Sango is bedridden and half-dead but she was lucky to survive and cheat death. But unfortunately her father was killed by her own brother against his own will and then her fellow slayers including Kohaku were killed no thanks to the Tenshi who possessed the Daimyo of this castle.

But now she is under the care of the young Prince Kagewaki Hitomi, who is sitting next to the futon Sango is in.

"I'm so sorry for the death of your family and fellow slayers" said Kagewaki "if I'd acted sooner they would've been alive"

Sango said nothing, her eyes are empty thanks to that traumatic incident last night.

"You will be safe here to recover" said Kagewaki "Then I'll send you an escort back home"

Kagewaki leaves Sango to rest and heal her wounds. As the young prince left, Sango shed a tear over the loss of her father and brother.

_Tou-san…Nii-chan_ thought Sango before she drifts to sleep.

Dark Tower

Inuyasha wakes up in the morning, groaning with a splitting headache until he noticed that he is at the throne room.

"Man what a night" said Inuyasha as he rubbed his head. Then he heard soft moans and noticed that he is in bed with his 5 mistresses.

"Hold on…where's Kagome?" said Inuyasha as Kagome isn't in bed with him.

KNOCK

"What is it?" said Inuyasha

"It's me" said Mercer's voice from outside the room "I returned with today's daily report"

"Meet me at the throne room in 20 minutes" said Inuyasha

"Yes sir" said Mercer from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and groaned as the hangover is irritating.

"Man I hadn't got this drunk since Gohan's 90th birthday back in Makai University." Said Inuyasha as he got out of bed and almost lost his balance. "Man was that a hell of a frat party"

Gina starts to stir in her sleep and noticed Inuyasha not in bed and awoke up.

"Inuyasha, why are you out of bed?" said a sleepy Gina.

"Huh, oh sorry Gina" said Inuyasha "I just need to clear my head for a bit. Damn hangover woke me up"

"Aw, you poor thing" said Gina as she got out of bed, she is completely naked. She approaches her InuOverlord brother and pulls him in an embrace from behind. She gently strokes his silver hair and kissed his cheek. "Well don't worry, Gina here is gonna make it all better"

"Is saying that like I'm some child really necessary?" said Inuyasha

"Ever heard of foreplay?" said Gina

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"You just want me to fuck you" said Inuyasha

"Well we're both naked and in the bedroom" said Gina as she pulled Inuyasha in bed.

"Oh alright, I would stay for an hour" said Inuyasha as he then pulled Gina in a kiss and starts groping her ass and left breast. But then he broke the kiss for 5 seconds as he then remembered something "Do you know where Kagome is?"

"She was called in by one of her Gremlins Brain wants her opinion on some experiment he's working on" said Gina "She left at midnight after she put you to bed with me and other girls"

"Oh, all right" said Inuyasha as he then resume his kiss with his beautiful SILF.

"Huh?" said Yuyami as she was the first to wake up and saw Inuyasha making out with Gina. "Hey don't leave me out"

Inuyasha heard his Datenshi mistress and pulled her into a kiss and they both kiss passionately while Gina licked his cheek slowly and seductively while stroking his dog ears. Then Yura and Miruku woke up and press their breasts on Inuyasha's back while their hands caress his broad chest and kissing each side of his neck. Hikari then woke up last, she saw the 4 mistresses kissing and cuddling on Inuyasha when she noticed his bulge poking under the covers. The Tigress Yokai smirked at this as she sneakily went under the covers and crawl towards the InuOverlord's hard on.

While Inuyasha is getting kissed and caressed by his 4 mistresses, Hikari grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hard cock and starts stroking while sucking on his balls. Inuyasha felt this and grunts at the touch as Hikari is stroking it gently while his balls are getting cleaned by the tigress's tongue.

"Cheeky tigress" said Gina as she noticed this and removed the covers to catch Hikari red-handed. "You took advantage of this"

"You fault for not grabbing it" said Hikari as she smirked and pumping Inuyasha faster. This makes him moan, even more now that Hikari put him in her mouth and starts sucking his cock.

"Mmmm" moaned Inuyasha as he unconsciously bucks his hip as Hikari sucks him. Watching this is making Miruku wet as she lay him down and positioned her pussy over his face. Inuyasha said nothing but just starts eating her out of her pussy.

"Ahh" moaned Miruku as her pussy gets eaten by Inuyasha "Don't stop!"

"Damn it" said Yura and Yuyami, the 2 just shrug and starts making out to kill time.

Meanwhile in Alchemy Labs

Kagome is down at Tower Alchemy Labs, where Gnarl uses for his own personal study when Brain has access to it, despite Gnarl's reluctance. The reason she's here is because Brain has his own personal laboratory down here where he brew up all kinds of potions when he's not causing mayhem and chaos in the Modern Era. Although disapproved by Gnarl, Brain uses the minions as guinea pigs for his experiments.

"Brain, why did you call for me so early in the morning?" said Kagome

"I thought you might be interested to know that I have created a serum so potent that will boost up your sexual desires" said Brain as he push up his glasses as the beakers and vials bubble and brew in his personal lab.

"Why would I be interested about that?" said Kagome feeling a bit insulted by her Gremlin "Sex life is fine"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong" said Brain reassuring his mistress. "I don't mean anything by that. What I meant is that this serum will transform you partially and enhance your sexual appetite."

"So it's an aphrodisiac" said Kagome

"Er in a way, yes" said Brain

"What else does it do?" said Kagome

"I don't know, I partially read the recipe book" said Brain "but I assure you that it's safe"

Kagome is giving it some thought and the shrugs.

"If this turns me something I don't like, I'll kill you and spawn another smart Gremlin" said Kagome as she then takes the vial of serum and drinks it. She waits for something to happen but when she waited for 5 minutes…nothing. "I don't feel anything?"

"Strange, I thought I done it right" said Brain with confusion

"Maybe you aren't as smart as you thought to be" said Gnarl as he arrives at the Alchemy Lab "Modern science doesn't exist in this era so you can't guarantee that your experiments won't work as well"

"For your information, the technique I used to make this serum is ancient and dates back to the first Overlord if my history is correct" said Brain "It was one of his recipes that he kept to himself until I discovered"

"Ah touché" said Gnarl

"But I can't think of why the serum didn't work?" said Brain "I followed the recipe and everything."

"Well if you don't mind I need the lab" said Gnarl as he takes out Ami's transformation pen out of his robe. "I need to modify this pen"

"You know what that is?" asked Kagome

"Of course, its simple Moon tech" said Gnarl "I learned all about Lunar engineering back when I was just a simple Brown on my first few minutes after being spawned."

Gnarl puts the pen on the work desk as he pulls out strange and unusual tools.

"What are you planning to do with that?" said Kagome

"Well it's a power that neither of us want go to waste" said Gnarl "and when the conversion is complete, this pen will be modified and ready to be returned to her…but with a difference"

"I see" said Kagome until she felt her heart jolt of all a sudden, she ignored it and shrugged. "Anyway, I best be off"

While Kagome left the lab, Brain is going through the book to find out what the serum does also.

"Oh my…this is interesting" said Brain as he found the page containing info of the serum he concocted.

Throne Room

Inuyasha had his fun with his mistresses and is now at the throne room to get Mercer's daily report.

"Last night, I have sensed a lot of Grace focusing on one location near the mountains where a village is nearby" said Mercer

"Is that so?" asked Inuyasha

"Indeed, so I went to investigate and I saw the Tenshi assaulting on that village" said Mercer "the village is heavily defended with walls, sentry towers all each have Enochian sigils carved on.

"Enochian Sigils…there is only one village that has Enochian Sigils carving" said Inuyasha "The Tenshi Tajiya village"

"You know it?" said Mercer

"You might say that" said Inuyasha as he stands up "*sigh* just like the last time it happened"

"Excuse me?" said Mercer until Kagome arrived at the Throne Room

"Morning" said Kagome

"Morning to you, too" said Inuyasha "what did Brain asked you for?"

"Oh he just made an ancient aphrodisiac recipe dated back to the very first Overlord and wanted me to try it" said Kagome "but sadly it didn't work"

"Aw shame, we might maybe have some fun later on" said Inuyasha as he smirked at his mistress.

"Perv" said Kagome playfully, causing Inuyasha to laugh out loud. "So what's going on?"

"Tenshi activity at Tenshi Tajiya village" said Mercer

"Could it be Naraku's doing?" said Kagome until Kagome starts to feel woozy

"Undoubtedly" said Inuyasha "But I must check to know…"

THUD

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he heard a thud and Kagome collapsed on the floor. He rushed to her with concern and crouches down, her breathing is deep and her temperature is slightly high. "Kagome!"

"What happened?" said Mercer

"I don't know" said Inuyasha with worry as he then called out his minion master "GNARL!"

"Yes sire?" said Gnarl as he suddenly appears

"Kagome collapsed" said Inuyasha "What's wrong with her?"

Gnarl then came to check up on her.

"Hmm, oh nothing serious" said Gnarl "She just need some rest, that's all"

"Are you sure?" said Inuyasha

"Positive, she did have some few overnight studies back in her time and it made exhausted" said Gnarl "all she needs is a decent rest"

Gnarl snaps his fingers to summon a few browns.

"Your minions will carry her to bed while you resume your Overlording duties" said Gnarl "and I'll resume to my lab"

Inuyasha nods at this while Kagome returns to the main quarters.

"Mercer, let's go" said Inuyasha

"Yes sir" said Mercer as he and Inuyasha leaves the tower and head for where Tenshi Tajiya village. Gnarl sighed in relief at this.

"It's a good thing I lied, it seems the serum Brain gave to her actually worked" said Gnarl

"So it does work?" said Brain

"Oh it's you" said Gnarl disheartened at the presence of the intelligent Gremlin. "You lucky that you didn't become a pile of festering puss when Lord Inuyasha finds out, he got concerned when Lady Kagome collapsed."

"Oh I assure you I mean no harm" said Brain "So where is she?"

"Bedridden in the quarters" said Gnarl

"With the other mistresses?" said Brain with surprise "oh my, I doubt she'll get plenty of sleep now"

"What do you mean?" said Gnarl

"I read more about this recipe and what it does, despite the obvious" said Brain

"And what does it do?" said Gnarl

"well it says: if the consumer is pregnant with a demon spawn, then the consumer will not just get high sexual urges…but her body merges with the blood of said demon spawn" said Brain

"And Lady Kagome is carrying Lord Inuyasha's child" said Gnarl

"Meaning she'll turn into a Hanyou by said child" said Brain

"But that's not all" said Gnarl with worry "Inuyasha has a seal to contain his feral traits of a Hanyou: the _**Tetsusaiga**_ to prevent him losing his humanity and turning into a feral beast."

"You mean Lady Kagome will go berserk?" said Brain

"Well I assure you that the Shikon will deal with that…but not for the first time of Hanyou Transformation" said Gnarl "Let's just resume to the lab and pretend that this never happened"

"I concur" said Brain as he and Gnarl nonchalantly leave the Throne Room and return to the Alchemy Labs. "Hang on, what if Lady Kagome reach the Well"

Gnarl and Brain went silent at this and then rushed out screaming.

"OH FUCK!"

Main Quarters

Kagome has returned to the Main Quarters and is sent to bed by the minions. Gina, fully dressed, was the only one in the Quarters as the others are in certain rooms of the Tower.

Gina noticed and got concerned of the first mistress.

"What happened?" said Gina

"Mistress collapsed" said one of the minions

Gina understands and dismisses the minions. She climbs in bed with Kagome and comforts her as she sleeps, she stroke her raven hair and watches her sleep peacefully. Then she stopped and noticed that Kagome's scent is slowly changing. Then suddenly Kagome's chest starts to swell and grow, her ass plumps up and her beauty enhances while her form fangs, her fingernails sharpen and grow into claws. Ad then with great surprise, a pair of black dog ears sprouts out while her human ears vanish.

"Kagome?" said Gina until the first mistress suddenly open her eyes and tackle Gina onto her back. Kagome is now on top of her and growls huskily at the Inu Daiyokai. Gina saw Kagome's eyes, no longer brown but golden with slit pupils and her scleras turned red. Gina was surprised at this and starts to see the changes on Kagome's body.

"Gina…what happened?" said Kagome

"You fell unconscious and…hard to explain this but your appearance and *sniff* scent changed" said Gina

"Huh?" said Kagome until she groaned in pain. "Ahh!"

"Kagome, what's wrong" said Gina until she caught another scent through her nostrils.

"It's so warm, it's driving me crazy" said Kagome as she starts tearing her kimono off. She growls irritably and huskily while she rolled on her stomach and lifted herself up on her hands and knees. "It's like my innards are on fire…GA**AAAHHHH!"**

Kagome then unleashed a burst of Youki shared from her unborn children inside of her.

"**RAH!"** roared Kagome as she starts getting feral and vicious.

Gina just stands there and watches Kagome act beastly as her recently new hanyou form changed her. The scent is intoxicating in Gina's nose that her inner beast is tempting as her scerlas turns red and her golden iris turns emerald green. Instinctively Kagome noticed and turns to Gina, she growls lustfully as she crouches like a wild animal. Gina submits to her beastly desires and gets feral also as she tore off her kimono.

"**I don't know how you become this and I don't give a fuck" **said Gina in her feral demonic tone. **"You smell and look delicious and I want you"**

Kagome said nothing but pounced at Gina until both are on the floor, making out hungrily while they caress each other. 5 minutes later they break their kiss for air and starts wrestling for domination, causing a mess and wrecking everything around them. Gina at first got the upper hand as she pinned Kagome to the bed but Kagome countered by grabbing Gina's ass and licking her neck. Gina moaned in pleasure and dropped her guard when Kagome rolled and pinned the Inu Daiyokai to the bed. Gina moans more as Kagome starts dominating her while licking/sucking her neck, fondling her breasts and rubbing her pussy with her own. Gina stares at Kagome and growls in lust as she leans forwards to kiss her. Kagome then granted Gina's request and placed her lips onto her own, both girls kissing passionately and hungrily. Kagome ended the kiss and starts kissing Gina's neck and lowing down to her chest, next her stomach and finally down between her legs when she starts pleasuring her.

"**Ahhh, Kagome!" **moaned Gina as she submits to her fellow mistress while Kagome is eating her out. **"Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHH!"**

Tenshi Tajiya Village

Inuyasha and Mercer arrived at the village of the Tenshi Slayers but when they arrived everyone within the village was massacred. The sight is grim as there was once a battle between the Tenshi and the Slayers. No one survived the battle and the corpses of those who slew those holy litters the ground of this now empty village.

Inuyasha set foot into the village and looked around; he sighed at this and rubbed his temples.

"Shako…if you are seeing this, I am sorry" whispered Inuyasha before he turns to Mercer. "Bury the dead and mark their graves"

"Sir?" said Mercer with confusion

"Just do it!" exclaimed Inuyasha when suddenly he noticed some movement from the pile of Tenshi corpses.

Back in the tower

Kagome is now behind Gina, her hands are slowly caressing the Inu Daiyokai's sexy voluptuous body. Gina moans blissfully at the Shadow Priestess's touch, fingers rub and teasing her sensitive clit. Hand groping on those bountiful breasts and teasing the nipples.

"**AHHHH!"** Moans Gina

"**Grrr" **Kagome growls lustfully as she licks and sucks on Gina's neck **"Ahh, Kagome don't stop!"**

Gina is overwhelmed by lust and pleasure that she is reaching her climax.

"**Ahhh!" **exclaimed Gina as she reached her climax and came out, she then leaned back onto Kagome as her eyes half close and rolled back. **"Kagome…"**

KNOCK!

"Hello?" said Yura and Yuyami as they enter main quarters "Mind if we join in?

Kagome just smirks and lick her lips hungrily as the Umbra Witch and the Datenshi enter the room.

Meanwhile at the Tenshi Tajiya Village

Mercer is burying the fallen Tenshi Slayers while Inuyasha pay their respects to them, accompanied with a sabre-toothed Nekomata known as Kirara who survived the Tenshi Onslaught. Normally the InuOverlord shows no sympathy to the dead as he's mostly the one taking lives. But this time is different and Mercer is curious about Inuyasha going a bit out of character.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Mercer while digging the graves.

"What is it?" said Inuyasha as he placed a flower one grave at a time.

"Why are you showing sympathy to the Tenshi Slayers?" said Mercer "They are mortal and they are weak minded"

"Not these people" said Inuyasha "True I don't care of what happens to mortals and how and when they die. But these humans are an exception"

"And why is that?" said Mercer

"I knew a mortal who was a part of this clan" said Inuyasha "60 years ago…he saved my life and I saved his. Both earned our trust and respect, In return for saving my life I taught him how to kill Tenshi of all kinds."

"I see" said Mercer "And they say Tenshi in your name"

"I assume" said Inuyasha as he sighed while petting Kirara and talks to her "I bet you miss him too, right"

Kirara purrs at the touch and rubbed her head onto Inuyasha's chest. Mercer finally dug the last grave and sighed in relief.

"The last grave is ready" said Mercer

Inuyasha nods and carries the last body bridal style and lowers it to the grave.

"May you reunite with Shako" said Inuyasha before he turns to Mercer "bury it"

Mercer nods and starts filling the grave with dirt.

"Ahh!" moans Yuyami as Kagome fondles her breasts and fuck her ass with a silver strap-on and Yura eats her out while both of them are bonded by sutra beads and talismans by Kagome. Both of their arms are behind their backs and bonded with the beads tightly. As the beads tighten, the 2 girls moan more. "Ahhh!"

Kagome and Yuyami then kiss passionately and hungrily.

Meanwhile in the battlefield

Panic brews as the InuOverlord and Mercer reek havoc on the battlefield between 2 armies, killing and pillaging in their path. Life-forces are gathers, so is the treasure. Inuyasha is just doing this to clear his mind after he buried the Tenshi Slayers who fell from the Tenshi assault. But this still troubles him, while he brutally eviscerates the Samurai savagely.

"You look troubled, sir" said Mercer as he consumed a panicking Samurai caught in his tendrils. "Is it the Slayers back at the village?"

"Hai" said Inuyasha as he literally ripped someone's head off and left him die screaming painfully. "I rarely show sympathy to mortals, but that time it hit me where it hurts"

"I understand" said Mercer as he bisected a Samurai who tried to impale Mercer with a halberd. "Even I have sympathy to some, and it makes me feel guilty"

"DIE DEMONS!" yelled a charging Samurai before he got his brains splattered by Mercer's Hammer-fists

Inuyasha disembowelled several Samurai with his gauntlet clad hands and pulled out their intestines and strangles the rest with them.

Later on, everyone in the castle is slaughtered by the InuOverlord and the Evolved. Rooms and corridors are painted in blood and gore. Inuyasha sighed with relief.

"Ah, I feel a little better" said Inuyasha as he inhaled the stench of blood in the air. "There is nothing like violence to calm you down"

"Indeed…*gulp* of excuse me" said Mercer "and also lunch at the end"

"Doesn't it freak you out that you consume humans, Mercer?" said Inuyasha

"Not really" said Mercer "They have a unique taste"

"So what now?" said Inuyasha

"Burn the castle to the ground?" suggested Mercer

"Mmmm…alright" said Inuyasha as he then summoned some Reds. "Reds, burn this place to the ground"

"Yes Master" said the Reds as they create fireballs in their hands.

Inuyasha and Mercer prepare to leave while Kirara finished eating some of the dead Samurai.

"Hey Kirara, let's go" said Inuyasha

"Rah!" growled Kirara in response and she approaches Inuyasha and ribbed her head and purred as Inuyasha stroked her head.

"So where to next?" said Mercer

"Well it'd be a waste to spend the remainder of the day in the tower" said Inuyasha as he unsheathe his _**Tetsusaiga**_ "Let's go quench our bloodlust"

"Right!" said Mercer as his left arm turns into a giant blade.

Dark Tower: Gardens

"Are you sure this barrier will work?" said Brain as Gnarl is putting sigils around the Well.

"Of course it'll work; this barrier is used to ward off Tenshi and Demons. Same goes with Hanyous also" said Gnarl "My master tortured this information out of exorcists who try to assassinate him."

Gnarl finished the final sigil and suddenly the Well is covered in a dome of energy.

"It'll do until Lady Kagome regain her senses" said Gnarl dusting his hands "We don't want her cuasing chaos in her realm.

"You say that it's a bad thing" said Brain

"It is if it concerns Lady Kagome's reputation, those mortals in the modern realm are oblivious of her true power and she wants it to keep it that way until the time being." Said Gnarl "She doesn't want to be remembered as some sex crazed demon rapist who preys on innocent virgin girls for the rest of her life"

"You make a good point" said Brain as he sighed and adjust his glasses. "So what now?"

"We just wait it off" said Gnarl

"Wait what off?"

"GAH!" exclaimed Gnarl and Brain in shock until they turned to see Miruku and Hikari.

"What's going on?" said Hikari

"Er…" said Gnarl

Later

Gnarl and Brain explained everything to the Tigeress Demon and the perverted priestess, including the reason why the Well is sealed temporally.

"And so that's why we're here in the gardens" said Gnarl

"Hold on, you're telling me that Kagome turned into a Hanyou by your aphrodisiac and is now having an orgy with the other girls?" said Miruku

"Well…yes" said Brain

"That's all I need to hear" said Miruku as she then dashed into the tower "Woohoo!"

Gnarl and Brain sweatdropped at Miruku as she left in a hurry.

"Make sure you keep that barrier in check" said Hikari as she then leaves the garden.

"Wait, where are you going?" said Brain

"Isn't it obvious, I'm joining Miruku" said Hikari

"And they say the males of the species are perverted" said Brain

"Uh huh" said Gnarl

Main Quarters

Miruku and Hikari arrive at the Main Quarters of the Tower, opened the door to see Kagome kissing Yuyami hungrily while fucking Yura with the silver strap on, but it seems that the Umbra Witch and the Datenshi is almost at their limit and came out before the collapse unconscious. Surprisingly Kagome isn't tired at all despite the hours of fucking her fellow mistresses.

Kagome is slowly mentally returning to her normal-self but her Hanyou form remains. However, she is still horny and growls lustfully as the scent of 2 more mistresses approach her.

"**Mirku…Hikari"** said Kagome huskily as she growls.

"She's slowly returning but her demonic nature is powerful" said Hikari as she felt the cold chill run down her spine when she gaze at Kagome's alluring forming. "Oh man, she's more beautiful"

"If I were a man, I'd ask her to bare my children" said Miruku

"Inuyasha would kill you if you were a man and do that" said Hikari

"it was a joke" said Miruku defensively before she then undo her robe "but serious, I want a fuck her now"

"Wait your turn!" said Hikari as she rushed in towards Kagome

"Hey!" said Miruku as she raced towards Kagome so she can be first.

Later on

Miruku and Hikari also reached their limit but Kagome isn't satisfied, she pouted and scoffed as all the mistresses are all induced in a sex-coma. She sighed and stood up, so she can clean herself in the quarter's baths to wash the scent of sex off her. As she finished cleaning, she dried herself off and decided to return to bed…until she realised and caught the scent of another female.

"**Ami…grrr… Mizuno"** growled Kagome as she slowly lick her lips hungrily and dashed out like a hungry beast.

Ami's cell

Ami is asleep and blindfolded; the sexual tortures that she's been given tired her up and started sleeping. But her sleep is restless due to the nightmares and deniable dreams she's having such as brutal rape and submissive sex with the InuOverlord and the Shadow Priestess.

However those nightmares slowly turn into wet dreams as the body betrays the mind. Her resistance is hanging by a thread and it'll not take long until it snaps and she is submits to evil.

Suddenly she wakes up as the door opens, but with the blindfold over her eyes she cannot see or know who is entering the cell.

"W-who's there?" said Ami

Kagome is the person entering Ami's cell to have her way with the imprisoned Sailor Scout. At first Ami is resisting but when her blindfold was taken off, she saw the sudden changes on Kagome's body. Her resistance dims as her lust got the better of her. Ami is released her chains and is now embraced by Kagome while she sucking on her large breasts while getting her pussy fingered by the Inu Hanyou Shadow Priestess.

Ami's heart and soul is getting darker and she is slowly submitting to her future mistress. She opens her eyes to see that her blue eyes darken and her expression has also darkened, tainted with lust and aggression. Kagome purrs at this sensation as she fingers Ami harder and harder, causing Ami to moan at the touch. Ami stops sucking Kagome's breasts and kisses her deeply and hungrily and Kagome joins in. 10 long minutes has passed and the broke the kiss, Ami is then released after she reached her climax and came out of her pussy.

Ami the goes on all fours and shook her ass in front of her.

"Please fuck me, I'll do anything you desire if you please fuck me" said Ami as she moans lustfully.

Kagome purrs as she gave Ami's pussy one long licks before she restrains Ami's wrists.

"**I'll wait until Inuyasha returns"** said Kagome as she partially regains her senses, she kissed Ami hungrily and she joins in too before parting. **"Then you'll get what you desire"**

"Please, I don't want o wait!" Ami whines as she tries to finger herself but the chains on her wrists prevent that. "Please don't go!"

Kagome ignores her and leaves the dungeon, Ami yells with frustration and rage as she starts rattling her chains insanely.

"RAHHH, COME BACK HERE AND FUCK ME, YOU BITCH!" roared Ami with rage, unaware that the manacles are forming frost on the chains. "RAAHHHHH!

Throne Room

Inuyasha, Mercer and Kirara (now in kitten form and on Inuyasha's shoulder) return to the tower. Inuyasha approaches the throne and sat on it to relax, Kirara leaps on the Inu-Overlord's lap and snuggles comfortable.

"Well that was fun" said Inuyasha

"Indeed" said Mercer "Naruto would be pissed for not getting involved"

"Ah he won't mind, besides he needs all the rest for our international campaign later on." said Inuyasha as he stroke Kirara's fur while she purrs in her sleep. "Anyway, you should go and rest also"

"Hai" said Mercer before he dashed out for the balcony and glides out.

Inuyasha smirks at this until he caught a strong yet familiar scent, the scent is intoxicating that it aroused the inner beast within him. His scleras turned red and he growls hungrily.

"This scent, it's familiar but…strong and **delicious"** said Inuyasha as he stands up, causing Kirara to mew in surprise. Inuyasha starts to sniff the air and follow the scent. **"I don't know what's going on but this scent is alluring and intoxicating to ignore."**

Later at night: Hitomi Castle

Sango is still in bed, her eyes still void of emotions. Meanwhile Kagewaki arrives with a man in a white baboon pelt.

"Sango, I'm sorry but I bring you bad news" said Kagewaki "You village was attacked…by the InuOverlord Inuyasha"

**End of Chapter**

Dog Demon Overlord Inu no Taisho: Inu-Origins

Chapter 1: 3 Princes, 1 Destiny

Dialogue

_You heard of it right? The tales of the Overlord?_

In the dark stormy night in ancient Japan, 3 teens battle on the top of the Dark Tower.

_When I was young, I was told of this dark fable. Long ago in ancient times, the Overlord rose into power when the Glorious Empire was formed and conquered Greenvale. For 13 years, the Overlord was into hiding, growing strong, powerful, near impossible to kill. And when the time has come for him to reveal himself, chaos came._

Top on top of the tower, 3 figures are in a three-way battle.

_Ha, I never of believed it._

_I thought it was just a fairy tale, but that is when I discovered the ultimate truth._

_The Overlord existed_.

The long white haired teen with elven ears and golden eyes tackles the viridian haired teen with red antenna and pale blue skin. The white haired teen starts punching the viridian haired teen's face multiple times before he was pulled off and thrown off by a grey haired teen with alabaster skin and red serpentine eyes.

_How do I know, I meet the son of the Overlord…all 3 of them._

The white haired teen recovered and got onto his feet before charging at the grey haired teen.

_The 3 sons seems to have a some of violent family feud with one another, although it is quite coming for what and why brothers are fighting brothers._

The white haired punched the grey haired teen and knocked him down to the ground.

_These 3 brothers have the same ambition…an ambition so desirable that they do anything to fulfil it._

The white haired teen tackled the viridian haired teen and both wrestled on the ground.

_Even if blood is spilled…_

The white haired sunk his fangs at the viridian haired teen's neck.

_And lives are taken._

The viridian haired teen kicked the white haired teen off him and stood up.

_One victor, 2 losers_

The 3 teens charged in for the assault

_For there can only be one Overlord_

Fury of punches and kicks were made, clawed hands slash through skin, leaving marks on their bodies and faces. All 3 jumped back, breathing heavily from exhaustion as they all glare and snarl at one another.

_This is the tale how one of those 3 becomes the 5__th__ Overlord_

Centuries ago: Infernal Abyss

The 4th Overlord destroyed the Glorious Empire but came with a heavy price: his freedom. Just after the death of the Emperor, the Nether Tower was attacked by Tenshi lead by the fallen and rejuvenated Wizard, the 4th's maternal Grandfather and nemesis of the Overlord's.

The Overlord stood no chance against the Wizard's new powers inspire of the efforts the Overlord made. But in the end, the Overlord was defeated and banished into the Infernal Abyss along with his 3 Mistresses.

Now the Overlord ruled the Abyss, as his father done before him.

Infernal Tower

The Fourth Overlord sits on the throne of the Infernal Tower and took the title of the 2nd Infernal Overlord of the Abyss. He claimed this title after challenging his own father and killed him for it. Now the Overlord is no longer human anymore due to the exposure of the Youki in the Abyss and finding a Spell Rune that permanently transformed him into an S-Class Demon or Devil.

The Infernal Abyss is his domain, but it's not only a fraction of Makai and Hell. Those within the Infernal Abyss are loyal to the Overlord.

But not only had he had that turned demonic.

"**Master!"**

The Overlord turned his head slightly to see wraith soldier kneeling before him, since the Dark Tower and everything within it was destroyed, he cannot command his minions but the wraiths swore their loyalty to him ever since the defeat of the 1st Infernal Overlord

"**Master, it's time"**

The Overlord stands up from his throne and walks off.

Main Quarters

"AAAGGHHH!

Within the quarters of the tower, the Overlord's first mistress Kelda is giving birth. Like the Overlord, she is no longer human but also a demon. She changed from a deadly huntress into a more vicious Inu yokai. She is bedridden and is screaming in pain as she is trying to give birth to her newborn pup.

"**Just a little further, milady"** said a Wraith servant **"Just one more push"**

Kelda breathes heavily and trying to endure the horrendous pain she is in. She had many pain inflictions back when she was hunting in the forests outside Nordberg centuries back but nothing compares to the pain she is in right now.

"Fuck…AAAAGHHHH!"

Suddenly after painful hours of labour, Kelda finally did it. The wraith servant pulled out the newborn pup, and I mean literally a pup. A silver furred puppy, eyes closed and fur covered in blood and embryonic fluid. The pup whimpers as the cold air caressed it. Kelda sighed in relief and cuddled her pup in her arms.

The Overlord suddenly enters the quarters and approaches the bed, Kelda notices and smiles at her lover.

"My love" said Kelda

The Overlord took off his helmet and kissed Kelda passionately, and then he turns to see his newborn son, although it is strange to see that his son is a newborn pup.

"**It is strange, he's a pup"**

"But it makes sense, I am an Inu Yokai" said Kelda "This is his true form; he'll take human form when he grows up. So what should we call him?"

"**A name and title suitable for a prince"** said the Overlord **"He shall hold the name of Inu no Taisho, leader of the Dogs."**

50 years later

Five decades has passed in the Infernal Tower, Inu no Taisho is now in his fifties but he appears to be in his teens. Demons age slower than humans and could live up to thousands of years. Inu is just started his lifecycle as a demon and will live for millenniums to come.

The pup matured and took the form of a handsome young man. His long silver hair reaches down to his back, golden eyes shine with slit pupils. His face so handsome that he made she-devils swoon and devils turn green with envy, his choice of clothes is cultural as he wears a white kimono with blue accents on the sleeves and collar.

Although Inu is smart and handsome, he is completely reckless and irresponsible and gets into and pick fights. Last night he was roughhousing with Raizen and Sparda: Inu's archrivals and opponents, and is now grounded. He is sent to his room, suffering from the angst and boredom that filled this room. He listens to Heavy Metal to pass the time and sighed as he lay on his futon.

"Inu, can I come in?"

"Hai Kaa-san" said Inu no Taisho as Kelda enters his room. "did you come to scold at me?"

"No, In fact I don't mind you roughhousing against those delinquents" said Kelda "it's losing that disappointed me"

"Well they are a couple of decades older than me" said Inu no Taisho

"That's no excuse" said Kelda "Your brothers…

"Oh please don't mention them, Kaa-san" said Inu no Taisho "Telling me how strong and victorious they were in their battles does no good for my morale and confidence."

"I'm sorry" said Kelda "Anyway, the first term for Makai University will start in the end of the week. So you better start packing"

"Hai" said Inu no Taisho lazily

Down below

In one of the Tower Halls, the other 2 princes are there having a calming game of darts…but with a horrible twist. The dartboard has a damned soul's head in the centre.

The Moth Larvae went to metamorphosis and matured into a strong and deadly moth but also gain a human form. His skin is pale blue and his long hair viridian. On his forehead is pair of red antennae. His clothes are also kimono but his are navy blue with light blue diamond motifs.

The Dragon grew large and deadly but also gained a human form. His form is mostly human but he has pale white skin, red serpentine eyes and dark purple hair in the style of dreadlocks but tied in a ponytail. His clothes are also kimono but over them are some dark armour designed with dragon-like features.

"Soon brother, we'll be within the walls of Makai University, to soak up the knowledge of combat and evil for all demons" said the Moth, his name is Hyoga, son of Juno. His is smart, calm and calculating. He believes that knowledge and power is necessary for demons to possess. "And once father retires, one of us will take his place. And it's obvious who will take the throne"

He tossed a dart near the bull's eye but didn't hit the head. The head sighed in relief.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hyoga" said the Dragon, his name is Ryukotsusei, son of Fay. His is ruthless and intimidating. He believes that fear and brutality is what demons need to possess. "Once Tou-san keels over or decided to down tools, I'll take the throne and start invading all of Hell 24-7. No breaks"

Ryukotsusei then threw his dart and got bull's eye.

"AH FUCK!"

"You got him in the eye" said Hyoga

Hyoga and Ryukotsusei laughed with amusement, then suddenly Inu no Taisho came down stairs and enters the hall. Ryukotsusei turns to see his brother and called to.

"Hey, Inu" said Ryukotsusei "Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Kaa-san let me off" said Inu no Taisho "now if you excuse me…"

"But before Inu no taisho could leave, Ryukotsusei blasted lightning at the doorway and blocked the way.

"Not so fast, I demand a fight"

"I'm not in the mood, Ryu" said Inu no Taisho "maybe time"

"I'm gonna fight you Inu, wherever you like it or not" said Ryukotsusei

"Well I should warn you, I've gotten better last time" said Inu no Taisho

"Then you don't mind if I do this" said Ryukotsusei as his eyes glowed and used telekinesis to make Inu punch himself.

"Oof, gah, fuck" exclaimed Inu no Taisho as his fists are unwillingly punching him. "Son of a…mother…fuck!"

"**What's going on!"**

Ryukotsusei stopped and Inu no Taisho is free from the Dragon's control. The Overlord revealed himself to the hallway and turned to Ryukotsusei

"**Ryukotsusei, did I tell you to NOT use your Demonic powers on your brother?"** said the Overlord

"I forgot" said Ryukotsusei carelessly and arrogantly

"**Then THIS will remind you"** said the Overlord as he blased lightning at his Dragon son and sent him flying towards the wall.

"GAHHH!" exclaimed Ryukotsusei as he was sent flying and crashed into the wall.

"**Now that is delt with, 3 of you come to the Throne Room" **said the Overlord **"I have something to tell you"**

Ryukotsusei grunts as he stands up and dusted his kimono and armour.

"Fuck" exclaimed Ryukotsusei

"You asked for it" said Hyoga

"Fuck you, Hyoga" said Ryukotsusei

Throne Room

The 3 princes arrive at the throne room where the Overlord sits on the throne and is 3 beautiful mistresses snuggle with him. Juno and Fay are on the arms of the throne and Kelda is sitting on the Overlord's lap with his arm around her waist. The Hyoga and Ryukotsusei kneels to the Overlord while Inu no Taisho stood there carelessly with a bored expression.

"Inu! Show some respect to Tou-san" exclaimed Hyoga scolding his brother.

"Fine, fine" said Inu as he sighed and kneeled also.

"**Now as you all know that I was at a meeting with the demon lords of Makai and informed me that the Apocalypse approaches" **said the Overlord **"Demon Lord Mundus's acolytes on the human world are constructing a structure called the "Temen-ni-gru" and to open a gateway for the demons to reek havoc. This is the best time for one of you to take my title of Overlord and reconstruct the Dark Tower and the Tower Heart."**

"But who will be the next Overlord?" said Ryukotsusei

"**I'm getting to that! Anyway the Temen-ni-gru will take centuries, perhaps a millennium to finish. This will be the best time for you 3 to train for your arrival on earth."** Said the Overlord** "That is why you 3 are going to Makai University, to learn about the true meaning of evil. But know this, there can only be one Overlord on Earth and he does not share his power."**

"But how will you be sure that one of us is capable of being the next Overlord" said Hyoga

"**The answer is quite obvious" **said the Overlord **"One shall rise while the 2 shall fall. Once you 3 finish your training, you must prove to me that one of you is Overlord material…by fighting one another. 1 victor, 2 losers" **

Inu no Taisho scoffs at this and left the throne room and slammed the door hard. Hyoga and Ryukotsusei smirked secretly at this, assuming that their brother wouldn't get the chance.

_Heh…coward_ thought Hyoga and Ryukotsusei

Kelda sighed at this as her son left.

_Inu_ thought Kelda with concern

The Overlord said nothing and just stared at the doorway, he frowned at this and lowered his eyes.

_**Inu no Taisho, to not doubt yourself when you have to face your brothers**_thought the Overlord _**I once lost hope of being accepted until Kelda came into my life and the Empire invaded Nordberg. This rekindled my passion for revenge and desire for power. Find your passion and cherish it…or surrender to death when your brothers kill you**_


	28. Chapter 27

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

Chapter 27: Sango attacks

Hitomi Castle

"W-What?" said Sango in shock when she heard that Inuyasha attacked and massacred her Clan "B-But Inuyasha-sama wouldn't do it, we're loyal to him and we granted us the knowledge to kill the Tenshi. Why would he dispose us if we are too useful to him?"

"That's the thing, Sango" said the baboon pelt wearing figure; Sango noticed that his arm is bleeding as he was attacked. "I asked why he did it and he quoted "they're dependable, they failed to prevent my slumber from one of those hallow bastards and now they'll pay for their incompetence. And no thanks to them, I lost my beloved Kikyo" then he attacked me, I managed to flee for my life to deliver this report"

"Why where you at the village in the first place?" said Sango

"Kagewaki-sama told me to tell the village of the demise of your fellow slayers" said the baboon as he lowered his disguised face. "I am sorry"

Sango lowered down and said nothing, the 2 believed that she needed some alone time to grieve.

"I'll take you to the village ruins for you to bury the dead in the morning" said the baboon pelt figure.

"Thank you…"

"Naraku"

Dark Tower: Tower Gardens.

Inuyasha and Kagome encountered each other down below in the Tower Gardens. Kagome is naked and horny at the presence of the InuOverlord, and her intoxicating scent has caught Inuyasha's strong nose. Inuyasha crouched in all fours and pounces at Kagome. Kagome is tackled and pinned into the soft cool grass, she whimpers like a dog while Inuyasha slowly licks her neck and grazing his fangs on her flesh. His cock is hard and aching from the sight of Kagome's sexy body and he notices that her stomach has bloated like a smooth beach ball. Inuyasha caresses the bloated stomach and felt a kick from it, he smiles as Kagome is bearing pups but he wonders why she never told him.

But that untold question is put on hold as his feral desires kick in and he pull down his hakama and freed his cock. He positioned himself in a doggy style position and hoist up Kagome's ass in view. Kagome goes docile at her mate's presence and await him to fuck her, her cheeks are flowing red and her mouth drools from the intoxicating scent of the InuOverlord, making her pussy wet and her breasts lactate. She moans as she can feel the tip of Inuyasha's cock touching her, but suddenly Inuyasha's touch faded when someone pulled him off her. Kagome exclaimed in confusion and turns to see an escaped Ami Mizuno, naked and on top of Inuyasha. She snarls angrily as she saw Ami rubbing her pussy on Inuyasha's shaft.

Kagome tackled and pulled Inuyasha off; her feral animal instincts took over and growled at Ami and starts attacking her, Ami however fought back and both wrestled for dominion. But to prove that she is the top matriarch, Kagome bit Ami on the neck and pinned her down until she submits.

"**Back down, beta!"** snarled Kagome **"I mate first!"**

"No, I wanna fuck him!" said Ami in a dark tone. "I want his hard cock!"

Ami struggles but the pain and outflow of blood gave her no choice.

"**Back down and you'll get a turn"** said Kagome as she kept Ami pinned down

Ami is free from Kagome's grasp but kneeled on the grass and watches Kagome approach an even hornier Inuyasha who just pounced her and starts fucking her.

"**AAHHH! INUYASHA!"** moans Kagome as Inuyasha is wildly thrusting his cock up her moist pussy. Inuyasha is so horny that he let his demon side control him and ruthlessly fuck Kagome raw but not too much to harm the newborns. The sight of this made Ami to tempting but she learned not to get in the way of Kagome while she mates for the InuOverlord so she waits, but the is too much that she starts masturbating to tame the urge to fuck that Hanyou cock.

"Oh Kami that's so hot" moans Ami as she tries to be patient while fingering herself but it's not easy. "Ah, ahh, I want it, I want it so bad"

"**AAAHH, AAHHHH!" **moans Kagome as she sat on Inuyasha's lap with his cock still up her pussy while fondling her lactating breasts until milk starts squirting out. Some got on Ami's cheek and she licks it clean, making her moans more.

Kagome gasps as the milk squirts out and moans more from the hard thickness of Inuyasha's cock, this made her came and roll back her eyes with a gaped out mouth and stuck out tongue. The 2 kept fucking for hours but they still want more, poor Ami just watched and is getting agitated, her desires is stressing her that her newfound powers causes the garden to partially freeze. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed this and smirked; they slightly regained their humanity and separated to approach a sexually stressed Ami. Kagome pulled Ami's head between her legs while Inuyasha positioned the corrupt Sailor Scout's ass in the air for him to mount upon.

The InuOverlord mercilessly thrust his cock up Ami's pussy, causing her to moan and scream out of pleasure, while muffled between Kagome's pussy as she rubs upon her face. Ami's face is drenched by Kagome's juices but she didn't care as the InuOverlord is ruthlessly thrusting hard in her. Her innocence, physically and mentally, has been taken away from Inuyasha.

"AAHHH!"

Later

Inuyasha leans on the garden walls while Kagome peacefully sleeps on his shoulder and Ami is blowing him. The former sailor scout moans while the InuOverlord's hard on is in her mouth. He caress Ami's short blue hair and watches her savour the taste of his erection, her little ounce of resistance has faded as due to the icy coldness of her now ice blue eyes filled with malice and lust. Inuyasha felt himself reaching his limit and grunted while grabbing hold on Ami's head as he starts thrusting. Ami didn't fight back as Inuyasha pounces her face deep as the cum starts to inject into her throat. She swallows the cum and savours the taste. The load is huge that Ami had to gulp down 15 times. Inuyasha pulled himself out and Ami fell back and lay on her back, she moans as she smacks her lips at the delicious taste as it made her came.

Inuyasha sighed is relaxation when suddenly Gina arrives to check up on her brother/lover.

"I see you had a great time" said Gina

"Hai" said Inuyasha "I don't know how many times I said this, but it's great to be an Overlord"

Gina chuckled and noticed a collapsed Ami Mizuno, she approaches her and slightly touched her cheek, causing the former sailor scout to moan at the touch.

"I see you're breaking your new toy" said Gina

"Yeah" said Inuyasha "humans are stubborn but are easy to domesticate. It takes the right moves to tame them"

"So what now?" said Gina as she heard Ami moan and slowly regain consciousness. "Oh my, looks like she's eager for more"

"Indeed so" said Inuyasha as he stands up, showing off his naked body and causing Gina to blush. "But it's getting late and cold, I'll continue in the quarters"

Inuyasha then picks up Kagome bridal style, he nuzzles his cheek onto hers and gazes at the pregnant bulge.

"As for Kagome, she needs plenty of rest now that she's carrying my litter"

"So you realised" said Gina

"Yeah, I couldn't believe I was oblivious" said Inuyasha as he felt embarrassed at this. "The signs were there"

"Don't worry, it's quite normal to not know at first" said Gina as approaches a sleeping Kagome and kissed her cheek. "I'll take her to the main quarters"

"And I'll take Ami one of the new mistress rooms which we had installed for some privacy" said Inuyasha as he give Kagome to Gina and then approaches to Ami.

Gina nods as she carry Kagome and leaves the garden.

Inuyasha puts on only his red hakama before he picks up Ami and hoist her over his shoulders, the InuOverlord can smell her arousal and it intoxicates him and causes his manhood to hardened. He growls huskily and he even eager to plough this blue haired Sailor Scout ruthlessly. He then turns to see Mercer standing beside the well.

"What is it, Mercer?" said Inuyasha

"Sire, I located one of the spell runes" said Mercer

Inuyasha turns his full attention to the Evolved agent and raised his brow in interest.

"Is that so?" said Inuyasha "Give me your report tomorrow, I'm rather busy tonight if you know what I mean"

"Y-Yes sir" said Mercer as he leave the garden while Inuyasha has Ami over his shoulders.

"Time to continue upstairs" said Inuyasha as he leaves the gardens also.

Somewhere in Feudal Japan

Sango left the castle and is accompanied with Naraku, she grunts and pants in pain while moving at a rather slow pace. Her vision is going hazy and her legs are about to give in. She uses her giant boomerang to support herself while she heads for her main destination: the Dark Tower.

She was told about the risen Dark Tower from her father before his demise from Kohaku's unwilling betrayal. She knows that the tower rose when the InuOverlord returned from his slumber 50 years ago. Her clan served the InuOverlord dating back from her grandfather's time before the 50 year absence. Now she thirsts for vengeance from the lies of this cloaked Tenshi, whom Sango is unaware of.

She pants heavily as she collapses on the ground, she has been walking for hours but she cannot take another step as her wounds are severe and are threatening to split open. Sango is so tired that she decided to fall asleep, Naraku stops and decided to make camp for a while so Sango can get back on her feet.

_The wound is life threatening that a normal human would die from it_ thought Naraku _but this human girl's will is strong to resist death, and it seems the desire of the InuOverlord's death drove her to stay alive_.

Naraku smirks under his cloak and leans on the nearby tree and watch Sango sleep.

_Hmm, I wonder it I can give her this_ thought Naraku as he goes through his pocket and pull out Shikon Jewel shard. He approaches her quietly and lean down closer, but Sango was aware and suddenly opened her eyes and glares at Naraku. _Interesting, I was quiet enough to even put the Shinigami to shame yet she reacted swiftly._

"I'm sorry it I startled you, Sango" said Naraku "I'm just checking if you're still alive"

"I will not die until I have Inuyasha's head" snarls Sango as she sits up but the pain has made it hard for her to do so. Naraku then noticed that her body armour is soaking and drenched with blood.

"Then you must not waste time" said Naraku as he present the shard to Sango "You know what this is, right?"

"Hai, but how did you possess the shard?" asked Sango

"Oh I happen to find it months ago and kept it" said Naraku "I'm gonna let you borrow it to help with your revenge. But can you return it afterwards, it meant allot to me"

Sango is rather reluctant as she know what power the shards contain and even the whole jewel itself before it was fragmented into a thousand shards. She sighed and looked at Naraku to answer him.

"So be it" said Sango

Throne Room

Sango infiltrates the tower and stealthily prepares for the morning, she place talismans and sigils all around the room as quietly as possible.

"I can't face the InuOverlord like this" said Sango as she starts drawing on the walls with her own blood. "I have to trap him first"

Suddenly she heard someone coming and quickly hide in the shadows, she sees Inuyasha topless with a naked and horny Ami.

"I'm not done yet, **I'm not satisfied yet!"** said Inuyasha as his golden eyes turn green and his scleras turn red. He goes up the stairs with Ami over his shoulders, Ami doesn't resist but gets ecstatic and giddy that she's going to get ruthlessly ploughed by the InuOverlord.

Sango couldn't help but blush at this but she shook it off and came out of hiding now that the InuOverlord is upstairs.

Main Quarters: Mistress Room (Ami)

If the Overlord isn't in the mood for some sex (which is extremely rare), the Main Quarters is segmented with various rooms, one each for one mistress for some privacy. But Kagome doesn't have her own room since her I the first mistress and always share the bed with the InuOverlord. The number of rooms is uncertain as it increases for the harem to grow.

Inuyasha drops Ami onto the bed and undo his Hakama, Ami takes a sneak peek at Inuyasha as his hard cock is in view. Inuyasha then grab hold of her waist and starts ploughing her ass instantly, Ami moans quietly and drools on the bed covers. The innocent glints of her ocean blue eyes are gone as her now icy blue eyes gazes at nothing while she lets the InuOverlord have her way with her. She surrenders to lust and to evil, her soul blackens with the sin of lust and her thoughts filled with nothing but sadistic and lustful pleasures.

Inuyasha pulls out and rolled Ami onto her back to change position, he inserts into her pussy and plants a hungry kiss into the sailor scout's lips. She opens her mouth to invite the InuOverlord's tongue and wrestles with her own. She muffles moans from every thrust, her breasts fondled and caressed by the clawed hands of Inuyasha while his cock ploughs deeply into her that it touches the womb.

"AHHH!" moans Ami lustfully, Inuyasha bear his fangs and sunk them into her neck. Blood slightly seeps out from the recent wound but the InuOverlord licked it clean and starts kissing Ami's neck while he ploughs her hard. Normally human would turn into a hanyou once mated with a Demon, but Ami isn't a human technically but Sailor Scout. Regardless, Ami is converted to evil and that all matters.

Morning

Inuyasha and Ami snuggle in bed after hours of fucking. Ami is still restrained but not as a prisoner. She has a silver collar chained to the bed, although she has no intention of leaving but Sex slaves must wear them. That is what Ami now, a Sex Slave. Sex slaves are the lowest rank of the InuOverlord's Harem, they are confined in their designated bedrooms unless ordered to. They serve the InuOverlord, the First Mistress and the other mistresses obediently or they will be punished. It is up to the First Mistress and the other Mistresses to decide if the Sex Slave deserves to join their ranks. But until now, Ami is confined in her room with only one purpose: to satisfy the InuOverlord and the Harem.

Inuyasha wakes up as the sun rises out the window. He sits up and looks down to see a sleeping Ami, she is naked minus the collar around her neck. Inuyasha growls lustfully but he restrains himself as he remembered that Mercer has a report to give him. He stands up, buck naked and gets dressed.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Inuyasha turns to the door and opens it. It is Kagome, revert to human form but really horny. Inuyasha can smell her arousal.

"You want a turn?" said Inuyasha

"Yes" said Kagome huskily

"Go ahead, she's not going anywhere" said Inuyasha leaving Ami's room

"At the moment" said Kagome as she enters and slams the door closed.

It was then suddenly Inuyasha can hear lustful moans from Ami from within, he chuckles and heads down to the Throne Room.

Throne Room

Inuyasha arrives at the Throne Room and sits on his throne to await Mercer, hesat there for 3 minutes until suddenly golden barriers with Enochian Sigils surround the walls of the Throne Room, blocking every doorway and window making escape impossible. This shocked Inuyasha until he dropped on the ground to avoid a giant boomerang as it diagonally sliced through the throne. Inuyasha stood up to see his throne and he is now pissed. He turns to see Sango holding the weapon that destroyed his throne.

Inuyasha growled in anger as he unsheathed his _**Tetsusaiga**_.

"You dare vandalize my throne?" said Inuyasha "that throne is an antique, it was sat on by my father for generations. The materials are hard to come by, unless you have Tanned Tenshi Skin, Inspired Spines, Fairness Fangs and Claws of GRACE AND GLORY!"

Sango can feel the malevolent aura but prepares for battle. She is facing the InuOverlord and she knows that this will not be an easy battle. Sango hurls her Boomerang at Inuyasha, causing him to dodge it but this gave Sango the change to strike. She charges at Inuyasha, unsheathes her katana and lunges.

CLANG

But Inuyasha was wise at Sango's stratergy and blocked the Katana with his _**Tetsusaiga**_.

"You think I would fall a petty feint attack, girl?" said Inuyasha "I have centuries of combat experience than any human would have"

"I know, but you forgot something" said Sango

"And what's that?" said Inuyasha until something struck his head and he collapsed on the floor. Inuyasha exclaimed in pain as he held his head in pain as the boomerang returned to Sango and struck behind his head. "gah, motherfucker!"

"Don't you know that Boomerangs come back?" said Sango as she prepares to hurl it.

"Damn, it's been a while since I was struck in the head with that bloody thing" said Inuyasha as he glares at the Boomerang and frowns at it. "Although that boomerang looks vaguely familiar; Girl, what is that weapon's name?"

Sango is reluctant but knowing there's no harm done of telling before she resumes fighting.

"It's called the Hiraikotsu" said Sango

"Ah the "Flying Bone", forged with the bones of Harmony" said Inuyasha as he remembered "You must me Shako's Granddaughter"

"Hai" said Sango still preparing to attack "The name is Sango, the last of the Tenshi Slayers you purged"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha with confusion "I never massacred the Slayers"

"DON'T LIE!" said Sango as she hurled her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha but missed as the InuOverlord crouched down to evade it. Then he rolled aside when the giant boomerang returned to Sango. "I you were seen commit the crime, my whole clan is dead by your hand. My Grandfather founded the clan to serve you, and we served you for 50 years despite your disappearance!"

Sango continues hurling the Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha but all Inuyasha does is dodged and block with his _**Tetsusaiga**_, no counterattacks were made.

"We heard that you returned, we were delighted but you just carelessly slaughter them all, women and children included." Said Sango as she hurled Hiraikotsu again "My father, My late Grandfather and myself included trusted you, you betrayed us"

Inuyasha frowned charged at Sango, the Tenshi Slayer prepared for the worst but Inuyasha does is just tackled her to the ground. And when Hiraikotsu returns Inuyasha catches it and placed it on the floor, Sango struggles to get free and then stabs Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha winced at the pain but remains pinning Sango on the floor. Sango tries to get back up and try she does, Inuyasha is too strong to wrestle off in spite of a katana in the stomach. 5 minutes of struggling, Sango admits defeat and turns away out of shame.

"Kill me, I don't care anymore" said Sango "I failed to avenge my clan, my family so let me join them in the afterlife"

Inuyasha said nothing and sighed, he stands up and pull Sango's Katana out of his stomach and snapped the blade. He then picks up Hiraikotsu and hurls it at the barriers to shatter them before it returns to him. Sango was confused of why Inuyasha didn't kill as she sees him sitting on his destroyed throne.

"Why don't you kill me?" said Sango in confusion "I failed you avenge my clan and yet you deny me of death?"

"Yes" said Inuyasha

Sango grit her teeth and snarls at Inuyasha, she retracts a hidden elbow blade and starts to glow a bright pink. The Shikon shard embedded on her neck blows and empowers her, her rage corrupts the shard.

"BASTARD!" yelled Sango as she charges at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha prepares to defend himself until he caught the scent of blood and noticed that Sango's bodysuit is getting soaking wet with het own blood.

_She's bleeding allot, I have to do something before she dies of blood loss_ said Inuyasha as he unsheathes his _**Tetsusaiga**_ and points his gauntlet at Sango.

"DIE!" roared Sango as she swipes her elbow blade at Inuyasha, but she missed and Inuyasha placed his gauntlet clad hand on her head.

"_**Stop"**_ said Inuyasha as he cast a spell at Sango and immobilizes her, Sango tries to move but cannot due to the spell.

"Don't try to move" said Inuyasha with some hidden concern in his voice. "You are badly injured and you'll bleed more that you shouldn't have."

"Huh?" said Sango as she move her eyes to see her body suit stained in her own blood. And know that Inuyasha never once inflict any damage on her meaning that her old wounds from Kohaku have reopened. "How didn't I notice?"

Sango starts to feel weak and drop on her hands and knees. Inuyasha notices a faint glow on Sango's neck. The Shikon Shard is embedded in her, it's the only thing that's barely keeping her alive. The InuOverlord is best not to take it without risking killing Sango.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turns to see Kagome, Gina and Yuyami rush down to the throne room, Hikari, Miruku and Yura follow behind.

"What happened?" said Kagome until she saw Sango on her hands and knees. "And who is she?"

"She's a Tenshi Slayer from the Tenshi Taijiya Village" said Inuyasha "She claims to believe that I was responsible of massacring her clan last night"

"But you didn't you were busy fucking me and Ami" said Kagome as she noticed Sango stained in blood and the stench of it. "And why is she bathed in her own blood?"

"I don't know" said Inuyasha as he frowned. "But she shouldn't be moving in the condition she's in. She's lost too much blood, I doubt she'll last the night.

"We could give her a blood transfusion back in my era" said Kagome

"Blood transfusion?" said Inuyasha, since we all know this is the 15th century and blood transfusions were invented, Inuyasha doesn't understand what a blood transfusion.

Kagome explained.

"We get a bag of blood and we slowly inject it into her" said Kagome "But I need to know her blood type first or the transfusion will not work.

"Although this blood transfusion you call it would solve the blood loss problem, it will not solve the wounds" said Inuyasha as he sniffed and grimaced "it reeks of Tenshi…or perhaps a low trace of Grace for humans to withstand for possession"

"Plus the wound like that would take months to heal" said Gina

"Unless…guh" said Inuyasha until he collapsed and clutched his stomach and drop onto his knees.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome and the other mistresses until suddenly angelic barriers surround the downed InuOverlord and the throne room is filled with Tenshi. Affinities, Applauds and centaur-like Tenshi called Acceptance surround the mistresses, the weakened Tenshi Slayer and the entrapped InuOverlord. Kagome pulls out her bow while the other mistresses take out their weapons for battle. But one by one Kagome and the mistresses are each encased in independent barriers. Leaving Sango to confront the choir of Tenshi.

"Thank you Sango, you did a wonderful job"

Inuyasha heard the voice that made his demonic blood boil, the shrouded form of Naraku enters the Tower with his wings out when he flew through the throne room balcony. Sango was confused, believing that the loos of blood made her see things. But her vision is honest, but she is too weak to move.

"You, you're a Tenshi?" said Sango in disbelief.

"Indeed" said Naraku as he reach out his hand and telepathically retrieved the shard from within Sango's neck.

"AGH!" screamed Sango, without the shard all pain starts to flow around her body.

"I did say return the shard after you use it" said Naraku as he look around to see his imprisoned nemesis. "Inuyasha, it seems that once again you are trapped in my grasp. How convenient"

"Tell the truth, you caused the attack on the Tenshi Taijiya village, didn't you?" said Inuyasha as he grunt in pain "and lied to this slayer and told her that I did it"

"Indeed" said Naraku "I know that the Tenshi Slayers, who slew my fellow brethren for 5 decades, was founded by you and this child's grandfather. I kept a keen eye on the slayers, searching for one to be your demise. But then I discovered something, I learned that you was once a friend of the founder of the Clan and I thought it would be fitting for his own granddaughter to end you. I even engraved sigils in her sword just in case." Naraku chuckled as he looked down.

"And to think that this girl would be your downfall" said Naraku as he smirks at the glaring Sango. "You do have a weak spot for women, just like your father I bet"

"Rather be sexually aroused by beautiful women than a celibate bastard like you" said Inuyasha "I bet you don't have a cock to use"

"Hilarious" said Naraku "but your insults are pointless now, once again you will die and the evil you've spread on this nation will be cleansed. Starting with you"

Inuyasha growled at this. But then suddenly, the Tenshi choir shreechs in pain before each of them are slain.

"What?" said Naraku as he turns to see the source? Ami in her scanty slave garbs is slaughtering the Tenshi with a sabre mage of dark ice. Tenshi blood stains her bare flesh and the ice blade which she occasionally licks clean. Naraku frowns at this and pulls out his weapon: the _**Sword of Michael**_ and charges at Ami. Ami turns her icy blue eyes to Naraku and smirks dangerously.

CLANG

Ami and Naraku clash blades but Ami has the advantage. She pushes the clocked Tenshi back and chuckles at him.

"Impossible, how can a mere human withstand me" said Naraku in anger.

Ami smirks as she pulls out her transformation pen which to reclaimed by Gnarl and Brain.

"You think I'm a human, Tenshi?" said Ami as she smirks "oh I am so much more. _**Mercury Power!"**_

However unlike her original transformation phase, this phase starts with her engulfed in a wave of darkness. Her clothes into her Salior Scout uniform, but it is now dark blue, the tiara is now dark blue with a black gem. Her boots and gloves has a black thorn-like pattern and her bow now resembles a butterfly. And her hair turned slightly darker and her eyes are more cold and icy than before.

"Impossible, I thought the Celestials were extinct 500 years ago" said Naraku in shock. "During the invasion of the moon"

"You thought wrong" said Ami as she smirks as she reach out her hand a sabre made of ice appears in her hand. "But my loyalties turn to the Overlord. I am the agent of evil and darkness. _**DARK MERCURY!"**_

The floor she stands starts to freeze around her, some of the Tenshi by her all turn to ice sculptures before she shatters them into chunks.

"Now you die" said Dark Mercury as she charges at Naraku and amputated him with her sword.

"What?" said Naraku in shock as his arm is now severed.

Ami then gashed Naraku in the chest and then grabbed his head and slammed him hard in the floor. She was about to plant her blade through Naraku's skull until he glows and flashed into Ami's eyes.

"Fuck!" said Dark Mercury as she cover her eyes, Naraku stood up and then took this chance to strike. But Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu at him and bisected him from the centre.

Naraku turns to Sango barely standing with her elbow blades retracted.

"You lied to me, you bastard" said Sango

"So what if I did" said Naraku "I did it you end your life also"

"not until your life ends first" said Sango as charges but stumbles due to the lack of blood.

"Pathetic, you humans are weak and cannot accept death when it's drawing by" said Naraku until Ami plunged her ice blade into Naraku's chest. "GAH!"

"You talk too much" said Ami as she slices up until she reached Naraku's head and vertically sliced it in half. "Shut up"

"GAH!" screamed Naraku until he dies…however the body crumbles into earth and the baboon pelt falls on top. Ami lifts the pelt and sees nothing but a pile of earth with a strange looking wooden doll with a strand of hair woven on it.

"Damn it" said Ami

"D-Damn it" said Sango before she collapses.

The barriers shatter to free Inuyasha and the mistresses. Ami kneels to Inuyasha loyally.

"My lord" said Dark Mercury

"Rise, Dark Mercury" said Inuyasha as he caress her dark blue hair. "Thank you"

"I live to serve you and the mistresses" said Dark Mercury as she returns back to Ami and in her slave garbs. She feels slightly embarrassed at the clothing she is wearing, but it does turn her on as it exposes her ass cheeks and cleavage.

Inuyasha approaches to Sango who is barely conscious and breathing.

"F-Forgive me, my lord" said Sango as tears seep out from her eyes. "I betrayed you"

"You were deceived" said Inuyasha reassuring Sango "This isn't your fault"

"But it is" said Sango "I lead the Tenshi to you"

"I had many besiegements from the Tenshi many times" said Inuyasha as he smiled at Sango "This is nothing"

Sango then fell unconscious; inuyasha sighed and turns to Kagome and then Ami.

"I bet you want an explanation?" said Inuyasha rhetorically

Kagome and Ami smiled.

"All will be explained but first…" said Inuyasha as he raises his gauntlet to summon the minions. "Minions!"

A small hoard of minions arrives and kneels to their master.

"Yes master" said the minions

"Carefully take Sango to one of the mistress rooms to rest." Said Inuyasha as he then turns to Yuyami "Yuyami, how good is your medical?"

"Moderate at best but enough for a human" said Yuyami

"I want you to clean her wounds and recoat them" said Inuyasha as he then turns to Kagome. "Kagome she has allot of blood, does your era's modern art of medicine have a way to save her?"

"Yes but it won't be easy" said Kagome

"Make it happen" said Inuyasha as he turns to Ami "Ami, you assist Kagome and follow her every command. Afterwards, return to me as I have a special mission for you"

"Hai, my lord" said Ami as she bows to Inuyasha.

Yuyami, Kagome and Ami leave the throne room while the rest of the mistresses remain. Inuyasha sighs at this while he sits on his broken throne when suddenly Mercer arrives late than usual, he flew through the balcony and dropped to his knees in fatigue.

"Forgive my lateness, sire" said Mercer as he started as he catches his breath. "I had some Tenshi trouble that stalled me"

"No doubt from Naraku" said Inuyasha "Don't worry Mercer just give me the report"

"Right" said Mercer

Meanwhile at Naraku's lair

Naraku stares at the broken doll and frowned, he didn't expect Ami to be there at the tower and turns out to be, as he quoted, A celestial.

_How on earth did Inuyasha get a Celestial of Mercury_ thought Naraku as he wonders? _I was told that the Celestials were wiped out when Inu no Taisho invaded the Moon Kingdom 500 years ago._

"My lord, what are your orders?"

Naraku turns to see figures in the dark, he frowns and looks away.

"We do nothing, for now" said Naraku "I need time to think of another strategy"

**End of Chapter**

Dog Demon Overlord Inu Taisho: Inu-Origins

Chapter 2: Priestess in Hell

Hell (Millennia's ago)

Inu Taisho, 3rd son of the Overlord has left his home to start his teachings at Makai University now he is at the rightful age of 50. His half-brothers, Ryukotsusei and Hyoga are also going to Makai University but on their own path due to their hatred of one another and shared desire of begin the next Overlord. Inu Taisho doesn't care about being the Overlord but he does want to grow strong to defeat his brothers.

The pathway through Hell isn't a pleasant one; there is always confrontation of Demons and Wraiths expecting to come. But it does kill off the boredom of this boring long walk on the darkness and despair.

SMACK

"Ow" said Inu Taisho as he smacked his neck when something bit him, he looked at his hand and sees a squished flea. "Damn flees.

"Sorry, young lord but your blood is delicious"

"Huh?" said Inu Taisho in shock as the flea talked. "Who are you?"

"I am Myoga, Lady Kelda asked me to assist and advise you on your quest" said the Flea as he introduced himself as Myoga. Very close he looks human but has a proboscis for a mouth and has a headful of messy brown hair. He is slim and athletic but is the average size of any normal flea.

"I don't need some parasite to guide me" said Inu Taisho as he tossed the young flea away.

"Whoa" said Myoga as he landed on the blood stained rocky ground of Hell. He then scurries off to Inu Taisho "Wait, I can help you really"

"Not interested" said Inu Taisho

"I have a vast knowledge that you'll be interested to know" said Myoga as he climbs on Inu Taisho's shoulder. "Things that'll make you strong to defeat your brothers and be the next Overlord"

"I'm not interested in being the Next Overlord" said Inu Taisho "no piss off or I'll crush you so hard that you'll be nothing but a tiny splatter of blood."

"I implore you, you won't regret what I'll tell you" said Myoga "Plus I'm so tiny I can spy open your enemies and gather their secrets to you"

Inu Taisho frowned at this and sighed, he is reluctant but Myoga does make a strong argument.

"I'll think about it, but don't bite me or else" said Inu Taisho

"Of course, I'll just feed on someone else." Said Myoga as he bows to his new master.

Later on

Inu and his new servant Myoga continue their walk onto the damned lands of Hell to Makai University. Despite having a parasite on him, Myoga is good company for the young Inugami as they started conversations with one another and laugh at each other's jokes (some racists but who cares, they're demons).

They pass the wailing souls of the damned who were being constantly tortured by various demons for fun. Inu Taisho turns away from such barbarism as he has his own style of sadism.

Inu stops to rest from his walk and set up camp near a river of blood and the bank littered with bones. Myoga is feasting on some lizard while it's alive but paralyzed and Inu is sitting by the fire.

"So Myoga, what info do you have for me that'll interest me"

"Well, 100 years ago Juubi Lord Shinju has passed away causing Hell to be divided in serveral realms which the Christian Sinners call "Circles". Yet Lord Shiju was reincarnated by a celestial Princess of the moon named Kaguya Otsutsuki, who became the next Juubi. But she was incapacitated and sealed away in the moon by her own son. However her power was divided into 9 and were reborn as powerful tailed demons known as the "Biju". The strongest of the Biju bears the title "Kyuubi" due to having 9 tails."

"Interesting, but how would that involve me defeating my brothers?" said Inu Taisho

"Well if you form an alliance with the Biju, you would be unstoppable and even unite Hell as one empire." Said Myoga "and even command a vast army to conquer the 3 Kingdom of the After-life: Hell, Purgutory and Heaven will be yours to…"

"I don't care about the 3 Kingdoms" interrupted Inu Taisho "I just want to grow strong and defeat my brothers"

"O-Of course, you'll grow strong" stammered Myoga "But once you gain such strength, what are you going to do with it? There are powerful demons that might threaten your family's power and pride."

Inu Taisho frowns at this and sighed.

"Do you the names of the Biju?" said Inu Taisho

"Only a few…"

"**RAHHH!"**

Before Myoga could reveal the names, Inu Taisho stood up when he heard roaring and rushed to investigate.

"W-Wait, you forgotten about me!" said Myoga as he scurries after Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho climbs up the hill to see the source of the noise, he sees a battle between a hoard of demons and what appears to be a human. Inu Taisho has never seen a human before, since the damned souls in hell don't count, but what surprises him is that she stills has her true appearance. Normally when a sinner is sent to hell, their bodies shrivel up and mummify into skinny twisted and tormented figures. But not her, she looks alive and dare he think it…beautiful.

She has long raven hair and brown eyes; she wears a traditional Japanese Miko kimono and is wielding a long bow and a quiver full of arrows. Surrounding her are the vile, repulsive pig-like Oni that offend many eyes to gaze upon. Even proud Demons with an aristocratic status like Inu Taisho wouldn't bother soil his claws to end their pathetic misery. The human Miko is outnumbered by 1 to a few dozen and she only killed a handful of them but this battle will not be won by her. One of the Oni charges at her, but she jumps back and fires an arrow into the Oni's heart, causing a swarm of flies and maggots to spew out of the wound, and not to mention eh foul stench of festering rotting flesh.

The human cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve to prevent smelling the foul stench of the dead Oni, but it isn't easy as the mixture of blood and gore from Hell and the rotten stench of the fallen Oni starts to make her nauseous. She pulls out an arrow from her quiver but the smell is making her woozy and threatens her to collapse.

She held up the strength to fire her bow at a nearby Oni before she collapses and fell unconscious. She is now vulnerable to the Oni as they approach her. Oni are rampant, dumb and violent beasts that rely on animal instinct. And one of those instincts is mating, they see a female regardless of the species and they take advantage of her to breed. Unfortunately for the human, she is chosen to be the Oni pack's choice to breed against her will. But fortunately that will not happen when Inu Taisho decided to charge in and massacre the whole lot.

The stench is overpowering through Inu's sensitive nose but he smelt that kind of scent before in his 5 decades of life. He hack, slash and disembowel them with his claw but he never uses his fangs as he doesn't want to taste the festering meat of the Pig-like Oni. After the massacre, Inu Taisho turns to the still untouched Miko and kneel down to check her pulse.

"Strange, I never saw a live human in Hell before" said Inu Taisho as he noticed his parasitic companion feasting feasting on the dead corpses. "Seriously, Myoga? How can you eat those thing?"

"Waste not, my mother always says with I hatched on the scalp of a Troll" said Myoga as he plunged his proboscis into the dead Oni's skin and starts drinking the still remained blood. "And besides, they do have a unique flavour once all those horrible flies and maggots have left the bodies"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Inu Taisho as he turns away from the disgusting scene and focuses on the human Miko. "Anyway, what am I gonna do with you?"

Later: Inu's camp

The human Miko regained conscious and found herself in a tent and underneath animal pelts used as covers to keep warm. She turns to see a fire illuminating the darkness outside. She sits up and sees herself still robed, no tearing or strains on them. She assumed that she wasn't raped and sighed in relief. She stands up and leaves the tent and heads toward the fire. She sees no one but a roasting carcass of some animal; she looks around and decides to leave until…

"I wouldn't leave if I were you"

The human Miko turns to see Inu Taisho with a huge dead rat-like beast with red fur over his shoulders.

"Hell is much worse at night" said Inu Taisho as he picks up a rock and tosses it into the dark. The rock skipped a few times and suddenly the ground sprouts out long thick purple tentacles-like vines. "Those Rape Vines will grab you and rape you non-stop until you die"

The human Miko shuddered at the thought of if those tentacles do grab her in the dark. Pig-like Oni is one thing but those tentacles-like vines are another.

"Who are you?" said the Miko

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for a complete stranger's name?" asked Inu Taisho

"Oh of course, my name is Kanade" said the Miko "Just Kanade, I'm an orphan so I have no family name"

"Inu Taisho" said Inu Taisho as he gave his name. as he place the huge red rat down and starts skinning it. "So what's human like you doing in a place like this"

"I was ambushed by Tenshi" said Kanade "I saw a wounded child, who turns out to be a Hanyou when a whole choir came, lead by a Dai-Tenshi named Michael, accused me for aiding the enemy. I was insulted and I fought with the Tenshi but my battle with them was cut short when Michael banished me here. I wandered around until I was ambushed by the Oni…and the rest you know"

"Why would a Dai-Tenshi accuse a human for being a traitor when you're just helping some Hanyou orphan?"

"I don't know much but I noticed that those Tenshi are primed for a war waiting to happen." said Kanade "And the other Dai-Tenshi said that if humans help or even talk to a demon or those with demonic blood will be punished with either death or exile to Hell. Heh, you can guess what I've been given"

"Oh well, looks like you've got early damnation I suppose" said Inu Taisho "This incoming apocalypse isn't my concern, I just want to grow strong so no one will fuck with me. Not even my bastard brothers Hyoga and Ryukotsusei. You can stay the night until morning, and then you can leave. I'm off to Makai University to start my demon education"

"You're leaving me?" said Kanade in shock "after saving me?"

"I saved you because I was curious of why you're here" said Inu Taisho "and now I know, I don't need you"

"How can you be so cruel?" said Kanade frowning at Inu

"Eh hello, I'm a fucking demon" said Inu stating the obvious "I was raised and born to be cruel. I don't give a damn about you humans. They are weak and pathetic creatures on the verge of extinction once the apocalypse starts"

"You don't care about humans, then why did you warn me about those tentacles that might grab and rape me" said Kanade "You could just let them catch me and watch me get raped until I die"

Inu Taisho frowned at what the Miko just said, and she is right. Why did he warn her if he didn't care, this gave Inu a headache and groaned at not knowing the answer.

"Keh, you humans are complicated, you know that" said Inu "Fine you can come with me, but don't expect any pleasant conversations from me. You can talk to Myoga if you're bored"

"Myoga?" said Kanade until she slapped her neck and saw a squished Myoga on her palm. "A flea?"

"Ow…ahem, hello miss Kanade" said Myoga as he bow on the Miko's hand "I am Myoga, sorry for drinking your blood but I skipped dinner"

"You're serious?" said Kanade as she looked at Inu

"That's you only option" said Inu as he then tossed Kanade a pelt "here, this Fire Rat Pelt will protect you while you sleep. Most demons are nocturnal and can smell a human in a mile; the pelt will disguise your scent"

"Thank you" said Kanade

"Keh" scoffed Inu as he enters the tent and decided to sleep.

"Is he always like that?" said Kanade to Myoga

"Don't let his attitude trouble you" said Myoga "He's just going with a phase"

"What phase?" said Kanade

"A pubescent phase, he just turned 50" said Myoga "that's like the equivalent of a human teenager, I believe. He'll grow out of it and (hopefully) turn friendly around you"

"I hope so" said Kanade "I could use a friend, especially when I'm in Hell"

"I assure you, Lord Inu will come around in time" said Myoga as he yawns "Oh boy, I'm tired. I think I'll hit the hay, and you should to"

"Good idea" said Kanade as she (and Myoga on her shoulder) enters the tent and go to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Hell Flora and Fauna:**

**Pig-like Oni: **Mindless beasts that resemble un-dead humanoid swine that only follow their animal instincts: eat, mate and hunt. Once they see a female (regardless of their species), they hunt them and mate with them unwillingly.

**Rape Vines:** Tentacle-like vines that spout at night once they feel the vibrations, they catch their prey but binding them tightly, drag them down and then rape them non-stop unless their prey dies of natural causes. Side-Note: But if their prey is a damned soul, then that soul is trapped forever and eternally raped.

**Flea Yokai:** Parasitic demons fleas that resemble humans but with 4 arms and a sharp proboscis. They feast on their host's blood and mostly live on beastly demons, E.g: Inugami, Trolls, Oni etc.


	29. Chapter 28

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

Chapter 28: Hermit of Togenkyo Cliffs

Modern Era: High School

Kagome and Ami returns to the modern Era and act casual like nothing happened, but what happened back in the Feudal Era is another assassination attempt on Inuyasha and the assassin is bedridden and close to death. Now on orders, Kagome and Ami are at the Modern Era to find some procedure to help Sango, meaning a blood transfusion.

Luckily it was a weekend when that incident happened so Kagome waited to dark to infiltrate the hospital to steal bags of blood for Sango, but first they needed to check what blood type is the Tenshi slayer.

(Flashback: Last night)

Tokyo Hospital

Kagome, in her Dark Priestess Robes, and Ami, in her Dark Mercury Form but her face is concealed with a samurai mask to hide her true identity, enters the hospital while the Gremlins cause mayhem and scaring off the patients and medical staff. The Hospital is getting wrecked from within but they are ordered not to damage the blood bags.

Ami heads to one of the wards and pulls out a sample of Sango's blood to analyze it through the computer. Thanks to her high I.Q and ICT skills, she taps swiftly and elegantly on the keyboard.

"I have a blood type" said Ami as she writes down the blood type on a piece of paper.

"Good" said Kagome as she and Ami as they head for the blood storage to get the blood bag and the equipment. As they pack up, they heard sirens and felt the presence of the Sailor Scouts. "Oh, just my luck! Ami, take the stuff through the back while I distract the police and those meddlesome Salior Scouts.

"Hai, Kagome-sama" said Ami as she sneak through the back while Kagome summon her Gremlins to cause chaos around the Police.

(Flashback end)

The heist was a success and no one suspected anything and Kagome got away, making people believe that it was just another Gremlin attack and the Sailor Scout never suspected that Ami is now a traitor and slave to the InuOverlord and the Shadow Priestess. The blood bags and equipment with it is now at the Dark Tower and Sango is getting her Blood Transfusion to save her life.

Right now Kagome is at school, revising for an incoming maths exam while Ami, now corrupted and under the command of the InuOverlord and the Shadow Priestess, is acting like her former innocent self while she's around her ex-comrades. Ami has to tolerate this in order to complete her mission or she'll be punished by either her new masters. Ami remembers last morning when Mercer gave his report to InuYasha.

(Flashback: Feudal Era)

Dark Tower

Ami returns to the Dark Tower and kneels and bows to her Master. Inuyasha is sitting on his still broken throne and is about to speak.

"Ami, well done on assisting Kagome" said Inuyasha "Sango is alive thanks to you"

"I live to serve, my lord" said Ami

"Now I have another mission for you" said Inuyasha as he stands up and walk towards Ami. "Please stand and walk with me"

Ami nods and stands up to join Inuyasha as he walks to the Tower Garden.

Garden

Inuyasha and Ami arrive at the garden, Ami blushed as she remembered the time when Inuyasha fucked her ferally like a beast in this very garden. Inuyasha chuckles at this and pulled Ami to his side.

"Ami, what do you remember of your past?" said Inuyasha

"All I remember is that I was a Celestial of the Moon Kingdom under the service of Queen Serenity" said Ami "Then a war broke out, the Queen sent us 1000 years into the future, which is 500 years in this timeline."

"Do you remember who started the war?" said Inuyasha

"You father, the great Inu Taisho, the previous Overlord before you" said Ami

"That's right" said Inuyasha as he kissed Ami's cheek "Ami, during that war my father lost a special Spell Rune that was his personal favourite when he fought against the late Queen Serenity. I want you to find that Rune for me, succeed and I'll reward you. Return to me when you found it and only return when you do, is that clear?"

"Hai, my lord" said Ami

"Good, I look forward for your success" said Inuyasha "Oh, and you will be under the command of Kagome from now on."

"Understood" said Ami as she heads to the Well and enters it "I won't disappoint you"

After that, Ami returns to the Modern Era via Higurashi Shrine.

"I know you won't" said Inuyasha as he leaves the garden.

(Flashback ends)

_I will find that spell rune for you, my lord_ thought Ami as focuses on her revision.

Rei looks at Ami and started to get a bad feeling but she too focuses on her revision.

"Ah, this is so hard" moaned Usagi as she tilts her head back and sighed loudly and lazily "I hate math"

"Shh" said Yuka irritably at Usagi "We're trying to study here"

"We'll excuse me for being bored" said Usagi

"Be quiet, Miss Tsukino" said the teacher

"Sorry" said Usagi awkwardly as she returns to her studies and groaned again but quiet this time.

"Baka" muttered Rei as she shook her head.

Lunch time

Kagome finishes her revision and its lunch time at the school field with her 3 friends Eri, Yuka, Ayumi. Ayumi groaned and yawned as she had a late night last night, since she's a Dhampir she has to feed weekly rather than bimonthly like vampire do. And she had a huge appetite that it woke her up and she had to consume a vast amount of blood to end the hunger.

"Rought night, Ayumi?" said Yuka

"You have no idea" said Ayumi "sometimes I hate being a Dhampir. Don't get me wrong it has it's quirks like going out in the sun and staying young and beautiful and that. But I had to feed every week and I have a huge appetite and not to mention the American hunters chasing me while I feed and that hideously scarred German Exorcist shooting silver bullets at me. Good thing I'm immune to Silver and other Vampire weaknesses."

"Well you get to look human all the time" said Eri "There are times I lose control of my transformations and I go all feral and then the mauling I do at night."

"I feel sorry for you 2" said Yuka "Being a Cambion is alright for me despite entering through churches"

"What about Shrines?" said Kagome

"I mean CHRISTIAN Churches" said Yuka "Shrines don't bother me but if I enter a Church, I get horrible rashes on my skin"

"But aren't you Japanese, shouldn't it be the other way round?" asked Eri

"The demon that possessed my mother was of Christian origin, not a Japanese Yokai" said Yuka

"Oh" said Eri

"Anyway Kagome, what were you doing with Ami at the Hospital last night?" said Ayumi causing Kagome to spray her drink from her mouth in surprise.

"Huh, you saw me?" said Kagome wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, last night I was feeding near the hospital" said Ayumi

(Flashback: last night)

Near Tokyo Hospital

Ayumi, in her vampiric state is hungrily feeding on her human prey, her eyes are blood red and her fangs pierce through the victim's neck. Tonight is Ayumi's 7th prey, a middle aged male paedophile, which are the easiest of preys. The victim twitches as the nerves go haywire when Ayumi is draining all of his blood until he is nothing but a shrivelled up corpse.

She tossed aside the drained up prey and wiped her blood-stained lips with her sleeve.

"Disqusting pigs, he had it coming" said Ayumi as she glares at the corpse as it reanimates into a Ghoul. But she put her foot on the ghoul's head and squished it. "You don't deserve to be a ghoul, go straight to hell, you disgusting fuck"

Suddenly she heard sirens and she blended into the shadows with police cars wisp by and head towards the hospital.

"Huh?" said Ayumi as she rushes to the hospital.

The main entrance of the hospital is being barricaded by the police as they fire on a vast hoard of Gremlins. Ayumi blends with the curious crowd and watches the police fire at the charging Gremlins. Then she notices someone leaving the hospital's back door, Ami Mizuno wearing a doctor's uniform with blood bags and other medical equipment.

"What's going on?" said Ayumi until she saw Kagome leave when the Sailor Scouts (minus Sailor Mercury) aid the Police. "And why's Kagome here to?"

(Flashback ends)

"And there you have it, so why were you with Ami?" said Ayumi

"Yeah, why?" said Eri

"I would tell you…but not here" said Kagome as she turns to see Rei, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako talking nearby. "I'll explain back in the shrine, I promise"

"Well…okay" said Eri

"I trust you" said Ayumi

"It can wait, we don't want anyone know who your really are" said Yuka

With the Sailor Scouts

"Are you saying that the Hospital attack was planned?" said Minako to Rei

"No doubt about it, who else would use the monster other than the Shadow Priestess herself" said Rei

"But why would she attack a hospital?" said Makoto

"I don't know" said Rei as she sighed when Usagi speaks to Ami

"Aw you missed it, Ami-chan" said Usagi "We helped the police fight those creatures"

"Oh, well I apologise for that" said Ami

"Yeah, and we haven't seen you for days" said Makoto "what happened"

"Didn't you get my message" said Ami

"We did, but I have doubts" said Rei as she cross her arms. "You're never sick, and you're never in when Usagi decided to visit."

"Oh well it was serious illness that the doctors decided to put me in quarantine so prevent infection" lied Ami as she mentally panics but she hid it well with a sweet fake smile.

"What was it?" said Usagi

"I can't say" said Ami "but I'm fine now"

"Okay" said Rei "It's just I got this bad feeling from you that's all. Like something happened to you"

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me" said Ami as she smiles again. _Oh I am more than fine. I never felt better thanks to my master. I better find this Spell Rune quick because I crave for his embrace and his thick hard…focus Ami, you need to focus._ "Anyway, how are you doing with your revision?"

"It's boring" said Usagi "I don't understand these numbers with the letters next to them"

"You mean the algebra?" said Ami "It's easy, the letters represent the number and you need to find out what that number is to solve the equation."

"Still don't get it" said Usagi

"And I wonder how you get to be the leader" said Rei in sarcastic tone.

"Hey, that's mean" said Usagi

"Just speaking the truth" said Rei as she shrug her shoulders "You never concentrate, you flunk tests. All because you waste time playing on those stupid video games and day dream about Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru"

Usagi groans, puff her cheeks and blushes angrily at her Raven haired rival/friend.

"You're mean" whines Usagi

The rest of the sailor scouts laughs at this, Ami laughs also for 2 reasons. The first to blend in and the second reason is the fact that how pathetic Usagi is.

_How pathetic, she's just a dumb blonde who believes in fairy tales_thought Ami darkly _Soon you'll realise that your dreams will become nightmares_.

Meanwhile at the Feudal Era

Inuyasha, Mercer and Naruto are at a valley where they follow a stream where strange peaches are washed off. Inuyasha just had the report from Mercer that piqued his interest.

(Flashback: yesterday)

Dark Tower: throne room

Mercer began explaining on where one of the lost spell runes are located, Inuyasha listens and pays attention to the report Mercer is giving.

"And you are sure it's there?" said Inuyasha

"I'm sure, I marked out the co-ordinates" said Mercer "But I must warn you that there were disappearances near that area and I found these washed out on the river nearby"

Mercer tossed Inuyasha a peach, but this peach has a human face on it. The face is expressionless and the eyes are forever shut. Inuyasha sniffed the peach and cuts it with his claws, the peach seeps out a red juice. Inuyasha tasted the red juice but raised his brow as it wasn't juice but blood…human blood.

"Interesting" said Inuyasha as smack his lips and ate the fruit. "I heard of these fruits, and a certain tree that bears them."

"The tree that feeds on the corpses of fallen men, and bears the fruit with the face of those who were fallen" said Mercer as he took a peach out of his pocket and starts to eat it. "I tried those peaches myself and due to the fact I consume many mortals, demons and Tenshi alike that the taste of blood is tolerant to me now"

Inuyasha nods at Mercer and stands up from his throne.

"I thank you for the report Mercer" said Inuyasha "Inform Naruto that I need his assistance"

"Yes sir" said Mercer as he bows to his InuOverlord and leaves the tower by flying off the balcony.

_If it's possible that rune might be the thing that'll rid me of this accursed arrowhead lodged in my chest. Ridding of this curse that separate me and Kikyo. _Thought Inuyasha _Plus, Sango would need it too, the blood transfusion will save her but there is nothing wrong with magic to hasten her healing._

(End of Flashback)

"So this will lead us to the spell Rune?" said Naruto as he picks up a peach and turns it to see a human face on it. "Creepy"

"I'm positive" said Mercer "I'd get it myself but…well"

"Well what?" said Inuyasha

"It's inside the sage's stomach" said Mercer awkwardly

"You're saying that human ATE a Spell Rune?" said Inuyasha in shock

"And why wouldn't you get it?" said Naruto

"I tried, but the fat bastard is damn hard to kill" said Mercer as he lifts up his shirt to reveal a huge bit mark on his side. "And he tried to eat me.

"Wouldn't that infect the sage, he is human" said Naruto

"I thought so to but the sage didn't get infected" said Mercer "that is when noticed that his place is littered with human bones. And assuming that he took a chunk out of me, he eats humans that got lost in the cliff tops"

"A cannibal huh?" said Inuyasha "no matter, we'll get it before it gets dark"

"But isn't tonight the night of the new moon and also…THAT time" said Naruto as he gulped.

"What time?"

"Inuyasha turns human once every cycle of the new moon" said Naruto "I do to…but with a difference"

"What" asked Mercer

"It's personal" said Naruto "I don't want to tell you. It's just to horrible to experience"

"He's right, it's best you don't know" said Inuyasha as he once experience Naruto's human transformation "there are thing you best not know until Naruto decides to tell it."

"And that is why you're my best friend, Inuyasha" said Naruto

"Well we better hurry, we have about 5 hours before dusk" said Mercer

3 hours later: Togenkyo Cliffs

The 3 arrive at the top of Cliffsof Togenkyo, the climb took them 3 hours to reach the top Inuyasha and Naruto are out of breath as Mercer is fine.

"Why… didn't you… tell me…that the…cliffs…are that…fucking high?" said Inuyasha as he is getting tired. _Damn it, time's running out_

"I thought you know that Sages live in mountains" said Mercer

"Oops, I forgot to add that in my report" said Mercer as he sweatdropped at his mistake. "anyway, I thought climbing a mountain wouldn't tire you up.

"Well guess what, WE'RE SLOWLY LOSING OUR DEMONIC STRENGTH!" yelled Naruto "It's the first stage when Hanyou's turn human. Look, the sun is setting now"

"I'd say we have about…1 hour and 45 minutes left" said Mercer

"Then let's not waste time" said Inuyasha "Let's kill the bastard"

"_**I don't think so"**_

"Huh?" said Inuysha as thorny roots surrounds them. "What the…?"

"So we have intruders in my dominion"

Inuyasha, Naruto and Mercer turns to see the Sage, he's a middle aged fat man with sharp teeth and messy brown hair. He is eating a human-faced peach whole and spat out the stone.

"_**Tokajin, I heard them talking about stealing the Spell Rune that you consumed"**_

"Is that right, so you came to steal my source of eternal life" said the Sage Tokajin "I don't think so"

"Be careful, he'll shrink us and devour us whole" said Mercer

"Now you mention that?" said Inuyasha angrily as he unsheathes his Tetsusaiga but it didn't transform. "Shit, my demon powers are gone"

"Damn it" said Naruto as the thorny roots binds him and the thorns pierce his skin. "Ahh!"

"Heh heh heh, You think you can dare challenge my power" said Tokajin as he pull out his staff and points it at Inuyasha. "I'll eat you all"

"_**Tokajin, you promised to share your prey to me"**_

"Oh of course" said Tokajin as he turns his head. "You can eat the blond, Ninmenka"

What Tokajin is looking is an old tree, but that tree isn't just any normal tree. That tree is demonic as there are human faced peaches hanging on its branches and more thorny root sprang out.

"_**How generous of you**_**" **said the Tree known as Ninmenka as it drags Naruto to the ground and wrap more roots around him. _**"Mmm, this one is indeed delicious."**_

And as for you 2" said Tokajin as he raise his staff and shank Inuyasha first.

"what the" said Inuyasha is now 3 inches small. "I shunk"

"Ha ha ha, of course" said Tokajin "You think I would eat you whole in your normal size?"

Tokajin picked up Inuyasha and shoved him in his mouth and swallowed him.

"FUUUUUCK!" screamed Inuyasha as he is slide down Tokajin's thoat into his stomach.

"Mmm, he was tasty" said Tokajin as he pats his fat belly and smirks at Mercer "You're next"

"Damn you, monster" said Mercer as his left arm turns in a huge blade. "I'll slice that fat gut open"

Mercer slashed at Tokajin's bulging belly and formed a gash and tore his shirt off. But Tokajin's exposed belly starts to heal quickly as the gash closes the moment it was slashed. Tokaji chuckles and kicks Mercer.

"Fool, I cannot die" said Tokajin "I have the Spell Rune in me to help me live forever"

"Bastard" said Mercer until he heard Inuyasha shout from within Tokajin's belly.

"Mercer, go get help" said Inuyasha

Inside Tokajin's stomach

Inuyasha is still alive in the sage's stomach as he bangs on the fleshy walls of the stomach.

"Go get some help back at the tower" said Inuyasha

"But I can't leave you here" said Mercer outside.

"I'm giving you an order, now do it" said Inuyasha when he heard bubbling and looked down to see a pile of bones and half-digested human corpses slowly sinking into the stomach acid, getting slowly digested. "And hurry before I end up as shit"

Togenkyo Cliffs

"Alright, I'll be swift" said Mercer "Just stay alive"

"I'll try" said Inuyasha inside Tokajin's stomach.

Mercer rushes to the edge of the cliff and jumps off, he then sprout out wings made of flesh and blood and flies into the sky.

"Ha, go on and bring help" said Tokajin as he rubs his fat belly "You'll just bring more food for us"

"_**Tokajin, the Kitsune Hanyou is still alive"**_ said Ninmenka

"No matter, he'll die eventually" said Tokajin as he decided to head home when he suddenly burped. "*Burp* excuse me"

Dark Tower: Dungeons

Gina and Yuyami just checking up on Sango, she is on oxygen and getting her blood transfusion. Plus she is knocked out by anaesthetic so she can rest easy until the transfusion is over. The Daiyokai and the Datenshi leaves Sango to rest and they notice Yura to greet them.

"How is she?" said Yura as joins Gina and Yuyami

"She's stable, according to Ami she'll be ready in about a few weeks" Yuyami "but I don't what'll happen if she does get better"

"I'm sure my brother will think of something" said Gina as she gazes at the unconscious Sango. "Poor girl, Orphaned and deceived by Naraku."

"Hope the bastard dies a horrible painful death" said Yuyami "To do this to a child like her."

"Even if she kills your kind?" said Yura

"Especially, but I'm a Datenshi now" said Yuyami "And doubt Sango would be worried about me since I'm one of Inuyasha's mistresses"

"True" said Gina

Throne Room

"But she did trespass and tried to kill Inuyasha" said Gina "Such crime must not go unpunished"

"Surely not, she was deceived" said Yura "isn't guilt and regret not enough?"

"No, Inuyasha must punish Sango for her betrayal, despite the deception from Naraku" said Gina "but doubt it would be severe but she needs to pay"

"I reluctantly agree" said Yuyami as she sighed "but first let her rest and heal, she suffered enough"

Suddenly Mercer flew through the balcony and crashed on the floor, alerted the 3 mistresses as they rush toward him.

"My ladies, Lord Inuyasha is in danger" said Mercer "he's been eaten by an inhuman Sage of the Togenkyo Cliffs"

"And you left him there!" said Gina as she grabbed Mercer by the shirt and slammed him on the wall. Her eyes turn red in anger. "Why did you leave him to his death!"

"He ordered me to bring help" said Mercer "I was just following orders"

"Damn it Inuyasha" said Gina closing her eyes and sighed "and at a New Moon night to, stubborn fool"

"We must help him" said Yuyami

"Hai" said Gina as she dropped Mercer and glares at him. "Take us there"

"S-Should we inform Lady Kagome?"

"We don't have much time, Inuyasha cannot survive in his human form since he is eaten alive" said Gina "Take us there or I'll make you regret leaving my beloved brother"

"R-Right" said Mercer as he gulped and rushed to the balcony. "This way"

Mercer leapt out of the balcony and fly out with the 3 mistresses. Yuyami spread out her black wings, Yura glowed purple and spread out a pair of crow wings and Gina summoned clouds and ride on them.

"We better hurry, it's getting dark and I hope we make it on time" said Gina

Togenkyo Cliffs

Inuyasha coughs as the fumes in Tokajin's stomach are making him dizzy, he tries not to fall into the acid and get digested. His hair is slowly turning black, his left eye is now brown while his right remains gold. His claws reduced to normal human nails and his fangs shrank.

"I got to get out of here" said Inuyasha

Naruto is still bound in Ninmenka's roots and is slowly bleeding to death, he is slowly turning human also, his fox ears are gone and now his human ears are formed. His eyes are getting hazy as the blood-loss is weakening him.

"Damn it, I hate this time of night" said Naruto until he closes his eyes.

THUMP

Naruto's eyes widen as his body pulsed and eyes widen that the iris and pupils are nearly invisible. His body starts to shroud in red chakra.

"No, please now" said Naruto as his body starts to snap and creak, his skin peeling off. "No…no…"

Modern Era: Higurashi Shrine

Kagome looks out at the moon-less night and sighed.

"I hope Inuyasha isn't doing anything reckless while I'm here" said Kagome

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome turns to see Eri, Yuka and Ayumi walking up the shrine stairs. Kagome smiles and welcomes them.

"Hi guys" said Kagome "Nice to see you again"

"Well you do owe is an explanation" said Eri "about you and Ami at the hospital last night"

"Oh yeah" said Kagome "please come in and I'll tell you"

Kagome's bedroom

Kagome and her 3 friends are in the bedroom for their private talk. Kagome started explaining why she was at the hospital with Ami Mizuno.

"Not long ago, when I heard of the Sailr Scouts, I learned about their origins…and also their names. I and Inuyasha formed a plan to catch one of the Sailor Scouts and turn her evil so that she can locate the missing object that was stolen from us. It's a Spell Rune, an arcane stone object that radiates in magic. The Spell Runes grant the wielder its magic."

"But what that got to do with Ami" said Yuka

"Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury, or was actually" said Kagome

"What?" said the 3 teens in shock, the shy bookworm is Sailor Mercuy? "But how can she be Sailor Mercury?"

"It's quite obvious when you look at her carefully" said Kagome "Blue hair, blue eyes, the change of clothes is meaningless until you properly disguise yourself"

"Oh right, like you and your Shadow Priestess Persona" said Eri in a comical form of sarcasm.

"The Shadow Priestess isn't some alter Ego" said Kagome as she frowned "It's another name given for the future reputation I will have…or got from the past. I don't know, time-travel is complicated"

"So why is Sailor Mercury helping you?" said Ayumi as she wants to return to the original subject.

"With the conversion completed, Ami is now my slave and is given a new persona: Dark Mercury" said Kagome "She answers no one but me, Inuyasha and my harem sisters. Right now she's on a mission to find the missing spell rune, wherever that is"

"You want any help?" said Eri

"I appreciate it but I can't risk it" said Kagome "Rei Hino, or Sailor Mars has trust issues and is being a priestess of a different shrine she'll notice you not being human."

"I see" said Yuka "Well I think its best"

"But you didn't explain why you were at the hospital" said Eri

"There was an incident at the Tower, and Inuyasha asked me to gather some equipment at the hospital for…a guest" explained Kagome

"Probably another girl he likes" assumed Ayumi as she chuckles.

"Maybe, Ayumi" said Kagome as she laughs. "Maybe"

Feudal Era: Togenkyo Cliffs

It is nearly getting dark and the sun is at its last light, the fat inhuman sage is taking a nap, his fat belly still exposed and jiggles as he breathes and snores. Inuyasha is struggling to avoid getting digested within Tokajin's stomach and Naruto is still snared in the thorny roots of Ninmenka.

"Zzz, *mumble*" said Tokajin as he naps on his pile of pillow used as a makeshift bed.

"_**Tokajin, TOKAJIN!"**_

"Huh, what" said Tokajin as he was rudely waked up by the demon tree's voice. "What is it Ninmenka?"

"_**The Hooded man has returned, and with backup"**_

"Oh good, dinner time" said Tokajin as he exits his home and confronts Mercer with Gina, Yura and Yuyami "Oh what a treat, I heard that women are sweet to eat, especially a female Tenshi"

"He's in that human, right?" Gina asked Mercer

"Right" said Mercer

"*Sigh* I'll deal with this" said Gina as she walk towards Tokajin

"Oh so you want to go first huh?" said Tokajin "Go on, give it your best shot"

Suddenly Gina dashed closer and plunged her clawed hand though Tokajin's fat belly and shocked him. The sage grit his sharp serrated teeth as he grunts in pain, Gina pulled her hand out and also Inuyasha who is still 3 inches small.

"Gah, FUCK THAT HURT!" exclaimed Tokajin

"Are you alright, Inuyasha" said Gina with Inuyasha in her hand.

"I'll live" said Inuyasha, who is now human now that the sun has set and a moonless night begins. "But we have a problem"

"Don't worry, I'll get the Spell Rune for you" said Gina as she placed Inuyasha between her cleavage and unsheathed her Raisaiga.

"That's was not what I meant" protested Inuyasha as he struggles to get free, although he blushes at the position he is in. _"Oh man, Gina's breasts are so soft. Wait I need to warn her_ "Gina, its Naruto"

"Right, I'll save him too" said Gina

"No, you don't understand" said Inuyasha "Sure he'll turn human like me but…"

"**RAAAAAGHHHH!"**

"_**Huh, what is this?"**_said Ninmenka as something is rising from the ground, Naruto is now human but his form is turning. His skin is peeled off to reveal a black and dark red fleshy form with fox ears and 4 tails. His eyes are glowing white and so is inside his mouth as he roars. _**"WHAT?"**_

"Damn it, MERCER GO GET HINATA AND SASUKI!" said Inuyasha

"I don't understand" said Mercer

"JUST DO IT!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"R-Right" said Mercer as he jumps off the cliff and fly towards Konoha.

Gina, Yura and Yuyami all gaze in shock at Naruto's form. Gina was confused at this as tonight is the new moon and Hanyou's lost their powers overnight.

"What's going on?" said Gina "Why is Naruto…more demonic?"

"Didn't you forget that his own father is sealed within him?" said Inuyasha "Naruto's isn't just a Kitsune Hanyou, he's a Jinchuriki"

"A Jinchuriki?" said Gina "Of all the centuries of knowledge, I never heard of a Jinchuriki"

"It's because the progress of making one is impossible" said Inuyasha "no human can harness the power of demons that is sealed with them. The progress turns them into feral beasts and slowly kills them"

"You mean Naruto is gonna die" said Yura

"Fortunately no" said Inuyasha "but this time of night turns him into a mindless beast prone on destruction…but there is a way but I need Hinata and Satsuki"

"Why?" said Gina

"What way to tame a beast is beauty, and Naruto's mates can tame him enough for the cycle to end." Said Inuyasha "Unfortunately I can't fight because I'm not human and shrank into the size of a Kokeshi doll. So you 3 must keep him busy until Mercer returns with Hinata and Satsuki"

"Right" said Gina, Yura and Yuyami as they prepare to fight Naruto.

"**RAAAAGH!" **roared Naruto, his roar causes a sonic boom to explode and blew everything around it. Ninmenka panic as the roar causing the tree to uproot from the ground.

"_**No! Tokajin stop him!"**_

"*Groan* said Tokajin as he stands up and his wound heals. He turns to see Naruto and growls at him. "No problem"

Tokajin's skin starts to harden and get a rocky texture as his bellybutton is glowing pink. He charges at Naruto and punched him, but the punch didn't even make effect, Naruto turns to Tokajin and smirks before roaring at him.

"**RAGH!"** roared Naruto before he bit the Sage's head and starts dragging him like a rag doll with his teeth. Eventually Naruto tore Tokajin's head off and tossed it over the cliff. Without the head, Tokajin is as good as dead and not even the Spell Rune can save him. Next Ninmenka decided to take action in his own…er branches and snares Naruto with his roots.

But Naruto is roared and starts biting and clawing at the roots, thearing them apart causing the ripped out roots to bleed out blood. Then Naruto is free from Ninmenka's grasp and turns to the tree with a dangerous snarl. He starts to shroud himself in youki and it gathers inside his mouth. As the youki is gather, Naruto roared and spat out a giant ball of concentrated youki and chakra and heads to the demon tree.

"_**No…NO!"**_ screamed Ninmenka as the ball of youki and chakra hits him and incinerates him. Not a single trace of Ninmenka is left…but only a single twig. _**"He-lp m-e….He-lp m-e"**_

Naruto then stomps on the twig and roars at the moonless night, his four tails wave wildly from behind. Gina, Yuyami and Yura prepare to fight in spite of Inuyasha's protest.

"Don't kill him, he's my friend" said Inuyasha who is sandwiched between Gina's huge breasts.

"Don't worry, we won't" said Gina as she charges at Naruto, she went past him and suddenly one of his tails was cut off. "Just weakening him"

"**RAGH!" **roared Naruto angrily as he pounces at Gina but missed as she jumps back. Yuyami spread out her winds and soars up into the sky. She pulls out her dagger and dives down to cut another tail off. Yura uses her Wicked Weaves technique to summon a pair of arms and commands them to hold Naruto in place while she pulls out some thin razor sharp hair and sliced off another tail. **"RAAAAAAAGH!"**

Naruto burst out from the grasp of the giant hands and his amputated tails grew back. He growls in pure rage and charges at Yura first but suddenly Naruto stopped as lifted up his head and sniffed the hair. He growls at the scent but not of anger but of lust.

Satsuki is flying in the air in her Hawk Form, she saw Naruto and widen her eyes before she dive down and transformed before she lands on the clifftop.

"I heard what happened" said Satsuki as her eyes turn red for a moment and opened a portal to reveal Mercer and Hinata. "I came as fast as I could"

"How are you not human?" said Gina

"Uchiha Hanyou's only turn human under the full moon" explained Satsuki "but never mind that, Hinata and I will deal with Naruto-kun"

"But won't he attack you?" said Yuyami

"No he won't" said Hinata "While he's possessed by the Kyuubi's youki, he knows who we are and demons NEVER harm their mates"

"So leave Naruto to us and go about your business" said Satsuki as she opens a portal steps in and strip herself to reveal her naked body. "Oh Naruto-kun, come and get me"

Naruto grunts and pants in lust as he gazes at his Uchiha mate's naked body and instantly charges and pounces at Satsuki to fuck. While Satsuki keep Naruto bust as he starts licking her neck and rubbing his hard cock on her pussy, Hinata enters the portal and wave's goodbye to the still miniature Inuyasha and his 3 mistresses.

"Goodbye" said Hinata as she strip herself while the portal closes.

"AGH, NARUTO-KUN!" moans Satsuki before the portal closes completely.

"So that's why you sent Mercer to get Satsuki and Hinata" said Gina looking at her "Little" brother, and I use that term literally.

"Yeah, Satsuki has the Sharingan to use _**Kamui**_ to trap Naruto into a pocket dimention while she and Hinata "tame" him.

"How long will they be in there?"asked Yura

"Oh a few days after tonight" said Inuyasha as he noticed that Tokajin's body is starting to melt into a horrible pile of goo. And in the middle is a spell rune, all covered in goo but still in its ring-like shape. "Oh good, the spell Rune's here"

"Let's go home" said Gina while Yura and Yuyami nod. "Mercer, you carry the rune"

"Yes, milady" said Mercer

Modern Era: Hikawa Shrine

Rei Hino is praying in the altar and also meditating in the candlelight. It can get spooky in the shrine at night especially when there's a sealed up evil underneath. While she prays, a malevolent miasma covers the floor and sinister whispering echoes though the Miko/Sailor Scout's ear.

"_**Why fight it, you know you want her. Want her to humiliate you, want her to break you, want her to FUCK you"**_

"BEGONE!" said Rei as she slam her fist on the floor and miasma fades away. She turns to see nothing and sighs and returns to her praying and meditating. But as she faces the altar she falls back when she her reflection oh the anicnet mirror on the altar but she sees herself in her sailor scout uniform but with has a silver collar around her neck with a chain on the back and is her clothes is stained in dried up blood and so is her face and hair. Her eyes are glowing blue with sparking around. "What madness is this?"

"_**You cannot deny it, you are destined to be the Shadow Priestess's toy, her pet, her personal sex slave."**_

"Lies, I will not lower myself to evil" said "I am a Sailor Scout, a warrior of peace"

"_**Then why do you bear the Name "Mars", Mars as in the God of War, an evil god that only desires war and the death of innocent lives. You cannot lie to yourself, after all, you were once a warmonger 1000 years ago"**_

"BEGONE!" shouts Rei as she covers her ears and tightly close her eyes.

"Rei?"

Rei opened her eyes as she heard her grandfather's voice. She looked at the altar and sees the reflection normal and sighed.

"Hai, Oji-san" said Rei as her grandfather opens the door and shows concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" said Rei's grandfather "I heard yelling"

"Hai, I'm alright" said Rei "I just had a bad day"

"Well don't worry" said Rei's grandfather as he smiles "Because one of your friends is here to pay a visit"

"Is it Tsukino?" said Rei

"Nope" said Rei's Grandfather shaking his head.

The door opens and Ami Mizuno enters the room.

"Kobanwa, Rei-chan" said Ami as she smiles "Anything alright?

**End of Chapter**

Dog Demon Overlord Inu Taisho: Inu-Origins

Chapter 3: Wrath of Kyuubi

Hell: Millennia ago

City of Makai

Inu Taisho, Kanede and Myoga are now near the gates of Makai, the gates are forges by billions of skeletons of humans and demons alike. All yokai and wraiths walk through the gates and pass by the Dog Prince and his Priestess companion. Kanade is wearing the Fire Rat Pelt to disguise her human scent and looks as the Yokai and Wraiths will think she's one of them. The city looks advanced and futuristic to the Priestess as it has tall skyscrapers, neon light and strange metal carts that move without any horses.

"This city is strange" said Kanade

"Not really, it's been like this since the dawn of time" said Inu Taisho unimpressed as he walks on the roads and streets of Makai. "Now where is it?"

"My lord, it's just straight ahead" said Myoga as he points at the building uphill…well up-mountain as the university is on a huge mountain partially covered by dark clouds and smoke. The building is a huge gothic castle with multiple towering keeps decorated with sinister gorgoyles and impaled damned souls who are still moving and moaning in torment and pain.

"Oh yes, how could I miss that dark evil place that gives every demon the knowledge of all that is evil and turn them into the vile, insidious bastards that have no mercy to others." Said Inu Taisho rhetorically "Well, it's gonna take a while to get there, being on a mountain and all that"

"I don't think I could get up here?" said Kanade

"Who said you're going?" said Inu "Makai University is an exclusive place of education. You need to be from a High-class family of demons, a SSS-Class Wraith or a Devil to enter. Humans aren't allow…for safety reasons"

"What safety reasons?" said Kanade

"I mean if they see you enter, they'll kill you on the spot and devour your soul" said Inu Taisho "So you better stay in the city and don't casue trouble"

"You can't just leave me here?" said Kanade

"Oh stop whining" said Inu Taisho as he groans and sighs. "Look, I'll leave Myoga here with you and I'll come by to check up on you now and then. Alright?"

"Alright" mumbles Kanade "But what am I gonna do for shelter and food?"

"get a job, the demons around here are kind of dumb as they believe you're just a wraith looking for a job" said Inu as he pulls out a pouch and gives it to Kanade "Here is a pouch of 5000 Red Orbs, it's currency around Hell. You can get more by getting a job or killing Demons outside Makai. They don't tolerate violence within the city walls."

"Thanks" said Kanade

"Keh, you need to look after yourself if you want to survive" said Inu Taisho as he leaves "Remember, don't cause trouble and stay in after dark, the city gets more dangerous due to Gluttons, Waster/Hoarders, and Temptresses lurking out. Oh and look out for Unblessed Babes, they're sneaky bastards"

Inu Taisho then leaves Kanade for Makai University, the Banished Miko pockets the pounch of Red Orbs and walks around the city for a place to live and to get a job with Myoga helping her.

With Inu Taisho

Inu Taisho is walking up the high streets of Makai, he sighs in peace now that he is alone and no one is with him. He stops and turns to where he left Kanade and showed some concern but shook it off and forgotten about it. Why would he care what happens to that human Miko, it wouldn't he his concern if she was either devoured by a Glutton, Robbed by a Waster/Hoarder, raped by a Temptress or even hacked to pieces by a Unblessed Baby. But then why did he save her from the Oni and warned her about the Rape Vines?

The Son of the Overlord scoffs at this and focuses on his quest to Makai University.

BOOM

But then in front of Inu is a fight between 3 Devils and a rather pissed of Kitsune with 9 tails. Aiding the Devils are hooded demons wielding scythes as the slash at the Enraged Kitsune. The Kitsune snaps at the hooded Demons and mauled a dozen of them. Inu noticed one of the Devil and he recognized him, the Devil has a black/dark purple leathery hide with a pair of insect/chiropteran wings and has long curved horns on the side of his head and a long vertical red jewel on his forehead. He is Sparda, Prince Mundus's Loyal General and with him are his loyal Lieutenants: Modeaus and Baul.

"**That's enough, Kyuubi"** said Sparda "You're disrupting the peace of Makai"

_**"PISS OFF SPARDA, I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN WHAT I'M DOING. NO ONE PISSES ME OFF AND GETS AWAY OF IT!"**_ Roared the Kitsune known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"**I warned you"** said Sparda **"Baul, Modeaus! Give the command!"**

"**Hai"** said Modeus and Baul "**SIN PRIDES, ATTACK!"**

But suddenly Inu turns into his Beast form and pounces at the Kyuubi, Both snap their maws at one another. Sparda sighed at this and turns to his lieutenant.

The Sin Prides are prepared to attack but Sparda halts them and they look at them with confusion.

"**Stand down, this will end soon"** said Sparda

Inu and the Kyuubi wrestles in the middle of the street, Inu held onto the Kitsune's neck with his mouth while the Kyuubi tries to get him off by whacking him with his 9 tails.

"_**GET OFF, YOU FLEA-BAG!"**_ roared the Kyuubi

"**Calm the fuck down or you'll regret it" **said Inu in his beast form

"**WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I, THAT DEVIL BASTARD STARTED IT. HE INSULTED MY FATHER!"** roared the Kyuubi

"**If you calm down, I'll make him apologise for you"** said Inu **"I can be very persuasive"**

The Kyuubi has doubts but he thought about and stopped.

"**You sure about that?"** said the Kyuubi

"**Trust me, Sparda and I are rivals and I won many battles against him…and lost some"** said Inu Taisho

"**Grrr, fine I'll trust you for now" **said the Kyuubi as he then transforms into is human form. His human form is a handsome young teenager with spiky blond hair but his eyes are vulpine and blood red due to his remaining anger. He wears a black leather jacket and hakama with red flame markings on the side and has "Kyuubi" in Enochian on the back. He cross his arms and waits for that apology.

"**Thank you, Inu Taisho"** said Sparda as he turns into his human form. He wears an elegant purple cover coat, purple trousers, polished black shoes, a purple waist coat with red accents and a white cravat. He has short gelled back silver hair and a gold monocle over his left icy hazel eye. "I appreciate the assistance, now stand aside so I ca arrest this bastard"

"First you apologise to him" said Inu Taisho

"For what?" said Sparda

"You insulted his father" said Inu Taisho

"Oh that, I was just stating the truth that his father was just a lowly failure of a Kitsune for dying in battle for no longer than 10 seconds. He's a weakling"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" shouted Kyuubi in his human form

"No I won't" said Sparda "Now surrender or suffer the consequences"

"Not until you apologise" said Kyuubi

"I will never apologise to a weak pathetic Kitsune" said Sparda "They are vermin, all Yokai are"

WHAM!

Sparda then was sent flying towards the wall when Inu Taisho punched him in the face.

"LORD SPARDA!" exclaimed Baul and Modeaus in shock.

Sparda stood up and held his swollen cheek, he glares at Inu Taisho at this.

"How dare you, you are far the worst" said Sparda "You Inugamis are also vermin"

"And do tell why am I going to Makai University?" said Inu Taisho as he crack his knuckles "Now apologise of I'll punch you so hard that you'll have to get that monocle out through surgery.

"You have to make me!" said Sparda as he charges at Inu Taisho "I'll apologise if you beat me.

"Very well" said Inu Taisho as he smirked.

Later on

Inu beat Sparda up to the ground, the silver haired devil is in agonising pain.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry" said Sparda as he grunts in pain "I'm sorry for insulting your father: the legendary Kurama Yoko"

"Wait, your father's THE Kurama Yoko?" said Inu Taisho in shock "The King of Kitsune? Champion of the Dark Tournament 200 years running"

"The one and only" said Kyuubi

"But why did you insult him then?" said Inu who is pissed of at Sparda that if kicked him into the wall.

"I don't know, I don't know" said Sparda as he pleeds for mercy "I was arrogant and stupid, please forgive me"

"NEVER!" yelled Inu and Kyuubi as they kicked Sparda so far that he was sent flying out of Makai. "Devil Bastard!"

"Lord Sparda!" said Modeaus and Baul as they glare at Inu and then at Kyuubi. "Sin Prides, kill those Yokai scum"

The Sin Prides nod and moaned before they charge at Inu and Kyuubi.

"This is going to be fun" said Inu as he retract his claw and charges at the Sin Prides.

"I concur" said the Kyuubi as he joins Inu into battling the hoard of Sin Prides.

10 minutes later

The Sin Prides are all mauled to pieces and slowly turning into dust. Baul and Modeus grit their teeth in anger and decided to flee the scene.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS, YOKAI SCUM!" yell Baul and Modeus.

"Keh, whatever" said Inu as he scoffs at the cowards that fled the scene and turns to the Kyuubi. "You alright"

"A little bit, still pissed off though" said the Kyuubi as he cross his arms. "I appreciate the help, thank you"

"Nah it's nothing" said Inu modestly "When I heard someone dissing one of my role models, I would go berserk myself."

"You admired my father?" said the Kyuubi

"Are you kidding? No Yokai or demon alike can stay champion of the Dark Tournament for 200 years running. Hell I even watched a few matches back when I was just a young pup"

"Yeah, shame he died" said the Kyuubi as he sighed. "But he was a good father, even if I do have 9 tails. Oh where are my manners, my name is Minato Namikaze, Kyuubi is my nickname since…well it's self-explanatory"

"Namikaze…not Yoko?" said Inu

"I took my mother's maiden name because "Minato Yoko" doesn't sound right" said the Kyuubi known as Minato. "But people just called me Kyuubi just to spite me and it really pisses me off"

"You must hate that name" said Inu

"Not really, it's the way people say it that pisses me off" said Minato

"Mostly from Devils no doubt" said Inu

"Correct" said Minato "so, are you going to Makai University?"

"Yeah, I got enrolled because I'm the Son of the Overlord" said Inu

"Well I'm on a special case" said Minato "Since I'm one of the Biju, I got free entry"

"Wow, lucky you" said Inu as he and Minato start walking up the street and head to the place they'll be staying for another 50 years. "You know, if you grow strong that nickname of yours will be said out of fear rather than spite"

"Really? Nah, I doubt that…I mean who would be scared of a mere Kitsune like me?" said Minato

**End of Chapter:**

**Hell Flora and Fauna**

**Gluttons:** Hideous obese demons that have only one desire: to eat. They have mouths for hands and 2 sets of teeth to tear though anything to sustain their insatiable hunger. They started as damned souls punished for their sin of Gluttony.

**Wasters/Hoarders: **Twisted twin demons that were bathed in molten gold and with a open cavity on their abdomens that is filled with gold coins. One tries to keep the gold inside while the other lets it spill. They started as damned souls punished for their sin of Greed.

**Temptresses:** Female voluptuous demons with pale skin and long sharp claws and a barbed tendril residing in their vaginas. They started as damned souls punished for their sin of Lust.

**Unblessed Babes: **Damned new-born babies that weren't baptized and are forever damned as vicious feral demons for all eternity. Their arms and legs are replaced with bony spikes to impale their victims.

**Devils: **High-class Demons of Western culture, they are prejudiced on other demons that aren't in their social class and have a deep hatred on Yokai.

**Sin Prides: **Minions of the Devil Prince Mundus and part of Sparda's army, they wear hooded cowls, masks and they wield scythes as weapons.

**Yokai: **Animal-based Demons from the Eastern Culture, they can turn human and into the beast forms. Very strong and hated by their Western counterparts: the Devils.

**Biju: ** 9 Demons that each have a fraction of the late Shinju's power, their strength and power is recognized by the number of tailed from 1 to 9.


	30. Chapter 29

Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: The Inu-Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Overlord

Chapter 29: The Sorrows of a Last Tenshi Slayer

Modern Era: Hikawa Shrine

"Ami, what are you doing here this late?" said Rei

"It's only 9:11pm" said Ami checking her watch

"Is it, oh right" said Rei as she feel embarrassed. "But why are you here?"

"Just paying a friend a visit" said Ami "Is that wrong?"

"No but usually you hang out with Usagi" said Rei

"Usagi is grounded when her mother got a phone call from the school about her disrupting studying and being tardy at the afternoon" said Ami sighing with disappointment while readjusting her glasses.

"But what about Minako and Makoto" said Rei

"You called us?" said Makoto as she waved at Rei and Ami while she and Minako enter the shrine. "It's a shame that Usagi couldn't be here."

"A real shame" said Minako

Meanwhile back at the Feudal Era

Dark Tower

Inuyasha is still in his human form and still the size of a Kokeshi doll…and now between Miruku's breasts while she bounces them with her hands.

"Inuyasha is so kawaii" said Miruku "He's like a little Kokeshi doll"

Inuyasha has never been this embarrassed in his life, but being sandwiched in a pair of tits does make him feel betted, even though he is in his human form. Mercer was there and couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Fuck you, Mercer" said Inuyasha

"Sorry sir" said Mercer but he tries not to laugh.

"My turn" said Hikari as she pulled Inuyasha from Miruku's breasts and starts rubbing him on her cheek as she purrs. "Oh I just want to go to bed early and snuggle on him"

Inuyasha couldn't help but get a nosebleed at this but he couldn't wipe his nose as his arms are trapped in Hikari's hand.

"Alright girls, that's enough" said Gina as she snatched Inuyasha off Hikari "He is not a toy, although it does give us some *chuckle* inspiration later on"

Inuyasha has got another nosebleed again.

_Damn this human form, it can't tolerate this level of sexiness_ thought Inuyasha

"But right now, Inuyasha" said Gina as she looks at Inuyasha in a serious expression "I have to relive you of your Overlord duties"

"What?" said Inuyasha in shock?

"What?" Mercer also in shock

WHAT!" exclaimed the other mistresses in anger?

"Just for tonight" said Gina "You have a habit of going out in your human form while Naraku is still out there"

"Gina, don't you think you're being a bit hasty?" said Inuyasha

"How is being concerned for my little brother's human transformation under a moonless night and being the size of a Kokeshi Doll 'A bit hasty'?" said Gina as she started shaking Inuyasha in her hand. "Look at you, you're a human and you're tiny"

"The magic is temporary" said Inuyasha "It'll wear off in a 10 minutes"

"Yes but you're going to be humans through the rest of the night" said Gina "and knowing you, you're not the kind to sit there and wait."

"Then I'll spend the night in the main quarters" said Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders "Listen, how about that we just kill of time with sex. I wonder what it's like fuck a sexy Daiyokai as a human."

Gina couldn't help but blush at this and sighed.

"Maybe I overreacted a bit" said Gina as she put Inuyasha down and he starts to return to his normal size. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha"

"Don't worry about it" said Inuyasha as he place his human hand on Gina's cheek and kissed her, she kisses back and then suddenly she pulled Inuyasha close and deeply kisses her brother hungrily. This startled Inuyasha but he continues until they break for air.

"Wow, you taste delicious" said Gina as she tries to kiss Inuyasha again but he halts her.

"Whoa save it for the main quarters" said Inuyasha "You don't want to cause some jealousy over the others"

"Sorry" said Gina as she tries to resist kissing Inuyasha again, she'll get that change in a short while.

Suddenly Kagome returns to the tower and greets her InuOverlord lover and her Harem sisters.

"Kobanwa, everyone" said Kagome "Anything exciting happened?"

"Oh just Inuyasha gotten himself in danger while in a moonless night and gotten himself eaten by a fat cannibal sage" said Gina

"Oh yeah, I noticed that Inuyasha's hair isn't silver anymore" said Kagome as she looks at Inuyasha in his human form. "I know, how about you and I have a date tonight back in the Modern Era"

"NO!" exclaimed Gina possessively and obsessively, causing Kagome to turn with confusion "I mean no, Inuyasha had a busy day and wanted to rest."

"Really?" said Kagome

"Now that you mention it…yeah I do" said Inuyasha "I mean it's not every day you get eaten by a fat cannibal sage while turning human and risking to stay live while in the size of a Kokeshi doll and his best friend turns into a rampaging beast from the possession his own father's potent youki that will prone you into destroying every single thing on this nation…so yeah, I could use a break"

"Oh…alright, perhaps another Moonless night then" said Kagome as she give Inuyasha a kiss. And just like Gina, she kissed hungrily to. It took her 10 minutes until she breaks for air. "Wow, you kiss better as a human. I can't wait for that date"

"Well you have a month to plan" said Inuyasha as he smiled, then he realised something. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you this.

Inuyasha gives Kagome a Shikon Jewel Shard.

"Where did you find this?" said Kagome

"Back at Togenkyo Cliffs" said Inuyasha "That Sage was using it to stop Naruto but he failed and got his head bit off. Anyway, here you go"

"Thank you" said Kagome as she takes the shard and fuses it with the fragment and gained her more power. The jewel is now half as what it was before but still more shards to find. "Anyway I gotta go and study. There's an exam I need to do and I must pass it"

"What kind?" said Gina

"Maths" said Kagome

"Oh mathematics, I hated that subject back on Makai University" said Gina

"Hai, a true bane of humans and demons alike" said Kagome as she chuckles and leaves.

"Now then" said Gina as she turns to Inuyasha and pulls him close to her to kiss and embrace him. "Bed time"

"It's still early" said Inuyasha with a smirk but Gina just dragged him upstairs. "But I'll make an exception, ha ha"

"Hey, don't forget us" said Miruku as she, Yuyami, Yura and Hikari rush after Gina with the humanized Inuyasha.

Modern Era: Hikawa Shrine

Rei spends her time with her friends (minus Usagi due to being grounded) so she can relax from the strain of being a Miko of the Shrine, she is 15 after all. They talk and laugh in the house, Ami blends in with her "friends" but she gets this malevolent feeling from within the Shrine. She smirks internally as there is something where in Rei's Shrine.

_Hmm, I wonder_ thought Ami

"So how are your revisions?" said Rei

"Hard, I don't understand these questions" said Minako "I tried to understand them but I can't"

"I know, luckily Ami had Cram School to push her up the next level" said Makoto

"Well my parents were strict and always push me into by studies" said Ami as she sighed "Kaa-san wanted me to be a doctor like her…although I love to be one, I sometimes wanted to live like a normal teenager like you guys"

"I wouldn't say our lives are normal" said Minako "We all turn out to be super-heroes fighting evil, guided by a duo of talking cats and then there is this InuOverlord and Shadow Priestess terrorizing Tokyo."

"Yeah but before that, it doesn't change a thing" said Rei "I'm a Miko of this Shrine and I had to do my duties as one"

"Well Usagi is lucky to have a normal life besides being Sailor Moon" said Minako

"Hai" said Makoto and Rei.

Ami just nods and opens her maths book, she shift her eyes at the direction where she sensed the evil and then focuses on her book.

_Not yet, I need to be sure_ thought Ami until she and the others heard a explosion and she internally smiles. _Perfect, a distraction_

"You hear that?" said Rei as she leapt on her feet "It's nearby the Shrine"

"AGH!"

"Oji-san" said Rei as she heard her grandfather's voice as she rushed out.

"Rei" said Minako and Makoto as they rush to assist Rei.

Ami smirks but she joins them to avoid suspicion.

Shrine Courtyard

Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami exit the house to see a hoard of Gremlins vandalizing the Shrine and Rei's Grandfather is knocked out on the ground.

"Oji-san" said Rei as she rushed to assist her grandfather "Oji-san, are you alright"

Rei's grandfather stirs and grunts in pain but he is still unconscious but alive. "Thank goodness"

"Rei, we need to stop them" said Makoto

"Hai" said Rei as she pull out her transformation pen and yells out _**"Mars Power: Make-up"**_

Rei transforms into Sailor Mars while Makoto, Ami and Minako transforms into Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus

"Be gone beasts" said Sailor Mars as she charges at the Gremlins until the temple set on fire. "Damn it, the temple's on fire"

"I'll but the fire out" said Ami as she took the opportunity to search for the malevolent source she has sensed.

"Thank you" said Rei as she fights the Gremlin Hoard.

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome watches the rising smoke from the distance where the Hiwaka Shrine is located. She smirks while stroking her pet Mogwai Gizmo in her arms.

"Lady Kagome, the Gremlin hoard has started their attack on the Hikawa Shrine" said Brain as he bows to his Master.

"Did you give Ami the opportunity to investigate while those Sailor Scouts are distracted?" said Kagome

"Of course" said Brain "But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" said Kagome to her intelligent Gremlin

"Why attack that Shrine first, the Spell Rune could be at any Shrines?" said Brain

"Think about it, Brain" said Kagome "1000 years from today, the previous Overlord Inu Taisho attacked the Moon Kingdom and lost his treasured spell by the last Moon Queen. But who will she trust to guard and hide it but unaware of its existence?"

"Well…her loyal allies" answered Brain "But what that got to do with the Shrine?"

"From what Ami told me about the Sailor Scouts, they are the reincarnations of the Celestial Guardians of the Moon Kingdom and Bodyguards Princess Serenity" said Kagome "And the only best place to hide such evil is to seal it with talismans and deep within a holy place. And being a Miko herself, Rei Hino A.K.A Sailor Mars is responsible to guard the Spell Rune"

"But why not inform Inuyasha?"

"And rob Ami-chan the glory of telling Inuyasha herself?" said Kagome "Oh Brain, you know that Ami is so determined to please me and Inuyasha after we turned her into our loyal slave. Besides, I want to be sure that my suspicious is correct and then Ami will inform Inuyasha of the Spell Rune's whereabouts"

"Of course, milady" said Brain

Feudal Era: Dark Tower

Main Quarters

Inuyasha is now in bed with his beautiful Harem, who are now naked along with the now humanized Overlord. The moonless night sky is so dark that only the candlelight illuminates these vast quarters. Inuyasha is locking lips with Gina who is hungrily kissing him while he fondle her plump breasts. Yura and Yuyami are by Inuyasha's side kissing his neck and fondling his hard erection while Hikari is making out with Miruku and fondling her ass and breasts.

Inuyasha broke the kiss for a quick gulp of air and a released a moan before returning to kiss his beautiful half-sister. He never felt like this before, he was worried that he'll be vulnerable in his human form let alone having sex as one. Gina broke the kiss and moved back to position herself, forcing Yura and Yuyami's hands to move back from Inuyasha's cock with upmost disappointment.

"Ah!" moans Gina as she slowly insert her brother's erection inside her and Inuyasha bit his lower lip as he ever knew that he would be a virgin again as a human. "Oh yes, I never had a human cock before, but no difference from you Inuyasha"

Yura and Yuyami move closer to Inuyasha to kiss him, Yuyami was first to kiss Inuyasha while Yura embraces him and kiss his cheek.

Inuyasha blushes and moans when Gina is moving in rhythm on his cock, he share kisses with Yura and Yuyami, Hikari while him and Miruku fondling their breasts and fingering their pussies. The night is long but it will never be peaceful and quiet with Inuyasha and his harem.

_If only Kagome and Ami would join me _thought Inuyasha as he continues kissing Yuyami and massaging Hikari's breasts.

Gina reached her climax and came so did Inuyasha, he grunts as his cock inject Gina's womb with his thick warm seed.

"My turn" said Miruku as she pulled Gina off and positioned herself into Inuyasha "I want you to bare me a child"

Miruku slowly insert Inuyasha's cock inside her, she gasp and moans at the sensation as the thickness of the cock enters it like a tight glove. Gina lays on the bed, catching her breath but she gasps as Yuyami rolled her on her belly and starts fucking her ass with a silver strap on.

"I'm getting impatient, I need to fuck someone so I'll fuck you" said Yuyami as she fuck Gina anally.

"AH!" moans Gina

"Ah, it's so big" said Miruku "Please give me a child to hold my legacy but not my curse"

Hikari and Yura still take turns kissing Inuyasha and also kissing each other. Miruku moans more and moves faster to make Inuyasha cum inside her. She came first and her juices lubricated his cock but later on he came and injected his semen into the cursed priestess's womb.

"Ah, yes!" gasp Miruku "I'm getting a child"

"My turn" said Yuyami as she took off her strap on and gets fucked by the real thing.

"I'm still horny" said Miruku as she eyed Gina and rolled her on her back. She laid on top of Gina and starts rubbing her wet pussy onto the Inu Daiyokai's and fondling her plump breasts. "You are so damn sexy, Gina"

"Ah!" moans Gina as her pussy is getting rubbed by Miruku's wet pussy. "M-Miruku"

Miruku and Gina starts kissing each other while they fuck. Yuyami spead her black wings open and sway her body in front of Inuyasha while inserted. Inuyasha couldn't help but gaze at how sexy Yuyami is with her wings out and naked.

"Yuyami" moaned Inuyasha as he place his hands on her hips.

"Ah, don't hesitate and fuck me" said Yuyami as she buck her hips into a sexy dance while thrusting.

INuyasha kisses Yura and Hikari while he buck his hips to Yuyami

"Ah, ah, don't stop" moans Yuyami "Fuck this Datenshi cunt"

"Miruku, Miruku!" moans Gina as she is now on all fours and Miruku has strap on to do her doggy style. "Ah, MIRUKU!"

Morning

The night of long sex is now over as they fell asleep until the sun rises, and it is the InuOverlord that wakes up first.

Inuyasha slowly awakes up as the sunrises from outside, his hanyou form has returned as well as his strength. He open his eyes to his Harem (Minus Kagome who is still in the Modern Era) all piled up on him and noticed that his head is resting on Gina's huge bosom. He thinks of a way to get out of bed without waking up his mistresses and he carefully moves. It took him 10 minutes of upmost concentration but he managed to get free from his harem's embrace. He stretches and yawns to get fully awake before he heads to the spell room in the quarters.

The Spell Room is where the Spell Runes and the Mana source is kept, it was installed there by his father as it looks more like a sacrificial alter for some deity, and thank goodness it isn't that bitch Kami. He looks up to see the spell runes levitating over the altar, 6 Runes are placed and are now available to use for Inuyasha, including the spell Rune he recently obtained: the Cure Spell Rune.

"Finally I can rid me of this curse" said Inuyasha as he spread his claws and plunges them into his chest. He grunts in pain as blood seeps out slightly but he also casts his new Cure spell. "Endure the pain, Inuyasha *grunt* you experienced it for nearly 200 years."

Inuyasha dropped onto his knees and grit his teeth as his hand remains in his own chest.

"Almost…got it" said INuyasha as he then pull out his hand and also the arrowhead that was lodged inside for 50 years. "Got it"

The arrowhead is smooth and forged in the purest of silver. But it radiates in Grace, the energy source of the Tenshi. He discards the arrowhead and healed his self-inflicted wound on his chest. He healed his wound and started to laugh, a laughter filled with joy and relief, he felt so much better after that Arrowhead is gone…and also made him realize he will not be forever separated from Kikyo ever again.

"But that has to wait" said Inuyasha "first I have to kill Naraku for meddling with my affairs, then Kikyo, we will be together again…but first"

Inuyasha then leaves the main quarters and heads to the dungeons where Sango is confined to.

Just when Inuyasha left the room, Gina woke up and sat up with her breasts exposed but didn't care. She got out of bed, naked of course, and yawned. She noticed that Inuyasha isn't here and then smelled the scent of blood in the room.

"Inuyasha?" said Gina until she saw a flicker of light on the floor. She head towards it and sees the arrowhead. She smiles as she picks up the arrowhead to get a good look at it. "So you finally are free from the curse, Inuyasha?"

Gina giggles at this she then tosses the arrowhead out the window.

"Finally no one will stand in your way" said Gina "All will tremble, Humans, Demons and even the Tenshi, including you Naraku"

Dungeon

Inuyasha arrives at the dungeon and approaches Sango's cell, her cell is cleaner and warmer than the other cells due to her condition. The Tenshi Slayer is hooked up with battery powered air pumps and heart monitors that Kagome stole from the hospital. Sango's condition is stable but now she'll be in full health. Inuyasha opens the cell and raised his hand to cast his Cure Spell at Sango. Her wounds instantly heal, colour returns to her skin. And her breathing is now steady.

"There you go" said Inuyasha "Now go rest for a while"

Inuyasha then felt something rubbing on his leg, he look down and sees Kirara rubbing herself on his shin and mewing.

"Oh there you are" said Inuyasha as he pick up Kirara and gently stroke her fur. "Where did you go?"

"Mew" said Kirara

"It doesn't matter" said Inuyasha as he continued stroking Kirara "You're very lucky that I have Hikari in my Harem or I wouldn't be stroking you since I'm an InuGami Hanyou…and InuGami and Bakenekos like you don't get along"

"Mew" said Kirara as she rub her head on Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah I know, it's weird, too" said Inuyasha until he heard Sango grunt and started to wake up. "Oh, you waking up"

"Huh?" said Sango as she slowly open her eyes and sees herself in a cell…and alive. "I'm alive?"

"Glad you noticed" said Inuyasha as Kirara jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and started to lick Sango on the cheek.

"Kirara? You're here?" said Sango

"Mew" said Kirara as she lick and rub her face onto Sango's.

"Oh, I missed you" said Sango as she sat up and cuddled her "I thought you were gone"

"Fortunately she survived the attack" said Inuyasha "I wish I could say to the rest"

"So, they are dead" said Sango

"I'm sorry" said Inuyasha "But I did what I can"

"Damn you, Naraku" muttered Sango in venom.

"You must be hungry" said Inuyasha "Come, you can share breakfast with me"

"Are you sure?" said Sango "I did betray you"

"Your betrayal was involuntary" said Inuyasha "You were deceived by Naraku"

"But still…"

"No buts, you will join me and that's all" said Inuyasha as he leaves the cell. "Don't take long"

Inuyasha then leaves the dungeons for Sango to get dressed. The clothes that are picked for her is a beautiful pick and green Kimono with beautiful flower prints on them. Sango sighs at this as Inuyasha insisted that she join Inuyasha for breakfast.

"Well, the last thing I want is to anger the InuOverlord after all what he did for me" said Sango as she strips off her bandages and put on the clothes she was given. "And it is a beautiful Kimono."

Modern Era: High School

Kagome is still doing her revision for the test, she studies hard last night despite what happened to Hikawa Shrine. She slowly understood the complicated mathematical equations now but some are hard to understand and solve. But that didn't faze her one bit, she is glad that Gnarl and Brain tutored her back in the Dark Tower and at Home. But now she is doing her revision on history, and you'll never guess which history it is.

"Seriously?" said Kagome as she looks at the pictures of Japanese woodcarvings of the InuOverlord and photos of 5 inch long Kokeshi dolls of Inuyasha in his InuOverlord armour and just in his Fire-rat robe. "These dolls date back in 1498, that's a years from now…er back in the feudal era. Cute though"

"Kawaii, I want one!" exclaimed Eri, Yuka and Ayumi as they saw the pictures.

"Quiet down" said the teacher "I all know that kokeshi dolls of the INuOverlord are cute, but they are part of a Historical Event where the InuOverlord starts his complete conquest of Japan and started his Campaign on Asia and onto Europe. This is will be your homework along with woodwork and Art, you will each make a Kokeshi Doll for the festival celebrating Inuyasha's conquest which will start in a few months"

This surprises Kagome, she never know that Inuyasha's increasing growth in strength has altered history already.

"Er sir, could you ask us who made the Kokeshi dolls?" said Eri

"Well the Shadow Priestess of course" said the teacher, which caught Kagome by surprise.

_When did I make those…well I did considering it. Maybe it would happen because I think the idea is to KAWAII!" _thought Kagome as she giggled and blushed when thinking of a cute Kokeshi version of Inuyasha.

Although the female pupils of this class are excited about this, there are a well who aren't. the sailor scouts aren't happy about this, especially Rei Hino.

"I can't believe I have to do this" said Rei "it's insulting"

"I don't know, the dolls are cute" said Usagi

"That's not the point, Tsukino" said Rei "it's that there's a festival to celebrate that monster and that bitch"

"I don't like the idea myself but it's a class assignment and we must do it to pass" said Ami, secretly she is enjoying this. She's going to make a Kokeshi doll of Inuyasha and she's gonna take it home with her.

"Easy for you to say, you take class assignments seriously" said Rei as she sighed. "Well it couldn't get any worse"

"Also the school is putting on a romantic drama about the Shadow Priestess freeing the InuOverlord from his spell and I want all you to recite for the part as the Shadow Priestess" said the Teacher.

_OH COME ON! _Mentally shouted Rei in anger

_HA HA HA HA! _Ami mentally laughs at Rei's expression.

Kagome hid an amusing smirk when she saw Rei's reaction.

_Now THAT is funny_ thought Kagome

Feudal Era: Dark Tower

Throne Room

Sango has left the dungeons as she is finished getting dressed, she then noticed Inuyasha sitting on his still broken throne listening to Mercer's report.

"The increase of the Evolved army is boosting" said Mercer "Everyone is getting drawn to by nest and are getting slowly mutated"

"How many?" said Inuyasha

"About 40'000 at most" said Mercer

"Good, continue spawning more soldiers" said Inuyasha "the time for a full scale assault on those foolish mortal Daimyos is close"

"hai, my lord" said Mercer as he prepares to leave when he saw Sango "Morning"

"Morning" said Sango to Mercer before she turns to Inuyasha, she notice the damaged throne and arkwardly look away. "I'm sorry about the throne"

"It'll take more than a apology to get it fixed" said Inuyasha "but that'll wait for later. I hope you're ready"

"For what?" said Sango

Inuyasha picks up a wicker basket to show it.

"Breakfast, Kagome was kind enough to make it for us" said Inuyasha "I decided to eat outside near the rice patties of the peasant villages. Sure it's not really my thing but I think you'll need some fresh air after being bedridden in the dungeon"

"I think that's best" said Sango

"Plus, I think you want to visit the graves of your fallen clan" said Inuyasha

"Grave?" said Sango "You buried them?"

"It's the least I can do to those who were loyal to me" said Inuyasha "Plus, it's what Shako would've wanted"

Sango lowered her head in sorrow as her family and clan were purged by Naraku and his Tenshi hoard. Inuyasha walked by her side and placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Come on, let's not waste this day" said Inuyasha

"h-Hai" said Sango as she and Inuyasha leaves the tower to have their little picnic.

Small Village

Inuyasha and Sango started their picnic up the hill where the village is at view, the village is still intact and not raided by bandits or conquering Samurai. Sango look behind to see why no one dares, the village isn't far from the Dark Tower and the corrupted lands surrounding it.

"It's unusal for the village to live in peace near the Dark Tower" said Sango

"This village was the home of a woman I once fell in love 50 years ago" said Inuyasha

"The priestess Kikyo" said Sango

"Hai" said Inuyasha "Before her resurrection, I swore that her home village is save in spite what those pitiful villagers did to her.

Inuyasha remembered that night, it was that night that the villagers tied Kikyo into the stake to burn. He was about to save her when Naraku stopped him by firing the arrow that once lodged in his chest and sent him into a deep sleep for 50 years.

"But they angered you, took your love away" said Sango

"It's true" said Inuyasha "but it's not worth it now, Kikyo has returned and nothing will stand in my way now"

"What of your First Mistress?" said Sango

"Although I still love Kikyo, I love Kagome also" said Inuyasha as he sighs "To be honest, I thought Kikyo came back from the dead the first time I saw Kagome. I partially right, Kikyo returned in the form of Kagome as she came to this Era. It made me happy that a part of Kikyo has returned to me, as Kagome's soul. But when Kikyo, in mind and body, was resurrected I was delighted. But the curse reacted and tore us apart or death will consume me…that is until I ripped out that accursed Arrowhead."

"But does she know that?" said Sango

"I just got that arrowhead out recently" said Inuyasha "When I see Kikyo, I want to hold her and kiss her like we did 50 years ago"

Sango smiled at Inuyasha and enjoy the picnic in this peaceful morning with the small village in view.

"Inuyasha, how did you meet my grandfather?" said Sango

"Shako? Well it was about 60 years ago, he was from a family who believed that the Tenshi are a menace to their way of life and they tolerate the presence of Yokai but have a deep hatred of Devils, our cousins of the west Latin Continent Europe." Said Inuyasha as he told his story about his first meeting with Shako.

Flashback: 60 years ago

Inuyasha, aged 190, just raided a small village with his minion army. The village is razed to the ground, corpses littered on the now blood stained earth. No one was spared, women, children, even the elderly were purged by this malevolent Hanyou with the ambition of world domination.

"Heh, it never gets so boring when you're evil" scoffs Inuyasha until he sees a heavenly glow in the distance. "And neither to my favourite sport: Tenshi hunting"

Inuyasha rushes to where the glow is, it took him 5 minutes to get there and he sees a small village.

"Excellent, a village to raid AND Tenshi to kill" said Inuyasha smirking "today is my lucky day"

Inuyasha rushes by to start the carnage…but what he didn't realise that the carnage has just started. As Inuyasha entered the village, there are only a few villagers dead but there is one villager fighting the Tenshi on his own. He is a teenager with a short ponytail and a scar on his cheek, he is wielding a custom made kusarigama made of Tenshi bones and a strange brass weapon that resembles a trumpet.

"Take this, you feathered freak!" said the villager as he blasts the Tenshi with the Trumpet-like weapon. He discarded it as it was used up and twirls his Kusarigama and pulled one Tenshi down and stole its weapon to use against the others. "Go and bother the Latins and Devils, you bastards!"

The lone villager dodged incoming attacked from the Tenshi and counterattacked them, he had one in a headlock while taking another Trumpet-like weapon and blasting the others to pieces. Then he snapped the neck of the one he had on a headlock.

"Alright, who's next?" said the villager "I, Shako, number 1 Tenshi Slayer is ready for more!"

Suddenly a portal appeared and revealed a giant head-less Tenshi wearing golden armour and wielding a sword and shield which has a face on it.

"_Blasphemer, you dare attack the loyal servants of Kami. I am Valor, Champion of Heaven and loyal servant of Kami will banish you to the darkest depths of… Oomph!"_

The Tenshi known as Valor was silenced when Shako shut him up by tossing a dead Tenshi at the Shield that was talking.

"Shut the fuck up and fight, damn it!" said Shako as he twirls his Kusarigama. "I hate Tenshi that keep talking"

"I couldn't agree more"

Shako turns to see Inuyasha by his side.

"What the…"

"Well this is interesting" said Inuyasha with an interested smirk as he looks at Valor "They do get bigger, I could use a trophy mounted on my wall."

"_The InuOverlord Inuyasha, Kami demands your death_" said Valor

"Well Kami can go fuck herself because I don't give a damn what that bitch wants" said Inuyasha as he then turns to Shako "I'm impressed, human. You took on those feathered freaks on your own?"

"Yeah, so what?" said Shako

"Mind if I join in the fun?" said Inuyasha

"Go nuts, I don't mind sharing my kill" said Shako

"How generous" said Inuyasha "and who knows, we might be best buds at the end"

"I don't really care" said Shako

"HA, I like you already" said Inuyasha as he and Shako charge at Valor to slay him.

Flashback ends

"And that's how I met your grandfather" said INuyasha "he was a true badass, for a human"

Sango was surprised that her grandfather was like that, a reckless but tough bastard of a man to take down a vast hoard of Tenshi on his own, especially a Throne-class Tenshi like Valor.

"That's…not what my father told me about him" said Sango

"Well it's true, Shako mellowed down when he started a family and had a few children, sadly 2 died young but he was admired by all and joined his clan and taught them everything I taught to Shako.

"But how did you get that knowledge?" said Sango

"Well it's a really funny story" said Inuyasha as he started to chuckle "it was back when I was only 70…I played hooky with Naruto and Gohan. We got drunk and woke up in Kami's Garden of Eden up on Heaven. Don't ask me how I got up there because I don't remember and I was seriously drunk. But I do remembering fucking a 2 tenshi girls, one was blond-haired and the other with dark blue with pink streaks…anyway I snuck in Kami's palace and stole the Hierarchy of Laguna and rummage through the Tenshi Arsenal and stole all the Pieces of Eden, but sadly I lost them as they were scattered across the world and who knows where they are"

(Flashback: 180 years ago)

Paradiso: Kami's palace

"_AH, AH, AH, AH"_ moans the blonde haired Tenshi girl as 70 year old Inuyasha is fucking her ass. Inuyasha is not yet fertile until he is the right age of 200 but that doesn't stopping him from having sex.

After that, the indigo haired Tenshi girl is sucking his cock and stroking it due to the length and size of it until he ejaculated and it slids down her mouth.

"_Yummy!"_ said the indigo haired Tenshi with delight in her eyes before licking Inuyasha's cock clean with her tongue.

And then he fucked her virgin pussy while tightly bounded with uncomfortable rope, which causes her to moan in ecstasy.

"_Yes, please fuck me more!"_ moans the indigo haired Tenshi as her bright blue eyes is filled with lust and her mouth drooling slightly.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_

_Oh shit _thought Inuyasha with a deadpan expression

(End of Chapter)

"But where you caught?" said Sango

"Kami was noticed and she caught me fucking those 2 Tenshi girls I mentioned, who turned out to be her daughters…Awkward, but damn they love hard-core Demon sex. And the dark blue haired one is a real masochist and the blond is a total slut" said Inuyasha "But I hid in Hell, resumed my studies at Makai University and laid low from Kami's field of vision. And she's still pissed off that I "raped" her daughter"

"Where are they now?" said Sango

"Somewhere in Europe I think" said Inuyasha "Kami wasn't pleased of their behaviour and the fact they committed the deadly 7 so they banished them to a city called Daten"

"Deadly 7?" said Sango with confusion

"Deadly 7 Sins: Pride, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed and Wrath" explained Inuyasha "the blond haired one committed Lust as she is a total whore who likes is hard. And the dark haired one committed gluttony as she has an insatiable appetite for sweet foods."

"Oh" said Sango as she feels a lot better now, but she is still sad that her family is gone.

Inuyasha noticed that and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You want to say goodbye to them?" said Inuyasha

"Please, it'll help" said Sango

Inuyasha nods and carries her.

"It'll be faster if I carry you" said Inuyasha

"H-Hai" said Sango as she blushes before they dash off to their destination.

Modern Era: High School

Workshop

The female pupils the High School are at the School Workshop to do their version of the Inuyasha Kokeshi dolls. The sound of machines whirl in the room as they shaping the wood and carve the detail before they paint and varnish. Kagome is concentrating on her Kokeshi doll, the thought it made her blush as she is making a mini Inuyasha and getting the idea of placing it between her breasts because she missed the chance to do it with Inuyasha when he shank back when he was retrieving the Spell Rune from that Inhuman Sage from Togenkyo Cliffs.

"Aw he's so cute" said Eri as she looked at her incomplete Kokeshi doll as she gave it a cute cat smile with his trademark frown (:3) "I can't wait 'till it's finished"

"Me neither" said Yuka as she smoothen her doll with a sander. "What about you, Kagome?"

"I don't know, what you think?" said Kagome as she showed her friends her Kokeshi.

Silence only escape from Kagome's 3 friends for a moment until.

"KAWAII!"

Kagome's dolls of Inuyasha is beyond compare, although not painted and varnished but the shape and detail of the doll is adorable to the eyes of mortal girls. Luckily Eri, Yuka and Ayumi aren't mortals but they were affected by the sheer cuteness of Kagome's Kokeshi doll.

"Oh my gosh, you're excellent at this" said Eri

"It's perfect, I want one" said Yuka

"I'm jealous now" said Ayumi as she look at her Inuyasha Kokeshi doll and it doesn't compare to Kagome's. "How are you good at this?"

"I don't know, honestly I thought I wouldn't get it right on my first try" said Kagome as she was surprised on how good she was making this still unfinished Kokeshi doll of her lover. "Scary…but awesome"

Feudal Era: Tenshi Tajiya Village Ruins

Inuyasha and Sango arrives at the ruins of the village of the Tenshi Slayers, Sango looks around and sadly lets the fact of her clan's demise sink in. She sees the graves, arranged and marked with their signature weapons as tombstones. She kneel down to one of them and placed her hand on it.

"You did buried them" said Sango

"I did" said Inuyasha as he sighed. "I came here to let them know I returned, I just wished I did that sooner the moment I returned but my pride got the best of me as I wanted to regain my strength."

(Flashback: couple days ago)

Inuyasha and Mercer arrived at the village of the Tenshi Slayers but when they arrived everyone within the village was massacred. The sight is grim as there was once a battle between the Tenshi and the Slayers. No one survived the battle and the corpses of those who slew those holy litters the ground of this now empty village.

Inuyasha set foot into the village and looked around; he sighed at this and rubbed his temples.

"Shako…if you are seeing this, I am sorry" whispered Inuyasha before he turns to Mercer. "Bury the dead and mark their graves"

"Sir?" said Mercer with confusion

"Just do it!" exclaimed Inuyasha when suddenly he noticed some movement from the pile of Tenshi corpses. Inuyasha approaches and sees a Slayer survivor but he is amputated and has a huge gash on his abdomen, he'll die soon and painfully.

"L-Lord Inuyasha, it pleases me to see you returned" said the dying Slayer

"What happened?" said Inuyasha

"Tenshi strike, murdered everyone here including the women and children. We fought them as much as we could but got overwhelmed. But we managed to hide them from those feathered bastards"

"Hide what?" said Inuyasha

The dying Slayer slowly points at the ruined temple before he finally dies; Inuyasha lowered the Slayer's eyelids and sighed.

"Rest now, and punish those in Hell as a Wraith" said Inuyasha before he heads to the ruined Temple. He summoned his minions to remove the debris and dug out what is hidden. Inuyasha raised his eyes and smirked evilly. "Well done, your loyalties didn't go in vain."

Mercer is burying the fallen Tenshi Slayers while Inuyasha pay their respects to them, accompanied with a sabre-toothed Nekomata known as Kirara who survived the Tenshi Onslaught. Normally the InuOverlord shows no sympathy to the dead as he's mostly the one taking lives. But this time is different and Mercer is curious about Inuyasha going a bit out of character.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Mercer while digging the graves.

"What is it?" said Inuyasha as he placed a flower one grave at a time.

"Why are you showing sympathy to the Tenshi Slayers?" said Mercer "They are mortal and they are weak minded"

"Not these people" said Inuyasha "True I don't care of what happens to mortals and how and when they die. But these humans are an exception"

"And why is that?" said Mercer

"I knew a mortal who was a part of this clan" said Inuyasha "60 years ago…he was my first human friend. Both of us earned our trust and respect, fought side by side like brothers. I was so impressed of his skills I personally taught him how to kill Tenshi of all kinds with the knowledge I stole from that bitch Kami."

"I see" said Mercer "And they slay the Tenshi in your name"

"I assume" said Inuyasha as he sighed while petting Kirara and talks to her "I bet you miss him too, right"

Kirara purrs at the touch and rubbed her head onto Inuyasha's chest. Mercer finally dug the last grave and sighed in relief.

"The last grave is ready" said Mercer

Inuyasha nods and carries the last body bridal style and lowers it to the grave.

"May you reunite with Shako" said Inuyasha before he turns to Mercer "bury it"

Mercer nods and starts filling the grave with dirt.

(Flashback ends)

"And that's how it happened" said Inuyasha "normally I don't show sympathy and greif to humans but your clan are special and unique. Shako was a great friend, I assume he'd be an old man from now since 50 years have passed. But knowing him he's not the kind of guy to retire and probably killed in action"

"Hai, I was only 5 years old when Oji-san died" said Sango "He grew stubborn and said: 'I rather die by the hands of Tenshi rather than wait for the Shinigami to come'. He even said that the Hiraikotsu was a gift from you, my lord"

"It was, I forged it myself" said Inuyasha "Normally I let Giblet to the forging but I wanted it mean something for our friendship."

"You did a wonderful job with it" said Sango

"Keh, only on Tenshi materials" said Inuyasha "Demon materials like the Tetsusaiga is impossible and complicated. I don't even know how to sharpen my father's fang"

"Oh" said Sango as then realised something. "Er about your throne, I can fix it for you"

"Just give me the materials for it and I'll repair it later on" said Inuyasha as he walks away. "I'll give you some time alone, I have a grave to visit"

"Oji-san's?" Said Sango

"Hai" said Inuyasha as he walks away.

Inuyasha heads to the where Shako's grave is, the village has built a tomb for Shako in his honour as the founder of the clan. Inuyasha opens the tomb and enters it.

Shako's Tomb

Inuyasha approaches the sarcophagus and placed his hand on it. He sighed and sadly looks at it.

"Shako, I know it's been a while since we met and I want to apologise for it" said Inuyasha "But I assure you, your legacy isn't gone and I promise that it will continue to live on for generations to come. So, this is goodbye my friend, I'll see you again in the other life…and kill more Tenshi like we did in the old days. Man, I sound like an old man, I'm only 200 years old and I sound like I'm 10'000 years old. Anyway, rest in peace my friend…nah you're not the kind to rest, you're just kicking some ass but leave some for me will you"

After that, Inuyasha leaves the tomb and returns outside.

Tenshi Tajiya Village

As Inuyasha exited the tomb of Shako, he noticed that Sango is nowhere to be seen.

"Sango?" said Inuyasha

"Lord Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turns to see Sango in one of the houses that assumed to be her old home, she exited to reveal herself wearing a sexy kunoichi uniform. This made Inuyasha go hard and blush, not to mention make his nose gush out some blood.

"What are you doing?" said INuyasha

"I wanted to redeem myself properly" said Sango as she turn around and bend over to reveal her exposed ass. "Punish me, I am yours"

"Hold on Sango" said Inuyasha, trying to resist the urge to fuck Sango

"Am I not sexy enough for you?" said Sango as she them open up her shirt to expose her breasts. "Is that enough?"

"Oh boy, every time I see a girl I fuck them" muttered Inuyasha as he chuckled while he approaches "Now that you mention it, I know the right punishment for your unintended treason, Sango"

Sango blushed as Inuyasha drags her in the house.

Modern Era: Higurashi Shrine

Kagome's room

After school, Ami secretly arrives at Higurashi Shrine to inform Kagome about last night. She kneels to the Shadow Priestess while she focuses on painting her Inuyasha Kokeshi doll.

"So it's there?" said Kagome

"hai" said Ami "Just as you theorised, the spell Rune is in the Hikawa Shrine"

"Heh, I thought so" said Kagome "Listen, this conversation never happened and you'll take the credit"

"Huh?" said Ami

"Inuyasha did send you to find the spell rune and you did" said Kagome

"But you theorised that it was at the Shrine" said Ami

"But did you assume it was at the Shrine?" said Kagome

"H-Hai…but there is something else" said Ami "I…kind of knew all along but I needed to be sure. The aura from that Shrine, is reeks of the most intoxicating malevolence, it's like being with Lord Inuyasha but much more. Oh it that evil, I couldn't resist it"

"There you have it, you found it all on your own" said Kagome "our theories were correct but you were the first to assume. So you are the one to find it first"

"I wished I could tell him sooner" said Ami

"Aw don't worry about it" said Kagome as she stands up and pulled Ami into a comforting embrace and stroking her azure hair. "You wanted to be sure, you wanted to check that you're right for your master."

"Lady Kagome" said Ami as Kagome kisses her deeply and fondled her ass.

"Inform him tomorrow…tonight you will stay here with me" said Kagome as she kisses Ami again.

**End of Chapter**

Dog Demon Overlord Inu Taisho: Inu-Origins

Chapter 4: Welcome to Makai University

Makai University

Makai University, place where the noblest and the most evil of demons of Hell come to learn and strengthen their true potential. Due to the racial discrimination, The Yokai were reluctantly accepted to enter the Campus as only Devils are somewhat superior to them…well it's total bollocks it you ask me but my opinions is irrelevant to this tale.

Inu Taisho and Minato are now applied to Makai University and will spend their 50 years there, with intense training, sadistic lessons of demonology and so on. Minato is to be joined with his fellow Biju while Inu Taisho is sent to a class to start his Overlord training…which means Hyoga and Ryukotsusei are there also.

With Minato

Minato enters his classroom where 8 other students are there on their desks, Minato knows they are the Biju as they have their signature number of tails. They are mostly Yokai but there is one that isn't. The one with the 4 tails appears human and has no Yokai traits like the claws, the elven ears or even any makings on his body to signify his race. But his 4 tails do look they belong to a monkey.

Minato is curious about this monkey-tailed man as he decided to sit next to him. He has messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a gold circlet on his head, beautiful scarlet robes of a Chinese Origin and has a Bo Staff strapped to his back. The Yonbi turns to Minato and gives him a welcoming nod.

"You must be the Kyuubi" said the Yonbi "Nice to meet you"

"You sure polite for a Biju" said Minato

"I know, it's how I was raised" said the Yonbi "You see I was adopted and raised by a kind old hermit in near the mountains of China. My name is Kakarrot but my adopted Grandfather, may he rest in peace, named me Sun Wukong or Son Goku in Japanese.

"How about I call you Goku" said Minato

"Sure, all my friends prefer to call me that" said the Yonbi known as Goku as he offered his hand to Minato. "And your name is?"

"Minato Namikaze, son of Kurama Yoko" said Minato

"WHAT, THE Kurama Yoko, champion of the Dark Tournament 200 years running?" said Goku in surprise. "Wow, I never knew that, your father was a legend back at China"

"That reminds me, what are you, you sure aren't a Yokai" said Minato

"You noticed huh?" said Goku "No I'm not a Yokai, I'm a Saiyan, but my title is Yonbi no Ozaru"

"S-Saiyan?" said Minato in shock "But I thought they were extinct 50 years ago"

"No, only a small number were left" said Goku as he saddens "My brother Raditz told me what happened to my family and our race. It was tragic"

"I'm sorry" said Minato

"Don't worry about it" said Goku "But I don't get along with my brother and the other Saiyans. They shunned me because I have 4 tails and they resent me for being a Biju, especially Vegeta who is dangerous jealous of me"

"I don't who this Vegeta is…but he sounds like a spoiled egomaniac" said Minato

"You have no idea" said Goku

"Oh meow, aren't you handsome"

Minato turns to see a Neko sitting behind him, she has light blue hair, has heterochromia (left green and right yellow) wears a dark blue kimono with black flame printings but it shows her cleavage to well that it threatens to pop out. She has 2 tails meaning that she is the Nibi.

"I met a lot of Kitsune back in my time but you are gorgeous" said the Nibi

"And you are?"

"It's custom to give your name first before asking for mine" said the Nibi

"Minato Namikaze"

"Matatabi Nii" said the Nibi known as Matatabi "Welcome to Makai, Minato-san"

"Thanks" said Minato, he feels that he's gonna get alone with the other Biju in this class and make new friends in this campus. He turns away and sees a scowling face of a sandy haired girl with dark rings around her golden eyes, who is too close to his face.

"So you're the Kyuubi huh?" said the girl, she is slightly chubby due to her Tanuki trait and has a long sandy tanuki tail signifying that she's the Ichibi, the weakest of the Biju. "You don't look tough"

"What" said Minato gritting his teeth to hold back his anger.

"So what you have 9 tails, big deal" said the Ichibi "the tails don't signify the strength of the Biju, just like the power level of Devils and Yokai."

"Back off, Shukaku" said Matatabi

"Shut it, you pussycat whore" said Shukaku "And stop calling me that, the name's Karura"

"I'll call you what I want, you Tattoo'ed Tanuki bitch" said Matatabi as she leapted up from her desk and started insulted Shukaku or Karura as it's her real name.

"Busty Slut"

"Fat Cow"

YOU TAKE THAT BACK, I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M BIG BONED" yelled Karura "I'M A FUCKING TANUKI"

"DETAILS, YOU'RE JUST FAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A MAN TO LIKE YOU AND WHO CAN BLAME THEM" yelled Matatabi "YOUR NAME IS SELF-EXPLANITORY FOR YOUR FAT ASS, "TO INCREASE" IN UGLY FAT"

"WELL I WOULD'VE IF YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH THEM" said Karura

"Can you please **STOP FIGHT IN BETWEEN ME!" **roared Minato ans accidently destroyed his desk. "Ah fuck"

With Inu Taisho

_Keh, just great I get to do my studies and I get to share the class with THEM!"_ thought Inu Taisho as he glares at Ryukotsusei and Hyoga. The Moth Yokai just sits on his desk quietly with his arms crossed and eyes lowered that they look closed. And Ryukotsusei rest his cheek on his fist while waiting impatiently and scoffing at the situation he is in. _Damn it, is father punishing me?_

_I had to spend 50 years with these?_ Thought Ryukotsusei as he scoffs angrily _The fuck, Father?_

_Father must have a good reason for this, but I'll just have to tolerate the presence of by incompetent brothers for now_ thought Hyoga as he patiently waits.

"Ah welcome young masters" said a familiar voice that the 3 princes recognized.

_Oh._ Thought Inu

_Fuck._ Thought Ryukotsusei

_Me._ Thought Hyoga

Gnarl, the minion master and mentor of the Overlords has come to tor…er I mean train these 3 Overlord candidates.

"Welcome to Makai University and Overlord: 101" said Gnarl as he smirks sadistically "And Oh I'm going to enjoy this.

_Out of all the demons in Hell…_ thought Inu in fear

…_why…_thought Ryukotsusei

…_does it…_thought Hyoga

_HAVE TO BE HIM!_ Thought all 3 of them.

And so 50 years of Hell…I mean education begins for Inu Taisho.

….

May Yami have mercy on his dark soul.

**End of Chapter**

**Hell Flora and Fauna**

**Saiyan:**A humanoid race of warriors, fame for their brute strength and barbarism. They appear human but they have a tail of a monkey and transform into a beast called the "Ozaru" when they gaze at the full moon. The race is now endangered as a calamity struck their habitat and wiped them out and only a few survived.

**Greys: **A minion tribe that are smarter and immortal, they serve as teachers, advisors and other important positions for their Overlord masters.


End file.
